Guardian Angel
by Riley Sky
Summary: Kate's been struggling to control her power since childhood. She manages to find joy in her ranger dream, competing with her redheaded rival. But Keith isn't just a ranger. He's a guardian angel sent on an assignment. Mission? Protect Kate at all cost. But can he keep her safe as the darkness in Almia grows? And will Kate control her own power before its too late?
1. Prologue

**And here we are! New Almia fanfic ahoy! **

**Name's Sky and I am the writer of this fine story here! This'll be the third Almia main series fanfic (fifth if you count the one-chapter piece and crossover) I've written! Impressive, no? I adore this game to pieces. **

**I'd like to welcome all new readers as well as the veterans from my previous stories! This story's going to be an experiment of mine. Usually, I change some of the plot, add details and do whatever I want while following gameplay. This time? *puts on epic sunglasses* I'm changing the rules completely. New stories, whole new adventure but with the same characters, pokemon and region you've come to known. **

**Dedication to this story goes to **_**Awesome – HetaliaQueen 37**_** for being an awesome-sauce buddy and for drawing the epic cover art to the story here! Thank you! Also for a ****disclaimer****, Sky doesn't own pokemon. But she ****claims**** all changes to the story and character! (why am I talking third person?)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_I've been to hell and back. And I was only five years old._

_It started out so nice. One minute, I was playing with pokemon friends out in the forest. The next? Grabbed by strange men and thrown into a sack. Despite my constant thrashing and yelling, I wasn't released. Not until, after some time, we arrived at the destination. I was tossed into some sort of cold, dark cage. Locked inside a prison. I was too scared, shocked, too even move an inch._

_I remember the air was so cold and dark. The air smelled metallic and like medical supplies. Other cages with kids sat near me and around the dark. There were machines of all sizes and weird shapes, with more men in white coats typing things in. In the center of the room, under a bright light, was a tilted table with strange belts. Next to it was a table and men in white coats, clipboards in one hand._

_It was a long time before they started doing stuff. They went over to the cages and picked out a boy, the one who kept yelling and trying to get out. I watched as they dragged him over to that tilted table and use the belts to strap his arms and legs to it. The men were talking. One of them held a needle, like the ones at the doctor's office. Only it had a strange liquid in it, all purple and gooey. _

_The man went over to the boy. He poked the needle into his arm and the purple stuff drained from the needle. The boy whimpered at the shot. All the men stepped back and watched him. At first, nothing happened. But the boy suddenly started screaming horridly. His arms and legs seemed to tighten, hands curled into fists. He seemed to be in intense pain. _

_I was terrified…and that wasn't even the end. The boy coughed up blood and then became quiet. He was dead. I shrunk back as far as I could in the cage, staring at the appalling events before me. The men inspected him and wrote stuff down on their clipboard, murmuring about something. Soon they took his body and dragged it into another room._

_And so the nightmare continued._

_One by one, kids were taken from the cages and strapped into the table. The doctor would inject that purple stuff into their arms and the kids would scream in agony. Some were like the first boy. Others exploded in a mass of blood. A few only closed their eyes, never to awaken. The men continued to write stuff down and take the bodies into another room._

_All of this before my very eyes. At first, I cried. But what seemed like forever passed and the tears were gone, dried up. Hope was starting to fade. Dozens of kids died; I watched them all. _

_Eventually, it was my turn. I tried to pull away, to run and escape a similar fate. The men pushed me onto the table and strapped my arms and legs. It was impossible to even squirm. The light was above me, shining with intensity that I couldn't look up without being blinded. Men hovering over me were silhouettes…creepy ones that resembled death itself. I saw the needle slowly poke me, pinching my skin. It felt like ice was pouring into my blood._

_The doctors pulled back and watched me, waiting for something to happen._

_Something within me burst, causing pain to explode from the inside out. I screamed; every piece of me was in searing pain. It was as though something was electrified on the inside, something turning the dial to the most intense level. Ever get shocked by a Pikachu? I have. And this was a thousand times worse. A couple of times, it'd feel like I'd slip away from my body or black out. Something made me hold on. Like I had a tiny ounce of strength left._

_When it was all over, my body was sore, throat was raw and mind was drained of energy. The men were talking all at once while scribbling stuff super fast. They looked me over, even more than with the other kids. After they were done, they put me back in a cage. This one was separate from the other kids._

_I was exhausted but couldn't sleep. Wearily, I watched five…maybe six?...more die gruesomely. My memory was hazy afterwards. I remember the doors slammed open and people came in. Lots of action and chaos. And then falling asleep in the arms of a ranger. _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**.a little dark, eh? I'm not used to writing scenes like that but its not bad. Horrifying past of one of our characters. Who is it? What will happen after that? Well you better stick around! Next chapter shan't be long of a wait!**


	2. At Ranger School

**Hiya guys! Sorry for later update (especially to the regular readers who are used to constant updates). Between the shift at part-time work and my best friend sleeping over, it's been chaotic! *sweatdrop***

**I'm happy for the new readers and seeing you regulars! I'd hug you all if I could! Hugging a screen isn't the same…**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Capture complete."

Keith stood proud, having just captured a pichu for the test. He felt he did well for his first time using a styler. Being a ranger would be pretty darn cool.

"Well done."

An older man with gray hair and glasses clapped from the sidelines. He came up to the redhaired kid.

"Though this test was only for show. Whether you passed or not, you'd be admitted into school regardless." The man said.

"Thanks, Captain Lamont." Keith told him.

"Ah, ah, ah." The man stopped him. "While you're here, you refer to me as _Principal_ Lamont. You're a student now."

"Right." Keith sheepishly replied. "It's going to get hard to adjust to that."

"You'll get used to it." Lamont told him. "Shall we walk?"

Keith followed Lamont out of the gym and into the courtyard of the ranger school. Had to admit. It was a great school. Calm atmosphere that radiated the feel to learn and pokemon running about happily. The sort of place that nurtured students and their dreams before releasing them into the vast world to pursue said dreams.

"So have you looked over your assignment?" Lamont asked.

"Sort of. In between studying for here and getting ready, I was only able to read part of the file." Keith answered.

"Alright. How much do you know?" Lamont quizzed.

"Her nickname is Kate and last name is Dayton, though I forgot the real first and middle name. She's 16, two months younger than I am actually. Um…brown hair, prefers to be wrapped in pigtails. Blue eyes. Light skin." Keith recounted, trying to remember. "Let's see…her dream is to become a ranger, hence why she's here."

"Not bad. But…do you know why you're protecting her?" Lamont questioned.

Keith nodded before saying it in a low tone.

"And the…_incident_? Eleven years ago?" Lamont stared at him with a serious look.

"….yeah." Keith sighed. "I know."

"You have to be careful, Keith. This assignment is a dangerous one and Gabriel was very hesitant to put you on this case, even if it _was_ ordered by Our Lady." Lamont warned. "We can't have any screw-ups. Lives are at severe risk if Kate's is. You have a big responsibility."

"Don't worry, you can count on me. I haven't failed an assignment yet and I won't fail this one." Keith smirked, confidently.

"Very good." Lamont relaxed. "Now shall we go meet your teacher?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"HIDE ME!"

Kate dashed behind the window curtains in the upstairs lobby. Rhythmi, from her spot on the chair, stared at her in shock before the look dissolved to annoyance.

"What did you do _now_?" Rhythmi groaned.

"Kincaid. Silly-string. Hairspray." Kate relayed quickly. "He wants to kill me!"

On cue, footsteps stormed up the stairs. Kate peeked through a tiny hole in the curtains. Kincaid was steaming mad…and covered in blue silly-string. Hard to take him serious looking like that. He was standing furiously over Rhythmi, who acted like this was nothing unusual. She set aside her book aside to look up at the teacher.

"Where. Is. SHE?" Kincaid growled.

"She?" Rhythmi blinked. "If you're talking about Ms. April, I heard she was discussing something with Lamont. Something about a new student?"

New student? Why was Kate always the last to know these things? Oh well. Deal with imminent threat now, worry about the news later.

"I meant Kate." Kincaid hissed. "I know you know!"

"Hey Rhythmi!" Issac came running up the stairs. "We've got a new stu….Mr. Kincaid sir? What's wrong with your hair?"

"ISSAC! Do you know where the delinquent is?" Kincaid questioned.

Issac blinked once. Twice. Looked over at Rhythmi in confusion.

"He means Kate." Rhythmi sighed. "And neither of us have seen her."

"Well she is in a lot of trouble!" Kincaid angrily stomped back downstairs.

Kate counted five seconds. Ten seconds. Safe. She exited from the curtains, much to the surprise of the genius Issac.

"Thanks for the cover." Kate said.

"Anytime." Rhythmi grinned. "He _did_ deserve it."

"Ok…" Issac sweatdropped. "We've got a new student!"

"Really?" Kate asked. "Who?"

"I didn't hear much except they'll be in Ms. April's class with you and Rhythmi." Issac replied.

It'd make sense. There was an extra desk in the classroom. And since it was next to her, Kate figured she'd be meeting this new kid soon enough. Or…maybe sooner. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They sounded Ms. April's plus a second.

"And up here is the dorms!" Ms. April was heard saying. "The blue door is boys, where you'll stay, and the other is for girls."

The group turned to look at the stairs. There were the teacher and the new kid. A guy. Had a slight tan to his light skin. Seemed to be the same height as Kate, possibly one inch taller. Ruby-red hair that was spiky all over the place; matched his green eyes. He was….cute. Really cute.

"Students! Meet Keith Dazzle, your new classmate." Ms. April introduced. "Keith, this is Kate, Rhythmi and Issac."

"Yo!" Keith greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Issac said.

"Great to have another classmate!" Rhythmi commented.

"So how long did it take for you to capture the pichu?" Kate asked.

"Ten pokedollars say it was a lot quicker than you." Keith smirked.

Wise guy, eh? Kate was not going to let him get away with that.

"And I bet your height is even shorter than that." Kate joked.

That seemed to tick him off. Sensitive subject much? But as long as the dude was mad….

"Care to settle this outside?" Keith growled.

"Ready when you are." Kate whipped out her styler.

Before anyone could object, the two students were dashing down the stairs. Kate was planning on a bidoof capture challenge. Show new guy who was top dog around school. He would not put down Kate's ranger skills like that, even if its his first day. They were almost to the double doors…

"WHAT IN ARCEUS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Damn. Busted by idiot brigade. Kate slowly turned around to see Mr. Kincaid coming right at her. While some silly string got out of his hair, most of it still made his blond hair a light blue. Keith seemed surprised; whether it was the hair or being yelled at, Kate wasn't entirely sure.

"Uh…hey Kincaid!" Kate gulped. "What's going on?"

"Oh I think you know perfectly well, little miss hairspray ruin-er!" Kincaid responded, irritated. "Not only that but I catch you running in the halls again! And influencing a new student no less!"

He whipped out the little book of pink detention slips. Kate sighed and waited for him to just write out the slip so she could leave.

"Young man, since you are new here, I shall enlighten you with the dangers of hall-running." Kincaid said.

"Dammit…" Kate muttered, face-palming.

And so the teacher launched into a monotonous speech about the history of hall-running and the many accidents that hall running 'supposedly' caused. On and on about what to do to prevent hall-running and why it was important. Why couldn't Kate just stick scissors in her ears instead? Would've been a lot less painful.

"How long does this last?" Keith sweatdropped as the teacher yammered on.

"Trust me. He can go on for hours if you let him." Kate whispered.

Kate didn't pay attention to a single word (as usual). Kincaid eventually finished, shoving the detention slip into her hands. When he left, Kate promptly tore the paper up and tossed the remains in the nearby garbage. Kincaid would be down in his basement for hours, never even noticing that Kate wasn't in detention. What was the point?

"My head hurts …" Keith groaned.

"If you keep running in the halls around Kincaid, you'll get used to hearing it." Kate sighed. "Since the lecture sucked all that energy from us, how about we settle the score later? Truce?"

"Truce." Keith grinned."So you're Kate."

"Yep. Best ranger in school!" Kate confidently said as they started walking outside.

"We'll see about that." Keith chuckled. "Hey where are we going?"

"Ascension Square! It's where school events are held but I like hanging out down there. I figured Ms. April hadn't shown you that place yet." Kate replied.

"She hadn't but I'm in." Keith told her.

Through the courtyard and down the steps to the Ascension Square. Most of the students preferred the courtyard or indoors for hanging out so Kate was always alone down there. Well…ok Rhythmi and Issac were with her too. It was a great place to enjoy the sea breeze and watch the ocean waves gently come to shore.

"This place is really cool." Keith said, looking around.

"Yeah it's great." Kate agreed.

"You…you wanna be friends?" Keith asked.

Where did _that _come from? But something about him struck a chord with Kate. Seemed fun, humorous and energetic. Great competition. As Ranger Spencer once said, it was competition that drove him to be the great ranger he was. Though Kate somehow detected there was a piece of mystery in him; an enigma. She could relate. There was a secret Kate was keeping from everyone in the world. Something she didn't want anyone else to know. Being friends with Keith might make things a little more interesting around school…

"Sure!" Kate high-fived him. "We'll make a great team!"

"Yeah! Best ranger of all time with you as the sidekick."

"WHAT! No way! You'll be lucky to be half as good as me!"

"Ha!"

"That does it! Let's settle this with a bidoof capture challenge!"

"You're on, flat chest!"

"Shorty!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And so begins an epic friendship and…er…rivalry! You can expect things to get weirder from here on out with **_**these**_** two.**

**Next update will be a lot sooner! Keep a sharp eye out! **


	3. Truth or Dare?

**I was writing this and got news on another USA hurricane coming. They're naming it Hurricane Isaac. Not the exact name of our mushroom haired friend but its pretty close, no? Curious, I decided to look up other stuff. Nothing on Rhythmi (her name is unique anyways). But I did find Kate, a level 3 from back in 1985, and level 4 Keith from 2000. Weird trivia but eh. Here I am, rambling again… *sweatdrop***

**Read, review and OH MY GAWD THE HURRICANE IS BLOWING THIS CHAPTER AWAY!...kidding!**

***dodges thrown bombs***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith collapsed on his bed. What a day…hard to believe he lost that bidoof challenge by a tiny bit. One more bidoof and victory would've been his. Kate was a worthy opponent alright, definitely going to be a good ranger someday. He could already tell she'd be a great friend too. Most of the whole 'let's be friends' thing was a cover to keep an eye on the girl more, as per assignment. But a part of Keith really wanted Kate to be his friend, pulling at him from within.

No one else was in the bedroom. Perfect opportunity to read Kate's file, get to know her more. Keith managed to get out the documents and slowly read them over. The picture they provided sort of surprised Keith. Kate was a lot cuter in real life. When he first saw her, Keith was stunned and wondered if it was a mistake; how could _this_ girl be the dangerous assignment? He had accidentally teased her in his shock which must've flared up her competitive side. Keith would've apologized…if she didn't call him short.

"I'm not short." Keith mentally assured himself. "My growth spurt's just a little late. It's normal for my kind."

Kate's name really was just Kate after all; nothing long like previously thought. Though the middle was, er, interesting. The first few parts were about her basic information. Nothing special. Keith mentally noted some of the health stuff for future reference. But further into the file, there was the big stuff. Like the incident eleven years ago…

"Keith!"

Keith shoved the file into his pillowcase, concealing it as Issac came into the room.

"What up?" Keith asked.

"The girls want to play truth or dare. You want to join?" Issac offered.

"Sure." Keith got up. "I was bored anyways."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"RHYTHMI!"

Kate nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"What? I was just asking a simple question!" Rhythmi defended.

"No I don't think Keith is cute!" Kate told her.

"Come on, rivalry always heats into passionate…" Rhythmi started saying.

"What about _you and Issac_?" Kate questioned.

Rhythmi's face turned red right off the bat. Kate smirked, knowing the operator-to-be had a mega crush on the super genius. Ever since Issac helped tutor her. Before Rhythmi could object, Kincaid was coming over to the girls. He didn't look mad or anything. So Kate figured she was safe.

"Have you two seen Issac?" He asked.

"Guys room." They replied in a unison.

Right on cue, both boys exited out the door. Kincaid went over to Issac and talked with him for a bit while Keith snuck over to the table.

"Why do I feel like we sent the wolf after the lamb?" Rhythmi sighed.

"You know Issac, being the favorite of hairspray head over there." Kate said. "Always helping Kincaid with whatever."

"Hey guys." Keith greeted.

"Girls." Rhythmi corrected.

"Whatever." Keith rolled his eyes. "Issac's out on the game. He's working on a project or something with Kincaid."

Rhythmi seemed disappointed. Though it was best not to draw attention to that.

"Shall we start the game?" Kate said. "I'll go first. Keith, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I've got nothing to hide." Keith grinned boldly.

Kate tried to think up something extra embarrassing for the redhead. Something to make him squirm.

"Hmmm…how many girls have you kissed?" Kate asked.

He turned a very slight shade of red at the remark, eyes wide.

"Ah...I…well….." Keith managed to stammer. "Rhythmi! Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rhythmi chose.

"You in love with an…" Keith was about to say.

"DARE!" Rhythmi quickly picked.

"Ok then." Keith's look turned devious. "I dare you to tell me the truth."

The blond pouted while Kate laughed.

"Are you in love with anyone?" Keith questioned.

"….no." Rhythmi lied (Kate could tell). "No one at all. Kate, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kate didn't want to face a question like the other ones.

"Perfect! Kincaid confiscated my music player while I was studying in the library. I dare you to get it back!" Rhythmi instructed.

"And get it back you shall!" Kate stood up. "I'm rarin to go!"

"I'll go with." Keith was getting up as well. "I'm aching for a little adventure. Plus we don't want you getting scared all by yourself!"

Kate stuck her tongue out at him.

"It does get dangerous around the school at night." Rhythmi added. "Be careful! And don't get caught!"

"We won't!" Kate and Keith called out as they went down the stairs.

During the day, the school was a warm and friendly. At night? Creepy. Once the dark hours fell on the grounds, things got spooky. Pokemon like zubat and gastly were active at nighttime (with occasional bidoof and pichu). Shadows eerily decorated the halls. No one would even think about going down here at night. Which made it perfect to search for Rhyth's music player.

"Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Keith said, looking around with uncertainty.

Kincaid's room was down the hall and to the left. His room was less scary this time…probably because Kincaid wasn't there. Keith stuck outside while Kate searched the classroom. Ugh. Stench of hairspray was nasty. Kate gagged as she tried to go through the contents of Kincaid's desk. Hairspray, books about appeasing the boss (suck-up), more books about hallway running dangers, random documents, school stuff….tch. Rhythmi's music player wasn't there. It wasn't on the bookshelves or any other place in the classroom.

"Zuuuu…"

"Huh?"

"ZUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A zubat flew up to Kate and circled her, making her shriek.

"KATE!"

BOOM!

The startled Kate gasped as Keith managed to kick the door off its hinges. The boy raced over and pulled Kate away from the danger. He looked her over with concern.

"W-what was that all about?" Kate asked, still in shock.

"Hmm…no harm done." Keith mumbled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kate scolded.

"Don't scare _me_!" Keith snapped.

"You're the one who kicked the door down!" Kate pointed out.

They both sweatdropped at the sight. The door was blasted off its hinges. And it didn't look like it'd be fixed easily.

"Shall we pretend this never happened?" Kate gulped.

"Agreed." Keith sheepishly scratched his neck.

The two students backed out of the room and went down the hallway. Kate had another idea how to win the bet. Maybe the music player wasn't in Kincaid's room. It could be in another room he went in, though. Keith started going up the stairs but stopped at Kate going downstairs.

"Wha…?" He blinked.

"I can still win the dare!" Kate said. "Unless you're too chicken to go down with me….heh."

Keith followed her downstairs, looking determined to prove her wrong. Unfortunately, the basement was pitch black. Impossible to see what was ahead. Pokemon scurried about through the mess of boxes and random items. Kate carefully continued on ahead.

"YIPE!"

Before Kate could react, Keith crashed into her. She slipped and fell to the ground. With a thud, Kate landed on her back and Keith slammed on top. Their heads bonked into each other, their lips touching.

"Oh…my….gosh…" Kate's thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute.

She was kissing Keith. KISSING Keith.

Keith seemed just as shocked; eyes widened and face gone pale. He pulled away and hustled off of her.

"I am so sorry!" The guy frantically apologized. "I, er, tripped over something…and…kinda…um…"

"It's fine!" Kate blushed heavily. "Let's keep moving…"

Keith helped her up and they continued down into the dark. Kate's heart was beating three times faster, blood still creeped up her face. What was _that_? One second she's walking and the next she's locked lips with the new guy, the redhead, her friend. Her first kiss was stolen by that arrogant, redheaded rival. Lovely. But…why did Kate like it? Something about that kiss and Keith…

"I see light." Keith whispered.

There was some light, peeking only slightly through a door. Kincaid must be working in his lab basement. Kate could hear him and Issac talking. She snuck over to the door and peeked in. Sure enough, there were the guys working with some machinery. What on earth could they possibly be working on? If only Kate could speak geek.

"You see the music player?" Keith asked in a low tone.

Kate scanned the room. Hmmm…didn't seem to be…wait…yes! There is was! Sitting on a box, a few feet into the room.

"I'm going in." Kate said.

"You're crazy." Keith sweatdropped.

"I prefer to think of it as daring." Kate smirked.

She pulled the door open just a tiny bit, enough for her to slip through. Neither of the guys at work noticed. Kate tip-toed closer to the box. There it was. The music player, all for the taking. And Kincaid wasn't going to know.

"Mr. Kincaid sir? There is a flaw in your design…" Issac said.

"Hm? Where did we go wrong?" Kincaid asked.

"Well it's not the plans itself but in order to function a machine with such caliber, we need a high-power electric source. Using pokemon wouldn't be efficient unless we have hundreds of them. And using Almia's supply would drain our region and quite possibly the neighboring ones of electricity." Issac explained.

Kate cringed, disgusted. She swiped the music player and started to leave.

"Leave that worry to me. I know how we'll get the power we need." Kincaid assured. "You handle the details and our main goal of this project."

"Got it?" Keith whispered as Kate was out the door.

"Yep." Kate shoved the item in her pocket. "Let's move."

They shuffled through the pitch black darkness again. Kate was relieved that there were no more accidents like before. She was still nervous from the last one. That kiss kept replaying in her mind…soft…full of energy and warmth….oh arceus why was she thinking this! Kate shook her head and tried to clear those suffocating thoughts as she want back up the stairs and to the main lobby.

"So?" Rhythmi was waiting.

"I believe this is yours." Kate smiled and tossed her the music player.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith couldn't sleep. All the other guys could but not him. Mainly because they didn't just accidentally kiss their friend in the dark. It still burned Keith's face just thinking about it! Sure Kate's sort of cute but he didn't want to kiss her! Maybe…it was a nice kiss, so warm and powerful…but no way would he want to do it again! Nuh uh! Not in this lifetime!

"Aw man. What if I get in trouble?" Keith asked himself. "What if someone finds out?"

….probably not. Kate's not the blabbing type and he wouldn't share this with anyone. Besides, if it was found out, it'd be understood that this was an accident. It's not like Keith had feelings for this girl. Especially after the first day of school.

"Keep your cool, Keith." Keith thought, slowly falling asleep. "Kate's nothing more…yawn…than an assignment…."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Next chapter coming soon! But updates will be coming a tiny smidge less frequent. Maybe I can do it everyday but I'll be aiming for at least every other day. Coming up with original stuff (without the game's normal story support) as well as *shudders* school coming up will be taking a toll on me. **

**Don't worry. *thumbs up* You can count on this awesome-sauce writer to strike back awesomely!**


	4. Morning Meditation

**A lot of people commented on my last chapter's note on Hurricane Isaac. And to think I was just chatting away! (me and my big mouth) **

**Read, review and enjoy you awesome readers you!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate got up bright and early. It felt like her blood was on fire, ready to burn her to a crisp, but to her, that was normal. So was showering, changing outfits and sneaking out of the room, where all the other girls were sleeping. It was something Kate did every morning. She had to.

Being quiet, Kate went down the stairs and through the school halls. Since the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and light slowly cast the dark away, it wasn't so bad. Sort of peaceful. Kate unlocked the front doors and slipped on through. The air was a bit chilly but what do you expect when you're right next to the ocean? That feeling from before was getting worse….Kate hustled across the courtyard and down to the Ascension Square. Here she could be alone. And it was the perfect place for her morning ritual.

Kate relaxed. She took in a deep breath and stretched her arms in front of her. Her energy pulsed through her veins and body. It released through her hands, creating a sphere of electricity. Kate launched it into the sky and then repeated the action several more times. She could feel the pain within her subside, being let go along with the attacks.

This was Kate's power.

Both a gift and a curse.

Eleven years ago, Kate had been kidnapped alongside other kids her age. They were to be part of an experiment of some sort. Of all the kids who were injected with a strange serum, Kate was the lone survivor. Luckily, before the kidnappers could do anything more, the rangers came to the scene and rescued her. A few days later, Kate discovered she had the power of electricity, sort of like a pokemon.

Was it the kidnappers intention? What sort of experiment were they working on? No one ever found out. A lucky few escaped the scene while the rest were taken into custody. But before the questioning and trials, they died. Some from suicide and others under 'mysterious' circumstances.

Kate didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to be treated differently or go through life in a stupid science lab. So Kate learned about these powers on her own. How to release energy and store it; how to attack and sometimes get an agility boost. The electricity seemed to be a part of her, keeping her alive. Not using some of that energy everyday, it'd repress and, eventually, explode in awkward situations. But use too much? That could get ugly…

Having electric powers was fun sometimes. Like for pranks such as static shocks or temporary power outages to avoid stuff. But Kate knew she could also knock out a city's power for several days (long story) or destroy. So she had to be careful. Hence why she didn't use her powers much since coming to ranger school. To relieve the pent-up electricity, she had to do this every morning. Last time she didn't? Class was canceled while every single light bulb in school suddenly exploding (thank arceus no one found out the truth).

"There…" Kate stopped.. "That should be enough."

She started walking out of the Ascension Square. Another morning session complete. Time to go to the library and read something for the next half hour, till ranger school officially began.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith saw Kate coming back up the stairs and immediately raced back into school, hoping she wouldn't see him. He dashed down to the library (take_ that_ Kincaid!) and sat down at a table, opening up a book. Kate would be in there at any moment. Luckily Keith prepared the 'couldn't sleep' excuse and he'd join Kate for some early morning reading. She'd never have to know that he'd watched her the entire time.

Yeah he watched her. It was part of his assignment. When Kate got up, Keith sensed it and carefully followed. He saw the girl was practicing her powers and releasing built up energy; totally understandable. Huh…so Kate had electric powers. The file never did say what power she had. Just that she had something.

Of course…electric powers could be dangerous. Another reason why Kate was his assignment. Keith had to make sure Kate's powers didn't cause damage. Or at least that was _one_ of the reasons.

"Keith?"

Keith looked up from his book. Kate was surprised to see him, as expected. She came over, grabbing a book from the shelf, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I couldn't sleep." Keith said, forcing a yawn. "Decided to read."

"So I see." Kate responded.

Her lips curved into a friendly smile. Yeah the same lips from the kiss. Keith was choking on a lump in his throat, feeling embarrassed all over again. In the midst of that feeling, there was a desire to kiss her a second time. To feel those soft lips again…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Keith mentally yelled. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Snap out of it!"

One deep breath.

"So where'd you come from?" Keith asked Kate, though he knew already.

"Ringtown, Fiorre." Kate replied. "And you?"

"Verdanturf, Hoenn." Keith answered, using the location of his last assignment.

"I heard its so peaceful! Good because of the clean air and flowers!" Kate said.

"Yeah it was great living there." Keith told her. "How about Ringtown? What was that like?"

"I loved my hometown…" Kate sighed happily. "It was known for being on the cool side but I didn't care at all. Lots of my pokemon friends lived in Lyra forest so I played there a lot. Despite people saying there was nothing to do in a country town like mine, I always had fun and was up to something."

"Isn't there a ranger base there?" Keith asked.

"Yep! The leader there is Spencer and he's like a brother to me! I've known him as far back as I can remember." Kate responded. "Being with him and the others at base, the pokemon out in the forest…they all inspired me to be a ranger. To protect people, pokemon and the environment. It's been my dream since…well…forever."

Keith grinned, fascinated by Kate's enthusiasm. No doubt she'd make a great ranger. Especially with a dream and bravery as big as hers. Keith liked how determined this girl was, how bold to chase after her dreams, how the light danced off her eyes….

"And you?"

"Huh?"

Keith snapped out of it.

"Sow how'd you become a ranger?" Kate questioned.

"Oh right! Er…yeah…" Damn…Keith had to think up an excuse on the spot. "Well Hoenn had a few rangers pass by and I uh…saw how caring they were towards the pokemon. So I…er…asked them about their job and liked the stories they shared. Action, helping people and pokemon. Seemed to be a great road to travel on and all that."

Lies. Keith hadn't even thought about the rangers until he was assigned to Kate. And the requirement was to become a ranger himself. So here he was at ranger school. But as cool as being a ranger sounded, Kate deserved applause for her dedication and courage.

"Hey the bell started up. We better get ready." Kate said.

"Yeah." Keith agreed, setting the book away. "You're…uh..really something. Going after a dream like that. It's pretty brave of you."

"Thanks." There was that smile again.

Part of Keith was confused but suddenly pulling towards this girl. Why did his face flare up like that? But another part knew that this wasn't right…that Keith had to avoid these feelings…he had to. Otherwise, there might be trouble…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So we learn a little more about our characters this chapter! The next chapter? Wait and see! Next one's comin soon!**


	5. Pokemon in Trouble

**Found one of my fathers CD's for this Germen band called Chikeria. It's like Japanese music really; sounds awesome even if you don't understand the lyrics! xD At first though, I thought it was spelt Chikoria. Which would explain why my google searches gave me Chikorita. *sweatdrop***

**As I always say (but now in Germen!)….lesen, bewertung und geniebun!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You know what we need?"

"No but I have a feeling you'll tell us."

The group of friends were hanging out at the Pledge Stone.

"We need to prank Kincaid!" Kate said.

"You pranked the guy almost every day for the last two weeks." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Salt in the coffee, hiding the hairspray, freezing the hallway floors, putting police tape over the basement entrance…" Issac listed.

"Where'd you get police tape anyways?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate smirked while Keith chuckled. The blond girl stared at them with suspicion.

"Have to give you credit, red. Didn't think you'd be as good at pulling practical jokes as I am." Kate admitted.

"I'm a natural." Keith boasted.

"A natural idiot." Kate playfully smacked him. "Nice work on the super glue. How long did it take him to get unstuck?"

"He still is stuck." Keith snickered. "We only pranked him this morning."

"Shouldn't you respect mister Kincaid a little more?" Issac asked. "Why do you two play pranks?"

"The detentions, the yelling, the lectures, the mean demeanor, the hairspray…" Keith gave reasons.

"Oh arceus the hairspray…" Kate gagged. "Reason enough."

"Besides, he's not our only victim." Keith added.

"Right. Take that 'ghost in the library' thing." Kate told them.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Rhythmi and Issac exclaimed.

Kate and Keith high-fived each other, pleased with the results. So many stunned reactions and funny results. It was always satisfying to see the pranks in action. But Keith joining? Now that was awesome. Nice friends bonding time for them. Kate got to know the redhead a little better through these activities. Like how he worked out as a hobby; tried as many sports as possible. Or how he learned Kate liked researching electricity and electric pokemon (she guessed the powers made her take an interest).

"I dunno what's worse." Rhythmi sighed. "Seeing you two work together or competing."

And there was _that_ side too. There were many battles between the two. Such as races down hallway (half of them they were busted for), capture challenges, eating contests, better scores on homework/tests…everything. Sometimes Kate would win, sometimes not. Either way, they were fueled up for bigger, better rivalries.

"Hey what's that?"

Something was floating in the water. Kate got off the statue and ran over to the pier. She slipped her hands into the cold water to pull out something drenched in oil. It was a pachirisu. And a little one at that. It was limp, hardly breathing. Kate's powers alerted her that this pokemon was nearly out of electric powers; that something, or someone, had drained its energy. It was in trouble.

"Oh no." Issac gasped.

"Poor little thing…" Rhythmi whispered.

Kate knew what she had to do. She bolted off the scene and already started making her way up the stairs.

"Kate! What're you doing?" Keith called out.

"Saving this pokemon!" Kate replied.

"You're not even a ranger yet!" Issac reminded.

"You don't have to be a ranger to save lives!" Kate yelled before racing across the courtyard.

She ran through the doors and down the halls, not even caring if that jerk Kincaid would bust her for it. Kate burst into Janice's first aid office. No one was there but Kate was still getting to work. She had some know-how of pokemon injuries and healing (thank you Ringtown rangers!).

The pachirisu was placed in the sink. Kate started the water, making sure it was nice and warm. With soap at her disposal, Kate began to wash pachirisu. Man the oil stuck on good…she had to scrub extra hard, careful not to hurt the pokemon. The water in the sink was oozing and black from the oil. At that moment, the three others had stopped at the door, staring at Kate.

"…Kate?" Rhythmi said. "Anyway we can help?"

"Yeah. Janice ought to know about this. You and Issac can find her." Kate instructed. "Keith, I'll need a towel."

Two of them were off while Keith went around the room, trying to find the requested item. Kate was hard at work, trying to get the oil off pachirisu. Enough was removed from the stripe to tell Kate it was a female pokemon. The stained areas were bothersome but could be washed off at another time. It was more important to save the pachirisu first.

Keith gave Kate the towel just as she shut off the water. Kate wrapped up the pachirisu and started to dry her off. The breathing was a tiny bit better, pachirisu starting to cough up water; some traces of black were in it. But the cold ocean water chilled her so Kate kept her wrapped in the towel and held her close. And then there was the matter of the electricity.

"Think you can find a first aid kit?" Kate asked.

Keith nodded and went to work. While he bent over, Kate took two fingers and put them on one of pachirisu's cheeks. The electricity in Kate was slowly being poured into the pokemon's body. Luckily, Keith was distracted for several minutes while this procedure went on. When pachirisu was stable enough, Kate finished. The electricity would help it recover.

"Found it." Keith handed her the first aid kit. "I think the pachirisu's looking a lot better."

Kate smiled and took out some of the supplies. She rubbed a small, gooey gel over a cut on pachirisu's paw. It probably wasn't infected but it didn't hurt. Kate wrapped the paw in a bandage just as Janice and the two friends came back.

"My stars! You weren't kidding!" Janice exclaimed.

"It was a lot worse when we found it." Keith said. "But Kate managed to heal the pachirisu right back up!"

Janice came over and took a look. She seemed impressed. Kate was too, happy to see the pachirisu sleeping peacefully in her arms, snuggling in the towel.

"I'll be. You did a fantastic job on this one, Kate." Janice grinned. "You're going to be a great ranger someday."

"Thanks." Kate felt proud.

"So what'll we do with it?" Rhythmi asked.

"Give it a day or two and this pachirisu will be better in no time. Meanwhile, I'll leave it here to recover." Janice told her.

There was more talking but Kate didn't listen. She was staring down at the resting pokemon. Pachirisu was so cute...and thank heavens it'd be ok. But what caused it to float adrift in the ocean? And among all that oil? If it was done on purpose by some sicko, Kate would pound some sense into them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Through-out the day, Keith noticed Kate's mind was elsewhere. During class, she was daydreaming, not paying attention to a single word. She hardly ate her lunch (Keith made no move to swipe some as he usually did) and didn't focus at study time. Obviously Kate was thinking about the pachirisu.

"_You don't have to be a ranger to save lives!"_

Words to live by. Keith sort of admired her for that as well as being able to heal a pachirisu. He watched her wash off the oil and treat the cut. Then there was that little electric transfer. What? You really think something like that would slip by him? Keith found the first aid kit too easily but decided to let Kate do whatever it was she needed to do. A power that could destroy but also heal. Kate had one amazing gift.

"Hey Kate?"

The two walked through the courtyard, looking for Rhythmi and Issac.

"How did you do all that earlier?" Keith asked. "You know, how to treat a wounded pokemon."

"I've been friends with the Ringtown rangers for years. I watched them capture and treat injured pokemon. After watching them so many times, the knowledge and urge to help was rooted inside my brain." Kate explained. "Another reason why I'm going to be a ranger."

Keith didn't doubt it one bit.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Injuried pachirisu? I think you all know who the pachirisu is…especially if you've read previous fanfics. ;) But what is she doing nearly drowned in oil? Find out soon!**


	6. Name & Denial

**Short chapter. Sorry! But read, review and enjoy please!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After little sleep, Kate rose early in the morning and went down to the Ascension Square. Not much energy to release since she used it on that pachirisu. But it didn't hurt to let go of a little more, just in case.

"_Hey!"_

Speak of the devil, the pachirisu was climbing down the stairs. It stopped halfway to leap off and onto Kate's shoulders.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Kate asked, surprised.

"_I feel a lot better! I wanted to thank you Kate!"_ The pachirisu replied cheerfully.

"You know my name?" Kate blinked.

"_I was listening."_ Chia grinned. _"Now you give me a name! I want to stand apart from the rest of the pachirisu's! And who better to name me than my savior!"_

"Um…" Kate mulled it over. "Would Chia work?"

"_YAY! I love it!"_ Chia cheered.

"You are so darn cute!" Kate hugged the pachirisu.

"_Does that mean I can stay with you?" _Chia looked at her with sparkly anime eyes.

"I wish. But students can't have ranger partners yet." Kate sighed.

"_Loophole! What if you capture me in one of those pokeball things? Then I'll just be your pokemon and not a partner!" _Chia suggested. _"Once you graduate, then I'll be your official partner!"_

"I like the idea." Kate smiled. "We'll talk it over with principal Lamont and see what he has to say."

"_YAY!"_ Chia jumped on Kate's head with joy.

"But do you think you can keep a secret?" Kate asked.

"_Do you mean the electric energy you gave me? Don't worry."_ Chia said. _"But I would like to know more about that."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith watched from his usual spot and Kate talked to 'Chia', the pachirisu. He chuckled quietly as the energetic pokemon tried to be friends with Kate. But Keith did feel those two were a great match for rangering. Why not help out the cause? He got up from his spot and snuck back into school. As luck would have it, Lamont was walking to his office with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Ca…principal Lamont." Keith greeted.

"Keith. Keeping an eye on Kate so early in the morning?" Lamont asked.

"Yep. Listen…" Keith cleared his throat. "Kate's really bonded with that pachirisu. I overheard her talking about keeping pachirisu in a pokeball till graduation. It'd be beneficial to Kate's powers, with it being an electric type. Maybe you could…er…allow it?"

Lamont seemed to be thinking it over. He stared at Keith, studying his expression.

"Keith, do you happen to _like_ this girl?" Lamont questioned.

"WHAT! No way!" Keith rejected, pushing the heat away from his face. "She's an assignment! That's all! Besides, you know that it's against the rules."

"Hmmm….alright then." Lamont sighed. "When Kate asks me about this, I will allow it."

"Thanks sir!" Keith saluted, happy.

"Of course." Lamont nodded. "And Keith?"

"Yeah?"

….

"You'd better get a hold of your emotions." Lamont started walking back to his office. "Or there'll be trouble ahead."

Keith went as red as a cherri berry. What the heck! He most certainly did not like Kate! Feelings? HA. There weren't any. All that girl was to him was an assignment. Keith was only doing his job. Sure he was friends with Kate but that was it! Nothing else whatsoever! How on earth could Lamont think Keith had feelings?

"Keith!"

Coming up the hallway was Kate and Chia.

"Chia's better! See?" Kate happily said.

"Wow! Gotta admit. Didn't think this lil guy would pull through." Keith pretended to be stunned.

"_Girl."_ Chia corrected in a huff.

"Is Lamont in? I wanted to ask about keeping Chia in a pokeball till graduation." Kate told him.

"Cheating around the rules? Sneaky." Keith smirked. "Yeah he's in his office right now."

"Thanks!" Kate ran into the office.

Keith leaned against the wall and waited patiently for a few minutes. He knew how all of this would pan out. Kate would talk to Lamont, give the request. Lamont would pretend to think it over for a moment or two. Then allow it. Sure enough, Kate burst out the door eagerly.

"Keith! Chia stays!" Kate squealed. "I get to keep her!"

"Congrats!" Keith grinned.

Out of nowhere, Kate hugged him. It was one from excitement and lasted a very short few seconds…but Keith felt his face flare up again. Why was he acting like this? It was driving him crazy!

The redhead didn't move from his spot or state of shock until the bell rang.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**DENIAL! *slams mallet* As judge I sentence you to….wait what? ….um…..next chapter shan't be too long!**


	7. Keeping a Secret

**OBSTICLES SHALL NOT KEEP ME FROM MY STORY! Not the educational system (starts after this chapter…boo), not a heat stroke, not a movie marathon…nada. Thank you for the wait my loyal readers! I hope you read, review and enjoy to your hearts content!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KATE GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"_Damn…we're busted…"_

Kate and Chia stared down at the ground, where Rhythmi seemed to be experiencing a panic attack. And wow did the ground seem so far off. Kate hadn't been up so high before. It was scary but also super cool.

"Not yet! Kaplan will kill me if I lose another Frisbee up here!" Kate called down.

"You'll kill _yourself _if you don't get down from the school roof!" Rhythmi shrieked.

"Just a sec! I'm almost there!" Kate climbed further up.

"How did you even get up there?" Rhythmi questioned.

"_Should we tell her?"_ Chia muttered.

"That we got up using the ladder which blew into the ocean?" Kate sweatdropped. "Nah. Keep it a mystery."

"_Better hurry up. There's a storm coming."_ Chia gave a heads up.

Huh. Kate hadn't even noticed those dark clouds starting to darken the area. And her electric powers had a chance of attracting lightning. Learned_ that_ the hard way. It'd be smart to get that Frisbee and get out. If only it was within reach…

"Kate!"

Lovely. Redhead was outside too. Rhythmi mentioned something about getting a teacher and ran back inside. Keith stood in shock.

"Hi Keith!" Chia waved.

"What are you doing up there!" Keith shouted.

"Getting a Frisbee!" Kate replied, her fingertips brushing the object lightly. "Damn…almost got it!"

"Are you out of your mind! Get down here!" Keith yelled.

"Not you too…" Kate sighed. "I thought you liked doing stupid, daring stuff! Thought you'd join me up here!"

"This is way past the usual." Keith shook his head. "Now get down!"

Kate heard a slow rumble echo through the clouds. Didn't like the sounds of that. The Frisbee could wait.

"Alright." Kate gave in. "Thing is…um…you think you can bring another ladder? We lost the first one."

"You're kidding." Keith sweatdropped.

"Ah…no." Kate sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

There might be another ladder though. Kate might have to climb down on her own. Problem? Long way to the ground. And not much to scale. Very easy to slip and fall. Kate gulped and tried to step down.

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Lightning hit the top of the school, not far from where Kate was. The surprise made her slip a foot on the roof. Thankfully she was able to grab onto something and keep from falling.

"Kate!" Keith seemed concerned. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"…something?" Kate joked nervously.

Her grip was loosening rather quickly. Something had to be done before she'd fall. Or worse, another lightning stri…

KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!

Kate felt a few thousand jolts of electricity run through her body. She might have been screaming. Hard to hear over the noise. It was too much to bear. When the few seconds of intense pain was over, Kate's energy felt as though it were zapped away. She felt her grasp slip away…

"KATE!"

The next few seconds passed in slow motion. Kate was falling down to the ground. She anticipated her landing to be rough and hard. Bones crunching, head cracking open, possibly dying…all that.

But what happened next wasn't at all what Kate expected. The wind that brushed by was suddenly gentle. She felt herself being caught in something soft. Her body was being carried down to earth again by a presence so calming and…and full of light. Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Keith?"

She was in Keith's arms. His green eyes stared down at her in a mixture of emotions; worry, relief, nervous and…care?...it seemed stronger than that. Kate was shocked to see his clothes were different. He was wearing an all white long-sleeve t-shirt and (what Kate guessed) white pants. He wore silver laurels in his red spiky hair. And behind him? White, feathery wings with silver sparkles spouted from his back.

Keith reached the grass. He set Kate down, transforming as he did so. The wings and laurel faded in a bright glow. His clothes shifted back to that of a ranger student. Kate blinked once. Twice. Shook her head. No she wasn't dreaming. Nowhere near it. Arceus…Keith was…he had been….that…he…Kate…ah…

"K-keith? What…what was that?" Kate whispered, eyes widened.

The redhead shifted nervously. He was silent, staring out at the ocean. Kate wasn't sure what to make of things. Her friend sprouted wings and flew to save her. It was…well…a little magical and Kate sort of liked it. But she was scared and horribly confused. What else could she do in the situation? Kate chose to run.

"Kate! Hold on!"

She didn't hold on. Kate didn't stop or wait. Instead, she ran down to the Ascension Square and out onto the pier. Keith was behind her. Kate didn't turn around, afraid she'd never be able to hold it together.

"Come on, I don't know what you saw but…" he started to say.

"I know what I saw." Kate's breaths were shaky.

"That fall definitely hit you too hard on the head." Keith sighed.

"LIAR! I SAW WINGS!" Kate snapped, facing him. "Tell me the truth."

"I…"

"Keith. Tell me the truth. _Now_."

Keith stared at her long and hard, astonished. There was the sound of thunder and ocean waves coming ashore. But silence between the two students. Kate hadn't felt so crushed before. Here she thought she found a true friend to confide in, have fun and be herself. Now, with tears starting to form, Kate was being left in the dark.

"Forget it." Kate walked past him. "I was an idiot for trusting you."

She started to leave him behind, heading for the stairs.

"I'm a guardian angel."

Kate stopped.

"….to be more specific….I-I'm _your_ guardian angel."

They faced each other. Keith wasn't lying. Kate could tell. His face was full of truth and apology. The redhead took Kate and sat her down on the Pledge Stone. He quickly made sure there was no one around.

"I'm not human. I am a guardian angel and you are my current assignment." Keith said.

Kate was unable to say anything. She watched Keith with interest, listening carefully.

"There's…well…far away from here, in the clouds high up, there's the kingdom of angels. It's where guardian angels are trained. Kind of similar how rangers are." Keith tried to explain. "The 'operator-like' angels give assignments to angels like me. And you, Kate, are uh…my latest assignment."

"So you're assigned to me as a guardian angel?" Kate's voice was quiet.

"Yeah." Keith answered.

"What is it you do?" Kate asked. "Watch over me?"

"Sort of." Keith shrugged. "My role as guardian angel is to guard you; protect you from harm."

Whoa…Kate had a guardian angel. And it was Keith. Keith was a real live guardian angel. Amazing. Pure amazing.

"So the reason you became friends with me…" Kate realized. "Was…was to do your job?"

"No! No no no!" Keith denied. "Well….ok at first. But then I found out you were really great and fun to be with. You may be my assignment but I also like you. As friends do!"

"Do you mean it?" Kate asked.

"I swear on my angel code of duty." Keith crossed his heart. "I can keep you from danger while being your best friend. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Rhythmi. It's important that guardian angels existence remains a heavily guarded secret."

"Then I swear on my rangerhood to never tell." Kate vowed.

"Thanks." Keith smiled.

"Wait…um…" Kate hesitated. "…if you really are my guardian angel…then do you watch me _every_where?"

"Relax. You do have your privacy at certain times. Bathroom breaks, changing clothes…um…that stuff." Keith sheepishly responded. "And if I can't watch you, I'm still guarding you. First sign you're in trouble, my senses are alerted and I'll be there. No problem."

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"Bell's ringing. Time for dinner." Keith said. "Shall we go in?"

"Great. I'm starving from the whole 'falling off a building' thing." Kate giggled.

They started to head through the square and up towards the bridge.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

Keith smirked.

"I might be an angel…but I am nowhere peaceful. I kick butt, including yours at ranger captures."

"Are you suggesting a challenge after dinner?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Heck yeah."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Like I said before, the updates may or may not be a bit longer. Relax! It's not like it'll be a month or a year! I shoot for every other day (maybe everyday if I can) depending on how things go. You readers are so awesome. Next update? You won't have much of a wait!**


	8. Meeting

***collapses***

**UGH…first day of school….rough…..*groans*….**

**Read, review and enjoy peoples! I'll see if I can write some of this fanfic ahead of time in free-time during classes (assuming teachers no catch me)**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate felt a strange combination of refreshment and confusion the next morning. All night long, she kept dreaming of that sensation she felt in Keith's arms. So warm, peaceful and beautiful. The light surrounding her guardian angel was magnificent. His eyes…what were in them? Why did Kate's heart race thinking about it?

"Kate?"

Snapping the girl out of her daydreams was Ms. April. She hovered over Kate's desk.

"Principal Lamont wishes to see you in his office." The teacher said.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" Kate asked, wondering what she did.

"He needs you for something from what I heard." Ms. April told her. "But I would hurry so you don't miss much of class."

"Sure thing." Kate nodded.

She got up (waving casually to the curious Rhythmi), let Chia sit on her shoulder and left the room. Kincaid was in the hall, carefully watching for running. Kate sighed and started walking.

"Kate. Already in trouble?" Kincaid questioned.

"NO." Kate answered. "Lamont needed something and I'll help him out."

"Ha. I always suspected trouble from you. You and that furry rat." Kincaid huffed.

"_Watch it jerkface."_ Chia growled. _"Or I'll ruin that hairspray'd head of yours."_

Kincaid ignored the pachirisu and glared at Kate. It was like he was inspecting her for something. Made Kate a little uneasy.

"Tell me. Why the interest in electric pokemon and mechanics?" Kincaid asked out of nowhere.

"Um…just curious." Kate gave an excuse.

"And the lightbulbs shattering across school some time back. A prank?" Kincaid shot a look.

"Come on." Kate rolled her eyes. "How could I have possibly have done that?"

Kincaid turned and walked away, his expression serious and in thought. Kate decided to go to Lamont's office. Though she'd have to be a little more careful about this sort of stuff in the future. Make sure that damn teacher would never find out. It'd be a whole lot of trouble if he did.

_Knock! Knock!_

Kate knocked on the principals door. She heard a voice telling her to come in. With a deep breath, Kate and Chia entered Lamont's office. Lamont was sitting behind his desk, though the sunny demeanor was now stern unlike usual. And in one of the two chairs in front of the desk was Keith.

"Sit down." Lamont said.

Doing so, Kate searched Keith's face for an explanation. He seemed to be a bit edgy, unsure of what would happen.

"Kate, I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Lamont told her.

"If it's the roof climbing, I'm really sorry but I…" Kate started to apologize.

"Not about that. I mean about finding out Keith's identity." Lamont stared into Kate's shocked face. "You know about him being an angel and his purpose."

"…..arceus….y-you know too?" Kate gasped.

"That would be because I am an angel as well."

The room seemed to spin, freezing the air solid. Kate slunk in her chair with shock. Her own principal? He was an angel too? One of the ranger founders was an angel? This…this was unbelievable.

"Who are you guarding?" Kate asked.

"Guardian angels have different assignments. I am whats known as a special case. My purpose was to help inspire the ranger foundation to be created. It saved thousands of lives already and will continue to. I stay here on earth to keep inspiring bright young minds as a permanent assignment." Lamont answered. "But the main focus of our meeting is to discuss your knowledge on angels and of Keith."

"I'm sorry for this but I promise to keep it a secret. You can even kick me out of school if it means…" Kate said.

"On the contrary…" Lamont interrupted. "We want you here in school. You must become a ranger as it's your destiny. You'll be saving hundreds, possibly thousands, of lives in the future. Thus, you are the angel world's very high priority to protect."

High priority? Saving lives? Destiny? It was both astounding and confusing.

"Kate, big things are expected from you. You discovering Keith wasn't supposed to happen. Terminating Keith and doing something about this, should you release information, would be problematic." Lamont informed.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret." Kate said. "Promise. Heck, I'll carve it out in blood like the movies."

Keith cringed at the idea.

"Not necessary." Lamont waved the idea away. "I'm very glad to hear that you can keep this between us."

"But…something did just cross my mind." Kate remembered.

"What's that?" Lamont asked.

"Where were you guys when I needed help 11 years ago?"

That question made the guys freeze. They knew. Kate knew that they knew about it all. The incident, the powers…impossible for them to ignore that detail if Kate was a high priority and being watched. Several minutes ticked in silence.

"…that…." Lamont cleared this throat. "That was something even us angels couldn't foresee."

From the corner of her eye, Kate saw Keith mouth the word 'sorry' with his face full of regret.

"We held a long meeting for your case and discussed whether or not to help. Our options were limited. Helping you could expose our entire race and create a gigantic mess we would never be able to fix." Lamont explained. "The only thing we were able to do was indirectly help the pokemon rangers for your rescue. We were a little late but thank goodness you're still alive."

"Yeah…" Kate muttered.

"Before that, you were one of the angels main concerns. After? Even more so. Those powers you have are unstable but hold much potential." Lamont went on. "They can either save lives or, in the wrong hands, bring us all to ruin. Hence why you have Keith as a guardian angel."

"Doesn't everyone have an angel?" Kate asked.

"No. Only those of impact on the world have angels which is temporary. When the danger passes, the angel moves onto the next assignment. Except a few cases like mine and Keith, whose assignment with you is a long-term." Lamont replied. "Hmmm…I've kept you two here long enough. Better go off to class."

"Yes sir." Both students responded.

"Kate, feel free to ask questions but again, keep this top secret." Lamont said.

"I will." Kate got up.

Keith followed her out the door. They were both silent as they walked back to Ms. April's class. It was still hard to believe. This hot-shot redhead was an angel. An angel sent to protect Kate, who was supposed to be destined for greatness. And they were being watched over one of the founders of rangers, who happened to be an angel.

"Ugh…"

Suddenly, her blood started to heat up a bit. It was making her stomach weird and head feel light.

"You ok?" Keith asked.

"Powers building up…" Kate whispered. "Need to release it…before…before it explodes again…"

"Hurry up. We might be able to slip outside." Keith said.

"No…not enough time…" Kate groaned.

"_Try inserting some of that energy to me."_ Chia suggested. _"Just a little. Then, later, you can release more when no one's around."_

"That'll work." Kate agreed.

Keith looked around the hallway cautiously, pulling Kate into a closet. He listened through the door for sound before nodding, signaling that it was clear. Kate took a deep breath and pressed a finger to Chia's cheek. The girl gave a sigh of relief as the energy left her. It wasn't the usual amount done but it'd do for the time being.

"Sorry."

Kate faced Keith, who was looking at the floor.

"For what?" Kate asked.

"That you have to suffer through this. I wish I could help…" Keith mumbled.

"Watching out for me and being my best friend is enough." Kate smiled. "It's nice to know someone cares."

Keith grinned a little. His eyes seemed so….so deep. Like there was so much more behind them than Kate thought. It captivated her somewhat.

"Are you finished?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." Kate stopped. "Better get back to class."

Kate followed Keith out into the empty hallway and over to their classroom.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You all guessed from before that Lamont had something to do with angels. But angels and their secrets? If you think that little bit is all there is to come, you clearly will be shocked in upcoming chapters. Which, by the way, won't be long at all to wait!**


	9. Vientown Errand

***sleepily wakes up half-way***

**R-read…review and en….en…..zzzzzzz…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So Issac, where've you been lately?"

The quad group walked down the bridge outside school. Ms. April sent Kate on an errand in Vientown originally but Keith wanted to tag along. Naturally, Issac and Rhythmi were coming with. And the teacher knew not to say no to the eager students.

"I've been working on a project." Issac said. "Can't say what yet but it'll revolutionize the world."

"If its rubber socks to protect us from Chia, then I am all for it." Keith joked.

"_I can shock you no matter what_." Chia smirked. _"Rubber or not."_

"I meant something that could help Almia. Make it better, give it a brighter future…that kind of thing." Issac told them.

"That sounds so _amazing_!" Rhythmi sighed happily.

"Way to think like a ranger." Kate complimented. "Though you could start small by helping out individual people. Like Keith's height problem."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Keith objected as the trio laughed. "Janice inspected me during health exams and I am going to go through a mega growth spurt at any time. Besides, I'm working out. Haven't you noticed?"

"Nope. I see no difference." Kate grinned 'innocently'.

"Oh you _so_ are going down." Keith fumed.

He chased Kate across the bridge as the blondes sweatdropped, shaking their heads. Kate had to admit he was getting fast. But nowhere near as fast as she. They reached into Vientown. Beautiful green landscape, farms of all sorts across the open spaced town and a peaceful feeling drifting through the calm winds. This place was perfect. Kate would love to be assigned to the Vientown base after graduation.

"Get back here!"

Keith coming. Enjoy the sights later. Kate continued to dash with the redhead coming up quickly.

"_Dang it, he's fast!"_ Chia sweatdropped.

"No better than me!" Kate confidently assured, as they lost him.

BAM!

Kate was knocked to the ground in an incoming collision. Oy that hurt…it'd leave several bruises in due time. The girl rubbed her sore head as she looked to see who, or what, she smacked into. It was a ranger. A girl with dark hair, equally dark eyes and shiny teeth. There was a buneary on her shoulders.

"Yikes…" She groaned. "Hm? Eep! You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm good." Kate replied. "Sorry about that."

"Nah it's cool." The ranger waved it off. "Hey you're a student from the ranger school! What're you doing out there?"

"Errands for Ms. April." Kate answered. "Say where's Tim's milk farm?"

"Lil Tim? I know the place. How about I show you?" The ranger offered.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Kate said.

"I'm Luana, one of the rangers around here. I graduated some school the class before you…oh the sweet memories. You are?" The ranger asked.

"Kate. And this is Chia." Kate introduced.

"Huh. I thought students weren't allowed partners." Luana blinked.

"Er…well Chia's not officially my partner. Just my pokemon." Kate, flustered, explained. "You know, pokeball and all that trainer stuff."

"Kate!"

Here came Keith, Rhythmi and Issac.

"I lost ya over the hills? Where've you been?" Keith questioned.

"Bumped into someone." Kate sheepishly replied. "I met a ranger and she can help us find Tim's farm for our errand."

After a round of introductions, they all set off to Tim's place. Questions were given such as 'What was your favorite mission?' or 'Why did you decide to become a ranger?'. Kate listened intently. She had been around rangers all her life and each story they told was unique & interesting. It always made her dreams of ranger'ing burn more brightly. Kate was determined to be one of the best.

"Hey Tim!" Luana called as she entered the farm. "We've got students looking for you!"

No response. Not a single soul was home. But there was a note attached to a basket of milk bottles.

Left with family to Nabiki Beach. Milk is for the students picking up the ranger school's delivery. Sincerely, Tim

"Nice day to enjoy the beach." Rhythmi commented.

Kate tried to lift the carton but found it heavier than expected.

"Need a hand?" Keith smirked.

"NO." Kate rolled her eyes.

But as the group walked out, Kate found herself struggling to carry the basket. Man it was heavy! Felt like lifting a wailord or something! Chia even went to Kate's arm to help but didn't do much.

"You know, it's not safe to carry the milk like that." Issac pointed out.

"I agree with mushroom hair here." Luana said. "I'd say to get the strongest people in Vientown to help but one's at the beach and the other is patrolling. I guess maybe Crawford can help…."

"Someone call my name?"

A tall, afro-haired ranger came walking up. He had that look to him that Kate knew; he was much more experienced than Luana at the whole 'ranger' business. But this guy was also laid back and loved a good laugh.

"Good timing. The ranger students came to pick up the milk but can't carry it all the way back." Luana told him. "Could you help out?"

"Of course." Crawford grinned.

He took the basket from Kate's hands (much to the girl's relief). Keith held onto one side for support. Luana left for the ranger base while Crawford escorted the four friends out of Vientown and back to the school. At first it was all lousy puns and jokes that the students groaned at. But Kate also got to hear parts and bits of Crawford's ranger life, which was cool.

"So what class are you guys in?" He asked.

"They're in Ms. April's but I'm in Mr. Kincaid's room." Issac responded.

"Ugh Kincaid…the dude's hair is insane as his personality." Crawford snickered. "Thankfully my teacher was Ms. April. Though I did get yelled at about three times a day. At best."

"She still yells. But more of its directed Kate and Red, here." Rhythmi giggled.

"Ah so you're this years pranksters." Crawford chuckled. "Always great to meet the next generation of jokers."

"Are you one?" Keith asked.

"Heck yeah. You hear of the time the halls were flooded with grape jelly?" Crawford grinned.

"Shut up…that was _you_?" Kate gasped.

"I also managed to glue Kincaid to his desk and replace his hairspray with whipped cream." Crawford boasted.

"Silly string, spray-on-glue, paint, glow-in-the-dark paint, pokemon move sweet scent, honey…" Kate listed. "…nope. Not whipped cream. How could I have missed that?"

"Hey what you've got was pretty darn good." Crawford said.

"You should note that Kate didn't do them all alone…" Rhythmi hinted suggestively.

"RHYTHMI!" Kate yelled.

"Crawford, don't you think Kate and Keith would make a lovely couple?" Rhythmi sweetly asked.

"Rhythmi…" Keith growled.

"There is no way I'd like this shorty!" Kate fiercely said.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Keith snapped.

"Don't worry. You'll get taller." Crawford told him. "Back in school, I was pretty short myself."

…Crawford? Short? Hard to believe what with his height. Even without the afro.

"Maybe. But I think Keith's shrinking." Kate teased.

"THAT'S IT!"

They went off running again, the chase continuing. It was always fun messing with the redhead. And besides, he messed with her a lot. Why not get some payback at times? Weird as it was…why did Kate suddenly think it was so cute when Keith's face was red with anger? Even when he wasn't angry, his face sometimes lit up that color.

Wait…did Kate hear a creak? Or was it….

SNAP!

With a shriek, Kate felt herself falling downwards. Within seconds she was submerged underwater. Brrrr…super cold! Kate tried to kick back up but felt pain explode from one of her feet. What the heck happened?

A hand snatched Kate's wrist before she sunk lower. It yanked her up quickly and out into the air once again. Kate coughed up water and breathed in the sweet air once more.

"Whoa! Hey! Are you ok?" Crawford asked.

"Yeah…" Kate wheezed. "I…I think so…."

Keith was looking her over, concerned. He inspected her foot, which was sore and starting to swell with purple color. Had to be twisted.

"Kate be careful!" Rhythmi said.

"Well it's not all her fault." Issac defended. "Some of these boards felt loose."

"I'll see to it that those boards get fixed. Think you can walk back Kate?" Crawford asked.

"I got this." Keith replied before Kate could.

He scooped Kate up in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her bridal-style. Kate blushed a little at the closeness. Keith was…strong. Stronger than she thought at least. Who knew Keith could actually pick her up with ease? It was so sweet of him.

"How cute." Rhythmi awww'd.

"Shut up." Keith and Kate said in a unison.

"Shall we go back to school?" Issac sweatdropped.

Everyone started moving back. Crawford talked to Rhythmi and Issac. Chia was talking to Crawford's budew partner, Buddy. Kate was preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Keith?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Um…did….did you save me because it's your job?"

"….yeah. But also because you're my friend. It'd suck to see you kick the dirt before you go for your dreams."

...

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"…thanks."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Update won't be too long away! Yawn…see you guys soon….**


	10. School Dance

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME! I hope you like it! Originally planned to make it two short separate chapters but then thought 'screw it'. Read, review and enjoy!**

**Authors note: a previous chapter had germen opening which, according to a friend of mine, was misspelled. Sorry! Stupid google translate…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So who're you going with?"

"Nnng….hm?"

"KEITH WAKE UP!"

The pillow was yanked from under him, slamming his head onto the wooden library table.

"Damn it Rhythmi!" Keith snapped.

"Don't yell in the library!" Rhythmi sang, dropping the pillow ontop of his head.

"I still don't see how you can sleep in here, Keith." Issac said. "The library is a wonderful place! An institution of learning that accelerates our growth. We read about the records of historic events and people who revolutionize the world. And…"

"Ok you lost me after 'sleep'. Which is what I want to do right now." Keith mumbled.

"Fine. But only if you answer Issac's question!" Rhythmi huffed.

"And that would be?" Keith just wanted the torture to end.

"Who're you going to the dance with?" Issac asked.

"Dance?" Keith blinked.

"Uh yeah. It was announced three days ago, same day we went on that errand." Rhythmi told him.

….

"…oh yeah!" Keith's lightbulb flickered on. "Tonight's dance."

"I assume you're going?" Issac said.

"Do I have to dress formal?" Keith questioned, suspicious.

"Yes." Issac replied.

"Then no." Keith laid his head back down on the pillow.

"KEITH!"

BONK!

The pillow was swiped yet again. Keith muttered a few curses and rubbed his sore head.

"Come on you have to go! It'll be one of the funnest moments in our lives, a time to remember! It's a magical moment for all! And everyone in school's getting dates!" Rhythmi whined.

"And do_ you_ have a date?" Keith fired.

"Not yet…." Rhythmi blushed a little.

"Actually…er…Rhythmi?" Issac was starting to go pink. "I uh…would you…er…would you mind if I escorted you? T-to the dance I mean."

Rhythmi gasped, eyes turning sparkly. Keith wasn't exactly sure what she said after, what with the high pitch squeals. Though the hug seemed to be a definite yes. Figures that the genius duo would be at the dance together.

"Well Keith?" Issac turned to the redhead. "Why don't you come down to the dance? There's still a few girls free."

"But he wants one girl in particular." Rhythmi smirked. "Too bad Kate's foot is still twisted. You remember that?"

Remember how Kate plunged into the water so suddenly? The panic attack over her being hurt or worse? And how the chilled girl fell asleep in his arms on the way back to school? Yeah Keith remembered. Hard to forget something like that.

"That's one reason…" Keith grumbled.

"Awwww! He likes her!" Rhythmi sighed, happily.

"I most certainly do NOT." Keith tried to repress his anger. "I don't think it's fair for all of us to be out dancing and having fun while Kate's stuck on the sidelines."

That was how it was for the past few days. Keith carried all her books, helped her upstairs and watched to make sure she was alright. Kate lost more rivalries and competitions they had. She even had to sit out during 'world domination dodgeball' with Kaplan. Poor girl. Hadn't she suffered enough?

"Hey guys!"

"_The party can now start!"_

And there she was. Keith was tempted to help the girl on crutches to the library table but Kate seemed to get a handle on things. That and it'd fuel Rhythmi's fire even more so. Chia was on the floor, keeping watch, and leapt to the tabletop.

"How's the leg?" Issac asked.

"Janice says its healing great! Faster than usual twists. I'll be done in four days." Kate happily replied.

Of course it healed fast. Keith made sure to slip some angel healing energy into her leg for fast recovery. Naturally, no one would suspect.

"So what's the topic?" Kate asked.

"The school dance." Issac responded, then started blushing again. "I'm…I'm going with Rhythmi."

"_Congrats to the happy couple!"_ Chia cheered.

"Don't worry Kate. We'll sit out some dances to talk to you." Rhythmi assured.

"Oh…er…I'm not going…" Kate told them.

"Not going?" The three said in unison.

"Ms. April and Janice are worried that something could happen. Someone stepping on my foot, decorations falling, using my feet too much…that stuff. So I'll be in my room all night." Kate explained.

Keith was suddenly disappointed. It wasn't like he was planning on going…but it would've been nice to see Kate there. In a dress. Maybe with her hair down…

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry!" Rhythmi gasped. "I'll make sure to visit occasionally!"

"No, no." Kate refused. "You three are all going to the dance and having fun. Don't even think about me for a darn second! Have fun!"

"But…" Keith was about to object.

"I'll be fine." Kate reassured. "Trust me. Worst thing that can happen is a papercut from all the manga I'll catch up on."

"You sure you'll be ok alone?" Issac asked.

"Alone? She'll never be alone with me around!" Chia bounced around.

"I thought you'd be in on the excitement." Rhythmi said to the pachirisu.

"_Not when those bidoof keep following me around. Ick. Not my type_." Chia gagged._ "I want a cute pokemon who stands up for whats right! Supports me when the chips are down! Like a…um…like an electrike! Or a luxio!"_

"See? Chia will be with me all night!" Kate said. "Nothing to worry about!"

Keith still hesitated on the matter. His job was to watch over Kate. Sure he could guard her from a distance using his angel senses and she'd be upstairs, away from danger. But Keith still wanted to do the assignment right.

"Let me put it this way." Kate could see him and the others uneasy. "You don't go to the dance? I'll fly your underwear up the flagpole first thing tomorrow morning."

"You wouldn't." Rhythmi cringed.

"I would." Kate grinned, knowing victory was hers.

"I'm not fazed." Keith maintained a cool attitude.

"What about those boxers that have pink…" Kate was about to say it.

"OK I'LL GO!" Keith burst out.

"Excellent choice." Kate chuckled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Halls were decorated amazingly. Excitement was in the air. Kate and Chia watched from bed as the other girls got ready. Lots of pretty dresses and eager girls ready to grab some punch and hit the dancefloor. They seemed especially stoked since the news that it was chaperoned by Ms. Claire and Mr. Kaplan. The other faculty staff either ran errands outside of the school.

"Kate?" Rhythmi hovered by the door nervously. "Are you absolutely sure you will be ok by yourself?"

"Positive. And I think it's more you being anxious about your boyfriend Issac." Kate said. "What's to worry? You look great!"

She did too. Green was Rhythmi's color. That deep green knee-length dress was both elegant and fun. Went well with the green dress shoes and hairclips.

"Issac's not my boyfriend!" Rhythmi protested.

"Date, boyfriend, same thing." Kate shrugged. "You go have fun."

Rhythmi left. Kate caught a brief glimpse of Issac before the door shut. Navy blue suit? Not bad. A lighter color would've suited him better. But none of that was Kate's concern. Her main focus now was to read manga books and relax in her pajamas, with Chia snoozing at her side.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Laser lights, disco ball, DJ table with latest songs and an atmosphere that could make anyone dance. And the punch? Excellent! What more could a student ask for in a dance? Keith had to admit it seemed pretty fun. Everyone piled onto the dancefloor and started to go nuts. The redhead laughed as he joined the blondes in the fesitivities.

As the dance wore on, Keith found himself being joined by other girl students. But some hours later, the energetic music died down. It turned to slow dances. Issac, being a gentleman, managed to sweep Rhythmi off her feet in their little dance. Huh. Who knew he had it in him? Keith was asked by several girls for the slow dance but Keith kept saying no. It felt like he didn't want any of them.

Because there was someone else on his mind already.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"That's it. I am officially bored."

Kate hated to admit it. But there was nothing left to do. She read all her books…three times. Even some of Rhythmi or the other girls stuff. Doodling got tedious after awhile. No homework to be done or makeup work. Kate was absolutely bored, feeling as though the room was confining her.

"All because of this stupid foot…" Kate mumbled.

The casted foot, where Chia napped. It hurt. A LOT. Granted it was healing fast but not fast enough, according to Kate. If only those boards on the bridge didn't cave in. What a safety hazard (thankfully they repaired it right away). Nothing good came from those damn loose boards.

…well…except for being carried. Kate turned red thinking how nice it felt to drift asleep in Keith's arms like that. How was Keith doing? Was he having fun at the dance? With Rhythmi and Issac in their own world, Keith could be lonely. Hmmm….nah. There had to be a few girls he was dancing with. Who'd dance with Keith? Maybe that orange-haired girl in Kincaid's class. Or possibly the pink one. Kate wasn't sure if they had dates but being highly romantic, giddy girls, they'd turn to some guy for a dance or few. And Keith probably looked good in a suit or tux or whatever. He could possibly be their next victim.

…but why care about Keith so much anyways? It was his job to look after her and this was a night he could take off. No need to worry about Kate being in danger. Nobody died of boredom. Yet. Keith deserved to have fun after helping her out so much with the twisted foot. And some girl who did go also deserved to be whisked away to the dancefloor. Why not Keith?

_Knock! Knock!_

A visitor? The door opened. Keith? And….wow did he look great in a white tux. The dude cleaned up really good.

"K-Keith? What're you doing up here?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how you're all alone up here." Keith sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on. You're missing out on the fun." Kate shook her head.

"So are you." Keith pointed out.

Ack….he had her there on that one. Keith came into the room and sat down on the bed. Chia woke up, yawned, stretched and got off the bed, leaving the room. Kate couldn't wrap her mind around how good-looking Keith was. Why? Why was she thinking this so suddenly?

A glow surrounded Kate's body. Kate gasped as her pajamas turned into something new. A long, strap-less white dress with fabric of silk. Her ponytail holders were gone, letting the hair tumble down her shoulders. Silver laurels were her bracelets and a hairclip. It was…gorgeous! But how? Why was Kate suddenly wearing a dress?

"There. You look beautiful." Keith said, smiling gently.

"You did this?" Kate blinked, stunned.

"Angel powers." Keith told her. "Don't worry. The outfit's temporary."

"How…you…I…this…" Kate stammered.

"I don't want you to miss out on dancing completely. That's why we'll do something simple. A slow dance." Keith got up and held his hand out for Kate.

"You'd dance with a girl who twisted her foot?" Kate was shocked.

"Of course." Keith replied. "Relax. I'll be extra careful."

The eyes. Those darn green, sparkling eyes just pulled her in. They made Kate reach for his hand. She was softly pulled up from bed and onto the middle of the room, with Keith's arms. His face seemed to be a little redder. Was he nervous about dancing as I was? Did he even know how? Apparently. His arms were positioned right and his feet started to move gracefully. They were…dancing. Wow.

"Um…how do you know to dance?" Kate asked, curious.

"Angels are taught about chivalry as per our culture. And er…dancing is one of them." Keith replied. "I was always the worst in my class."

"Not the way you're dancing now." Kate said. "So angels are taught about chivalry before coming to earth?"

"Yep. And lots more stuff. Battle techniques, survival methods, protection tips, how to use powers, all sorts of things." Keith told her.

"Must've been exciting." Kate grinned, thinking of what classes those things would teach.

"Not always. There were times I'd be bored out of my mind just sitting in a desk. Learning about the history, list of duties, the Angel Code…" Keith listed off.

"Angel Code?" Kate tipped her head in a curious fashion.

"It's rules created when angel guardians were first born, thousands of years back. Basically, it's the commandments where, if broken, you suffer harsh penalties." Keith explained. "Like giving assignments right to privacy. Or to never let the entire human race know of our existance."

"Which one is the most severe?" Kate asked.

Keith turned bright red and looked away. For a few minutes, he was silent as they danced across the floor. His eyes seemed to be thinking deeply, holding back something.

"…..never fall in love with a human." Keith finally, quietly, answered. "Otherwise, our wings are cut off and…w-we die."

"Die?" Kate's eyes grew wide, her blood ran ice-cold.

"Our energy gives us angel powers but also keeps us alive. Most of its stored in our wings and if its cut off…." He gulped. "…then we…um…er….i-it hasn't ever happened to an angel in the thousands of years we've been around. So don't fret over it."

It made Kate terrified. If Keith fell in love with a human, that would mean he would die? That's horrible! Cruel fate! To think angels, his own kind, would do something so atrocious. Keith shouldn't have to die! He should have a happy life! Imagining him dying…Kate would be devastated if it happened. Because…because…..

She liked him.

Not just friends. But _'like'_ like. A lot. The way he carried her, the adorable grin on his cute face, his dazzling green eyes, that warm personality…it was so perfect. Kate had a huge crush for Keith growing inside of her. Something she didn't know until this dance. The dance, in Keith's arms, which was heaven. Kate was dancing with an angel. And she loved every moment of it.

"Keith…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Please don't leave me, ok?"

"Don't worry." Keith murmured. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here to protect you."

Feeling safe, the girl in the white dress felt her eyelids grow heavy. She slowly started to drift into wonderful dreams.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith danced a little while in silence. Oh Kate…she was gorgeous. Such a beauty in that white dress. Was Keith the angel here? Or was it she, the girl Keith danced with? Back in angel training, Keith was the worst dancer ever. Now? Suddenly he was the master, smooth in every move. Even in his embarrassment and awkwardness, Keith was still pretty darn good.

"Kate…" Keith stroked her hair with one of his hands.

"_Please don't leave me, ok?"_

He had no intention of leaving. Keith swore not to abandon Kate or let her fall into danger. But why did that promise, that vow, seem to be more than just about the Angel Code? Like there was another hidden reason deep within his soul that ached to protect this sweet girl?

"Ugh these feelings…" Keith thought. "They're driving me insane! What's wrong with me?"

Kate was his assignment and best friend. What else was there to it? Rhythmi teased, Issac seemed to believe something otherwise and Lamont once asked to keep his 'feeling in control'. Of course Keith didn't have feeling for Kate! Silly! Besides, angels who had feelings for humans….well….that wouldn't end pretty. The thought made Keith tremble.

Hm? Oh. Kate was fast asleep. She was too darn cute. Keith silently chuckled and made his way back to the bed. As Kate was being tucked under the covers, her attire turned back into blue, paw-print pajamas. Keith leaned forward a bit, brushing the loose strands of hair away from her eyes and cover her with a blanket. His heart started to pull more in, drawing ever so close to her rosy cheeks and soft…

Stop. No. Not now, not ever. Heck, why even think about it? No feelings. At all. She was nothing more than best friend and his assignment.

Keith retreated and got off of the bed. According to the clock, it was late. He was with Kate a lot longer than he thought. The school dance would be over in forty-five minutes and Keith was tired anyways. No point going back. Shutting the lights off, the redhead quietly left the room with the sleeping electric princess.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Romantic? Kate's admitted herself these feelings while we've got our guy in denial. He'll warm up to the idea. Question is, can he risk the death penalty? Find out in future updates! Next one won't be too long away so sit back and be patient!**


	11. Blizzard & Triggered Memories

**Fact about this chapter, I was originally planning to use part of this scene way ahead into the Union era. But not sure how it would work out since I'd otherwise need Kate to travel north to Hia Valley and how it'd be with this new storyline. So I put the situation in early and added some extra 'fun'. Hope you guys read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"YOU IDIOT!"

Keith was smacked upside the head as he laughed. He deserved that one. Who knew the electric girl would fall for such a simple trick? If only she looked out the window for something so darn obvious.

"You said it was hot outside! Perfect beach weather, you said! It's freezing cold!" Kate shivered, wearing only a swimsuit. "Achoo!"

"Surprise! A blizzard hit the school overnight!" Keith cheered.

Another smack to the head. By then, Rhythmi and Issac joined the duo outside in the snow-covered courtyard.

"Huh. The weather forecast didn't foresee any snow." Issac said.

"Kate, why are you wearing a swimsuit in _this_ weather?" Rhythmi asked.

"T-t-t-this i-idiot here!" Kate was shaking all over, goose-bumps forming on her skin. "He…he told me it…i-it would be warm!"

"And you believed him?" Rhythmi raised an eyebrow.

"It's eight in the morning…way too tired to be thinking rationally." Kate mumbled, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Ok now Keith was starting to feel a smidge guilty. He didn't want the poor girl to turn into an icecube. And Keith suddenly didn't want anyone else staring at Kate in her kind of cute swimsuit. With a sigh, he gave her his jacket (which she graciously accepted).

"It's Sunday. We don't have class. Since the rest of the school will be staying inside, we could have the whole grounds to ourselves." Issac suggested.

"Snowmen! Snow angels! Sledding!" Rhythmi went anime eyes. "Oooh! How about a snowball fight? Guys versus girl in all out war!"

"Look at the dainty operator." Keith snickered. "Suddenly have an urge to fight do we?"

"I grew up in Cocona Village, Oblivia. Never seen actual snow before!" Rhythmi said.

"Great! Then I can kick your butt at snowball fights way too easily!" Keith taunted.

"Oh really?" Rhythmi huffed. "Well I…"

"CAN WE GO INSIDE BEFORE I FREEZE TO DEATH!" Kate yelled.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Despite the little outburst earlier, Kate had to admit this was awesome. Playing in the snow as more pristine snowflakes started to fall from the gray clouds. It was fun to duck behind walls of snow and sneak-attack the guys. Issac may be a genius but he wasn't the best fighter. And with Rhythmi inexperienced, the real battle was between Kate and Keith. This outta be good.

"Woo! Score one for the boys!" Keith whoop'd as he managed to get Chia.

"_No fair!"_ Chia fumed.

"Aha!" Rhythmi threw one right at the redhead.

"Missed!" Keith dodged.

He scooped up snow, hastily packed it and pitched it towards the blond girl. Rhythmi playfully shrieked but the hit never landed on her. Instead, it was Issac. He blocked Rhythmi from the attack.

"What the…? Dude! You're supposed to be on _my _team!" Keith groaned.

"I…know…but I must help a lady in danger…" Issac dramatically responded, clutching his chest where the snowball hit. "Even if it means…wheeze…dying…"

"You'd take a snowball for me? Oh Issac…" Rhythmi gasped, blushing.

"Oh brother…" Kate mumbled.

"You had no problem hitting Kate just five minutes ago." Keith pointed.

"She…cough…isn't a lady like Rhythmi…" Issac put a hand to his head in a theatrical fashion.

"HEY!" Kate pouted.

"Issac, don't die on me! Hold on!" Seems like Rhythmi was getting into this.

The blondies weren't a couple (yet) but they seriously acted like one. Especially after that dance. But Kate saw this as an opportunity. She smirked as she quietly gathered snow and hurled it at Keith's face. SCORE! Direct hit! And boy was he mad.

"That was a time out!" Keith snapped.

"No one called it!" Kate laughed. "Aren't you going to fight back? Or are you not man enough?"

"Oh, you're asking for it." Keith deviously chuckled.

The battle of four quickly became a war between two. While Issac and Rhythmi watched from the sidelines, Kate and Keith fired snowballs. Kate was having a blast trying to cream the redhead. He was pretty darn good. While Kate could speedily make and fire snowballs, Keith's throwing arm gave more power upon impact. A strong opponent…though his butt would get kicked for sure.

"Hey guys?" Rhythmi looked up into the sky. "Has the snow gotten heavier?"

Now that she mentioned it, Kate did see it. The snowflakes were larger and the snow on the ground was getting higher, despite the friends being outside for not too long. And it was colder as well.

"Yeah I think so." Kate said, pausing to stare at the snow-covered landscape.

POW!

"Ooof!"

Damn it. Shouldn't have left the guard down.

"And Keith is the champion of snowball fights!" Keith cheered. "WOO! The crowd goes wild!"

Rhythmi and Issac shook their heads.

"I think we should head back inside." Issac said.

"Maybe Janice will make some hot chocolate." Rhythmi added.

"Aw come on. You can't quit already!" Kate moaned.

"Yeah! We still have to make snowmen!" Keith agreed.

WHOOOOOSH!

A bitter ice wind blew in across the school yard. It knocked Kate off her feet and into the snow banks. Arceus it was freezing! Chilled right to her bones! The others seemed to think similar thoughts, crying out at the sudden bitter cold. Kate was helped up by Keith. She could see that the school building was just a silhouette with lights. The entire area went drastically dark and the snow piled even harder.

"We'll be snowmen ourselves if we stay out here!" Rhythmi whimpered, clinging to Issac.

"We've got to get back inside!" Issac called over the howling winds. "It's dangerous to be out in a blizzard!"

"Don't need to tell me twice! Let's go!" Keith shouted.

Everyone slowly started to trudge through the now waist-deep snow. Kate felt frigid but tried to force herself to keep going. She followed the other three as they made the harsh trek. Just a little closer…

WHOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!

Kate was suddenly thrown back several feet by a powerful gust of wind. She tumbled through the snow. Ow! That hurt…a lot. Kate's foot may have recovered but it was still sensitive. Rough crash through the snow made it sore again. The student struggled a bit to stand up.

"Keith? Rhythmi? Issac? Chia?" Kate yelled.

The wind drowned out her voice. And none of them were with her. Even the shadow of the school and its lights was lost. Kate was all alone out in the blizzard. No idea where to go or what to do. Or even how long one could survive outside in these conditions.

"KEITH!" Kate cried. "Someone! Anyone!"

No one was going to hear her. And if it wasn't bad enough, this blizzard was getting worse by the minute. Kate stumbled around through the snow and tried to find her way. A few more rushes of wind tossed her around, making it impossible to tell where she was going or if progress was made. Kate was growing scared, unsure if she could make it out alright. She'd be lucky if her limbs were frozen solid.

"Hello? Kate?"

A faded light appeared in the darkness. Was someone looking for her?

"Yeah! It's me! I can't find my way back to school!" Kate called out.

The light got closer. Eventually, Kate could see it was a lantern. The man holding the lantern was…Kincaid?

"You shouldn't have gotten lost, Kate." The teacher scolded. "I was sent by the school to come search for you. Good thing you're still alive."

"Sorry…" Kate muttered, ashamed.

"Just follow me. I'll lead us back to the school." Kincaid said.

Kate took Kincaid's glove-covered hand and followed him through the treacherous storm. For a stuck-up, mean, hair-spray obsessed jerk…Kincaid could be helpful at times of need. The other day Kate had put floor wax in his hairspray but now he put himself through the blizzard to come find her. Talk about a dedicated teacher. Maybe this guy deserved a little more respect.

"There's a huge snow back here. We'll have to climb down." Kincaid warned.

The land got a little steeper. Kate was guided down the hill carefully. Kinda weird how it got so high. But with the way this blizzard was turning out, it'd be no surprise if the entire school was covered up by morning. Kate was still trailing behind Kincaid when they stopped.

"Wait." He ordered.

Kate could've sworn she heard something being pushed. And that two silhouettes of pokemon were there for the briefest of moments. The cold had to be playing mind tricks.

"Alright." Kincaid said. "Come with me."

She was grabbed by the wrist and taken down stairs. When she and Kincaid were in, the entrance closed up. The lantern lit up the cement stair walls and, when reached upon, a room. A room full of books and research notes. Dust laid everywhere. This place seemed so old, undisturbed for years.

"Where are we?" Kate asked.

"A short-cut to the school." Kincaid answered.

Kincaid went to a bookcase and moved it aside. There was a carved out entrance that led into a cave. Weird secret shortcut…something out of a movie or a video game. But why doubt the teacher now? He did just save her life. Kate let Kincaid take her into the tunnel.

"So…you know about these shortcuts and stuff? How?" Kate questioned.

"I've been a teacher here for awhile. So I know my way around the school and explore every inch." Kincaid replied.

Made some sense. Though you'd think Ms. April would know. But did that mean Lamont knew? Wonder why he didn't use this passageway. After several minutes of going through the dark, rocky tunnel, Kate reached a new room. It didn't look like the school. And it didn't have any sort of exits besides the one she just came from. This place had metal walls and electric circuits, with strange machines.

"Um…this doesn't look like the school." Kate said, confused.

"I know." Kincaid said, setting his coat aside.

"Shouldn't we be at the school?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Maybe. But I've got other plans for you, Kate." Kincaid smirked.

KAPOW!

Before Kate could respond, a heavy slam pounded her back. It was a poison tail done by a Gliscor. The pokemon knocked Kate to the ground, stunning her. Kincaid stood over with a devious look.

"Meet my gliscor." He said in a strange tone. "He'll be helping me with our little experiment."

"Experiment?" Kate exclaimed. "Is this about the prank I pulled?"

"Prank? Why no!" Kincaid laughed loudly. "It's entirely different. Gliscor, strap her onto the table. We've got work to do."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith tumbled in, collapsing to the floor upon entering the warm school building. Rough time out there…certainly didn't want to face that ever again.

"Kids!"

Janice threw blankets over them. Ms. April was standing nearby, seemed to be worried.

"Thank heavens you are all ok." The teacher sighed.

Wait…maybe not. Keith suddenly felt his heart and stomach twist tightly into knots. He was a little light. His throat choked up and fear circulated through his system. He knew this feeling. The angel senses were activating. And that could mean only one thing.

"Where's Kate?" Keith looked around frantically.

She wasn't with them. No….no she must've been left out in the blizzard! If Keith didn't save her, she'd freeze!

"Oh dear she must be stuck outside!" Janice gasped.

"I'm going after her!" Keith jumped up and raced for the door.

"Keith you get back here RIGHT NOW!" Ms. April commanded, furious. "Don't you dare go out into that snowstorm!"

But he had to. Not just for the angel code or the assignment. It was to save his best friends life. He had to find Kate and make sure she was ok. He wouldn't rest till Kate was safe once more. Determined and focused, Keith charged back out into the blizzard.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KINCAID! Lemme go!"

Kate struggled as the poison tail wore off. Sadly, she was already strapped to a metal table with no chance of getting free. Even using electric powers wouldn't work, what with the straps strangely made of rubber. The gliscor hung around to make sure she wouldn't escape anyways. Kincaid was over by the machinery, fiddling with equipment.

"Let me go old man!" Kate yelled.

"I'm only thirty, you brat!" Kincaid corrected, irritated. "And I don't intend on letting you go. Especially if my plan succeeds."

"What plan?" Kate questioned.

"Let me ask you something." Kincaid said. "You think that blizzard is natural?"

Of course not. A blizzard like that at this time of year and location? No way. Kincaid removed a bedsheet from one of the machines. Kate gasped in horror to see a poor castform stuck inside. It laid inside a circular tube, barely breathing from the looks of it.

"Using this machine, I was able to magnify castform's power and create a blizzard to envelop the school." Kincaid explained. "Then gliscor here started up some strong winds. It would separate you from the group and leave me the opportunity to take you in myself. And now I bring you here, to a secret portion of my laboratory that not even Issac knows about."

Poor Issac. Left in the dark. But did this plan have to do with whatever plan Kincaid was working on? Kincaid walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. Smells flowed through the room and into Kate's nose. It…it was the aroma of medicine, chemicals and rusty metal. One that sent Kate into panic. Those scents….they….they reminded her. That horrible memory from long ago.

"No…no that…" Kate whispered.

She cringed, trembling slightly. Fear ran through her. Kate never liked places that triggered those traumatic memories. Kincaid pulled something out. A needle. One that resembled the shot doctors, or insane scientists, used. Kate's eyes widened into panic as the instrument replayed the moment of torture inside her head. She could practically feel the pain all over again. The tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Afraid you're getting a shot?" Kincaid snickered, holding the needle up.

The teacher slowly walked over to the table (Gliscor was summoned back into the pokeball). Kate's mind only saw a bright light and a dark figured scientist holding a shot full of purple liquid. She tried to shrink back into the table but was unable to avoid that horrid needle coming down on her. It poked her skin and started to pinch. The room spun around as something was being sucked out of Kate. While it felt like eternity that it happened, the event only lasted a minute or two.

"There." Kincaid smirked. "Not so bad, was it?"

Kate's mouth quivered. Her throat was too choked up to respond. She could see that something wasn't inserted inside her. This time, Kincaid was only drawing blood.

"All I need to do now is run some tests." Kincaid said, walking over to his machine. "If all goes well, then you'll be sticking around for much longer."

No! No more! Kate wanted to get the hell out of there! This was too much for her. All her panic and anxiety felt like it would explode inside of her.

"KATE!"

A blur rushed in and kicked Kincaid across the face. Hairspray head was sent flying into one of his machines. It was Keith! He found her! Her guardian angel was watching over her and would rescue her from this danger!

"Don't worry, Kate." Keith undid the straps. "I'm here to….Kate? Kate, are you alright?"

Kate's head was hung low. Keith tilted her chin up and examined her terrified face. His eyes changed emotions rather quickly. First to shock, then concern and finally to blind rage. Keith set Kate down on a chair before rushing at Kincaid.

"YOU #$%^& !" Keith grabbed Kincaid's shirt and slammed the teacher into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"N-nothing! I didn't do a thing!" Kincaid fibbed.

"LIAR!" Keith slammed his head.

"I-I was only keeping her out of the cold, making her comfy." Kincaid lied. "No need to get violent! And were you…er…running in the halls here? Why that's deten…"

Kincaid never finished. Keith slammed his head again and caused the teacher to become unconscious. He was left, crumpled on the floor. Keith didn't kill him. But it seemed like he wanted to. The redhead went back over to Kate.

"There. Kate, what did he…" Keith didn't finish either.

Kate clung onto Keith for dear life, shaking and frightened. Keith held her in his arms and stroked her hair. He was silent as they hugged for the longest time.

"I didn't think anyone would find me…" Kate sniffled, close to crying.

"I'm your guardian angel." Keith murmured. "I'll rescue you whenever you're in trouble. I will find you no matter where you are. That I swear on the angel code, rangering and my own life."

The girl let a single tear slip from her eye. Keith caught it on her fingertip and met her eyes, staring into them with his own green orbs.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go back to school."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Sweet ain't it? But what does Kincaid want with Kate's blood? Why all the fuss over her? Stick around cause the next update is coming by!**


	12. Announcement Special

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rhythmi: Hai guys! Guess what we're doing?

Kate: We'll have a cookie picnic? Torture the prisoners? Dance?

Issac: Save the world? Create a new chemical? Learn about the wonders of science?

Rhythmi: Er…*sweatdrop* I was referring to the fact that the author, Sky, will let us do announcements in the form of a chapter-ish story thing!

Keith: ACHOO!

Kate: …heads up, Keith's got a slight cold from the last chapter.

Keith: *sniff* How is it you go outside in a swimsuit in freezing temperatures but still remain healthy? And meanwhile I'm stuck with this stupid cold!

Kate: Luck?

Rhythmi: You're hated by the universe?

Issac: Poor immune system?

Keith: Ugh…I hate this…

Kate: Anyways, Sky had a lot on her mind and wanted to announce some stuff. But being lazy…

Rhythmi: Psst! Ix-nay on the insultway!

Kate: Heh heh heh…I meant _creative_! Sky is so creative that she'll let us characters do those announcements and news updates! We'll even bold-print the important stuff if you guys are so impatient to read the entire thing.

Issac: Isn't this a bit early compared to the other two main series fanfics?

Rhythmi: I believe you're thinking about the **FAQ special**. That won't come for sometime, like late Vientown days or possibly early Union era. Who knows? I heard a rumor that Sky might (or might not) do something a little differently.

Kate: Like fun-facts different or mankee riding a skateboard different?

Rhythmi: Why bring Keith into this?

Kate: Zinger! Didn't know you had it in you Rhyth!

Keith: HEY! *cough cough cough*

Issac: Next would be the matter of **co-authoring.**

Rhythmi: Again?

Kate: Let _me_ handle this. Ahem. SKY DOES NOT NEED A COWRITER CAUSE SHE'S JUST THAT AWESOME! SO STOP THE PM'S PLEASE! Thank you!

Keith: …I think I'm deaf now…

Rhythmi: Ewwwww! You spat mucus all over the announcement paper!

Keith: I'm sick! I can't help it! Tch…lemme read it. Here's the next topic, something about whether they're be **more fanfics of Almia or not**.

Issac: Sky has school, part-time job and a few other life stuff.

Kate: Life-stuff?

Issac: I'm reading it off of here…

Rhythmi: Yes well…apparently, Sky will make more fanfics of Almia to come. Updates might not be as fast as the summer when she first started or as predictable but count on them! And they'll be more reliable than those other famous authors of Almia fanfic like…

Keith: Whoa whoa whoa!

Rhythmi: …what?

Keith: You want them to come after us? They're already so adamant on those **disclaimer and claimer** things.

Issac: Actually, so are we. Sky doesn't like it when her subplots, character changes and certain aspects are 'borrowed' without permission. But she also likes to remind us that she doesn't own pokemon, despite wishing she did.

Kate: Doesn't every pokefan wish to own pokemon?

Keith: Duh.

Rhythmi: Next up is…something about noodles?

Kate: Lemme see. *snatches paper* Oh! **See this announcements actually big! **According to Sky that is.

Issac: Oh yes. She's been a writer for so many years. Since she was a…

Keith: Can we skip the backstory here?

Kate: Thing is, at the beginning of summer, Sky was on a fantasy writing block. And having the urge to write, she did fanfics of Almia and then, first time in years, posted them online; here on this site!

Keith: Kinda…ACHOO…worked out.

Rhythmi: Well yeah, lots of fans and such. They helped inspire the fanfic side to Sky and she wrote Almia fanfiction all summer long. Two main series, one crossover with this fanfic…

Issac: …and a part-time crossover…

Rhythmi: …in progress!

Keith: But it's fall now.

Kate: Thanks captain obvious. *eye roll* Sky's slowly starting to get her inspiration and fantasy creativity back. Soon enough, she'll be getting ideas, writing them down and creating thousands of stories!

Rhythmi: Will she still update the fanfic?

Kate: Heck yeah. She wouldn't forget us easily! But Sky is curious to see if she'd get any readers for her fantasy stories.

Issac: When the time comes, Sky will upload these stories on this site's sister website, fictionpress. Her username is skymessenger. I think she'd appreciate it if some of the fans here would give it a try. It'd give her extra courage and push to write novels, publish her work and pursue her ultimate dream of being a well known writer!

Kate: I thought her dream was being a ranger or a coordinator?

Rhythmi: I think that's her pokemon dream *sweatdrop*

Keith: *HACK* Wow our writer is weird…

*mysterious force smacks Keith upside the head*

Kate: On to the final part!

Rhythmi: A **thank you**! It goes out to all the readers and reviewers! Those who are registered and those who are not! It's awesome to have all these people love and adore me!

Other three: AHEM.

Rhythmi: …us. Adore _us_.

Kate: You readers keep on reading, reviewing and enjoying! There'll be more excitement to come!

Keith: Heck yeah!

Issac: The **next chapter**, from what I heard, isn't too far away! I think it's something about a giant charizard…

Kate: You're not supposed to do spoilers!

Issac: …kidding!

Other three: ...

Kate: Uh…

Rhythmi: Wow…

Keith: Who knew you played pranks?

Issac: I can be interesting at times, can't I? Heh.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)


	13. Bonus Chapter: Splash of Color

**Short chapter but in between school (ick) and a shift at work, I had to scramble. Sorry! Didn't want to leave you guys too long without something to read. Decided to make a comedy scene for your enjoyment! Read, review and enjoyment!...er…enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

There wasn't any need for debate. Kincaid was fired.

Upon returning to school, Janice treated Kate's minor frost-bites while Keith talked to Lamont about how Kate was abducted by maniac teacher. Right off the bat, Lamont announced that Kincaid would be fired and, until they'd find a replacement, Ms. Claire would have to substitute the class. Kincaid probably would've been thrown in jail.

…if he was still around.

Kincaid up and disappeared. Somehow he went to pack his stuff (from his room and the basement lab) before leaving. Not a trace left. No idea where he'd go. Luckily the authorities were asked to keep an eye on his whereabouts and the school would be extra careful about who they let in.

The students fear of Kincaid coming back soon faded. Kate recovered from the shock. Issac overcame the disappointment of Kincaid leaving and hurting his trust. Things eventually settled down and slowly returned to normal.

"KEITH! Gimme back my shoe!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"IDIOT!"

…or the closest thing to normal anyways.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate couldn't help but snicker. Her thoughts were already preoccupied with something that would be hilarious. Oh what she and Chia did was priceless. It filled them with joy! Rhythmi and Issac, who joined her in the Ascension Square, seemed to notice.

"Ok I'll bite." Rhythmi sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Revenge on that idiot." Kate grinned. "Payback for throwing my shoe into the ocean."

"I thought he tripped and accidentally let go." Issac blinked.

"Either way, they scrambled to find shoes my size and now these ones are way too big. Tch…hate them so much!" Kate said.

"So what'd you do?" Rhythmi asked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream echoed across the school grounds. Kate smirked deviously.

"You'll find out in about three seconds." Kate stifled a laugh.

Sure enough, the sound of rampaging feet tore across the courtyard and down to the Ascension Square. Kate smiled innocently as Keith stormed to the group, furious. He was only wearing the shirt, pants and shoes of his uniform. Must've been mad enough to skip the full uniform dress.

"KATE!" Keith growled. "What the hell did you do!"

"Oh…my…gosh…" Rhythmi's eyes went wide, Issac was speechless.

"What's wrong?" Kate questioned, pretending nothing was wrong.

"What's…..YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLUE!" Keith snapped.

"_I think it looks lovely."_ Chia was trying her best not to laugh.

"I look ridiculous!" Keith groaned. "Look at it! All blue and weird…and graduation pics are tomorrow!"

"They are?" Kate turned to Issac.

"They are." Issac nodded.

"Whoops!" Kate blushed sheepishly. "Totally forgot about _that_, huh?"

"IDIOT!" Keith fumed.

"Don't worry! This stuff is temporary! It'll wash out easy!" Kate assured.

"Yeah if I'm lucky…" Keith mumbled.

"How'd you pull this off anyways?" Rhythmi asked.

"Oh that part was easy. I snuck a little of the blue dye into Keith's shampoo bottle, shook it up and erased any evidence." Kate replied. "The dye itself I took from Kincaid once when he accidentally ordered it along with his hair care stuff. Figured it'd come in use one day. Which it did."

"I hate you." Keith grit his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kate rolled her eyes.

"_You know we could bleach the sides and make you look like me!"_ Chia suggested.

"HELL NO." Keith rejected.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several years later

"_Check it out! Look what I found!"_

"_Is that our yearbook?"_

"_Heck yeah!"_

"_Kate that's so cool!"_

"_Aw man I haven't seen this thing in years!"_

"_Wow we were so young!"_

"_You sayin we're old now?"_

"_Maybe you guys are but I still look pretty darn awesome!"_

"_Look at the pics of us by the Ascension Square!"_

"_How'd Ms. April get those? We never saw her hang with us."_

"_Turn to the graduation pictures!"_

"_Yeah there's me and Issac! Oh there's you Kate! You look nice with your hair down."_

"_She does."_

"_Huh. I didn't really care either way for hair up or down."_

"_Where's Keith?"_

"_There and…..oh arceus I forgot all about that!"_

"_Pffftt…HA HA HA HA HA! That was hilarious!"_

"_IS NOT!"_

"_Look at the blue! And there's the red patches from when he tries to get the dye out!"_

"_Shut the book! NOW!"_

"_And the annoyed expression? Where'd that come from?"_

"_I think it was when the photographer asked about his hair. Man was Keith ticked!"_

"_I AM SERIOUSLY BURNING THIS BOOK!"_

"_Oooh! We should show everyone else! They would die over this!"_

" _I swear if you do it…"_

"_Yeah! Lets go!"_

"_NO NO NO!"_

"_Hey everyone! You've got to see this!"_

"_ACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Bonus scene! You like? Also I left out who said what just for pure amusement. XD**

**Next chapter shan't be too long! Don't you worry! Spoiler alert, we've got a graduation on the rise!**


	14. Graduation is a Blast!

**Took a little extra time to update. Tricky for me to write near the end so I had trouble. Hope you guys read, review and enjoy this! And again, thank you all for reading!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You still got some blue on you."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Keith scowled as Kate giggled. No matter how many times he tried to scrub the dye out prior, Keith hadn't gotten rid of it completely in time. The red patches that were dye-free only made the picture worse. Much to a certain few friends amusement. At least the dye was nearly gone (one or two spots here and there) by the time graduation day came.

Graduation day….how bittersweet. When red (blue?) head stepped onto the grounds, he didn't think he'd get attached. Do the assignment and keep up the masquerade as a determined student. But now he'd miss sleeping in class, running through the hallways and the school itself. And then there was hanging out with his friends. No more chilling in the library or out on the Ascension Square with Kate, Rhythmi and Issac.

"The Ranger School Graduation Ceremony shall now commence."

Keith stood in the front row, beside Kate, Rhythmi and Issac, in the hallway (lovely décor by the way), near the stairs. Lamont stood up on 'stage' and began to make his speech.

"Congratulations graduates! It is with great delight that I can be here with you all on this magnificent day. Rangers, operators and mechanics…they are the different paths taken on which the road of dreams shall shine bright! I do not ask anything challenging for you to remember." Lamont spoke. "Remember to smile. Never forget your purpose."

The principal had been looking directly at Keith during that last part. No need to remind him again. Keith was absorbed in the student and ranger part but he hadn't once forgotten who he was and why he was in this place to begin with. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kate's excited grin and relaxed.

Issac was chosen to speak a few words as the valedictorian. Keith should've been paying attention. But to be honest, it seemed only Rhythmi was star-struck with it all. She was the one who clapped the loudest after the half hour speech _finally_ ended.

Then came the certificate portion. There would be one representative for this and the one chosen was Kate. Who could blame em? She proved herself time and time again. Best capturer in the entire school. Keith was proud of her for being top-notch at her abilities. He cheered as she came to stage and started to accept the graduation certificate.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Out of nowhere, a giant explosion erupted in the space between the students and the stage. Keith was knocked backwards with everyone else in the fiery blast. He immediately scrambled up, despite a few burn stings and bruises. There was a gaping hole and a fire that already started to spread. On the other side was Kate, who was knocked onto her back. Somehow she became stranded in the entire mess.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Lamont called out.

KABOOM! KABOOM!

Another two explosions rang from the east and west corridors. The fire was three times worse now. Students and faculty immeditetely scrambled for the front doors to the school.

"Keith!"

Keith was caught by Lamont before the redhead was about to charge into the flames.

"Saving Kate is a high priority but you know it's crucial to keep our kind a secret. It was barely acceptable for Kate herself to know." Lamont warned.

"You can count on me." Keith nodded.

"_Me too!"_ Chia climbed on Keith's head.

Lamont went outside with all the other students while Keith prepared to go get Kate.

"Well, well. Ranger students do scare easily."

Keith ducked behind a wall to see some figures appear from the a hole in the east wall. A woman in her thirties with deep red hair and heavy make-up. Then a man having seafoam green hair and a black cap on. Their outfits carried a logo but of what, Keith couldn't tell. The air was getting smokey and hard to breathe.

"Now that we've got the girl trapped, shall we go after her?" The woman suggested.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Screw waiting for information. Keith was furious they'd 'go after' Kate for whatever reason and put her in danger with the explosives. He stepped out of hiding and faced them. Kate managed to have slipped upstairs in the commotion, knowing it wasn't smart to stick around.

"I'll take care of the kid." The man said. "You go get the girl."

The woman tossed a pokeball. Out came a murkrow which she used to fly across the hole. She landed on the other side and dashed upstairs. Meanwhile, the man used a Wheezing to attack Keith. Keith was able to dodge the attacks and used Chia for battle.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Smokescreen!"

"Bleh…tackle attack!"

"You tackle too Wheezing!"

"Dodge! Go for a volt tackle!"

"NO! Wheezing, poison sludge!"

"Chia use thunderbolt!"

All in all, the battle probably could've gone on a little while longer. If not for that woman returning downstairs. Her hair was electrified and had burn marks all over. She seemed extremely frazzled. Obviously Kate's doing.

"Proton! That kid's too tough…" She panted.

"What?" The man, Proton, blinked. "What happened to Adriana, the wonder woman?"

"Well we weren't prepared for that brat being so #$^&* powerful! Retreat and come up with a new plan." Adriana, snapped. "Besides, this place will burn down soon anyways."

"Whatever." Proton summoned Wheezing back. "Lets ditch this place."

Proton and Adriana called their pokemon back to pokeballs and ran off. Keith unfurled quickly transformed to angel form and jumped straight across the gaping hole with ease. He didn't have much time. The fire was spreading like nuts and if he didn't hurry, the entire building could collapse.

"Kate!" Keith called, running up the stairs.

The second floor wasn't nearly as bad but it would be soon enough. Smoke was heavy and thick. Keith choked a few times as he searched the room for his best friend.

"_Over there!"_ Chia pointed.

Kate was lying down by a corner, severely weakened. Keith dashed over and picked her up. The girl coughed and opened her eyes halfway, staring into his own.

"K-Keith…" Her voice was frail.

"Don't worry." Keith caressed her cheek. "I'm here. I'll save you."

CREEEAAAAKKK!

Keith leapt to the side as a wooden beam came crashing down where he once stood. Time for an escape plan. The safest way would be to use the second floor. But flying was out of the question, what with too many witnesses. And there weren't any trees to grab onto and climb down. The only option was to go back through the first floor.

"Hang on." Keith gripped her right. "I'm getting us out."

Back down the stairs and another soaring jump over the hole, Keith charged down the burning hallway. Flames licked at his feet and burned his face. He didn't care. Keith clutched Kate close to him and made sure she would be safe, unharmed. A quick transformation back to human appearance and Keith escaped the building, barely missing the front door collapse. Someone took him aside, pushing him away from the fire. The frazzled Keith saw it was a ranger and his makuhita. In the backround, water pokemon were starting to douse the fire.

"Hey kid, what were you doing in there?" The ranger asked. "It's way too dangerous for you to be running around in a burning building."

"Er…sorry…" Keith mumbled, his mind concerned about Kate.

Kate didn't seem to be injured. Maybe a slight burn mark or scratch but nothing serious. Just tuckered out from the excitement. What a relief…

"Were you saving this girl?" The ranger questioned (to which Keith nodded). "Good job but be careful next time."

"I will." Though Keith didn't need someone else telling him how to do his job as guardian angel.

Taking a breath of clean air and carrying Kate, Keith joined the other students and staff who gathered at the Ascension Square.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Hopefully the next update wont be too far away!**


	15. Kate and her Family

**Maybe I worry but the chapter may be short or fast-paced. Eh. It wraps up the previous chapter plus we get a little….lost my train of thought since its so darn late. Yawn.**

**Read, review and en…en…..*yawn*….be happy….**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The fire was put out and the school, thankfully, was saved. There were parts burned and several areas weakened but all in all, Ranger School would be alright. Just needs a little renovation; worked out fine what with the next batch of ranger students not coming for awhile. The rest of the graduation ceremony was held at the Ascension Square and everyone got their assignments. Rhythmi was off to Fiorre; Wintown to be exact. Issac was to be a researcher at the ranger Union. Meanwhile, Kate and Keith were assigned to Vientown base, much to Kate's joy.

As for what happened in the building? Kate herself wasn't entirely sure. She ran off but Adriana, one of the fire-starters, cornered her. Somehow she knew about Kate's electric powers and tried to kidnap her. Since the secret was exposed anyways, Kate defended herself using said powers. Made her a little weak plus the smoke inhalation wasn't good but at least Kate was alright. Only she, Keith and Lamont knew what really happened in there and they intended to keep it that way.

The four friends said their goodbyes and went on their way. Issac to Pueltown to visit his family before going to the Union. Rhythmi caught a ride to Fiorre with the other students heading to the region. As for the duo?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So whose in Chicole Village again?"

Kate and Keith were walking towards said town as the sun started setting. Chia climbed up on Kate's head, using her as a perch to look out over the sights.

"My family bought a house here in Almia for some reason they, weirdly, didn't tell me about. Some stuff was moved in but they can't leave Fiorre yet. So my older brother, Flint, offered to come all the way from Sinnoh to watch me. He even brought our cousin, Barry." Kate explained.

"Flint….Flint….sounds familiar…" Keith mulled it over.

"It should. He's one of the Elite Four members of Sinnoh." Kate told him.

"Ah. Must be a great honor having an elite four member for a brother." Keith said.

"One would think…" Kate sweatdropped.

"KATE!"

In the distance, by a cottage house near the woods south of Chicole, were two people. Both guys; one with a light-red afro and the other with blond hair.

"Come over here and give your big bro a huge!" The red haired one called.

"No way! Me first!" The blond guy argued. "Kate! You've got three seconds before I fine you!"

Kate laughed and ran up to them both, jumping into a big hug. Keith smiled and joined the scene, happy to see a nice family reunion. She must be pretty close to these guys.

"Hm? Whose the spiky hair dude?" Blondie asked.

"You're Keith right?" The afro asked. "Kate mentioned you during the cellphone call."

"Hi. Are you Flint?" Keith assumed.

"Yep. Kate's older brother and most awesome person ever." The guy boasted.

"Ha! Just you wait! There'll come a day when the world hears of me, Barry Palmer!" The blond guy declared.

"You'll both be trumped by the best ranger ever." Kate huffed, pompously.

They laughed once more; Flint rubbing her hair playfully. With that, everyone went inside the house.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate had to admit. Her parents sure knew how to pick a good house. Very nice setting, open and friendly. Perfect to settle down and relax. Though Kate still felt her old home in Ringtown was the best place ever. This house was good too. Flint made some of his famous stir-fry and everyone ate in the living room, talking over whatever subjects flew by. Keith seemed to be having a nice time with the group. It warmed Kate's heart to see her best friend get along with the two family members she really cared about.

"So who is in your family anyways, Kate?" Keith asked. "I never did get to ask."

"Besides these two jokers?" Kate smirked, sipping her soda.

"HEY!"

"My mom and dad, with my seven year old sister, Molly." Kate told Keith. "On my mother's side is Barry with my uncle Palmer and aunt Christine."

"That's where all the awesomeness comes from." Barry grinned.

"Hmm…so if Kate's sixteen and this Molly girl is seven…" Keith asked. "Wow. Didn't think you'd be so old, Flint."

"I'm not old! I'm only twenty one!" Flint protested.

"Wow. That _is_ old." Keith blinked.

"Oh you are so asking for it…" Flint growled, clenching a fist.

"I've endured torture from Kate all school year." Keith stuck out his tongue. "Nothing you can do to me."

"He has a point." Barry sweatdropped.

"Oh I'll get you sometime." Flint warned. "Anyways, you two have to go to Vientown tomorrow so you better get some sleep."

"Where shall we sleep captain?" Kate yawned.

"There's a bed for you in the room at the end of the right hall on the second floor. Keith, you can join Barry and I downstairs here. You want the couch, recliner or sleeping bag?" Flint offered.

"I call couch!" Barry claimed.

"Uh…I'll be fine with the sleeping bag." Keith shrugged.

Everyone cleaned up from dinner and started to get ready for bed. Kate changed into her paw-print pajamas in the bathroom. Before slipping off to bed, she snuck in one more soda. There was something she knew she was forgetting. But what was it? Eh. It'd come to her later. After saying goodnight, Kate buried herself in the blankets of her bed and started to fall asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Clomp. Clomp. Clomp. Clomp._

Keith groaned, slowly waking from his sleep. His eyes searched for the clock. 12:30 am? Why were there footprints shuffling around this early? And in the dark no less? Barry was snoring next to him and Flint was passed out cold. So was it Kate? Could be going to the bathroom or getting some water."

"Nnnngggg…"

Or…not…

Keith rubbed his eyes and saw Kate sleepily walk down the stairs. What did she think she was doing? Mumbling in her sleep and walking weirdly? Hold on…it looked like sleepwalking. Was Kate a sleepwalker? Keith got up and walked over to her.

"Kate?" He whispered. "Kate? Come on, let's go back to bed…"

"Mnnnggggg…" Kate moaned.

"Come on…" Keith's hands touched her shoulders, trying to guide her.

"SPIDER!"

"What the…?"

A bat materialized out of what seemed like nowhere and Kate started to sleep-smack Keith with it.

"SPIDERS! SPIDERS! Get em off me!"

"OW! Kate! OWW! It's me! D'OW!"

"SPIDER! GET OFF! OFF OFF OFF! DIE DIE DIE!"

"KATE WAKE UP! OW OW OWWWW! Come on and wake up dammit!"

Flint and Barry scrambled awake. They seemed panicked by the yelling and stared at the scene with shock. Chia raced downstairs at the noise.

"What the hell…!" Barry exclaimed.

"Help me out here!" Keith shouted. "OW KATE! Stop it! Wake up already!

The guys raced from their spots. Barry pulled Keith away while Flint grabbed ahold of the still-sleeping Kate. She screamed and swung the bat like nuts in Flint's tight grip. But all of a sudden, she dropped the bat and went limp, fully asleep once more.

"Whew…" The guys sighed.

"What the hell was _that_?" Keith asked, sore all over the place.

"Totally forgot…" Flint groaned, face-palming. "Kate can't have any sugar after eight pm. Otherwise she gets these 'episodes'."

"Last time I got caught in one of those, my arm was broken and I was pushed into the lake." Barry shuddered.

"We're lucky this is just a mild attack." Flint said.

"_MILD?"_ Chia's eyes grew wide.

"Trust me, you do not want to see a full-out episode." Flint laughed nervously.

"No sugar after eight pm, noted." Keith gulped.

"SPIDERS!"

Kate was back in attack-mode and grabbed the lamp this time. She started swinging and smacking Keith once more.

"SPIDERS SPIDERS SPIDERS!"

"D'OW! OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Kate wake up!"

"GET EM OFF ME!"

"Someone wake her up! OW!"

"We're trying!"

"GET THEM OFF ME! KILL THE SPIDERS!"

"They're killed! Stop attacking!"

"Kate! It's me! Keith! Wake up!"

Bat dropped. Kate back to sleep-mode. Another round of sighs.

"This keeps up, I'll be dead before I'm even an official ranger." Keith muttered.

"How about you sleep upstairs where Kate's supposed to be? We'll keep her downstairs to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous or stupid." Flint offered.

"Or both." Barry added.

Tempting offer. But Kate was Keith's responsibility. Even more so as a guardian angel than her own brothers. If these 'episodes' caused potential harm or danger, Keith had to be there for Kate. That's what being a guardian angel was all about. Even as a friend he had to help Kate through this tiny 'glitch'. Either way, both demanded Keith to give his all and suck it up.

"We'll all stay downstairs. Kate and I have stuck together through worse. I can manage this." Keith said.

"Are you sure?" Flint blinked.

"Yeah she can get a little nutty." Barry warned.

"Don't worry." Keith assured. "I can handle chaos no problem."

"SPIDERS!"

"Uh oh."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Weirdest thing ever. I was just about to post this when my cousin turns on the tv. About a minute after he does, the 'spider' scene appears on Spongebob. I wasn't even trying to copy it! Hilarious though. Just freaking awesome. I imagine Keith and Kate to be like that in this chapter (scene of spider credits to Spongebob btw).**

**Next chapter isn't far off! Cant wait to see whats next!**


	16. More on Angels

**I AM SO SORRY! *bows* Work gave me overtime shifts these last few days and then school pakced on the homework. Ugh! No time in between to write! But I scrambled a mini chapter here for you guys and I should be back on track with my schedule pretty soon. Read, review and, of course, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With a soft groan, Kate slowly forced her eyes open. She was lying on the floor with a nasty headache. Took a moment to remember she was staying in her family's soon-to-be new house. But what got her was why she was sleeping on the living room floor in the first place? And why the guys and pachirisu were sprawled out in weird positions? And their faces bruises, bandages and worn out? Kate looked at the clock.

…..

"GAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The guys shot up from sleep and looked around the room like crazy.

"Aw no! Is she at it again?" Keith questioned.

"Someone get the net!" Barry exclaimed.

"KEITH!" Kate shook him by the shoulders. "WE ARE SO LATE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hm? Oh right!" Flint face-palmed. "It's daylight savings time! Totally forgot to set the clocks back an hour earlier."

Kate stopped shaking the redhead and looked at her brother in shock.

"So….we're not late?" She blinked.

"Nope." Fline replied.

Kate death-glared him. She stomped right over and grinded her teeth.

"_YOU ARE SO DEAD_…" She hissed.

"Not again!" Flint squeaked.

"You have three seconds to run!" Kate held a pillow as if it were a weapon of mass destruction.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't kill the dude!" Keith stood between them. "We were kept up all night thanks to you!"

"Huh?" Kate's face melted to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your little 'episodes'?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

Kate dropped the pillow, frozen in place. No way….she didn't….not _again_….

"You uh didn't see any of that…did you?" Kate gulped.

"We did. All of it" Keith replied.

"And I'll fine you a million dollars for making us deal with it…." Barry mumbled.

"How bad?" Kate nervously asked.

"Something about spiders and you started aiming a stupid bat, and even a lamp, at your friend's head." Flint told her. "Several times this happened. You broke three of mom's good vases, hit us on the head with an accordion…"

"Where did you even get an accordion!" Barry moaned.

"…jumped out a window, on the second floor might I add, and ending with tying Keith into a knot. That last part took us an hour to fix and you did a real number on the poor guy." Flint finished. "The foot behind the head looked painful."

"Don't remind me…" Keith cringed.

Kate's face went a deep tomato red. It was one thing for her family to see all this. But Keith? Yikes…he didn't deserve to witness this, let alone suffer the consequences! Kate wasn't herself at all during these sugar induced night episodes. And it was horrifyingly embarrassing for anyone else to find out, especially her best friend.

"I'm getting some orange juice…" Kate mumbled, fleeing to the kitchen.

Not much in the fridge. Flint had shopped for a few stuff for his stay in Chicole. No orange juice, sadly, and Kate wasn't going to swallow another drop of soda after that night. Kate shut the fridge and decided to make toast. As she set the toaster timer, Kate could see Keith walking in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Kate responded.

Awkward silence.

"…you ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah." Kate shrugged.

"You don't have to be ashamed. The sugar thing really wasn't your fault." Keith told her.

"It was. I drank the soda and completely forgot. And it was me who tied you in a knot." Kate sighed.

"Let's _not_ bring that part up again." Keith sweatdropped. "I'm just relieved you're alright. The guys told me what you could've done if this was more than a 'mild' attack and I'd hate to see you put yourself in danger."

Thank heavens for the small miracles. If it was an extreme attack like last time….Kate shuddered thinking about it.

"Besides…" Keith wrapped an arm on her shoulder and smirked. "I'm your guardian angel. It's my job to know these things and stop you from killing yourself."

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled.

"Just promise me you won't tie me in a knot EVER again." Keith chuckled nervously.

"Done." Kate nodded.

Keith's face was close to hers. His smile was awfully cute. Even in the morning, Keith had a cheerful disposition. And the eyes looked like a kaleidoscope of green when the sunshine hit it ever so…

"Kate?"

Kate snapped out of her thoughts, her mind crashing back down to earth. Keith was staring at her weirdly.

"Y-yeah?" Kate stammered.

"Something wrong?" Keith asked.

"N-n-no! I was wondering…um…" Kate tried thinking up an excuse. "Hey what about those angel powers? How many do you angel guys have?"

"Oh that!" Keith first made sure the relatives weren't listening (they weren't). "Angels powers come from their energy source that, mostly, is in the wings. The powers all angels have is flight, healing and senses corresponding to the assignment. But each angel gets one or two extra powers depending on their skills."

"And yours?" Kate asked.

"Mine focuses on battle aspects. I can create light spheres similar to a lucario's aura spheres." Keith explained. "Also I can sometimes do energy manipulation. Basically it alters reality a little. But it's options are extremely limited, very temporary and take quite a bit of energy. I'll probably only use it for shields or for extreme emergencies."

"What other powers are there?" Kate was getting curious.

"Tons. A cousin of mine, Raphael, can use the energy to alter his looks for a brief period of time. He can also boost his speed during flight." Keith replied.

"I didn't know you had family." Kate said.

"Of course I do. Raph and I are buds. We trained together a lot way back when." Keith grinned.

"What about your parents?"

"My parents? Er…um….well I uh…."

Boing!

"Hey your toast is done!" Keith suddenly exclaimed.

"Do I smell toast?" Flint called from the living room.

"Yeah!" Keith responded.

"Make me a slice!" Barry shouted out.

"Hey I'm no maid!" Keith growled.

"Yeah! Maids are way cuter!"

"Oh I'll make you wear the dress if you keep this up!"

"No way!"

"Why not, lil cousin? You cosplayed before."

"SHUT UP! ONE TIME! IT WAS ONE FREAKING TIME!"

"You? Cosplayed? Aw this I gotta see."

"Hey I've got pictures on my phone! Wanna see?"

"Don't you dare…"

"Heck yeah!"

"FLINT PUT THE CAMERA DOWN OR I FINE YOU A MILLION POKEDOLLARS!"

"See? See the dress?"

"FLINT!"

"Ha ha ha! Aw man that is hilarious!"

"There's a video of him dancing too! I put it up online."

"YOU SAID YOU DELETED IT! & *%#!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**P.S. I do think of the story and plan the scenes. So don't think I want to be working or homework…ing. I did consider possible crossover fanfics like the nutcracker, little mermaid, sonic or even danny phantom. Inuyasha was a passing thought (definitely won't work, I attempted it but sorry! No dice). **

**Next chapter will come soon!...sooner at least! *sweatdrop***


	17. Explosions of Lightbulbs and Feelings

**Itching to write some epically dramatic scenes but we're not at that part in the story yet! DARN! But I have my fantasy writing, which is coming along slowly but surely. Ever see 'Fairy Tail'? Totally recommend it. It is just plain awesome.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**P.S. I wrote this chapter while half asleep so don't be surprised for errors and such.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_YAY! We're going to the base today!"_

Chia ran on ahead as Kate and Keith walked up to Vientown. Well…after the whole mess was resolved and Flint gave an emotional goodbye (sheesh!). Keith had to admit he was feeling excited. New adventures right on ahead with his best friend! Aw this was going to be great! Though it seemed Kate was on edge…

"You nervous?" Keith smirked, thinking she was awfully cute when anxious.

"SHUT UP!" She whacked him. "I am not!"

"Hey no need to kill me!" Keith groaned.

"I'm just getting pumped up about all the exciting adventures we'll have soon." Kate huffed.

"Right." Keith rolled his eyes. "And you're shaking because…?"

"Cause it's cold outside, idiot…" Kate mumbled.

Keith sighed. It _was_ chilly outside. And even if she was nervous, Kate could be freezing. Keith slipped his jacket off and gave it to his friend.

"Aren't you cold too?" Kate asked.

"Meh. I'm fine with it. I've worked in worse conditions." Keith shrugged.

Vientown was just as it was the last time the pair visited. Nothing changed a bit. And up ahead was the ranger base, in all its glory. Kate was shivering again…this time Keith knew she was getting nervous. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders (mentally noting her frame was more petite than previously thought).

"Come on." Keith said. "Let's go show those guys what we can do."

"Yeah." Kate nodded, grinning.

KABOOM!

From the base doors, black smoke burst out. Several people were running out, fanning the smoke away. Two of them Keith recognized as Luana and Crawford, the rangers Kate befriended from the errand. One more guy seemed familiar but from where?

"That's it! We are signing you up for a cooking class!" Crawford moaned.

"I did what the recipe said to do!" Luana argued.

"Are you sure?" Another girl with red streaks questioned.

"…kind of maybe…" Luana sheepishly mumbled.

"Better get cleaned up. Those new kids will be here any minute." The familiar guy said.

"Guys?" One more girl sweatdropped. "They already are…"

Everyone turned to face Keith and Kate, who stood a few feet away. At first, awkward silence.

"SURPRISE!" Crawford shouted.

"No kidding!" Kate sweatdropped.

"Wow! You _are _the same kids from before! I knew those names were familiar!" Luana squealed.

"Good to see ya! But what happened here?" Keith asked.

"Luana here tried to bake you guys a welcome cake and it didn't…er…turn out well." The streak haired girl explained.

"I guess we'll be doing the initiation outside." The familiar guy sighed. "Congratulations on graduating!"

"Bit of a shame both the graduation and initiation here are up in smoke!" Crawford sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Aha! That tough-looking guy was the same one from the fire! Keith saw him just as he ran outside, saving Kate!

"Anyways, my name is Barlow and I'm the leader of the Vientown ranger base." The guy from the fire greeted. "You already know our resident prankster and toaster killer."

"Toaster killer?" Kate blinked.

"I'm not the best cook…" Luana laughed nervously.

"Yeah the explosions are worse with toasters!" Crawford snickered.

"Elaine here is our mechanic." Barlow waved to the streak haired girl. "She can build anything but prefers taking apart stuff. And finally we have our operator, Annie. Won the recharge styler competition for four years straight! One of the best operators the world's ever seen!"

"You praise me too much!" Annie sweatdropped.

"So you're Kate and Keith. Our newest recruits." Barlow looked them over. "Hmmm…I think we have a couple of good ones. They'll make fine rangers in no time."

"You really think so?" Kate went star-eyed.

"Oh you're so cute!" Luana rubbed Kate's hair. "Hm? Hey isn't that the pachirisu from before?"

"_Hiya!"_ Chia greeted.

"Yep. I'm thinking she can be official partner pokemon now." Kate said, scratching Chia's ears.

"Why not? You two are a good match." Barlow said. "All we need are the stylers…"

BLECH!

Another round of smoke sputtered out the ranger base.

"...they're inside the base aren't they?" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Along with the new uniforms." Annie added, wearily.

"I better start fixing this." Elaine groaned, pulling out a wrench from her pocket. "It might be an hour or five."

"Awwwww! No first mission?" Kate seemed disappointed.

"Love the enthusiasm. And nobody said there wouldn't be a first mission today." Barlow told her. "You and Keith get your first mission whether the base goes up in flames or not."

"And it most certainly will one of these days." Crawford mumbled, smirking at Luana.

"Stop looking at me!" Luana whined.

"Alright then! First mission is to deliver the newspapers!" Barlow announced.

"Chief? Uh…" Crawford gulped.

"…in the base?"

"Yep."

Barlow thought it over a moment. Another round of smoke flew out. That didn't look safe to breathe in…how much damage could one girl do to a kitchen?

"Then the next option would be Keith's partner pokemon!" Barlow decided. "First mission is to find Keith a partner pokemon."

"Yes sir!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Geez…do pokemon hate me or what?"

The two friends had searched Nabiki beach but none of the pokemon stuck out. Either Keith didn't feel it was 'the pokemon' or the pokemon tried to kill him. The path to ranger school and Chicole village didn't have many pokemon either. So the only option left was to try the Vien forest.

"There's a perfect pokemon for you somewhere, Keith." Kate said. "We'll find it!"

"Yeah…after I get my face scratched or #&$*^ burned a thousand or so times…" Keith muttered, irritated.

"_I thought short people were supposed to be jolly_…" Chia cocked her head.

"SHUT UP!" Keith snapped.

Kate knew it was time to back off. She felt sorry for Keith. Chia was an easy find and even then they were partners before becoming rangers. Here was Keith trying his hardest, not having any luck whatsoever. Kate wanted to help but how?

"_ACK!"_

Huh? Chia and Kate looked at each other, confirming they did hear something. Both charged towards the direction, deep into the woods. The cry had come from near the river. Sure enough, there was something there. A buizel caught inside a sharp, metal trap. He struggled to get free but it seemed to make the trap clench tighter. Poor thing!

"Kate!" Keith ran to her side. "Don't run off like tha…what the…?"

The redhead didn't waste a second. He dashed to the buizel's side and started to pry off the trap. Wow…Keith had been working out. It took a certain amount of strength to get those kinds of things off. Here, Keith was forcing those pinchers wide open and letting the buizel slip out.

"There…" Keith breathed, relieved as he set the trap aside. "You ok?"

"_Whew! You saved my life there!"_ Buizel said.

"Any time." Keith took out a first aid kit and wrapped the pokemon's paw. "Say, any chance you'd be my partner pokemon?"

"_Heck yeah!"_ Buizel leapt to Keith's head. _"It'll be awesome!"_

"Nice to meet ya…hmmm…how does the name 'Wave' sound?" Keith asked.

"_Great!"_ Wave cheered. _"Wave, the buizel who kicks butt and rocks the world!"_

"Well Wave, I'm Keith." Keith said. "Those two are Kate and Chia. We just became rangers not that long ago."

"_Huh. The electric babe is cute."_ Wave said, staring at Chia (who turned pink at the comment).

"Wait a sec. Poaching pokemon is illegal in Almia." Kate remembered. "Who the heck would set these traps?"

"_Dunno but they weren't the nicest people in the world. I saw a few shady looking guys in these space-suit costumes sneaking around here earlier."_ Wave told the group.

"_Space suit? Weird…"_ Chia responded.

"We'll have to let Barlow know." Keith said. "And now that our mission's done…"

"Hold up." Kate stopped him. "Maybe if those creeps are still around, we can catch them ourselves!"

"What?" Keith stared at her in surprise.

"Think about it! We'd be saving a ton more pokemon! We'll be doing good for the world on our very first day!" Kate got excited. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Kate!" Keith called as the girl started to run off.

If there was one trap, there had to be more. And Kate wasn't about to let innocent pokemon get hurt like Wave did. She couldn't stand to see pokemon in any sort of pain. That little buizel's foot was bleeding through the bandages. Whoever those jerks were, they would pay for this.

"Hey, you think we need more of these things?"

Kate heard voices. She dashed into the darker, deeper end of the woods. In one of the clearings, there were several men in weird space suits talking. They seemed to fit Wave's description.

"Nah. We're good. Besides, those damn things are too heavy."

"Totally with you on that."

"Why the heck are we poaching again?"

"Moron. There's no pokemarts here and not many trainers come to this shabby region. We make do with what we've got."

"And what we've got are metal traps."

"More pokemon we have, the smoother our operation goes. It was trouble enough moving parts of the organization all the way over here. Real pain in the #*^$ ..."

Poachers alright…but not the usual kind. They didn't seem to be all about money. Something was off with these creeps. Keith caught up and quietly listened in along with Kate.

"Well rumor has it we ain't the only ones here. Some other team blew up a school."

"What? That's so sick….why didn't _we_ do that!"

"And there might be another team lurking about, starting to come out of hiding."

"Amateurs."

"You said it."

"Think they're after the same thing?"

"Better not be. More than enough hassle to steal it but to have competition? Ugh!"

Competition? Other teams? And something to steal? What was it? Kate wanted to learn more. The men set up one final trap and then left. Although tempted to bust the faces of those jerks faces, Keith stopped her. He seemed furious too but his mumbled excuse was how something didn't feel right about the guys. So they managed to get out of the woods and head back for Vientown. Thankfully the smoke cleared and the base was deemed safe to enter once more.

"Well, well! I see we've succeeded in the quest!" Barlow said upon their return.

"Yep!" Keith grinned. "This is Wave!"

"_Yo!"_ Wave waved his paw.

He was introduced to the other partner pokemon; Buddy (budew), Fluff (buneary) and Punch (makuhita).

"Mission clear!"

Kate and Keith tried out their ranger poses. While Kate had practiced for weeks in secret, she had to admit Keith's pose was freaking cool. A flip and brash pose? Not bad at all!

"Hey what's with the buizel's paw?" Luana asked.

"Oh yeah, we found some metal traps in the woods." Keith replied.

"Traps?" Crawford looked at them, surprised.

"We found these poachers in space suits setting traps around Vien Forest. Didn't hear much of their rambling except for something about stealing." Kate told him.

"We'll keep an eye on that area and get Elaine to disassemble any traps we bring in." Barlow said (to which Elaine was overjoyed). "Anyways, we've got your stylers and outfits set up on your beds. Upstairs, the left wing is the girls while guys get the right side. Rest of the day is yours to relax! Tomorrow, the real fun begins!"

"Thanks!" The two thanked cheerfully.

Immediately, the duo went upstairs. They departed to the different rooms. Kate entered the girls, where different bunk beds rest. She could tell the one at the far end of the room was hers with the outfits and styler resting neatly on the covers. A dream come true…these outfits were Kate's. Oh how far she had come! It made her nose tickle….

"ACHOO!"

POW!

All of a sudden, the lightbulbs exploded! From the bedside lamp, the ceiling light and, from what Kate heard, the hallway lights…they all just randomly exploded! That was incredibly weird…

"EEP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"That…was so freaking…AWESOME!"

Everyone (mostly everyone anyways) was a bit freaked out from downstairs. The lightbulbs downstairs must've went kaput too. Kate heard footsteps rushing through the halls right before Keith burst into the room.

"Kate! You ok?" He asked, breath shaky and face concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Kate assured.

Keith relaxed. He leaned against the doorway.

"That was weird." He said.

"Definitely." Kate agreed. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Keith shrugged.

More footsteps. This time it was Luana and Crawford who came to see them.

"Are you ok?" Luana asked, worried.

"We're good!" Keith replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Elaine thinks the circuits fried up. She's fixing them now and will get to work on those lightbulbs soon. Careful of the broken glass though." Crawford informed.

"No problem. Need help?" Kate offered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Who knew the base had so many darn lightbulbs? It took forever to sweep the glass and replace them all. Keith rested on his bed, exhausted from the workout.

"Well…" Keith thought. "At least nobody was hurt."

And by nobody, he meant Kate of course. His main priority, as fun as ranger life may be, was to be the girl's guardian angel. Keith's senses went a bit berserk around those strangers in the woods; a tiny bit similar to how he felt with Kincaid's kidnapping and the guys who blew up the school. He'd be keeping a closer eye out for signs of impending danger. No one would hurt his girl.

…..back up.

_His _girl? Was Keith implying that Kate belonged to Keith and Keith alone?

No. Nuh-huh! Not a chance! No way!

"Pull yourself together!" Keith mumbled to himself. "You don't think these things!"

Think about training in case danger should arise. Working out did some good and ranger life would improve his physique. It didn't hurt to have more strength on your side. Maybe Kate would notice the hard work. Did she like guys with muscles? Maybe…

GAH! Not again! Keith groaned and slammed his face into the pillow. Why was he thinking these things? It was like he couldn't help it, wasn't able to stop!

Fine, Kate was cute. For a human. But that didn't mean a damn thing. Keith was an angel and would always be one. He was a guardian angel to his best friend, nothing more. Couldn't best friends think their best friend of the opposite sex was cute? It's completely normal. No real worries.

Keith tried to fall asleep. But each vision that danced in his head was one of the magnificent Kate.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Traps, exploding lightbulbs, growing feelings? Why whatever could it mean? Obviously YOU have to stick around for more chapters which come soon!**


	18. Base Chaos

**Short chapter packed with humor! Enjoy, read, and review!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Morning…"

Keith yawned, stretching his arms as he walked into base. These ranger outfits were great! Looked spiffy on Keith, plus comfortable and easy to move around in. Keith walked into the main room in the base where Crawford and Annie were. Kate strolled through the front doors.

"You two get up early." Annie noticed.

"I like to take morning jogs." Kate said.

Translation, she was doing her electric energy release somewhere. Keith couldn't help but see that Kate looked…well….different in uniform. Why did it seem to bring out curves on her? When did she start looking so darn…

"What do you think Keith?"

"Hm?"

Keith snapped out of his thoughts and faced Kate.

"You want some milk pudding?" Kate asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure." Keith replied, not knowing what was going on.

"Great! I'll go get some!" Kate cheerfully said.

She happily went through the backdoor, on her way to the kitchen. Crawford smirked at Keith deviously.

"What?" Keith uneasily said.

"You like Kate, don't you?" Crawford questioned.

"WHAT! I DO NOT!" Keith fired back.

"Awww! I remember falling in love at your age…" Annie sighed.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Keith shouted, his face getting red.

"Oh come on. You were staring at Kate as if she were straight from a women's swimsuit magazine." Crawford rolled his eyes. "You're into her."

"Definitely into her." Annie agreed.

"NO WAY!" Keith denied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey do you hear shouting?"

Kate met Luana in the kitchen; together they spooned out some milk pudding into bowls and gathered up spoons.

"Probably Crawford's pranks." Luana shrugged. "He does the weirdest things."

"What's up with the afro anyways?" Kate asked.

"Dunno. Started after he graduated from what I heard and it hasn't died since. I tried so hard to get that thing to normal…" Luana groaned.

"You could shave it." Kate suggested.

"But he wouldn't look as cute when he's bald." Luana said.

….

"You like him?" Kate blinked.

"PLEASE don't tell!" Luana begged frantically. "I've tried to hide it for so long! If anyone here at base knows, I'll be humiliated!"

"It's cool! I swear not to tell!" Kate promised.

"Good." Luana sighed, relieved.

"So…um….how long have you liked Crawford?" Kate asked.

"How long have you liked Keith?" Luana questioned back.

Kate's face turned a deep red shade. Shocking that she knew.

"H-h-how…?" Kate stammered.

"Woman's intuition? Something seems to click with you and him. I figured someone's got to have a crush on the other. And you seemed more likely." Luana told her.

"Um…" Kate was still blushing hard.

"I won't tell." Luana smiled.

The girls made sure no one else was nearby to listen before they talked more.

"I uh…I kinda known I liked him since the school dance, right after I first met you and Crawford on that errand." Kate's voice was low. "He danced with me, despite the twisted ankle. And I realized he was a really sweet guy underneath the super thick, idiot exterior."

"How sweet!" Luana gasped.

"And you?" Kate asked.

"Um…." Luana turned pink. "You know that 'love at first sight' thing? I guess that was me. I really liked how Crawford made me laugh. Still do. He's a guy who can pick me up from any sort of blues and make the world seem like a happy place."

"That's really cute!" Kate said.

"I thought about confessing a few times but….b-but I can't do it." Luana sighed. "He's way too amazing. Besides, Crawford would just shoot me down and tease me."

"You have more of a chance with him than I do with Keith." Kate responded.

"Why? You really think he'll reject you?" Luana questioned.

"Probably..." Kate mumbled, looking down. "He's not going to like me. No chance of our friendship going anywhere."

Keith's an angel, Kate's a human. The two being together was impossible. It was a doomed crush from the start. Despite it all, Kate still liked Keith. She couldn't help but like him. Something about that arrogant, hot-tempered red-head…

"Come on. Shall we present the pudding to our idiots?" Luana grinned playfully.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"PUT IT AWAY! PUT THAT THING AWAY!"

"What about this one? I bet Kate would look super amazing in that one!"

Keith scrambled, trying to snatch the bikini magazine from Crawford. Damn the guy was tall…wasn't easy getting the magazine from him. But as soon as he got it, Keith would burn it and any other mental images he was stuck with. This was pure torture! Evil! Diabolical!

"Annie! For arceus sake, help me out here!" Keith yelled.

"Did you see the swimsuit on page forty two?" Annie inquired.

"Huh. Let me see…" Crawford flipped through. "Aha! And wow! Here Keith, can't you just see Kate in _that_?"

"Ack!" Keith turned bright red. "B-but that's just strings and lace! It hardly covers anything!"

"Exactly! Now fantasize Ka…"

"NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA!"

At that moment, Kate and Luana entered the scene and stared in shock. Luana set the bowls down, walked over and swiped the magazine when Crawford was distracted.

"Crawford!"

WHACK!

"Owww!" Crawford whined, rubbing his head.

"Don't sink Keith down to your level!" Luana scolded.

"Hey I was just teasing!" Crawford moaned.

"Actually he was trying to get Keith to imagine Kate in bikinis." Annie corrected.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!" Crawford shouted, panicked, as Annie stuck out her tongue.

"You are so dead…" Kate growled, grabbing a flamethrower.

Barlow and Elaine walked in and stared at the events taking place. Kate chasing Crawford with weapons, cheered on by Luana and Keith. Annie was laughing herself to tears over it.

"Huh." Elaine checked the clock. "Not even 8 and there's chaos. Must be a new record."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

First day was fairly simple. Deliver newspapers, help out with quests, meet the neighbors, that kind of thing. Kate made sure to stop by her family's house to say goodbye to Flint and Barry before they rushed back to Sinnoh. Her parents and little sister would arrive fairly soon.

Overall, the day was calm.

"CRAWFORD GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!"

…the night? Not so much.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I was worried I wouldn't be able to post this chapter in between college visit, mom-daughter time and checking work schedule (turns out my workplace has a gigantic power outage issue…) Next chapter? Not far behind!**


	19. The Color Within

**Another chapter! But I'll be talking on and on more near the end!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE!"

"Leader? We're all in the same room…"

Early next morning. Everyone gathered in the main room of the base. Barlow stood before them all, ready to say something.

"We've got a flood of reports coming in." Barlow started to say.

"I didn't cook today!" Luana wailed.

"Not _that_." Barlow sighed. "I meant that there's been some trouble. Havoc is running amok up north in Pueltown while the pokemon at Nabiki beach are acting strange. We wanted action? Well we've got it."

"Alright!" Crawford whoop'd. "About time!"

"Where do we go?" Luana asked.

"Crawford and I will head to Pueltown to take care of things there. Luana, I trust you and the rookies to Nabiki beach. Check things out and calm the pokemon down." Barlow instructed.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone saluted.

"Annie and Elaine, man the stations while we're out." Barlow told the remaining girls.

"Count on us, captain." Annie and Elaine sang from their workstations.

The group of rangers left the base. Barlow and Crawford went up into Vien forest while the others headed west, towards the beach. Coming into the area, Kate could feel her head starting to ache. A grinding, high pitched noise was coming from on the beach. Keith and Luana groaned, hearing the sounds as well.

"Eep! What is that?" Luana gasped.

On the sands, a strange red machine that seemed to be pulsing out dark energy and weird noises. The pokemon in the area were running around like crazy, their expressions looked as though they were hypnotized. Needless to say, this wasn't normal.

"Capture on!" Kate jumped from the ledge and raced to the nearby shellos.

Shellos? No sweat. Easy pokemon to capture hypnotized or not. But….something was wrong. The shellos was supposed to be befriended. Instead it released itself and went off somewhere. Except for the partner pokemon, all the pokemon were still acting nutty.

"Did you do that capture right?" Keith asked.

"Yeah I think so." Kate inspected her styler.

"Lemme try." Luana offered.

She tried to reel in a glameow. Same results.

"Hmmm…this machine must be interfering with pokemon and the capture process. Maybe something to do with the hypnosis." Keith guessed.

"If we destroy it, then maybe the pokemon will be set free!" Luana suggested. "But exactly how…hmmm…."

Kate could do things 'her' way. A little electricity and this thing would be shut down. She smiled at Keith knowingly. Redhead got the message and diverted Luana's attention. Kate took a deep breath in. Charging attack energy, she slammed the palm of her hand onto the machine. Electricity loaded into the machine, making it whirr and buzz weirder. It sputtered a little before exploding into a massive cloud of smoke and spare parts.

"Hey!" Luana spun around, barely missing it.

The pokemon blinked, their minds returning to normal. As if nothing ever happened, they went about their business.

"Um…how did you do that?" Luana asked, unsure what happened.

"I…uh…kicked it?" Kate gave an excuse.

"You kicked it?" Luana gave a weird look.

"Yeah." Kate shrugged. "Kicked it and then it went kaput. That easy."

"….ok…." Luana shook it off. "I guess we should think about who put this here and why."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

As if on cue, two people, man and woman, stormed up to the group. They wore black uniforms with a purple logo. And wow did they seem ticked.

"Why did you go destroy our gigaremo, man?" The guy asked, irritated.

"Yeah! We needed that for our experiment!" The girl huffed.

"What experiment is that?" Keith questioned.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" The girl sneered.

"We're rangers. It's our job to protect people, pokemon and the environment and clearly you idiots are causing trouble." Kate stepped forward. "We could always arrest you…"

"What is going on!"

Another man appeared on scene. His outfit was a tad bit different but still same colors and logo.

"I told you two to stay put!" The man snapped.

"But leader! These stupid rangers ruined our gigaremo!" The girl whined.

"Yeah man! We gotta teach dem a lesson!" The guy chimed in.

"Lesson or not, we…" The man paused, looking at the rangers. "Oh &#*$^…rangers! RETREAT!"

The trio immediately zipped down the beach, frantically making their escape.

"GET BACK HERE!"

What? You think Kate was about to let them get away like that? She took off after them, with Keith and Luana behind. The creeps ducked inside a cave; Marine cave to be exact. Kate didn't pause to think it over though. She was chasing right after them and into the twisted maze of the dark, damp cave.

"Boss! Ranger! HELP!"

Hm? More people? Near the end, Kate ducked behind a rock and….ewwwww! She was being slimed on by shellos! The pokemon may be cute but not when it was sliming all over her!

"_Ewwww!"_ Chia shuddered.

"Shush." Kate whispered. "Let's listen in on this."

"Ok what is going on _now_?"

A girl's voice. Snooty sounding by what Kate heard.

"Rangers! Chasing us! Aaaah!"

"Aw man they were gonna arrest us! We barely lost em!"

"Don't be such babies. Those low level goody-two-shoes rangers won't be able to catch us."

"B-b-but…!"

"They destroyed the gigaremo!"

"They destroyed it? That prototype requires a massive amount of electricity. And there aren't many pokemon of that sort near here."

"Well it was destroyed! Shattered! Blown to smithereens!"

"Hmmmm….I suppose the job was to monitor all operations of our gigaremo. This must be why they said to stick around till the gigaremo was destroyed or carried off. Though you four grunts barely moved it yourselves. Aw well. Machine's destroyed which means I can leave this icky place."

"But we can't go out! There are rangers!"

"Duh. I know that, stupid. I've got an abra that'll take us back to HQ. It's no fire type but *sigh* it'll do. Let's ditch this place."

Kate heard the abra cry out and then the sounds of a psychic teleportation. She peeked out to see the people were done. Right about then, Keith and Luana (tired out) ran to the scene.

"Don't run off like that!" Keith panted.

"What happened?" Luana asked.

"They had a boss and were saying stuff about this 'gigaremo'. Must be the machine's name." Kate told her. "There was a part about experiments but I didn't get it. They seem like bad news to me."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The machine, decided by the group, was lugged to the base for inspection (courtesy of the neighbor, Big Bertha). Elaine wanted to take it apart but was stopped by the group, suggesting to wait for Barlow and Crawford to return before doing so. But they were gone an awfully long time. No quests to be done or anything else to do. The group was bored. Even the pokemon couldn't do anything but nap the time away (odd how Wave and Chia were snuggled so close)

Keith was, in a bored motion, tossing an apple from hand to hand.

"Hey Keith? THINK FAST!"

"Whoa!"

Before he knew what was happening, another apple flew for his head. Keith skillfully caught it and, with the other apple in air, started to juggle the two apples. Kate looked impressed.

"You juggle?" Annie asked.

"Yep." Keith replied.

"Really now?" Kate smirked.

She flung another apple to him, which Keith masterfully added into the mix. Kate tried to throw him off with five. Six. Keith was juggling six apples in the air, without any sort of trouble. Weird, he'd usually just get to five before having difficulty. Must be getting better. In a last show-off move, Keith tossed an apple to each of the girls, one to the bowl Kate got them from and took a bite from the final apple he kept.

….

"That was awesome!" Luana cheered.

"Way to go!" Elaine clapped.

"I didn't know you juggled!" Kate grinned.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Keith pompously responding, munching on the apple.

"Right. Like you're an enigma." Annie chuckled.

"Everyone's got something nobody else knows." Elaine said. "I happen to speak fluent Italian."

"No way. You?" Luana gasped, eyes going anime-style.

"Sì! Lo vengo da origini italiane!" Elaine spoke. "Siete tutti gelosi di come stupefacente sono io?"

"….didn't understand a single word." Keith sweatdropped.

"Same here!" Kate laughed.

"I have a twin sister!" Luana chimed in.

"YOU have a twin?" Kate exclaimed.

"Her name's Candice and she took over as gym leader to our hometown, Snowpoint City." Luana responded. "We did some pokemon training, though, before that and before I came to Almia. While we focused on Sinnoh, we did go to Kanto and Johto. I adore Cerulean city! Oh the cape is divine….so romantic…"

"I've had 30 boyfriends." Annie boasted.

"NO WAY!" Luana moaned. "And I can't even get one…"

"But you're not even old!" Kate said.

"Well there are a few weird cases. Like that summer fling in Undella Town. Or when I dated those triplets at the same time." Maddie recounted. "Umm…their names were starting with C, I think. Well I broke up with em and now I can't step into Straiton City without trouble. Oh! Or the long distance relationship…"

"Isn't she in a relationship now?" Kate asked as Maddie babbled on.

"Yep." Luana sighed. "I think it's some online boyfriend or something."

"So Kate, what's your little unknown fact?" Keith questioned.

Kate's face went pink. Keith didn't mean the electric powers and Kate knew it too. But she obviously had an embarrassing secret. Now if Keith could just dig it up…

"HONEY, WE'RE HOME!"

Crawford burst through the front door, looking mighty proud. And also like he had been on fire. His uniform was tattered, skin covered with ash & burns and, apart from the humor, seemed tired. Barlow followed in behind him.

"Oy what a day…" He groaned. "Who would've thought Team Rocket would come to Almia?"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Everyone else (minus afro dude) exclaimed.

"But they disbanded!" Elaine said. "Twice! Once in Kanto and once in Johto!"

"So why are they in Almia now?" Keith asked.

"Who knows?" Crawford shrugged. "We kicked #&$^%, rescued pokemon and saved citizens from being terrorized. The crybabies ran off screaming before we could catch em. That'll show evil do-er's to stay out of Almia!"

"Well our end was pretty exciting." Luana said.

"Oh? Tell us more." Crawford challenged.

"Gladly."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith walked into the girls room, looking for Kate. No sign of her. But the shower was running so that gave him an idea of where she was. With Wave and Chia hanging with the other pokemon and the base doing whatever they did, Keith sat on one of the beds and waited for the girl to finish.

What a day. Villainous teams attacking Almia? Startling. The world just wasn't safe as it used to be. Couldn't someone walk down the street without some big nasty organization causing trouble? Geez. Team Rocket and some other team causing trouble. Even the smaller low life creeps like poachers didn't make things easier. But rangers thrived for a challenge. The situation would be resolved one way or another.

The water stopped. Kate must be done. She was getting out of the shower, wet and in her small black bikini….

DAMN IT CRAWFORD!

Keith groaned and slammed his head into the wall. That stupid magazine image was still fried in his brain. Well…er…anyways, there was a little silence. Finally, Kate came out of the bathroom in her blue paw-print pajamas. Still, with her hair let down, she looked cute. Pretty in her own little way.

"Oh Keith!" Kate was surprised. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Crawford's teasing Luana again, Barlow's calling the Union about that 'gigaremo' while Annie's making sure Elaine's not destroying said gigaremo." Keith told her.

"Ah. Got it." Kate sat next to him.

"By the way…" Keith smirked. "You never did say your little secret earlier."

"Ack! Um…didn't I?" Kate nervously laughed.

"Nope." Keith shook his head. "Come on. Lemme hear it."

Her face flushed. Kate looked away, anxious and not sure whether it'd be smart to say anything. What was it that bugged her? Keith was desperate to know, to help, to console her. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I swear I won't tell the others. It's between you and me." Keith vowed.

Kate hesitated. She searched his eyes with her own. Keith could tell a lot about Kate from what was in her crystal blue eyes.

"Um….about my hair…" Kate mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"…..I'm…..I'm not really a brunette."

Didn't see that coming.

"You're not?" Keith blinked.

Kate shook her head.

"Then what's your real color?" Keith asked.

"Orange." Kate's voice was small.

"Orange?" Keith echoed. "W-wow…I had no idea. But why dye your hair?"

Silence. Kate struggled to say something. Then a deep breath.

"As a little kid, I got teased a lot. Kids used to yank on my hair and call me nasty names." Kate confessed. "So for years, I dyed my hair and eyebrows this color so I'd blend in. The teasing didn't go away but at least they didn't make fun of my hair anymore. And…um….and even coming to Almia, I thought I'd be made fun of so I kept dying my hair."

Kate was bullied? Poor girl…she didn't deserve that. She needed a guardian angel long ago. If only Keith had been around to pound those cruel kids. Keith suddenly got an idea. He closed his eyes and held a hand, focusing the energy flow, at Kate.

"K-Keith? What are you…?" Kate tried to ask.

"Don't worry. It's just angel magic." Keith shushed. "I just want to see, even for a moment, what you'd look like with your natural hair color."

"But…I….Keith I won't look as…" Kate stammered.

"And now, the reveal."

Keith opened his eyes, filled with awe. There was Kate. She blushed as she looked at him, her hair no longer orange. It was orange; the color of autumn. The color blended so perfectly together with her skin and eyes. Before, Kate was cute. Now? Like a princess. Wow was she amazing.

"Kate…" Keith whispered. "You...y-you look beautiful…."

"I do?" Kate blinked.

"Stunning, incredible, dazzling…" Keith said in a hushed tone. "You look like an ocean sunset."

"Thank you…" Kate gave him a sweet smile.

Keith took a hand and let a strand of her hair dance in his fingertips. So soft and smooth….as well as the side of her face. It blended together so well. Keith's breath grew slow and heart sped up. He was leaning forward; one hand tilting the girl's chin and the other grasping one of her hands. Both of their eyes started to slowly close as the distance between them shortened….

"ACHOO!"

POW!

The lightbulbs exploding broke the moment. Keith grabbed Kate and shielded her from flying glass, if any should come their way. More lightbulbs exploded and cast the base into the darkness of the night. From across the base, the sounds of groaning and surprise could be heard from the others.

"Kate? You ok?" Keith asked once he felt the danger was over.

"Mhm…" Kate's voice was muffled in his chest.

Keith let her go. No harm done, the hair reverted back to it's brown color from before. Whew! But weird how that happened twice and in such a short amount of time.

…then again….aw arceus! If that little accident hadn't occurred, Keith would've kissed Kate! He almost_ kissed_ her! What the hell was he thinking? Ok clearly he wasn't….obviously something came over him and drove him to insanity. Was it Kate's drop-dead gorgeous beauty? Had to be. One time Keith kissed Kate and that accident was embarrassing enough. But on purpose? For real? No no no no _NO_!

"Sorry…" Kate muttered.

"Nah. Wasn't your fault." Keith sighed. "I think I'll turn in early."

Keith started to walk out the door.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

….

"um….did you mean what you said? About me being beautiful?"

"…yeah. I meant it. Every word."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Lots of surprises! I thought to make things a little interesting and drop something huge on you all. What if Kate was a redhead too? Just of different color than our usual redhead guy? It'd certainly explain a little extra pull our angel's been feeling. Oh he was so close to the kiss! But he still denies despite what nearly happened. One can only guess what Kate's thinking…. **

**Then we've got Team Rocket thrown in there. And another team you guys have got to know and familiarize with by this point.**

**I added random facts about the characters. Juggling seems cool so I gave it to Keith (would've given to Crawford if he were there at the base). Annie I couldn't think anything good so I threw in the boyfriends (Straiton city, triplets, ring a bell?). Luana and Candice look alike and close in age. Why not make em siblings? And why not make Elaine Italian just because I feel like it? My Italian sucks but basically Elaine said **_**"Yep! I'm from Italian descent! You jealous?".**_

**And the next chapter hopefully wont be long of a wait!**


	20. Insert Fire Pun Here

**Freezing! So cold and I can't type right! Brrrr…**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another day, another round of chaos.

"ELAINE LET GO OF THE CHAINSAW!"

"MAKE ME!"

Kate woke up to the sounds of screaming. She groaned, realizing she slept a bit late. Not late to the morning briefing but not enough time for an energy release. Kate would have to find some time to sneak off and do it. She rose from bed and quickly got changed. As she passed by the mirror, Kate paused.

"_Kate….you…y-you look beautiful…"_

Keith said Kate was beautiful. He saw her in orange hair and called her beautiful. No guy had ever said something nice about her hair, let alone that.

"_Stunning, incredible, dazzling…you look like an ocean sunset."_

The compliment made Kate's face warm up. She felt her heart pounding fierce. Kate wasn't sure if she was even in control of her own body after that. But she had leaned forward, closed her eyes and was…er…Kate almost kissed Keith. She almost kissed him! If not for the sneeze and lightbulbs exploding, Kate would've closed the gap and touched lips!

How many times did Kate have to remind herself? Keith is an angel! She was human! No chance of romance whatsoever! What if even a simple kiss landed the angel in trouble? Granted Kate would never tell but she didn't know how angels worked.

Still…what did those lips feel like? Soft? Smooth? Like silk or velvet? What would it be like to kiss Keith? Kate almost wished she did ignore the angel rules and kissed him anyways. Granted they did kiss back at school by complete accident but that was completely different from a real kiss.

KABOOM!

"Aw man! Not another toaster!"

"Sorry! My bad!"

"Isn't it always?"

"Sigh…I better get to work…BUT I WILL BE BACK FOR THE GIGAREMO!"

"Right. Sure you will."

The yelling downstairs brought Kate back to the real world. She met up with Chia in the hallway and went down to the main hall.

"So Barlow?" Kate asked the leader. "What's the update on the gigaremo?"

"Professor Hastings will be coming to inspect it when he's done with his meeting in Oblivia. Till then, we handle quests and any other danger that comes our way. Look out for those Rocket grunts and those other guys." Barlow told her.

"Sure thing!" Kate said.

Ugh…powers building up again. Kate had less time than usual to release them. She had to escape the base quickly.

"I'll be handling some quests if you need me" Kate yawned and casually left.

She took ten steps away from the base upon leaving. Then a dash towards Nabiki beach, her chosen spot.

"_Uh oh!"_ Chia gasped as they arrived.

Dang it…there were people there! Kate couldn't do her electric release here! Being exposed was a bad idea. She frantically ran back through Vientown and up towards the woods. Her blood pulsed as though it were on fire, making Kate's head dizzy. It was hard to get into Vien forest but she made it.

"Aw no!" Kate moaned.

It was getting worse. This was weirder than usual; Kate always had more time to get someplace safe but now the reactions were twice as quick. Repressing the ready-to-burst energy was a strain on her body. If Kate didn't find a spot soon, it'd explode. And in the forest where wildlife lived and prospered…yikes it'd be bad….

"_Over there!"_ Chia pointed.

Kate listened and ducked into a clearing, deep within the woods.

"_No one's around."_ Chia checked the area. _"You're good."_

With a deep breath, Kate tried to focus the energy through her hands and shoot it up towards the sky. But she was a tad too late. The electricity built up was too strong and erupted from her entire body. Screaming over the zaps and sparks, Kate tried to hold on as the energy released itself and went at all directions. This was way more powerful than Kate ever anticipated. Who knew this was inside her all along? Something about this release was different than the rest.

After several minutes, Kate's energy ran out. The electricity stopped flowing from her body; the electric discharge finished. It felt like there was nothing inside of her. Kate could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her breathing grew labored. With a pain seizing throughout her, the ranger collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

She, nor anyone else, saw a strange man moving through the woods. No one noticed him carrying chemicals and tinkering with strange machines. And no one, not even the man himself, could've predicted what was to follow next.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was still in a sleepy state when he stumbled into the base. The smell of something burning heavily polluted the air.

"Is Luana making toast again?" Keith mumbled.

"She already destroyed the toaster half an hour ago. Elaine's getting to work on it." Crawford replied. "But….hey yeah, I smell something burning."

"Think she's using the oven?" Annie asked.

"I'm right here!" Luana huffed. "And I didn't come near the kitchen since the toaster explosion."

"_The stench hurts my nose…"_ Wave shuddered.

Ack! Something triggered, seizing Keith's heart and made his blood run cold. Trouble….Kate was in big trouble. He could feel it! Keith ran through the base and out the doors, looking at the Vien forest.

"WHAT THE….!"

The other rangers ran out to see what was the matter. They gasped at the sight. Treetops viciously on fire, burning the forest. Judging on the size of the smoke and flames, it wasn't a small fire. This was huge! And it looked like it'd destroy the forest quickly if nothing was done!

"You three, head into the forest and put out those flames. If you find Kate, get her to help." Barlow ordered. "I'll stay to help the citizens."

Keith didn't even wait to salute. He went on ahead, dashing straight into the woods. The entrance wasn't too bad. Mostly smoky. So the danger was more towards the center of the woods. Though Keith's priority was finding Kate and making sure she was safe. Using his senses as a guide, redhead ducked through the trees and searched for the girl.

Ring! Ring!

"Keith!" It was Luana. "Where are you?"

"Looking for Kate. She might already be here." Keith responded.

"She's not answering her styler. I'm getting worried…" Luana's voice trailed off.

"You go look for her." Crawford said. "Luana and I will handle this."

"Roger." Keith shut off communications.

Kate was in there pretty deep. He soon crossed from the safe part of the woods to the…er…not so safe area. This fire was huge! Flames destroyed everything they touched. The trees were burning rapidly, debris falling all over the place. Heat and smoke suffocated the air like a heavy blanket. Keith coughed and narrowly avoided the falling trees. Wave shot out some water guns as they ran.

"_HELP!"_

"_Chia!"_ Wave exclaimed.

Keith was close. He could feel it. And with Chia's cry, that was definitely a sign. Keith pushed forward, making his way to a clearing. There she was! Kate laid in a crumpled heap, unconscious and in pain. Chia was on top of her, worried and unsure what to do.

Snap!

One of the trees collapsed under the fire and was about to fall!

"KATE!"

Keith dashed over. He managed to catch the tree in his hands before it could fall on Kate. Argh! It was heavy! And the fire burned through the gloves and into Keith's hands. Man it stung like crazy!

"Wave…" Keith groaned. "Push Kate…out of the…way…"

"_Right!"_ Wave nodded.

He and Chia carefully rolled Kate away from the tree. Keith tried to hold out as best as he could. Thank goodness for the strength training but it'd only carry him so far. He couldn't hold onto the tree forever! Once Kate was safely away, Keith let go and ducked out of the way. Yikes! His hands hurt like nuts! They were severely burned from touching fire.

Keith went over to Kate and inspected her. No burns, no injuries. But something was wrong. The breathing was far from normal and it appears as though Kate went through something intense.

"Chia, what happened?" Keith asked, feeling Kate's fever-ish forehead.

"_Kate's electric release went out of control. She used up almost all her energy and collapsed. I think she might be sick…"_ Chia whimpered.

"Did she start this fire?" Keith asked, thinking maybe the sparks from the release started the flames.

"_Couldn't be."_ Chia shook her head. "_I saw it start at another area. It couldn't have been Kate."_

"Alright." Keith sighed.

He took Kate into his arms, cradling her bridal style. The fire was only getting worse. Time to move. Keith maneuvered his way out of burning logs blocking the path and flames bursting from everywhere. Somehow, Keith (trying to get out of the woods) stumbled deeper in and found Luana and Crawford at the center of the fire.

"Guys!" Keith called out.

"Keith!" They were happy to see him but froze at the sight of Kate.

"She's unconscious but I think she'll be ok." Keith told them. "How are things here?"

"Terrible!" Luana whined.

"My styler's going haywire from the heat. Only Luana here can capture wartortle and use them to put out the fire. And even that's not enough." Crawford explained.

"If we don't do something soon, we're toast." Keith grit his teeth.

"And even worse than the Luana kind!" Crawford joked. "Gah…no time for jokes! Keith, there's a blastoise somewhere. Think you can capture it?"

"Sure." Keith nodded.

"I'll hold on to Kate for ya." Crawford offered (Keith transferred the weak girl to him). "Better get moving!"

"I'm on it!" Keith dashed off. "Wave, stay with them! Chia, come with me!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two rangers were doing their best to fight the fire. But Crawford knew not much time was left. Vien forest could go up in flames soon if Keith didn't hurry. Even worse, this fire could spread to Vien town and cause serious damage. Tch…if only his styler wasn't busted or if Kate was awake!

"Eep!" Luana shrieked as she jumped away from the falling tree.

"Luana!" Crawford cried out.

"No worries!" She gave a thumbs up, though still a bit shaken up.

Crawford forced a smile but was still worried. He hated to see Luana in danger like this. She was innocent, full of life…the naïve shouldn't be exposed to this sort of thing. Even if they were rangers.

"Rangers!"

Hm? Two people ran up to the afro-ranger. They wore weird outfits though.

"Hey, what's up with the fire?" The pink haired girl asked.

"We're not sure but you two better hurry out of here!" Crawford warned. "Things are getting way too intense!"

"Sure thing." The blue haired guy nodded. "Hm? Is the girl ok?"

"We can take her back to the base in town for you." The girl offered.

"Can't have her getting hurt or holding you back." The guy added.

Crawford wanted to say yes but something stopped him. These two just didn't seem right. It was just a feeling but they seemed shady. Wait a sec…their outfits….

"_We found these poachers in space suits setting traps around Vien Forest."_

Space suits…it almost described these strangers outfits perfectly. Possible these two were unrelated to the poachers but you never know. They were awfully suspicious. And what were they doing in a burning forest anyways?

"Thanks but we got this." Crawford declined. "I'll be heading back to town to drop her off soon anyways. You two better get moving."

"Are you sure?" The guy frowned.

"I'm sure." Crawford replied, getting uneasy.

"You're not making a smart move here. That girl will get hurt!" The pink haired girl warned.

"She won't." Crawford's tone turned cold. "Now go."

The girl wanted to say more but the guy stopped her. They angrily walked away, moving from the flaming forest.

"Who were those guys?" Luana asked.

"No idea but they're bad news." Crawford replied.

"HEY!"

Keith was running back, Blastoise with him. He did it!

"Great work!" Crawford said. "Now just ask it to use rain dance and we are set to go!"

"Blastoise, rain dance!" Keith called.

Blastoise roared.

Drip. Drip. Drip. SPLASH!

"WHOA!"

It felt like a tidal wave crashed onto the forest! Rain poured down onto the trees, vanquishing the fire! The rangers laughed, soaked with glory. Luana spun around with joy, Crawford (after Keith took Kate back) joined her. Even in the darkest situations, there was always a glimmer of light. No fire could vanquish the burning dedication of the rangers.

"Hey! We could take a shower in here!" Crawford joked.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Luana shouted, face turning red.

Crawford chuckled. "Then maybe you first?"

"PERVERT!" Luana shrieked, playfully pushing him away.

Keith was trying (unsuccessfully) to choke back the laughter.

"Come on. Let's go back to base and report this to the leader." Crawford snickered.

The group started to walk back through the charred trees. They saw a timid looking guy stumble around. He blinked when he saw the rangers. And then dashed back into the woods, panicking.

"He's running?" Luana cocked her head.

"Something's not adding up." Crawford said.

The group ran after him. For a scardey-cat, he was awfully fast!

"Wave! Ice beam!" Keith commanded.

Wave shot out a beam of ice at the stranger's feet, making the guy trip. He was stuck on the ground. Made it quite easy to catch up to him.

"This guy's got burns. From a fire and chemicals, what I can see." Crawford inspected. "Better get him back to base for treatment."

"Guys!" Luana waved from a few feet away. "Gigaremo machines! They're all busted up and ruined but they're here too!"

The stranger gulped.

"Hmmm…" Crawford looked the guy over once more. "I think he knows something. We better get moving."

Crawford and Luana each took a side of the stranger and escorted him out of the woods, Keith followed behind as he carried Kate. Sometime on the way back, Crawford glanced back at the pair. Redhead was looking down at the suffering Kate with much concern. It made the afro ranger grin a bit.

"Hm? Crawford? Why the smile?" Luana asked.

"We may have put out the fire here but there's still some sparks coming from red over there." Crawford whispered.

"You don't suppose…" Luana gasped.

"Could be." Crawford shrugged. "But I don't think he knows quite yet. Probably won't for awhile."

"Love has a weird way of working doesn't it?" Luana sighed. "Then again, it'd be no fun if it happened all of a sudden."

Crawford looked at her with interest. Luana had some ash streaks on her face and arms, along with a burn or two. Despite looking exhausted, Luana was still so cheerful and optimistic. Crawford admired…no…_liked_ her for that. Something about this kid struck a chord with him.

"You know…" He messed up her hair. "I think I agree with you on that."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Nnnnggg…"

Pain ached across Kate's muscles and entire being. Every bit of her was agonizingly sore. She drowsily opened up her eyes, squinting at the light. Kate was in bed; Keith was sitting next to her.

"Hey." He smiled a little. "Feeling alright?"

"Like I was hit by a truck…" Kate groaned. "What happened?"

"You missed one heck of a day. The Vien forest was on fire. Some guy and gigaremo chemicals started it up from what we understand. I found you passed out among the blaze. Thank arceus I reached you in time before…before…" Keith paused, took a deep breath. "….well the damage is severe near the center of the woods. Rest of the forest isn't too bad. Could've been a whole lot worse."

"Sorry I couldn't help…" Kate mumbled.

"If my angel senses didn't activate, it would've taken a bit longer for us to realize there was trouble. I suppose some good came out of it." Keith said.

"….Keith?" Kate whispered. "I think I'm sick…"

"Sick?" His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Every time I sneeze, the lightbulbs explode. And this morning, I lost control of my powers. That electric release…something went wrong. I just have this feeling something bad's happening." Kate told him.

Keith was silent. For a moment, he thought it over. His hand then glowed a white aura and touched Kate's forehead. Kate could feel his warm energy soothe her a little.

"Whatever it is, my health power can't treat it. All I can do is help that fever and burns you've gotten." Keith said, drawing his hand back. "I'll keep an eye on you for awhile in case things get worse."

"And if it gets worse?" Kate asked.

….

"You better get some rest." Keith pulled up another blanket on top of her.

Kate wanted to talk more but felt sleepy. Slowly and surely, the girl closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Kate'll get her moment to shine as a ranger! When? Why soon dear readers! Very soon!**


	21. Adventure on the High Seas

**A few of you thought the blue haired guy and pink haired girl would've been Ice and Lavana. And also you guys noticed these characters wore space suits which the actual characters didn't wear. Good eyes. I say that they're not Lavana and Ice. Who are they? Why I can't reveal anything yet! Till I do, you better read, review and figure it out on your own! MYSTERY DANCE!**

***dances***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It took a week to fully recover for Kate. After day two, she was able to walk around and take on simple quests. But the fever and sore spots didn't die down for awhile. It hurt to release energy or even touch other electric pokemon like Chia. Though things slowly settled back to normal.

Kate woke up bright and early one morning. The fever and muscle ache was gone, thanks to Keith's constant healing magic. Kate slipped outside the base and went over to Nabiki Beach for her morning electric release. But…it wasn't the same as before. More electricity had to be released through Kate before a suitable level was reached. And occasionally she'd feel a little bit of pain sting her internally. Was there more power within her? Or was Kate losing control? Either way, this wasn't good.

"_Kate!"_ Chia hopped down the ledge and ran over.

"Chia! Didn't know you were up." Kate said, stretching her arms.

"_Trouble!"_ Chia panted, leaping on the girls shoulder. _"I talked to some forest friends and there's been pokemon kidnappings!"_

"What? Where?" Kate questioned, ready to go.

"_Some guys in space costumes are taking the pokemon over to Pueltown!"_ Chia pointed north.

"Then let's go!" Kate started running.

Seriously? Kidnappers? Oy this was a pain. But Kate would get on the case! She hitched a ride on a doduo and rode off into the woods. Seeing the burnt areas, Kate felt sorry for the pokemon. Someone had set fire to their homes and destroyed a third of the woods. Now there were pokemon being kidnapped? How low could someone go? Well Kate would fix this problem. And possible the faces of what idiots dared to mess with pokemon while rangers were around.

"Whew!" Kate stopped at Lookout Ridge, overseeing the forest and Pueltown below.

Lookout Ridge…seemed like a nice place to have a picnic. She and the others would have to do that sometime. But now wasn't the greatest time for it. It was where Kate had to look for the criminals responsible for the pokemon hijackers. Kate scanned the area as quickly as she could, making sure to pick up any traces of suspicious activity.

"_There! I see them!"_ Chia pointed to the exit.

"Got em." Kate saw three space suited men drag pokemon out in steel chains, ropes and nets. "We better hurry."

Kate hustled her way through the rest of the woods. Pokemon around were either still sleeping or barely waking up. Luckily they weren't the ones being taken away forcibly. And Kate would be sure to prevent it from happening.

"HEY YOU JERKS!" Kate yelled as the crooks were in sight.

"Ranger!"

"Run for it!"

As anticipated, the thieves chose to scramble away and into town. Kate pursued them into the sleepy city, running through streets and alleyways. They all went into the docks, down towards the cargo container shipping area. There was a boat at the very end which the space suit weirdoes boarded. Kate ran on board but had a hard time on the slippery floors.

"Waaaaahhh!"

She slipped herself into one of the gigantic shipping containers, slamming into pokemon who were kidnapped. The men added their newest captures to the collection before shutting the door and locking it.

"HEY!" Kate got up and pounded on the door. "OPEN UP! LET US GO!"

"Boss? Uh….problem…."

Hm? More footsteps? Who were these guys?

"You captured enough pokemon didn't you?"

"More than enough!"

"But…er…something, or rather someone, else too."

"A meddlesome ranger followed us on board and we pushed her into the crate."

Pushed? Liars.

"Ranger? Damn…"

"WE ARE SO SORRY BOSS! WE SHALL NOT FAIL YOU ANYMORE!"

"Well…if we let her go, it'd only attract attention. Keep the ranger with the pokemon and we'll deal with her later."

What? Seriously? Kate was being snatched too? Oh this was so not going to sit with her.

"LET ME OUT YOU SPACE DORKS!" Kate yelled, slamming the wall. "YOUR STUPID PLAN IS NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"Hey shut up!"

"MAKE ME!" Kate challenged.

"Oh you &*#^$%!"

"Uh boss? You are on duty right now…"

"Grrrrr! Secure the containers!"

"Aye captain!"

Footsteps moving far off. Soon after, the ship jerked. Which meant….

"Oh crud…" Kate gulped. "We're moving aren't we?"

"_I think we are…"_ Chia sweatdropped.

"Damn it! We're stuck!" Kate groaned, searching (but failing) for a way out.

"_Wait your styler! Call the others_!" Chia said.

"Facing Barlow's wrath for this will be worse than what these creeps have planned…" Kate sighed, starting to dial the styler. "But I don't think we have a choice."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith walked into the main room, gulping down some milk pudding in the process. His shoulder were still stiff from the intense work out session he tried last night. Keith had to redefine the limits for weight lifting and push-ups. Oy…

"Keith? Have you been working out?" Luana asked, staring at him.

"Hm?" Keith blinked. "Yeah. Barlow's helped me out a few times."

"Well no wonder you're getting results." Crawford chuckled. "Survive the torture and you get great results."

"Why the interest in working out?" Elaine asked as she force-fed cereal to Ollie (the guy from the forest).

"Eh." Keith shrugged.

"I think it's more about a certain someone he's trying to impress." Crawford snickered.

"DON'T START." Keith growled.

"Mornin people!" Barlow walked into base. "Time for morning briefing!...hm? Where's Kate?"

"Still not back from her morning jog." Luana replied.

"Hey I'm getting a call from Kate!" Annie called. "Shall I put her on speaker phone?"

"Sure." Barlow responded.

"Morning Kate!" Annie said. "Where are you? You're late for morning briefing!"

"_Heh…er…would you believe I'm not in Vientown right now?"_

"What? Couldn't wait to start on those quests?" Keith smirked.

"So where are you now? The middle of the ocean?" Crawford kidded.

"_About that…"_

….

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The base exclaimed.

"_The guys in space suits were kidnapping pokemon again so I chased after them! They boarded a boat and locked me inside one of the shipping containers. Now I'm stuck on a boat to who-knows-where with the other pokemon."_

"I don't believe this…" Keith muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Kate, you should've contacted us before going after these guys!" Barlow snapped.

"I just wanted to make you guys proud! Please don't be mad at me!"

"Oh boy…" Crawford exhaled.

"This isn't good." Luana mumbled.

"Annie, can you track the boat's location using Kate's styler?" Barlow requested.

"Yep. Right now it's heading out to Puel Sea." Annie replied, typing like crazy.

"Alright team! Crawford, ask one of your Pueltown buddies to borrow a boat. You, Luana and Keith are going to chase after the boat. The co-ordinates will be given to you then. Move out people! Mission is to rescue Kate first, then free the pokemon and take down these idiots." Barlow ordered.

"You're not coming with leader?" Keith asked.

"Ah no." Barlow cringed. "I need to handle things here and make sure Ollie is kept under watch."

"He's afraid of the water." Crawford whispered under his breath (Barlow didn't catch it).

"Kate, you think you can hold on a bit longer?" Barlow asked.

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"No you do not." Annie sweatdropped.

"And the sooner you get back, the sooner you face Barlow's wrath." Luana said.

"….take your time. I can totally wait."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ok, Kate couldn't wait. She wasn't the 'waiting' type! Kate had to do something to keep herself from becoming crazy from boredom. Releasing the pokemon from the ropes, chains and nets was a start. And trying to get their help to open the crate was another good method. No use. Totally stuck. Who knew being abducted would be so darn boring?

"ALRIGHT! FREEZE!"

…or not? Kate pressed her ear to the crate, trying to catch what was going on.

"Who the hell are you people? And OH ARCEUS THEY HAVE GUNS!"

"AAAH! GUNS!"

"We are Team Dim Sun! And we'll be taking those pokemon off your hands now!"

"What! No way!

_Click!_

"Hey man, take it easy!"

"Ok what the hell is going on? I turn my back and…"

"You the leader?"

"…yeah? What of it, scum-bag?"

"We're Dim Sun! And we'll be taking those pokemon from you."

"Really? How about we settle this with a pokemon battle? Team Galactic versus Team Dim whatever?"

Galactic? That was the name of these guys? Made sense what with the outfits.

"I don't think so."

BANG!

"AW ARCEUS!"

"T-t-they shot her! They shot our leader!"

"Now unless you amateur crooks want a bullet in the leg too, I suggest you surrender the pokemon crates to us."

….

Kate wasn't sure what was happening. But there were muffled voices talking. Next thing she knew, Kate felt her crate being picked up into the air! The pokemon huddled, scared, with Chia trying to assure them things were ok. Kate flipped open her styler and dialed.

"Keith…pick up, pick up, please pick up…" Kate whispered.

"_Kate? Are you ok? What's happening?"_

"I'm being kidnapped all over again!" Kate told him, her voice weirdly shaken up. "Now some evil team called Dim Sun is taking me on their boat!"

"_Whoa! Are you serious?"_

"No, Keith. I'm fine. We're having a little tea party over here." Kate sarcastically responded. "YES I'M SERIOUS! One of the galactic leaders, the people who kidnapped me, got shot just seconds ago! Who knows what they'll do to me?"

"_Calm down! I'm on my way to rescue you! Crawford secured a boat and we'll head out in a moment! Stay calm and don't do anything stupid!"_

"No promises." Kate joked.

"_That's my girl."_

The communication was cut off when the crate jerked, slamming the styler into the wall. The crate was suddenly stopped.

"Hey I heard a voice in that crate!"

Oh boy.

"Galactic dudes, tell us what's in there!"

"Nothing! Nothing's in there!"

Click!

"RANGER! There's a ranger we kidnapped too! She's in there!"

"Ranger?"

"Keep the crate with the ranger and bring it to the boss. He'll know what to do."

The crate moved again. A little more movement and then it was set down onto another ship. A few of the pokemon were cuddled next to Kate, terrified. Kate stroked their fur and feathers, waiting to see what was going to happen. It was a few more minutes before the boat felt like it was moving.

Whirrrrrrr!

Ack…that whirring noise from the beach! Had to be a gigaremo nearby. The pokemon inside the crate twitched funny, their eyes going blank. Under hypnosis, they all stood as still as a statue. Freaky….

"Come on Keith." Kate whispered. "Hurry up and get here already…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF HANGER!...oh you guys hate me don't you? XD**

**So we've got Dim Sun, Rocket and Galactic involved in this entire mess. Question is, what's their priorities? And with two of three foreign teams not supposed to be here, what are they doing? You'll see! Next update comes at the speed of light!**


	22. SOS

**The Vien forest and this scene were just too brilliant not to put into the story. Had to do it. But of course I changed it to MY way. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY PEOPLE! And not the ones made of gingerbread either!**

…**.whatever. It's midnight writing this and posting it. if my writing gets weird 2/3's in, you'll know. Read, review and SLEEP!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith looked out into the big ocean, the wind flowing in his air and salty water mist splashing him. He kept a sharp eye out for any strange boats or something that didn't fit in. Even with the navigation, courtesy of Annie, Keith could sense the direction they needed to go. Each mile was one closer to finding Kate. Arcues…if only Keith had assurance that she was alright. If not for two other rangers as witnesses, he'd have flown to the boat himself and punched each of those 'Dim Sun' jerks in the face.

"Kate, hold out just a little longer." Keith murmured, feeling the angel senses creeping worse each minute.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The crate was being moved again. Kate waited impatiently, wondering where they were taking her and the pokemon. Probably the cargo hold. She wanted to call the others but the communications were glitched for awhile now. Kate was completely alone on this one. Whatever happened next was all her.

"Boss, we brought the container with the ranger."

"Open it up. Truss her up."

Light flooded into the once dark crate, blinding Kate. During the time Kate adjusted to the light, two grunts came in and grabbed the girl's arms. They wrapped her up in tight ropes from waist up. When finished, the grunts shoved Kate out of the crate and into the room. Chia was tied to her back in the process (weirdly enough…)

"YOU JERKS!" Kate shouted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kate. Long time no see."

That voice…and the familiar scent that made Kate want to hurl. Kate's eyes widened at the person who stood several feet away from her. Weird purple and black outfit but the same guy nonetheless.

"KINCAID?" Kate gasped.

"Why it's a lovely surprise to see you here! Haven't met up with you since the blizzard. Shame about me being fired but now I can focus on my original designs and intentions." Kincaid said.

"You #&$^ traitor…" Kate growled.

"Excuse me, I'm not a traitor." Kincaid huffed. "I was never on your side! In fact, I am Kincaid, Dim Sun's guiding light of darkness!"

Kate muttered some more curses.

"Now Kate. No need for foul language." Kincaid tsk'd. "Especially if you'll be sticking around here."

"You're keeping me here? What are you…" Kate blinked. "Aw arceus…YOU'RE A FREAKING PERVERT!"

"I am not a pervert! I'm not so low I'd sink to mere children!" Kincaid snapped. "But do you honestly think I'd release you back to the rangers? Even a normal ranger, I'd set up a ransom or toy around with. But _you_? Oh ho ho….you, Kate, are too special for that."

Kincaid walked a few steps, swiped something from Kate and then stepped back. It was her styler! With a devious smile, Kincaid slammed the styler onto the ground and smashed it with his foot, shattering it into mere mechanical parts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kate exclaimed.

"Making sure those other rangers never find you. Please. I know you made a phone call to them at some point." Kincaid huffed.

"What do you want with me?" Kate questioned.

"Your power, of course." Kincaid replied.

….wait a moment…

"What did you say?" Kate froze up.

"Your power. The electricity that generates within you. I want it." Kincaid responded.

How. Did. He. Know? No one else but Keith and Lamont knew! Neither would blab! This information was classified, kept under lock & key! Kate took serious measurements to make sure it stayed secret!

"I heard the stories of that 'Fiore Experiment' incident from eleven years ago. There was a rumor between scientists that a child survived a test and was still out there somewhere. I believed it and always wondered if they'd be found." Kincaid explained. "When you first came to school, I never suspected anything. But the occasional static shocks and the rare power outages gave me hints. And every lightbulb exploding at the same time? Had to mean something."

Kate scolded herself mentally for not taking those things into precaution.

"I wondered what child might be responsible…" Kincaid continued. "And I had a guess. You. You are a hyper child with energy. So I lured you to my secret lab and drew your blood. Even if I was fired, I got what I needed. The blood test proved it. You are the lone survivor of that incident, the child injected with the serum."

The girl gulped. Didn't like where this was going.

"With your amazing electricity power, you'll be able to fuel Dim Sun's plans and let us obtain our every wish. You, Kate, are our dream come true; our ultimate energy supply. We intended to capture you and let you use those powers for our use." Kincaid went on. "Now that we have you…"

"Forget it, hairspray head." Kate growled. "I won't do it."

"Refusing me? Hmpth. I expected that from you." Kincaid sighed. "We're not giving you a choice. You will be forced to surrender your electricity to us, whether you like it or not."

Kate had to escape before he would do such a thing. But how? The ranger tried to formulate an escape plan within her head.

"How about a deal? You come with us quietly and I let these pokemon go back home. You'll save pokemon lives and I get what I want. Fair?" Kincaid offered.

"You're lying." Kate muttered.

"Then you'll have to trust me." Kincaid smirked.

"NEVER!"

Kate, quickly and quite suddenly, knee'd the leader right where it hurts. The ex-teacher screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. Kate used her electric powers to snap the ropes and broke into a run.

"Augh…STOP HER!" Kincaid, moaning, ordered.

The grunts tried to get Kate; tackling, grabbing, blocking her path. Now that these idiots knew about her powers, Kate didn't have to hold back! She let loose a thunderbolt and ran past the grunts with ease.

"_Double team electric power!"_ Chia cheered.

"Let's go!" Kate laughed, ready to fire off some spare electricity.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"We lost her signal!"

Keith snapped to attention at Luana's yelling. He looked from his spot to the frantic ranger girl.

"Kate's styler! It…i-i-it's not on the map! We lost her signal!" Luana stammered.

Maybe so but Keith's angel senses worked perfectly fine. They were heading in the right direction.

"Full-speed ahead! If we can get to where the signal was lost, Kate should be in the general area." Crawford called out. "We're going at maximum speeds! HOLD ON GUYS!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_All Dim Sun units! Capture the ranger prisoner at once! Repeat, capture the ranger prisoner!"_

Kate fired off electric attacks like crazy. This was awesome! Finally, a chance to use her powers willy-nilly and go nuts! Pairing up with Chia made the attacks even better! If not for the fact Kate was trying to find her way through a cargo ship while avoiding a maniac wanting her powers, this would be fun!

"_Where are we going?"_ Chia asked as they climbed more stairs.

"The deck. I'll get control of the ship and get us back to Almia." Kate answered. "No way I'd abandon these pokemon in time of need!"

Granted, Kate hadn't seen many sea movies or knew much on ocean travel. But the deck was on top of the ship. Which meant to get there, Kate had to climb upstairs. And of course Dim Sun put their stairs on different areas on the floors making it so much harder to get where you wanted to go. Regretfully, no time to take out the gigaremos but Kate didn't have a choice. If she had any chance to save the pokemon onboard, it meant avoid getting caught. Sticking around for too long would add the chance of getting caught.

"Tag team thunderbolt!" Kate cried out.

Kablam!

A duo thunderbolt knocked out group of ten men easy! The way upstairs was free to go! Good thing too, it was the way to the deck. Kate was greeted by a rush of cool air and salty breezes. Felt good to be outside again. The deck was large; with stairs leading to a door that had to be the control room.

"Let's go!" Kate started to run for the door.

"AHA!"

Kincaid and two admins burst from the control room door.

"WHAT!" Kate skidded to a halt. "How did you get here before us!"

"I…" Kincaid paused, then turned to the admins. "How _did_ we get here?"

"Dunno." An admin shrugged. "By all accounts, it really doesn't make any sense. Probably the author being lazy with plots again."

"Oh well. Back to business." Kincaid smirked at Kate.

"Come on dude, you don't want to mess with me." Kate flared an electric sphere in her hand.

"Poor naïve Kate." Kincaid chuckled. "You damage my grunts and my ship. You think you'll save the pokemon and be a big shot? Ha. I'd never let Dim Sun's key to success slip away so easily."

The leader took out a pokeball and threw it into the air. Out came a drapion, raring to fight. Kate and Chia readied their electricity.

"Bring it on." Kate grinned.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The boat slowed and then stopped. They reached the area where Kate was last at. But no Kate or boat in sight. Nothing but ocean water. Keith already knew which direction to turn but had to hold back. If he came out and said something, it'd be suspicious! Keith couldn't expose himself!

"_Easy dude."_ Wave said. _"They'll figure it out."_

"And what? Have Kate stabbed or drowned by the time they do?" Keith bitterly muttered.

_Zzzzzt!_

Huh? What was that?

"You guys hear it?" Luana asked.

SHAAAAAKOOOOWWWWWWWW!

A giant electric explosion came from a direction in the way distance. Sparks flew high into the sky with such power and intensity. Keith was, well, shocked. Had to be Kate. It just had to be her.

"I'm going to assume that Kate had something to do with that." Crawford sweatdropped.

Oh how right he was.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

One barbequed Drapion, hold the tarter sauce.

Kate was a bit worn out from the intense of the battle but smugly looked at Kincaid. The man looked like he'd go into cardiac arrest at any second.

"My…my strong pokemon…" Kincaid called Drapion back into the pokeball.

"What do you say, Kincaid? Give me control of the ship and I let you go unscathed?" Kate folded her arms impatiently.

"I think not." Kincaid hissed. "Why you little…"

BOOOOOM!

The ship shook for a moment, as if there was an earthquake in the middle of the ocean. Right after the shaking stopped, Kate could feel something was off about the ship itself. A grunt, nervous and trembling, ran onto the scene.

"Captain! The ship is sinking!" He cried out.

"WHAT!" Kincaid exclaimed. "But how! This ship is indestructible!"

"So was the S.S. Anne…" Kate mumbled.

"One of our guys accidentally took out the Kingston Valve! We're going down!" The grunt wailed.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Kincaid cursed but then pulled out a walkie talkie. "Attention crew members! The ship is currently sinking! If you idiots wish to live, get the hell out and swim to shore! That is all."

"How nice of you." Kate sarcastically said.

Kincaid ignored her and summoned a gliscor; the same one from the blizzard. The ex-teacher climbed on its tail.

"The Kingston Valve was a poor design by our architects, created in case of emergency. Should it be removed, the entire ship sinks. In other words, those who stay on board will be taken to a watery grave." Kincaid told her.

"So you want to take me to my final resting place you #&$^%?" Kate questioned.

"You're smart. I know you of all people will jump out and save yourself. This won't be the last time we meet, Kate." Kincaid evilily laughed. "Bon Voyage, ranger!"

The gliscor flew up and away. For a part flying type, it was pretty fast. Around the deck of the ship, Dim Sun members were jumping out and crying like babies. The violent shaking must've ruined the gigaremos; the pokemon were running to the top of the ship, scared to death. Kate had to do something about this. And fast.

"KATE!"

No way. Could it be? Kate ran to the railing of the ship. Down below was a speed boat with…yes! Keith was there! Crawford and Luana too!

"Guys I need help!" Kate yelled. "The boat's sinking!"

"Hurry up and jump off!" Keith shouted. "We'll take you back to shore!"

Great! But…what about the pokemon? They were trembling, huddling by the stairs and unsure what to do. If Kate left them, they'd die for sure. What a cruel way to die. It was something this ranger would never be able to live down.

"I have to save the pokemon first!" Kate told him.

"Are you out of your mind? GET DOWN HERE!" Keith called.

Time was ticking by. Not much left until this entire ship would go underwater. If Kate had to make a move, it was now.

"Chia, stay with these pokemon. Make sure they're ok." Kate ordered, turning away from the railing. "Machoke! I need you to come with me!"

"Mah." Machoke nodded.

There was only one idea Kate had right now. And with hope, strength and a little luck, it might just work.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"That idiot…"

Keith grit his teeth, his angel senses flying off the chart. He had to go in after Kate and make sure she didn't kill herself trying to save the ship. Luckily, Keith had an idea that wouldn't require wings.

"Keith? What're you doing?" Luana asked as Keith stood on the highest point of the boat.

"Going in after Kate." Keith replied. "Wave! Water gun at full power! Aim down!"

"Got it!"

Wave did as told. The power of the water shot the pair up into the sky and onto the cargo ship. Not bad. Worked better than expected.

"Keith!" Crawford called from below. "Be careful up there!"

"No worries!" Keith gave a thumbs up.

Wave stuck by Chia so Keith went down the ship on his own. His senses homed in on Kate and tracked her down easily. The remaining grunts and pokemon were all running to the top, making it tricky for Keith to squeeze through. Further down….what was that girl doing? Racing towards death? He'd make her pay for all this worry later.

On the bottom floor, water seeped in. Only green crates were available to walk on. Keith jumped from crate to crate, into the next room and furthest part of the ship. Yes! There was Kate! She was at the end with a machoke; the two were trying to push a giant drain plug off a crate.

"Kate!" Keith dashed over. "Let's go! The ship'll go down within minutes! We have time!"

"NO!" Kate refused.

"Please Kate…I don't want you to die." Keith said.

"And I can't let these pokemon die! It's my job as pokemon ranger to protect pokemon! I could never abandon them in their time of need." Kate told him. "Please Keith…please let me do this."

Tears were forming on the brink of her eyes. She was awfully serious about this. So dedicated and loyal to ranger'ing. Keith sighed.

"If you go down, we both go together." Keith grinned, pushing the metal valve as well.

"Thank you." Kate whispered.

One, two, three! One final shove made the drain plug fly off the crate and down into the hole where water flooded in. Yes! The ship wasn't taking on water anymore!

"YES!" Kate cheered. "We're not sinking!"

"Not as fast as before. We've got loads of time left." Keith corrected.

"Better head back to deck. We'll find a place to crash this ship!" Kate, determined, told him.

As the rangers and machoke started to go back up the stairs, Keith dialed his styler to Crawford.

"Yo Crawford! We stopped the water from coming in! Quick, how far are we from the port?" Keith asked hastily.

"Good job! And…" Pause. "…nearest port is Pueltown but that is some distance away. Think you can hold out?"

"Not sure. Any other options?" Keith pressed.

"Ummmm…" Crawford mulled it over. "Head for shallow waters if you can. If all else fails, just crash into the main land and prepare for a rough landing."

"Got it. We'll see you there!" Keith flipped the communications off just as they were back on the deck once more.

Kate went for the control room, Keith right behind her. The pokemon tagged along as well.

"So…um..." Kate looked uneasy. "Know how to operate a boat?"

"….uh oh." Keith sweatdropped.

"Maybe it's not too hard!" Kate grabbed the steering wheel. "Just let me know if you see any land. Cause I can't make heads or tails from this stupid map!"

"I SEE IT!" Chia jumped up and down. "To the right! Right!"

"Thanks buddy!" Kate smiled.

"Way to spot it!" Wave complimented the pachirisu (who blushed).

"Isn't that pier a bit tiny?" Keith squinted his eyes.

"Too bad! Hang on tight!" Kate warned.

She jerked the ship to a sharp right turn. Keith fell to the wall, along with the other pokemon. He panicked seeing a voltorb crash into the group, praying it wouldn't blow up! Thank heavens it didn't. The ship picked up massive speed all of a sudden.

"IMPACT!"

BAM!

The crash made everyone jump into the air for a few seconds, then topple over in a giant heap. Ship, landed. Ocean death, barely avoided. Keith had protected his assignment and rescued pokemon in the process. Whew, that was way too close.

"Next time, I drive the damn ship." Keith mumbled, glaring at Kate.

"Oh like you could do better." Kate rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Hm?" Keith got up and looked out the window. "Ms. April and Lamont? What are they doing down there?"

"Uh Keith?" Kate tapped his shoulder. "Isn't that the ranger school."

Keith slowly looked up. Indeed it was.

"We are in so much trouble." Kate gulped.

"BIG time."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I know what you guys expect after the whole ship crash incident. Relax. Kate and Keith are not going to be promoted to top ranger yet! Not this early on! There's still some stuff left to do! But this makes for a different twist in story, eh?**

**Next chapter? Coming to a theater near you! Release date: Not that far into the future!**


	23. Party Time!

**Short chapter full of suspense as well as some humor! Enjoy! Oh and reading plus reviewing would be lovely!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

All sorts of stares were given the moment Kate left the boat. Ms. April and Lamont were there. Barlow ran onto the scene and was shocked at the sight. Even a newspaper reporter came to snap pictures. Luana and Crawford landed the speedboat onto shore, climbed out and joined the group.

"Gotta hand it to you two, you really make an entrance!" Crawford grinned.

"Are you alright?" Luana asked.

"Never better!" Kate laughed.

"We're fine compared to the pier at least!" Keith sweatdropped.

"KATE…"

Everyone silenced as Barlow stepped forward. Wow was he fuming mad! Kate gulped, trying to prepare herself for the harsh punishment awaiting her.

"You left Vientown to chase after potentially dangerous criminals without telling anyone, not even a call. Then you boarded the enemy's boat rashly, without any sort of idea what you're doing, and managed to get yourself kidnapped alongside the pokemon. To top it all off, you endanger yourself inside the ship, ram it into school grounds and nearly kill yourself!" Barlow lectured, close to exploding.

Kate looked down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"However…" Barlow sighed. "You did what was right and followed your heart in order to save dozens of pokemon's lives. In the fact of danger, you proved you had courage and split-decision making. And we've uncovered the names of two organizations that threaten Almia's peace. Well done rookie."

A round of cheers burst from the rangers. Keith high-fived her, Crawford mussed up the girl's hair and Luana danced around happily.

"Sorry about the pier." Barlow apologized to Lamont.

"Kate saved a boat full of endangered pokemon. I'm just glad things worked out in the end." Lamont said.

"This will make an excellent story for the students when they come here!" Ms. April told them.

"And for the newspapers!" The reporter added. "Hey little miss hero! I want a picture of you and the redhead for the front page! Smile and say clefairy!"

"CLEFAIRY!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That night was one heck of a party at base. Milk pudding all around with loud music and tons of confetti. Everyone had a good time, including Ollie who cracked a tiny smile occasionally. Keith couldn't remember a time where he laughed so much. This assignment may be the hardest, most troublesome yet…but it was also his favorite. Speaking of assignment, where'd Kate duck off to? She snuck out during one of the songs. Keith decided to go take a look and went upstairs towards the bedrooms.

"Oh hey Spenser!"

Keith ducked by the door, left open a tiny crack. Kate was inside her room. She was on her cellphone talking to someone. Who was Spenser? Keith was curious.

"Already? But the newspapers haven't even been…..uh huh….really? Didn't expect to be big news outside of Almia!" Kate said.

Ah so the ship crash news was reaching across regions? Keith was proud of Kate for her bravery and what happened. She deserved the praise being showered left and right. Heck, even Issac called to congratulate the pair. Rhythmi could be next.

"No I'm not hurt…..really?...REALLY? Oh my gosh! That's great! When are you coming?" Kate gasped, getting excited. "That soon?...YES! Thank you so much! You are awesome!"

Hm? Someone coming to visit Kate? She seemed pretty excited about it.

"See you soon! Love you! Bye!" Kate hung up.

Keith froze. Two little words. Yet it felt like the planet crashed on top of him. Did Kate say she _loved_ that guy? Was she in love with someone? A boyfriend? But Kate was single!...at least…that was what Keith thought. She never said otherwise.

Why was he suddenly so dizzy? Keith had to use the wall for support. This….er…it was shocking! Sure Kate was pretty enough to attract a guy's attention. _Any_ guy, really. But she actually had a boyfriend. That was completely unexpected!

"Keith?"

Kate came out of the room.

"What're you doing up here?" She asked.

"Er…um…just catching a quick breather. Things are getting hectic downstairs." Keith mumbled.

"CRAWFORD! DROP IT!"

"Ahahaha!"

"So I hear." Kate sweatdropped. "Shall we go check it out?"

Keith shrugged and followed Kate downstairs. What kind of boyfriend did Kate have? Kind of hard to imagine her with anyone. The redhead was tempted to question Kate. This whole issue was bugging him! But asking would imply that he listened to Kate's phone conversation and she'd whack him good for eavesdropping.

"CRAWFORD I SWEAR I WILL DROP KICK YOUR HEAD TO THE MOON!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

Entering the main room, Keith was greeted with the sight of mayhem. Crawford was running around, carrying a bra, with Luana furiously trying to get it back. Elaine was talking to Barlow; both ignoring the events. Annie video recorded, a scheming smirk on her face.

"Did Crawford steal another of Luana's bras?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Yeah. And it was the one she was wearing." Annie snickered.

"KATE! I need back-up!" Luana cried.

Kate shook her head and went over to the fray. Crawford moaned about being outnumbered and tried dodging the attacks both girls launched. Keith watched, looking towards Kate. Only hours before, he was scared half to death. What if Kate's valor had gotten her into serious trouble? Getting hurt or….worse? Keith was worried he'd lose her. And before the party, Kate told him about Kincaid and Dim Sun knowing about her powers. Now her safety was being threatened. Keith would have to keep an extra sharp eye out for the first sign of danger.

"KEITH! CATCH!"

"What the…?"

Before he knew what happened, a bra appeared in Keith's hand. Followed by two girls slam-tackling straight into him.

BAM!

"Fumble!" Annie laughed.

Keith groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Kate was on top of his chest. His cheeks burned slightly at the closeness. What was wrong with him? Thinking these things? Feeling this way? Was Keith going nuts or what?

"I'll take _that_!" Luana swiped the bra from Keith's hands.

"Come on Keith! You gotta keep up on your toes!" Crawford pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Keith waved it off.

Kate got off of him; the two friends rose back up onto their feet. Luana stuffed the bra into her pocket and grabbed a pair of scissors from Annie's desk.

"Now then." Luana grinned. "Payback time."

"Ack! Y-you wouldn't!" Crawford gulped, eyes widening.

"Oh but I will." Luana growled.

"You can't run with scissors! Golden rule, here!" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Rules are meant to be broken."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**.**

**Don't you dare aim those flamethrowers at me! Hey, hey, hey! Keith's still dense and the whole mystery with Kate and 'Spenser' may not be what you think! How do you know? Reading and reviewing the next chapter, duh! When? Don't worry! The wait is not long at all!**


	24. Introducing Spenser

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Full of content and story! Humor and seriousness! Cheesecake and….ok no cheesecake. *sweatdrop* Here we meet the Ringtown Leader, Spenser. Been meaning to do something with him and the other Fiore rangers. Never was able to fit them into a story till now.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Awww? Someone a little grumpy this morning?"

"Shut up…"

Keith groaned in response to Crawford's teasing. Way too early in the morning to deal with this. On top of that, Kate was all cheerful because of stupid Spenser coming for a visit. Big freaking deal. Maybe Kate knew this guy but Keith would be the judge of whether he was good enough to be hanging around with her. One wrong move and Keith would punt the jerk's head back where it came from.

"You seem to be a little off today." Luana noticed. "Something wrong?"

"Couldn't sleep." Keith muttered.

"I don't think so." Annie said. "You're peeved at someone or something, dude."

"Morning!" Kate sashayed into the kitchen. "It's so beautiful outside!"

"Isn't it?" Luana agreed.

"So you ready to start the day?" Crawford asked, passing her the milk.

"Heck yeah! A friend of mine is coming from Fiore for a visit!" Kate told him.

Friend? Hmpth. You don't exactly say 'love you' to a friend, now do you? Especially a guy friend.

"Really? That's great! You have to introduce us!" Luana said.

"Barlow 's arranged everything so he can stay with us for a day or two! He took some time off to congratulate me for the whole 'ship crash' thing." Kate explained. "I can't wait to see Spenser again! Haven't seen him since I left for ranger school."

Kate grabbed her glass of milk and left the kitchen. The others stared at Keith.

"What?" He blinked, sipping some orange juice.

"I get it." Crawford smirked. "You're jealous."

"WHAT!" The orange juice came back up. "That's ridiculous! I am not jealous of this 'Spenser' guy!"

"You're ticked off cause Spenser will be the one spending time with Kate, not you." Annie spooned some cereal.

"So what? Who am I to choose Kate's friends?" Keith huffed.

"Face it, dude. You like Kate. You're a sucker for green eyes." Crawford said.

"HA! Her eyes are blue!" Keith pointed out.

"HA! Thank you for proving my point!" Crawford countered.

"DAMMIT!" Keith fist-pounded the wall. "I do not like Kate! And I am not jealous of Spenser what's-his-face!"

"Spenser….hmmm…" Luana mulled it over. "Say is it Spenser with a 's' or Spencer with a 'c'?"

"Dunno." Keith shrugged. "What's it matter?"

"I'll go ask. Be right back." Crawford said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Crawford: Yo. Author. **

**HOLY ARCEUS! Crawford! What're you doing here?**

**Crawford: You left the back door to your imagination open again. Gotta learn to lock up if you're going to wander around.**

**You're supposed to be…! Sigh…whatever; what's up?**

**Crawford: This 'Spenser' guy. Is it spelled with s or c?**

**Spenser with an s. **

**Crawford: Got it. Thanks!**

**Anytime. Now get back to the story. You're supposed to be there while I say stuff towards the end of the chapter. **

**Crawford: Can I tell a joke first?**

**GO!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I'm back." Crawford slid into his chair.

"Where were you?" Luana asked.

"Long story. Anyways, it's Spenser with 's'." Crawford told her.

"Oh I know that name!" Luana lightened up. "I saw his name in the papers! And I know it's him! No other Spenser spells their name with s!"

"Where'd you hear about this guy?" Keith asked, wanting to know.

"From newspapers and magazines! He's a ranger base leader in Ringtown, Fiore! Said to be one of the best rangers in the entire world!" Luana responded. "But he's 29. I don't think Kate would date someone_ that_ old."

Someone twice her age? Seriously? Kate wouldn't date someone that old. She was better than that! Still…she said 'love you' to him on the phone. What was that about?

"I'm heading out to the harbor to see Spenser!" Kate called.

"I'll come!" Keith got up.

"Naturally." Crawford mumbled.

Keith shot a glare before running to join Kate as she went outside. Chia and Wave were outside playing. They acknowledged the two before running off to Vien Forest.

"So…" Keith cleared his throat. "You're hyped about all this."

"Of course! I've missed Spenser and wanted to talk to him about ranger stuff!" Kate replied.

"You seem to idolize this guy." Keith said.

Kate blushed pink. Weird yet adorable shade on her.

"I-I-I…I look up to him but it's not like a total idolization! He's a hero which is respectable and I want to learn all I can from a master ranger!" Kate rambled, embarrassed.

"Hmmm…" Keith decided to go for it. "It's almost as if Spenser's your boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND!" Kate choked on air.

"So I assume he isn't?" Keith questioned, patting her back.

"He's 29! I wouldn't date someone with that huge an age gap!" Kate told him, recovering from the shock. "My family and Spenser's family have been friends for years! I've known him since I was a baby. He's like an older brother to me."

That girl had no idea how relieved Keith was. How relieved? Try nearly passing out. Keith managed to keep it together, not letting Kate know how he felt.

"Spenser was the one who inspired my ranger dream. I wouldn't be here if he taught me about caring for pokemon and how to jump into dangerous situations." Kate smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"So I blame him for your reckless actions on the boat?" Keith joked.

"In a way." Kate sweatdropped. "We're in Pueltown! Hurry! We've got to get to the harbor!"

Without warning, Kate grabbed Keith's wrist and started running through the streets, dragging him with her. Keith chuckled, seeing how wound up Kate was. With Spenser only being a brother figure, there was no need to worry. It was sort of cute how Kate was acting.

"Okey dokey!" Kate skidded to a halt on the docks. "Oh look! There's a luvdisc migration!"

Keith looked where Kate pointed. Sure enough, out on the ocean were luvdisc pokemon flopping in the air. A few pairs were on rocks, kissing or snuggling. Not exactly Keith's vision of cool. But he tried to summon some enthusiasm.

"Er….great! So which dock is Spenser at?" Keith asked.

….

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Keith smirked.

"I'm such an idiot…" Kate face-palmed.

"Well maybe we have time to find out before the boat arrives." Keith said. "What time's he coming?"

….

Keith fell over anime style. "You could've asked!"

"I know!" Kate groaned. "But I was too excited! All I know is sometime this morning, Spenser's arriving on a boat here in Pueltown!"

"Well…" Keith sighed, shaking his head with a grin. "I guess we can ask someone."

Looking around, the redhead found an information booth. That would work. He went over, Kate following behind.

"Excuse me?" Keith got the attention of the girl behind the counter. "What time is the boat from Fiorre coming in?"

"Going on a trip with your girlfriend there?" The lady asked.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Keith objected, both his and Kate's faces blushing.

"Oh but you look so cute together…" The lady started to say.

"Look…" Keith grit his teeth, trying to keep his cool. "Is the boat from Fiorre here or not?"

A cry rang through the air, from a bird pokemon. Kate gasped, her smile growing wide at the sight above. Keith looked up to see a fearow circling overhead. It gracefully landed on the dock next to Kate.

"Streak!" She hugged the bird pokemon. "It's been too long, buddy!"

"You know this fearow?" Keith blinked.

"Yeah he's Spenser's partner!" Kate replied.

"Do I hear my name being called?"

A ranger walked onto the scene; his green hair tussled by the wind and olive green eyes lit up. Kate gave a cry and jumped into the ranger leader's open arms.

"Awww! It's good to see you too, lil sis!" He laughed.

"I still can't believe you came all this way to see me, Spenser!" Kate said.

Keith grinned at the scene. It was really sweet. Warmed the redhead's heart to see Kate so happy. After a moment, the two pulled apart and Kate remembered that Keith was watching it all.

"Spenser, this is Keith. We were rivals back in school and now we're assigned to Vientown." Kate introduced.

"Nice to meet ya." Spenser nodded. "Is he anything like Joel?"

"Rival-wise, yes. But Keith's not fancy, stuffy or dresses nicely." Kate replied.

"Yeah I'm right here, you know." Keith sweatdropped.

"You follow in my footsteps both ranger and rivalry? I'm so proud." Spenser ruffled the girls hair. "Let's get back to the Vientown base. You get me up to speed on everything that happened since I last saw you, kiddo."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

….ok maybe Keith wasn't jealous like Crawford expected. But he was still irritated that Kate was glued to the leader's side. She hung out with him every second of the day, doing quests together (leaving Keith to go solo). Granted, Kate did deserve to bond with her 'brother' but it ticked Keith off to see them together so much.

Dinner at the base was full of laughter. Luana did have her turn to cook though it was decided they'd order pizza. Crawford wanted to get it from some place out in Pueltown, rather than the usual one in Vientown. Even asking for carry-out and not delivery. Not to mention, the base decided it was Kate who should go get the pizza. But once she was gone and Barlow was off interrogating Ollie once more, the intention was soon clear.

"Now that Kate's gone, we can hear all sorts of stories." Crawford smirked.

"Oh boy…" Spenser nervously chuckled.

"You guys." Luana rolled her eyes.

"How long have you known Kate?" Elaine asked.

"Since she was born. I was with her mom when it happened." Spenser replied.

He dug something out of his pocket and showed it to the group. An old picture. It was a hospital room with three people in the picture. A pretty woman cradling a tiny, sleeping baby. Next to her was a teenage version of Spenser, saluting to the camera with a confident smile and wink.

"Found that tucked away while I packed for the trip here." Spenser said. "Reminds me how far Kate and I have come since that day 16 years ago. She new to the world and I was new to ranger'ing at the time."

"How sweet!" Luana awwww'd.

"I always knew Kate would be a ranger. Since her first steps were taken across the Ringtown base." Spenser put the picture away.

"Destined for the job, eh?" Elaine sipped some soda.

"You could say that." Spenser shrugged.

"Come on dude. Give us the dirt." Crawford insisted. "What was Kate _really_ like as a kid?"

"Her middle name should've been trouble. Climbing rooftops, explosions, running around…I've never seen so much energy in one kid." Spenser beamed. "But she was determined, loved to help pokemon and lots of fun. Things at the base got _a lot_ more interesting since she came into the world. Couldn't ask for a better sister."

"Whoa, back up a sec. Did you say explosions?" Keith asked.

"Dish it!" Annie cheered. "I wanna hear more!"

"Voltorbs, geodudes, pineco…you name it, it's probably gone and exploded on her. So many times and it would permanently electrify your hair as Kate's had done." Spenser told them.

"That would explain it." Keith said.

"She used to be afraid of the water too. Up until my friend Joel used his method on her." Spenser went on.

"Which was…?" Elaine pressed.

"Throwing her into the middle of the ocean." Spenser sweatdropped. "Though it was during gyrados migration season so not exactly the best timing…"

"Ouch!" Crawford snickered.

"Hey are we all out of soda?" Luana asked.

"Uh yeah. I think so." Elaine responded, looking at the empty soda pack.

"Keith. Go get more." Annie ordered.

"WHAT! Why me?" Keith glared at her.

"Cause I'll get revenge on you if you don't." Annie folded her arms, almost daring Keith to defy her.

"Don't mess with a soda-deprived operator dude." Crawford warned.

"Last time that happened, afro here got locked outside for an hour during a snowstorm. Wearing only boxers." Elaine told him.

"FINE." Keith groaned.

He got up and started to head out the door.

"Mind if I come? Need to stretch my legs." Spenser rose from his seat as well.

"Sure." Keith replied, not really caring either way.

The two were given orders for what soda was wanted. Keith waved it all off and stepped outside to the cool, crisp evening air. At first, the walk was as silent as Vientown. Keith wasn't sure how to strike up conversation that didn't sound weird or like cheap small talk.

"I know you're into her."

Ok…so it'd be Spenser that started talking.

"Huh?" Keith blinked.

"You like Kate." Spenser said.

For two or three minutes, Keith choked on thin air.

"ARE YOU INSANE! I do not like her like that!" Keith objected.

"Really now?" Spenser raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno why everyone keeps saying that! Kate's just my friend and rival. That's all there is to it. Geez…" Keith shook his head. "Can't I just be friends with someone?"

"Maybe. But you like Kate. You may deny it but I know the truth." Spenser told him.

"I wouldn't _like_ my own best friend." Keith refused. "It's just in your head."

"Alright. Stay in denial." Spenser shrugged. "But it's obvious you have a growing attraction for my little sister."

"Ha!" Keith scoffed. "What makes you think that, smarty?"

"Kate mentioned the luvdisc migration. That there is a definite sign of a couple's eternal love, especially if the couple sees two luvdisc kiss. There were more than one pair from what I heard." Spenser started to tell him.

"Yeah, COUPLE. We are not a couple!" Keith interrupted.

"Next, there's the fact you seemed pretty ticked with me earlier. Obviously you're mad that another guy is spending time with '_your_' girl. My bet is that you're mad if other guys, other than the rangers here, simply talk to Kate. That, my friend, is called jealousy." Spenser listed.

Keith remained silent, furiously trying to think up a comeback.

"Finally, it's even the way you look at her. I saw that look you had when she hugged me down at the pier. And that look keeps coming back on occasion. You even light up when she's in the same room. The two of you have a strong chemistry that could spark into something more should either of you make the first move." Spenser counted down. "You like Kate. That is the full conclusion here."

There was nothing Keith wanted more than to slug this guy. It took a lot of self-control and strength not to do so.

"All I ask is you protect her and make her happy." Spenser's face turned serious. "Cause if you fail, I swear I will kick your #$&%^, cut out your spine with a rusted butcher knife and #^$&% murder you."

That last part was particularly dark and threatening, making Keith gulp.

"N-n-n-n-no w-worries!" He stammered. "But I still think you're nuts for suggesting that I like her."

"HEY GUYS!"

Speak of the devil. Kate came over, her arms carrying boxes of pizza. The scent made Keith even hungrier. But after the talk with Spenser, he wouldn't dare look in the girl's direction. Not even for pizza.

"Keith and I were sent to get the soda." Spenser said.

"Oh? Should I come with?" Kate asked.

"Better idea. Keith'll deliver the pizzas while we get that soda!" Spenser 'innocently' suggested.

"DON'T VOLUNTEER ME FOR THINGS!" Keith snapped.

"Keith? Could you please do it?" Kate pleaded. "I want to talk to Spenser some more…"

Spenser, Spenser, Spenser…this was becoming a real pain in the neck. Was it too much to ask to have Kate talk to someone _else_ for a change? But….but she was looking at Keith with those eyes. Those big, blue eyes that Keith could never say no to.

"Alright." Keith sighed, giving up. "I'll meet you guys there in a few."

"Great!" Kate handed over the pizzas. "Just don't trip!"

"Please. I'm not _you_." Keith rolled his eyes.

Kate was dragging Spenser off already, leaving Keith to go back to base on his own. Never before had the redhead been so ticked off. Spenser may be an alright sort of guy. And yeah, he was a good brother figure to Kate. But still! Who did he think he was? Telling Keith he liked Kate? Ridiculous! The nerve of that idiot! Some ranger leader he was…

Those words….they still bugged him. Why?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So Keith seems nice."

Kate looked over at Spenser as they waited the cashier for their change.

"He is. Really funny, good competition, all around best friend." Kate said, scooping up the coins. "Though he can be an idiot…"

"I've noticed." Spenser chuckled.

With a thank you, the two left the store and back out through Vientown. In some ways, the town reminded Kate of Ringtown back in Fiorre. The large forest to explore, the open spaced town, friendly people and rangers who could make any day fun. It was almost as if home never left.

"Do you like him?" Spenser asked.

"Like who?" Kate tipped her head, confused.

"Keith."

Kate's face went to a deep leppa-berry red.

"I-I-I….h-how…you…I…he…" Kate's mind short-circuited from the question.

Spenser chuckled. "I knew it. My baby sister's got her first crush."

"SPENSER!" Kate moaned, embarrassed. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"No you are not." Spenser sighed, smiling and shaking his head. "You're a strong young ranger and I'm an old man."

"You're not old." Kate disagreed.

"Heh. I'm not as young as I used to be." Spenser shrugged. "It seems like a day's passed since I rushed your mom to the hospital."

"Mom says you fainted during the delivery." Kate snickered.

"Your mom was drugged up so_ she_ wouldn't know." Spenser mumbled, turned pink himself. "Can we get back to the subject of _you_?"

"Well…yeah. I really like Keith." Kate confessed. "Just…just please don't say anything! Not to him or anyone else!"

"Relax. Your secret's safe with me." Spenser assured. "But why fall for that redhead out of the other guys on this planet?"

"I…it's hard to explain, really." Kate smiled, thinking it over. "I guess it's for a lot of reasons. Keith's always been there for me. He's supportive, cheers me up, makes me laugh. Maybe it's also cause he might be, sort of cute."

Spesner listened patiently. When Kate was done, he looked up to the starry sky with a thoughtful expression.

"You gonna tell him?" He asked, not taking his gaze away from the sky.

Kate shook her head. "Not yet, if at all. I don't think Keith would like me back. And I treasure our friendship. There'd be too much at stake if I told him I liked him."

"You honestly think he won't like you?" Spenser questioned.

"No." Kate mumbled.

Spenser smirked and messed up Kate's hair.

"I still think you looked better with orange hair." Spenser said.

"And I still think the way you handled those bullies was extreme." Kate giggled.

"Hey they deserved it." Spenser huffed. "But in all seriousness, I really think you should tell Keith. Maybe not now but sometime in the future."

"Fine. So long as you confess your own feelings to Elita." Kate teased.

"THERE IS NO HISTORY BETWEEN US!" Spenser denied.

"Who knows? Joel might be making a move on her right now, what with you here in Almia." Kate joked.

"Like hell he will!" Spenser growled, starting to dial his styler. "Hey Elita? You haven't seen Joel lately have you?"

"_Not for a few days…"_

"Good. I'm saying cause…" Spenser started to say.

"Hi Elita!" Kate greeted.

"_Kate? Hi sweetie."_

"How come you warm up that ice personality of yours to Kate and not me?" Spenser pouted.

"Cause I'm adorable!" Kate cheered.

"_Yeah that's basically it."_

"Hey Elita, weird question but who would you rather marry? Spenser or Joel?" Kate asked.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Spenser shouted, getting red.

"_Uh…why?"_

"Just curious." Kate flashed the anime eyes and….angel halo? Where did_ that_ come from?

"I swear I will murder you right here and now…" Spenser growled, glaring at Kate.

"_I guess if I had to choose, it'd probably be Spenser."_

"Really?" Spenser blinked, surprised.

"_Sure. You're the lesser of two evils, I suppose."_

"Ouch." Kate mouthed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Er yeah. Thanks." Spenser managed to spit out a thank you.

"…_.hm? Oh Joel and Cameron stopped by."_

"WAIT! Don't hang up….!" Spenser dropped his head. "Dammit…"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Right after your funeral!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So Spenser is Kate's brother, via emotional bond. Not blood-relatives mind you but super close. He provides some knowledge on our heroine and gives them perspective on their feelings. Though Keith might be too dense, eh? Well…we'll have to see next chapter how else Spenser impacts the base! Coming right up!**


	25. Solo Flight

**Shorter chapter compared to the last but I promise its full of feeling, emotion and you may be relieved at a certain aspect at….know what? Go on and read, review and enjoy! See for yourself!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Late night; Almia was ushered into a cool, clear night with stars and the glowing moon. Keith escaped the hecticness of the ranger base, climbing up to Breeze Hill. His head was too full of thoughts for the usual joking around with the others. And when he was distracted, there was only one thing to do.

First, quick check to see if anyone else was around. Keith relaxed his muscles and let the light course through his veins. Clothes changed to white and wings unfolded from his back. Yes, he changed to his angel form. With a running start, Keith took off and started to fly in the sky.

Oh how he missed the feeling of flight. High in the air, floating among the clouds, the wind brushing past him…felt amazing. Used to be able to do it during spare time. But what with the current assignment, Keith hadn't gotten to fly for awhile.

Current assignment…..Kate. Spenser's words still stung at Keith.

"_You like Kate."_

Over and over, Keith heard those words. Damn Spenser…

"He think he knows everything just cause he's Kate's 'brother'." Keith thought, somersaulting in the air. "Yeah right."

There was no spark or chemistry between him and Kate. Whatever it was Spenser saw or thought was nothing more than his imagination at work. Pfft. Why does everyone want him and Kate to be a pair? It wasn't going to happen! Nada! Nothing whatsoever!

Keith is an angel. Kate? Human. Every angel knows that not only is love, let alone like, is physically/emotionally impossible. Not to mention it's the number one law with the penalty being death. And the most painful one at that. Every angel, even the toughest ones, feared dying that way. Keith was no exception.

What was so darn appealing about Kate anyways? She's a stubborn, quick tempered, impatient girl who could land a hard hit on his skull. It's almost as if she didn't need protection. And yet…Keith felt his heart race thinking about it. Kate did look cute when she was mad. The way her face turned cherry-red, angry or embarrassed, made Keith smile. Made her big blue eyes flare up. Oh those eyes…Keith could read any sort of emotion through them. Such perfect eyes. He hadn't seen anything like them.

"…oh…arceus….NO…" Keith froze. "No way! It can't be! I'm not thinking this!"

But he was. Keith was thinking it all, picturing the shining face that belonged to Kate. Every little detail, redhead was perfectly made aware of. Keith knew how perfect Kate's mouth curved into a smile, how she laughed and the way she saluted. He watched her care for pokemon of all kinds, be it the pokemon at base or wild ones. Kate had a sense of humor that was her own, unique. Even when she showed her orange hair, her true colors, Keith thought she was gorgeous.

All of it because….

"I like her." He whispered, the realization dawning.

Keith had a gigantic crush on Kate. He liked her a _lot_. And that feeling was growing. But how? How did this happen? Angels don't like humans that way! Never! Not once has this ever happened. Now here was Keith, suddenly liking Kate in a whole new way. What would the counsel say if they found out?

"Hold on! Get it together, Keith…" He muttered under his breath. "No one has to know. No one's going to find out."

He could keep quiet about it. Sure the other rangers would have their own ideas about things but Keith wouldn't say a damn thing about it. Keep up the denial and make sure the assignment, aka Kate, wasn't being kidnapped by this…Din Storm?...whats-their-face team. No problem. It'd just take more resistance and inner strength but Keith was totally ready to tackle it head on. Besides, this was just _like_. Keith wasn't in love with the girl. Heck no. The rules never said anything about liking a human. So he wasn't breaking the rules at all. No harm done.

Making sure the coast was clear once more, Keith gracefully landed on Breeze Hill once more. He shifted back to human form. All that thinking and flying made him hungry. He'd sneak inside the sleeping base, grab some pizza from the fridge and then get to bed. Keith hopped down the hill and went over to Nabiki beach.

"Spenser?"

The green haired leader was looking out onto the ocean. He noticed Keith coming right away.

"Hey." Spenser greeted calmly. "You missed a wild party."

"Needed some time alone." Keith shrugged.

"Same here." Spenser agreed. "Had to get a walk in before I hit the hay."

Silence. The ocean waves softly crashed to the shores as wind rustled the trees.

"You were right." Keith mumbled.

"Hm?" Spenser didn't tear his gaze away.

"I said you were right. About Kate." Keith sighed. "I like her. A lot. I won't be telling her quite yet. But I thought you should know, since she's like a sister to you. And I trust you can keep a secret."

Spenser smirked. "I can. No need to worry."

More silence. It was a relief off Keith's chest. One person knew and Spenser seemed like the type who'd keep his mouth shut. No one else would ever know. Not an ounce of danger at all.

"If you can tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine." Spenser said. "It's about the reason I came to Almia."

"You're not here to congratulate Kate?" Keith blinked.

"It was an excuse." Spenser confessed. "Did….did Kate ever mention a particular incident?"

"The Fiore Child Experiment from eleven years ago? Yes. She told me." Keith answered.

"That incident…it was a nightmare." Spenser's eyes turned dark. "Worst time of my life…."

The leader sat down on the sand; Keith following pursuit. Spenser was quiet, struggling to find the right words to say. It was obvious he, himself, was emotional over this.

"I remember everything. The last time I saw her, Kate was excited and going to adventure in the woods. Then, sometime at night, her mom comes to me in tears saying she's gone missing. I didn't believe her at first but searching every inch of Lyra Forest myself…she was right. Kate was gone." Spenser retold.

He paused, taking a deep breath.

"The other rangers joined in, even Joel put aside our rivalry to help me. None of us could find her. Not even the pokemon." Spenser continued. "Soon enough, a lot more kids went missing without a trace. Dark figures were seen briefly, abducting these kids…and I was terrified that Kate was a victim."

Keith listened patiently and intently. Even as Spenser kept stopping, regaining himself.

"We launched investigations, continued searching. Didn't sleep or eat at all during the entire time." Spenser went on. "But…but in the darkest hours, when everyone felt like giving up hope, something happened. We were given, how do I say it, 'directions'…almost as if some other force was telling us to do this and go to a certain place…"

Redhead tried hard not to smirk, knowing fully his kind was behind those signs.

"We were led to this supposedly abandoned factory, tucked away somewhere. Barged in and…and….aw arceus, the sight was horrifying. A dark, cold, blood-stained room where kids shivered in cages and cruel men conducted science experiments. And Kate…" Spenser gulped. "She was in critical condition. Carrying that small, nearly lifeless body almost killed my spirit. Thank heavens Kate lived and didn't get experimented on."

"I…I'm sorry. That you had to go through that." Keith quietly apologized (not telling him Kate did being experimented on or the powers)

"It hurts from time to time. I got over the initial shock, seeing her recover. Kate was charging back into Lyra Forest after a month." Spenser responded. "But every year, around that day, Kate goes into traumatic shock. She'll have nightmares, freeze up and become emotionally unstable."

"And you're here to help her through it?" Keith assumed.

"Bingo." Spenser flashed a small grin. "I was worried that Kate would still be suffering from those horrid memories. She's been kidnapped, held prisoner and witnessed other children being brutally murdered…it's scarred her for life. Poor girl. I couldn't stand knowing she was in another region, dealing with this all alone."

"She's not alone." Keith assured.

"I know." Spenser sighed. "She has many friends here in Almia. And there's you. I know you'll make Kate happy and keep her safe. If those bad memories haunt her again, you're going to be the one by her side."

"I will. You can trust me…I promise." Keith vowed.

"Thanks." Spenser smiled, relaxing. "And I'm still completely serious on that threat. If Kate gets hurt, you will be answering to _me_."

"Y-yeah. Got it." Keith trembled.

Despite being an angel who could kick butt, Keith felt it wouldn't be good to witness Spenser's rage.

"Let's go back to the base. I'm beat…" Spenser yawned.

"Same here." Keith agreed.

The two guys walked off the beach and back into the sleepy town and its ranger base.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Keith FINALLY admits to liking Kate. Just to himself and Kate's brotherly figure. Step in the right direction I suppose.**

**More coming to you! Not that far ahead in the future!**


	26. Flying, Attack and Departure

**Can't think of how to start the chapter. So read, review and enjoy….CHOCOLATE! That is all.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"WAKE UP PEOPLE! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!"

Kate fell out of bed at the loud yelling. She was temporarily dazed, as was the other girls in the bedroom.

"I think I'm deaf…" Annie mumbled, in a sour mood.

"What's up leader?" Elaine dizzily asked.

"Get dressed and get downstairs within fifteen minutes. Huge emergency on our hands." Barlow ordered before running off.

Kate scrambled along with the other girls to get ready for another day, which sounded to be interesting if Barlow was the indicator. Strange….an odd feeling was clenching Kate's insides with a mix of fear and panic. Kate shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling, and raced downstairs. Keith, Spenser and Crawford were already downstairs.

"Mornin little sis." Spenser grinned and patted her head.

"What's the emergency?" Kate asked.

"Beats me." Spenser shrugged. "Barlow was interrogating that prisoner of yours when the alert came on."

At that moment, Barlow cleared this throat. Signal to stand at attention.

"Three evil teams and they're all attacking at the same time. There's top rangers handling Team Rocket in Pueltown. But they can't handle it all. Which is why we need to get the Plasma creeps out of Chicole Village and Dim Sun goons out of Vien Forest." Barlow explained.

"They're here?" Luana gasped.

"Yeah and I think they'll invade Vientown at any moment." Barlow replied, uneasy. "Not to mention Professor Hastings is coming to Almia any day now. So we need to kick these bad guys to the curb quickly."

"No problemo chief!" Crawford saluted.

"Spenser and I will handle the swarm in Chicole. I'm trusting Keith and Crawford to Vien Forest. Luana and Kate, your task is to sweep through Vientown in case of any stray creeps and keep the citizens safe." Barlow instructed.

"Yes sir!" The rangers saluted.

"Let's move people!" Barlow barked.

Rangers and pokemon dashed out of the base.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

A gigantic explosion shot into the sky from the middle of the forest. The two base leaders hurried to the scene. Shouts rang from Chicole's direction, with Crawford heading out to the scene.

"Kate." Keith's hand caught Kate's shoulder. "I can't leave you here."

"You have to go. Barlow's orders." Kate told him, confused.

"Dim Sun's lurking around and they want you for your powers. They might kidnap you again. I can't let it happen." Keith whispered, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Kate assured, forcing a smile. "I'm strong to handle them and if there's any trouble, you'll be the first to know. Now go."

Keith hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"Let me put it this way." Kate sighed. "Go help Crawford or I will personally kick your #^$%& to Chicole Village myself."

"I see you got persuasive skills from Spenser…" Keith mumbled, sweatdropping. "Fine I'll go. But please be careful."

"I will." Kate promised.

The redhead started running after Crawford. He turned to look at her one last time before disappearing down the path. Kate admitted she was a bit nervous, what with an evil team after her and all. But if Kate beat them once, she could do it again no problem. The girl joined up with Luana who was nearby.

"This is so crazy!" She gulped.

"Come on. The other day you said you wanted action." Kate chuckled. "Well we've got plenty of it!"

"You're right…I'm just a little nervous since Crawford's not here…" Luana sweatdropped. "How do you want to do this? We each take a part of the area?"

"Sounds fair." Kate shrugged. "I got Nabiki Beach and beyond. Maybe I'll check the school area too, just in case."

"Sure. I'll stay here in town." Luana nodded.

"TEAMWORK!" The two girls cheered.

Kate went to the west, down by the beach. Another explosion rang from the forest area. What were those idiot teams doing? Were they insane? (Probably)

"_It looks clear to me."_ Chia scanned the area.

"Oh Chia. Forgot you were here." Kate blinked.

"_Yeah the author's been getting lazy on me and Wave's cameos as of late."_ Chia rolled her eyes.

The beach area seemed to be alright. Nothing out of the orindary. Quiet, apart from the craziness elsewhere. Kate ran up to Breeze Hill, taking a long look. Cue another explosion from….Chicole Village? What the hell was Dim Sun doing? Kate knew Keith could handle anything but….well….she hoped the brash redhead wouldn't get himself seriously hurt.

"You know, young ladies really shouldn't be all by themselves."

Kate turned around. A light-blue haired guy, a few years older, was some feet away. He smirked, his eyes looking Kate over.

"My, my, my, you are a pretty girl." The stranger said.

"And you are?" Kate questioned, suspicious.

"Where are my manners? My name is…" The stranger started to say.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE! MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

From the trees, another character burst onto the scene. He looked awfully familiar. Green hair under a black cap and sporting a Team Rocket outfit. But weren't the Rockets in Pueltown?

"Aha! I have you now!" The man laughed. "Time to….hey whose this guy?"

"Who the heck are you?" The blue haired guy questioned.

"I am Proton of Team Rocket!" The green haired one huffed. "My mission objective is to bring this girl here back to our team base."

Proton! From the ranger school attack!

"That's _my _objective!" The blue haired guy snapped. "I'm Ice of Team Dim Sun, a team far more superior to you noobs."

"NOOBS!" Proton's forehead vein burst. "This coming from a guy whose team name is an entrée."

"Dim _Sun_, you noob." Ice rolled his eyes. "And the girl's coming with me. We need her for something very important."

"No chance of that! She's coming with me!" Proton argued.

The two boys bickered, with Kate staring at the spectacle. Couldn't slip away with her only exit being blocked. Something told the girl these guys weren't stupid to come unprepared. Could have weapons or some sort of trick. And she didn't want to use her powers unless she really needed to. Kate was unsure what to do.

"I pity you both."

As if being fought over by two guys wasn't enough, a third guy came to the scene. A dark blue haired guy in a space suit.

"The girl belongs to Team Plasma. And I am here to take her back to my own headquarters." He told the other two.

"Like hell you will. Sorry but Kate, here, is mine." Ice glared.

"I assume you're Team Galactic right?" Proton folded his arms. "We've heard you dorks were in the region."

"My name is Saturn and I hail from Sinnoh's Team Galactic. And like you two, we want the girl." Saturn introduced himself. "And I won't let either of you two stop me."

"Why don't we settle this like gentlemen?" Ice whipped out a pokeball.

"I like where this is going." Proton, smirked doing the same.

"As do I." Saturn had his own pokeball too.

Ice summoned a gallade, Proton brought a Wheezing and Saturn had an alakazam. The pokemon immediately started battling, giving it an all out effort. Dim Sun obviously had their motives to kidnap Kate. But why Rocket and Galactic? What did they want with her? Unless…did they know about the powers too? How?

"Wheezing! Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen? Aha! Perfect opportunity to escape! As the poison pokemon launched its attack, Kate took a breath of clean air and ducked down low. She and Chia quietly crawled around the battlefield, avoiding the group. Once away from the cloud of smoke, Kate got up and crept off. All she had to do was make it back to…

"Hey! Where's the girl?"

Uh oh.

"She snuck off! Lousy little…"

"Gallade, let's go!"

Aw crud! Kate started running down the beach, hearing the guys and their pokemon come after her. They hit the sand before Kate could reach the stairway out of Nabiki beach.

"Alakazam! Seize her!" Saturn commanded.

"Should I do it?" Kate mumbled to Chia.

"I don't think we have a choice here." Chia sighed.

Before Alakazam could launch a psychic attack, Kate gathered energy in the palm of her hand. She shot out an electric sphere, knocking the pokemon back a little.

"Aha! She _is_ the electric kid!" Proton exclaimed.

"You know about her?" Ice was surprised.

"One our spies infiltrated your base." Proton boasted.

"Hate to rain on your parade but there was a traitor in _your_ midst too. Cause we, Galactic, were spying on you as well." Saturn told him smugly.

"Double deception? No fair!" Proton whined.

"Enough is enough. Gallade, magical leaf!" Ice ordered.

Gallade shot out…well…magical leaves. Chia and Kate launched some sparks and sizzled those leaves in mid-air. Once the leaves stopped coming, Kate started running. And of course the guys were after her too. Kate ran through the forest, trying to escape them.

"Kate?"

Up ahead, Keith was running but slowed seeing her coming.

"Run!" Kate grabbed his wrist and dragged him with.

"What the…?" Keith stammered. "Kate! What's going on? The angel senses triggered and now you're being pursued by these guys!"

"Take a guess. Either I've got a fan club or leaders from all three evil teams are after me for the electric powers!" Kate told him frantically.

"WHAT!" Keith exclaimed. "But how…?"

"Long story that I don't even understand. Right now, we need to get moving!" Kate started panting, getting winded.

"Ok I've got an idea. All I need is you to trust me." Keith responded.

"Trust earned. Just get me away from them!" Kate said.

Keith was the one who picked up speed, dragging Kate off. He got them into the thick trees and deep within a forest. As they ran, Keith suddenly swept Kate off her feet and carried her in his arms.

"Hold on tight!" Keith shifted into angel form. "We'll experience some turbulence!"

He jumped onto the ground, his legs pressed like a coil. Within a few seconds, Keith shot up into the sky with blinding speed. So fast that they were high in the clouds within a mere second.

"You can open your eyes now." Keith said.

Kate clung to his shoulders, shook up from the sudden take-off.

"Don't worry. I got you." Keith coaxed. "Go on. Look."

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes and glanced around. She was…in the sky. Surrounded by blue skies and puffy white clouds. The air felt clear and brisk up here. Down, through the somewhat transparent cloud, was the tall green tree tops. The bad guys were looking around for her but didn't have any luck whatsoever.

"Wow…" Kate whispered.

"Cool right?" Kate grinned. "No one can see us up here. I blend into the clouds and therefore, you do too. We could go around Almia if we wanted to and not a single person would notice."

"Keith, this is amazing." Kate said, in awe. "And you're even able to lift me!"

"I've been working out." Keith shrugged.

And Kate noticed. He held her in his arms like she weighed nothing. His arms…so strong. And a bit more muscular than Kate remembered. Did his chest…wait…yeah! He was starting to form some abs! Who would've thought? Kate looked into his face. Still the same old face and hair. And yet, did Keith get better looking? He was cute before. Now he was really cute and a hint of handsome thrown in there. Keith's eyes were the only aspect Kate knew for sure hadn't changed. A deep emerald that shined brilliantly in sunlight and humor; very rarely were those eyes dark.

"I think they're gone." Keith said, looking towards the ground for several minutes.

Without warning, Keith dived towards the ground at speeds exactly like the take-off. Kate felt her head spin as the redhead went back to his human form.

"They're gone. We're safe and…hm?…You ok?" He asked.

"Wouldn't hurt if you told me before doing that…" Kate muttered.

"Then it'd be no fun." Keith smirked, letting her climb down from his arms.

"Hey wait…" Kate remembered. "Shouldn't you be helping Crawford?"

"Er…" Keith gulped. "I uh…kind of…"

"You ditched him to help me." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"My guardian angel work comes before ranger work. If Crawford's mad, so be it." Keith sighed. "Besides, we got rid of most of the Plasma weirdoes anyways. And not many explosions comin from Vien forest so I'd say the leaders have things taken care of."

"Spenser's been more than capable of high-risk danger. Trust me." Kate smiled, remembering when he took on the Go-Rock Quad.

"So…Galactic and Rocket know about your powers?" Keith asked, apprehensive.

"…yeah." Kate whispered.

"Then I'll need to keep you on round-the-clock duty. Up the protection, be around you a little more often, watch for danger…" Keith said.

"You don't need to do that." Kate stopped him mid-sentence.

"I want to. You're not just my assignment, you're my best friend." Keith stared into her eyes long and hard. "Just watch. I'll kick their #&$^# to the curb and not even break a sweat."

"I suppose with those muscles, you do have a chance." Kate giggled.

Keith gave a smirk and ruffled her hair, like Spenser did but….different. More Keith-like. And somehow, Kate found herself liking it better than the brotherly one she got from Spenser all these years.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The action died down after awhile. All the teams retreated to wherever it was. Bertha's family gave pudding as a thank-you, to which none of the rangers rejected. Elaine fed some to Ollie who finally opened up to her kindness (he might've had a crush on her). Turns out he wasn't a part of Dim Sun at all. Just a guy paid to set up gigaremos and accidentally spilled the chemicals. He was innocent, free to go. Elaine escorted him to his mom in Chicole Village….though the base wondered why she took so long doing this.

Spenser got a call from Fiore, who needed him back what with a few Dim Sun gigaremo experimentations being held there. The Ringtown leader hated to leave Kate so soon but duty called. Kate squeezed him tight for at least half an hour (at which point, Keith intervened). One last photo op before Spenser set on the boat.

Ring! Ring!

As Almia grew smaller in the distance, the styler rang. A conference call with the other leaders. Spenser hung back against the rail and answered it promptly.

Spenser: Hey guys, how goes it?

Joel: _You on your way?_

Spenser: Yep. I'll be there by morning at the very latest.

Cameron: _So how's little Kate?_

Spenser: Little….HA! Not anymore! She's really grown up. Great at ranger'ing. I have a feeling she'd make top ranger easy.

Joel: _Of course you do. You always thought that._

Spenser: Oh you are so lucky I'm not there to cram your sarcastic attitude right down your…

Elita: _Can you believe it's been 16 years already?_

All guys: Huh?

Elita: _I mean since Kate's been born. And since we've first become rangers._

Cameron: _Ah that takes me back…_

Joel: _The rivalries, the missions, the quests and everything in between! So much happened in 16 years!_

Spenser: No kidding. Damn, I feel so old! Why does it seem like yesterday when I could hold Kate in my arm? When I'd let her climb up on my shoulders or cuddle with the pokemon at base?

Cameron: _Or when she used Joel's special nickname?_

Joel: _DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT._

Spenser: Oh yeah! I remember! That was hilarious!

Joel: _SAY IT AND YOU'RE DEAD, SPENSER._

Spenser: You don't mean it do you….Jojo?

Joel: _*# ^ YOU SPENSER!_

Cameron: _Didn't seem to mind when Kate used it._

Joel: _Cause she was little!_

Elita: _And she felt like an older sibling to her, right?_

Joel: _….yeah._

Cameron: _I think we all did. We taught Kate what we knew, inspired the ranger dream into her and then sent her into the world together. She wasn't just Spenser's sister. Kate was a sister to all of us._

Spenser: And it shows. I see a little bit of us in her. Elita's strength, Cameron's carefree nature, Joel's competition and my sense of adventure. We did great. Almost raised her as well as her parents did.

Elita: _Spenser?_

Spenser: Yeah?

Elita: _How is Kate?_

Spenser: Great! Happy, strong, healthy…ready to take on the world! With the friends she's got supporting her, I have no doubt she'll go far.

Elita: _I meant…about the incident. Eleven years ago._

….

Cameron: _Eleven years already…_

Joel: _Seeing Kate liked that….haunts me still._

Spenser: How could I forget?

Elita: _Is Kate alright?_

Spenser: Well…. *sigh* ….I'm not sure. She seems fine but, you never really know what that girl's thinking. Kate could freak out like every year. Or maybe not. But I felt confident leaving Almia. She's in good hands.

Elita: _Are you sure?_

Spenser: There's a guy out there who really cares about her. I trust he'll be there in my place. Heck, he may do a better job than I ever could.

Cameron: _Ah, someone's fallen for our Kate? Sunrise, sunset…_

Joel: _Dammit Cameron, now __I__ feel old._

Spenser: You are the eldest of us four, you know.

Joel: _Oh shut up! Age means wisdom anyways!_

Spenser: Yeah something you lack in.

Joel: _Capture contest. Tomorrow._

Spenser: HECK YEAH.

Cameron: Can't we wait till Spence arrives in Fiore before you fight again?

Elita: _*sweatdrop*_ _You guys…._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Thought I'd add a little sentimentality to our Fiore leaders. Elita's cold personality warms to Kate, Cameron liked having her around and so did 'Jojo' *tries not to laugh*. Next chapter, not far off!**


	27. Electric Nightmare

***pouts***

**Darn you Pizza Hut….too busy to take my order when I crave pizza….HMPTH. AT LEAST I DON'T MAKE MY READERS SUFFER! **

…**ok. I don't make them suffer by **_**waiting**_**. When it comes to heart attacks over the characters, I promise nothing. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Kate opened her eyes to a world of cold darkness and eerie shadows. A sense of loneliness and chills overcame Kate, making her nervous. She walked through the strange, dark mist._

"_H-hello?" Her voice echoed, left unanswered. "Anyone here?"_

_Whooosh!_

_A fierce wind stung at her skin. Kate whirled around to see shadows emerge into figures. The scent of rusted metal and medical supplies filled the air. Dark silhouettes of scientists in black lab coats. One held a long, pointed needle with purple serum._

"_NO!" Kate, terrified, started running._

_The silhouettes trudged forward, trying to come after her. Kate felt her legs get heavier, as if something was weighing her down. Slowly, the scary shadows caught up and surrounded Kate, enclosing in on her. The needle stabbed her in the heart, draining the ice cold liquid into her system. _

_With extreme pain and power coursing through her veins, Kate screamed._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kate! Wake up!"

Kate shot out of bed, breathing heavily and her heart pounding like a drum. She was in her room at the base. The clock read 4:30 am. Luana was with her, as was Chia. Thank arceus…everything was ok….

"You were having nightmares! Oh you poor kid, looked like it was pretty bad." Luana said.

"Yeah…" Kate panted, recovering from the panic. "It was intense."

"_I'll say."_ Chia agreed.

"Talk about bad timing. Right before you screamed, the entire base's lightbulbs blew up again! Not just them too! It was the entire town!" Luana told her.

"….come again?" Kate cringed.

"Every single lightbulb in Vientown exploded! This town, plus Chicole Village, is having a gigantic blackout!" Luana explained. "And we might be having technical difficulties. Elaine and Annie are trying to fix it while Barlow helps the citizens out."

"Wow. That's…er…freaky." Kate gulped.

"I'll say." Luana sighed. "But are you ok, Kate? You can go back to sleep if you like. Crawford's been sleeping through this entire fiasco no problem."

"I think I need some fresh air…" Kate mumbled, getting out of bed.

The ranger walked out of the room and downstairs, past Annie who was working like crazy on the computer. Keith was chatting with her when he noticed Kate. Seeing her face, he went over and helped Kate walk out of the base.

"Kate?" Keith sat them on the sands of the beach. "Is everything ok?"

Kate didn't answer. She curled up into a ball, head hanging low.

"Kate, I felt the angel senses activate for the slightest of moments. I know something's wrong and I'm here to help. Please talk to me." Keith murmured, worried.

"…..it's been eleven years." Kate whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Keith's expression told Kate that he knew immediately what she meant.

"That nightmare haunts me every single year. It reminds me that I lived while dozens of other kids died. And…and it reminds me I'm a monster…" Kate whimpered.

"Aw Kate…" Keith held her close. "You're not a monster."

"I have electricity in my body, Keith! And I can't even control it! It's gotten worse and worse! I never released that energy during the nightmares and now I knocked out the power!" Kate's voice and breaths shook. "I-I-I'm just a freak….a girl who should've died years ago….someone unfit to live any…anymore…"

That was when Kate lost it. She couldn't hold back the flood of tears anymore. Kate bawled, crying her eyes out. Keith was surprised at first. But he held her tighter, stroking her back as she poured out her emotions. For awhile, he was silent. For Kate, though, it was enough just to have him close.

"I'm sorry." Keith softly apologized when the volume of the sobbing went down. "I have no idea what pain you're going through. But you need help and I promise I'll find a way. Give me a little more time. I'll do anything it takes if it means easing your pain."

"T-thank you…" Kate sniffled.

Feeling safe in the arms of her hero, Kate slowly let sleep wash over her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith felt Kate's body relax, drifting to sleep. He stroked her smooth hair, watching out at the ocean before him. Spenser was right about this. Kate would suffer the memory and would still be traumatized after all these years. She didn't deserve it. This girl was too sweet and innocent to carry the heavy burden.

Kate groaned, dreaming something. Keith waved his hand, which was glowing white, over her head. The girl settled down. At least the nightmares would stay away for awhile. Although red's healing powers did detect something. Completely unknown as to what the thing was. But it didn't seem good. And Keith had a gut feeling it had to do with those electric powers that released mayhem across the southern part of Almia.

What to do…? Keith had to find a way to stop Kate's unbearable pain. He couldn't watch her be like this…too horrible to witness. But what was there to do? This was something Keith couldn't heal on his own. He didn't even know much about the electric powers. And it wasn't like redhead could bring the girl to a scientist or a doctor. Too risky. Information could easily get out. Especially what with those evil teams lurking around.

"Keith…"

Keith was at attention, staring down at the girl. Kate was still asleep, now mumbling. Was she dreaming about him?

"K...Keith…."

There it was again. So soft Keith had to strain his hearing to pick up on it. But there nonetheless. Kate _was _dreaming about him. What about? Keith wanted to know. He almost wished those eyes of hers would open, just so he could stare at their shimmering beauty.

"Man…I must be falling for her hard…" Keith whispered to himself. "I _really _like you, Kate."

Keith got up, carrying Kate in his arms. Huh. She felt lighter. Was he stronger? Keith did see he gained an inch over the girl at long last. Finally, the era of shortness would end. How long before Kate would notice, if at all?

Careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty, Keith took Kate back home to base.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Felt a tad short on the chapter but I feel we've got the basics down. Kate's nightmares begin, the powers are slowly becoming uncontrollable and Keith is about to search for the answer to this. What is our answer? Next chapter will be coming!**


	28. Luana's Prank & Kate's Memories

**Short-ish sort of chapter but eh. In between college fairs, gelato eating contests and exploring the city, I've barely had free time. Oh and don't forget work. And preparing for the NaNoWriMo (look it up if you dunno cause its awesome). Plus anticipation for a field trip and upcoming pokemon game. Point is, it's been hectic. BUT I SHALL NOT LET YOU DOWN!**

**Read, review, enjoy**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Good morning crew. I see we're all up bright and early."

The morning briefing was earlier than usual. Mostly due to the whole power outage situation some hours before. Everyone was up and at 'em already so why not? All except for…

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

A scream filled the air. Everyone looked around…except for Luana who had a smug look on her face. Keith could guess _something_ was up.

"So what'd you do _this_ time?" Annie asked the toaster-killer.

"A little payback after a certain incident some nights back." Luana smirked.

"Huh?" Keith blinked.

"During Spenser's visit, while you were on a walk, Crawford stole her underwear again. And walked in on her shower." Elaine explained.

"Ouch! That might earn him double revenge." Keith cringed, wondering what evil has been unleashed.

"Oh you'll see what I did." Luana chuckled.

Right as she said it, there was stomping coming from upstairs. The door burst open and the sight was appalling. There was Crawford in a bright pink afro. But that wasn't the shocking part. What was shocking was he was only wearing a skinny, very revealing speedo.

"DEAR ARCEUS MY EYES!" Keith screamed, blocking his vision.

"Eep!" Kate squeaked as Keith used a hand to shield her eyes.

"Crawford!" Barlow shouted while the girls roared with laughter. "Put some clothes on!"

"I can't! Crawford groaned. "All the clothes are gone! Pants, underwear, shirts….even towels! Poof!"

"Aw man this is so going on the ranger network!" Annie laughed, taking pictures.

"So Crawford…." Luana was barely able to contain herself. "Have we learned a lesson?"

"YES!" Crawford whined. "Make this torture stop!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Luana tested.

"JUST GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK YOU &#^%$ !" Crawford snapped.

"I stashed them all in the back of the hallway closet upstairs." Luana sighed. "And the pink dye will wear off in three to four days."

"Pink dye?" Crawford looked confused. "What pink dye?"

"…if you don't know, then nevermind." Luana sweatdropped.

Crawford shot her look before racing off.

"Er yes…very well." Barlow cleared his throat. "Professor Hastings is in the region and will be coming to Vientown in about half an hour. We can stop having Elaine be put on guard so that the two may dismantle the gigaremo for its secrets."

"Finally!" Elaine moaned, relieved.

"Kate and Keith, I want you to go to Pueltown and escort the Professor to base." Barlow instructed.

"Yes sir!" The two saluted.

They wasted no time heading out. Keith was excited; another day, another dollar, all that stuff. What a sunny day too! Perfect weather! It was just an overwhelming sense to be cheerful today.

"Isn't it great outside Kate?" Keith breathed in clean air. "….hm? Kate?"

She was several feet behind, stopped before the woods. Kate looked down, her skin pale and face darkened. Keith could see her arms shiver.

"Kate?" He went over to her. "Are you ok?"

No response. As if she never heard him. Keith put a hand on her shoulder, which caused Kate's head to jolt back up and bring her back to reality. Her eyes were bewildered and fearful.

"K-keith! I uh…just um…daydreaming…I think…er…" Kate stammered. "Sorry!"

Keith knew better.

_"But every year, around that day, Kate goes into traumatic shock. She'll have nightmares, freeze up and become emotionally unstable."_

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. Kate relaxed, looking at the redhead with trust and relief. Wordless, they walked into Vien Forest together. Keith watched her from the corner of his eye, distressed. Kate needed as much comfort and support as possible. Lovely weather or not, this day traumatized her severely. Memories that scarred her for life, injured her fiery spirit. If only Keith could erase that pain…

"Professor Hastings!" Kate changed her usual cheerful self.

"Hm? Ah Kate! Long time no see!"

From a distance came the Professor. Keith didn't know him directly but he had seen pictures before. After all, he was Lamont's permanent assignment. Without Hastings, the Union wouldn't have existed and the entire state of the world would be dramatically different.

"I see you're too impatient to wait!" Kate grinned.

"And I see the rumors were true. You work in Vientown now." Hastings said. "Good to see you again! Nice to meet you...Keith was it? I believe I saw you and Kate in the paper recently."

"Barlow sent us to escort you to base." Keith told him.

"Shall we jog there?" Hastings suggested.

Keith was about to object but saw the professor easily kept up with Kate. For an old man, he certainly kept in shape. With a shrug, Keith ran after them all the way back to base.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Quests were handled, citizens concerns addressed and everything accomplished. Even time for Kate to see her family in Chicole Village; Keith met them as well. And still, Hastings and Elaine still investigated the gigaremo with the utter most care and precision. Notes were made in quick scribbles, tools of all sorts brought out. These guys didn't take this lightly.

"Oh yeah. Kate?" Keith turned to Kate. "How do you know the professor?"

"The professor visited Ringtown and eventually became good friends with Spenser. So naturally Spenser introduced me to him when I was barely able to crawl. I've known Hastings for years. Kind of like a distant relative, in a way." Kate explained.

"Hm? Well look at this?"

Everyone looked over what the professor found. In his hands, a tiny black diamond-shaped stone. Looked dark and sinister.

"Can I smash it?" Elaine went starry eyed. "I've got drills, hammers, explosives, wrenches, torches, saws, mallets…"

"ELAINE!" Crawford and Annie took their positions, grabbing the eager mechanic's arms.

"No don't destroy it yet!" Hastings sweatdropped. "I believe it has to do with how these gigaremos are run! I'll need proper analysis. For the meantime, I'll give it to lab research at the Union for proper diagnostics. I propose we hold a meeting tomorrow concerning these contraptions and the current conditions of Almia. Barlow, you and I will go to the Union at once!"

"Yes sir!" Barlow nodded. "Crawford, you're in charge of the base while I'm gone."

"WHAT!" Luana, Keith and Annie exclaimed.

"You heard him." Crawford snickered.

As the leader and professor left, the rest of the base couldn't help but wonder what sort of terrors were in store for the night. Especially with the pink afro in charge.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Cruel trick on Crawford equals…? Find out soon on Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia fanfic; Guardian Angel! Next chapter is on its way!**


	29. Beach Babes

**YAY! I got my ultimate Pikachu jacket that shipped all the way from Japan! It's got the stripes, the pokemon logo and the ear attachments on the hood!**

***wears it***

**I AM THE PIKACHU WRITER OF PURE AWESOME! I say you all shall read, review and Pika pika pikachuuuuu!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"GET YOUR SWIMSUITS ON LADIES!"

….

Whack! Smack! Pow! Bonk!

Four hits from the girls and one death glare from Keith. Just cause it was early in the morning didn't mean that the base was ready for action. Be it evil teams or a perverted idiot.

"I meant to go to the beach!" Crawford whined, rubbing his sore head.

"The beach?" Luana blinked.

"Yeah. We all have the day off! Cleared up with the Union and everything!" Crawford told the group. "Plus there doesn't seem to be much to do today."

"Sounds good to me." Elaine stretched her arms out. "I need a break from those exploding lightbulbs anyways. Drives me nuts!"

No one saw Keith and Kate glance at each other nervously.

"I can show off my new bikini!" Annie posed like a model.

"And I love the beach!" Luana cheered.

"Why not?" Keith shrugged.

"Sounds like fun!" Kate said, happily.

"Let's hit the beach people!" Crawford whoop'd.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

An hour later and everyone was on Nabiki beach. The pokemon ran around, playing together and having a blast. Annie pranced around in her new, somewhat small, royal purple bikini. Elaine, in her black & red one piece, splashed the operator with ocean water and triggered a war between them.

"Hey Keith!"

Keith's face looked like a deep sunburn at the sight of Kate. Basic two piece, nothing like Annie's. A nice cerulean color that complimented her eyes. But it drove Keith crazy! She. Looked. Incredibly. Gorgeous. If Kate were wearing anything less, Keith's heart would explode.

Meanwhile, Kate was trying to restrain her own heart from the same fate. Keith was….hot! The white and dark red trunks were cute. But it was the bare chest that Kate noticed. Keith really put in the effort during those work-out sessions. Wow! And the redhead was taller?

"Um…er…" Keith's throat struggled to get the words out. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure!" Kate replied quickly. "Bet I can beat you to the water!"

"HA! In your dreams!" Keith accepted the challenge.

They raced towards the water, meeting the other girls there. Tube rides, water gun fights, splashing, diving and all sorts of activities. It was a fun for the entire group!

"Hey! Anyone seen Crawford?" Luana asked, wearing her red top + swim-skirt. "….EEEP!"

Luana shrieked before being yanked into the water. There was some splashing and struggling for a moment. When she came back up, Luana coughed water up and dragged up the laughing afro ranger with her.

"PERVERT!" Luana slapped him.

"Come on! You know I wouldn't purposely hurt you!" Crawford panted.

The extremely ticked off Luana gave Crawford the most epic ice glare ever seen.

"Let's go Kate." Luana grabbed Kate's arm as she stomped through the water. "I'd rather build sandcastles than stick around with that pervert."

"Ah…er…um…ok?" Kate sweatdropped, deciding not to fight this.

Keith stared at the scene in shock. Then faced the equally stunned Crawford.

"So what _did_ you do?" Keith asked.

"Heh." Crawford gulped. "Meant to tackle her but that top of hers came undone."

Meanwhile, on the shore of the beach, Kate followed Luana as they created little sand sculptures. Luanna was extremely ticked. She was silent as she pounded sand together and furiously watched it crumble.

"I think Crawford might be sorry." Kate said, pointing to the sea.

Luana looked to see Crawford waving to her. She glared before standing up and storming to Breeze Hill. After making sure there were no other witnesses, Luana sighed.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"Crawford's driving me crazy!" Luana told her. "Always being a freakin pervert, messing with my head and….and…..AUGH!"

"Maybe it's his way of saying he likes you?" Kate suggested, not sure what else to say.

Luana was about to yell something but stopped. Tears formed on the edge of her eye and the mouth quivered. The girl dropped to the grass, the look of defeat on her face. At that moment, Crawford and Keith, wondering what was going on, snuck up to the hill and watched the girls from the trees.

"I give up…" Luana mumbled.

"What? No! Don't give up!" Keith responded.

"He's not going to see things the same way I do." Luana curled into a ball.

"Crawford will like you! Just give it time and he'll see you're awesome!" Kate told her.

"Wait…" Crawford whispered, surprised. "D-does Luana _like_ me?"

"Guys who steal bras and undo girls swimsuits are only after one thing! That's all I'll ever be to him!" Luana sobbed.

Crawford's face looked like a combo of worried, guilty and ashamed. It was obvious he was regretting what happened earlier. And Keith noticed it.

"Do you like Luana back?" Keith asked, voice low so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Well…yeah." Crawford replied. "I admired her optimism, sense of humor and upbeat energy. And she's cute."

"But you never said anything to her." Keith said.

"Crossed my mind once but that was awhile back. Didn't think it was a good time." Crawford shrugged. "I can't believe the chick likes me back. Even after all those pranks…"

"You're lucky, Kate!" Luana hiccupped, still shook up. "At least you fell for a guy who doesn't steal underwear."

Right away, Keith felt something shatter. His blood ran cold and breathing stopped. Eyes widened as the words echoed within the depths of his mind.

_Kate likes someone._

Crawford saw the redhead's expression. "Maybe she's talking about you."

She couldn't be. Keith couldn't be the one she liked. And…and who knew Kate actually liked someone? Kate just didn't seem like the person to suddenly crush on a guy. But here she was. Luana said it. Keith knew he should've been relieved. Kate liked someone so he could move aside his own feelings and continue the assignment. Yet Keith still felt hurt. He still felt something within him pull, like a giant magnet, towards this girl. Whether Kate liked another guy or not, Keith really liked her. The feeling just keep growing…

"Luana, he's not going to like me. I know for a fact he'll never develop feelings. It's impossible." Kate muttered, looking away. "You and Crawford? You two have a chance. I can see you both being together, happy. So if Crawford's going to keep being a perverted idiot, then it has to be you that initiates the first move."

Keith heard Kate talking but only concentrated on that first part. So she thought she was in a doomed love tragedy? HA. If she knew what Keith was feeling….

"But guys usually…" Luana was about to say.

"Screw it. Guys don't always make the first moves. Sometimes their afros are so big, their brain gets lost." Kate huffed.

The afro ranger in question cringed at the harsh words.

"Point is, tell Crawford yourself! He seems to like girls who stand up for themselves." Kate went on.

"I thought it was girls with big breasts and good humor." Luana raised an eyebrow.

"That too." Kate sweatdropped.

Kate kept pep-talking Luana who listened and slowly started to return to her cheerful self again. Keith could see Crawford was in deep thought.

"So are you going to tell her now or see if she makes that first move?" Keith questioned.

"Eh." Crawford shrugged. "I'll wait and see. And you?"

"What about me?" Keith asked.

"Are you going to confess your love to Kate?" Crawford grinned at the word 'love'.

"I don't love her!" Keith hissed. "Even if I had a chance of her liking me, Kate already likes some other guy."

"Yeah but it sounds like its not going well. If there was a time to swoop in and claim the girl, it's now." Crawford advised.

"….I don't think so." Keith whispered, looking down.

Crawford overheard the girls for another minute before sneaking off down the stairs. Not a moment too soon. Luana went down there herself, forgiving Crawford and happily chatting with him. Kate, herself, sat on the edge of the cliff and looked over the view. Keith came out of hiding and over to her.

"Not enjoying the beach scene?" Keith took a seat next to her.

"Needed time to rest." Kate said. "Have you ever felt tired talking to Luana? Even for five minutes?"

"You noticed too?" Keith sweatdropped.

Kate stared back out at the coast of Almia, wind blowing through her hair. Such a beautiful girl. Her eyes caught the sunshine, the light dancing within the sky-blue color. Eyes that looked faraway, as if thinking about something. And then snapped back to reality, turning to look at Keith with a weird expression.

"Keith? You ok?" Kate asked.

"Hm? Oh…er…yeah!" Keith shook his head, realizing he was staring at her like an idiot. "How about we go back down to the beach?"

"Sure!" Kate responded, smiling.

Keith walked next to Kate as they hopped off the ledges and back down to the sand. Annie and Elaine were passed out on the sand from exhaustion. Figures. Luana was soaking up some sun while the pokemon napped nearby (Wave and Chia snuggled).

"Keith! Kate!"

Crawford called from feet away, his styler in hand. The pair ran up to him.

"What's up?" Keith asked.

"Barlow called. Turns out you two are needed at the Union for the meeting!" Crawford told them. "Change back in uniform and meet them there on the double!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Pikachu author sky says she totally nailed the suspence this chapter! Crawford knows about Luana's feelings! Meanwhile Keith knows Kate has feelings for someone but has no idea that it's him! And he just keeps falling hard for her, doesn't he?**

**Off to the Union! Spoiler but don't worry about the sharpedo & key scene. Predictable right? Well I shall ix-nay that scene for this fanfic. When do the pair leave for Union? When is the next chapter releasing? Pika pika pika! Chuuuu Pikachu! Chu chu chu pika pika Pikachu!**


	30. Old & New Friends at the Union

**Hey so a 'guest' reader asked me if I was a girl or a boy. I **_**guess **_**my name, Riley Sky, could make it go either way. As well as my weird personality.*sweatdrop* But I shall clear things up. **

**I **_**AM**_** A GUY! That's right people. I am a guy who writes romantic fanfiction. In between the surfing and skateboarding of course. Hint for either sport? Listen to any music by Aerosmith. Totally works, dudes and dudettes. **

…**.now how many of you actually believed me? Admit it. One of you had to have actually thought it was true, even for the slightest of moments. *smirks deviously* I am, in fact, a girl. A girl who can't skateboard to save her life, whose closest experience to surfing was fishing in a lake (to which I fell off the pier) and loves messing with your minds. **

**Now that I've tortured you enough…. *dodges missiles* Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After changing outfits back at base, Kate and Keith set off for the Union. They had an idea where it was. Altru Park was north of Pueltown and once at the park, it was west through the woods until they reached the ranger Union. Kate was psyched to be able to go. It was the action HQ of all rangers in the entire world. All the activities happened there!

"_Lookout ridge!"_ Chia pointed out.

Kate dashed up onto the very edge. The view was as spectacular as ever! She could see past the forest and Pueltown, all the way to Altru Park! Heck…even the Chroma Highlands was visable from that spot! And was that the Union to the far west? Yes!

Crumble…

Huh?

SHOOM!

Within micro-seconds, the ground beneath Kate crumbled and gravity took effect. Kate shrieked as she felt herself falling down the cliff.

"KATE!"

Another few very short seconds later, Kate's hand was grabbed. She looked up to see her hero, struggling to hold onto Kate and keep himself from falling over.

"Keith!" Kate gasped.

"Don't you dare let go…" Keith said inbetween breaths.

He slowly started to pull her back up to safety. Kate at first was relieved. But the ground crumbled sending Kate into a slight scare.

"EEEP!" She hurled herself into Keith and dug her fingers into his shoulders, gripping for dear life. "HELP ME!"

"Ack! Kate, let go! You're gonna…!"

_Poof!_

Kate fell forward, onto hard ground and in a cloud of smoke. The smoke quickly died down, revealing Keith was nowhere in sight. What the….? Where'd he go? Only a moment ago, the redhead was here.

"Keith?" Kate looked around.

"Right here."

Kate looked down. Keith was there, in his angel form. But what really surprised Kate was he was only a few inches tall.

"You shrunk?" Kate blinked, still recovering from the initial shock.

"Yep." Keith sighed, flying to meet her eye-level.

"B-but how?" Kate asked.

"Every angel has a nerve point in their shoulder that, when given enough pressure, temporarily shrinks us down to this size. The term 'shoulder angel' came from guardian angels." Keith explained. "It's handy but also a real pain for me."

"So when I grabbed your shoulder…" Kate started to say.

"…you activated the nerve point." Keith finished.

"How long until you're back to normal?" Kate asked.

"The nerves won't settle for at least fifteen to twenty minutes. Once they do, I can reactivate the nerves needed to return me to size." Keith replied. "Till then, I'm stuck."

"Sorry…" Kate mumbled, looking away with embarrassment.

"You didn't mean to do it. No harm done and no one around to see it." Keith assured, taking a seat on Kate's shoulder. "Besides, I can use a little rest right now."

"Least I can do I suppose." Kate sweatdropped.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The world looks like a totally different place when you're only a few inches tall. Trees were like skyscrapers and the ground was so high up! Course the downside was listening to Kate's short jokes. Ugh…not as bad as what Crawford could think up but still groan-inducing. Once at Pueltown, Keith ducked into one of Kate's pockets to avoid being seen.

Being in a pocket? A tad bumpy but not so bad as one might expect. Keith could peek out without any one noticing. He looked at a few of the familiar sights, suddenly seen in an unfamiliar way. But what really got to him was staring at Kate.

Under normal circumstances? Keith wouldn't be able to see so much detail unless he held her super close. And that?...not happening. He could see a few very slight freckles on the perfect skin. A tiny bit of orange at the roots; not much but the slightest hint. Keith secretly hoped Kate wouldn't dye it brown again. She looked so much more beautiful with her natural color. And then? The eyes. Keith stared at them with awe, taking in the vivid blue shades and the light that resemble stars.

Keith ducked back in the pocket and closed his eyes. He could paint a perfect image of Kate, minus the brown hair dye and pigtails. Everything down to the tiniest detail. There was, however, one thing he couldn't put in that mental picture. How soft were Kate's lips?

The redhead's muscles cringed, jerking for a minute. Whew. That meant the nerves were back to themselves. He told Kate who hurried into the trees of Altru Park. Keith leapt out and let his energy revert him back to normal size. Too bad they couldn't add an inch or two. But Keith was still growing. He'd reach six feet in no time.

As they walked back into the open spaces of Altru Park, Keith couldn't help but feel something familiar. There was a tall, sun-tanned guy standing some feet away, looking around. He had dark, raven hair styled in a cool way. The red cowboy hat seemed memorable but from where? The cowboy turned and noticed Kate and Keith right off the bat.

"Keith? Keith Dazzle?" The stranger said.

"Sven West?" Keith gasped, grinning. "No way!"

Voice was a tad different, certainly taller with some muscles and older…but Keith knew him. Sven raced over and gave Keith their 'special handshake' (two knuckle punches and a high five).

"Dude it's been years!" Keith said.

"I know! Never expected you to be here in Almia! And even as a ranger!" Sven responded happily.

"Keith? You uh…know him?" Kate asked, confused.

"Oh right!" Keith turned to Kate. "Kate, this is Sven. We were friends a few years back."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kate high-fived him.

"Like-wise." Sven tipped his hat. "I've been sent from the Union to come escort you to the meeting. Hastings wants you two there for something."

"And they sent their best ranger to come get us?" Keith assumed.

"Best _top_ ranger." Sven smugly corrected.

"Top ranger? That's so cool!" Kate went anime-eyes.

"Nice work!" Keith congratulated.

The group started walking again, led by Sven. Not much farther to the Union. Which Keith sensed made Kate get excited.

"So what's the story behind you two anyways?" Kate curiously asked.

"We met a little bit before I went off to ranger school. Keith moved into Virbank City, Unova and we were neighbors. Two to three times a week, the two of us and our friend would sneak on the ferry to Castelia for karoke night at a juice bar. Aw man we rocked it!" Sven explained.

"Heck yeah!" Keith cheered.

"You two? _Singing?_" Kate was skeptical.

"What? You don't believe us?" Keith smirked.

"We'll have to perform again sometime." Sven suggested. "I bet we're even better than before!"

"Rangers!"

A little girl ran up to them. Sven offered to help her out quickly and ran off with her, leaving Kate and Keith alone.

"So what's the story behind it?" Kate questioned, knowing there'd be more.

"One of Sven's friends was an assignment. Not entirely sure but I think he has something to do with inventing. Anyways, I hung out with him and Sven a lot so they felt like brothers to me. I moved around a lot for assignments so I never really had any close friends." Keith told her.

"And you moved away cause the assignment's over?" Kate guessed.

"Bingo." Keith replied.

"Then…" Kate hesitated. "….then you'd have to go away too…"

"You're my long-term assignment. It means I'm not going anywhere for a _very_ long time." Keith reassured, petting her head. "Whenever you need me, whenever you're in danger, I promise to be there for you."

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled, melting Keith's heart.

Leaving huh…well…it wouldn't happen. Not for awhile. It was better not to focus on that till the time came, which was in the distant future. What was the phrase? Cross that bridge when you get to it? Something along the lines of it.

"Yo!" Sven was back. "Meowth stuck in a tree."

"That would explain the scratches." Kate giggled.

They continued on through the forest path. It wasn't much farther. Just a sharp turn and a climb up the stairs, over a stone ledge. Keith heard Kate gasp in amazement at the sight. The Union really was a spectacular building. But to Kate? She was overjoyed to be at the center of her dream job's HQ. How cute could she be?

The first floor consisted of the main desk, where operators handled the regular rangers who worked around base and addressed the citizens concerns. Sven guided them to the second floor, where a surprise was waiting for them.

"Kate, Keith. Welcome to the Union!"

"ISSAC!"

Kate gave him a friendly hug while Keith noogied **(Author's note; come to my attention you guys might not know what a noogie is. It's like a SUPER hard head scratch)** the mushroom hair.

"Long time no see!" Keith said.

"I almost forgot! You work here at the Union!" Kate remembered.

"That's right! As one of the professors! I study under Professor Hasting's guidance." Issac told her. "And things have been great since I first joined the team. So much to do, so little time."

"Brainiac here is attending the meeting too." Sven informed. "When is the meeting starting?"

"HEY! Meeting's starting!"

Another guy ran up to the group. Kate recognized him right away.

"Murph!"

"Kate?"

"You two already acquainted?" Issac asked.

"Murph used to work in the base at Ringtown as one of the rangers." Kate told him. "We were buds up until the promotion."

"PR Representitive. I'm in charge of all the records this Union has, each little detail." Murph proudly said. "Good to see you again Kate! Didn't expect to run into you again!"

"Likewise." Kate chuckled.

"Weren't you saying something about a meeting?" Sven reminded.

"Hm? A meeting…?" Murph blinked. "….YIPE! That's right! It's starting right now! Everyone to the meeting room!"

Everyone was ushered into the official meeting room of the Union. Nice, wide spaced room. The floor was, in fact, a special monitor which Keith had to admit was cool. In the room was Hastings and Barlow along with another ranger with green hair (seemed to have a top ranger quality to her). Two other rangers stood beside a gigaremo, though it didn't seem to work like the previous ones did. Finally, there was an elderly lady Keith automatically knew as Chairperson Erma.

"Now that everyone's here, we can let the meeting commence." Erma announced.

"Here we have built a replication of a gigaremo, used by this 'Team Dim Sun'. It is known to hypnotize pokemon into some sort of trance. Either they can cause chaos or, using the specific controls of the machine, be controlled to do the bidding of Dim Sun." Hastings explained. "Right now it has not hypnotized pokemon. That is because while disassembling a gigaremo, I found a tiny black stone. The researchers are examining it as we speak. My theory is that this black stone holds some sort of power that allows the pokemon to be hypnotized."

"Kate?" Barlow turned to Kate. "Can you give us a demonstration on destroying these machines?"

"Chia, thunderbolt!" Kate gave the order.

"_HIYAAAA!"_ Chia leapt into the air and gave off a powerful thunderbolt.

The machine sputtered and died. Gigaremo, destroyed. Chia tail-fived Wave and climbed back on Kate's shoulders.

"Gigaremos are destroyed by pokemon moves. This particular one needs electricity to destroy it but several rangers have discovered other colors that require other move types." Hastings said. "There's also a rumor that Dim Sun has developed a similar machine in the form of a laptop. As for Dim Sun themselves, it seems their goal is to gain control of pokemon. What for? We're launching investigations to currently find out."

Keith also knew they were after Kate but didn't say it.

"Dim Sun, though, isn't our only concern." Hastings went on. "It seems that Team Rocket and Galactic are here in Almia to cause trouble for us. Team Rocket has an extensive history which makes it well-known they're here to cause trouble. Meanwhile Galactic was disbanded after a short period of time before any real damage was done. As what they planned to do? We're still looking into it. Both teams are currently kidnapping pokemon but only Dim Sun is known to have a purpose for doing so."

"And our course of action?" Sven asked.

"Top rangers, such as you and Wendy, will continue to investigate these teams and find as much information as possible. Area rangers, such as Barlow, Keith and Kate, will be vanquishing the gigaremos and whatever dangerous activities said teams are doing. Our research team, such as Issac or Nate, who is absent right now, will continue their efforts to look into this strange dark stone as well as assemble the information already given." Hastings instructed.

"Almia's peace is being threatened by three organizations. But there is no need to fear them." Erma spoke. "Instead, summon your courage and focus on protecting the people, pokemon and environment as rangers. Researchers will continue to gain knowledge for our advantage and operators help out inbetween. Even Murph has his role to play with his sunny disposition. All I ask is you work towards one common goal. Use your talents for the good of Almia."

"Hey rookie. Kate right?" The green haired girl, Wendy, said. "Can you come with me? I need to ask some questions."

"Sure." Kate cheerfully responded.

Keith was about to go with the two as they walked out the room…

"Keith."

Erma stopped him as everyone else started to leave.

"Mind if I speak with you?" She requested, her friendly tone turning serious.

Keith silently shivered, hoping this 'talk' Erma wanted would go better than he expected it would be.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate was taken to the break room of the Union. Nice place! The couches were soooo comfy! She reclined in one while Wendy sat in the other. Sven and Issac hovered nearby. Wendy grabbed some paper and a pen, asking Kate several questions regarding the three evil teams. Kate gave as much information as she possibly knew. Of course not everything was told. She had to withheld some details to avoid her powers being known. But the information given did seem useful to Wendy, who jotted it all down with interest.

"Got it!" Wendy finished. "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!" Kate said.

"I heard about you and Keith crashing the ship. Nice work!" Issac complimented.

"Thanks! I have got to learn how to drive a boat properly though…" Kate sweatdropped.

"I'll give you lessons sometime." Sven offered.

"_You_ drive a boat?" Wendy blinked.

"Heck yeah." Sven haughtily smirked. "I also have a pilot's license after a few classes in Mistraltron City, Unova."

"I'm your freakin partner and _I _don't even know these things about you!" Wendy snapped as Sven laughed.

Kate suddenly felt her nose tickle. Ack! Oh no! Not here! Not _now_!

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Kate asked, trying to hold back the sneeze.

Issac gave directions which Kate followed. She acted as calm and collected, as if nothing was wrong at all. But once inside the bathroom and making sure she was alone…

"ACHOO!"

POW! ZZZZTTTTT!

As expected, lightbulbs exploded. The sound of electricity in the air zapped through the circuits, which meant Kate might have caused a power outage. How freakin lovely. She put on her fake act (panicked and confused) and raced outside, back to the others.

"What the hell…?" Sven looked around frantically, suspiciously close to Wendy.

"Did we overload the power again?" Wendy asked.

"We're not doing any high voltage experiments so we should be alright." Issac replied.

Barlow appeared, exiting the third floor.

"Everyone alright?" He called out, running pas them.

"We're cool!" Kate gave a thumbs up.

"Geez…weird how the lights do that…." Barlow mumbled before going downstairs.

Thankfully he didn't put Kate and the lightbulbs exploding together. It was doubtful he or anyone else would be able to. Keith and Erma left the meeting room. Erma went upstairs while redhead joined the group.

"That was really weird…" Keith muttered, looking at the ceiling of broken lights.

"I'll say." Wendy sighed.

"So what'd the Chairperson want to talk to you about, Keith?" Issac questioned.

"Hm? Oh it was about sleeping arrangements. Kate and I are staying for the night in one of the guest rooms." Keith answered, as if it were no big deal.

"We'll show you to your room and then I can give you the full tour of the Union." Issac offered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Abrupt ending (at least to me) but couldn't end it properly and it's been a looonnnggg day. ****Author notes:**** Sven & Wendy are both 19, three years older than Keith, Kate and Issac. Team Rocket's 'history' refers to their first appearance in Kanto, then their second one in Johto. While Galactic I added a twist; they never had their whole ' ' event. Assume that Dawn/Lucas/Cynthia/Barry (believe what you want) stopped the team before anything happened. And Keith's 'mini ability'? This won't be the only appearance. You'll see it's use later in the story. But isn't the idea so freaking cute?**

**Anyways, news update. I have been thinking of doing a pokemon fanfic about May/Drew so if you see me doing something like that sometime, don't be too surprised. **

**Also NaNoWriMo (****Na****tional ****No****vel ****Wri****ting ****Mo****nth) is coming up. November is when writers write a 50,000 word story in one month (1667 words a day) and I will be busy with that. Don't worry; I swear to keep working on my fanfics too. But I will need time to work on this gigantic project. And it's only one month, 30 days, so its not forever. If I could write two 70,000 fanfics in two months (refer to Breaking the Spell and Unlocking the Heart), this'll be epically awesome for me. Plus I may post said story on fictionpress. Wish me luck!**

**Next chapter won't be long now! And I'll try not to bog you down with these long intros and endings! -_-i**


	31. Now You Know

**So many comments about the trick I pulled on you guys. xD Sorry! Couldn't help myself there! Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Through one of the Union wings was the hallway that led to the rooms. Most rooms were the same; bathroom, layout, soundproof walls, very comfortable. Typical ranger rooms were different from guest rooms though. Ranger rooms were two small, separate rooms connected by a single bathroom. They were to be split between ranger partners. Meanwhile guest room was a larger with two beds. Which meant Kate and Keith had to share a room.

"So Keith." Kate laid back on her bed. "What did you and Chairperson Erma talk about?"

Keith stared at her for a moment, as if pondering whether to respond.

"Do you really want to know?" He questioned.

Kate nodded.

Keith sighed. "Chairperson Erma is a guardian angel."

"WHAT!" Kate fell off the bed in shock. "Her too?"

"Yep." Keith said. "She and Lamont were sent here as permanent assignments to Professor Hastings. They were to inspire and encourage the invention of the styler."

"Does the professor _know_?" Kate asked. "You know…about that his friends…are um…"

"Very few humans ever know about our existence. You and Hastings are one of the few permitted to, so long as you keep quiet." Keith replied.

"Of course! Promise! Swear on my soul!" Kate crossed her heart. "I just….I had no idea angels influenced my entire life…"

"You are a pretty big deal, Kate. To angels, to humanity, to me…" Keith muttered the last bit but Kate heard it nonetheless. "Chairperson Erma was giving me the whole spiel that I have to keep you safe, give you my full protection. You were foreseen to save many, many lives."

"Me? Save lives? And yet I can't even sneeze without something exploding." Kate sweatdropped.

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about that." Keith sat down next to Kate on her bed. "I might have an idea what to do about your powers."

"Really?" Kate gasped, feeling a tiny glimmer of hope.

"I was thinking…er…" Keith stumbled around his words. "Maybe…we should talk to Issac about your powers."

….

"…what?" Kate whispered, eyes wide.

"Issac invents the most complex machines ever seen, researches all sorts of topic with brilliant insight and may go on to discover important things. He's a super genius with an IQ of 192 and growing. Maybe he can look into this and give us some insight on your powers. Any information we get might help us." Keith told her.

"B-but Keith…can we really trust him with this? Do you really want to let someone in on the secret?" Kate asked, shivering. "This is big!"

"I know it is but we can trust Issac. He's our best friend and wouldn't tell another soul. Even if he can't help us, Issac can keep this between us." Keith got down to the floor, on his kness, and looked up at Kate with sorry eyes. "Please Kate. We have to try. Please…."

Kate wasn't sure. She kept this gigantic secret all these years. Sure Keith knew but as her guardian angel, it was natural for him to know. And Kate did trust Keith completely. But Issac? Kate did trust him but also worried information would leak out. Or what would Issac think of her if she told the truth?

The girl looked into Keith's eyes. Kate trusted him. And if Keith could trust Issac, then maybe Kate could too. Had the redhead ever steered her wrong?...well….ignoring the pranks that is.

"Ok." Kate quietly agreed.

"Thank you…" Keith pulled her into a hug. "I promise to help in any way I can. If Issac blabs, I'll take care of things. And if at any point you don't feel comfortable, we can back out."

Kate soaked up the relaxing warmth within Keith's arms. Made her feel a whole lot better. Keith let go and then stood up.

"Come on." Keith grabbed her hand, hoisting her up. "Let's go talk to Issac."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Issac was found in the research room, working alone on some scientific notes. Keith couldn't tell what it was, what with all the math and science. But his mind was focused on Kate and getting Issac to help. He had to admit he was nervous. Keith didn't like the idea of getting someone else in on this secret. Unfortunately, it seemed like the only option. Kate was right. Those powers were getting more dangerous with each passing moment. Who knew what would happen next? Or if Kate would bring harm to herself?

"Hey Issac." Keith greeted.

"Oh hey guys." Issac set his notes aside. "What's up?"

"Listen…can we talk to you about something?" Keith asked.

"Sure." Issac seemed surprised. "What about?"

"Um...can we do it in private?" Keith requested.

"Ok…?" Issac now looked concerned. "We'll use my room. No one can hear us."

The blondie lead them to his room down one of the hallways. Keith glanced around, making sure no one saw them or if there was chance for interruption. Whew…no one. They went into Issac's room (not bad a room at that) and locked the doors. Keith and Kate sat on the bed while Issac used a chair near a desk.

"So what's on your mind?" Issac asked.

Kate sat there, quiet and nervous. Keith knew he'd have to start the talk. Course it wasn't exactly easy.

"Can you keep a secret?" Keith questioned.

"Of course. Anything for you guys." Issac answered.

A pause. Keith took in a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard about the 'Fiore Experiment Incident'?" Keith tested.

"Many in the scientific community know of that particular occurrence, including myself." Issac replied. "About 11 years ago, a group of scientists kidnapped dozens of small children and took them to a secret laboratory. Many of those kids were injected with a strange serum. Nobody knows what the serum is or what the experiment was about. All that is known was this chemical mixture killed all the kids who were subjected to it."

"Not all of them." Keith corrected.

"What…? There weren't any survivors, Keith." Issac frowned. "Sure a faded rumor held the possibility of one child escaping a near death but that's…"

"The rumor's true. There is a survivor, Issac." Keith said in a serious tone. "And that's Kate."

Issac's eyes went big, staring at Kate with shock. He was speechless for a moment.

"You mean…._you're _the lone survivor?" Issac gasped.

Kate nodded, not looking up.

"Oh my gosh…" Issac whispered in disbelief. "I…I can't believe this…"

"Kate somehow managed to survive being infused with the serum and is still living. Nobody else knows but us." Keith told him.

"Then…then if the serum didn't kill Kate, then what did it do?" Issac asked.

Kate held out her hand and activated her powers. Issac froze, seeing an electric sphere levitate in her hands.

"Kate has the ability to control electricity. She can shoot it out, use it to help other electric pokemon…all sorts of things." Keith said. "But we've got a problem."

Issac looked at the redhead, full attention given.

"Lately, Kate's powers seem to be getting worse. At first, a simple sneeze would cause all the lightbulbs in the building to explode. Like what happened awhile ago. But now it can cause blackouts or the electricity releases on its own. And it's taking a toll on Kate." Keith explained. "It's starting to hurt her, make her sick. The strain's nearly killed the poor girl in the past. When Vientown had that power outage, it was because of a nightmare. I think she's slowly losing control. And I'm worried something even worse might happen in the near future."

The genius listened, taking in all the information carefully.

"We need your help, Issac. You're the only one we trust with this information. The only one we can go to in order to find out some information on Kate's powers." Keith went on. "Can…can you please help Kate?"

Issac was silent, in deep thought. He studied Kate for a moment, who shrunk back and grabbed Keith's arm nervously.

"I'll help." Issac smiled slightly. "What are friends for?"

"Really? You'll do it?" Keith was starting to feel hopeful.

"You two are my best friends. I'd hate knowing Kate's going through pain and nothing's being done. She's helped me out a few times so I want to repay the favor." Issac said. "Besides, I am a little curious about the serum and it's results."

"Keeping it a secret of course." Keith reminded.

"I promise not to tell." Issac held his hands up. "Besides, extra attention might not work in our favor. Shall we go to the lab and get started?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate hadn't said a word the entire time. No need to, really. Keith handled the explaining very well and Issac seemed to take the news better than expected. This whole thing made Kate uneasy but she kept reminding herself it would help them step forward in the progress to discovering her own abilities and power.

"You think it's safe doing this here in the Union lab?" Keith asked as Issac flipped the light switch on.

"None of the scientists work in here so late." Issac informed. "It's doubtful that we're interrupted. But I have locked the doors, just in case, and I froze the security cameras so nobody sees or hears anything."

Kate cringed, a scent drifting into her nostrils. Before she hadn't noticed what with the people, excitement of the Union. But at night? With less people? More empty space? Kate detected the smell of metal and chemicals. That always made her nervous, shaking like crazy.

"It's be great to have a sample of that serum or some notes by the creators." Issac started up some of the machines.

"But they were destroyed right after the scientists were busted." Keith pointed out.

"Yes and the scientists all died right away. I always thought that was strange." Issac went over to a cabinet. "Either way, in order to study the effects of the chemical and the power it brought, I'll need a sample of Kate's blood."

Kate's breath froze upon seeing a needle in Kate's hand. Absolute terror filled her heart and soul, seizing control. The sight of the needle brought back memories of darkness, pain and torment.

"Kate?"

"Is something wrong?"

Kate grabbed Keith and hugged him tight, grabbing onto him for dear life. She whimpered, trying hard not to cry. Keith stared down at her with worry while the genius was confused, wondering what he did wrong.

"Kate? Are you scared of needles?" Keith asked in a hushed tone.

"They…all they do is hurt me…" Kate whispered, keeping her grip on the redhead.

"Issac isn't going to hurt you." Keith assured, resting a hand around her shoulders. "He just wants to help."

"I'll only be a minute." Issac said as he came over.

Kate held her breath, burying her head into Keith's chest. Issac cleaned a spot on her arm with cotton. Then the needle poked the skin, pinching it a little. Kate felt the blood being draw from her. Made her feel weird and dizzy. Once when the needle left did Kate relax.

"See? Not so bad." Keith stroked her hair.

"I took a little too much blood by mistake so Kate'll need to recover with some rest. You too what with the busy life of being a ranger and all." Issac recommended.

"What about you?" Keith asked.

"I'm not that tired. And once I'm on the verge of discovery, I can't focus on anything else." Issac sheepishly responded. "I'll study this for awhile and relay the information for you both come morning."

"Thanks again Issac." Keith grinned. "We owe you big time."

"No trouble at all." Issac nodded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith ended up carrying Kate back to the guest room. She was getting sleepier but seemed to stubborn to drift off quite yet. Even after all that happened, this girl still had some strength within her. Keith admired that.

"There we go…" Redhead set Kate down in her bed, throwing a few blankets on top. "Let me know if you need anything."

A hand grabbed his shirt. Keith stopped and looked at the sleepy eyes staring at him. Kate didn't say a word but it seemed as though she wanted to. Keith wasn't sure how to respond. But not a second later, Kate's eyes closed and she finally went down. Knocked out cold. Keith set her head gently on the pillow and untied her pigtails. He got up to turn the lights off and started to go to his own bed.

Yet…he couldn't. Something stopped him.

Although he'd regret it in the morning, Keith instead slid into Kate's bed. He wrapped his arms around the slumbering girl, pulling her in close to his chest. His head touched hers slightly. Keith could hear the soft sounds of Kate breathing; slow and steady.

"Whose the angel here? You or me?" Keith thought.

Not that long before, this same girl was depending on him for protection. She had been scared senseless and Keith was the one she went to for protection. Maybe it was because he was the only other one in the room. But red liked to believe that….maybe she chose him because she trusted him, relied on him, cared about him. Keith certainly cared about her. And he'd give anything to make sure she was safe and happy.

With Kate fitting so perfectly in his arms, Keith peacefully fell asleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So we've got Issac in on this secret. See people? It's good to have braniac friends! One day you might have mutant powers and need their help! Notice how most anime/manga/cartoons/etc of this nature have some smart person helping the protangonist?**

**Next chapter will give us some info on Kate's powers. Till then, you'll have a short wait!**


	32. Risk

**After five months of the song deleted and lost to me on youtube….I finally find it again…. *cries* I AM SO HAPPY! *dances to 'pleasant voyage of a ghostly passenger ship' by a-tttempo***

**Read, review and dance!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that crept into the darkened room. The first thing she saw? Keith. Snuggling her in his sleep. Kate turned bright red, realizing she had slept next to him the entire night. What the heck happened? Last night there was Issac, breaking the news…and then the whole blood draw thing was a haze. Hardly remembered anything after.

Keith moaned and pulled Kate closer to him, making the girl blush harder. It was embarrassing yet…Kate liked it. She closed her eyes and let herself cat-nap beside the sleeping angel. Why not enjoy this? Just a little longer. Probably as close to heaven as Kate would ever get.

A little more time passed. Eventually came a yawn and the bed shifting. Keith was waking up. He slowly got up, leaving Kate alone, and walked across the room. Kate, pretending to be sleeping, listened to him grab one of the spare uniforms (given by the Union the previous night) and head for the bathroom. She didn't dare move till she heard the shower turn on.

Kate rose from bed and checked the time. Huh. Still pretty early in the morning. Some of the Union would be up but everyone else wouldn't rise for awhile yet. Although what about Issac? Didn't he say something about staying in the lab? Eh…Kate couldn't remember. She switched uniforms and did some morning stretches. As she was fixing her hair, the shower stopped and Keith stepped out of the bathroom. He was only wearing the pants of the uniform, the rest being on the other bed. Kate had to resist staring at Keith, who seemed handsome what with those muscles developing.

"Oh you're up." Keith noticed.

"Yep." Kate stretched her arms. "Slept great. Weird night last night."

"I'll say." Keith said, tossing his shirt on. "How about we go check on our resident genius?"

"Sounds good to me." Kate responded.

"Feeling better?" Keith asked as they left.

"Much. Definitely up for seeing whatever results Issac's come up with." Kate replied.

They went over to the lab and found that mushroom head had fallen asleep at the desk. Must've worked late into the night. Go figure. Didn't take much to wake him up. Just a simple shake of the shoulder.

"Nnnngg….hm? Wha? Oh. Morning guys." Issac yawned.

"Good morning to you too." Kate greeted.

"Did you analyze the blood sample from last night?" Keith asked.

"I did." Issac grinned slightly. "And I found _a lot_ data. So much that I couldn't leave the lab!"

"So we notice." Kate chuckled.

Issac gathered many note sheets together, with graphs, charts, diagrams and all sorts of science type things.

"I've looked into your blood sample as well as compared them to a regular blood sample to see what we're dealing with. The results are incredible! Everything's changed, right down to the red and white blood cells. Each and every little detail seems to have changed drastically." Issac told Kate.

Issac went to a microscope and pulled out some slides. The first one was of normal blood cells, which Kate recognized. Second one? Kate's. But…they didn't look like blood cells. Not any kind she's ever seen. Sure there was some resemblance but the cells had purple globs attached, making them look like mutated cells. Then there were other cells but they were blue and yellow instead of white and red. Keith took a look and seemed equally surprised.

"Kate, your genetic material was rewritten by that serum. Your DNA is very similar to that of an incredibly strong electric pokemon. You can use attacks, transfer energy, store electricity within your body…maybe even unlock secrets to electric types that was previously unknown!" Issac explained.

"How come I survived the injection when others couldn't?" Kate asked, remembering the deaths of many innocent kids.

"Getting your DNA recoded isn't exactly easy. The serum, I assume, was a two part process. One part to break apart the DNA while the other half with the electric DNA slips right into place. The body would normally reject it, causing the victim to die." Issac answered. "It's a one in four billion shot that the DNA adapts and combines together. So you're extremely lucky to have lived through that painful stage."

Issac got up and went over to one of the machines. He started typing; turning machines on, whirring sounds, buttons lighting up, the typical science type stuff.

"Now I'm just going to need a scan. With the data I have, I'll be able to give more information about your electricity and address the concerns you have about it." Issac requested.

Couldn't be more painful than the blood draw. Kate agreed and stepped within a cylinder pod. Small and skinny; good thing she wasn't claustrophobic. The doors shut behind her and then came the sounds of keyboard typing.

"Kate!" Issac called from outside. "I'm starting up the scan! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Kate replied.

The machine gave a low hum as the floor light up brightly. A flat, blue ray started at the top of the pod and swept down to Kate's feet, then starting to go back to the top. For a few minutes, the process was repeated.

"Kate? You ok in there?" Keith asked after awhile.

"Bored. But otherwise fine." Kate responded.

"Hang on. Almost done!" Issac said, typing away.

It was another minute before the blue rays stopped and the lights dimmed. Doors opened back up with Kate stepping outside. Keith welcomed her back with a hair ruffle as Issac went to work typing, writing down math figures. He took a moment before facing the rangers once more.

"According to the data here, Kate's electricity seems to work like an electric pokemon. Energy stored within the body." Issac said. "But all electric types, depending on the pokemon they are, have a certain limit set by nature. Kate's doesn't have a limit which explains the excess of energy. Whoever created the serum would have known this from the DNA they slipped in there so one can assume they did this on purpose; to see if the subject would grow stronger."

"And is this good or bad?" Keith asked.

"Both. A little bit of interesting news is that Kate's stronger than 84.3% of all known electric pokemon. And when used properly, this power can unlock much potential." Issac replied.

Silence. Issac seemed to look nervous, holding back something.

"The bad news?" Keith cautiously asked.

"…er….bad news is we might experience some…problems." Issac stammered.

"Problems?" Kate echoed.

"Like what?" Keith pressed.

"See, Kate's energy isn't set so it had been slowly growing on its own for many years after first being introduced into her system. But now something triggered it, causing the chemical to reactivate itself and flow heavily into her blood stream. Whether its hormones or if it's the chemical's properties, I'm not entirely sure." Issac answered. "My point is that the increased power of the chemical means Kate's feeling the effects. More energy is being produced within her body. Sadly, it's growing too quickly so her body can't adjust to it."

All this going on within her own body? Kate had no idea what was really inside her. Her hand was grasped by Keith's, though the redhead didn't look away from the mushroom head.

"You heard the myth that your heart stops when you sneeze? Well when Kate sneezes, her body temporarily loses control of its hold on her electricity. In the past, a simple few second sneeze wouldn't affect her since there wasn't enough energy to overpower her. But now that the power's building up, the sneeze releases a portion of it during the temporary loss of control." Issac went on.

"The nightmare too?" Keith asked.

"Stress might have had something to do with it." Issac shrugged.

"Is this only going to get worse?" Kate questioned uneasily.

"….unfortunately." Issac sighed, his tone low.

Keith's grip on Kate's hand was harder.

"The power isn't going to stop growing. More energy will release from within Kate, whether she wants to or not. Enough energy to destroy cities within time. Maybe even half the region. She'll bring harm onto herself and anyone who surrounds her." Issac warned. "And…and eventually…if this isn't stopped….Kate will die…."

Kate felt something within her snap. She could hardly breathe, the color of her skin draining. Keith grabbed a chair from nearby and seated her in it, thankfully before the girl would collapse. He didn't seem to like the news either, judging on the anxious face he wore.

"Issac, we need to stop this." Keith said. "There _has_ to be something we can do."

"We have a lot of time left before anything like that happens. I'll look into ways to handle this." Issac assured. "In the meantime, protect Kate and make sure no one else finds out. Especially when the side effects start coming."

"Side effects?" Keith blinked.

"The sneezing would be one. But the electricity is growing and chances are, it'll get the DNA to reconfigure. We might see a lot of weird stuff come and go temporarily. Just do your best to cover it up." Issac instructed.

"Yo Kate! Keith!"

Barlow came into the lab. Issac stashed the notes behind him and cleared the evidence off the computer.

"Time for you two to head back to Vientown. Rumor has it we've got goons going to strike sometime in the near future. Crawford and Luana will need your help." Barlow said.

"Sure thing chief." Keith saluted.

"Are you coming with?" Kate asked.

"I still have some business to wrap up here at the Union so I'll be another day or two." Barlow replied. "Good luck!"

Barlow left the room. Kate could hear sounds from the hallway, letting her know the Union was awake and ready to go.

"I'll research into this more when I can and give you two a call when something comes up. Be careful guys." Issac said.

"We will. And thanks for helping us." Keith grinned.

"What are friends for?" Issac responded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith gave a fist-pump to Sven and then a salute to Wendy before leaving the base with Kate. She was silent since leaving the lab. The sweetheart….Keith was in agony just seeing her in so much pain. Here was a girl capable of good but who couldn't use her powers for anything other than devastation. Keith's soul was ripped right out of him when Issac said there was a chance of her dying.

No. No need to be depressed. Now was the time to be supportive, to bring Kate to the lighter side again.

"Crawford and Luana aren't expecting us back for awhile. How about we have a little fun?" Keith suggested.

"Huh?" Kate blinked, woken from her depressed state.

"Come on." Keith smirked, grabbing her hand. "We're going out on the town. You and me. Right now."

"Keith! I…"

Before she could protest, Keith took off running and dragged her with.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Does we know plan?"

"I distract the boy. You lead the girl to our spot. We nab her and get the hell out of this loser town."

"Good. We no fail this time."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Are you sure you can take on the mission? Your leg's still…"

"Screw it dude. I can handle it."

"No need to cough attitude, just remember what you're supposed to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Charm the boy and we close in on that girl. It doesn't take a freakin genius to know that plan."

"Good. She'll be in our possession in no time…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So we're all clear on the plan?"

"What plan? We ordered pizza, argued over Go-Rock Quad and procrastinated the entire plan making process."

"….you ready?"

"I'll get the car."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**We got the danger of Kate's power and three mysterious conversations. What's next for our angel and electric gal? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT ISSUE OF THE STORY! Which….uh….comes out soon!**


	33. Battle of Pueltown

***eagerly waits in front of video game store***

**YAY ITS POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE 2! I've been waiting many, many, many months for this! Ever since the very first rumor slipped out in Japan! I am so happy! Eevees in the wild, favorite non-unova pokemon coming to Unova, a movie studio…gasp! Even new areas to explore, things to do and soundtracks to listen to? I AM SO EXCITED!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A whole morning passed by with fun and wonder for the two friends. Keith took Kate to Altru park where, by chance, a music festival was taking place. After a little encouragement, Kate danced along to the music preformed by Go-Rock Quad. Keith laughed and danced with her, unable to resist the girl. It was great to see her so spirited and energetic. Her mood was contagious, spreading to him and the other party-goers. Seemed like more people joined in after they started twirling around.

"Whew!" Keith leaned on a lightpost nearby, exhausted. "Mind if we take a break?"

"Sure!" Kate cheerfully agreed.

"How about lunch?" Keith suggested as they walked into Pueltown. "Hungry for anything?"

"Hmmm…" Kate thought it over. "Something sweet."

"Oh like you need more sugar." Keith teased, messing up her hair. "Hey there's a frozen yogurt stand not far from here. Will that work?"

"It's dairy, tastes yummy and gives you brain freeze. Totally will work." Kate giggled.

"Great! Wait over by the fountain and I'll grab us some." Keith said.

He left Kate by the fountain and went a ways towards the cart. A little bit of a line but Keith heard this place was great for frozen yogurt. It'd be worth the wait. And he'd be able to keep an eye on Kate from where he was. She was looking around the plaza with curiosity…so damn cute.

"Well hello cutie pie…"

Keith soon found a girl in sunglasses sashaying right next to him. A few years older with red hair, only a touch darker than his. She wore silver and black outfit that seemed normal but the logo on the breast pocket seemed familiar. There was a gauze bandage wrapped heavily around one of her legs. The girl was uncomfortably close, making Keith a bit edgy.

"So what're you doing here all by your lonesome self?" She asked, dramatically taking off the sunglasses.

"Getting a snack?" Keith replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"How about we go to my place for snacks and maybe some _fun_?" The girl offered in a 'suggestive' tone. "I always adored a tall, muscular man…especially one in uniform."

Keith used to like soaking up the attention of girls flirting with him. But that was before he met Kate. Now? This floozy was throwing herself at him and to Keith, it seemed pathetic.

"Not interested." Keith rejected, coldly.

"Come on. I _know_ you're interested." The girl brushed a finger across his cheek. "No man alive can resist me."

"Yeah? Well I can." Keith brushed her hand away. "Could you please leave me alone? I have to get back to my girl friend."

What? Kate was a girl and she was his friend. Technically, it wasn't a lie. Though something within the redhead wished it were much more than that.

"She'll never know you're gone!" The girl urged. "I'm all yours for the taking…"

"Oooh la la? What do we have here?"

Another girl with pink hair, about the same age as the redhaired girl, showed up in a hot-pink dress. A D.S. was on the logo of her dark pink purse and it seemed familiar as well.

"An adorable ranger? I must be dreaming!" The pink haired girl put a hand to her forehead in theatrical style. "Say hero, ditch the zero. We'll have a fun night out, if you know what I mean."

"_Excuse me_? I was here first!" The redhaired girl snapped.

"Sorry honey but I think this ranger would rather want a hot young woman. Not a scrawny little girl with chicken legs." The pink haired girl huffed.

"CHICKEN LEGS!" Redhaired girl exclaimed. "Says the pink haired hag!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME HAG? WHY YOU LITTLE #&$^ !" Pink haired girl exploded.

Keith watched the gigantic scene in front of him. Two strange girls fighting over him. And it was getting uglier by the second. Who the heck were these chicks anyways? They were so damn annoying…if only Keith were able to sneak off and avoid this mess. And now a crowd was starting to gather. How lovely.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate relaxed, feeling at ease. The sounds of the water fountain behind her and the people/pokemon passing by complimented with the beautiful day that carried gentle winds. Her electric senses had perked up, warning that a rainstorm would come within the next hour or two. She'd tell Keith and make sure they get back to Vientown before the rain started. Odd how Keith was taking awhile but frozen yogurt would be worth the wait. No doubt about it.

"Excuse me?"

The attention turned to a stranger who came up to her. He was an…er… 'oversized' guy who seemed to be a few years older. His skin was heavily tanned which made the dark yellow outfit and bright yellow hair stick out even more. Something told Kate he wasn't from around the area.

"I be looking for pier. Me need to catch boat for home." The man said in a thick accent. "You tell me where pier be?"

Yep. Definitely not from Almia. Had to be a tourist.

"It's down the stairs that way and then you keep going left. Impossible to miss." Kate gave directions.

"Er…it be confusing. You show me, yes? Show me where pier be?" The tourist requested.

Kate glanced at the frozen yogurt stand where Keith should be. A large crowd gathered with some noise. Keith might take a bit; either to settle things down or get the heck out of there. He wouldn't mind if Kate disappeared for a slight second. Besides, part of being a ranger was helping citizens out.

"Ok!" Kate got up. "Follow me!"

She started walking, making sure the tourist could keep up. They started walking, on their way to the harbor. Kate wasn't sure what boat this guy would need to get to but the people running the ships might have an idea. Someone had to be able to understand this guy's native language, whatever it may be.

"FREEZE!"

Kate and the tourist were stopped by the sound of clicking guns. They were surrounded by a bunch of grunts belonging to Team Rocket. Their leader was a strange man with purple hair, possibly in his thirties.

"Greetings ranger Kate." He said. "You know why I'm here?"

Damn it…evil never took a break, did it? And these jerks endangered the life of a civilian. How low could they go?

"Now if you'll come with us quietly, I promise you that no heads will be blown off by guns." The man told her.

Kate was mentally cursing herself for this when the tourist stepped towards the man.

"I say you let me and girl go." The tourist cracked his knuckles with a sickening sound. "Me have boat to catch."

The purple haired guy was about to say something in response when the tourist nailed him with a gigantic punch! His punch was powerful to knock several other grunts right off their feet from the blast! All the other grunts were too horrified to pull the gun trigger.

"We go now!" The tourist shouted.

"Right!" Kate nodded.

They used this opportunity to run like heck down the path and towards the harbor. When the sounds of angry Rocket grunts filled the air, it was the tourist who yanked Kate into the container shipment area of the docks and managed to elude them.

"Well…" Kate panted, a bit weary. "I got ya to the docks. Hope you find your boat ok. What with the mayhem out there."

"Oh me find boat alright." The tourist said casually. "It right over there."

Kate took a look around the corner. It was the same place she followed Galactic that one time, to their boat of smuggled pokemon. There was another boat there now. And it was crawling with Dim Sun creeps this time.

"I…you….what the…?" Kate gasped, shocked.

"And me no go alone on this boat ride." The 'tourist' smirked evilily.

" &#*#...you're a Dim Sun!" Kate realized.

"Ahahaha! You be right!" The 'tourist' laughed. "My name Heath! I be one of Sinis Trio, leaders of Dim Sun! And you be coming with us, _electric girl_."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Oh no…

Keith's senses were active. He checked to the fountain to see Kate was gone. Geez…he turned his back for one freakin minute and now he's lost the assignment. How brilliant was that? And now he had to fight his way past the girls, through the crowd and try to find where Kate was. Though it was easier said than done…What? _You _try slipping away from a fight with two extremely furious girls screaming at each other, this close to a fist-fight. Keith knew even a ranger like himself wouldn't be able to break this fight up….at least unscathed anyways.

Suddenly, a Plasma grunt ran onto the scene and up to the redhaired girl. What the heck was that weirdo doing with her?

"Leader! Dim Sun's got ahold of the target! And Rocket's coming after her too!" The grunt warned.

Dim Sun? Kidnapped? Aw no! Keith had to make his escape! And _fast_!

"HA! I knew my guys would pull it off!" The pink haired girl boasted with a chuckle.

"Your guys? Don't tell me…" The red haired girl cringed.

"That's right. I'm Lavana, the passionate leader of Dim Sun's Sinis Trio!" The pink haired girl announced, taking the dress off to reveal a different pink outfit underneath. "And our team's succeeded in our mission! All thanks to me distracting the stupid ranger here."

"HEY!" Keith objected.

The red haired girl pulled out a walkie talkie of some sort.

"Attention all units! We've got our target down at the dock area! Do _anything_ to stop the blasted Dim Sun workers and secure the target." She ordered. "Failure is not an option!"

"And who might_ you_ be?" Lavana questioned with suspicion.

"You're not the only one trying to distract this ranger here." The redhaired girl spun around, costume changing within three seconds. "Name's Mars and I'm from Galactic! I'm after the target and vengeance on your team for nearly blasting my leg off."

Kate did mention something about that back on the ship kidnapping. So it was this jerk who kidnapped her in the first place. Keith would have to pound her later. He ducked out of the stunned crowd and started running, letting his senses guide him.

KABOOM!

…no need for that apparently. A giant mass of electricity blew up from the docks. Keith ran in that direction.

"Stop!"

Damn. Dim Sun grunts and admins blocked the way to the harbor.

"Move it!" Keith ordered.

"Ha! We don't think so." One of the admins scoffed.

Several members whipped out laptops and started typing keys. A whirring sound like the gigaremo came from the machine, summoning hypnotized pokemon. This must be the laptop invention Hastings was talking about. Keith whipped out his styler and started the long series of captures.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You won't escape us so easily!"

Kate managed to slip into the crowd of people who got off a large cruise ship. She bent over, trying to hide herself as much as possible and avoid being noticed. So far, it seemed to work. Heath and Petrel, the purple haired creep of Team Rocket, had trouble finding her. But with their team mates helping, it wouldn't be long before Kate would be spotted. She had one idea but it seemed risky.

"Where you be hiding, girlie?" Heath called out. "I be the one to captures you!"

Then again, might be the only option. Kate got onto the wooden pier, next to the ship, and quietly dipped in. She pulled out an aqualung, Issac's present to her before leaving the Union, and put it on. Before either team (wait…Galactic too? Great….) could spot her, Kate submerged herself underwater completely.

She went some ways beneath the water, under the pier, to make sure she'd stay hidden. This would be a decent place to hide from those idiots. She had her styler with her which could give her the time. In a little while, Kate would go back on land again when she deemed it safe. Of course the risk being, who knew when any of those guys would leave? And if any of them had brains and checked the waters, Kate was sunk.

So far, so good. Kate stayed under for ten minutes and nothing happened. Sunlight coming in from the surface slowly faded; Kate knew the storm clouds were rolling in. Perfect! The bad guys would go home and Kate would slip out! She'd find Keith and…..do'h! Keith! Were his angel senses active? Would he be able to find Kate? And would he murder the girl later for the trouble?

"Grrrrr…"

Maybe not. If those hypnotized tentacruel had anything to say about it. Time for an underwater capture.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey you Dim Sun creeps!"

Heath and Peltrel turned to face Keith, who stood some feet away. Those earlier attacks? Too easy. Now to square off against these leader losers.

"Aw, do you want to find your friend?" Petrel mocked.

"Ha! You no find her. Dim Sun find her!" Heath laughed.

"No way! We're finding the girl!" Petrel argued.

"You no prepare like Dim Sun. We have grunts on land and pokemon in waters! Girl be found one way or other." Heath smirked.

SPLASH!

From the water, Kate burst onto the scene. She circled with her styler, nabbing some tentacruel and setting them free from hypnosis. Seems like they did a number on her. Stings, bruises, scratches…

"I tell you." Heath gloated, whipping out a laptop. "Now cute magnezone. You grab girl."

"Not if I have any say in this." Petrel threw out two pokeballs, summoning an arbok

Kate and Keith were back to back, surrounded by the leaders and their pokemon.

"You nab the arbok, I got the magnezone." Kate confidently grinned. "Think you can take care of the snakes?"

"Too easy." Keith chuckled. "Wave!"

"_Right here buddy!"_ Wave jumped at the redhead's side. _"Ready for action!"_

"Use watergun!"

"Bite him arbok!"

"Wave! Quick! Iron tail!"

"Dodge and use wrap!"

"Wave use ice fang!"

The battle lasted a good amount of time. That snake pokemon was a tough one. But not too tough for a buizel. Kate seemed to have her ups and down with magnezone. Naturally, she'd know a thing or two of the electric pokemon. Though this magnezone was a strong pokemon so not all the hits and blows could be avoided. Each side, good and evil, suffered through the intense battles. In the end…

"ARBOK NO!" Petrel cried out as the pokemon finally went down.

"_Don't mess with __this__ buizel!"_ Wave puffed out its chest boldly.

"Way to go buddy!" Keith high-fived him.

"NOOO! MY CUTE MAGNEZONE!"

Keith grinned as he turned around. Kate and Chia took care of the magnezone, barely breaking a sweat. The arbok was called back to the pokeball while the magnezone, wearily out of its daze, flew off somewhere.

"What do you say you creeps? Give up yet?" Kate said.

"Mark my words, you insolent girl." Petrel growled. "Team Rocket will come back to claim you as ours!"

"No! Dim Sun get girl! We no give up either!" Heath protested.

Both leaders fled, taking their idiot grunts with them. Dim Sun, who watched from the sidelines, decided to retreat as well once they caught Keith and Kate's determined glares. Rangers won! Evil dudes? Totally lost. The people in the harbor cheered and came out of hiding, glad that the danger was over.

Rumble…

Keith hardly even noticed the clouds above getting dark. But he did hear the noise and then feel the intense rain splash down like a waterfall. The crowd started running for cover, away from the rainfall. Within seconds, it was nothing but gray skies and gallons of water pouring down.

"Achoo!"

"Pfft. You caught a cold already?" Keith couldn't help but grin at how cute Kate was. "Come on. We better run for it!"

"I'll beat you home!" Kate challenged.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I am very disappointed."

Mars and Saturn stood in a darkened room, facing towards the desk. Behind it? A powerful man whose face was shrouded within the darkness.

"We're….we're sorry…" Mars muttered, ashamed.

"Mars, you have played your role well despite the injury. But it was Saturn who failed." The man said. "You didn't even get to Pueltown in time. Team Rocket and Dim Sun almost got the girl."

"I apologize sir. I won't let it happen again." Saturn bowed.

"I should say not. You could easily be knocked down to grunt level, if not kicked off the team." The man told him. "But…I will give you a second chance due to your faithfulness to Galactic."

"Thank you sir." Saturn nodded.

"Jupiter's been transferred to Sinnoh, currently collecting our much needed keys to success." The man spoke. "Mars, I will ask of you to go on a mission to collect more information of our rival teams. And Saturn, keep supervising the plan and our team. Capture the target when you can. Don't fail me yet again, boy."

"We understand." Mars and Saturn responded.

"The time for my master plan is arriving. I can feel it…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Oh yeah. A lot of people were talking about the conversations to the end of the previous chapter. You all got the Dim Sun one right (#1) but couldn't tell who #2 and #3 were. #2 was only known if you paid attention to details a few chapters back. That one was Galactic. And our final one was Rocket. Yes there were two voices talking but in the end, I decided to give Petrel his time to shine. Whether Archer will get his debut sooner or later?**

**Stick around for future chapters! Next one's not so far off!**


	34. Thunderstorm

***addictively plays Pokemon White 2***

**Love. This. Game. SO FREAKING MUCH! **

…**.hm? Oh yeah. Intro. Read, review and enjoy I think it was. BACK TO THE AWESOME GAME!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I JUST MOPPED IN HERE!"

Annie freaked as soon as Keith and Kate stumbled into the Vientown base, drenched to the bone, covered in mud and exhausted from the running.

"Nice to see you too Annie." Kate sweatdropped.

"I spent three #$ &* hours mopping in here…" Annie gritted her teeth. "And you two ruin it within a minute…ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

"Ok whose flipping Annie off again?"

From the backdoor came Crawford, Luana and Elaine.

"You guys! You're back!" Luana ran up and gave them a giant hug. "Eeek! You're soaking wet!"

"What'd you expect with the rain outside?" Crawford laughed. "Good to see you two!"

"News of your heroics already spread down here! And Barlow called to deliver congrats from the Union!" Elaine told them.

High-fives and cheers all around.

"Yes that's great but THE FLOOR IS STILL RUINED!" Annie whined.

"_Someone's _on her period…" Keith muttered.

"OUT!" Annie started pushing him towards the back door. "YOU. GO. _NOW_!"

"Hey no shoving! Ow! Quit it! HEY! OW OW OWWWW!"

Flash forward after about fifteen minutes of trying to resist Annie's harsh shoving (and failing). Keith managed to go upstairs and change out of his ranger uniform; into casual clothes. The gigantic morning adventure and depressing weather made him sleepy. No better time for a nap, really. The girls were helping to clean up, with Crawford making wise cracks as usual. Keith collapsed onto his bed and let the rhythmic sound of the rain lull him to sleep….

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Keith…"_

_His eyes snapped open. Keith found himself in angel form, first off. But he noticed next that he wasn't at the ranger base. Or….anywhere. It was a bright place surrounded by pure white light, with a mystic fog around Keith's feet. _

"_Keith."_

_The voice sounded like a harmony of crystal bells. Keith felt another presence; similar yet different to a regular angels. This presence had more light and a heavenly feel. . Something deep within the angel blood told the redhead he knew this presence. Almost like an old friend, so to speak. And once the name crossed Keith's mind, he was temporarily frozen in place._

"_G-g-g-goddess Kirana!" Keith kneeled, head facing down. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Dear Lady. H-how may I serve you?"_

"_Shush…" _

_Keith's wound up nerves were instantly calmed by the soothing voice. All the anxiety washed away, leaving the angel more relaxed. A warm wind untensed his muscles._

"_There is no need to be so rigid around me, Keith."_

_Yeah right. Keith was with the almighty angel goddess of light! She was a legend! Hardly anyone is able to meet with her but her power reigned over all angels! Goddess Kirana could see into destiny and guide both angels and humans in the right path. This goddess was the one who gifted Keith with Kate's assignment. And Keith owed a lot to her for picking him out of all the stronger, experienced angels._

"_I wish to praise you on your work. I'm very happy to see you're doing well on your assignment. You've not only protected Kate but made her the happiest she's ever been."_

"_Thank you." Keith responded._

"_But I must warn you. There is much more danger ahead. Bigger than what you've faced before. I need you to be ready to defend the girl but also, keep the smile on her face."_

"_I will. On my life and angel code, I swear it." Keith promised._

"_I know you'll do fine. And Keith? One more thing…."_

"_Yes, dear Lady?" Keith asked._

"_Follow your heart. Let it guide you along the path to your destiny. Remember this, even in your darkest hours, and you will become a great angel."_

"_As you wish, Lady Kirana." Keith nodded._

_The warm light slowly started to fade. Goddess Kirana left, leaving Keith alone once more. Keith drifted back into the black, into his dreams. _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"ARRRRROOOOOOO!"

Kate heard a howl echo through the air. Sounded like it came from outside, somewhere in the Vien Forest.

"You hear that?" Elaine asked.

"Maybe it was a ghost coming to haunt our town!" Crawford teased.

"EEEEEEK!" Luana screamed and grabbed onto afro-ranger. "I DON'T LIKE GHOSTS! They freak me out!"

"Ah! Er um…" Crawford turned pink at the sudden reaction. "I-it's ok! No need to worry here!"

"I'll go check it out." Kate volunteered.

"You sure? It's storming pretty hard out there." Elaine said.

"And if you track mud in here again…" Annie hissed, with a smack from Elaine.

"No big deal. A little thunder doesn't scare me." Kate smiled assuringly. "Chia, stay here for the time being."

"_Like the author's been writing about me anyways."_ Chia mumbled sarcastically.

Kate took a deep breath and charged back outside, to the freezing cold rain. It had grown even darker outside, with the street lights barely able to illuminate within a foot in front of it. Kate had to trust her sense of direction and listen closely to any sort of sounds.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!"

There it was again. Weaker but still there. Kate dashed into Vien forest, where the noise came from. It sounded like a pokemon's call. But what kind of pokemon? Mightyena? No…can't be that. Kate overheard someone saying their migration wasn't for another month or two.

KRAKOW!

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a loud rumble. Yikes the storm was getting harsh. Better get finding the source of the sound quickly. Kate didn't want to stick around the cold, wet storm any longer. Not that she was scared. But catching a cold and sneezing every second of the day? Elaine wouldn't exactly be pleased…

As she stepped deeper and deeper into the woods, Kate suddenly felt something. The air felt a little more electrified; as though there was a pokemon somewhere nearby. Kate, feeling this was a sign of sorts, decided to follow the static air deep within the trees. The more the air felt 'shocky', the closer Kate would be to the source; of the electricity and possibly the howl.

"Rrrrr…"

In a small clearing, under a blanket of darkness, was a pokemon. A luxray to be specific. It was lying on the ground, blood pouring from large gashes. Kate came over and…

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

The luxray growled, seeing Kate coming towards him (mane determined gender). His eyes seemed far-away. Losing so much blood and becoming severely weakened, the luxray had probably entered a delusional state. Clearly he needed help. And whether he wanted it or not at the moment, Kate was going to give it. Kate slowly, with caution, stepped towards the luxray and bent over.

"ROWL!"

Luxray slashed Kate's shoulder in a sudden fit of rage. It stung like crazy! A luxray's claws were super sharp. This one was no different. It only took a moment for blood to seep into Kate's now scratched ranger jacket. Despite the pain, Kate looked over the luxray. The gashes were too deep to be caused by a simple rough & tumble. That plus the bite marks meant this luxray was attacked by another pokemon. There had been a battle between the two and luxray had lost.

Kate could detect its electricity being dangerously low. Anything with electric DNA, be it herself or all electric type pokemon, needed that energy within the body in order to live. Luxray's electric energy was being drained along with the blood out its wounds. It was up to Kate to save it. She sighed as her hands were placed on the luxray's body.

"Grrrrrr…" Luxray gave a menacing growl and bared its sharp teeth.

"It's ok buddy." Kate whispered in a soft tone. "I'm here to help you. Everything will be ok."

Like with Chia back at school, Kate slipped her electricity into luxray's body. With luxray being a larger, more powerful pokemon and severely close to death, it was taking a lot more energy than usual to save it. But throughout the entire process, Kate didn't once stop. She continued to pour electricity to luxray. Even if it had scratched her or tried to bite, this pokemon deserved to live. Kate's job as a pokemon ranger was to help any pokemon in need.

After what seemed like a long time, Kate finally released herself. Luxray was at a point where he'd be stable; able to keep himself alive. Kate was worn out, taking deep breaths and feeling dizzy from the intense drainage. She was on all fours trying to stop herself from fainting.

"Rrrrrrrr…."

Luxray stared at Kate for the longest of times. He licked her hand and then gently fell asleep in her arms. Seems like he had a change of heart. Kate got up, though a bit wobbly, and started to carry the heavy pokemon back through the woods. She'd get them both back to Vientown and into the ranger base. Kate would at least bandage up the slashes and bites before passing out. Even if she couldn't finish, Elaine would be able to help.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

Another growl. But not Luxray's. Kate started to see a dark figure of a pokemon step towards her. Her vision was starting to get blurry, unable to make out what it was. All she could tell was it was a tall, yellow pokemon that, judging on the air, seemed to be an electric pokemon. The silhouette seemed familiar. Like something out of legend.

The mysterious pokemon came over and nudged Kate and luxray onto its back. Thunder and lightning crashed above, loud and fierce. Kate hazily rode on top of the pokemon that charged across the forest with giant leaps. As the pokemon galloped, it was feeding energy into Kate and the luxray. Kate slowly felt her electricity regenerate as she grew drowsier.

"KATE! ZAP!"

A voice? Sounded familiar. The pokemon gently set Kate and luxray down onto the damp ground and then left with the wind. Kate started to fall asleep as someone lifted her onto their back and the luxray in their arms.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Ok people! Who's the one who carried Kate and the luxray? Whose Zap? And what was that mysterious pokemon? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DAH!**


	35. Friend's Advice

**Short chapter, yes, but I hope it satisfies! And really? Only 1 (maybe 2) people knew the pokemon from last chapter? Though Sven and Zap were obvious of course. **

**Also many people asked how long this fanfic will be as well as when the duo go to the Union what with the ship crash not being the official promotion. The fanfic will (probably) be a tad longer than my past two which were 54 and 60 chapters. And the promotion is coming up! Just a few loose ends to tie up, some finishing up at Vientown as well as a little more action! The story will pick up the pace pretty soon!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Authors note: OH MY GAWD! I AM SUCH AN AIRHEAD! *smacks self* I finished writing late at night but forgot to upload the chapter. So the next morning I uploaded the chapter. But halfway through school I face-palm and remember. I totally didnt update the story. So sorry for long wait!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Damn it Kate! You better be ok…"

Keith had leapt up from bed and zoomed through the hallways the moment the slightest flicker of the angel senses went active. His mind went through the possibilities of what could've happened in the hour he left Kate alone. Broken bones? Knife accident? Pokemon attack? Evil Team? Redhead was hoping, no, praying this was only a false alarm. Bursting into the main room, he saw everyone at base had frozen in place while looking to the front doors.

"Sven?"

The soaked cowboy was carrying an injured luxray in his arms and an unconscious Kate on his back. Keith dashed over and caught Kate in his arms just as the girl slipped off of Sven. He saw the huge scratch across her shoulders, fresh and bleeding. Kate looked so tired and worn out…like she was drained of energy. What had she been doing?

"What happened out there?" Elaine asked as Crawford went to help Sven lift the luxray.

"Whew. I don't even know the full deal myself." Sven panted. "Went looking for my missing partner pokemon and BAM! I got Kate thrown in too. They both seem to be in trouble."

"Hurry! We have to fix them up!" Luana urged.

The guys went over to the first aid room, dropping Kate on the bed and luxray on the pokemon table. Keith handled Kate's wounds; cleaning off the blood, disinfecting the area and carefully applying the bandages. A few times, he was able to sneak in some angel healing. The damage wasn't as bad as it looked at first glance. Kate would be sore and scarred but fine. Luxray, from what Keith overheard, would heal up in no time as well.

Since it was late, everyone decided Sven should stay for the night. Luana went to ready the guest room, Elaine cooked dinner and Crawford handled the extremely ticked off Annie concerning the trails of mud, blood & water on the freshly mopped floors. Keith and Sven stuck by in the first aid room, watching over their sleeping partners. At first, the two old friends were surprisingly quiet.

"So…" Keith broke the long silence. "What happened?"

"Zap, my pokemon partner, likes to go exploring so I let him wander about. He was always within calling distance and never stayed out past sundown. After you and Kate left, I called for him but…he never showed up." Sven stroked the luxray's fur. "Wendy said to wait it out but by the time night came, I could feel something went wrong. I went out looking for him. Dunno how long. Seemed like awhile. And in Vien forest, I heard a pokemon roar as a fierce bolt of lightning struck down. It….it sounds ridiculous but a raikou appeared."

"A raikou?" Keith was taken aback.

"Yeah. I'm sure of it." Sven nodded. "It had Zap and Kate on its back. Then it saw me, set them down and ran off. You know the rest."

"Wow…" Keith whispered.

Kate rode on the back of a raikou. That was amazing! A raikou saved her life!

"Not sure what happened to these two. Zap's marks look as though he got in a fight. He's not the type to start something so I'm guessing this was a serious affair. As for Kate? Those scratch marks could only come from a luxray. Sorry if Zap caused some trouble." Sven went on.

"Well…" Keith sighed. "I guess everything's ok _now_."

Thunder crashed through the air. Keith stared down at Kate. So peaceful and quiet when she slept. It was almost painful to see. Keith wanted to see Kate full of life again; bouncing off the walls and being her cheerful self. To have those big blue eyes open back up once more.

"You're _really_ into her, don't you?"

Keith turned bright red at the sudden remark. He'd light up Santa's sleigh better than Rudolph the red nosed stantler.

"WHAT!" Keith yelped. "I do not!"

Sven smirked. "Wow. Even more so than I thought. Must be falling for this chick hard-core."

"I will wring your freakin neck…" Keith growled.

"Awww. You wouldn't do that to an old friend." Sven chuckled.

"How much you wanna bet?" Keith mumbled, irritated.

Sven snickered a little more before looking serious. He knew. Keith didn't have to say a word for the cowboy to get it.

"Don't breathe a word about this. EVER." Keith sighed.

"I won't." Sven held up a hand. "Swear on my rangerhood."

A long moment of silence. Keith's eyes kept drifting back towards the sleeping Kate. She looked a bit cold. Redhead grabbed a blanket from nearby and covered her up, hoping it'd help her warm up. He tried to resist the temptation of holding her close to his own beating heart, knowing Sven would never let him live it down if he did so. The best Keith could muster, without being caught, was holding Kate's hand.

"You realize you could lose her at any given moment."

Keith turned back to Sven.

"What?" Keith blinked.

"Kate could've gotten herself into real trouble out there. Then there was that ship crash. And I'm sure she's risked her life quite a bit." Sven said.

Oh if only the top ranger knew…

"One of these days, Kate might slip away when you're not there to protect her." Sven went on. "Or worse. You'll lose out to another guy."

"I'll always be there to watch over Kate." Keith responded. "And….and it's not any of my business who she dates anyways. As long as he's decent, I'll tolerate him."

"Come on. I know you dude and I'm starting to get to know the kid. You two are a great match!" Sven said. "Besides, I know you'd be the jealous type. Wouldn't let another guy near Kate. You'd keep an electric fence around her if you could."

"No need to exaggerate." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Point is, you should make your move. And soon. Before you miss out on an awesome girl like Kate." Sven suggested.

"Like you'd understand this sort of thing mister 'love em and leave em'." Keith fired back.

"That was in the past. I've got my sights on another girl now." Sven told him.

"Wendy?" Keith assumed.

"….how…?" Sven seemed genuinely shocked.

"Close friendship, a bit of chemistry, just a feeling…" Keith listed, shrugging.

Sven raised an eyebrow but then relaxed. "Alright, you got me. I've liked Wendy since the moment I first met her. Different from all the other girls I've been with. A kind of fire that I like in a gal."

"And yet you haven't made your move." Keith pointed out.

"At first, no. But I have been doing something." Sven grinned. "I tried an experiment some time back and sent a rose with a little love note I fiddled with. She liked em so much I send one or two a week. Never signed my name so I let Wendy guess who it is."

"So you're secretly winning her heart?" Keith assumed.

"Yep. Wendy adores them." Sven nodded. "I'll come out and confess within due time. First is to test and see if I can get closer in our little 'partnership'."

Love notes; would Keith ever be able to write one? What would Kate's face look like if she read an anonymous love letter from him? That sweet shade of blush? Eyes sparkling? Smile curved so perfectly it made Keith melt?...no. No, he couldn't do this. It would only be fooling himself even more. Liking Kate wasn't against the angel code but he was dangerously close to the edge. Keith couldn't allow himself to get sucked up into this. And to drag poor Kate along with him?

"So will you tell her?" Sven questioned, trying to read the redhead's face.

"….I can't." Keith mumbled. "I just can't do it."

"What do you have to lose?" Sven urged.

"My pride, the friendship we share, feelings…" Keith replied. _"Possibly my life."_

"Love is about takin a risk dude. Only real men tell their feelings to the women they love." Sven told him.

The cowboy got up, giving another spare blanket to Zap and petting the luxrays fur for a bit. Then he slowly walked to the door.

"At least think about it."

Even long after everyone else in the base had gone to sleep, Keith still remained by Kate's bed. And he still kept thinking about what Sven said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Inching closer! Will Keith announce his love? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Maybe! Probably not! Nope! But stick around anyways cause we got more chapters and excitement on the way! Soon is our next chapter…soon…**


	36. Power of Electricity and Emotions

**I was going to write this scene a touch later but doing some editing, writing and whatever, things changed. Thought it was time to take a risk and jumpstart things a little earlier than I planned. I'm thinking a number of you will be satisfied. *smirks* The beginning chapter is a bit slow but just hold out till the end! There's your real surprise.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ugh…..groan…."

Kate pried her eyes open after sleeping for, what seemed like, forever. This wasn't her room at base. No this was the medical center room. And her shoulder…yikes! It hurt. A LOT. It was bandaged up though Kate could feel the deep scratches underneath. What the heck happened?

A soft snore came from some feet away, where a luxray slept. The memories returned to kate once more. She found the luxray somewhere in Vien forest, revitalized his electric energy and tried to get him back to base. How Kate got back and when she collapsed was a mystery, however. The whole thing was a bit hazy.

"Nnnnggg…"

That muffled voice came from next to Kate. She hadn't noticed before but a head rested on the bed, right next to her. It was Keith, peacefully dozing away. Kate blushed, realizing Keith looked so….sweet. He was adorable when he was sleeping. All relaxed and dreaming like that. Kate brushed a few strands of red spikes from his face, feeling how soft his skin was. Keith's breathing was quiet but could be heard. Even if he wasn't a _guardian_ angel, Kate would still think he was an angel sent from above. How else would you explain him?

Sudden pain interrupted Kate's thoughts. She gripped her head and breathed hard. It was a sharp headache with sore spots all over her body. Probably used too much energy the previous night. Sometimes that would come back and hit Kate later, like a freight train collision. Kate carefully shifted her weight and slipped out bed, careful so Keith wouldn't wake up. The aches made it hard to walk somewhat. Kind of like an all-body sunburn. Only worse.

"Morning!"

Kate was greeted by Elaine, who came down the stairs.

"You seem to be better." She said.

"Wish I felt better." Kate sighed. "What the heck happened last night? I remember saving a luxray and then…."

"That's Sven's partner, Zap. You two were unconscious in the middle of the forest and Sven found you both. So he brought you back to base and now he's staying over. I think he and the other guys are down in the main room." Elaine told her.

Minus Keith, Kate added mentally.

"By the way, Barlow's ordered for you to take a day off even if you're awake." Elaine added.

"WHAT! No way!" Kate groaned.

"You did sustain a heavy injury." Elaine reminded. "We don't want your arm acting weird during captures."

….

"Fine." Kate gave in. "I'm going for a shower."

"You know how to unwrap bandages and apply new ones?" Elaine asked.

"Yep. I'm good." Kate gave a thumbs up as she started heading upstairs.

The girls room was empty. A small explosion and 'yipe!' seconds after entering the room told Kate that Luana was in the kitchen. Annie, who Kate guessed was starting up the computer, was probably handling another mess. Kate gathered up some casual clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Throwing her shirt off to the side, she slowly unwrapped the bandages.

Deep gashes of dark red. Even the slightest touch from her finger made Kate shiver, jumping back at the stinging. Zap had struck her good. Poor luxray didn't mean to. Still…it really hurt. Kate shed the rest of her clothes, hopped in the shower and blasted the water on. The hot water felt good on those muscle aches. Not so good on that shoulder injury. For several minutes, Kate soaked up the hot steam and tried to relax.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"GROAN…"

"Well good morning sunshine."

Keith was greeted by all sorts of taunts from the other guys in the main room. Redhead yawned and tried his hardest to wake up. Kate had gotten up at some point and, while she probably wasn't in danger, Keith wanted to know where she disappeared to.

"If you're looking for Kate, Elaine said she saw her head upstairs." Sven told him.

Question answered.

"I gave you both the day off so she can recover." Barlow said.

"Thanks." Keith responded sleepily. "Hey wait…why me too?"

"So lil ol Kate doesn't get too lonely." Crawford smirked.

"I'll shave that afro off the moment I wake up…" Keith mumbled.

"Already called dibs on that!" Annie called from the operator station.

"Hey I was first!" Luana's voice shouted from the kitchen.

"How many people have you ticked off today, dude?" Sven asked the afro-ranger.

"Heh…" Crawford sweatdropped.

"Rowl!"

From the back, a luxray came charging into the main room. Sven laughed as Zap tackled him head on and they collapsed to the floor.

"Hey bud!" Sven grinned, scratching his fur. "Good to see ya!"

"Seems like Zap's better already." Barlow commented.

"He's a tough one. Nothing gets this pokemon down so easily." Sven chuckled. "We are ready for action!"

The guys started talking when the phone rang. Annie answered it and asked for Keith to come. Keith, wondering who on earth would be calling, took the phone and went into one of the back rooms.

"Keith!"

"Oh hey Issac!" Keith recognized. "Long time no see eh? What's new?"

"A lot. Listen, I've been monitoring the blood sample from Kate." Issac replied. "More of those cells are starting to mutate into some unusual formations. Judging on the data, there'll be a slight speed-up in Kate's little 'issue'."

"And by that you mean…?" Keith gulped.

"I mean that for a brief moment, Kate's powers will progress faster than usual. Which will cause some side effects. Abnormal ones at that, seeing how the cells are rapidly growing. Like there's a glitch in her system. I don't know the effects but during this short time, I want you to record anything unusual and report it to me. This could help the research." Issac explained.

"Oh boy…" Keith sighed. "Will do, Issac. And this'll be _brief_? Right?"

"I'm confident in that. Two or three days. A week at worst." Issac told him. "….hm?...sorry! Professor needs me. Talk to you soon, Keith!"

Keith hung up. He put the phone on the kitchen table before going upstairs to his room for a nap. Ok…so Kate will be experiencing 'glitches'. Whew. He could handle this. Just support Kate, mask anything unusual from the others and act normal. What could possibly go wrong?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Ssssshhhh! Drip….drip….drip…._

Shower, done. Kate grabbed her towel and started to dry off. Nothing like hot steam to remedy sore muscles. She still ached a bit but better off than when she first woke up. And yet…something didn't seem quite right to Kate. Couldn't figure out what it was. Kate felt like a tiny piece of her just wan't…well…herself, per say.

"Eh. Probably nothing." Kate thought, stepping out of the shower.

She continued to dry off as she slipped some clothes on. After dressing, Kate looked into the mirror, ready to do her hair, when she froze. On her head…were those…? No. No way, it couldn't. The steam was messing with Kate's mind.

Kate cautiously reached up and felt around her head. Oh heck no! Impossible! No no NO! Kate had Pikachu ears growing from the top of her head! Actual ears of a Pikachu! And…hold on. There was a strange tingle coming from her feet. Kate watched her left foot become like a pikachus while the other flickered between one or the other.

"What's happening to me…?" Kate whispered, suddenly terrified.

Was she turning into a giant Pikachu? Or just become half Pikachu, half human? Maybe just the ears and feet? Gah! Kate felt so lost and confused. This never happened before! Her powers, which probably had to do with it, never acted up like this!

Kate needed some air and time to think. She did have the whole day off from being a ranger. …wait….DAMN IT! The base would see the ears! Whether they'd make fun or ask questions, it wouldn't be a pleasant scenario. Kate would have to hide out somewhere, avoid contact with the others as much as possible. The weird 'pikachu' thing could blow over in a day or two.

Quick check to see if anyone was in the room or would come in. No? Good. Kate slipped in and started rummaging for stuff. Shoes were no problem. Her left hand glitched for a second before returning to normal. Better safe than sorry. Kate tossed some gloves into her pockets. But what about those ears?

Baseball cap? The ears blew them right off. No luck with the beret or bandana. Either nothing fit around the ears or those darn ears made the hats fly off Kate's heads. Not even the outlandish hats would work. All that was left was a yellow wool hat Luana was meaning to toss out.

…hold on.

That was it! Kate grabbed some scissors from Elaine's drawers and, carefully measuring, cut two holes in the top of the hat. She slipped the hat over her head, with the ears poking through the holes. Perfect! Looked legit! Like a fangirl Pikachu hat! And no one could ever suspect anything weird.

"…although…" Kate thought, scratching her head. "I see why Luana wanted to throw the damn hat away. TOO ITCHY!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_WAKE UP BUDDY!" _

Keith awoke to a water gun attack. He sputtered, coughed and bolted straight out from bed, where a certain buizel grinned proud.

"What the hell!" Keith snapped.

"_Hey I barely get a cameo as it is these last few chapters_." Wave shrugged. _"You've been napping for the entire day anyways."_

"ENTIRE DAY!" Keith choked on air.

"_Yeah the author just can't move a story along now can she?"_ Wave rolled his eyes.

"Aw geez…" Keith grumbled as he ran out the door.

There goes spending a whole day relaxing and keeping an eye on Kate. His angel alert didn't sense anything wrong. Although now it did have a tiny sliver of feeling, like Keith automatically knew Kate didn't feel well. Something was off. Made him feel nervous, drove him to go find the girl.

"Hey guys!" Keith ran into the main room.

"You've been out the entire day, red." Elaine said.

"What'd I miss?" Keith asked.

"Sven and Zap left. Apparently there's a rumor that Team Rocket stole design plans from Team Plasma and will use them here." Luana handed Keith a newspaper. "Sven was assigned to check it out."

"Let me see…" Keith scanned the news. "What the…? They're going to use _this_?"

"Minus the fact this could potentially kill people and pokemon, it's cool isn't it?" Crawford looked at the picture over Keith's shoulder.

"It'd be a joy to take apart and study…" Elaine sighed dreamily.

"I thought Team Galactic would've stolen the plans. Seemed right up their alley." Annie shrugged.

"You'd think so." Crawford agreed.

"Huh." Keith then remembered. "Hey where's Kate?"

"She went out exploring the area." Luana replied. "Wore the cutest hat!"

"Yeah those Pikachu ears looked kind of real. Not that bad a hat." Elaine commented.

Keith left the base. He'd use his own angel senses to find her anyways. Didn't take much concentration as it used to. Keith immediately locked onto her signal and followed it through Vientown. To the west, past the trees and to Nabiki beach. It looked so peaceful and colorful during the sunset (yikes…slept longer than he thought…). A few krabby came out and blew bubbles into the wind, making the scene so pretty.

At the end of the beach, tucked in a corner by herself, was Kate. She wore the hat the others mentioned plus some gloves. Kate was rolled into a ball, looking very depressed. Keith's heart ached to see her in pain like that. Without thinking, he walked over and sat down in the sand.

"Hey." He said.

"Keith!" Kate looked shocked to see him. "When did you…?"

Keith listened to her try to stammer out questions. Her cheeks were red; fever maybe? Was Kate sick? Other than the cheeks she didn't appear to be ill. Keith looked into her eyes, reading a variation of emotions. Most of it panic, sadness and loneliness. Out of nowhere, it felt like he was taken over by a strange feeling. What other way to explain it? Desire. Keith's entire being suddenly pulled toward this frightened girl, like a giant electro-magnet. This uncontrollable, inner 'wanting' made Keith want to scream. Yet…he also wanted to succumb to this strange emotion as well.

"Kate…" Keith sighed, mentally repressing it all. "I know something's wrong. And…and I want you to talk to me."

Kate started shivering. She seemed almost surprised that the redhead managed to figure her out.

"Please Kate. I can't stand to see you in pain like this. Drives me crazy to see you struggle on your own with your problems." Keith went on. "You've been alone with this for years. Now I'm here and I want to help you with whatever issues come up. It's my job to protect you as your guardian angel. But I'm also your friend. And I care."

Though he sounded just fine, Keith was struggling to spit out those words as he was fighting a tsunami of emotions. His heart was pounding so loud, he worried all of Almia would hear it. It was starting to get harder and harder to breathe.

Meanwhile, Kate suspected nothing. She was staring at Keith would those big, blue eyes that somehow made the internal battle worse for the redhead in question. Like she was judging Keith, wondering if what he said was true (every word of it). She trusted him. They both knew it. Each had complete trust and friendship in the other. Silent, Kate took off her shoes, hat and gloves.

Keith gapsed, blood ran cold. Her ears….those feet and hands…and the cheeks…they all resembled that of a pikachu!

"Kate…" Keith's eyes widened. "What happened to you…?"

"I don't know…" Kate whimpered, eyes growing moist. "I-I-I took a shower and then when I got out…the…e-ears…and feet….sniff…"

"Oh Kate…" Keith's voice grew soft.

DAMN IT! Keith's feelings were turning into a hurricane! Each passing second grew harder and harder to resist. What was wrong with him? And why did Spenser and Sven's words echo around inside his head?

"I…I'm a freak…" Kate trembled.

"Kate, no…" Keith reached a hand for her shoulder.

"No one would ever want me. I…I look like a monster…" Kate sniffled.

"Damn it, Kate! I WANT YOU!" Keith blurted out abruptly.

Something within Keith snapped. Like a dam unable to contain the flow of the water or a ticking time bomb exploding. Keith couldn't even control his own actions anymore. He grabbed Kate's hand, pulled her as close as possible, closed his eyes and kissed her.

He did it.

Keith was _kissing_ Kate.

All those feelings he had earlier were now pouring into the girl, through their lips. The mystery of Kate's lips, one that plagued Keith for some time, was finally resolved. They were so soft and warm. Felt like heaven! There was no other joy than what he was feeling that exact moment. Time didn't seem to exist. Had it been a few seconds or a few decades? Eventually, Keith gave a shaky sigh and let go, opening his eyes.

Kate seemed to be hardly breathing. Her eyes were locked onto Keith's with complete shock over what he just did. And the cheeks almost appeared to be redder than before. Aw great. He totally ruined it. Keith had thrown away all common sense and acted on his inner desires. Of course he'd forget that Kate was all part of this.

"K-Keith? What…." Kate whispered, still dazed from the sudden kiss attack.

No point in hiding things now.

"Kate? I…I…" Keith swallowed any pride he had left. "I like you. A lot."

The girl gasped, her entire face blushing deeply.

"I know I'm an angel and you're human. But I can't help it! Even after I've tried to resist, I can't help but really like you, Kate. You're sweet, kind, funny and so full of energy. Even as a part-pikachu, you're still a beautiful princess." Keith confessed, his own face flushed. "All I want is to be near you, to hold you close. I want to protect you and make you happy, as your friend, angel and more."

"Keith…" Kate smiled, another couple of tears escaping those blue orbs. "I like you too. I never dreamed you'd feel the same way."

Keith smiled as well, close to crying. He pulled Kate into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around her petite body. She liked him back. His feelings were returned! What an amazing feeling! It was as if Keith were on top of the world!

"But…what about your angel code? You can't…your wings…" Kate whispered, staring up at his face.

"The angel code just says about _loving_ a human." Keith smirked. "Nothing about like or care."

"Do I sense a loophole?" Kate smirked.

"You do." Keith stroked her hair. "No one will ever have to know about this, sweetheart."

"…I like you."

"I like you too."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And thus it happened! Keith finally confessed his feelings to Kate! With 'like' being the loophole, he and Kate could (technically) get away with this! Question is for how long? Would anyone, angels perhaps, find out and do something? Or would these caring emotions grow out of control?**

**Stay in tune for future chapters for answers! Next update, coming up!**


	37. Molecular Levels

**I see a lot of you responded to last chapter. Heh heh heh. Yes I thought you would. You won't read, review and enjoy this chapter like the last but I hope you like it anyways! Mostly to inform you, make you think, have you learn…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Heart pounding. Face on fire. Skin shivering. Kate still couldn't believe it. Keith liked her back. Their feelings were the same! She wouldn't have to hide her feelings around him anymore! Kate never thought it'd happen! Even better, Keith still cared about her even with her weird Pikachu appearance. He was so sweet!

They covered Kate back up and walked back to base after awhile. For a moment, there was a bit of worry. One pin-prick, it felt to Kate, and suddenly she grew a tail! Keith wrapped a jacket around her to cover it up. Though she couldn't help but notice how red his face was. So cute! And holding hands the way back? Kate's heart practically melted! Keith managed to say to the others at base that Kate had a slight fever from straining her injuries. Part of that was true, what with Kate's face burning from memories of the kiss. And what a kiss at that…

"Hey."

Keith's voice woke Kate up from the memory replay. They were in her room, away from the others.

"You think you'll be ok for the night?" He asked.

"I think so." Kate replied, though unsure herself.

"Issac called earlier today and…" Keith went on to explain the call and Issac's information. "…so I'm thinking this is part of the glitch he warned about."

"I see…" Kate stared down at her Pikachu paws.

"I'll call him again and see if there's any way to get you back to normal." Keith said.

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

Kate sprung forward and gave a quick kiss on his cheek. Right away, Keith's face turned dark red and the green eyes were wide open. Kate couldn't help but giggle; he looked so cute like that. The angel stammered something before quickly leaving the room.

"Pikachu glitch huh?" Kate whispered, feeling her ears. "…something big must be happening. I can just feel it."

The girl climbed into the covers and buried herself deep within the blankets. Sore and tired, Kate let herself fall asleep right as her head sunk into the pillow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith went straight for his cell phone, checked to see if the coast was clear and punched in the genius's phone number.

….ok. _After _cooling off from Kate's kiss. His heart was still racing! Wowzers! Keith hadn't felt so pumped up in a long time! What a cutie!

"Hello? Keith?"

Issac's voice snapped him right back down to earth again.

"Oh hey Issac!" Keith greeted.

"I was just about to call you." Issac said. "I was going to ask if Kate's gotten those side effects. The cells seem to be emitting small, tiny pulses that, temporarily, alter the DNA. They seem to act naturally on their own but chances of further pulsations increase when exposed to environmental stress. I think it might connect to the glitches."

"Yeah about that…" Keith sweatdropped. "You might be a little late on that, buddy. Kate's already part Pikachu."

"_Excuse me_?" Issac sounded like he choked on air.

"She's got the ears, cheeks, feet and hands. Arceus knows what else will come up by morning." Keith told him.

"Did the other base members notice?" Issac asked.

"We masked the symptoms. They suspect nothing. For now at least." Keith sighed, hand rubbing through his spikes. "If she turns full-pikachu, I don't even know how to explain this to the others…"

"The pulsations seem to be more active when the source is awake so Kate will, most likely, stay as is for now. Small chance of reverting to normal even," Issac assured. "Try having Kate release electric energy tomorrow morning. That could relieve some of the pressure she's under and help reverse the transformation."

"Think it'll work?" Keith asked.

"Worth a shot." Issac replied.

"When did you learn slang?" Keith grinned a bit.

"Heh…must've picked it up from Sven…" Issac chuckled nervously. "Ahem. Er…anyways…also during this time, prevent Kate from taking on any additional stress or strain. As I mentioned, this could activate the transformation again and she could change into a Pikachu. Or any other electric pokemon for that matter."

"Got it." Keith said.

"I'm continuing on with the research and I'll let you guys know if anything else comes up." Issac told him.

"Thanks so much for this Issac." Keith thanked.

"You and Kate are my best friends. And I wanted to pay Kate back after what happened at ranger school." Issac responded.

"Huh?" Keith blinked.

"It was on the first day of school, when you hadn't arrived yet. Back then, I hardly spoke. All I did was bury myself in text books and avoid people. I was so nervous about the school and had no friends. Not exactly one of the cool kids." Issac confessed. "Actually, I was planning to head home to Pueltown when Kate, out of nowhere, ate lunch with me. We talked and she made me laugh for the first time in…well…a while. Thanks to Kate and Rhythmi, I finally came out of my quiet shell and started to talk to people. Now I socialize with everyone! I owe a lot to her."

"Kate does have that effect doesn't she?" Keith smiled. "You're a great friend Issac."

"You too." Issac said before ending the call.

Keith put his phone on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. What a day. Panick-y at first. But…also one of the best days of redhead's young life. Hardest assignment he's ever tackled yet the best one he could ever receive.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hmmm…"

Issac adjusted the microscope and typed in some things into the computer. Hastings went to meet Erma and Hastings while the researchers either retired for the night or went to talk to friends. Perfect opportunity to research without interruptions or worry about exposure. Issac had tried to look into Kate's electricity whenever he could. Helping his friends was a huge priority.

…er…and of course the scientific curiosity got to the mushroom haired genius as well. A mysterious chemical only produced once, it's knowledge previously lost to the world. It's effects on a human girl. And the genetic science and secrets behind it? Too much to resist. Issac wanted to dive deep into the subject and discover everything he could.

The machine beeped and whirred. Issac studied the screen, jotted a few notes down and typed a few more keys. Blood cells were shown on the screen; Kate's blood cells. There they were, all colored and shaped. The blue and yellow ones didn't seem to go under the strange mutation like the red cells did. However, they did seem to multiply some. It was only a theory but Issac thought that perhaps these cells were the electricity carrying cells. Either they released along with the electricity or just held the power within them. Certainly made some sense. Further study had to be done on them. What concerned Issac more were the red cells.

Those seemed to be changing dramatically. The shape of the red blood cells used to look normal only with those weirdly shaped dark purple globs sticking on top of them. Now? The purple globs seemed to get a tad bigger and the red cells themselves looked a touch distorted. Something was taking place within these cells and Kate's body. But what?

Issac's fingers danced on the keyboard as he zoomed in on one of the cells. He went a little deeper in than usual, hoping to find some answers at a molecular level. Aha! DNA strands! Tons of them! All holding so much valuable information! Issac felt like a treasure hunter, arriving at the room full of gold coins. Finally some helpful answers!

….damn.

All of the DNA were wrapped within another coding. It was the chemical DNA code. The same chemical used by those scientists and that transformed Kate while murdering dozens of children. On one hand, it was a good thing to see the chemical's molecules. Issac wanted to study this chemical and its effects to see what could be discovered. But there was a problem.

The chemical was unstable. Wouldn't be able to push it aside or get rid of it. Messing with that one bit would cause the cell to blow up and start a chain reaction, destroying the other blood cells. There goes Issac's blood sample. Then he'd have to get another from Kate and…sigh…she shouldn't have to go through that fear again. Issac would have to leave it alone for the time being.

At the very least, Issac could see what those DNA codes were. Pokemon DNA strands! Kate's blood cells held codes to electric pokemon! Issac referred to notes to see codes for pokemon such as Pikachu, flaffy or shinx! They were all there! And…holy arceus…was that zapdos DNA? Kate held the DNA of a legendary pokemon? There were other stronger DNA strands that matched the 'rumored' DNA of other legends such as zekrom, raikou and rotom! Kate held so much power and potential within her! This was an amazing discovery!

Although…there was one DNA strand Issac didn't recognize. It was hidden behind a great deal of chemical but Issac saw it nonetheless. He tried to identify it but it didn't match any pokemon DNA. Not even outside the electric typing.

What was it?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**So what is our strange, mysterious DNA strand hidden in the blood cells? That, dear readers, will be seen in the future! For now, all you can do is wait for the upcoming chapter! It shant be long!**


	38. Early Morning Emergency

***flooded by responses***

**Whew! You guys replied with so many theories behind Kate's 'mysterious DNA'. Most popular one was angel genetics. Guess it'd make some sense if you really thought about it. And someone came up with UEP (unidentified electric pokemon). Then the one that threw me for a loop was demon DNA. Clever thinking people! So who was right? Sorry but none of you are finding out for quite a few chapters! LET THE MYSTERY TORTURE YOU ALL! Till you discover the truth, read review and enjoy the chapters! (edit; I never did say that the answer is any of these suggestions. *smirks* Could be something totally mind-blowingly different)**

***goes to type new chapter***

**Oh? New private messages? *sips hot cocoa* Must be more fan letters.**

***opens messages***

"_**Your story, Guardian Angel, has been nominated for 'Best Pokemon Ranger' fanfic of 2012"**_

***spit takes* WHAT THE…! *falls out of chair anime-style***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A dull but heavy pain woke Kate up. She groaned softly and started to crawl out of the covers. A quick peek told her Luana, Elaine and Annie were sound asleep (one of them snoring). Kate got out of bed, inspecting herself.

"Yep." Kate thought. "Still Pikachu."

At least the process didn't accelerate overnight. Kate would have to worry about that later, though. For the moment, she needed to get outside and release the pent up electric energy within her. It was extremely early; the base wouldn't be up for another 4-5 hours at least. But she had to get out of there before she destroyed something. As per usual routine, Kate got dressed and snuck out of the base. Easy as always. She started to head for Nabiki Beach.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kate whirled around to see Keith walking up to her.

"Keith! I uh…didn't think you'd be up so…um…" Kate stammered.

"Eh. Couldn't sleep." Keith shrugged. "You going for another 'morning jog'?"

Kate nodded.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Keith asked.

"You want to come?" Kate was a bit surprised.

"For support and to make sure you'll be ok. What with the glitches flaring up, I don't want you in trouble." Keith told her. "And…er…I thought we'd spend some time together. Just you and me."

"Um…ok…" Kate responded, her face pink.

Keith took her hand and walked with her down to the beach. Kate really wanted to enjoy the moment; the two of them in peaceful early morning solitude. But with the increasing pressure of the electricity inside her made it impossible. Headaches made her dizzy, a bit wobbly on the feet. Kate was unsure but she thought her skin flickered between its usual color and a bright yellow. Keith seemed to noticed and quickened the pace, now locking arms with her and trying to keep the girl stable.

Once at the beach, redhead carefully set Kate onto the sand and ran around the perimeters, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Kate could hardly keep the power in check. With a cry, the electric energy burst from within her and shot up into the clouds like a hyper beam.

"KATE!"

Kate could hardly hear Keith's voice but she vaguely sensed him running towards her. The electricity was so powerful and overwhelming! Her spirit felt like it was holding on for dear life! It hurt so much, the pain too intense for words. Kate screamed but the sound was lost in the energy that she let go. She wanted to stop but it was almost as if the electricity had a mind of its own. Her body went into spasms with a burning sensation on her skin. Kate could feel the ears and the tail shrinking, then disappearing. After that, she was completely numb and unable to control any part of her.

Seemed like a long time before the entire process was over. Kate collapsed onto the ground with a hard thud; eyes closed, breathing hard and near the point of death.

"_KATE! Kate! Please wake up! Come on, Kate! Please…"_

The voice seemed so far away. Everything felt far away. Kate's life was slowly draining back into her body and away from…wherever it was she was going. Once it felt like she fully 'returned', Kate tried to move. A tiny twitch or two. Her nerves started working, alerting Kate her entire body was sore and spacious, nearly drained of electricity completely. She felt cold, though something warm was surrounding her.

Eyes flickered open slowly, as if weighed down by chains. Keith was above her, cradling the weak girl in his arms. His eyes were full of worry, relieved only slightly by Kate waking up. Eyes that seemed dangerously close to crying.

"Thank heavens…" Keith whispered. "Kate, are you alright?"

Kate tried to speak but only a small moan escaped from her throat. Keith held her closer, wrapping his arms around her shivering body. Listening to his steady heartbeat, Kate relaxed. Little by little, she was returning to normal. Now the electric girl just felt completely worn out.

"Something's seriously wrong…" Kate coughed, her voice raw from the screaming.

"I know..." Keith's voice shook.

"Maybe it's better if I died…" Kate whimpered. "I…I wouldn't cause destruction or give you a hard time…"

"Don't you _ever _say that." Keith hissed, panic in his tone.

"Keith…"

"Kate, I care about you. More than anything. I'm your guardian angel and I'll do anything it takes to make you happy and keep you safe." Keith murmured, stroking Kate's hair. "We're going to get to the bottom of your electric powers. And we'll find a way to prevent this from happening. Issac's helping us and I'm here to support you every step of the way, sweetheart."

Kate stared up into the red's eyes. Seeing those emerald gates to the sensitive soul within, the girl snuggled her savior and fell into unconsciousness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith managed to get back into the base and tuck Kate into bed. He went back to his own bed but was unable to fall asleep. How could he? Keith was just getting over the major heart attack that happened not so long ago.

Seeing Kate in so much pain? Ripped his very soul apart. And there was nothing Keith could do to stop it. Just stand back and listen to the horrible screams coming from his sweetheart. Kate didn't deserve this. She should be able to live her life normally, without any heart-wrenching agony. A long life filled happiness and people who loved her.

The redhead's gaze turned to his cellphone on the dresser. He was tempted to call Issac and report this, possibly urge the scientist to work faster. But it was way too early in the morning. No doubt Issac would be asleep at that point. Keith would have to wait till later to talk. That left him some odd hours to contemplate life and think things over.

BZZZZT!

Or not.

Keith's cell phone vibrated, dancing on the wood of the dresser. The guys were knocked out cold, oblivious to the sound. With a sigh, Keith got up and flipped it open to see who texted him.

_Call me. NOW. – G_

Keith silently cursed, face palming. Oh this couldn't be good. He knew exactly who 'G' was. And hearing from him? Almost never good.

BZZZZZT!

Another text. This one was from his cousin.

_Yo couz? G is soooo mad at you. You want to be buried or cremated? –Raph_

Keith rolled his eyes and sent back a text.

_You're a little late on the news dude. I'm about to call him. Let's hope I don't lose my sanity in the process. _

Message sent. Another one followed shortly after.

You r so brave. Good luck couz. –Raph

Keith deleted the message and ducked out of the room. He thought of going down to the kitchen to make the call but then decided against it. Red went outside but went for the pathway to the ranger school. Nabiki beach made Keith cringe and Vien forest? Nah. If Keith was getting yelled at through the phone, it was best to wake as few pokemon as possible. Keith swallowed his pride and dialed the number.

"Urk….hey Gabe!" Keith nervously greeted.

"It's _Gabriel_." A voice corrected. "And I have to ask you something, Keith."

Huh. His voice was awfully calm. Which made Keith nervous.

"And uh what's that?" Keith gulped.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary except…HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND!"

Keith winced. There we go. Same old raging voice that was louder, more fearsome than an exploud.

"I can't believe you, Keith! I entrust you with one of the most important assignments in the entire history of the world and YOU NEARLY GET YOUR ASSIGNMENT KILLED!" Gabriel snapped.

"Hey Kate wasn't killed! And I _am_ taking care of her!" Keith argued.

"Really? Explain why there was a giant bolt of lightning blown high into the sky for no absolute reason?" Gabriel questioned.

….damn it…

"We had someone scope it out and we find the girl on the brink of death." Gabriel added.

"But she isn't dying! I've helped her heal up, slipped in some angel energy to smooth over the pain and got her back to bed. No problem whatsoever." Keith assured.

"Her electric energy seems to be getting worse. Danger's been increasing as well as the risks for Kate. She has yet to fufill her destiny! And with that destiny, we cannot afford anymore slip-ups!" Gabriel told him.

"And I understand that. I had to let one person in on Kate's powers but he's sworn to secrecy and we're finding out more about Kate's energy. Within due time, we'll get the answer to our solutions!" Keith responded.

"And the evil teams after her?" Gabriel questioned.

He found out? Son of a….

"Working on it." Keith said, trying not to lose it. "Things will be resolved, Gabe..."

"GABRIEL."

"And besides…" Keith went on. "If there was an angel better for this job, why did Our Lady choose me for the assignment?"

Silence. Bingo. Use the 'ace in the hole' and Gabriel was sure to back off some. No way he could argue with or about Goddess Kirana. As Leader of the Angels, it was his job to serve the goddess while maintaining order among the angels. If Goddess Kirana assigned Keith to Kate, then the leader was in no position to argue.

"….if it were up to me, I'd have never chosen you." Gabriel groaned. "You are one of the angels that give me the most headaches. The late reports, the close calls, being a pain in the #$…if I could, I'd have wrung your neck years ago…"

"But you didn't." Keith smirked.

"If Our Lady assigns you to this assignment, then fine. I won't argue." Gabriel hissed. "But if you screw up this assignment even a little, I _guarantee_ you'll be facing some harsh consequences. Shall we repeat the punishment from last time?"

Keith didn't reply. He shuddered from the memories of that traumatizing week.

"I see we have an understanding. While you are obeying Our Lady's orders on this assignment, don't forget that I'm your boss. And I do not approve of any recklessness or endangerment to this assignment's life." Gabriel said.

"Kate will be in good hands, sir. No worries." Keith told him.

"And we have you being monitored by two of our senior angels." Gabriel reminded.

Lamont and Erma? Keith hadn't seen Lamont since graduation so no worries. And Erma was only seen once. Was it twice…? No it was once. Sure they'd cross paths a few times but no big deal. Keith could relax, knowing he had the assignment under control.

"I'll leave you to the assignment in hopes that you fix the current situation and make things turn for the better." Gabriel continued.

"Yes sir." Keith sighed, relieved.

Phone call was about to be over. A little yelling and criticism but otherwise, not as bad as usual. Keith, who was unable to doze off prior, now just wanted to sleep off that intense call.

"And Keith?"

"What is it?"

"You forgot your report again."

"ACK!"

Keith fell over anime-style. Leave it to him to completely forget the stupid report. Customary for angels to send in a report about their assignment, details of what's going on, all that stuff. Erma reminded Keith back at the base but, of course, Keith let the due-date pass by without so much as a thought.

"Um…sorry?" Keith sweatdropped.

"KEITH THIS IS THE EIGHTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS!" Gabriel shouted (causing Keith's ear to temporarily go deaf).

"Things have been chaotic lately. I'll get it to you as soon as I can!" Keith stammered.

"Oh I know you will. Your deadline is tonight, by 10 pm." Gabriel said.

"WHAT! But I need more time than _that_!" Keith exclaimed.

"Shall we make it noon?" Gabriel challenged.

Keith grit his teeth and clenched his fist in annoyance. "NO. 10 pm will be fine."

"I expect that report tonight Keith. No spelling errors and everything must be accurate. Each detail must be precise because I'll be the one checking the report this time. Understand?" Gabriel lectured.

"YES SIR." Keith groaned, wondering if Kate could incinerate this jerk through the phone.

"I'll leave you to it. Goodbye Keith. Don't disappoint me."

Call ended. Keith listened to dial tone a moment before flipping his phone off. He cursed before storming back to base. Stupid Gabriel…Keith wanted to strangle him! Of course it was against angel rules to do that and it was morally wrong and blah blah blah blah blah. Every lecture with mister stuck-up jerkhead ended in Keith wanting to hit his against a brick wall. Now he was stuck with a report to write. A report that would normally take a few days but now was forced to be written in mere hours. Oy…

"Might as well get started." Keith bitterly thought, starting to make his way back to the base.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**.yeah still getting over that nomination shock… *sweatdrop***

**I'll be posting a new chapter soon! As in….VERY SOON. Which means SOONER THAN YOU MIGHT THINK! And it translates to MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.**

**Author note;**** Any of you remember Gabriel and Raphael? Gabe was briefly mentioned back when Keith came to school. To basically sum things up, he's basically just Keith's boss who looks over angel operations, helps assign missions and is a direct servant of the angel goddess. Raphael was discussed after graduation. Basically another guardian angel who is Keith's cousin and good friend. There is a 75% chance of me writing about the guy in later chapters. I'm sure this isn't the last we hear of him.**


	39. Things are Looking Up

**Some people asked whether I did get nominated for that award or not. And yes, I did! SOOOO HAPPY! Anyways, if you want to vote (there were requests) then you need to see ThePokemonNerdOriginal for details and such. He's actually a cool dude. Mellower than I expected, for some odd reason.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Authors note; chapter might feel a bit rushed but this is just something to fill in for what's coming up. Heh heh heh…**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Stupid. Freakin. Gabriel.

Keith cursed under his breath all day long at the angel who aggravated him. Since getting back to base, Keith was hard at work to sort through records and give a detailed analysis over the assignment. Not an easy task. And because of Kate's case, this report was extra hard and twice as long as other reports.

Even worse, there was not enough time. Keith shoved the paperwork away when the guys woke up. He continued on quests, occasionally scribbling notes in a notepad about the report for later. Worse? Tons of quests to be done. Dim Sun was causing trouble down in Pueltown and after they were swept out of there, the citizens needed help. At least Galactic and Rocket were off who-knows-where for the time being. The last thing Keith needed was more craziness. Why did he even care so much about this damn report anyways?

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Keith?"

Keith looked to see Kate hovering at the door.

"Aren't you coming down for dinner?" She asked.

"Nah. Not hungry." Keith mumbled.

Kate stared at him for a moment. She came inside the room and over to Keith, who sat at a desk with the massive amounts of paperwork. The redhead wasn't sure but he thought he detected a sweet, chocolate-y scent. Sure enough, Kate brought out a paper napkin with fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies wrapped inside.

"Wow…" Keith blinked, his appetite emerging.

"Me and the other girls baked them." Kate said cheerfully.

"Hold on." Keith paused, cautious. "The _other _girls?"

"Minus Luana." Kate added.

Keith relaxed and grabbed a cookie.

"Homemade?" Keith asked, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Yep. All from scratch." Kate replied. "I even added a pinch of cinnamon for extra flavor. You like it?"

"Run away with me…" Keith sighed dreamily, chowing down on the rest of the cookies.

"How about you tell me about this paperwork?" Kate giggled, looking over the mass of reports. "You've got your head buried in it whenever you have spare time."

"Gah…stupid angel report." Keith muttered inbetween bites. "Gotta send one out or that damn Gabriel won't shut up."

"Gabriel? Your cousin?" Kate cocked her head (in a cute manner Keith adored).

"No that's Raphael." Keith corrected. "Gabriel's my, and every other angel's, boss. And he's a pain in the neck. He's like Kincaid except not evil and doesn't drown others in perfume. Gabe's been getting on my case about the report…"

"I had no idea angels had so much work." Kate said.

Her eyes were so innocent looking, striking a chord deep within the redhead's heart.

"If it's for you, my dear…" Keith grinned. "Then it's worth it."

Kate smiled and gave him a kiss. She mentioned something about not working too hard before sashaying out of the room. Finding his motivation, Keith went back to work and charged forth in the report.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

9:58 pm.

Typed up. Spell-checked twice. Error-free. Details accurate and information packed in as much space possible. And sent straight off to Gabriel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

For the next few days, life went on as normal. Er….as normal as it could be. Kate's side-effects triggered occasionally. She's gotten flaffy ears, electabuzz tail, lanturn antenna, manectric paws and even a patch of white fur on her upper arm (pachirisu or emolga, hard to tell). All of this she and Keith hid from the world, with few close calls. Kate released energy and the pokemon parts vanished.

Dim Sun attacked town with miniremos, the laptop seen prior, which worked like gigaremos. No real issue. Just capture the pokemon, let the laptops explode and the wimps would retreat. Kate was glad she wasn't being captured for once. But couldn't help but feel this was merely the calm before the storm.

Issac called to report the threat of those side-effects being over. Though the power still continued to grow and danger would arise. He relayed the chemical DNA and pokemon DNA to Kate and Keith but omitted the 'unknown' coding. The genius felt he was starting to get somewhere….

**Chia: HEY AUTHOR!**

**WHAT THE HECK!...CHIA! What are you doing? It's the narration! Don't interrupt me and get back to the story!**

**Chia: Ha! You mean the story I'm barely a part of anymore?**

…**.**

**Chia: I'll have you know that Wave and I have gotten requests from your readers to add more of us pokemon in there!**

**Oh really?**

**Chia: …..ok fine. But we did get a contract to go work in some other story instead! **

**You didn't get a contract Chia.**

**Chia: Damn you're psychic.**

**I'm the author. Nothing goes on that I don't know about.**

**Chia: THEN WHY AM I NOT WRITTEN ENOUGH!**

**I did write about you and Wave the first two fanfics. But I think it's time we tried focusing double efforts on our lovebird pair. And what with what's going on in the story, they'll need the attention.**

**Chia: But does this mean no more me?**

**No way! I'll add you in sometimes! Ok? We cool?**

**Chia: ….I'll eat your pillow and spit up the feathers on your head.**

**I'll take that as a yes.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Yawn…sooooo sleepy…"

Crawford was trying hard not to snicker. Luana was too darn adorable when she couldn't wake up. No matter. He'd take her through Vien forest, splash some water on her face, get chased around for a few minutes and they'd resume their morning patrol. And maybe, just maybe, Crawford would finally sum up the courage needed to come out with the truth. Something told him that this was the day…

"Did it get darker out here?" Luana asked, looking around.

"Huh." Crawford glanced at the scenery. "Now that you mention it, it does look a little less sunny. Maybe the clouds are coming in?"

"Uh…Crawford?" Luana cringed, her wide eyes gazed on the sky. "Look up."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**CLIFF-HANGER! What do the two rangers see upon exiting the base? Find out next chapter! Coming soon!**

…**.GAH! Original TMNT theme song stuck inside my head! **


	40. Black Uniforms, White Ice

**Remember some chapters back? During the Keith and Kate confession? It held a certain hint, a forecoming of whats to come. AND IT REVEALS ITSELF HERE! Though to anyone who hasn't played Black/White 2, sorry for the slight spoiler.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Another quiet morning in the Vientown base.

BAM!

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

"Thatthing! It was….we were!….dark clouds…big….flying….in the sky….thingy…ACK!"

…hey, no one ever said the peace would last.

"Uh…" The rest of the base gawked as Crawford and Luana panicked.

"So are they having spaz attacks or what?" Keith asked.

"Eh. Nothing unusual around here." Annie rolled her eyes.

Luana and Crawford kept on frantically chattering away with the base unable to make heads or tails of what was going on. Barlow sighed and walked over. He tightly gripped each wrist of the stunned area rangers. The duo cried out in pain before quieting down. While Keith didn't exactly like that method, it at least shut them up.

"Ok then. In ten seconds, I'll let go of your wrists." Barlow said. "And when I do, I want you to _calmly _tell me what's going on. Clear?"

The rangers in question nodded. Barlow released them.

"THERE'S A FLYING PIRATE SHIP COMING TOWARDS US!" Luana and Crawford yelled.

"Great. And now I CAN'T HEAR!" Elaine shouted, deafened by the loudness.

"Oh gee...NEITHER CAN I!" Annie screamed.

"NO YELLING IN THE BASE!" Barlow fired, irritated.

"Wait a second. Did they say flying pirate ship?" Kate asked while Keith rubbed his sore ears.

"_CITIZENS OF….er…what's this drab town's name again?...ok gotcha….CITIZENS OF VIENTOWN! HEAR OUR WORDS!"_

A voice, coming through a megaphone, rang in the air. All the rangers raced outside. Keith was genuinely shocked.

"Well I'll be darned. A flying pirate ship." Keith sweatdropped.

"Guys!" Elaine joined the group. "That's the same pirate ship Team Plasma built in Unova!"

"It is?" Barlow asked.

"You know, minus the flag change…it does look exactly like it." Luana said.

Instead of the Plasma symbol, there was a black flag with a red R. Obviously, it had to be Rocket invading the town. And they must've succeeded at stealing the plans to build their own ship. Strange how fast they did it.

"_WE ARE TEAM ROCKET! AND WE ARE HEREBY PROCLAIMING VIENTOWN AS OUR OWN. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO ESCAPE BEFORE YOU ARE DESTROYED. HAVE A NICE DAY."_

From the front of the ship, a mechanism opened up. There was a hole in which some sort of cannon stuck through. It's tip glowed a bright whitish blue, charging up for something. The cannon aimed at the forest leading towards the ranger school. Keith, not liking the look of things, stood protectively in front of Kate. The charging process took about a two to three minutes before a sphere launched at the spot aimed for. Everyone yelped as the ground shook with a startling tremor. The ground in front of the woods turned to ice with the air suddenly frigid. From the white spot, a humongous crystal burst up till it towered over the trees.

"Not good!" Luana squeaked.

The citizens of Vientown started to flee towards the Vien forest. There was panic and chaos within just moments of the attack. And judging on how that cannon was being charged up, it wouldn't be the last.

"Luana! Crawford! Help any citizens and pokemon in need!" Barlow ordered. "Kate and Keith, you're with me!"

"Roger!" The four saluted.

"Elaine, you and Annie try to find a safe way out of here. Get the Union for help." Barlow told the mechanic.

"Way ahead of you!" Annie dashed out. "They're alerted and will try to send reinforcements! I've got my tech gear if any of you need to reach me!"

"Good work!" Barlow nodded.

The mechanic and operator fled the scene while Crawford and Luana went to go help the citizens. Another sphere was launched, blocking the way to Chicole village. Kate seemed upset; her family was down there. Keith slipped a hand on her shoulder and a reassuring smile. He was there for her. Always would be.

"Alright then. Any ideas on how to get up there?" Barlow asked.

Keith knew he could easily get up there. But his method would certainly expose a few things. Kate seemed to notice something near an old wooden fence. She went over and grabbed a ton of ropes, tying them all together.

"Um…Kate? What are you doing?" Barlow asked, confused.

"Not a good time to practice ranching." Keith was lost.

Kate smirked and finished tying multiple ropes into one big one. The end of a side was a loop, like a lasso. With the rope, Kate started climbing to the top of one of the nearby houses. Her hand swung the lasso exactly like a cowboy; eyes fiercely focused on the ship. Keith started to get the idea.

"GO KATE!" He cheered.

After one more swing, Kate launched the rope high into the sky. WOW! Great throwing arm! ….aw shoot! Not close enough!

"Wave! Water gun the rope!" Keith gave the command.

"You got it!" Wave jumped into the air.

He gave a full blast power of water gun, right at the rope. The rope was pushed farther and farther into the sky. Enough energy was given to loop the rope around one of the ship's boards. Kate tugged the rope, making sure it was tight enough.

"Good work rookie!" Barlow said as he and Keith climbed the roof.

Two more ice attacks had been launched across town, starting to freeze the place solid. Barlow offered to hold down the rope while the rookies climbed up first. Good call, what with the rope unstable as it was. Long way up but Keith felt he could take on the challenge. Seemed pretty cool, actually. Kate went up first with Keith following right behind.

"I guess Kaplan's rope climb was useful after all…" Kate grinned.

Keith laughed but before he could respond….

"_HEY YOU STUPID RANGERS! GET OFF OUR SHIP!"_

Oh boy.

"We're not _on_ your ship, you dorks!" Keith called back.

"Whatcha gonna do about that?" Kate stuck her tongue out.

The cannon whirred, moving and then aiming straight at the pair.

"Uh oh." Kate sweatdropped.

"Kate? Climb the rope." Keith turned pale.

The cannon glew brightly whitish blue, about to fire off another attack. An ice attack. That would be aimed straight at the rangers.

"CLIMB THE ROPE! CLIMB THE ROPE!" Keith frantically yelled.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Kate cried.

They scrambled upwards as the cannon charged up its attacks. There sphere launched, missing Keith's feet by a bare inch. Neither of the two were hurt but the rope was split. There goes any chance of getting down or Barlow coming up. A loud explosion and the forest nearby was frozen solid. Vientown was starting to look like the north pole.

"Whew…" Kate panted. "Think they'll launch another attack?"

Whirrrrrrrrr!

The cannon, still pointed at them, glowed whitish blue once more.

"That would be a yes."

"YOU. GO. NOW!"

Kate was able to get to the ship, her feet dangling on a thin edge and her hand gripping the side of the ship. The sphere launched, taking out the rope and Keith. Luckily, Kate managed to catch his arm and pull him straight up before he could fall to the very far-off ground below.

"I owe you one…" Keith scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ring! Ring!

"Voicemail!" It was Barlow. "Glad to see you two are alright!"

"So are we…" Kate wearily sighed.

"Not sure if I can get up there with you guys. Think you can tackle these goons head on by yourselves?" Barlow asked.

"Please. We're rangers. We can handle this no problem." Keith confidently told him.

"We'll take control of the ship, run these jerks out of town and save the day. Just like Dim Sun's ship!" Kate said.

….

"What?" Kate blinked.

"We are NOT crashing the ship this time." Keith face-palmed.

"Oh come on!" Kate whined. "I can't believe you're still upset over that!"

Barlow groaned. "Just don't do anything too reckless or you both answer to me. Get it?"

"Got it." Kate and Keith replied.

Voice mail ended. Carefully, the rangers used the loose planks to climb upwards.

"What's the plan?" Kate asked.

"Eh. Get up to the deck, wrestle some grunts, seize control of ship." Keith shrugged. "It'll be easy."

"_ATTENTION ROCKET CREW! THERE ARE RANGERS SOMEWHERE ON THE SHIP. ARREST THEM IMMEDIETELY AND BRING THEM TO THE OFFICIALS. THAT IS ALL."_

"…or not." Keith muttered.

"Hey." Kate pointed towards the ship's side. "Let's try one of the windows. Maybe we can sneak our way in."

"Nice!" Keith high-fived her.

They crept their way across the side of the ship. On the deck, there were sounds of grunts running around trying to find the 'intruders'. Add that to the cannon firing off every so often and the hecticness down on ground. Kate and Keith tried several windows, finding they were all locked up tight. Finally, though, there was one window that worked and the two ducked inside. Lots of bunkbeds, a few dressers and basic living environment. Must be a living quarters of some sorts.

"No grunts in sight." Keith said in a low tone, glancing around the room. "We're safe. For now."

"What's our next course of action?" Kate asked.

"Well we can't exactly walk down the hallways. We'd get caught. And I'm not letting Team Rocket get their hands on you. Especially if they know about your powers." Keith replied.

"So we're going ninja style on this?" Kate smirked.

"I love it when you think that way." Keith chuckled, patting her head. "Though we don't exactly blend in…"

Kate went over to the dressers and Keith watched her open up several drawers. Socks? No. Underwear? Gross. Aha! Uniforms! Kate pulled out two male grunt uniforms.

"Perfect!" Keith said.

They took turns; one watching the door for signs of grunts coming while the other slipped the uniform over their clothes. Both slipped hats over their head to conceal the hair, tipping the brim so their faces would go unrecognized. Keith smiled and shook his head. Even in an ugly black Rocket uniform, his girl still looked so cute.

"Ready?" Keith whispered as the door peaked open slightly.

"I think so." Kate responded quietly. "er…geez I feel so nervous…"

"Relax." Keith murmured. "Stay with me and act like nothing's wrong. As long as we don't stand out, we'll do fine."

"Ok." Kate nodded.

The door opened and the two disguised rangers walked out. There were a few other rocket members in the hallway. Some running around while others casually walked the perimeters. Keith struck up a pretend conversation, hoping they'd blend in more. Seemed to work. No one paid any attention to them.

"So here's what I'm thinking." Kate whispered low, when no one else was in the halls. "First things first, we find and take out the source of that ice cannon."

"Good idea." Keith agreed, keeping his voice down. "After that, we can find a way to get this ship on the ground."

Both rangers checked out multiple rooms on the ship for the cannon or any sort of clues to the cannon's location. Kitchen, dining hall, more bunk rooms, break room, bathrooms, research rooms…lots of places but not one of them with the cannon. No luck whatsoever. At the very least, not one grunt managed to see through the disguise.

"We searched everywhere. Not one place that controls the freakin cannon." Kate mumbled.

"We checked the stern. Should we try the bow?" Keith suggested.

"You know nautical terms?" Kate was surprised.

"Spent some time in Vermillion, Kanto. Lots of ships there." Keith said.

"RANGER SPOTTED! RANGER SPOTTED!"

Both rangers cringed at the yell. Grunts all over started running the hallways like mad, trying to find this ranger. None of them seemed to notice Keith or Kate which left them relieved but confused.

"What are you two doing?"

A man in a white rocket uniform and seafoam hair came up to them.

"Uh…..we…were um…" The pair stammered, put on the spot.

"Must I do everything?" The man huffed, then pointed to Keith. "You. Go with the others to find that ranger."

"Ok…?" Keith blinked.

"You." The man pointed to Kate. "I need assistants. Mine just ran off after the ranger. Come with me. Now."

"I um…" Kate sweatdropped.

Neither of them could object to this. Otherwise, they'd be under suspicion. Keith had to act fast.

"Yes sir!" Keith saluted, then faced Kate. "Hey I'll finish that story later, Josh."

Kate's eyes were puzzled but she caught on quickly. "Sure thing dude. Catch ya on the flip side."

Keith hated to leave Kate behind but he had no choice. His angel senses were ever on guard, in case something went wrong. Plus his styler was on him, hidden beneath the uniform. Keith just hoped he wouldn't have to use either.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate felt a lump form in her throat from the tension. She walked alongside this man (Archer, as was overheard from other grunts) through the hallways. Though Kate panicked internally, her face was ever calm. No need to worry. Follow the man, potentially learn some stuff about Team Rocket, find Keith and get the heck out of this place as soon as possible. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right?

"Sigh…so much work to be done, so little time." Archer said out of the blue. "Things around here have been so terribly busy."

Kate mumbled a response.

"But our plans shall soon be complete. It'll be worth this mess and the headaches these grunts cause." Archer went on.

"I bet." Kate agreed.

"We just need that final puzzle piece before everything comes together. It'll be a glorious day when that happens. Right, Josh?" Archer smirked. "Or should I say, _Kate_?"

Kate froze. Archer whipped out a gun and aimed it straight at her head. Another hand of his tossed out a pokeball; a weavile that trapped Kate completely.

"You honestly think wearing a grunt's uniform would fool me? Please." Archer snickered. "I saw through your disguise. And now, my dear electric girl, you've fallen into Team Rocket's clutches."

"Not quite." Kate growled, readying an electric attack.

"Don't even think of attacking." Archer warned.

"Worried you'd lose?" Kate mocked.

"Course not." Archer said. "But you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friend, do you?"

He knew about Keith too? Damn it.

"I can identify him and tell my crew to slice his throat. Or toss him out of the ship. Perhaps I can put him in front of our cannon and see what happens?" Archer taunted.

Kate winced at all the terrible images in her head. No…no they couldn't do this to poor Keith!

"But that can be avoided if you come quietly." Archer finished.

….

"Ok." Kate gave in.

"Atta girl." Archer grinned smugly.

Kate had the gun pressed to the back of her head as they walked down the hallway. Weavile was kept close, making sure she didn't back down. But she wouldn't. Not if it jeapordized Keith. He may be strong but how much could the redhead take?

"Keith" Kate thought. "Be careful out there…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Air ship…pretty cool right? I LOVE THAT SHIP! Who wouldn't like a flying pirate ship? I feel pretty proud of this chapter. The ending was a bit rushed since I needed sleep but hey, I hope you guys like it! Next chapter isn't far off! DON'T CHANGE THAT CHANNEL!**

**And 40 chapters already? Wow. Definetely going to be my longest fanfic yet. And also longest time Keith and Kate delayed the top ranger promo. Plus the Chia and Wave less appearances and other stuff…this story is breakin records!**


	41. Not ANOTHER Ship Crash!

**Random Person: Hai! I saw you on deviantart! You're skygal333! GASP! *goes all fan-girl* Someone famous on fanfiction has an online life outside fanfiction! Yippee!**

**Me: Oh my gawd….MY INTERNET PERSONA HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! THE PTA HAS DISBANDED! AAAAAHHHHH! *crashes through window***

**Random Person: No no no! The PTA has not disbanded!**

***reverse jumps back through window* **

**Random Person: ….you watch way too much Family Guy.**

**Me: It was a Simpsons reference. *rolls eyes* Duh.**

**Random Person: ….**

**Me: I do not own pokemon or Simpsons. Or family Guy. Come to think of it…HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!**

**Random Person: Chia smuggled me in during one of your sugar-rush rampages, which you're clearly still on by the way.**

**Me: Traitor…AND I AM NOT HAVING A SUGAR-RUSH! *gargles skittles and Japanese soda***

**Random Person: While I prepare for the worst, read review and enjoy yourselves.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two, maybe three, minutes.

Record time for Keith leaving Kate all by herself and then the angel senses acting up. The redhead swore under his breath, desperately wanting to go save her from harm's way. Even if it meant abandoning his disguise. Unfortunately, the swarms of Rocket grunts were blocking the way back. They swept across the ship, farther and farther away from where Kate would be. It was awhile before Keith could duck out of the crowd.

"Damn it…" Keith whispered, back against the wall of the now still hallway. "What's going on Kate?"

The senses seemed to be getting stronger. Kate was definitely in trouble. One could only guess her cover had gotten blown. Team Rocket probably had her in their clutches at that point. If so, they'd be holding her down somewhere. Someplace secluded from the rest of the ship or at least where Kate and her electricity could be contained.

"Hey."

Keith turned, readying his muscles for a fight. He saw there was another grunt come up to him. Face blocked by the hat but the uniform was a guy's.

"You looking for that ranger?" The grunt's voice was scratchy, like it was under a cold.

"Uh yeah." Keith replied, tilting his hat a bit more.

"Can you show me the lower deck of the ship? That ranger might be hiding out there." The grunt requested.

"I dunno. I haven't been here long so I don't know everywhere around this place." Keith stammered.

…what? Technically, not a lie.

"Nah it's cool. Show me what you know." The grunt shrugged.

Shoot. There goes the chance to sneak off and find Kate. Refusing this guy would only arise suspicion and Keith had to keep his cover. At least till he got to Kate. Keith agreed and walked with the grunt down through the ship. Silence. That brought the redhead some relief, seeing how the moment was awkward enough. The quiet let Keith think things through. Mostly about Kate and how to get her free.

Though one question plagued Keith. Why did Team Rocket want Kate in the first place? In fact, what could all three villainous teams achieve with Kate's powers? Team Rocket was after world domination, as everyone knows. So how did the electricity mix into this? Dim Sun wasn't doing anything but control pokemon and cause trouble. And Galactic, while having attacked before, still hasn't revealed what they wanted. What was it that these teams hope to achieve?

RING! RING!

Keith jumped at the sound. The grunt seemed stunned as well.

RING! RING!

….crud. Aw no no no no NO! In the midst of the attack and what not, Keith forgot to turn his styler on silent! Now Barlow or whoever it was, was calling! There goes _that _cover!

"I knew it."

Keith whirled around to the grunt to see him smirking.

"Seems we have the same idea. I thought you looked familiar." The grunt chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Keith prepared his fists.

"Chill out dude. I'm on your side."

The grunt took off his hat to reveal someone very familiar.

"SVEN!" Keith exclaimed.

"Long time no see, eh?" Sven grinned.

"Hard to recognize you without the cowboy hat." Keith sweatdropped. "But what are you doing here?"

"Turns out that rumor was right. Rocket stole the plans for this ship and decided to use it for Almia. The only difference between this and Plasma's is the cannon's power. A legendary ice pokemon was replaced by a few dozen ice type pokemon seen anywhere else." Sven explained. "I came to kick butt and free the pokemon but Barlow radioed in. So I was assigned to make sure you and cute lil Katie were doing alright."

_Cute lil Katie_? It was a good thing Sven was his friend and not the enemy. Otherwise? Er….well….you don't wanna know.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Sven glanced around.

"I think Kate might be held up by those Rocket jerks." Keith told him. "I, uh, overheard a rumor from the other grunts about it."

"Better get her back then. I'd hate to see them rough up Kate. Or the other way around." Sven joked.

"Yeah…Kate can be a bit unpredictable…" Keith sighed.

Or maybe a lot unpredictable. That only made the angel's job more exciting (minus the extra worry). Kate really was a damsel in distress, the princess who needed rescuing. And Keith would be her knight, chasing after dragons and going on perilous journeys for her sake. All to see those eyes light up again and the sweet smile adorn her face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate stared up at the ceiling, constricted by extremely heavy chains. She may not have senses of her own but she could automatically tell Keith was coming for her. He'd race across the ship to save her. Her one and only hero. Keith would surely rescue her from the seafoam haired idiot who held her captive.

"You mind telling me what you intend to do with me?" Kate questioned.

"Ah, my lady. That is all in due time." Archer snickered. "You will find out when we dock at our secret landing location. And I'll introduce you to my boss, who shall gladly relay the plan over to you. If that is his wish, of course."

"So you're not the boss?" Kate asked.

"I am, in a sense. Supreme over the other grunts and admins. But someone does reign over me." Archer replied.

"Giovanni I assume?" Kate muttered.

"Smart girl." Archer smirked.

Kate had heard about Giovanni. Tried to take over the world but was stopped by a pokemon trainer. He went into hiding and Team Rocket supposedly disintegrated. Then, two years later, the team's back up and tried a radio broadcast. There were rumors that Giovanni did hear the broadcast and tried to answer it. Though no one really knew what happened. The man didn't show up so Team Rocket faded away for good. Or…so everyone thought.

"If you've failed twice before, what makes you so sure you'll get things right this time?" Kate fired.

"Cause we've got _you_. And with those electric powers, Team Rocket will become unstoppable." Archer answered.

"Assuming Galactic and Dim Sun don't stop ya first." Kate muttered.

"Oh they're no threat." Archer rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Dim Sun's after but I'm sure it's small scale and nothing compared to Team Rocket. And Galactic? Their ideals are jokes. Creating a new era without emotions? Original, maybe, but it's boring and pointless."

Galactic's planning to get rid of emotions? Why? And how? Was it even possible to void a living being's feelings?

"Meanwhile, Team Rocket's goal is simple. To conquer all, to seize the world into our grasp." Archer went on. "While other organizations cause mayhem for the sake of their goal, we cause it because it is our goal. Seeing chaos renews our fire and reminds us to move on ahead with our visions of success."

"You _like _to watch the world burn?" Kate growled.

"Exactly." Archer responded.

It was then two grunts entered the room. They joined other grunts who were working the computer. At first, Kate didn't really pay attention or even care. But she saw a quick flash of green from one of them, under their hats. Kate knew that shade of green. Only one person in the entire world had those green eyes.

"So what's the purpose of this ship?" Kate asked, trying to stall Archer. "Just for show?"

"Team Plasma's ideals were screwed from the start but their inventions were genius. Even though they're a peace-keeping squad now, why waste such talent? So our boys snuck in and stole the plans." Archer explained. "You see, we created it as a base and to strike fear into Almia citizens. It's hard to ignore a flying ship that launches ice attacks, isn't it?"

"But this ship was produced rather quickly." Kate pointed out.

A few of the other rocket grunts left.

"We began building it before we stole the plans, having our researchers examine the ship's pictures. Before we finished the exterior haul, we went ahead and stole the plans. Assembling the inside was easy as was kidnapping the amount of pokemon needed. Why Plasma took so long in their rebound was because of capturing the legendary ice pokemon." Archer continued.

Kate glanced from the corner of her eye. Keith, despite looking so focused, was listening in on the conversation.

"Enough of that. Why don't we get to know each other?" Archer asked, his voice 'suggestive'.

"Gee do you do this to all your captives?" Kate sarcastically responded.

"Only the pretty ones." Archer said, tilting Kate's chin to meet his eyes.

Keith's hands were balled into fists.

"You're not such a brave guy." Kate jerked her head away.

"Oh?" Archer raised an eyebrow.

"Protecting yourself with a pokemon and a gun? How lame. And for a Team Rocket executive no less." Kate huffed.

"I'm terribly sorry." Archer chuckled. "Would it make you feel more comfortable if I set them down?"

"It might." Kate replied.

Archer shrugged and put his things on the counter some feet away.

"Better?" Archer walked back over.

"Much." Kate answered.

Archer started to yammer on about something. The grunt Keith came in with was starting to make his way over to the other side of the room, where the gun and pokeball rested. Kate detected this was a friend, not a foe. Whoever it was, smart move! They read Kate's plan perfectly!

"…so my little captive lady." Archer leaned in close to Kate's face. "How about I show you a 'shockingly' good time?"

POW!

With a blink of the eye, the rocket man was met with a hard fist to the face. Archer was knocked to the ground, with Keith standing right above.

"Back off!" He snapped.

"You pack quite a punch, don't you?" Archer felt the gigantic bruise starting to form around his eye. "Grunts! Attack!"

"Not so fast." The grunt with the gun pointed said-weapon towards the Rocket members.

"Hmmm…distracting me for your friends, Kate? How clever." Archer muttered. "Seems I underestimated you."

"How about you surrender so we don't rearrange your face?" Keith stepped in front of Kate, facing Archer.

Archer chuckled. "You think I'll submit so easily?" He pulled out a radio of some sort. "Attention crew, we are experiencing a code green. I repeat, code green. This is not a drill."

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" The grunt with the gun (who Kate recognized as Sven now) questioned.

"This is a system that Team Plasma didn't incorporate into their ship." Archer replied, slipping the radio into his pocket. "Right now, 9 of 10 grunts are going into escape pods and will flee this ship. The rest, including myself, stay aboard while the ship enters countdown."

"_WARNING! WARNING!"_ Red lights flashed as a female computer voice filled the air. _"CODE GREEN IS NOW IN EFFECT."_

"Ah there we go." Archer sighed happily. "As of now, we have less than fifteen minutes before the ship explodes."

"You jerk!" Keith grit his teeth.

"Oh come on! Dim Sun did the exact same thing to their ocean ship!" Kate protested.

"But they weren't so smart." Archer waved a finger. "I, Archer of Team Rocket, have a code that can override the system and save this ship from destruction. But I'll only do it if the demands are met."

"Which would be?" Sven asked.

"Quite simple. One, no more ranger interference. Two, we keep Vientown as our territory." Archer listed. "And three, Kate is taken as our hostage."

"NO DEAL!" Keith snapped.

"Then I suppose you'll just go up in flames along with the ship, the crew and all those ice type pokemon operating the cannon. Not to mention the citizen casualties if the explosion should reach there too." Archer said.

Damn it. This guy was good. Either die along with innocent pokemon and her friends….or cause mass suffering later when she's in the evil teams clutches. Both scenarios were horrible.

"We still won't do it." Keith growled.

"I have a feeling the Union wouldn't agree to those terms." Sven said.

"Very well." Archer shrugged. "So what do you intend to do? Hold us here while the ship is destroyed? Or be rangers and make a last effort to be heroes?"

Sven glared at them for a moment. But he sighed and set the gun down.

"Go." He told them.

The grunts scattered off, frantic.

Archer ran but paused in the doorway. "Team Rocket will get their glory and achieve our goals. Watch us triumph, you pathetic rangers." With that, he was gone.

Keith and Sven wrangled the chains off of Kate. Man did it feel good to get those things off. Hardly able to breathe in them! Left some serious marks on her skin too. Kate was tempted to leap into Keith's arms, feel comforted and melt into his cuteness. You know…if not for the imminent death approaching.

"Looks like we've got ten minutes." Sven glanced at the clock, nervous.

"We've got to save those pokemon!" Kate said.

"I'm with you on that." Keith agreed.

"Alright. You two get the pokemon and see if there's a way to escape. I'll try to overload the computer or at least steer the ship away from danger." Sven told them.

"LET'S GO!"

Everyone charged out of the room and through the ship. Eventually, the group split. Sven went for the control room while Kate and Keith headed for the cannon. Had to admit. Team Rocket did things right. Fully automated freeze cannon powered by ice pokemon. Poor little things…they didn't deserve this!

"Come on out guys!" Kate pressed a giant red button. "You're free to go!"

The doors to the chamber, which held the ice types, opened up. All the pokemon came out, happy to be released.

"Now all we need to do is find a safe getaway!" Kate said.

"Well a few of these pokemon are delibird. So they can take some of the ice type pokemon and fly right out of here." Keith suggested.

"What do you say guys?" Kate asked the birds. "Think you can help out?"

"Deli! Di di di!" The delibird were all in agreement.

Keith opened up one of the windows. All the delibird got with some of the smaller ice types and flew out the window, soaring through the air and down to the frozen town below. Good! So far, so good! Though a good amount of pokemon remained. Now to figure out a way to get these ones down to ground too.

"The escape pods!" Kate snapped her fingers.

"The what?" Keith blinked.

"Maybe Rocket still has some unused escape pods! We'll get the pokemon into one and then grab Sven and go out another!" Kate said.

"You heard the lady." Keith said to the pokemon. "Everyone to the escape pod launch!"

Redhead led the way, having passed by it on his way to rescue Kate earlier. It was a bit farther down the ship but luckily, not by much. Kate estimated the ship had at least 5 more minutes. Not much time at all.

"AW NO!" Keith groaned.

Kate saw what troubled him. Only one escape pod left. It'd fit all the pokemon…but no one else.

"You have to get in there." Keith told Kate.

"What! No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Kate objected.

"I can't let you die!" Keith told her.

"And I won't leave you or a single pokemon here behind!" Kate refused. "Come on pokemon, into the escape pod…"

Against Keith's wishes, Kate ushered the ice pokemon into the escape pod. Before the stunned angel could react, the girl pushed the release button and launched the escape pod down to Vientown. Keith was extremely ticked…

RING! RING!

Thank heavens. Saved by the phone call.

"Hey guys!" It was Sven. "Did you get the pokemon out?"

"Kate used the last launch pad to get em all out." Keith responded.

"Great work! Nice to have some good news for a chance." Sven said. "Bad news on my end. I can't get the computer to stop the countdown nor will it let me change the ship's course. Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"No! No anime references!" Kate whined. "PLEASE!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh…" Sven sweatdropped. "Better get up to the deck. I've got a staraptor that can fly us all out."

"A staraptor?" Kate and Keith echoed.

"How do you think I got up here?" Sven questioned. "The timer's on three minutes! Hustle!"

"You got it." Kate hung up.

"Let's go!" Keith grabbed Kate's hand and yanked her through the halls.

The floors began shaking violently, warning sirens piercing the air. Everywhere you look, there were sirens bathing the area in a spooky red glow. If that wasn't a sign of a ship about to explode, then what was?

"_WARNING! WARNING!"_ The computer voice was barely heard over the sirens. _"T-MINUS THIRTY SECONDS TILL EXPLOSION."_

Thirty seconds? Had they been running that long already? Or was Sven off on his calculations? Either way, Kate felt terrified. The deck wasn't close by, nor could it be reached within thirty seconds. Keith seemed to think the same thing. He ran over to one of the windows and opened it nice and wide. Without warning, Keith picked Kate up bridal style and climbed to the edge of the window.

"Keith!" Kate's face turned pink. "Y-you…!"

"I'll always protect you, Kate." Keith said, determined. "Till the moment I take my last breath."

"My hero…" Kate whispered.

She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Keith looked shocked for a moment, his face soon melting to the sweet, caring expression Kate adored.

"_FIVE SECONDS TILL EXPLOSION."_

The whirring sound and heavier tremors indicated the explosion charging up. Keith, having no other option, jumped straight off the ship.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Kate and Keith cried out as they felt the wave of the fiery explosion hit them. It sent them hurtling faster towards the ground. Keith wrapped Kate in his arms tight, keeping her close. Was this it? Would Keith pop open his wings and fly? Or would they crash to their deaths down below? Kate didn't know. Her heart was pounding from the intense fear. She squeezed her eyes tight, preparing for whatever was to come. Whether it be the flight that exposed Keith for who he was….or death in her lover's arms.

"GOTCHA!"

All of a sudden, the falling stopped. Kate's eyes popped open. She was…flying? Flying! And on top of a staraptor!

"Wendy!" Keith gasped.

"Good to see you two again!" Wendy said. "Though next time, let's just meet for coffee."

"Fine by me!" Kate sweatdropped.

"Where'd _you _come from?" Keith asked.

"Sorry I'm late! I was sent by the Union to investigate Dim Sun as my previous mission. Had no idea chaos was going on right now!" Wendy apologized sheepishly. "Sven was leaving messages for me all over the…"

"SVEN!" Kate and Keith exclaimed.

He had been on top of the deck when the explosion came out, waiting for the two rangers to join him. Did…did he escape? Or did Sven….?

"It can't be..." Keith whispered, astonished.

"No way…" Wendy's voice trembled, eyes getting watery.

Kate couldn't speak. Her breaths were starting to get shaky as she realized Sven couldn't have survived an explosion like that. Keith took notice and pressed the pale girl into his chest, holding her in his arms while hanging onto the staraptor. Kate accepted this and hugged her angel, stricken with terror that her friend was now gone. A ranger had given his life to protect people and pokemon from evil such as Team Rocket. Team Rocket…they'd pay dearly for what they've done.

"What's with the sad looks? Someone die or something?"

Everyone perked up to see a staraptor fly right next to Wendy's.

"SVEN!"

Indeed the cowboy ranger was there. He grinned proudly, though most of him was covered in burns and deep scratches. Looked he barely made it out alive.

"YOU (bleep)ING IDIOT!" Wendy reached over to smack Sven upside the head. "I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"Ow!" Sven groaned. "Hey come on!"

Kate laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Everyone was ok after all. The pokemon were saved, Vientown wasn't destroyed and Team Rocket was chased off. Another mission successfully completed!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Random Person: ….is Sky ok? **

**Chia: Sugar wore off. She'll be in a coma for several hours.**

**Random Person: So what do we do?**

**Chia: Easy. *brings out jigglypuff marker* We have fun.**

**Random Girl: I WANNA PLAY! Lemme play!**

**Random Person: Who are **_**you**_**?**

**Chia: Second one to discover Sky's non-fanfic identity or whatever. Decided to let her join the party too. **

**Random Girl: I call the purple marker!**

**Random Person: ….what the heck. *grabs red marker* **

***Chia writes ****'Next Chapter coming very soon' ****on Sky's forehead***


	42. Promo Party!

**WHO THE HELL WROTE ON MY FACE!**

…**seriously….**

***looks into mirror***

***sees 'read, review, enjoy' scribbles on face***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"WHY IS IT SO FREAKIN COLD DOWN HERE!"

Everyone, rangers and all, gathered into the now frozen Vientown. Yikes was it cold! Keith touched one of the crystals only to feel his own bones being chilled. This ice was some seriously powerful stuff! Team Rocket didn't skimp out on the details.

"Gee Wen'. Maybe cause there's ice everywhere?" Sven laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Wendy smacked him.

"Hey Luana? How come you're not bothered by this?" Crawford asked, shivering.

"Remember? I grew up in Snowpoint City. I've faced blizzards in my tank top and shorts so this is nothing." Luana replied.

"While Wendy here grew up in the jungle like tarzan." Sven joked.

"_Fortree city_, smart guy…" Wendy corrected, shooting the cowboy an irritated glare.

"Hey people!" Barlow came onto the scene with Elaine and Annie. "Citizens are all evacuated safely. No one got hurt in the attack and Team Rocket's retreated somewhere else for the time being. Mission cleared!"

"WOO!" Cheering and ranger poses all around.

"As for the ice, we're still working on the details of how to remove these things. Doesn't break so easily." Barlow punched the ice (not even a chip broken off). "I'm thinking we bring pokemon over from Boyleland Volcano to melt this stuff away."

"Seems like a good approach." Kate commented.

"Yeah! We'll get on it right away!" Keith agreed.

"Ah ah ah! Not you two." Barlow stopped them. "You two won't be helping us out this time."

"What? Why not?" Kate asked, confused.

"I was just delivered this by Murph, straight from the Ranger Union." Barlow handed the pair a letter. "You better read it."

Kate opened it up and began to skim through, with Keith reading over her shoulder.

_Effective immediately, the Ranger Union certifies rangers Kate and Keith as Top Rangers. You are hereby recognized as two of only twelve selected Top Rangers around the world. With Almia in growing danger of evil villainous threats, we need your help._

….

"TOP RANGER!" The two rangers exclaimed.

"What! No way!" Annie gasped.

"How cool is that!" Luana said, excited.

"Wow! Congrats you two!" Wendy clapped.

"Hey we get to work together!" Sven knuckle-punched Keith. "Awesome!"

Everyone was cheering and celebrating the new success of the mission as well as the young rangers promotions. Unfortunately, the base was frozen as was most of Vientown and the path to Nabiki beach. So the party for the Vientown rangers was moved to the ranger depot in Pueltown, where the Vientown rangers would temporarily stay till the 'icy situation' was resolved. And what a party it was! Loud music, dancing, pizza…everything!

"Hey Keith!" Sven called out sometime mid-party. "Come on up to the stage!"

Keith ran to where Sven was.

"I was thinkin the power duo comes back together. What say we do some karaoke like old times?" Sven smirked.

"Heck yeah!" Keith fist-pumped.

"Yo Crawford! We need backup!" Sven shouted to the afro-ranger.

"You got it!" Crawford responded.

Sven kicked up the music to a certain song Keith knew all too well. This was going to be awesome! Crawford tossed two microphones to the cowboy and redhead. With a gulp of sugary soda, Keith was totally ready for this.

_Everybody! Rock your body!_

_Everybody! Rock your body right!_

_Cuz we're back, alright!_

The rest of the base noticed the singing right away. Annie flipped some switches, activating lights to look like a real stage would.

_Oh my gawd we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_

_We'll bring the party, show you how_

_Got a question for ya, better answer now_

_Keith: Am I original? _

_Yeah…_

_Crawford: Am I the only one?_

_Yeah…_

_Sven: Am I sensational?_

_Yeah…_

_Am I everything you need? Ya better rock that body now!_

_Everybody! Rock your body!_

_Everybody! Rock your body right!_

_Cuz we're back, alright!_

Keith had to admit. This was epic! Karaoke with Sven was as fun as he remembered it would be. Singing in front of Kate? Maybe a touch nerve wrecking. But Keith swallowed any anxiety and let himself get lost in the music.

_Now throw your hands up in the air!_

_Wave em around like you just don't care!_

_You gonna party? Lemme hear you yell!_

_Cause we have it going on again!_

_Keith: Am I original? _

_Yeah…_

_Crawford: Am I the only one?_

_Yeah…_

_Sven: Am I sensational?_

_Yeah…_

_Am I everything you need? Ya better rock that body now!_

_Everybody! Rock your body!_

_Everybody! Rock your body right!_

_Cuz we're back, alright!_

Sven was still a good dancer as he was way back when. Crawford was pretty good too. They pushed Keith forward, making him summon up a few breakdancing moves of his own. Not bad! Even after a few years without practice, Keith still could pull it off!

_Everybody! Rock your body! _

_Everybody! Rock your body right! (rock your body!)_

_Cuz we're back…!_

_Everybody! (rock your body!) Rock your body! (rock your body, rock your body!)_

_Everybody! Rock your body right! (rock your body!)_

_Cuz we're back, alright!_

Gigantic round of applause, cheers and whistles came from the base. Everyone seemed to like and enjoy the little musical number.

"We still got it." Sven grinned.

"No kidding!" Keith chuckled, stepping off stage.

"Keith!" Kate came up to him. "Great singing! That was amazing!"

"Er…you liked it?" Keith choked back his feelings, trying not to go soft while the other rangers were watching.

"Loved it!" Kate said.

"Now that the guys did their time, the moment has some for the ladies to sing!" Crawford shouted, trying to push Luana up on stage.

"EEP! No no no!" Luana dug her heels into the floor. "I'm not going up there!"

"You don't want to leave Wendy doing a solo, do you?" Sven questioned with a devious smirk.

"STOP VOLUNTEERING ME FOR THINGS!" Wendy protested.

"Wendy won't be alone!" Annie grabbed Kate's arm. "She's got Kate!"

"Wait…WHAT?" Kate gulped.

"Yeah! Kate can go up there!" Elaine chimed in.

"KATE! KATE! KATE!" Crawford chanted.

Keith felt a small tug on his arm. He noticed Kate grabbed on to him, her face turning a deep shade of red. Her eyes were worrisome, looking like a small lost child's. Keith's heart pulled at him as he realized his girl was too scared to go up there. Had to be stage fright. Just when Keith was about to speak up for her…

_Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_

"AAAAHHHH!" Crawford screamed. "NOT THE NYAN SKITTY!"

"Someone turn it off!" Sven yelled, grasping his head.

"Ha!" Wendy scoffed, high-fiving Luana. "Nice work!"

"Gets em every time." Luana giggled.

In the confusion of the aggravating song (which annoyed Keith considerably), the two friends managed to slip out the door and into Pueltown. Night had fallen; the air becoming cool, crisp and refreshing. Streetlights bathed the city in a comforting glow. Some pokemon and people walked the streets but for the most part, Keith and Kate were alone.

"So…" Keith took in a deep breath. "I'm guessing you're not the type who sings."

Kate's eyes locked onto his. Her eyes were so wide, ready to cry at any second. Keith hated to see the girl in so much pain.

"…I…um….remember when I said I was teased?" Kate quietly asked.

Keith nodded.

Kate hesitated for a moment. "I was little….and er…I tried singing. Some of the boys overheard me..."

"They bullied you, didn't they?" Keith asked softly.

"They pushed me around, called me names…" Kate sniffled.

"If only I had been around back then." Keith murmured, furious at the boys who tormented _his_ girl. "I'd make them pay severely for what they put you through."

"Spenser and Joel already beat you to it." Kate flashed a smile. "But even after those kids stopped teasing me, I…well…I never really got over it."

"Must've hit you hard." Keith sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Kate don't listen to them. You have a beautiful voice; so sweet and pure. Even better than most angels I know…and we're known for good singing voices."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Kate questioned.

"Of course not. I say it because it's true." Keith answered. "I lo-….like you Kate. I care about you so much."

What was that? Keith wasn't sure what he was about to say. Lo-? Oh well. Shake it off and focus on Kate again.

"Thanks Keith." Kate sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Keith said, his face soft and gentle.

For awhile, Keith walked the streets with Kate at his side. He stared up into the sky, looking at the stars. Top ranger, huh. Who ever thought he'd make it so far? What sort of adventures were in store?

"You know…" Keith thought. "Being an angel is great and all. But I think I'm starting to love being a ranger."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**You know the Pokestar movies on Black/White 2? LOVE that! Better than the musicals! My absolute favorite movie series would be Giant Woman and Love & Battles (specifically #3 in that series). A couple of times, I thought about incorporating one or two of those ideas into the fanfic (not saying its happening, though).**

**Anyways, chapter is complete! Next one? Not too far ahead! Wait patiently because soon, very soon, you have your reward of awesomeness.**

**Oh and if you have any questions about the fanfic, feel free to ask. I've gotten a few questions and interesting comments as of late so I am SUPER proud of you readers!**

**Author's Note: The song Keith, Sven and Crawford sang? 'Everybody' (or Backstreet's Back) by the Backstreet Boys. For some reason, I kinda felt their vocals kind of fit for the dudes.**


	43. Q & A Special!

**Ahhhh…at long last, we reach the promotion! Where Keith and Kate are sent off to the Union to become Top Rangers. And what with you awesome readers sending in a few questions lately, I thought now was a good time to do a 'Q & A' break. So I'll answer some of those questions here. Keep in mind, though, I won't say who it was that sent in the questions for privacy, avoiding conflicts, simplicity sake, etc.**

**Authors note: I do not own backstreet boys. Forgot to put that up last chapter.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Will anyone find out about Keith and Kate loving each other?_

Right now, they prefer the term 'like'. Or 'close friendship'. And then there's 'care' too (sooo many loopholes). The only ones close to knowing would be Spenser and Sven who only know of it as the 'crush' kind of like. But with Keith being an angel and angels threatened to get their wings cut off if they love a human, the two would have to keep their relationship a secret. Luckily no one's monitoring Keith 24-7 though with future chapters, it's going to get harder to keep that secret…

_So what's the whole angel story anyways?_

Review time! Angels are another race of beings with energy powers. Powers include energy and flight but also come with additional powers unique to the angel (temporary energy manipulation, disguise techniques, shields, etc) They live in the sky world, away from sight. Their sole purpose and ambition is to protect earth life. Thus creating Guardian Angels. The angel base has angels similar to ranger operators who assign the people who need protection. Guardian angels disguise themselves as humans and guard their assignments until the danger has passed. Not all humans get guardian angels, just those who are important and change the world. Most assignments are short-tern but a rare case has long-assignments or even permanent ones. Example of a permanent assignment would be Erma and Lamont, who helped Hastings found the Ranger Union and help him run it. Keith is a special case, even for long-term. Kate was meant to save the world and thousands of lives originally but became even more important after gaining her electric powers. Goddess Kirana, ruler of angels, gave this assignment to Keith rather than have a more experienced angel handle Kate's case. Also note that angels have senses that trigger when the assignment is in danger. Another worthy mention is they have a code to follow, set by angels many years ago. Breaking a code is worthy imprisonment or severe punishment; except in case of falling in love with a human, which results in death. Whew….that enough of a review for you?

_What's wrong with Kate's DNA or whatever?_

…oh boy…another review *takes a deep breath* Kate was kidnapped by a mysterious team of scientists 11 prior to our story. Many other kids were injected with this strange, mysterious chemical that runs in two parts; the first half breaks apart the DNA while the other half, the DNA info, slips inside the victim's own DNA. Those other kids died because their bodies rejected the process while Kate barely was able to survive it, a one in a billion chance of doing so. The DNA inside the chemical holds electric pokemon DNA which resulted in Kate able to have electric powers. Kate can use this to wield attacks or heal other electric pokemon. But the DNA was unstable and now is causing trouble for Kate. Her cells are mutating and growing rapidly dangerous. Kate's electricity creates power outages after each sneeze, her to transform into an electric pokemon in intense strange and more powerful electricity releases. Luckily she's not alone; Keith's protecting her and Issac's trying to research ways to help. There's also the mysterious, very well hidden DNA of something not human or pokemon. As to what it is? Not yet revealed…

_Where do you get ideas for the fanfic(s)?_

Same as my non-fanfic stories, really. Everywhere. Music, movies, dreams, random thoughts…literally, anywhere. This particular fanfic had been in my head for awhile now actually. Thought about writing the fantasy story version of this but it came out pokemon-style. If you look in Breaking the Spell and Unlocking The Heart, there's a hint or two that this fanfic was coming.

_What's up with those wicked fast updates?_

I write ahead, got the idea planned out and I'm a fast typist? And plus I'm passionate about writing AND pokemon so it helps me push along. I consider fanfic writing a practice for my fantasy writing, the real challenge in my life! More practice = more awesomeness

_Why don't we see Kate's family? Or Partner Farm?_

Ok any of you who saw my past fanfics should know that Partner Farm will NEVER make an appearance. Kate's family? They really don't fit into the story this time. Barry and Flint are her only relatives that we've gotten to see her interact with but it's doubtful if they'll make another appearance.

_What's up with Plasma, Rocket and Dim Sun? Three villains in one story?_

Dim Sun was obviously staying in the story. No debate needed. And I thought maybe it'd be interesting to have a rival team so I threw in Team Rocket, who fit the bill perfectly. Plasma was an experiment. I added them without much thought and then I was surprised at my own words. From there I thought "Ok, let's see where this takes me".

_Co-author?_

No.

_Why don't you add other characters from other animes into Pokemon? Ex: Fairy Tail characters with pokemon/pokemon powers?_

Then I'd lose touch with the Almia side, never be able to handle the changes and blah blah blah. Long story short, my personal preference and stubbornness say 'HECK NO'.

_Will you continue Almia fanfics after this one's over?_

Of course! HUGE fan here! The update pace will probably slow a tad more due to life overcrowding (big stuff ahead for me!) but I'll be around for awhile yet.

_What can I expect to see in future chapter updates?_

*mulls over the question awhile* Hmmm…well….a lot. Expect things to get a whole lot crazier before they get better.

_What's the next Almia fanfic going to be?_

I've been thinking it over for awhile. There were some random ideas but I scrapped them like Little Mermaid (can't work it to my advantage), Keith's a dragon in human guise (too much like the Brave crossover and no real plot), 'Reverse' Little Mermaid (don't ask) or even faeries (no…just no…). There's one or two more ideas I'm fiddling with at the moment but it'll be awhile before I decide whats next on the agenda. There is a chance I'll juggle a crossover Almia fanfic in the mix and if it does happen, I'd go with a Miyazaki movie (Spirited Away, Ponyo or Kiki's Delivery Service. Becca Days already claimed Howl's Moving Castle). I do have a short Christmas fanfic semi-crossover present for you guys that'll start at the end of November or beginning of December. What it is? Hint: A classic fairy tail story.

_SHARE RANDOM FACTS! NOW NOW NOW!_

*cringes* No need to shout… *rubs head* but random facts you ask? Weirdest and most random question ever (and asked through private message here AND deviantart).

Fact #1, I sometimes imagine the characters of Almia as members of the Fairy Tail Guild (from anime/manga Fairy Tail). Kate would be female version of Natsu, Keith as Gray, Wendy as Cana or Erza, Sven as Loki, Hastings as Makarov and Luana as Mirajane. Maybe Barlow as Elfman.

Fact #2, I used to be a popular fanfic writer back on another site known as Animal Crossing Community. Broke the strict website rules on a multitude of occasions with my 7 story series "When Video Game Worlds Collide" which resulted in me getting suspended for a week (twice), my account getting restrictions, the story being taken down 3 times and a giant war between the lovers & haters. _Not kidding._ *sweatdrop* Eventually, I left due to those rules confining me too much and I needed to explore my writing creativity. I vowed to gain my way back to the top as a fanfic writer one day. *smirks* That was four years ago.

Fact #3, I do keep track of my fans. I honestly do cause I care about you all so much! Even the mysterious guests, I can tell who you are from another due to your 'style'. You want examples? Alright. Francistheunconsioussnivy is my oldest fan who stuck with me from day 1 of my fanfic series (also holds record for fastest commenter and shortest comments _EVER_). Gemstone Gal has a lot of…er…personality whenever she reviews me. A Random Human is one of the more intelligent reviewers I've ever gotten; very insightful and notices details right off the bat. And Pokemongirl14 is as energetic as pachirsu. Yes there's many of you fans out there and I wish I could list you all but not enough room! Truthfully, I used a random generator for listing names here *sweatdrop*. I wish to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and enjoying! And I hope you stick around for a long long long long loooonnngggg time!

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**what? Nothing more to be said!**

**Chia: Other than the fact your next chapter is coming right up?**

**Oh yeah.**

**Chia: And what was that comment about pachirisus being hyper? Hm? And I suppose ALL pachirisus are hyper! Or all buizels are super cute like Wave!**

**What…?**

**Chia: Nothing! *blushes* Just end the damn chapter already!**

**Oh I am so telling Wa-…**

**Chia: THAT'S IT! THUNDERBOLT!**


	44. The Difference

***drowning in massive reviews and private messages***

**GASP! Oh my gawd! Sooooo many peoples! And a lot of new readers after this chapter too! *climbs onto island* **

**Whew! Wow am I proud of you guys! When it comes to reading and reviewing, you really went above and beyond that! Which is why instead of three short separate updates like I planned, I combined them all into this one. Extra long chapter time!**

***sends message in bottle that reads 'read, review, enjoy'***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The early hours of Pueltown. Peaceful, quiet, all is well.

"ANYONE UP FOR MORE KAREOKE!"

…at least that _was_ the case before the Vientown rangers stayed over at the Pueltown Depot. The girls, previously sound asleep in their room, woke up with a start at the sudden music blasting downstairs.

"I'm going to freakin murder that idiot…" Wendy (who stayed over) mumbled while Kate pulled a pillow over her head.

"Just ignore him." Elaine yawned. "Too early to deal with this anyways..."

BAM!

Crawford burst through the door, microphone in hand. "Good morning ladies!"

A ring of moans from all around.

"Aw come on! Is this how we want to spend our last hours with our rookies? Sleeping?" Crawford said.

"YES! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" The girls snapped.

"Dude I warned you." Sven muttered from the hallway; Keith silently kept his distance.

"Aw come on sleepy heads!" Crawford shouted into the microphone. "Wakey, wakey! Time to face the day!"

Response? Luana throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright…" Crawford sighed. "I have no choice but to do _this_."

The afro-ranger walked into the room, over to Luana's bed. Kate sleepily watched him yank the covers off the girl's bed and then swing her straight into his arms, bridal style.

"CRAWFORD!" Luana shrieked, turning pink.

"Awww! You look so cute when you're embarrassed!" Crawford teased. "Hey Sven! I bet Wendy would…"

"TOUCH ME AND I WILL (bleep)ING MURDER YOU." Wendy growled.

"Er…sorry Crawford! Count me out!" Sven sweatdropped, taking a step back.

"I thought you were the daring top ranger!" Crawford whined.

"There's a difference between daring and stupidity, dude." Keith rolled his eyes.

The following scene was of Luana kicking Crawford's butt with the girls starting to join in, one by one. Sometime during the chaos, Kate got up and decided this was a good enough time for a 'morning jog'. She changed in the bathroom before sneaking out of the depot.

Ah finally. Peace and quiet. Pueltown was a really nice place for walking in the morning. The sun was barely coming over on the eat horizon, lighting the town only slightly in a pinkish orange glow. No one else, pokemon or person, was outside. Kind of felt nice to be alone. Great to have this moment to herself before the craziness of becoming a top ranger.

Wow. Top Ranger Kate…that was _something_! Who would've known she made it so far? Well…granted Spenser had made a bet with Joel about this when the girl was only 8. But this was the real deal! Kate would be ranked with the best of the best! She would be among the greats! What an honor!

With Nabiki Beach in ice, Kate's only option was Vien Forest. Kate managed to get the electricity built up released safely. Huh. Another good advantage to the promotion would be living at the Union. Which meant Kate could talk to Issac. Granted not everything would be about the powers but it'd be nice to get more study done on this. Things just seem to get worse and worse. Something would hopefully be resolved soon. Before Kate had the potential to wipe out an entire city.

After the electricity was at manageable levels once more, Kate started to head back through Pueltown.

"Well, well. A little lady lost her way?"

Kate whirled around. Leaning against a lamp-post was a strange older man. Had to be in the late twenties, from what Kate guessed. He wore dark clothes and looked extremely sketchy. Something about him felt unsafe, making Kate nervous.

"I'm fine." Kate, in a chilly tone, said. "Leave me alone."

"I always did like girls with a little bit of spice." The man smirked.

"BACK OFF." Kate growled, quickening her pace.

The man started to follow after her, trying to match the speed.

"You got nice fingers. What do you do? Suck on them?" The man taunted.

"_Ignore him, ignore him, just ignore this jerk…"_ Kate's mind repeated as she started shivering.

"Maybe you should suck on something _else _instead." The stalker 'suggested'.

Kate sped up her walking but the stranger made his move. He dashed over to Kate and grabbed her arm. The man pulled her into him and wrapped one arm on over the girl while the other hand covered her mouth. Oh crud! Kate was being kidnapped! This guy was too strong to fight against. Worst of all, the styler was left behind at base to charge! No way of getting help whatsoever!

"Feisty aren't we?" The kidnapped chuckled.

"Let me go you jerk!" Kate tried to scream but it came out in muffles. "Someone help! Please! Help me!"

Kate felt one of the hands grab her bust. She shrieked as the man tore off her shirt with a violent rip. Right in the Pueltown streets. Revealing her strap-less bra and chest.

"For a cute girl, you have a lousy chest!" The man laughed.

This was too much. Kate was frozen with fear, too mortified to do anything anymore. A tear or two slipped past her eyes.

"No need to cry, missy. In fact, we're going to have some fun." The man clenched Kate harder. "Right here, right now."

No no NO! This couldn't be happening! Kate was unable to fight as she was slammed to the cold pavement. The man held one hand on her throat to prevent her from screaming while the other rested on her waist. She was too scared to activate her electric powers even! Kate was shaking as the man looked her over with a creepy smile. He started to pull on the pants, trying to slide them down…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

KAPOW!

Kate was unsure what happened in that split second after the sudden yell. Quick footsteps followed by a sickeningly loud punch. Could've sworn there was a bone-snapping sound in there. Kate took in deep breaths as she saw a figure step forward, protectively guarding the girl from this creep.

"Keith!" Kate gasped.

The assaulter grabbed his face and struggled to get up, severely shocked from the KO Keith just launched. Kate saw most of his face starting to swell up already in a weird bluish purple. His nose was twisted funny and bleeding profusely. Was it possible that Keith _broke_ this guy's face?

"H-hey man! What did you do that for?" The jerk questioned, trying to act tough.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Keith snapped, enraged.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do if I don't?" The man challenged arrogantly.

Keith stormed over to where the man was. The redhead grabbed the jerk's neck and hoisted him into the air with fury-induced strength. Kate could see Keith's eyes grew dark.

"I'll break every bone in your (bleep)ing body." Keith threatened in an ice-cold tone. "You'll wish you were dead if you ever harm her again."

Seeing Keith being serious (and in pain from his punched in face), the man scurried away in a hurry. Kate watched Keith take several deep breaths, his expression aggressive. The redhead shut his eyes and relaxed his shoulders and clenched fists. Kate heard a sigh, the muscles starting to relax. It was a minute or two before Keith spun around to face Kate and those eyes melted into genuine care.

"Kate…" Keith whispered. "A-are you alright?"

Kate could speak. But…she was still unable to. Instead all that came from her throat were shaky breaths; tears fell from her wide blue eyes. Keith watched her with concern. He took the coat he wore and draped it over Kate. Then, he brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, watching Kate's eyes as he did so. She leapt straight into his chest. Keith wrapped his arms around the crying girl and held her there for the longest of times. Kate could hardly believe what happened. Moments ago, she was sure she was done for. Now the man of her dreams had…

…hold up. _Man?_ When did Keith become a man? And a strikingly handsome one at that. He grew to be six feet tall! After being a short boy for so long, the red haired guy gained some height! And muscles too. Keith was hot! All that working out did wonders for him. His face shaped might've changed slightly; more refined somehow. Keith still had that cute look to him but at the same time, he was pretty darn good-looking (even for an angel!) Sometime in the adventures they shared, Keith had started to become a man.

"Come on." Keith murmured. "Let's get back to base."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The whole morning went by way too quickly. Keith had planned to keep this a secret from the others but things slipped out. Yeah, not exactly easy keeping a secret with friends like them. While Keith and the girls consoled Kate, the guys went to chase after the assaulter. Within about half an hour, the creep was caught. Whether he was thrown in jail or 'taught a lesson', Keith didn't know. He almost didn't want to.

Kate bounced back quickly, much to Keith's relief. Had he been just a minute or two late, she'd …no…Keith pushed the thought away. It didn't happen, never will. No one would ever do that to his girl ever again. Though Keith noticed he, all of a sudden, was referring to Kate as _his_ girl. _His_ girl.

When did he starting thinking Kate was his and no one else's? Since when did he become possessive? Though, in a weird way, Keith felt it was true. Kate was his girl, his one and only, and no one would ever take that away from him. He had already been holding back whenever the other rangers made jokes. It already took so much restraint not to lock her into an embrace and kiss her for who-knows-how-long. Gah….this was killing him! Hiding these emotions and desires was a huge strain! Add on the whole 'saving the damsel in distress', 'keep the relationship a secret' and 'angel duty' pressure, while you're at it.

And yet…Kate was worth it. Through the pain Keith went through and the hardships, it was all worth it in the end. His reward was the heart of his girl. That was more than he could ever ask for.

"Someone coming to terms on his feelings?"

"Huh?"

Keith snapped out of his daze. After breakfast and a tearful departure (most of the tears and hugging done by Luana), Keith and Kate set out to the Union with Sven and Wendy. The girls were up front with Wendy teaching Kate some self defense moves.

"You happen to have a certain thing for Kate. And I know what it is." Sven smirked.

"What?" Keith blinked, confused.

"Starts with l. Ends with e." Sven hinted.

"Why would I give her lice!" Keith protested, covering his hair.

"I was referring to you loving her…" Sven sweatdropped.

Cue the entire face of the angel-ranger going a very deep scarlet. He was almost too shocked to speak.

"W-we discuss this in Vi-Vientown!" Keith stammered. "I don't have feelings for her!"

"Dude, I've known you for some time now. And I'm just saying you're probably in love with the girl." Sven said.

"Didn't we discuss this some time back in Vientown?" Keith muttered.

"We did. Back when you liked Kate. And obviously time's passed. The feeling hadn't gone away." Sven told him.

"Can we just drop this already? Let the subject die?" Keith groaned.

"I just want to warn you not to let those hormones of yours get out of control. Don't do anything stupid." Sven advised.

"Need I remind you that you have a 'unique' track record when it comes to girls?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"There's a difference between doing something stupid and having fun." Sven pointed out. "And you did see Kate shirt-less before covering her up…"

Oh that does it. Bringing _that_ image up crossed the lines.

"HEY WENDY!" Keith shouted. "SVEN SAID HE LOVES…!"

Sven quickly held Keith in a choke-hold and covered his mouth. Wendy and Kate turned around, puzzled.

"…care to explain?" Wendy asked.

"Uh…Keith can't believe that I love riding mechanical taurous rides." Sven sheepishly responded.

"Oh um…ok?" Wendy blinked.

"You ride mechanical taurous rides?" Kate gasped, excited.

"Heck yeah! You're lookin at the champ!" Sven boasted.

"You mean apart from last time when I kicked your butt by three seconds?" Wendy snickered.

Sven rolled his eyes. "I let you win."

The girls walked on, with Sven joining them. Keith was able to breathe again and had some time to think. Hormones hm? No need to worry. Angel hormones work differently than human ones. They only activated with other angels. Even the most attractive human alive would never stir up fantasies within an angel's mind. It was sort of nature's way of saying 'stick to your own species'. Which meant Keith wouldn't have to worry about that distraction. Right?

…then again…

Keith had imagined things with Kate before. Her electric kisses, the way he held her in his arms, her soft face with her hair down, how amazing she looked in a dress….and maybe a few other secret daydreams. The care Keith felt sometimes held a tiny hint of desire, of indescribable want. Like he _needed_ her. Just earlier, Keith mentally admitted it was hard not to swing Kate into a passionate embrace and kiss her where she stood. Those urges nearly took over every now and again, requiring quite a bit of force to prevent it from happening. No one else had ever made him feel this way.

Was it possible? Were Keith's teenage hormones active? Triggered by Kate? B-but how...? Why? Kate was human! Keith's an angel! This shouldn't even be happening! And yet, here was Keith instantly drawn to her. Like a volbeat and illumise. Was it possible that Keith was falling in lo-…

"No, no." Keith shook the thought from his head. "It's just the hormones talkin. I don't lo-...I care about Kate. That's all."

"Keith! There it is!"

Keith came back to earth hearing Kate's voice once again. He looked to see the Union, standing as proud and bold as ever. So this was where he'd be stationed from here on out. This was going to be awesome.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The initiation was a nice; gigantic speech presented by Erma and Hastings. Every one from the Union, rangers and most of the operators, gathered to watch Kate and Keith receive their fine styler. It was great to see Issac again as well. Once the initiation was over, Issac gave Kate and Keith the full tour of the Union. Including the bedroom they'd be staying at.

"Uh…Issac? Buddy?" Keith sweatdropped. "Isn't this like the guest room we stayed at?"

"I suppose it appears that way. This room was assigned to you specifically by Chairperson Erma. Though it is odd she requested this room out of all the other rooms…" Issac said.

"I wonder why…" Keith muttered under his breath, Kate barely able to hear it.

So that meant Kate would be sharing a room with Keith. Every night. Memories of the last time flooded Kate's head.

"Anyways, how have things been since the last call?" Issac asked, closing the door. "Any trouble with the electricity?"

"A little rough on release but its way better from earlier. When I, er, had those Pikachu paws…" Kate replied.

"Discover anything as of late?" Keith asked.

"Would Kate's DNA capacity count?" Issac grinned. "I've tapped into her cells and discovered that every electric pokemon in existence all have their genetic codes inside of Kate! A single cell of hers holds so much information and secrets!"

"Really? What about the legendary pokemon?" Kate questioned.

"You've got them all. From pichu to zekrom." Issac nodded.

"Impressive." Keith commented.

"I'd do a further study but the DNA codes are wrapped inside the genetics of the chemical. And it's tricky. Mess with it a little bit and the entire cell explodes, with others nearby following suit. I'd have to draw multiple blood samples just to experiment." Issac told them.

Kate cringed. She hated needles. And the idea of drawing blood or putting something in it didn't seem very appealing.

"You think you can make do with one blood sample?" Keith asked, looking concerned.

"For now, yes. I have a good amount of information to go by." Issac answered.

"Good…" Kate relaxed at once.

"Though I might need more one day if I ever wish to find more about the chemical itself or the mystery DNA..." Issac went on.

"Whoa, back up a sec." Keith interrupted. "_Mystery_ DNA?"

"Until I properly decipher it, that's what I call it." Issac responded.

"What do you mean though?" Kate asked.

"Hidden at the deepest molecular level, I found a huge mass of chemical and underneath there's a DNA code I can't figure out. It doesn't resemble any pokemon; electric or not. I've been trying to guess what it is but I can't get a proper look without disrupting the balance. And of course doing that…" Issac explained.

"…would destroy the blood sample." Kate finished.

"Exactly." Issac nodded. "But don't worry! I'll do what I can to move the study along. Maybe focus on other aspects first and let the knowledge come in time."

Mystery DNA? What the heck could _that_ be? Did Kate have something foreign and weird inside her? Was it good? Or…bad?

"How about we talk about something else for a change?" Kate shook off the questions. "Other than having two new awesome top rangers around here, what's new?"

"There's a new operator coming soon to the base. I heard they were chosen for their advanced skills and because they know someone here at the Union. Can't possibly imagine who it is." Issac replied.

"Can't get Murph to tell you? He is the private records guy." Keith suggested.

"Yeah! He has to know whats going on!" Kate chimed in.

"Didn't think of that. But right now he's in a meeting and once he's out, he'll be going to meet up with this new operator." Issac sighed.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey guys!" Sven came into the room. "Like the room?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Just cause its soundproof doesn't mean you two can do anything wild in here." Sven joked.

"I swear to arceus I wil…" Keith grumbled, face-palming.

"Oh hey Keith. Chairperson wanted to see you." Sven remembered.

"She does?" Keith blinked. "Uh…sure."

Keith left the room. Kate couldn't help but notice the puzzled/deep-in-thought look on his face. Chairperson Erma was an important angel. Was this an angel matters type thing? Maybe. Kate wondered what Keith and Erma would talk about…

"So Kate, if you ever need me and Wendy, we'll be three doors down." Sven said.

"Got it!" Kate nodded.

"I'll be in the other dorm wing." Issac told her. "My room's 7C if you need me."

"Shall we go introduce you to the rest of the Union crew?" Sven offered.

"Let's go!" Kate cheerfully accepted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith had to walk a few ways to find Erma. She wasn't on the third floor with the other operators, like she normally would be. Nor was she under the Tree of Harmony or with Professor Hastings. But Hastings did direct Keith over to the meeting room where the elderly lady was.

"Keith." Erma said upon his entrance. "Step inside. Make sure to lock the door behind you."

With a nod, Keith did so. Erma pulled up two seats, one of which Keith accepted and sat down in. So he was alone with Erma, an important angel who was known in the angel world for being wise and experienced. Keith had some respect for her for being knowledgeable. As great as it was meeting with Erma, it also made the redhead nervous. She did have some strong influences on the angel community. Say the word, Keith would be praised or shunned.

The last meeting wasn't entirely bad. A review about the duties of being an angel, following the code and reminding how important it was to protect Kate. Oh and the reminder for the angel report (which Keith ended up forgetting). But still. What would this meeting hold?

"I hope the accommodations are comfortable." Erma spoke.

"They are." Keith said. "But why…?"

"The single room? With Kate under serious threat from these evil teams, one could never be too careful. I want round the clock protection for her." Erma answered.

Ah. That explained it. Keith wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kate for that reason. And maybe another reason or two of his own.

"I called you here to say I'm proud. Kate's progress as a ranger has dramatically gone up. She earned her promotion as top ranger and it's thanks to your guidance. You've done a good job keeping her guarded and assisting her where needed." Erma told him.

"Thank you." Keith bowed his head.

"I do warn you, though, things will be tough. I made things a little easier, giving you a promotion alongside Kate. Not only can you consult with me when you need help but you'll have access to Issac and quicker research study." Erma continued.

Issac? She knew…? Hmmm…well she was smart and observant. And Keith might've mentioned it in the report.

"But to protect Kate from those villainous teams and support her when's ill, that's up to you entirely. You have one of the most important assignments in history. No room for mistakes." Erma warned.

"There won't be." Keith assured.

"Gabriel is already mad about Kate's powers going haywire back on Nabiki Beach." Erma reminded.

He _still_ hasn't dropped it? Damn jerk…

"Kate's powers are getting unstable but I'm helping work on a solution. In the meantime, give us more time to work things out and please be patient with Kate. Punish me in her place if you really have to." Keith said.

"I will make sure Kate won't suffer any more than she has to." Erma replied. "We'll be prepared should, or rather when she'll cause a power outage again like the last time."

Ack! She totally knew. I guess it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Remember your angel duties. They come before your ranger ones. And do what it takes to keep Kate safe." Erma concluded.

"I will. Thank you Erma." Keith rose from his seat.

He left the meeting room, rejoining the Union. Sven and Issac were coming from upstairs, laughing over something. Keith smiled, hearing only Kate's cute laugh. Being a guardian angel meant protecting the assignment from danger and keeping them safe. Keith, as such, would give his life in order for Kate to live on.

But when did the reasons shift? Now Keith would give anything to hear that sweet little laugh of hers again. He watched over her more than ever. If Keith had to die for her, he wouldn't hesitate. Even if it was getting his wings chopped off. When did angel responsibilities and his own emotions start to shift, merging together? When did protecting out of obligation become protecting out of care?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**In random news, I'm excited! After YEARS of waiting, it's finally coming! 'Hey You Pikachu' for the 3ds! Aw man the memories! Why didn't we get this BEFORE? Also Animal Crossing Jump Out for 3DS is a huge reason for excitement!...if they didn't postpone the release date AGAIN. I shall name my town Lilycove, after Hoenn (beaches, gigantic mall, lots of people, seems like a good name).**

…**am I rambling again? oops! Anyways, unlike the games I anticipate for, the next chapter shall release VERY soon!**


	45. The Rhythm & Motor

***digs through disaster room that is known as a 'bedroom'* **

**OH MY GOSH! My old Shadows of Almia gameguide! I remember this! How long's it been? *checks online* Wowzers! Coming up on **_**4**_** years! Ahhh…falling in love with this game 4 years ago.**

***flips through old gameguide***

**Huh. The words 'read', 'review', and 'enjoy' are all in there. Must be a sign.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"POSSESSED LAWNMOWER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Kate hazily woke up to shouting coming somewhere in the Union. What was going on again…? She remembered the top ranger initiation, tour of the building and then hanging out with everyone after that. The day ended with her and Keith going to bed in their new room. It wasn't so bad. Awkward at first but they managed to get some sleep; Keith was a good roommate. And he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping…

"HELP! ITS GONNA MOW US DOWN!"

"RUN RUN RUN!"

"HOW DO WE FIGHT THIS CRAZY THING!"

The yelling made him stir slightly before waking up groggy.

"What the heck is going on…?" Keith grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I heard possessed lawnmower but otherwise, no idea." Kate shrugged.

"KILL THE DAMN THING!"

"I CAN'T! IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED!"

"AW ARCEUS! ITS EVIL!"

"Please tell me I'm dreaming…" Keith groaned. "Or hallucinating. Coma? A weird fanfiction? Anything but reality?"

"Nope." Kate sweatdropped.

"Alright. Let's go check this out." Keith sighed, getting out of bed.

Kate got dressed in the bathroom quickly while Keith took the bedroom. After they changed and got their stylers, both rangers charged out the room, through the dorm halls and to the second floor. There, everything was chaos. Messes everywhere, people running (some crying) and pokemon panicking (as well as some of the people).

"Guys!"

Issac came running up to them; his mushroom hair frazzled and the coat having a burn mark on one sleeve.

"What's this about a possessed lawnmower?" Keith asked.

"There's this lawnmower going crazy on the Union! It's attacking people, destroying stuff and no one can stop it! Not one pokemon attack can harm it!" Issac panted, exhausted.

"So where's the psycho gardening tool anyways?" Kate looked around.

"It went upstairs. For now." Issac replied. "The thing's in motion all the time!"

"WATCH IT!"

"EEEEK!"

"ITS HEADING DOWNSTAIRS!"

Sure enough, tires screeching and a loud engine roar sounded from upstairs. It tore down the stairs and onto floor two. The lawnmower looked to be a normal, red, electric one; the kind you'd sit and drive. Looked pretty fancy. But something seemed off. Normal lawnmowers didn't have a strange glow surrounding it.

The lawnmower skidded to a halt, 'facing' the group of friends from across the room. Was it really possessed? Seemed like it. Cause from both sides, out came a pair of chainsaws.

"No sudden movements…" Issac whispered.

Both chainsaws rev'd up. The lawnmower went into some sort of crouching position, as if it were preparing to strike.

"…wait…" Kate shivered. "I feel something in the air. Something familiar…"

Her skin tingled, nerves getting jumpy. The air felt electrified. There also seemed to be a source of energy that seemed to be coming from the…

"LOOK OUT!"

Kate was yanked out of the way from the charging machine, into Keith's arms. The lawnmower screeched around a corner and was coming back for a second round. As Keith jumped, Kate squirmed free of his grasp and went to another corner. The rotom now faced her; choosing this ranger, above all others, as its next victim.

"KATE!" Keith called out.

With a slight smirk, Kate whipped out her styler and started to capture. The loops and friendship gauge started filling up. Everyone was alarmed at the fact Kate seemed to be capturing a lawnmower (and succeeding).

"Thought so." Kate smirked.

Dodging the many rampages made Kate feel like a matador. This lawnmower was tough! But Kate was a top ranger now! She was _tougher_! No way she'd lose to an inanimate…er… 'semi-animate' object. Within a few minutes, Kate was able to successfully capture the lawnmower!

"Victory!" Kate ranger posed.

The lawnmower sputtered and died. It's chainsaws retreated back into the machine and the engine soon silenced. Even the glow died. The machine was a regular lawnmower once more.

"Kate…how…?" Keith was stunned.

"Hey." Kate walked up to the lawnmower. "Why don't you come on out now?"

Everyone on the scene seemed confused by this. A moment or two passed in complete silence. There was a slight buzzing sound as an orange glow shyly came from within the lawnmower. It was a pokemon, as Kate suspected. A small one with an orange glow surrounding its red, pointed body. Looked to be an electric-ghost type.

"A pokemon!"

"What is it?"

"Looks weird…"

"That thing's been causing the trouble?"

"Better get it! Before it causes more rukus!"

"Yeah!"

The pokemon shrunk back, terrified. But Kate stepped between it and the others at the Union.

"Stop!" Kate cried out. "Don't hurt it! I know you're mad but it wasn't its fault!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Wendy blinked.

"It wrecked the base!" Sven pointed out.

"I don't think it was in control of its own actions." Kate said. "Poor thing was probably scared the entire time."

"And how do you know?" Another ranger questioned impatiently.

"I…I can just feel it." Kate answered truthfully.

The others looked around at each other, confused and wondering what they should do. Kate felt nervous. She knew this shy little pokemon wouldn't attack others. It was either scared senseless or forced to attack. Kate wasn't entirely sure how she knew. Felt like she could relate to this electric pokemon; to feel its energy and understand its feelings. Connection on a deeper level. Was it more than the ranger instincts at work here? Were the electric ones involved too?

"I believe you." Keith spoke up.

Kate smiled, relieved.

"I'm with Kate as well." Issac said.

"If she says the pokemons alright, then the pokemon checks out ok." Sven nodded.

"Same here." Wendy piped up.

One by one, the others in the Union base started to agree. They decided to leave the pokemon alone. Everyone either went off patrolling, operating or started to help clean up the extensive damage. Issac, Keith and Kate (with permission from Erma and Hastings) went off to the lab with the pokemon. Didn't take long for Issac to find out what the pokemon was.

"It's name is rotom." Issac informed. "This electric/ghost typeis hard to find; preferring either high tech cities or long-abandoned houses. Rotom has the power to infiltrate some machines, like what we've seen with the lawn mower earlier. Normally this pokemon is known to be troublesome, causing mischief wherever it goes. Though I see this one is more mild natured."

The rotom in question was hovering near Kate the entire time. Seemed shy and scared of other people.

"The Union doesn't seem like the place a rotom would hang out." Keith said.

"There shouldn't be _any _rotom for hundreds of miles. Rotom are only found in Sinnoh or Unova." Issac told him.

"Then what's it doing here?" Keith asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Issac sat down in one of the chairs. "I think it's more important to ask why it attacked the Union? Maybe out of fear? You seemed to think so, Kate."

"Kind of what I felt." Kate said.

"Hey, you said you could tell that this pokemon was good. How?" Keith questioned.

"Er…I…well…it sort of…" Kate stammered, trying to find the right words. "I could feel it. Something within me just let me know this rotom didn't mean to cause harm. That it was scared and attacked out of fear."

Issac pondered this. His face stared off into space, deep in thought.

"Is it possible that your electricity powers are also increasing your understanding of other electric types?" He muttered.

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"Tell me. Have you bonded more with electric types than any other?" Issac questioned.

"Um…" Kate thought it over. "I guess there was Chia. Instantly connected with her."

"_Heck yeah!"_ Chia cheered.

"Then there's Zap." Kate added.

"Sven's luxray doesn't trust many people. So maybe he sensed you were a good person." Keith remembered. "And I'm also remembering Kate liked to capture a lot of electric type pokemon to help with quests and missions. Sure she had other types but not as many of them."

"Are you suggesting my DNA has something to do with this?" Kate asked.

"It _might_." Issac responded. "Before, I assume you connected with electric types because you were similar to them. But I have a feeling with your DNA changing constantly, so is your comprehension and understanding of other electric type pokemon and their feelings. You, Kate, not only the power to destroy but also the power used for good."

Kate was silent. She held potential…if only she could wield it properly. As Caitlyn of the Unova Elite Four once said 'It's better to have no powers at all than powers you can't control'. The rotom curiously stared at Kate. Suddenly, it went up to one of the computer monitors and made it glow the same color as itself.

"Hey rotom? What're you doing?" Kate asked.

The rotom buzzed. Everyone watched as the screen turned to gray; a gold logo appearing in the middle of the screen. The group knew right away whose logo it was.

"Team Galactic!" They gasped.

"Did _they_ bring you to Almia?" Kate asked rotom.

"_Bzzzt."_ Rotom nodded solemnly.

"But why? Why bring a rotom to Almia?" Keith questioned.

"_Bzzzzt…"_ Rotom shivered, looking at the floor.

Kate got an idea. She felt her fingertips to rotom's 'neck' and concentrated. After about a minute, she got a full reading.

"Rotom's electric energy feels…how do I put this?...empty." Kate said. "Some of it was regained through regeneration over time. But not by much. Probably enough energy to slip into an object and attack out of fear. Something, or someone, drained rotom's energy. And I've got a feeling Galactic had something to do with it."

"You can tell all _that_?" Issac exclaimed.

"She's a special one, isn't she?" Keith grinned proudly.

"Well what I can't tell is, why." Kate said. "Why drain rotom's energy?"

"They're after you, Kate." Keith reminded. "If Issac says you have more power than that large number percent of pokemon, then why settle for this lil guy?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Issac interrupted. "What are you talking about? Is Galactic after Kate or something?"

Keith and Kate took a few minutes to clue the genius in on all three teams coming after Kate for electric powers. Not to mention the fact Kincaid was secretly evil the entire time (which shocked Issac greatly). After several minutes…

"Alright. So if each team is after Kate, they must be planning something big. If they want electricity, they'd capture dozens of electric type pokemon or even be daring and try for a legend. But to go for Kate? There's something up their sleeve." Issac explained.

"If they want me still, why go for rotom?" Kate asked.

"Probably because they needed an energy source _right now_. And if they don't have you, they'd go for something with a vast amount of power." Issac replied. "Team Galactic hasn't had much action as of late. Most of the chaos and such is credited to Dim Sun and Rocket. Although, if rotom was drained recently and is here now, it's assumed that they're back from wherever it was. And if Galactic makes a move, it might be soon."

The door to the research room opened.

"And here is our research room with state of the art…"

"Kate? Keith? ISSAC?"

The trio turned to the doorway and gasped. Standing there, next to Murph, was none other than the last member of their school-group.

"Rhythmi!" The three exclaimed.

The blond operator charged forth and gave them a gigantic hug (Keith noticed Issac blushing in the process).

"Oh my gosh! What're you guys doing here?" Rhythmi asked, excited.

"Keith and I were promoted to top ranger! And Issac works for the Union!" Kate told her.

"That's great!" Rhythmi cheered. "And I bet you're doing so much important work, Issac!"

"Er…yeah! Been busy with all sorts of research…" Issac sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I take it you're the new operator here?" Keith assumed.

"Yep! They said I was doing a great job and wanted my help here! I also remember them saying something about bringing a group back together so I guess that meant us!" Rhythmi told them but then noticed rotom. "Hm? Now whose this little pokemon?"

"Oh a rotom sort of went nuts earlier and attacked the base." Kate explained. "I managed to capture it and keep it under control."

Rotom ducked behind Kate, trying to hide itself from Rhythmi.

"Awww! So cute!" Rhythmi squealed. "How could _this _little bundle of adorableness destroy stuff?"

"You'd be surprised…" Kate heard Keith mutter.

"Er Rhythmi?" Murph spoke up from his spot at the door. "Shall we continue the tour and get to your operator duties?"

"Sure thing!" Rhythmi replied. "Gotta run. But let's catch up later!"

"S-sounds great!" Issac said, his face a tad pink.

Rhythmi went back to Murph who took her away for their tour. Issac relaxed a moment or two after she left. The blond genius was temporarily stunned, unable to snap back to reality on his own.

"So we were talking about Galactic?" Kate said.

"Hm? Oh yes! Right!" Issac shook his head. "They'll most likely make their move at any moment. Especially if the evidence shown here is correct."

"What about Rocket and Dim Sun?" Keith asked.

"Team Rocket's plan with their air ship was a failure so I assume they'll retreat for now till something else comes up. It'll be a bit before we can worry about them. As for Dim Sun, they've been causing minor chaos left and right. When they strike? It can be at any time, really." Issac answered.

"So right now we focus more on Galactic while watching Dim Sun on occasion?" Kate guessed.

"Sounds about right." Issac nodded.

"Should we tell the base that Galactic might strike back soon?" Kate asked.

"We can't! Your powers will be exposed!" Keith intervened.

"Not necessarily. I can say I've scanned rotom for any possible damage and tell them the machine gave these results. The rest is just deductive reasoning. No one ever has to know the truth." Issac informed.

"What do you think Kate?" Keith asked.

….

"Go for it." Kate replied.

"Great! I'll print up some scientific notes and present this to the professor within the next hour or two." Issac began typing.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith had only managed to squeeze in two or three quests by the time his and Kate's stylers rang. Rhythmi, their assigned operator, called to tell them the base was needed for a meeting. Nothing new. Issac had relayed the info to Professor Hastings who gave everyone else the information. All the top rangers were given orders to investigate both Galactic and Dim Sun.

Things were about to get interesting.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***has been reading the guide***

**Good gameplay, nice to have quest & pokemon list. And the art! Forgot all about it! Keith is so adorable (we need more game art of him)! Rhythmi's good. Crawford's good….Luana looks a bit older than I remembered. And all these quest scenes are just great. Could use work on expressions but otherwise, I love these!**

***keeps reading***

…**..hey….HEY! What is **_**this**_**! NO! Just, **_**no**_**! Issac isn't evil! He was misguided! Why does his art look devious and his info say he was evil? THAT IS NOT TRUE! And…oh geez… does this say Kincaid was in the Chroma Highlands? No he wasn't! He wasn't seen again till the wailord mission! And look at all these choppy sentences, spelling errors and mistakes. I mean I make mistakes but this is **_**WAY**_** too much. HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE NOT GET THE GUIDE RIGHT! WHO THE HECK IS THE EDITOR? I DEMAND JUSTICE!**

**Chia: And they didn't even draw my good side! HMPTH! **

**You readers wait here. I won't be long….you'll get your updated chapter just as soon as I take care of things.**

**Chia: Whoa whoa **_**whoa**_**! I didn't know **_**you**_** had a dark side!**

…**what? I was just going to write an angry letter.**

**Chia: …. *sweatdrop***


	46. Romance, Action and Epicness!

**Huh. Few spelling errors last chapter. Whoops!**

**I'll be starting up an Almia crossover soon; to double up this fanfic and another one for added joy. So keep an eye out for that!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Keith! I can't see a darn thing! Just tell me where you're taking me."

"Oh come on! And spoil the surprise?"

"I nearly tripped on the steps!"

"Pfft."

"If you start laughing again, I swear I'll…"

"Alright, open your eyes!"

"…IM WEARING A BLINDFOLD."

"Oh yeah. There. _Now_ open your eyes!"

Kate giggled and opened her eyes. Past the thick grove of trees was a clearing. It was a large area that looked to the south of Almia. The cliff edge let Kate see a small amount of forest followed by the vast ocean. With it being early evening, it was a great view to watch the sky change colors.

"Wow…" Kate gasped in awe.

"It's on the other side of the river across from the Union. You know, Dream River?" Keith told her. _(_**AUTHORS NOTE**_**:**__ I do not know if the river really is called Dream River or not. Credit goes to PokemonGirl14 for name.) _"I was walking and got lost during one of those quests. Figured this place would be perfect to…er…spend some time alone."

Kate blushed.

"A-assuming you'd _want_ to!" Keith added quickly, embarrassed.

"Of course I would. I really like you, Keith." Kate said, her voice a tad shy.

Keith smiled and pulled something out from his pockets. Within a handkerchief were several chocolate chip cookies! Kate's favorite!

"Er..um…" Kate struggled to speak. "Kate? You want a, um, have a picnic?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Kate whispered, touched.

Keith nodded, his face burning as brightly as Kate's. Kate, touched by this, gave Keith a quick kiss on the lips. Locking arms, she sat them both down on the grass. The two nibbled on the cookies and watched as the sky turned to a gorgeous array of colors. Everything was peaceful and quiet. No words needed to be said. As long as Keith was beside her, it was enough for Kate.

Shiiiinnneeee!

Kate felt a slight tingle on her skin. A familiar white glow surrounded her body, making her yelp in surprise. Her ranger uniform shifted, transforming into a white sun dress with white flats to match. Kate's hair tumbled down her shoulders, turning into it's natural orange color.

"Ack!" Keith froze. "I am _so_ sorry!"

"You did this?" Kate questioned, looking at her new attire.

"I-I was thinking about you. And….and how you're beautiful both inside and out. And that's why I lo-…like you so much." Keith mumbled, flushed. "I guess my powers accidentally activated. Sorry…"

"I-it's ok!" Kate squeaked. "But you honestly think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do." Keith murmured, gentle enough to make Kate melt.

"Well…I….I'm not so…you're…." Kate stumbled over her words. "T-t-thank you."

"Should I change you back?" Keith asked.

"Actually…" Kate gulped. "If you see my inner beauty, then would it be ok to see yours?"

"Huh?" Keith was lost.

"You're an angel. That's your true self and I accept it. I'll always accept you, no matter what. And I want to see you for who you really are, just as you do with me." Kate timidly confessed. "So…please? Even for a moment?"

Keith stared at her for the longest of times. He then glanced all around the area, carefully. Seeing no one was there, Keith closed his eyes and exhaled as his muscles relaxed. Kate watched as the white glow surrounded him. Keith's clothes turned to the same guardian angel uniform she had seen once before (back at school). The laurels appeared in his messy red spikes. From his back, a pair of wings stretched out. They were a bright white with silver sparkles. So amazing!

"Kate? Kate? You there?"

Took a minute or five for Kate's brain to snap and let her speak.

"I…I never got a good look at you in angel form. You look so handsome!" Kate said. "This is the real you, underneath the human disguise."

"Yep…" Keith sheepishly shrugged.

Their eyes met; her sparkling blue orbs stared into his radiant green spheres. They wrapped their arms around each other, embracing. Keith's hand brushed a stray orange lock from Kate's eyes, then smoothing the side of her face. The two leaned forward, their eyes slowly closing as the space before them grew smaller and smaller. Their lips were about to meet…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"ACK!" Both fell-over, anime style.

Startled, Keith transformed into human guise and his energy manipulation on Kate wore off. Frantic, Keith answered his styler.

"Er…Keith here!" He said. "What's up?"

"You and Kate get over to the Chroma Highlands right away!" Rhythmi said. "We've got Galactic on the move and top rangers are needed!"

"We're on our way! We'll be at the Chroma Highlands in no time!" Keith assured with confidence. "No problem whatsoever!"

"….you don't know where the Chroma Highlands are, do you?" Rhythmi sighed.

"Is she psychic?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Like a slowbro." Keith muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rhtyhmi snapped. "And the highlands are to the east of Altru Park. Head down the pathway. You can't miss it. And considering there are black storm clouds suddenly gathering around that area, I don't think you'll get lost so easily."

"Great! We'll join Sven and Wendy in a few!" Keith said, hanging up. "Shall we go defeat some Galactic jerks, my dear?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Chroma Highlands were known for being a great place to hike and see the sights. A peaceful, sunny area home to many pokemon. It was a valley to the normal eye, but it was rumored to contain ancient ruins from eons ago. Such a great place….up until Galactic showed up.

"So dark storm clouds naturally gather around the highest mountain points when an evil team attacks?" Kate sweatdropped as she ran towards the highlands.

"_It's __pokemon__. You really expected anything differen_t?" Chia pointed out. _"I mean we did just appear out of nowhere after the scene changed from romance to this."_

"So Galactic must be going all out on this plan." Keith said. "What on earth could they possibly be up to?"

"_Probably unleashing the final part to the master plan."_ Wave responded. _"Wow…is the author really killing them off __now__?"_

"_Not surprising actually."_ The pachirisu rolled her eyes. _"With the few cameos we've gotten and the fourth wall starting to break, I'm surprised __I__ haven't been killed off somehow."_

(**Author's Note:** Reason I haven't killed off Chia is because of popular fanbase and practical purposes. Though believe me, it's been _very_ tempting.)

"_OH SCREW YOU!"_ Chia yelled to the sky.

"Are our pokemon going nuts or something?" Kate blinked.

"Better focus on the task at hand." Keith shook his head. "And stay on guard. Galactic's probably still after you and I am _not_ losing you now."

Kate gave a nod and kept up the pace with her partner. Getting closer to the mountains, Kate felt the air feeling different. Mountain air that contained slight amounts of electricity. But not the kind that signaled rain coming. More like an evil organization up to no good and out to wreck havoc on the land (and/or world) below.

"Hey guys!" Wendy ran over. "Glad you can make it! These Galactic grunts are crawling all over the place…"

"So what's going on?" Keith asked.

"From what's gathered so far, all the low grunts are here while admins get higher up. The boss and his trio are up at the highest point." Wendy replied. "What they're planning, I got no idea. Doesn't seem good though."

"Where's Sven?" Kate looked around.

"He thinks he found a lead in the ruin tunnels so he's looking through there. Of course he leaves me to do the hard work and take out the grunts." Wendy grinned, cracking her knuckles. "Not that I_ mind_ teaching these creeps a lesson…"

"Now you're talking!" Keith got pumped up.

"You two head up that mountain. I'll free the pokemon and meet you up there." Wendy told them.

"Roger!" The two rangers gave a quick salute before charging through the valley.

The valley of the Chroma Highlands were very bumpy and full of surprises. Pokemon were hiding from the Galactic team except for the wild and ever-attacking carnivine. The place would probably be good for working out…of course when there was danger at every turn. Racing across the highlands? Challenging but exhilarating! Hiking up the tallest mountain in the area? Not so easy. Within a little bit of the way, Kate was starting to lose steam. She wasn't alone. Keith wasn't a strong climber either.

"Hey Kate?" Keith spoke up. "You notice the lack of grunts?"

"Now that you mention it, we haven't encountered any at all." Kate realized.

"I saw one dude at a distance but he ran off. Wimp." Keith chuckled. "But seriously, Wendy said this place was full of them. And if you look down below, more are coming out now. Add in the fact there aren't any admins on this mountain either."

"Weird. So is this luck or poor planning?" Kate questioned.

"Why question it?" Keith smirked. "Their loss, our gain."

At that moment, the two noticed an abundance of murkrow on the ground.. Galactic seemed to be ordering them to use a move of some sort. Black mist started to spread all over the highlands! Within a minute, Kate couldn't see any of the ground below.

"Gah! Those jerks!" Keith growled.

"They must be stopping anyone else from reaching the top." Kate said.

"Well too bad cause we're going to be there." Keith pompously responded.

"You think Wendy will be ok?" Kate asked.

"Did you see how she twisted Sven's arm that one time?" Keith sweatdropped. "I _know_ she'll be fine. Wendy's pretty tough, if you haven't noticed."

Both rangers continued scaling the cliff. Seemed to get harder and harder as they went up. Kate noted that she might want to practice on Peril Cliffs sometime, should the climbing issue ever come up again. Thunder echoed across the sky. The air got more 'shocky' as Kate climbed higher. Her nerves alarmed her, telling the girl something was seriously wrong. Whatever Galactic planned to do, it couldn't be good. Enough motivation to keep on going.

At the halfway point, the rangers stopped on a stable ledge for a slight break.

"_Kekekeke…"_

"Keith?" Kate cringed. "Did you hear something?"

"Hm? Not anything too unusual. Why?" Keith asked.

Well Kate thought she did. And why did it almost feel something was lurking around, sneaking closer and closer? This was way too strange.

"_Kekekeke!"_

In a flash, something struck Kate's back and wriggled through her system. Her muscles froze, suddenly as cold as a glacier, while skin twitched like it was electricity but…a different kind. Kate started glowing purple with green orbs hovering around her body. It hurt so much! An sore, heavy pain ached throughout her body.

"Kate!" Keith exclaimed, worried. "What's happening to you?"

Kate tried to move but found she couldn't. No part of her would budge, like she was a concrete statue. As if she was no longer in control of her own body anymore.

"K-…keith!" It was hard to even speak; getting harder to breathe. "…can't….move….please he-help…"

"Don't worry!" Keith started to come over to her. "I'll…."

WHAM!

Out of nowhere, something struck Keith with a heavy blow. The impact sent the guy flying off the cliff and down into the dark mist below.

"KEITH!" Kate screamed, horrified.

"Ha! Not so tough without your man around, eh?"

Kate couldn't turn her head to see who it was that was coming. She heard pokemon wings flapping, then landing behind her. Someone stepped off of the pokemon and started to walk over to her. Their steps seemed off somehow…? At least to Kate it did. It was a moment before the person appeared in Kate's line of vision. An older girl in a Galactic space themed dress. Her hair was colored like Keith's. In her hands, an odd keystone.

"Haven't seen you since the ship accident." The girl huffed. "Course I didn't even get to see your face way back when."

Ship accident? Wait a sec…

"You're….y-you're the girl who…got….shot!" Kate realized.

"Only in the leg." The girl rolled her eyes. "Name's Mars. And I'm here to escort you to my master. After all, we can't start the show without you."

"Nev…er…" Kate groaned.

"Hmpth. Still got spunk? Well you don't exactly have a choice in this." Mars smirked, pulling out a strange stone. "Know of the odd keystone? I brought mine all the way from Sinnoh. And right now, the pokemon who lives inside this stone is controlling your body."

Kate was speechless. Partially cause her throat was slightly constricted by this force controlling her and also the shock she was being controlled by a pokemon inside of her.

"Spirittomb! Bring her to the honchcrow. We're going on a little ride." Mars ordered.

The spirittomb forced Kate's feet to move; to turn around and walk towards the honchcrow resting some feet away. Kate tried to resist, making the movements slower. Still, spirittomb was strong enough to make her walk when Kate really didn't want to.

"Stop fighting it. Sheesh." Mars huffed. "You're only dragging out your demise."

"You…can't….stop the rangers…." Kate forced the words from her throat. "We'll…put an end…t-t-to Team Galac…tic…."

Mars snickered. "Really? Any rangers on the ground will be lost in that heavy fog. And the only one who had a chance of saving you was knocked away. You rangers stopping us? Not a chance."

Spirittomb forced Kate to climb the honchcrow. She sat in the front and became still again, motionless. Felt like Kate's will was trapped inside the frozen shell that she lost control of. Mars hopped behind her and commanded honchcrow to fly up the mountain.

Kate grew worried. She was closer and closer to the evil plans of Team Galactic. They were going to use her as an energy source for something. Kate didn't know what but she knew she'd find out soon. And no matter what, she'd be forced into bringing Almia, and possibly the world, into darkness and destruction. Wendy and Sven were on the ground, unable to see where they were going and surrounded by goons. They might not reach the mountain in time. And Keith? Poor Keith….he was knocked off the mountain! He could be killed! Or at least break every bone in his body! If Kate were able, a few tears would've formed in her eyes. The very thought of Keith suffering was too much for her to take.

Closer and closer to the top of the mountain. Closer and closer to Galactic's sinister plan.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Some areas I wrote were in a rush due to it being late night and me desperately needing sleep to function. SORRY! Uploaded this hastily cause when I finished writing, I fell asleep on keyboard and was nearly late for this thing I needed to be at. So next chapter will be coming very soon! Can't very well leave this cliff-hanger, huh?**

**Authors note; spirittombs ability to control bodies of others? It might not be in the anime or main series games but I did get it from**_** a**_** game. Ever play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? It's in Explorers of the Sky when….whoop! Can't reveal spoilers!**


	47. Time & Space

**SO WE COME TO THE DRAMATIC CLIMAX!...of the Galactic team anyways. Kate's been kidnapped and Keith's sent falling to his death. What happens next? Read, review and enjoy y'all!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Honchcrow landed onto the top of the mountain, within a midst of swirling clouds of lightning. Thunder echoed everywhere. Kate found there were ancient ruins scrawled into the ground tiles and a few worn stone pillars. Interesting place. Why hadn't she seen this before? Oh well. Focus more on the evil team that greeted her. Saturn was a familiar face and Kate might've heard of Jupiter, little miss pink hair. But the taller, older guy with the short light blue hair Kate had never heard of.

Mars got off honchcrow first, then ordered spirittomb to get Kate off. Spirittomb forced Kate to walk onto the mountain, stopping a few feet in front of older man.

"I take it….you're the boss?" Kate struggled to speak.

"You are correct. My name is Cyrus and I rule over Team Galactic." The man introduced himself. "And you're Kate, the electric girl sought after by not just my team but others as well."

Kate wanted to respond with a sarcastic comment but she was overpowered by the spirittomb. Made her weak, unable to fight back or barely let her breathe.

"Have you ever wondered what life would be without strife? Because the human, and pokemon, spirit is weak and incomplete, strife was created. It was what ruined…no…is continuing to ruin the world. All these negative emotions have destroyed the light that is life." Cyrus spoke.

A pause. Kate was wondering what this guy meant. Kind of weird.

"Imagine it. An entirely new world, were time flowed properly and space expanded to vast greatness. Where strife and needless emotions are eliminated. That is my dream. To create that world." Cyrus went on.

Kate wanted to get a better look at things. She was only able to turn her head just slightly but was shocked at what she saw. Laying in a crumpled heaps off to the side were three small pokemon. Kate remembered them from the myths! Lake pokemon Mesperitt, Uxie and Azelf. They looked like they were nearly dead! Poor little things might be taking their last breaths!

"Y-you monster….what d-did you do…to them…?" Kate questioned.

"Do you actually care about those pokemon? Are you wasting emotions on pokemon you don't even know. Foolish rangers. Your desire to save pokemon and humans really are illogical and irrational." Cyrus sighed. "Pity and compassion are wasted emotions. Only products of the weak and disillusioned heart. This is why I abandoned emotions long ago. Because they're mere illusions that fade within time. Tell me, do hearts not heal in time? Does sorrow soon become happiness and vice versa?"

Kate wanted to object, to make Cyrus see that emotions weren't useless. She wanted to speak out against this and stop him from making any foolish decisions. Emotions were needed! They made the world a better place; even the bad ones. Besides, wasn't he causing strife himself? Founding Team Galactic who caused nothing but harm since stepping foot in Almia? And about to cause strife now with his actions?

"I had my minions capture pokemon for our personal use and prepare to capture those three pokemon. We had to blow up the three lakes of Sinnoh to get them. I extracted their red orbs in order to create this." Cyrus held up a red chain of sorts. "The Red Chain will pry open the portals for me to summon the deities of time and space. They will be what shape my world."

"Argh…" Kate moaned in pain. "Then….why….me…?"

"Ah, you are the key ingredient. See, the ritual is to be done on Mt. Cornet, where creation was rumored to be started. But my team was thwarted by a trainer, putting us on watch by the Sinnoh Defense Force and some international agencies. To focus on our plan more, we abandoned Sinnoh and chose Almia for it's pristine location, lack of attention and the high mountains." Cyrus explained. "Alas, there is a catch. See, the ritual had requirements if done elsewhere. One being a high mountaintop. Second is to gather a high power source which will give more energy to the chains and open the portals."

Kate was starting to see where this was going.

"Normal electric type pokemon can never match up to the energy needed for this. Even a hundred won't do. And capturing a legendary electric type pokemon? It may provide a significant amount of power but for this to work for sure, we'd need more. And when we stumbled across your information, Kate, we decided you'd be perfect for this." Cyrus went on.

"I…won't do…it…" Kate resisted.

"You won't have any choice in the matter." Cyrus said. "The time has come, at long last. I've waited so long for this moment. Red Chain, absorb the energy for your true power to be unlocked!"

Cyrus held the Red Chain over his head, high in the air. The Red Chain glowed and launched a red lightning bolt straight at Kate. Spirittomb released Kate the split second before the lightning bolt hit Kate straight in the chest. She screamed, feeling intense pain ring out from across her body. This hurt….so much! It was agony! Her skin felt like it was on fire! The Red Chain was sucking her energy from deep within her, like a drinking straw.

"Yes….YES! More power!" Cyrus shouted.

Kate couldn't fight against this. She was feeling weaker and weaker. For a moment, she thought she saw a bright white light. Her own life force was in the electricity and it was being stolen away. Seemed to last an eternity.

Finally, the lightning bolt let go. Kate, her skin now cold and numb, fell to her knees. She lifted her head to see Cyrus standing with the Red Chain, which glowed brighter than before.

"Red Chain, I command you relinquish your power to me!" Cyrus called out. "I summon Dialga, keeper of time, and Palkia, guardian of space!"

The Red Chain floated from Cyrus' grasp. It stretched into a loop, circling around the main with a high-pitched buzz. Kate saw the Red Chain grow brighter and brighter till the entire mountain top was bathed in scarlet; the chain itself vanished into the air. Several feet from Cyrus, two tiny black orbs descended from the clouds. The ground began to shake violently as these orbs grew into bubble-like spheres. Purple lightning crackled from them as the earthquakes grew more intense. Kate could barely hear her styler ringing over the noise.

A light lavender line appeared from both spheres. From them, two pokemon stepped out. Kate had seen them before from old story books and Sinnoh myths. On the left, the mighty Dialga. And the right, powerful Palkia. The masters of time and space themselves were now standing on the top of the mountain. A white mist surrounded their feet, swirling similar to a galaxy shape.

"Time and Space…you have the power to control them, Dialga and Palkia. And now that power belongs to me. You will do my bidding! We will eliminate this imperfect world, crushing its ugliness and all that is incomplete. Together we'll create a new world of perfection, void of spirit and emotion." Cyrus spoke.

"No…don't do it…" Kate coughed.

Cyrus glanced in her direction. "You've caused trouble for Team Galactic, Kate. If you only complains of-operated, maybe I'd let you share in this new world with me. But no. You have too much of a spirit to join me in my perfect world. All spirits will disappear once this worlds destroyed. It will be ripped away from you and all that you love. It is time! My dream is now a reality!"

The red glow dimmed to black. Kate felt the air getting heavy and thick, like a ton of weights.

"What's this I feel?" Cyrus looked around, feeling the effects as well. "A pressure? Something….something's enraged?"

He and Kate looked towards the space separating them from Dialga and Palkia, who started to look nervous. At first, nothing except a peculiar silence. But then, a dark spot appeared. It started growing, expanding. Several spots appeared and bonded together to create a pool of darkness. The legendary pokemon shifted back, away from this new spot. From the darkness, two glowing red dots appeared. They blinked before a cry rang out.

"_Garooouuuuuuuuuu…."_

The eyes started to come out of the pool, causing a wave of energy to burst. It caused the columns to twist and distort into strange shapes unseen before. A strange being was stretching from the darkness. Kate didn't even know what it was. It seemed to be made of the darkness it came from, with glowing red talons that matched its eyes. The thing stretched high above the others, at least 20 something feet tall.

"Interesting." Cyrus commented, not reacting too much to the new development. "So there really is a pokemon that can only appear as a shadow."

"_Gaaaarooooouuuuuu!"_

The shadow spread out its talons, revealing to be wings that resembled a demon almost. It splashed some dark spots onto the mountain. Cyrus didn't appear to be fazed with the shadow staring down at him. Kate shivered uncontrollably, feeling scared of this being she had never seen before. This didn't seem good.

"This effort is nothing short of rashness. I have harnessed Palkia and Dialga's powers after all." Cyrus huffed.

He didn't notice the shadow changing its stance. Almost like a pokemon about to pounce on its prey in the wild. Kate grew nervous, her terror growing as this thing was preparing to launch its attack.

"I, Cyrus, the master of space and time, won't have any interererererere…!"

Cyrus didn't finish his sentence. The creature launched itself at him and spread its darkness across the area. Kate felt her head getting struck and she lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was seeing Cyrus being spirited away and the enraged cry of the shadow creature itself.

"_GARRRRUUUUUUOOOOAAAAAA!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith heard the roar of a pokemon as he, Sven and Wendy were approaching the top of the mountain. Getting knocked off? Nothing to worry about. It took two seconds to get over the hurt and initial shock. Once within the black, impossible-to-see-through smog, Keith unfolded his angel wings and smoothly glided to safety. He retracted the wings and the angel sense were off the chart, getting worse and worse as time passed. Keith ran into the other top rangers, who were blocked off from the mountain by stupid grunts. After helping take them down, they all made their way up.

"What the…" Keith gasped, shocked at the sight.

The stone pillars were twisted up funny with rocks and ruins crumbled. Three Galactic admins laid unconscious on the ground. Behind them? A swirling black vortex with purple lightning dangerously dancing around it. What the heck happened up here? And where was Kate? She was nowhere in sight! Keith's senses couldn't make heads or tails of it. It said she was 'here' yet she wasn't. This was making him edgy, tensed up.

"Hey!" Wendy and Sven ran over to the admins.

Keith went to the red-haired one he met before. Mars, wasn't it? Her face was incredibly pale and she broke into a cold sweat.

"The guy's fine. Just unconscious!" Sven said.

"Same with the girl!" Wendy responded.

Mars moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She gasped, sitting straight up and trembling. Her head darted all over the place as if scanning the area. It was as if she had seen something terrible, something no one was meant to see. This was the arrogant woman from before? Didn't seem like it.

"I-is it gone…?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"T-t-th…that thing…" Mars hiccupped. "It came and…and it….it did….I…."

She seemed to quiver even harder and her face was whiter than a ghost sheet.

"It took them…" Mars' voice was barely heard.

"What took them? Whose them?" Keith questioned.

"It took them….into that portal…." Mars pointed to the vortex. "M-my master and…and that girl…they're gone…taken…."

A girl? It had to be Kate.

"What happened? What took Kate? _Tell me_!" Keith glared at her intensely, wanting an answer.

"….a shadow….a nightmare…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Anyone play Pokemon Platinum? Then you totally know what's coming up! Remember the Spear Pillar scene where Giratina appeared? Scared the heck out of me when I played the game. And scared me again after revisiting the clip. Look it up. Totally worth it! **

**And your next chapter shall be around the corner! Soon! But of course to you guys, it just doesn't come soon enough does it?**


	48. Dungeon of Distorted Darkness

**Took a bit longer than expected to write this! Would've made it longer but I couldn't let you guys wait **_**too**_** long! Here we continue the epic story! Kate's been kidnapped by a dark force along with Cyrus while Keith's trying to figure out whats going on. Read, review and be amazed!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Nnnngg…."

Kate moaned, a dull pain echoing throughout her head. Felt like the room was spinning. She sat up and rubbed her temples, trying to remember what happened. There was the mountain and Cyrus. Then the pokemon of time and space came. After that? Everything was fuzzy. Sinister shadows…a pair of glowing red eyes….screams….then darkness.

"Maybe the mountain air's making me dizzy…" Kate mumbled.

She opened her eyes. But she wasn't on a mountain anymore. Didn't look like she was _anywhere_ anymore. What kind of place was _this_? The air was a thick dark purple with blackness in it. The ground was hard rocks of orange and black. Even stranger, they were separate platforms that were hovering in mid-air! All of them were designed a peculiar way, as if the laws of physics don't apply. There were levels of these rocks and unusual landmarks. Even the air was different; filled with heavy pressure.

"What. The. Hell…" Kate gasped, shocked by her surroundings.

The ranger pinched herself once. Twice. Three times. She wasn't dreaming. This was for real.

"Aw man…please tell me I'm not dead…" Kate sweatdropped.

She saw her capture styler still resting on her wrist. Kate started typing things into her fine styler. The map was out of commission, unable to tell where she was. So much for that approach. And there wasn't any pokemon around for a capture. Actually, there didn't seem to be any other living thing around. So Kate's last option was to call the others for help. She tried to get Keith through voicemail.

"Come on…please work…" Kate whispered.

KGGGGHHHTTTHHHH!

Tons of static. Getting a signal was near impossible. Kate still prayed that this would work. That she'd have even a tiny speck of light in this dark situation."

"KGGGGH….Kate?...Kate is that you?"

"Keith!" Kate was able to breathe again.

"Kate!...KGGGGHHHHH…Kate! Your signal's wea- KGGGGHHHHH and Rhythmi lost your map loca- KGGGGHHHHH…what happened?" Keith asked.

"I…I don't know!" Kate told him. "I'm in this weird, twisted place. Aw Keith you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!"

"Good to hear you too. Thank arceus you're…KGGGGHHHH"

"Hey i- KGGGGH –at rookie?"

"Kate! KGGGGHHHH!"

Sven and Wendy's voices were faintly heard. At least Kate could talk to her friends. Granted the reception wasn't at its best but she was able to make out what everyone was saying.

Wendy: _Where'd you go?_

Kate: No idea…I think I was taken someplace else. And I'm not exactly liking it.

Keith: _Any idea where?_

Kate: Not really. It's as if time flows freely and space is distorted. Like the rules of the universe are shattered. I'm seeing levitating rocks as we speak.

Wendy: _Say what?_

Sven: _Ok let's back up. You don't know where you are. But how'd you get to that place?_

Kate: It's a bit hazy…but I remember the Galactic boss bringing forth Dialga and Palkia. Then this 'being' of sorts. And…and it did something to the boss. Must've taken me along with it.

Sven: _Dialga and Pakia!_

Wendy: _Aren't they legendary pokemon?_

Sven: _Yeah I've read up on them in Sinnoh myths. Ancient deities of time and space. Extremely powerful._

Keith: _….Kate? Do you remember what this pokemon looked like?_

Kate: Ummmm….well….it appeared as a shadow that dripped like darkness. It's wings were all grotesque with sharp blood-red talons. Same color for the eyes. Maybe it's a feeling but I think it's related to Dialga and Palkia somehow.

Wendy: _Never heard of a pokemon like that. You sure it was that?_

Kate: Pretty sure.

Keith: _…..Kate, you have to get out of there. NOW._

Kate: Keith I…

Keith: _Do you see an exit?_

Kate looked around. Nothing to the sides as far as she could see. Not a thing up either. But looking down, Kate saw a swirling mass of gray clouds below on what appeared to be the lower level. It circled one particular spot.

Kate: There's a chance I might know where it is. I could go check.

Keith: _Kate you've gotta be ca-_

KGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

The communication was cut off. Signal was completely dead. Kate tried to regain it but nothing worked. She was on her own once more.

"Well…" Kate gulped. "I guess I better find that exit…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith paced the mountaintop, extremely anxious. Kate's description of the world and the shadow were short but redhead knew enough to know what was going on. And this was definitely _not good_. Keith had to get her out of there! And fast! If it got ahold of her…aw no! This was bad, this was bad, this was _REALLY _bad!

"Damn it. We can't get through!" Wendy said in frustration.

"Calm down. We'll try again in a bit. Or maybe she'll call back." Sven assured.

Everyone turned to the vortex. It seemed to be growing, distorting the mountain pillars even more. Was this distortion spreading? If it was, bad news. Keith had to get Kate out and shut that thing down as fast as possible. He walked over and reached his hand out.

"Keith, wait!"

"ACK!"

Keith was nearly barbequed! The lightning surrounding the portal shocked him, almost as it were trying to pull his molecules apart!

"Watch it!" Sven shouted. "That vortex is way too unstable! It could dissolve you if you're exposed too long!"

"Well I can't allow Kate to be trapped in that weird world! We've got to do something!" Keith argued.

"_Kyuuuuuunnnnnn."_

Three pokemon, who had been sleeping off to the side, had woken up at some point. Now they were glowing yellow, blue and red while circling the top of the mountain. The red glow floated down in front of Keith; it was Mesperitt, being of emotion. Keith knew the other two must be Uxie and Azelf. All three were considered Sinnoh myths…but every angel knew they existed. The angels and lake guardians were more connected than you'd think.

Mesperitt looked Keith over curiously. She tipped her head and studied him.

"_Kyyyyuuuuuun!"_

The pokemon waves its paws around and suddenly, Keith was wrapped in a red bubble of light! She must've seen Keith was a guardian angel. Mesperitt pointed to the vortex urgently.

Keith got the message. "You want me to go in there?"

"_Kyun." _

"Hey Keith." Sven spoke up. "Good luck in there."

"Make sure you get Kate back here safe and sound." Wendy said.

"No need to worry." Keith assured.

Mesperitt lifted the bubble with her psychic abilities. Keith held his breath, hoping this would worth. The pink pokemon sent the bubble straight through the crackling electricity and powerful dark void. Keith wanted to hold on to something during the wild ride but found himself unable to. He had to hope for the best as his bubble was tossed around wildly, going all over the place. As Keith neared the entrance to the other world, he shifted into angel form. He was going to need to be in top form for this dangerous mission.

"Don't worry Kate. I'm on my way."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate would find that being in this strange new world wasn't all bad. Weird, lonely, cold and threat of danger ahead…but still pretty cool. With the laws of physics broken, she could do so much! Like jump on rocks like stepping stones, fly on a bolder or even walk sideways on the walls! Gravity made things interesting; with some places like the moon or others being so darn heavy. No rules were for certain here. Everything was constantly changing. Even the plants! Kate could see a forest full of tall, beanstalk plants with thorns in a certain position. Take two steps and the entire grove would change shape! Everything was right side up or upside down.

"_Garrrraaoooooouuu!"_

As Kate landed on a stepping stone, a burst of wind flew by with the cry from before. A shadow flew past with incredible speed before disappearing once more. What the heck was that all about?

"I see you were brought here too."

Kate turned around to see Cyrus standing on the ledge.

"The shadow pokemon, what brought us to this place, isn't here. It dropped me off here and continued further down." Cyrus said.

"So what're you going to do?" Kate questioned, folding her arms. "You have no minions, equipment or even pokemon with you. I still have my electricity. With it, I can easily stun you while I escape this place."

"Oh? How can you be certain that I have no pokemon?" Cyrus challenged.

"I saw your belt up on the mountain. Counted six pokeballs, the max any trainer anywhere carries. Now the belt's gone, presumably dropped back when we were sucked into this place." Kate answered.

Cyrus was quiet for a moment. "….well done. You're a smart girl. Incidentally, do you know anything about genetics? I assume you would if you're studying your electric powers."

"Genetics are the blueprint for every living thing; humans and pokemon alike. They're made up of DNA strands that hold our information such as hair color or height." Kate replied.

"Correct. Going further in depth, DNA strands are made of two chains that wrap into a spiral pattern. If one chain breaks, the other replicates to fix that. Neither side can exist without the other." Cyrus told her.

"So what's your point?" Kate asked.

"I theorize this world and our world are exactly like it. Time flows in our world, time flows freely here. Space is stable in our world, here it isn't. These two worlds must be balancing each other, coexisting together." Cyrus explained. "The pokemon that brought me here must live in this world. When I tried to change our world, it became disturbed and tried to stop me. Must've grabbed you by accident. But that is all irrelevant. I will stop that shadow pokemon and make this world disappear. I won't allow any more interferences. With this place gone, neither world can revert to its original state. And only then will my dreams and ambitions be real."

Cyrus turned his back and started to walk away. With a few jumps on platforms, he was gone. Kate was alone again. She continued her way through this distorted world….

"KATE!"

Huh?

Kate turned around. Something or someone was flying through the air, coming to her.

"Keith!" Kate gasped.

It was him alright; in angel form. Keith landed safely on the platform as Kate jumped into his arms. He caught her, wrapping his harms and wings around the girl. Kate was overjoyed to see him again.

"Thank heavens you're alright." Keith murmured. "Arceus….I thought I lost you, Kate."

"I'm fine." Kate sighed happily. "I just wandered around here for a little while. I think there's an exit down at the lower levels of this place. We can make our way down there and…"

"You have no idea what sort of danger you're in, do you?" Keith broke apart the hug, staring into her eyes with such seriousness.

"Er…I…wha…" Kate stumbled, never seeing Keith with this expression before.

"Kate, this place isn't just the Distortion World. It's a prison! And that shadow who kidnapped you is the prisoner, the demon pokemon Giratina!" Keith told her.

"Giratina?" Kate repeated.

"Hundreds of years ago, Giratina roamed freely and slaughtered thousands of living creatures to feed on their souls. Angels were in war with this beast and many of them died trying to stop it. The Angel Goddess Kirana, alongside Arceus, managed to defeat Giratina and seal it in this place and it's stayed there since." Keith explained. "Galactic temporarily caused a rift during their Dialga & Palkia summoning, allowing Giratina to slip through for a brief moment. It kidnapped Cyrus to stop it from destroying this place. If the Distortion World's gone, so is Giratina."

"So then why am I in danger?" Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "Giratina should be after the boss, Cyrus, not me."

"This prisons not entirely invincible, Kate. In order for Giratina to escape, it needs a considerable amount of energy to break the shackles holding it here. The same exact amount needed to bring Dialga and Palkia forth." Keith went on.

"…and….and I'm it…" Kate realized.

Worry started to cross into Keith's eyes. "G…Giratina will absorb your spirit and your powers to break free. It won't hesitate to kill you for its chance to escape."

"Then we've got to get out of…"

"_GARRRRRRUUUUUOOOOO!"_

Keith grabbed Kate and held her protectively in his arms, burying her within his glittering angel wings. She managed to catch a glimpse of the shadow zipping around. The air suddenly felt tenser, more enraged. Keith's eyes darted everywhere, trying to track down the shadow known as Giratina. It was a little bit before the danger was over.

"…it's close by…" Keith hesitantly let Kate go. "It knows I'm here."

"What?" Kate blinked.

"Giratina's held a grudge against angels because we were the ones who locked it up here. Naturally that thing wants me gone." Keith responded.

Kate gulped. She didn't want Keith gone! It terrified her to know Keith could be destroyed by that demon creature!

Keith seemed to read her thoughts from her expressions. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. What's important is getting out of here before Giratina strikes."

"Cyrus went over that way." Kate pointed to the direction. "I think Giratina's already after it."

"Then we don't have much time. Let's hustle."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**There was a reader who suggested demon blood was in Kate sometime back. While it's not what the mystery DNA is (good guess though), I did get the idea to introduce at least one demon into the story. Seems fair. And revisiting the old Distortion World made me think this place was sort of creepy and Giratina could pass off as a demon pokemon. Few alterations and BAM!**

**Oh and a message too. Some people asked if this was the story climax. Nope! We're not nearly the epic battle of all battles yet! There's quite a ways to go before the story's done and dealt with! Remember? We've got Dim Sun and Team Rocket with their crazy plans. What plans? You'll see. IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! Next update won't be too long of a wait!**


	49. Dungeon of Distorted Darkness (part 2)

**Broke one chapter into two for two reasons. One, to torture you all! *avoids grenade being thrown* Two, NaNoWriMo. (if you don't know, look it up) Big writing challenge that requires some of my attention. It's day one and I already got behind! There goes my fantasy novel…sigh…I better put in catch-up time. Though maybe posting it online would help the creative juices flow…**

**Eh. Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith managed to maneuver through the Distortion World in angel form. Helped resist the gravity and broken physics. Not to mention he'd be ready for Giratina, should it attack. Kate told Keith about Cyrus and his evil plans. Judging on the dude and how he didn't have any protection, Keith estimated Cyrus would be dead soon. It was a shame to let someone die but Keith's priority as guardian angel was with Kate. Not to mention that Galactic guy sounded like a psychotic jerk who wouldn't hesitate to screw up the world again. Keith didn't want to get the world, or Kate, in serious trouble again.

"Ugh…Keith…I-I..." Kate fell to her knees.

"Kate!" Keith kneeled next to her.

"I'm not feeling so good…" Kate painfully moaned.

Her skin seemed to go pale. She was breaking out into a cold sweat and started shivering uncontrollably. Her breathing was strained. Keith reached his arms for her, thinking it might be best to carry her…

"Ow!" Keith drew his hand back.

Huge static shock! Electricity danced around the girl's body. Had to be the source of all that pain. But Kate's powers were never this bad!

"Keith…" Kate whimpered. "Cy-cyrus…he drained….my energy…."

"What?" Keith blinked.

"He drained my energy…" Kate gasped for air. "t…to summon the mythical pokemon….I think that's why…I…."

She didn't finish. Keith had one idea. A long shot but what other choice did he have? Couldn't let Kate writher in pain without doing anything. Keith whipped out his styler and dialed the number to a certain someone's cell number. The signal was weak but just maybe…

"Keith? That you?"

"Issac!"

"Where the heck are you? The signal's not so good…" Issac's voice trailed off.

"Not a whole lot of time to explain but Kate and I ended up in an alternate dimension." Keith told him quickly.

"WHAT!" Issac choked on air.

"Please tell me you're alone, dude." Keith said.

"I am but…wait…is this about the electric issue?" Issac seemed to get it.

"Kate's energy was nearly depleted to power up Galactic's plan. Now she's in complete pain and her body's so charged with electricity that I can't touch her! I'm barely allowed near her!" Keith explained briefly.

"Huh. Odd. The cells in the lab haven't changed a bit. But if Kate's energy was sucked out of her, then I suppose it'd cause a reaction." Issac said.

Kate started screaming. The pain seemed to grow more intense! Keith was desperate. He'd do anything to make his sweetheart well again.

"Issac, help me out here! Kate's getting worse by the second!" Keith insisted.

"Alright, alright. Luckily the researchers are out doing an experiment so I've got the lab and our notes." Issac told him. "I'm plugging in the data and I'll get some rough estimates on what's going on. From there we can decide a course of action. So far it doesn't seem as though Kate would die from this. If she did, she would've dropped dead on spot."

Keith was watching Kate, who struggled through her internal torture. The redhead was concerned about her safety but also the fact Giratina could attack at any moment. With Kate as she was, it made her an easy target. She'd need triple more protection right now. Not that Keith couldn't provide it…

"Well I'd need a second blood sample from Kate now in order to compare. It'd certainly make things easier. But I tested part of the first blood sample for this case." Issac spoke up.

"And…?" Keith impatiently urged Issac to continue.

"The blue and yellow cell amount seemed to triple! Maybe quadruple. So she's got more power within her in a short amount of time, which is causing pain and quite a bit of discomfort." Issac relayed the info.

A _bit_ of discomfort? HA. More like a lot.

"And the pain might cause some stress on Kate's DNA so I'd watch out for any side effects." Issac went on.

"Side effects?" Keith gulped. "Like what?"

The screams grew worse but now Keith made an alarming observation. Kate's skin was turning a bright yellow color. Her body erupted into spasms; Keith was frozen with fear. He watched as Kate's body began changing.

The girl's waist went from curves into a rounder, oval-ish shape. Kate's legs started to stretch while getting skinner and hardening. Meanwhile her feet grew; the toes stretching out and forming into talons. Her arms stretched out as well, forming into black and yellow plumage. Hands and fingers melted into these newly developed wings. Kate's head was the last to change. Her hair shrunk into her head, turned yellow and whatever hair did remain was spiked up light it was electrified. The nose grew longer, changing into a hardened beak. Kate's eyes shut, changing shape. Just like that, Kate was no longer human.

"Keith? Keith you still there?" Issac was barely heard on the phone.

"Oh…my…." Keith whispered, in a state of severe shock. "Issac? Kate just transformed into a zapdos…"

"Say WHAT?" Issac exclaimed. "Keith, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh you think I'm kidding? I'm close to having a heart attack and you think I'm _kidding_? Do you think I'd kid about my girl transforming into a pokemon!" Keith snapped.

"Keith, calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Issac warned.

Keith realized Issac was right. The angel would've fainted right there and then if Issac didn't stop him.

"Listen. I'll get some research done with what I've got. In the mean time, you and Kate should get back to our world." Issac suggested, sounding like he was trying to calm himself down. "Just don't let Kate too stressed or this might get worse."

"Alright." Keith agreed.

The signal was nearly lost so Keith hung up. Kate was shaking her zapdos head, starting to come to. Keith was a tiny bit relieved to see the blue in her eyes hadn't changed a bit in the grotesque transformation. That meant deep down inside, Kate was still there.

"Hey Kate…" Keith nervously spoke up. "Ah…er…you feeling ok?"

A low rumble came from the girl's throat. So she had lost her ability to speak sometime during the change. And Kate seemed to notice. Her eyes widened as she stared down at her feet and wings. She screeched loudly and flapped her wings, starting to panic.

"Kate! Calm down!" Keith ushered. "Please calm down, girl. Everything's going to be fine!"

Her eyes turned onto Keith. She shrunk back, her bird voice whimpering.

"Don't be scared…I'm right here…" Keith coaxed, walking towards her.

Kate stepped backwards. Keith couldn't hear her words but he read the emotions in her eyes. Pain, anxiety, horror and worry. She wasn't sure how or why this happened to her. And she was terrified that Keith wouldn't like her.

"Kate, please…" Keith whispered. "I care about you. I always will. No matter what form you're in, I'll be there for you. Please don't be scared…"

Keith reached his hand out. Kate cringed but relaxed when Keith stroked her wings. There was a rumble sound as she bent over to Keith's eye-level. Keith hugged and gave Kate a gentle kiss on her forehead. She seemed to calm down, slowly but surely.

The atmosphere started to get heavy. Keith took it as a very bad sign.

"We have to get out of here." Keith said, letting her go. "Maybe it'd be faster if we fly?"

Kate tipped her head, confused as to how to do this.

"Look, it's easy when you get the hang of it. I'll teach you." Keith offered.

The angel guided Kate to the edge of a cliff. First step, stance. Second step, spread wings out. Both Kate seemed decent at. Not bad for a beginner. Third step, was to bend as if preparing to jump. And finally, leap off the edge!

"Great job Kate!" Keith called out. "Flap your wings and let the air currents do the work."

Kate took his advice, starting to glide a little better. Somewhat shaky but Keith was mildly impressed.

"Alright. Not bad!" Keith said. "Lean to turn! Bend your wings slightly to go up or down. Way to go! See? You're getting the hang of things!"

The zapdos-girl was now starting to show off. She could fly in circles, create a burst of speed and hover in air. What a natural! Had to be that zapdos DNA.

"_Grrrrrrr…"_

Keith winced, feeling the pressure once more. Now he knew. He sensed it all. Cyrus was dead; finished off. And Giratina was about to come after him and Kate.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I was going to do a jolteon transformation buuutttt…seeing the upcoming events, I thought it'd suit the scenario better if Kate was turned into an electric bird pokemon. (though I ADORE Jolteon).**

**Next chapter, hopefully coming soon! Shouldn't be that long of a wait. **

**Though it seems all my other favorite Almia fanfics take their sweet time. CURSE YOU SLOW WRITERS FOR MAKING US WAIT SO LONG! At least I spare my readers! *ducks bomb-omb* Ok fine. I spare them from waiting. I don't spare them from psychological reader's torture. NOW STOP THROWING STUFF!**

**Chia: *in far corner* Psst. Readers. Care to buy some weapons to torture our author? Six oran berries and a pecha berry will get you what you need. *smirks and prepares missile launcher***


	50. Dungeon of Distorted Darkness (part 3)

**Chia: GROAN…is the whole Galactic madness going to end?**

**This is it! The end chapter to the Galactic saga! We come up on some pretty epic stuff! Took me quite a long time to write!**

**Chia: …half the time between now and previous update, you were eating ramen and watching old cartoons.**

**Hey I was working on my NaNoWriMo writing project too!**

**Chia: How many words do you need by today?**

**6,000.**

**Chia: And you're at?**

…**1,500….. *sits in the depression corner***

**Chia: *smirks* Alright folks, we're going to be here awhile. You guys go on. Read, review and enjoy yourselves away.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith soared through the air, zapdos-Kate by his side. They continued flying downward, getting closer to the exit. There was a white portal that seemed to be the way out! Perfect! Just in time! Cause the pressure was getting worse. Keith's angel senses were now activating, even when Kate was doing ok. They were trying to warn him of the demon pokemon that would hunt him down.

"_GARRRRROOOOOUUUUUUU!"_

A shadow zoomed by. The spiraling clouds at the bottom picked up speed, reversing their spin, and the color of the sky turned black & dark purple.

SLAM!

Keith was smacked on his side, sent crashing into one of the floating rocks nearby. Kate screeched, panicking. Keith groaned, feeling pain erupt from all over. Man that was a massive hit…

"_GARRRROUUUUU!"_

And so it came. Above Kate and Keith descended the demon pokemon, Giratina. Its eyes were a raging red, glowing fiercely at them both. Blood dripped from its mouth; Cyrus' blood. Keith knew what it wanted. It'd first try to kill the angel enemy, aka him, and then focus solely on Kate.

Keith got off from the rock, shook his wings and launched himself back into the air. As he flew towards Giratina, Keith formed an angel energy ball within his palms.

"KATE! RUN!" Keith yelled.

Kate nodded and started to fly out of the way. Keith hurled the sphere at Giratina, doing some damage. The angel threw out attacks with only a little amount actually hitting this monstrous pokemon. Keith's fast reflexes preventing any dragon claws or tail slams. Giratina roared and sent out an ominous wind. Keith braced for it, enduring the move with some skills. But what he didn't expect was that Giratina vanished.

"What the…" Keith gulped.

It wasn't completely gone. Just using its signature move, shadow force. Giratina slunk into the shadows and would pop out at any random moment….

KAPOW!

Keith cried out as Giratina attacked him all of a sudden. The angel sustained a ton of damage from that single move. And now Giratina was using the move again! And again! And AGAIN! Keith went sent into an oblivion of pain and torment from this shadow move. On the last strike, the redhead was sent crashing into the ground.

Kate screeched, horrified. Keith heard her and desperately tried to get up. He couldn't. His limbs were worn out, sore and unable to fight. Keith struggled to even get on all fours. He trembled, losing control of his body. Even worse, one of his wings was broken. An arm was bleeding heavily while a leg was twisted in a funny position. Scrapes and bruises covered Keith.

"Kate…" Keith whispered, his heart torn.

He was unable to protect her. Keith looked above him to see Kate was now fighting Giratina. She flew around, launching electric attacks at the demon. What a trooper. That was his girl fighting up there. At first, she seemed to get a handle on things. Atta girl Kate! Keith would cheer if his strength wasn't drained. Made him proud to see her fight. Worried a little but proud.

KAPOW!

A thunderbolt struck Giratina, temporarily paralyzing it. Now was the chance to finish it off and get the heck out of here!

…hold on. Something wasn't right. Kate was frozen in the air. Her eyes were wide. Suddenly, her body broke out into violent spasms. Kate shut her eyes and screeched in agony. Keith watched her yellow fade into a light peach. The wings shrank, plumage disappearing. Arms, with five digits on each hand. Her legs shrank too and turned back into skin & feet. Kate's body developed into familiar curves. The hair went back to its light brown and hung down her shoulders. Her face and beak melted, shifting back into the face Keith knew and loved. Within a minute, Kate had returned to her human form.

This was both good and bad news. Good because she wouldn't be a bird pokemon anymore. Bad? She had fainted from the intense transformation and was now falling through the air.

"KATE!" Keith screamed.

Giratina recovered from the shock and saw Kate fall. It immediately started to dive after. Keith tried again to stand but failed, as if his body were weighed down.

"Damn it! What do I do?" Keith's mind raced, heart pounding from worry. "I have to save her! I've got to! I can't let her die! KATE!"

"_Kyuuuuuunnnn!"_

Appearing in a flash was Mesperitt. With it, Uxie and Azelf. There were pink, blue and yellow glows surrounding them. Keith knew what to do. It was forbidden for angels to do this unless under severe conditions. But Keith had a feeling this qualified.

"Summoning Magic!" Keith called out. "I call out the powerful energy of Kirana's Blessing!"

The glows surrounding the pokemon grew brighter. As the pokemon closed their eyes (minus Uxies, who had its closed prior), their glows transferred into Keith. Keith absorbed the energy and let it flow freely through him. He started to heal from the injuries, the wing becoming unbroken. Keith's angel attire changed, going into a silver color with a rainbow sheen. An aura of rainbow surrounded Keith. There was a pink halo replacing the laurels, the wings were a light blue color and his hands held a yellow angelic staff. Keith felt light coarse through his entire being; warm and filled with a strong energy that revitalized him. This was a power almost no angel could ever achieve. This was the power of Kirana's Blessing.

Keith bounced back up and took off. He cast a ray of rainbow light at Giratina, causing super effective damage! Giratina was stunned in place, fighting off the light. Keith folded his wings, gaining extra speed. He opened his arms and gently caught Kate within them.

"K…Keith…" Kate's eyes were halfway open.

The angel's heart was full of emotion for this weakened girl. It gave him extra strength to push on. Keith set her down on a rock, with the lake pokemon watching her. He then charged off to Giratina, who was ready for battle. The demon pokemon vanished back into the shadows. Keith waved his staff, casting a wave of rainbow light through the area. The light pulled Giratina from hiding, making the pokemon scream in anguish. Keith whipped another beam of light to weaken the pokemon. Giratina crashed down onto one of the rocks far down below.

Now it was time to finish things up. Keith closed his eyes and pressed his hands together, in a praying position. A circle of light emerged behind him, with symbols from the ancient language of light and angels. Under Giratina, the same circle appeared. Keith focused on the concentration of the energy, sending it towards Giratina. The angel broke his hands apart, stretching his arms out wide. He started to glow like a rainbow as did Giratina.

"_Ancient power of angels and light, I summon thee. Strip away the powers the demon of distorted darkness holds. Imprison him with the sacred power of rainbow energy."_

Shackles made of rainbow light tied down Giratina, who tried to struggle. A dark orb of sorts rose from within Giratina's body. The orb vanished into thin air, causing the demon to collapse unconscious. Rainbow light flickered and faded, leaving long-forgotten angel signs on its forehead.

Keith flew back down to the rock where he left Kate. With his job done, the power of Kirana's Blessing left him. He shifted into his human guise. Exhausted, Keith fell to his knees and gulped down deep breaths of air. He had done it. Keith managed to defeat the demon pokemon, strip its powers and locked him up once more in this world. Giratina would never harm anyone ever again.

"_Kyuuuun."_

The three pokemon used psychic to lift Kate into Keith's arms. Keith looked up at them, a smile on his face.

"Thank you. For everything." He bowed his head.

"Kyun."

Mesperitt circled Keith three times before giving him a bow. That was how mesperitt gave blessings. Being the emotion pokemon, it must've known Keith, an angel, had feelings for Kate, a human. And despite it being against angel code, Mesperitt had given him a blessing. It wished Keith and Kate full happiness.

With that, Mesperitt and the other two pokemon flew off. They went through a white portal at the very end of the Distortion World. Keith stood up, staring at the exit. With Kate in his arms, he used his last strength to run and hurl themselves into the portal home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Keith? Hey Keith? Wake up!"

Seemed like an eternity that Keith spent sleeping. He opened his eyes to see Rhythmi and Issac standing over him. Keith found he was in his room back at the Union.

"What up guys?" Keith yawned.

"You've been out cold for hours! That's what!" Rhythmi replied. "You scared everyone to death!"

"Wendy and Sven saw you jump into the portal after Kate. They tried to fix the distortions coming from said vortex but nothing worked. About an hour or so after you disappeared, the vortex stopped. The lake pokemon from Sinnoh shot out and closed it. Then you two fell out of the sky and into the Tree of Harmony here." Issac explained.

No wonder Keith's head was throbbing. The redhead saw Kate sleeping in her own bed, peaceful and relaxed. Thank arceus she was alright.

"I've got stuff to do. Being an operator and all that. Take it easy, Keith." Rhythmi got up and left the room.

"I see Kate reverted back." Issac spoke up.

"Yep. After awhile. What was that all about?" Keith asked.

"I managed to get a blood sample while she slept…" Issac started.

Keith shot him a weird look. Issac gulped, looking nervous.

"I-I had to! I didn't want her in a panic!" Issac stammered.

True…Kate wasn't one for needles. Keith hated to see her so upset.

"Good point. Go on." Keith sighed, allowing it.

"The electric cells haven't just tripled. There's five times the amount from before! And the sudden growth has put pressure on Kate, causing her cells and the chemical to mutate faster. Not to mention the pain she's probably under." Issac relayed the information.

"So is that what causes the transformation?" Keith asked.

"It seems that when placed under extreme stress, the DNA triggers. By chance, it was zapdos. Next time she's stressed? It could be anything." Issac replied.

"Even the mystery DNA?" Keith questioned, hesitant.

"Actually, no. The mystery DNA is deep within Kate and won't come out for a long time. But I have been tracking it. It's mutating strangely and is linked to that chemical. If I can crack the chemicals coding, maybe I can unlock the DNA's secret." Issac continued. "Thankfully, I have two samples of blood from Kate now. The chemical hasn't changed; just the things its affecting. So I'll use the first sample to study the chemical, which I now name K.X.11 for the moment, and the second to track Kate's progression."

"Anything else I should know?" Keith asked.

"Kate's closer to the dangerous levels so keep an eye on her. She'll need to release more electricity now. And like I said, don't get her too stressed out or the transformation will trigger. If it does, just calm her down." Issac instructed.

"Got it." Keith nodded. "One more thing. Why name the chemical X.11?"

"X is used in science and math for the unknown value. And 11 because its Kate's top ranger number. It's also been 11 years since this chemical was first created, assuming, and it took this long to get data on it." Issac replied.

"Makes as much sense anything else these days." Keith shrugged.

Issac got up. "Get some rest. The Union's only going to get busier from here on out."

The mushroom haired genius left. Keith was alone in the room. Alone with the dozing girl in the next bed. Kate was so beautiful when she slept. What a gal. If he wasn't so worn out, the redhead would go over and kiss her on the forehead. Maybe hold her in his arms, letting her rest there. But instead Keith smiled and watched her for the longest of times.

RING RING RING!

Keith fell over anime style, shocked from the sudden ringing of his cell phone. He groaned, seeing the caller ID. But having no choice, Keith accepted the call.

"Hey Gabe." Keith said, dreading what may come next.

"_Gabriel._ And I've called to congratulate you."

Huh?

"You did fine work protecting Kate, saving Almia from distorted destruction and even locked up Giratina permanently. You've even managed to use the goddess' blessing power, something unused in decades if not centuries. Goddess Kirana has given us a rainbow which has shined since your success." Gabriel informed.

In the angel world, a rainbow meant the goddess was happy and all was well. She must've been pleased with Keith's results.

"But I do warn you that your assignment is far from over. There's still some major threats up ahead. Things will only get harder from this point on." Gabriel warned.

"That's perfectly fine." Keith smirked. "I love a good challenge."

"Don't get cocky." Gabriel sighed, irritated. "You're lucky I let you slide on paperwork for this success. If I hadn't, you'd be filing reports all night."

"Ack…" Keith sweatdropped. "Th-thanks sir…"

"I must go. There's a meeting. Oh and Keith? I do have one last surprise for you. Keep a look out in the near future." Gabriel said.

Before Keith could ask, the boss hung up. Keith flipped off his phone and set it aside. Surprise, huh? What could it be? Gabe was never one for surprises…at least pleasant ones. Oh well. At least the redhead got out of paperwork for once. And he did a good job that was recognized by the goddess herself. How cool was _that_?

Keith ducked under the covers in bed. Looking at Kate one last time, he drifted off to sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**AND THUS THE GALACTIC SAGA WAS OVER! Wow. Kinda cool how it played out on the 50th chapter. One team down, two to go! Which one, though, shall strike Almia next? Dim Sun and their well known motives? Or Rocket with their plans unknown to us? Well the next chapter isn't a long wait! So hold onto your hats!...if you have them.**

**Chia: One more thing.**

**Yeah?**

**Chia: NaNoWriMo project.**

***goes back into depression* **


	51. Family Reunion

***drowns in ocean of responses***

**Chia: WHOA. Lotta papers here. *sits on boat, reading responses* Lets see…Here's one. It's one of those ones that says you should make Kate have angel DNA.**

***facepalms* **

**Chia: And this one says Kate was a fallen angel. Here's one that says Kate is a secret angel goddess. Oh! Another response!**

**Does it say **_**something**_** about Kate being an angel?**

**Chia: Nope.**

**Really?**

**Chia: …..ok I lied. It says that Kate is the twin of the goddess and you should totally let Keith figure it out either this chapter or the next.**

***rage flips a table* THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! **

**Chia: Do your little 'read, review, enjoy thing' and chill, dude. *goes fishing in the responses* **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A week passed in a flash. Keith and Kate managed to spring back up, going back to ranger duties. They gave a very brief, shortened explanation about the Distortion World to the Union. Cutting out the transformation and angel battle of course. Speaking of angel, Keith was still awaiting that 'surprise' from Gabriel. Huh. Maybe the dude was bluffing. Gabriel always had a weird way of 'fun' (like paperwork or mental torture on others).

Kate was sore a lot more often, now resulting in her releasing a lot more energy. Keith accompanied her. For support but also because she started to pass out at times. It was heart-wrenching to watch. But it was better than her transforming. Kate missed one of her 'release' times and became a jolteon for an hour. And Kate didn't seem to like it either. Through it all, Keith supported her and stayed by her side.

Issac researched the chemical X.11. Rhythmi kept busy with operating duties. Sven and Wendy were either patrolling or investigating Teams Rocket & Dim Sun (who only had minor violations as of late). Everyone kept busy one way or another.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Hey Keith! Someone here to see you!"

Rhythmi ran up to Kate and Keith, who had been talking in the hallway.

"Huh? Who is it?" Keith asked.

"He says he's your cousin, the 'R-man'." Rhythmi sweatdropped. "He's waiting downstairs on the ground floor."

"No way…" Keith's face lit up.

The redhead raced through the Union, down the stairs and to the first floor. Sure enough. There was a guy his age leaning against the wall. His hair was in two colors; red on top with a blond layer underneath it. Taller than Keith remembered but still the same guy known all these years.

"Raph!" Keith called out.

"Keith!" The guy, Raph, ran over. "Dude! You're tall! When the heck did you shoot up?"

Round of high fives with one bro-hug somewhere in there. Kate, Rhythmi and Issac came downstairs, curious to see what the commotion's about.

"You know him, I take it?" Kate giggled.

"Guys, this is Raphael. He's my cousin." Keith introduced.

"Nice to meet ya. And hello lovely ladies." Raph chuckled. "Why is it _you_ get all the cute girls and I'm stuck with duds, couz?"

Rhythmi blushed while Issac shot a glare.

"I thought you were working in the Sevi Islands, dude!" Keith said.

"Out of nowhere, I was rewarded with a few days off! The only condition was to spend it with family and since mom's been driving me nuts lately…" Raph smirked.

"What do you work as?" Rhythmi asked.

"Oh! Ah…er…a researcher's assistant!" Raph lied. "Typing things, helping with the power tools, that kinda stuff."

Keith knew he was only a researchers assistant as a cover. Raph may be a spaz but he wasn't dumb enough to reveal his true job.

"So couz, are we going somewhere epic? Gotta show me the Almia hot spots!" Raph said.

"Well I have patro…" Keith was about to say.

"I'll clear things up with Chairperson Erma. You and Raph go have some fun." Rhythmi told him.

"Yeah. I can cover your patrolling if you need me too." Kate offered.

"Hey Rhyth? Can you get Kate the day off too?" Keith requested.

"Yeah! I'd love to have a pretty girl tag along with us. Maybe two if the cute blonde joins us…" Raph smirked, causing Rhythmi to blush.

"Actually, I need Rhythmi's assistance." Issac cut in, looking ticked. "Rhythmi? Shall we get back to work?"

Before the operator could respond, she was dragged upstairs by Issac. Huh. Who knew Issac could be the jealous type? So he liked Rhythmi after all. If the genius wasn't a crucial part in figuring out this DNA in Kate, Keith would love to mess with him. Keith and the others walked out the doors of the Union and through the forest path to Pueltown.

"You think they'll be ok?" Kate asked, concerned for her friends.

"It's cool. I don't mind what girl joins us." Raph shrugged. "Though I must say you are exceptionally hot, young lady."

"Ignore him. He flirts with _anything_ in a skirt." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Hey! It's not just girls in skirts! I happen to like girls regardless of the pants they wear! Even none, if they so choose." Raph huffed. "So, who might you be?"

"This is Kate." Keith introduced.

Raph blinked, his face blank. He gave Keith a look which translated to 'this _the_ assignment you got?' to which Keith responded with a nod.

"Nice to meet ya!" Raph broke into a goofy grin. "Keith's been telling me all about you!"

"Keith mentioned you a few times too." Kate said. "You two look a little alike."

"Don't we?" Raph smiled 'innocently'. "So Kate, you know about guardian angels right?"

"Yep." Kate replied.

"Whew! That's a load off! Now I don't have to keep up an act and whatever." Raph looked relieved. "So you're the important assignment? Awesome! Great to meet the biggest assignment in angel history!"

"Ix-nay on the importance-ay!" Keith sweatdropped.

"I thought angels and humans couldn't be together. So why are you flirting with every girl you see?" Kate cocked her head, confused.

"What? I can't appreciate the ladies? Besides, I don't mean many female angels on the job, you know." Raph replied. "Speaking of angels, it was Gabe who sent me here. Said something about you getting a reward for the hard work the other day? By the way, congrats."

Ah, so Gabriel gave him a family reunion as a reward. That was (weirdly) nice of him! It'd be great to catch up with Raph! Hang out like old times and goof off!

"So how long are you in town?" Keith asked.

"Three days! We've got that long to have some wild action epic non-stop slam jam awesome partyfests!" Raph fist-pumped. "LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL CAUSE RAPHIEL THE AMAZING HAS COME TO ALMIA!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Life was never dull for Kate. And there certainly wasn't a boring moment the second Keith's crazy cousin showed up. She laughed at his jokes and outrageous personality. It was so cute how Keith bickered with him. There was a ramen eating contest downtown in Pueltown with them both competing, furiously trying to beat the other. And the dance video game contest. Then the race to the docks for fun. Clearly that stubborn streak ran in the family. But Kate admired it in Keith and found his relationship with Raph to be incredibly sweet. They were cousins who were very close. The kind of cousins who were there for good and stuck through bad.

After some time, Keith had left to go get some smoothies for the group. So Kate finally had the chance to talk to Raph, hoping to get some information about Keith from him.

"So how old are you? You look like you could be Keith's twin." Kate said, choosing to sit on a park bench.

"Actually, Keith and I are five hours apart!" Raph replied. "He's the older one though. But I'm the better looking one!"

Kate sweatdropped. "Er…Keith mentioned once that you could alter your looks as one of your powers."

Raph glanced around, making sure no one was watching. As luck would have it there wasn't anyone near by. The cousin closed his eyes as a white light overcame him. Kate saw his body quickly shift around and create a new shape. When the light died, Kate saw Raph turned into someone else! A man in the early thirties with very light brown hair and thin glasses over his dark eyes. He wore a white turtleneck sweater and gray pants.

"Wow!" Kate clapped. "You're awesome!"

"I know!" Raph gave a smug grin, his voice unchanged. "I changed into our boss, Gabriel. Keith and I used to make fun of him behind his back all the time! We got yelled at. A lot."

"Does it work with only people?" Kate asked.

"Sadly, yes. My skills aren't developed enough to do pokemon. But it's a work in progress." Raph went back to his original looks. "I am a bit envious of Keith, though. His energy manipulation, while tricky, does come in handy a lot. It's not a common power either so the family's impressed with how far Keith's gotten with that skill."

"Keith never really did tell me about the family apart from you." Kate said.

"I assumed he wouldn't say anything. Never does." Raph shrugged. "His dad was a famous guardian angel who did really well for himself. Strong but really caring from what I heard. He died when Keith was two. The dude sacrificed himself for his assignment, which is a very special honor in our world."

Keith's dad died? The redhead never knew his father? Poor guy…

"When Keith was seven, his mom got sick. She died a year later. Keith never did get over that." Raph sighed. "So he went to live with me and my parents. My mom's a bit naggy and loud but she's great. And dad's always been busy with assignments but he's pretty cool. For a dad, anyways."

Kate listened but her heart pained for Keith. She had no idea that he was parent-less. That he didn't get to know his heroic father and watched his mother slowly die.

"Hey guys! I got smoothies!"

Keith ran over, carrying three cups. Kate grabbed hers from the pile but accidentally knocked another smoothie. Right onto Raph's head.

"Ack! Dude!" He moaned.

"Sorry!" Kate squeaked.

"Could be worse. Remember when that one girlfriend of yours stuck a smoothie down your shorts after you stared at another girl?" Keith chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Raph shuddered. "I'll go grab some napkins. Be right back."

The cousin left. Kate and Keith were left alone on the park bench with their smoothies. Keith sipped his but noticed Kate barely touched hers. He stopped and faced her, his face so cute and blank.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Um…I uh…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"Did Raph say something?" Keith's eyebrows furrowed. "Cause I can pound the heck outta him for you."

"No its not that. He…I….well…" Kate looked right into his eyes. "H-he told me. About your family."

Keith's face shifted into a melancholy expression. He looked at his smoothie with dark eyes.

"So he told ya." The redhead mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered.

"No big deal…" Keith muttered. "I'm used to this."

"I mean…well I…" Kate stammered. "I'm so sorry you never got to really know your parents. A-and you must've been close to your mom so it was hard to see her die…"

Keith stared at her for the longest of times. Then he slunk back against the bench, eyes closed. Seemed to be thinking.

"I don't remember much….but what I do remember was vivid." Keith spoke. "My mother's full name was Tierra Vienna though everyone called her Terra. She was spirited, pretty, upbeat, kind hearted and always smiling. I remember she used to dance every morning because she was always so happy."

The redhead's eyes opened, staring at the clouds overhead. Kate noticed he looked as if he was faraway.

"We were really close." Keith went on. "Mom was the world's best mother, always caring for me and making me smile with her. She taught me to fly. She'd always stopped what she was doing to play with me. Every moment with her…it was like magic…"

A pause.

"…then she got sick. I remember coughing and her saying she had a cold. But I found her passed out in the kitchen one afternoon. And she never was the same." Keith continued, his voice low. "I helped care for her but the disease was rapidly progressing. Mom had been ignoring symptoms for way too long. She….she didn't want me to worry. After a year, she asked me to snuggle with her in bed. We sang her favorite song, one she danced to many mornings. In the end….she died. Mom was gone."

From Kate's throat, a small sob was choked out. Keith's eyes were wide and he sat back up, staring at Kate with worry and shock.

"Y-y-your mom…she would've been so proud of you." Kate's voice shook. "I bet she…she's still watching over you. And she's happy to see you've grown into the handsome young man you are now..."

Keith was astonished. "You really think that?"

"I know it." Kate nodded. "Look at you! Y-you turned out so well! All because of how she raised you! She did such a wonderful job!"

Keith's eyes were moist. With a sad smile, he took Kate and pulled her into his arms. He held her there, taking deep breaths and stroking her hair. Kate wasn't sure but she might've felt a tear or two drop from his face. They stayed like this for awhile.

"Kate, you remind me of mom in some ways." Keith murmured. "She would have adored you."

Those words…they seemed to be worth so much to Kate. She felt touched to hear those words being spoken to her. Kate leaned up and gave a quick kiss to her angel on the lips. Keith smiled, brushing some loose hair strands from her eyes.

"Hey!"

The couple let go, hearing Raph's voice. He ran over with a new smoothie and some spare napkins. Kate brushed off any stray tears as Keith regained his regular, goofy smile.

"What took ya?" Keith questioned.

"Huge crowd. Impossible to get through!" Raph sweatdropped. "Raise your smoothies! A TOAST!"

Kate and Keith raised their smoothies, smirking at the humor.

"TO MY INCREDIBLE AWESOMNESS!" Raph cheered.

"More like your incredible dorkiness." Keith joked.

"That's it! First one to finish their smoothie first is the most awesome!"

"You're on!"

"Er…guys? Maybe you shouldn't…"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

"BRAIN FREEZE!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Hope you loved the chapter! We finally get to meet Keith's cousin! Where's the author, you ask? Uh yeah…the author's chowing down on ramen and watching old cartoons again so she let me close the chapter here. Her brain snapped after seeing one too many reviewers of those who insist Kate's an angel in disguise. And it's not that she doesn't want you to review! She loves it! Heck, even I say more of you silent readers should review away! Once or twice the author cried because you guys love the story so much.**

***spit-takes the ramen* Don't tell them **_**that**_**! I never cry! EVER.**

**Chia: Yeah. Sure. *rolls eyes* Can I ask a favor? Pachirisu to fans of author? No more saying/suggesting/insisting that Kate's an angel! Sky is an author with one heck of a plot! She's got her ideas all planned out! So have faith in the girl and patiently wait for things to unravel. Cuz what she has in store will make your heads blow up! If it doesn't blow your head up, *smirks* then let me take care of…**

**NO BLOWING UP THE MINDS OF OUR FANS! At least not **_**literally**_**.**

**Chia: Fine, fine. I'll spare them. I mean I have a few loyal fans out there. Next chapter's coming up pretty darn soon! Stick around! **


	52. Screw the Rules!

**Chia: …your choice in title chapters is lame. **

***rages* IS NOT!**

**Chia: Then what is with the chapter title, dude?**

**Ok I watched Yugioh Abridged on youtube lately and found a certain catchphrase matched the content of this chapter perfectly. **

**Chia: Do you own the show?**

**HA!...I wish. I do not own Yugioh Abridged. But read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Dude? Can we talk?"

Raph's face was the one expression Keith almost never saw; serious. The day passed with more fun, laughter and a lot of catching up. Erma arranged for Raph to sleep in one of the ranger guest rooms for 'special reasons'. Keith had been getting ready for bed (noting the a.c was turned up WAY too high) when Raph came into the room and said that. The redhead was surprised but he knew that if his cousin was ever serious, something was up.

"Sure." Keith closed the door. "What's up?"

"What do you think of Kate?" Raph questioned.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, puzzled.

"Is she just your assignment? Friend? Or something?" Raph elaborated.

"Kate's both. She's my best friend and my assignment." Keith answered.

"Really?" Raph frowned. "Listen, Keith. I've known you for years. And I know something's up. There's something going on with you and that girl. And I need to know."

"Wha…?" Keith blinked.

"I saw you two in the park. The crying, the hugging…dude, I heard you talk about your mom to her. You _never_ did that. And the way you look at her? The quick kiss she gave?" Raph said. "There's more to you two, isn't there?"

Ack! Raphael figured it out? Damn it! Who knew he was so observant? Keith always forgot that despite his weirdness and hyperactivity, Raph was still smart in some ways. And he knew Keith just as much as Keith knew him. There was no way the truth could be hidden now.

Keith sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Raph replied.

"…I….I like Kate. A lot." Keith confessed.

Raph choked on air. "You're crushing on your _assignment_! You, an angel, is falling for her, a _human_? Dude I…I….I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I. But I really like this girl. I can't help but feel this way." Keith said. "And it's not like its against the rules! The code never said anything about 'liking' a human. So I'm technically safe!"

"Loopholes?" Raph smirked a little. "Maybe I'm becoming an influence after all."

"Don't remind me." Keith sweatdropped.

"Anyways, y-you like a human. A HUMAN." Raph was still astounded. "Wow…never imagined that to happen. Didn't think it was possible. So, uh…what is it that makes you like this chick?"

Keith collapsed onto the bed. "Gah…how do I explain it? It's….I just am. Everything about Kate, I like. She's beautiful; especially her smile and those sparkling blue jewels she calls eyes. But its also behind those eyes that get to me. Kate's a spirited, sweet, funny, energetic girl. That girl can make me laugh and motivate me to work hard. There's…there's so much about her I adore it's impossible to list it all."

Raph had listened the entire time. But as he did, his skin grew pale and eyes were wide. He was strangely quiet for the longest of times.

"Oh. My. Gawd." Raph whispered. "You're in love with her!"

"WHAT!" Now Keith choked. "I am not!"

"Dude, listen to yourself! You're falling hard for this girl! You love Kate!" Raph told him.

Keith jumped up and started pacing the room, panicking. "No, no, no! I can't be in love! I-it's against our nature! Angels don't fall in love with humans! This shouldn't be happening! I mean, I-I can't be in love! Me? Falling in love? No way! And with _Kate_? I don't know what I…I….gah!"

"Calm down!" Raph insisted.

At that moment, the door swung open. Speaking of which, there was Kate. Innocent, naïve Kate. Keith froze, unsure what to do.

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted. "Geez its so cold in here!"

"Yo!" Raph covered it up. "What's hanging?"

"Uh…it's bedtime? And this is my room?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"…right! Total space out! Maybe I outta hit the hay." Raph faked a yawn. "I'll catch ya on the flip side!"

The cousin left the room. Kate went to the bathroom to change into pajamas, striking a some sort of conversation about Raph. Keith gave answers but didn't really pay attention. His mind was still paralyzed from the shock it received earlier. Redhead barely noticed Kate step out in her usual blue pawprint pajamas. Didn't see the girl let her hair down, flowing past her shoulders like a waterfall.

"Hey….um….Keith?"

Keith's mind sort of came to life at that point. He could see Kate looked a bit shy but wanted to ask him something.

"It's...it's kinda weird but um…" Kate mumbled. "It's a bit cold in here. Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight to keep warm?"

The angel blushed a heavy scarlet. Kate did as well seconds after.

"I mean next to you! In the same bed! Just sleeping! Nothing weird!" Kate stammered. "If…if it's ok with you…"

Keith wasn't sure what to make of this. He was still shell-shocked. And the cause of said shock was asking they share a bed tonight. That part of him screamed no while his heart (and possibly hormones) screamed yes. But Keith shivered at the now freezing air within the room. Those blankets wouldn't be thick enough to keep him warm.

"Sure." Keith accepted.

Lights were turned off and the two slipped into his bed; Kate on right side with Keith on left. Kate snuggled close to him, her hands on his chest. Keith, awkwardly, wrapped his arms around her waist. Feeling warmth, though, he drew her in closer to counter the cold. This was….nice. So peaceful and comforting. It felt like Kate was a puzzle piece that fit so well in his arms.

Not just in bed. But everywhere else. They were the perfect partners, a tag-team of sorts. That girl was the perfect blend of sugar and spice. And _everything_ was nice about her. Kate understood him as well as Keith understood her.

Back at the park, with his mom…wow. Keith had never talked about his mom before. Never. It brought back memories that pained him. Yet with Kate, he could share this with her. He trusted her completely. No question in his mind. And Kate…she suddenly cried. She _cried_ for him. All Keith had gotten was pity from other angels. Kate was the first to care about his feelings towards his moms death. She cared about him. Heck, she even called him a handsome young man.

"Am I really becoming a man?" Keith thought.

Sure he'd grown some. And the work outs showed. Keith felt himself hardly change but Kate must've noticed it. Wowzers. A handsome young man. The thought made Keith blush. Every guy, angel or human, always said it took this or that to be a man. But what was the real answer? What made Keith a man? Had to be more than the looks. Was it because he protected Kate?

Why did he protect Kate? Besides being an angel, why put so much effort into this assignment? Sure this was a big deal to the angels and would change the world. But Keith felt there was more. He protected Kate, at first, because they were best friends. Then because he had feelings for her. Which grew into a close relationship. Now? It felt like there was something else. Something…_more_.

Keith's breath stopped cold when the realization hit him like a truck. Raphael had been right. He had fallen in love with Kate! No….he was still falling for her. Faster and harder every day. His heart soared whenever he was with his sweetheart. No one ever made Keith feel this way. It was unique; a feeling that told Keith he was meant to be with Kate. That she was his one and only.

As amazing as this emotion was, Keith knew he was in deep trouble. If any of the angels found out, he'd be sent back to the angel world and have his wings chopped off. This was breaking rule number one! In all of history, no angel had ever broken this rule. It was unnatural! Against nature! Keith shouldn't be with a human other than to watch over her!

The redhead stared down at the resting girl, who buried herself into his chest. His heart melted; he couldn't help but smile. Keith truly loved her. Suddenly, the angel code didn't matter anymore. He didn't care that he ran a huge risk of a long, painful death in the future. All that mattered was his love for the sleeping girl and how he'd always protect her. He'd already been dancing on the edge when he admitted to liking Kate anyways.

"Kate." Keith whispered.

"Hm?" Kate's voice was muffled.

"I love you." Keith murmured.

Kate's eyes shot open. She looked straight at his own. Keith could see he had given Kate one heck of a surprise.

"What did you say?" Kate gasped.

"I love you." Keith repeated.

"Oh….my…gosh…" Kate blushed. "I…I love you too but…but what about your angel code? Keith, you'll be killed!"

"I don't care. I'll do everything to keep this a secret and make sure you're safe. All that matters to me now is my love for you." Keith told her. "Whether you're human or angel, I love you, Kate."

Kate's eyes were close to overflowing with tears. "I love you too, Keith."

They leaned forward even more and kissed. Keith felt a warm sensation throughout his body, with his heart pulsing faster than thought possible. So this was what love felt like. Keith had wondered once or twice why idiots were so hopelessly in love with their partner. But now? It made sense. Keith was practically drowning in a tidal wave of emotions but he was too happy to care. Like he was addicted to the feeling and the girl that he embraced…and quitting this 'drug' would kill him. When some said love was the most powerful thing in the world, they weren't kidding.

Both drew back after a little bit, staring into the others eyes. Keith fell asleep as he watched over his love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Damn it! Another dead end! So much for _that_ lead. Issac sighed and continued working. He was restless, unable to sleep for some reason or another. And he had to be doing something; learning, researching, reading…anything! What better use for this unfocused energy than to study more on Kate's genetics and the chemical X.11?

"Issac? That you?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Issac hid the notes and closed out the screen files. He had practiced this multiple times, should someone stroll on by and look over his shoulders. Issac turned to the door to see who, though he already knew who the voice belonged to.

"What're you doing up?" The genius asked.

"I should say the same to you." Rhythmi sleepily said. "It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can't. But I'll head to bed in a moment." Issac told her.

The mushroom haired genius was trying hard to keep eye contact. Rhythmi looked quite stunning in a pink nightgown. Who knew an attractive lady like that could be super smart? Not Issac smart, of course, but still impressive. Issac admitted he admired Rhythmi for this. But the likelihood of her being attracted to a not as good looking guy was slim. Especially with his massive scientific intellect. Issac had calculated the statistics one too many times.

Rhythmi started to walk over. "So what're you working on?"

"Nothing of particular interest. Formulas, mathematical equations and such." Issac replied nonchalantly.

"Really? What's that on the screen?" Rhythmi asked.

Issac looked at the computer. Darn it! He closed all but _one_ screen. It held some of the data of the X.11 chemical and equations. Not much information was found yet, due to it being extremely unstable, so there were also estimates and guesses jotted down all over the page. Issac was hoping he'd get somewhere but alas, nothing yet.

The genius played out each response and scenario in his head. Saying 'nothing' would make the girl more interested and have her eventually find out Kate's secret (despite them all being friends, Issac respected privacy). By telling her a complicated math formula, he might bore her and she could leave. Or Rhythmi might see through the act. The only option was to tell her a little bit of the truth and omit everything else.

"It's a chemical I'm studying." Issac answered. "It's known as X.11."

"Really? Cool!" Rhythmi said. "So what's this chemical used for?"

"Er…not sure quite yet. I'm figuring it out. I'd like to also find the composition of this chemical and get it to molecular levels." Issac explained. "But this is a very unstable substance. One little miscalculation could eliminate the sample I have. And samples like these are…er..hard to come by."

"A rare chemical?" Rhythmi looked intrigued.

"In a sense." Issac shrugged.

Rhythmi studied the screen for a bit. Issac knew she wouldn't understand much of the data. But still…what was this girl thinking?

"Why not study smaller samples?" Rhythmi spoke up.

"Huh?" Issac blinked.

"You know, gather the chemical into smaller, multiple samples and test them out. That way if you fail, there's still more you can use." Rhythmi suggested.

Wait. Was she right? Issac mulled it over. He knew that messing with one tiny detail could destroy the entire blood sample. But destroying the sample didn't affect Kate. So the cells were like a domino effect. Destroy one and it eliminates the other cells around it. If Rhythmi's suggestion was right, he could separate multiple samples of the blood cells. If one sample was destroyed, the others wouldn't be affected! Then Issac could dive further and discover more about this chemical! YES! A BREAKTHROUGH!

"Rhythmi!" Issac pulled her into an overjoyed hug. "A million times thank you! You just helped my research!"

"I'm so glad I could help!" Rhythmi giggled.

….

It was a few seconds before they realized they were hugging. Issac let go and turned away, pink in the face.

"Er…I…uh…" Issac stammered. "I'll write down some notes and get some sleep in a moment."

"Yeah I better get to bed…" Rhythmi mumbled shyly.

Issac went back to typing as Rhythmi left the room. He was excited! More research to be done and more to discover! This was incredible! Finally, Issac might be onto something! But why else was he excited? Something else stirred him up.

And why did it feel like it was connected to Rhythmi?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Oh heads up, a lot of you (some more than others…) have asked for Chia and Wave to return. I can't promise anything about that! *sweatdrop* I do want to slip in some bonus chapters with them and maybe even some of our other ranger friends. Already I scrapped four (and a half) ideas and chapters. So their time will come. Eventually.**

**Chia: Not fast enough…**

**Next chapter is coming soon!**


	53. Confessions

**Chia: *drowning author's eyes with bleach* Move along here folks. Read, review, whatever. Sky here was just mistakenly exposed to a super dark semi-reality tv show (don't ask). Nothing a little head clearing and anime can't fix.**

**IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! IT FREAKIN BURNS! **

**Chia: The bleach or the images?**

…**.so….much….twistedness….**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate slowly awoke, feeling warmth and comfort surrounding her. She found that she had fallen asleep in Keith's arms. Keith…he looked so angelic when he slept. What a gorgeous face. Kate could vividly recall each and every expression that he ever made. From stubbornness to humor. There was concern, innocence, hurt, seriousness….and Kate's favorite, love. Maybe a part of Kate had _always _loved her angel. But she was worried about the angel code. About Keith's wings and his death. Kate longed to love him yet was torn by this knowledge.

Keith's eyes opened, the green orbs sparkling as his lips curved into a soft smile. "Morning, love."

"Morning." Kate gave him a quick peck. "Shall we get up?"

"Mnngg…" Keith drew her in closer. "Five more minutes."

"Five minutes or five hours?" Kate sighed happily.

"Either or." Keith yawned.

Kate closed her eyes, resting her head on the chest of her sweetheart. She listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart. They snuggled deep within the cozy blankets as all was right with the world…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kate! Keith!"

The duo fell over anime style. Crap! Rhythmi was at the door! Kate pulled herself together and went to answer it.

"Morning guys!" Rhythmi sang. "I was coming to tell you guys that Raphael's lookin for ya."

"Er…thanks!" Kate sweatdropped.

"Stupid Raph…" Keith muttered, scowling as he sat up on the bed.

Rhythmi left, thus letting the rangers be on their own. Kinda pointless to go back to sleep so they prepare for the day ahead of them. Both changed into ranger uniforms, went to the usual morning briefing and were left to do whatever. Though Kate noticed Keith and Raph had gone off somewhere. Eh. They needed some cousin bonding time anyways.

Kate, in the meantime, had to go off and release some electricity. While Vientown was no longer frozen solid, Nabiki Beach had gotten busier with nice weather lately. So Kate moved her release up north, within the mountains between Hia Valley and the Union. With the mountains and thick clouds blocking any sight of electricity (plus hidden privacy), it was great! Chilly but still great!

Releasing energy, way back when, used to be a minor thing. Now? Kate dreaded it. She sometimes wished she never even had these powers. It was better to have no powers than ones you could hardly control. Caitlyn of the Unova Elite Four once said so. Though Kate seriously doubted their issues were the same.

With a deep breath, Kate began the painful process. She launched a few spheres around but ultimately fired beams of lightning into the air. It felt good to let go off all that tension and stress from within her yet at the same time, excruciating. There also was this, how to put it?, feeling within her. Like if Kate slipped or goofed up the release, she'd undergo another transformation. And that was something Kate detested.

"I see your powers have improved."

Kate whirled around. A figure stepped out from the shadows. An man with receding brown hair; had to be over 40. His uniform was black with a white dress shirt underneath. On the pocket was a red R label. The girl recognized him at once.

"Giovanni of Team Rocket?" Kate growled.

"Clever." The man smirked.

"Shall I defeat you now or will we wait for the goons to show?" Kate prepared an attack in her hands.

"You may calm yourself. I come alone. My only request is to talk to you." Giovanni said.

Kate, suspicious, looked him over. "How do I know you're not lying? Why would I even bother listening?"

"Because I know about the chemical and about you. More than you think." Giovanni responded. "Now then, do you know about the Fiore Incident?"

"Of course I do!" Kate snapped. "I was in it! I was kidnapped off the street, caged up by crazy scientists who slaughtered other kids, tested on and barely survived!"

"Do you know what happened to the chemical? The scientists? Even the lab?" Giovanni quizzed.

"Yeah. The scientists tried to escape but they were caught. And then they died in prison from suicide." Kate warily answered. "The chemical wasn't found and the lab was shut down, destroyed not long after."

"You're only half right." Giovanni said.

"What?" Kate blinked.

"Ever stop to think why this happened? Why those scientists did the experiment? Or even how Team Rocket knows about you?" Giovanni questioned.

"I…" Kate was about to make a sarcastic remark.

"Because…" Giovanni interrupted. "I am the one who started this entire project."

Kate froze. Was this guy for real? Could he be telling the truth?

"When Team Rocket first started up, I began two projects that were under heavy guard. One was back on Cinnabar Island, though I shall not release details, and the other was this chemical. As many people know, my goal is world domination. I wanted something powerful that was mine to control. Something that would strike fear in the citizens hearts and let me take over." Giovanni explained. "So my scientists invented a new chemical that is near impossible to construct and dangerously unstable. It'd give me _exactly_ what I wanted. All we needed were test subjects."

"So you used innocent children?" Kate cringed, disgusted.

"Precisely. Only the DNA of children would work since they were still growing and the chemical would bond easier. I knew many would die. But if one child survived, then my test would be a success." Giovanni continued.

"You mean me..." Kate muttered.

"Fiore was chosen so this would attract less attention. Plus I had more major things to focus on at the time. Though my team admins had forgotten about those pesky rangers who found out. The remainder of the chemical was destroyed as well as all our notes." Giovanni went on. "When our scientists were captured and sent to prison, I couldn't allow them to slip any detail. So I had them be assassinated. Only one was spared and ran off to join Team Plasma. Rumor has it, he's created an artificial pokemon from a fossil."

That creep roamed free, messing with life and its natural beauty? Sickening…just plain sick….

"Once our spies retracted rumors of you, I was contacted and came back to Rocket. Here we are now." Giovanni finished.

"One thing. Why are you telling me all of this?" Kate questioned.

"While I'm known to be ruthless and sadistic, I do feel you have the right to know this. You are involved after all." Giovanni replied. "Now let's get down to business. That chemical belongs to Team Rocket. Which means you belong to me."

"I'm not going with you." Kate glared.

"I'll be reasonable. You can be my second in command, call all the shots. We're working on retrieving notes on that chemical and with our help, you can finally understand yourself more. Maybe get those powers under control." Giovanni offered.

"No. Freakin. Way." Kate refused.

"I'm trying to be reasonable, ranger." Giovanni's jaw tightened. "If you don't cooperate, we'll resort to much worse methods of capture. And you do not want to upset me."

"I don't care. I'm not going with you or working for Team Rocket! Me and all the other rangers are going to kick your (bleep) to the next galaxy. And you're not going to stop me!" Kate objected.

Giovanni twitched, trying to repress his rage. "FINE. But remember this, we won't go easy on you."

The man started to walk back away into the shadows.

"If you think things are going to get easier on you, think again. Your powers will only grow more unstable. And we'll capture you eventually. Whatever means necessary."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Around the same time, Keith and Raph had went deep into the woods for a hike. Keith waited till they were way out of range from any other listeners to start talking.

"You were right." Keith admitted.

"About…?" Raph eagerly asked.

"About me being in love with Kate. I…I love her." Keith sighed.

Raph was quiet for what seemed to be a long time. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Please don't report me to the angels. I know being in love with a human is wrong but I…I can't help it. It's this feeling that we're meant to be together. I just know it." Keith whispered.

More silence.

"Alright."

Keith faced his cousin with a shocked look.

"You will?" Keith blinked.

"Of course. You're my best friend, cousin and practically my brother. As long as you're happy with this chick, I'm cool." Raph shrugged.

"And the rules…?" Keith asked.

"Rules are meant to be broken. Sometimes, things happen. So you're in love with a human. So what? It shouldn't even matter what you are. If this girl is the one for you, then you two should be allowed together. Screw the angel code. You've got Kate." Raph grinned.

_(__**Authors Note:**__ I do not own Yugioh Abridged or the reference above!)_

"Thanks couz." Keith cracked a smile.

"I'll make sure no one ever finds out. Just don't do anything stupid and get yourself caught." Raph warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not you." Keith joked.

"Oh and uh…I know I said I had a few days off but I gotta leave tonight." Raph said.

"What! Why?" Keith asked.

"Well my assignment changed. I'm watching over the gym leader in Lavaridge, Hoenn. I heard she's a spaz but she's a totally hot spaz." Raph replied. "WOO! I finally get a cutie pie for an assignment! Though if you beg, I could get her to send an autograph…"

"I'm happy with what I've got." Keith chuckled. "Good luck to ya."

"You too. I know Kate's not easy but then again, love never is, is it?" Raph sweatdropped. "If you ever need me, just call. I'll come running."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Is it just me or did the chapter suddenly end?**

**It's REALLY late. Let me sleep.**

**Chia: NO. *jumps on head* FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED! DO IT NOW!**

**Ow! Ok, ok! I'll do **_**something**_**!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

And so everyone danced on the Union rooftop building as the sun started setting in the north. The starshine mantine flew through the air with the grace of staraptors as they traveled to the mystical land of Derptopia. That was when Wave, the super buizel, finally knew. He knew that there was no greater magic than donuts. Using the donuts and his trusty sidekick, Chia, he'd save Almia from itself. The End.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *rage table flips* THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

**Yawn. Anyways, next chapters coming up soon guys! I hope you like the next installment of Guardian Angel! (cause that last paragraph didn't count for the story at all)**


	54. Almia & Angels

**I went on mini vacation! **

**Chia: Which was a disaster from what I heard. **

…**.uh kinda…. *sweatdrop* But on the bright side, I checked out colleges and got some general ideas on where to focus English majors!**

**Chia: ….you are so old.**

**I AM NOT! Seventeen is ****not ****old! Soon I'll be partying in college dorms, having epic adventures and being so totally epic that others will go blind from over-exposure to my awesomeness.**

**Chia: Dude, we both know you're going to be reading manga and chowing down on ramen.**

…**.you know me way too well.**

**Chia: It's a curse isn't it? Anyways, read, review and enjoy readers! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

HAAAAACCCKKKKKKK!

"Aw dude! Not my hat!"

Keith sweatdropped, nearly forgetting that he should pinch his nose. His girl had just finished barfing into a cowboy hat Sven wore (who, by the way, was _not_ pleased). The skuntank, the cause of this horrid smell, ran off now that is job was complete.

"You ok?" Keith asked, patting Kate's back.

"I think so…" Kate replied, a bit dazed.

"You puked in my hat!" Sven snapped. "What made you do that!"

"Sorry…also, Wendy told me you didn't mind if I ever needed to barf in your hat." Kate replied.

Sven clenched his jaw together, obviously ticked. He mumbled some very inappropriate curses under his breath.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?" Keith asked, trying to get off the topic.

There were rumors of Dim Sun in the Chroma Highlands so Sven went to check it out early in the morning. The rumors were true…actually, there were way too many grunts! Thus, Kate and Keith were sent as backup while Wendy had to handle a swarm of Team Rocket goons elsewhere. Finding the ruins wasn't a challenge, really. Navigating the tunnels? A pain but manageable. And chasing away all those Dim Sun grunts? Ha. All that was needed was a skuntank. Which seemed to be the worst part of the damn expedition.

Sven picked up a light, translucent stone. "Alright. So Dim Sun's been collecting stones to either sell as jewelry or power those mini & gigaremos they've been using. At least we've found the source of the power."

"True but now they've run low, if not already out." Keith pointed out.

"You think they'll ease up on attacks then?" Kate asked.

"Doubt it." Keith responded.

"I'm sure they'd have some sort of backup for this. Or at least be closer to whatever it is they're planning." Sven added.

"So what's further ahead?" Keith asked.

"I say we go look!" Kate said.

"Same here." Sven agreed. "Shall we press on?"

"Sure but I don't see an exit." Keith looked around. "Seems to be a dead end."

"Wha…? This can't be right…" Sven inspected the area.

All three looked around, trying to figure out some way out. Keith paced as he scanned the walls. Weird. How could those grunts have gotten out and in other than the way he and Kate came in? Something was defin…

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

BAM!

Keith tripped backwards and fell. But instead of a quick smack into the ground, he fell himself fall a little farther down. Right through a hole as a matter of fact.

"Keith!" Kate ran over to the edge. "Are you ok?"

The redhead gave a thumbs up. "Yeah! I'm cool!"

He managed to get up and dust the dirt off him. Keith looked around to see a tunnel stretching before him. Dark black walls of strange dirt, with glowing purple crystals coming from them. The air had an ominous feeling to it.

"Hey guys!" Keith called. "I think I found the exit!"

"Really?" Kate gasped.

Sven appeared at the edge. "Great job!"

The cowboy and Kate jumped through the hole, next to Keith. They continued going further into the ruins and exploring what was ahead. Keith could feel the air getting intense, more pressured. There was an abundance of dark energy. Naturally, angels could feel it. This area was supposed to be regulated by something or someone. But oddly, Keith sensed as though the balance was disrupted. As though it happened not long ago.

"Hold up." Sven stopped them. "We've got trouble."

There was a way to another room. But it was blocked by a pokemon who controlled five very unusual stones. Five odd keystones in fact.

"Spiritomb…" Keith whispered.

Kate looked nervous. Keith was confused for a moment. But he remembered that a spiritomb once took over her body. Probably not a pleasant experience. Nor were the ones following it. Figures she might not like the pokemon much. Sven charged ahead, eager to capture to add its info to his ranger bowser.

Keith held Kate's hand. "Hey. You don't need to worry about a thing."

"Thanks." Kate smiled. "That pokemon….it gives me the chills."

"I can imagine." Keith mumbled.

"GOT IT!"

Sven ranger posed, a triumphant look on his face. The spiritomb went away, shrugging off the capture like it was nothing. Huh. Leave it to the epic capturer to things. The group went forward into the tunnel that spiritomb previously blocked.

"So what's it doing here? Just hanging around?" Keith asked.

"It looked to be protecting something. But something's wrong. That pokemon didn't even try to put up much resistance." Sven told him. "I think something went down. Something bad."

After going through a long tunnel, there was a gigantic room. It was a pyramid shaped dais that was sculpted from old materials and written in runes. Keith was shocked to find that a few select parts were in angel script from eons ago. Whatever was here had to be connected to his kind as well.

"Look!" Kate exclaimed.

"Gah! We're too late!" Sven moaned.

At the very top was an indentation on the floor with a huge hole in the wall. It appeared as though something massive was ripped out from where it sat and hauled away.

"You know what's going on?" Kate asked.

"I had a feeling back when I first entered the ruins. Looks like I was right." Sven replied. "I've been after this thing for awhile, thinking that it might get involved with Dim Sun. Looks like someone's already got it. And it might be them."

Keith half-listened, his eyes still locked onto those runes on the pedestal.

"I reckon the Shadow Crystal was what used to be here." Sven went on.

"Shadow Crystal?" Kate blinked.

"It's supposed to be a ton bigger and way more powerful than all those sliver dark shards put together. According to legend, the Shadow Crystal is pure black with no trace of light. If its like those dark shards, and I assume it is, then this crystal has more power than you could imagine." Sven explained.

"So spiritomb must've failed to protect the Shadow Crystal." Kate said.

"I don't think that's it." Sven disagreed. "See, my guess is that spiritomb only guards the ruins itself. The guardian of the Shadow Crystal must be another pokemon; one that is of darkness itself. I've heard stories of darkrai, who is made of darkness and shadows, so it's possible that pokemon could be the crystals guardian. Though I don't see it anywhere around here…"

The redhead managed to translate a few of the words. He almost regretted dropping out of his angel scripture class and replacing it with extra martial arts. Almost.

"Aw man…imagine breaking up a crystal that size!" Kate gasped. "How many miniremos and gigaremos could it fuel?"

"Makes me sick." Sven muttered, repulsed.

"I bet the boss is awfully happy about this." Kate sighed. "Damn you Kincaid…"

"Hold on. We don't know for sure that Kincaid is the boss." Sven stopped her. "Could be. Could be not. There's still much we don't know about Dim Sun."

Keith could get a few of the words. He found 'angel', 'light', 'darkness', 'ancient', 'power' and 'king'. The rest was too old to translate.

"Keith!" Kate called. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" Keith responded.

He ran up to Kate, catching up with the group. They all went through another long tunnel and down some ledges. There was a climb up a rusty, worn ladder. Felt good to be back into the light. Though they were in the Chroma Highlands, this was certainly a part Keith hadn't seen before. It was tucked away and hidden from the world. There was old machinery next to a run down shack.

"Hmmm…" Sven read a faded sign. "Al-ru…o-l…Altru Oil! This shack is where Altru Oil started?"

"Altru Oil?" Keith was lost.

"Famous oil company in Almia? Altru Park just west of here with that huge building? Building that gigantic tower with the name contest" Kate reminded.

"Oh that!" Keith face palmed. "Totally slipped my mind."

Sven raced into the shack, with Kate right behind. Keith was tempted to go check it out. But there was those ruins in his mind. What did they have to do with Almia and the Shadow Crystal? This was way too confusing. Keith would need some information to go on. There was one person he could call…but Keith _really_ didn't want to. With a heavy sigh and a quick 'coast-clear' check, Keith dialed Gabriel's number.

"Yes? May I help you?" Gabriel greeted, in a monotone.

"I need your help with something." Keith gave a brief explanation of what he saw and the angel scripture.

"Hmmm…interesting development. Dim Sun's messing with some dark magic here…" Gabriel mumbled.

"Gabe, can you help me or not? I don't have time for this." Keith impatiently said.

"_Gabriel_." The angel boss corrected. "And you are very lucky I've studied the angel history extensively. Our kind had been involved in the Shadow Crystal and in Almia's history. You see, there used to be a king that ruled over the land. But the death of his wife and sons' constant bickering sent him over the edge. To cope with his stress, he dabbled in black magic. He ended up making a deal with a demon and things quickly grew out of control. Nearly destroyed the region and could've sent the world to destruction."

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"The princes were each killed trying to fight their fathers dark gifts. Thus, their guardian angels willed themselves to shine and turned the king into the Shadow Crystal. The kings spirit long passed after being sealed but his powers still remain. And they're quite dangerous if they should ever be released." Gabriel continued.

"You think Dim Sun knows this old tale?" Keith leaned against an old fence.

"I seriously doubt it. The legend was changed to erase angel involvement but even so, hardly any Almian remembers the tale. Any that do have a faded memory." Gabriel replied. "Anyways, Keith you must be careful. Keep a guard out for Dim Sun as I assume the crystal is in their possession. And make sure Kate's kept safe too."

"Got it." Keith said, then saw the other rangers come outside. "Gotta go!"

He quickly hung up and stashed the phone in his pockets.

"Hey dude! Why didn't you come in?" Sven asked.

Keith shrugged. "Needed fresh air. Still queasy from the skuntank."

"Oh yeah…" Sven glared at Kate. "I almost forgot."

"Nice going." Kate face-palmed.

"So you find anything in that shack?" Keith asked, steering the topic away once more.

"Heck yeah! Check this out!" Kate handed him a book.

A diary. Severely burned and charred but Keith could see a few words. He flipped through, making out words like 'black', 'darkness' and 'Shadow Crystal'.

"Kate here found us an important clue! It might help us figure out Dim Sun's motives!" Sven said. "We'll take it to the Union for analysis."

"Awesome!" Keith cheered.

"Shall we go back to the Union?" Kate started to walk.

"AFTER we got hat shopping." Sven stopped her.

"Damn…" Kate pouted.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Anyone read my previous fanfics, you'd get the old joke at the beginning of the story. I missed it so I brought it back. xD So we find that angels are now involved with Almia's history and the tale you guys known to the fans has been changed somewhat. Question is, what will the Union decipher? Will the three gems be involved again as well? What is Dim Sun up to?**

**Chia: FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Coming soon to a theater near you!**

**That was ****my**** line!**


	55. Info on Brighton and X11

**Chia: Author's fallen asleep on the keyboard again so read, review and help me draw stuff on her face. *smirks and takes out the supply of jigglypuff markers***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The research room buzzed with activity. Every one of the researchers were busy trying to analyze the secrets the book contained. Even Issac, who looked frantic as he tried to keep up the pace. Murph was there too, trying to lend a hand when needed. Kate noticed that a dark shard was kept on a pedestal, within a glass case. They must be studying the stone's powers and how gigaremo/miniremos use it.

"We better keep it down." Murph whispered (though it was more a yell-whisper). "We can't let these guys get distracted or we'll send Almia into chaos!"

"You know, you don't have to be _that _quiet." Issac sweatdropped.

"Hm?" Nage, a scientist, peered at the screen. "I see some letters emerging…"

Issac went over and inspected this. "B-R-I-G-H-T-O-N…Brighton?"

"The candy? Mmmmm….candy…." Murph spaced out.

"I don't think candy is the answer." Kate sweatdropped.

"Gah…now I want candy…" Keith moaned.

Issac snapped his fingers. "I remember now! Brighton Hall! The second president of Altru and father to current president, Blake Hall!"

"So do you think Brighton Hall wrote the diary?" Murph asked.

"Brighton's name on the diary which was found at the very first location of Altru. Can't be a coincidence." Issac said.

"I recall that Brighton Hall and Professor Hastings associated a few times. Brighton was noted by historians to be a plain man, hardly one that leaves an impression. No one knows where he is or even if he's alive now." Nage informed.

"So we reach the conclusion that Brighton Hall wrote this diary." Issac said.

A meeting was arranged shortly after; with Hastings, Erma, Wendy and Sven attending. It was there that Nage and Issac talked about the diary and the contents within it. They estimated the diary to be dated 30 years ago. At the time, the oil fields had started to dry up with Brighton extremely concerned for Almia's energy supply. But when drilling a shaft, he made the discovery about the Shadow Crystal. Brighton writes that his heart responded to the magnetic pull of the crystal, feeling that its energy could be the future solution to what could have been Almia's energy crisis. There were a few mentions of his only son but it was brief. Not much had come from the deciphering.

Sometime later, Issac pulled to the side to talk. And after some small talk, catching up on business, all that stuff…

"I've done it." Issac said.

"Done what?" Kate blinked.

The genius grinned but only slightly. "I've started to crack the code to X.11."

"You did! That's great!" Kate exclaimed.

"In ways, it is." Issac replied.

They ducked into Kate's room and shut the door. Issac pulled out several note sheets from his lab coat pocket, showing them to Kate.

"See, your chemical is a rare combination of substances that are almost impossible to find. Not to mention making this chemical itself would be a very dangerous risk, since the stuff could explode on those creating it. But it appears those scientists pulled it off." Issac explained. "X.11 is a powerful matter that is built to genetically alter the body; sort of how a virus takes over its host. X.11, however, is unique as it spreads so slowly into the system. Then, as time passes, it reactivates itself and speeds up the process."

"My powers hadn't gotten stronger until ranger school graduation." Kate remembered. "So that's when X.11 kicked into high gear and worked its course?"

"Basically." Issac responded. "Also, the DNA encrypted are time activated. So almost all of the pokemon DNA wasn't able to come in until as of late. I estimate that the creators intended you to shift into pokemon form on your own control but there was a glitch. Now those transformations only happen under severe stress or if you've got energy/blood drawn. Also having it drawn creates a signal to create more electric cells in your circulatory system and seems to speed up the chemicals process. Am I confusing you?"

"No, no. I hear you loud and clear." Kate said. "But whats this chemical aiming to do?"

"One purpose is to get as powerful as possible, which is dangerous and could kill you if this is untreated. As for what the chemical will do to obtain power or the side effects? I still don't know." Issac replied. "I've also tried figuring out the mystery DNA but no luck yet. Though a little more time and I could be onto something…"

"ACHOO!"

POW!

Yep. Another black-out. And just when Kate thought she had her sneezes under control.

"Sorry…" Kate apologized, embarrassed. "Um…you think you can create a cure?"

"I'm looking into a cure or at least something to stabilize your powers. But until I can fully comprehend X.11, I won't be able to do so." Issac sighed. "You'll have to hold on a bit longer."

"Ok. I think I can." Kate said. "Geez…why would Team Rocket create this stupid chemical?"

"Team Rocket?" Issac blinked.

Kate gave a basic rundown of what Giovanni said. Issac patiently listened to it all, a concerned but also thinking look on his face.

"Hmmm…if its Team Rocket, nothing good can come from this." Issac mumbled but then spoke up. "Be wary around any Rocket members. They can't be good news."

"Sure thing." Kate nodded, starting to get up.

A hand held her back. "One more thing."

"Yeah?" Kate faced Issac.

The genius hesitated. His face was slightly pink, with an expression that appeared nervous.

"Um…do you know what Rhythmi's favorite things are?" Issac's voice was quiet.

"What?" Kate was lost.

"Flowers, color, pokemon…anything. What does Rhythmi like?" Issac asked.

"You're her friend, buddy. I thought you…" Kate was about to say.

"But you're female and you seem to know her better than I do." Issac interrupted.

Wait….Kate got the message. So the genius finally wanted to step up and make a move. About time.

"Rhythmi seems to like the color green and pokemon that are cute & fluffy. I'm not entirely sure but daisies seem to be her kind of flower. And that girl loves romance movies. Actually, she _chained_ me to the break room couch just last week so we watched this stupid movie I didn't understand." Kate told him.

"Thanks Kate." Issac grinned.

Cell phone buzzed. Kate checked the message.

_Meet me at our spot. We have to talk. – Keith_

Kate walked Issac back to the research room, wondering when he'd try to charm their operator friend. As for the ranger, she went off and out of the Union (which was still groaning over changing broken lightbulbs). Kate ran out of the building, down the steps and jumped on the stones across the river. She charged through the thick grove of trees and burst into the clearing, into the secret spot.

Keith stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the landscape. The wind brushed past his hair and the light hit his face in a delicate, strikingly handsome way. Kate was still surprised how stunning this angel really was. Keith snapped from his daydreaming and turned to Kate, a smile crept up his face.

"Hey beautiful." He softly greeted.

"You said we needed to talk." Kate said.

"I did. But…I needed to hear _you_ talk." Keith sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I wanted to hear the sound of your voice again."

Kate blushed, touched by the compliment. Keith then walked over to the bushes. He picked something up but hid it behind his back. The angel walked over to Kate.

"For you, princess." He whipped a bouquet of vibrant red roses.

"Keith! I…I don't know what to say!" Kate gasped. "…th-thank you…"

"Anything for you." Keith bowed like a gentleman.

"I had no idea you could be so romantic!" Kate said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Keith smirked. "And I'm trying to discover everything about you."

Keith set the roses aside. His fingers snapped, causing music to float through the air. Kate shifted into orange hair and the white dress from before while Keith went to angel form. When finished, he took her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Shall we dance, darling?"

"I'd love that, sweetheart."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…**zzz….huh? Whazzat?...HEY WHO DREW ON MY FACE! Second time in this fanfic, seriously? Oh well.**

**So last chapter focused more on moving the plot along and now this chapter on information. And then a tiny bit of romance too. There will be action! Soon! You don't think things will get boring now do you? I'll get this marker off my face and while I do, you guys wait for next chapter. Shouldn't take too long. UNLESS I DECIDE TO SKIN A CERTAIN PACHIRISU FIRST!**


	56. Beginning of Chaos

**Wave: Uh yeah….Chia's in a pizza coma while the author's been crazy busy. So I'm your temporary greeter. Yay, woohoo, all that….uh…jazz? *sulks* I suck at this. Read, review and enjoy? I think?**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With a yawn, Kate rose from bed and stretched her arms. The air was cozy and relaxing; almost making Kate want to snuggle deep within the blankets and forget any possibility of waking up. But alas, rangers must overcome this to go patrolling and save the world from whatever threatens it. Kate hopped off the bed, glancing to Keith's.

So cute when he was asleep! Kate kissed his forehead before she gathered up her clothes and went for the bathroom. As she showered, the ranger's mind drifted between thoughts. The last few days had been nice. So slow and easygoing; no sign of those jerkface teams causing mayhem. Calm before the storm but Kate intended to enjoy it for as long as she could. And she had. Especially the alone time with Keith.

Who knew Keith could be such a gentleman? The roses, the dancing, the sweet words; it made Kate melt. This was an angel who could nab any girl he wanted. And yet he chose her. Kate admitted she felt a little undeserving about the excessive attention and love….to which Keith kissed her and flashed that gorgeous smile.

The shower stopped. Kate squeezed the water from her hair, draped a towel over her body and stepped out. She went over to the mirror and….wait a sec. Something wasn't right here. Kate peered into her reflection.

There wasn't any.

Kate started to reach her hand out when the mirror changed. It became a thick black. Two glowing red eyes came from the center, glaring at her with such intensity. Kate shivered, feeling nervous.

"_The time draws near."_

A voice emanated from the mirror, echoing off the walls like it was a chasm.

"W-who are you?" Kate questioned, though her voice was small.

"_I am within you. I __am__ you. And you are me."_

Kate was too stunned to speak. But her skin tingled as the presence of this strange thing was creeping her out.

"_All that you know and all whom you love shall soon be destroyed. Darkness is within you and soon, it shall become you."_

"No…no it won't…it can't be…" Fear struck her heart.

"_Accept your fate. Soon enough, the shadows and devastation will…." _

"NOOOOO!" Kate screamed, her electricity suddenly releasing and going haywire.

Panicked, she sent her fist hurling and punched the mirror. The glass broke with a loud crash, shattering all over the place. Blood splattered from Kate's hand to the countertop, floor and whatever remained of the mirror. Lightbulb pieces were sprinkles on top of the mess. The mirror's dark shade and sinister eyes vanished when Kate delivered the blow.

"KATE!"

Keith was heard bolting from bed and racing towards the door. He ripped it right off its hinges, throwing the mangled door off to the side. Keith froze at the sight. Kate looked up at him with horrified eyes; scared from what had happened and what she had done. Seeing the blood pour from her hand, Kate started to feel faint.

"KATE!" Keith swooped in and caught her as Kate started to fall. "Aw arceus, are you ok? What the hell happened? There's glass everywhere….are you hurt?"

Some spare electricity flew from Kate and zapped Keith, who yelped in surprise. Kate was too traumatized by the events to speak. Keith took inspected over her. A cut or two from flying glass but otherwise, only the hand sustained injury. The redhead pulled out a first aid kid and went to work. He pulled out glass shards carefully before cleaning the wound. As he wrapped the hand up, Keith slipped some angel healing magic into Kate. The injury, he mentioned, would be sore but nothing too serious. It'd get better soon.

Keith walked Kate back to the beds, carefully setting her down and covering her with a blanket. He patiently cleaned up the broken glass within the bathroom. The mirror and door, both damaged beyond repair, were set aside. Through the entire time, Kate was silent. She was still shook up from the thing that….that….even thinking about it made Kate cringe.

When he was finished, Keith calmly came and sat down on the bed next to Kate. He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair and trying to comfort the scared girl. Kate whimpered, near the point of sobbing.

"I…I saw something…" Kate whispered.

"What did you see?" Keith asked, his tone calm and level.

"Something dark….something evil…" Kate gulped. "And it says its in me. I think I can feel that thing…inside of me…."

Keith was quiet, listening.

"…it…it says it wants, no, will destroy everything and everyone I care about. That I'll become it and its darkness. I….I don't know what to do…" Kate quietly went on. "That thing was…it…the red eyes and I…."

Her head was tilted, locking eyes with her savior. Keith was deeply worried and…scared? Scared for her? He kissed her forehead delicately, caressing her face.

"Everything will be ok." Keith murmured. "Now then, are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

Kate nodded.

"Alright. Be extra careful from now on and stay close to me. If this happens again, you let me know _immediately_." Keith instructed.

"Ok." Kate sighed.

"And remember." Keith gave a tiny, assuring smile. "I love you. I'll be there for you no matter what happens. I'm not letting anything harm you."

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled, moved by this angel's dedication.

"Hm? Hey, we're late for briefing!" Keith grabbed Kate and started to get up. "We better get going!"

"Keith, wait!" Kate squeaked.

"Huh?"

Kate blushed as she held the tower and blanket over her body. Keith seemed confused at first but soon got the message, turning a very deep shade of red.

"Ack! Right, right! Er…you, uh, better get changed!" Keith stammered, embarrassed. "I'll go on ahead and come up with some excuse…of, um, sorts…"

The redhead quickly walked out, leaving Kate to get dressed. Kate gathered her uniform and started to get dressed. Despite the earlier shock, she did feel a tiniest bit better from seeing Keith's sweet reddened face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith walked through the Union, trying to cool down. DAMN IT ALL! Kate was _really_ hot! Before, Keith didn't even notice she was wearing a towel. He was too concerned for her emotional being and safety (he had a heart attack, waking up to that scream). But after Kate pointed it out? Now it was all he thought about. Those cute little curves, how her legs were just perfect, the 'fragile' look…

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Keith mentally yelled, face burning. "Don't you dare think about it!"

KABOOOOOOMMMM!

There was a very distant explosion, followed by a slight tremor. Keith froze up, unsure what to do. It was a minute before things settled. Well…earthquake wise, at least. Murph came up upstairs, upset and hustling.

"Keith! Trouble!" He exclaimed.

"What the heck's going on?" Keith asked.

"Dim Sun's been attacking Hia Valley and just unleashed a bomb! They blocked the cave entrances so there'd be no way to get in!" Murph, still panicking, explained. "And meanwhile, Team Rocket's gone to Boyleland and they attacked the townspeople!"

Keith swore, suddenly dazed by all this new info. Kate scrambled from the dorm rooms, over to the group. Despite the mayhem, Keith noticed the girl's hair was let down and there may be a tiniest hint of orange peeking through the roots. Such a beautiful….AW CRAP, NOT AGAIN!

"Is everyone ok?" Kate asked, glancing in every direction.

"Yeah but Dim Sun and Rocket are attacking!" Murph told her. "You two have to go upstairs and get your missions. NOW!"

Before anything else could be said, Murph raced off to the labs. Hopefully Issac would be ok. Keith ran upstairs with Kate (who was tying her hair), sensing this would only be the beginning of the chaos to follow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***Wave opens note***

**Wave: Says here, from author, that the pacing of the story will be picking up and all that action will be coming soon. Anyways, as your buizel, I say that the next chapter will be here soon and uh…I WILL GET A CAMEO SOON!**

***gets knocked in head by flying shoe***

…**er… *sweatdrop* …or not. **


	57. North

***quickly pushes Chia out of room and locks door***

**I have to say. I'm really proud of you epic readers.**

**You read, review and seem to very much enjoy my fanfictions. And I love that! I get all sorts of ideas, laugh at jokes, smile at the nice things you say and, well, I appreciate it all. This is amazing. Maybe once or twice I have cried a bit because its touching. I started writing fanfics on this site to satisfy my need to write and to create stories from my favorite game. Never expected to get fans. That is just….it's totally awesome.**

**As of late, things have gotten busy and hectic. I mean, I'm graduating high school in June with crazy college applications piling high. Lots of drama between people at school, school work getting hard, stuff. And minus fanfiction, I've been in a serious writers block. I admit it. Life is hard. I'm sometimes surprised how often I can update through all of this **_**(I still will update often, don't you worry!)**_

**But I try to look for the little fireflies in the blanket of shadows. You guys, my readers, are among the few fireflies in my darkness. I love checking my email to see who reviewed and what was said. Even to the quiet readers who never say a word, I ****know**** you're there. So I say thank you to everyone. For reading, reviewing and enjoying. For staying by me. For motivating me. For being great friends. For everything.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The Union was in pandemonium. Researchers were busy trying to decipher the diary. Operators got calls from those who need help. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Dim Sun decided to strike on what was once a calm day. The top rangers assembled before Erma who gave the orders. Sven and Wendy were off to investigate Boyleland and Team Rocket. Kate and Keith were given Hia Valley which contained Dim Sun.

Both rangers sped off to Dream River, grabbed a floatzel (due to Wave being unable to carry two people) and started to rocket down the chilly waters. Kate was held tightly by Keith, which made some of the cold melt away.

"So what do you think Dim Sun's doing in Hia Valley?" Kate asked.

"Who knows? Probably doing something insane." Keith shrugged.

"They have the Shadow Crystal, assuming. What more could they need? I don't think anything's in Hia Valley." Kate said.

A few hardy people, researchers, lots of thick snow and ice pokemon everywhere. There was a lake to the north too. Hmm….nope. Kate couldn't think of a thing. Why would Dim Sun go to a frigid place anyways? And then there's Team Rocket, who chose the boiling hot lava route. Boyleland Kate had been to for quests prior. She explored the volcano and found it way too hot to stick around for. Nothing of interest there either.

"Well they're there. And we've got to chase those dorks out." Keith sighed. "….hey aren't we forgetting something?"

WHAM!

They smacked into a heavy force, sending them hurtling towards the grassy shores of the river. Floatzel, dazed, ran off to a pack of buizels and floatzels not far off. Kate shook off the crash and looked.

"Oh yeah." She sweatdropped. "The entrance is closed off."

"Damn." Keith groaned, rubbing his head.

Kate inspected the opening. Lots of large, ice covered rocks. They'd need a fire pokemon to melt the ice off and then something large to break the rocks. But the best pokemon for the job weren't anywhere close by. It'd take too long to go get them. And Dim Sun needed to be stopped _now_.

Looking up, the girl saw tall mountains with snow-covered peaks. There were clouds covering most of the mountains and, judging on the styler map, their distance wasn't too bad. Kate looked over at Keith, getting an idea.

"Can you carry me?" Kate questioned.

Keith blinked, surprised at first. He then swept Kate off her feet and right into his arms (literally). Didn't seem to have trouble with it.

"How about when you're flying?" Kate asked.

The redhead grinned, understanding the idea. He looked around for any sign of exposure. None. Keith shifted into angel form, bending his knees as he did so. Once the wings came out, the angel burst from the ground with tremendous speed and zoomed through the air. It took hardly any time at all to get into the clouds.

Kate held on tight, only opening her eyes after the initial launch. She gasped as she saw how high up they were. The mountains seemed so far off. Kate watched the grass and green forests become snowy plains.

"Attention passenger, we will begin our decent onto Hia Valley." Keith joked.

"Thanks for the warning." Kate giggled, griping onto him harder.

The angel quickly sped down to the snow and transformed into human form as they landed. Kate shivered, feeling the cold air and frozen snow. It was chilly here but once you got past the initial "OH MY ARCEUS ITS (bleep)ING FREEZING!" reaction, this place was beautiful. Sparkling, untouched snow with pine trees decorating the land.

"I don't see any Dim Sun creeps." Keith scoped out the area.

"Murph mentioned his dad runs the science camp up here. Maybe they know something about this?" Kate suggested.

"Works for me." Keith agreed.

Using their stylers, the two rangers trudged through the deep snow to locate Shiver Camp. Not terribly hard. Wind stung at Kate's hand wounds but she grit her teeth and bared it. If only she remembered to grab some mittens or an extra coat for this. Who knew Hia Valley was _this _cold?

"Why hello rangers!"

As the pair crossed the valley, they came to a log cabin. On the porch was an elderly lady with hair as white as the snow but a face that was warm and friendly.

"Morning ma'am." Keith and Kate greeted.

"We don't get many rangers up here." The woman said. "Are you searching for something?"

"Yeah we're looking for Shiver camp." Keith replied. "Would you mind pointing us in the right direction?"

"Ah yes. It would be to the east, just past the trees. Not far at all." The woman answered.

"Thanks!" Kate cheerfully told her.

"Hold on for a moment." The elderly woman spoke up. "You seem like a very sweet young lady. I can tell you've done great things to help Almia and you'll further aid in keeping it so lovely."

"Thank you so much!" Kate blushed sheepishly at the compliment. "You're really nice!"

The elderly woman fished something from her pockets. It was a long black string, with a pendant on the end. A small, crystal-like rock in deep blue. It glimmered in the light so brilliantly.

"Take it." The woman tossed the necklace to Kate. "For good luck."

"I-I can't take this! It's…it's…" Kate stammered, shocked.

"I've always believed in luck and myths. This stone, nicknamed Tears of Princes, was from an old legend within Almia. When I was little, I was delighted to find these stones. They're considered good luck and were worn by the most kind-hearted people." The woman explained. "I have a feeling that you earned this pendant, sweetie."

"Are you sure you can part with it?" Kate asked, unsure.

"Of course." The woman answered. "I wish you best of luck to you and your boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfriend!" Kate flushed a deep red.

"Er…thanks for the necklace and directions!" Keith's face was also getting warm. "If you need anything, call for the Union!"

At the moment, a man came up to the log cabin. Looked to be in his forties. Wore a heavy parka. Kate saw his face was brown and bearded but he did look familiar.

"Rangers? Not very common up here." The man commented. "Mrs. Winters, how are you?"

"Fine dearie." The elderly lady responded.

"Is there anything I can help you rangers with?" The man asked.

"We're doing some investigating and hopefully Shiver Camp can help us." Keith explained.

"Shiver Camp? I'm the leader of the scientific expedition and I'd be delighted to help you. I'm Pamur." The man introduced himself.

"Kate and Keith, top rangers." Keith shook hands with him.

"Wait now…" Pamur inspected Kate. "You wouldn't happen to be Kate from Ringtown, Fiore would you?"

"I am." Kate replied.

"So you're the little girl Murph's been talking about!" Pamur, excited, exclaimed. "My son's told me many stories about you! Considered you like a sister at one point. I see you really have followed the ranger footsteps!"

"I'm at the Union now. I see Murph a lot more often." Kate said.

"A friend of Murph's is a friend of mine. Come. I'll show you to the campsite." Pamur offered.

The friendly man guided Kate and Keith to Shiver camp, which wasn't too far at all. Kate, finding the necklace to be pretty, wore it around her neck. It gave off some sparkles, glowing the tiniest little bit. Keith smiled, seeing Kate wear the necklace. He slipped her hand into his and held it tightly.

"Welcome to Shiver Camp!"

There was a ring of ice-covered cliffs with a wide entrance inside. Within this 'ring' was a campsite. Several buildings (similar to tents) were placed around the site. A few people and pokemon were out walking or chatting with one another. Kate noticed that despite the cold, everyone was in bright spirits. Maybe it was true how people up north were always the nicest and most helpful.

"So what is it you two are investigating?" Pamur asked.

"Dim Sun and the explosions from earlier. Any chance you know something about either?" Keith asked.

"Dim Sun? I know plenty! They had gigaremos up here but they froze up. So we dismantled them and used them for fire places. They're harmless now. You just stick fire in the…wait…" Pamur replied. "…what was I thinking?"

"Dim Sun?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Right! Yes! Thank you." Pamur said. "A few of the guys thought they saw some Dim Sun creeps sneaking around here earlier this morning. Not too long after, there were these huge explosions! No one got hurt, thank goodness, but massive damage done to the cave. Can't get in or out. I'm surprised you two made it up here."

"We flew in on staraptor." Kate lied.

"As I rushed to inspect the destruction, I caught some of those grunts running about." Pamur continued.

"Which way did they go?" Keith questioned.

"Up north. Towards the lake." Pamur answered.

"The lake?" Keith blinked. "Why the lake?"

"Seems a bit cold for swimming." Kate joked.

"Only reason I can think of is Almia Castle but even then, those Dim Sun buffoons probably wouldn't want anything to do with it." Pamur mentioned.

"Why's that?" Kate asked. "And what is Almia castle?"

"I heard rumors that the Almia legends revolve around the place but who knows whether they hold any truth. The place has been abandoned for hundreds of years. Even brave explorers turn back due to the harsh conditions. It's miraculous that place hasn't crumbled yet." Pamur responded.

What would Dim Sun want with an old castle? New base? Didn't seem likely. They'd go for something sturdier and in better weather.

"Well we can go check it out. Chase those dorks out of here." Keith said.

"Great! Some of the other scientists are a bit nervous with Dim Sun around. I wish you two best of luck! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" Pamur told them.

Kate and Keith started to leave.

"Oh! Wait!" Pamur stopped them. "I should warn you. The castle's guarded by a lake that'll freeze you to the bone. You can use empoleon to cross but don't stay in the water too long! And make sure you're out of that castle before sundown! Hia Valley's dangerous at night; for wild pokemon and frigid weather."

"Thanks!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ice! ICE!"

Ice snapped from his thoughts and turned his attention to the admin. Waiting around in an abandoned castle was so dull. Why couldn't someone _else_ go instead? The yellow haired twit had been busy, true. And of course the 'gentleman' act didn't work on that pink drama queen. Thus the task was left to Ice.

"Have you found what's needed to get through the barrier?" Ice asked in a bored tone.

"No but some rangers appeared at the lake shores! They're gonna come over!" The admin replied.

"What rangers?" Ice yawned.

"Some red haired kid and a girl with spiky ponytails." The admin responded.

Spiky ponytails? Sounded familiar. Ice rose from his chair and walked over to the window. From where he stood, he saw there was an empoleon crashing through ice towards the castle. Yep. There was a red haired kid. And….oh? Well, well, well. This was going splendidly! They sent Kate too!

"Assume the positions." Ice ordered. "Make sure the girl makes it up here…but make sure she's alone. I've got plans for her."

"And the boy?" The admin asked.

"Torture him, tie him up, bash his head open….throw him into the lake, for all I care." Ice sighed. "Just bring me the girl."

"Yes sir." The admin rushed off.

Ice smirked, watching the rangers reach shore. Things were going to get interesting after all.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *enters* Well. Is your mushy time over?**

***groans***

**Chia: If you REALLY were thankful, you'd add some more cameos of ME AND WAVE!**

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm working on it! To thank the readers, I intended a special chapter to be devoted to you and Wave. Plus there are six characters (maybe eight?) who will get a special chapter or two of their own. I have yet to write these but when the time comes, I'll present these chapters as a gift to my readers.**

**Chia: ….you better make me epic. **

***posts a banner that says "Next Chapter Coming to Town SOON!"***


	58. Bonus Chapter: First Date

**Remember last chapter? Well I've got a surprise! Part 1 of my thank you to you readers. BONUS CHAPTER TIME!**

**Chia: YAY! My time to shine!**

**Nope! You're not in this one!**

**Chia: …. *glares and pulls out flamethrower gun* I'm sorry. WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

***gulp* I, er, said that you're not in this bonus chapter. Sorry! This chapter focuses on two other minor characters.**

**Chia: Well those readers **_**aren't**_** going to read, review or enjoy this chapter cause I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU! *starts mega rage***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"SOMEONE GIVE ME THE ELECTRIC SHAVER!"

Elaine jumped at the scream, dropping the tools she had in hand. Even Annie cringed at the sight of a very enraged Luana.

"Um…?" Elaine sweatdropped.

"Don't ask, Elaine. We'll only regret it." Annie sighed.

"Stupid freakin Crawford…" Luana mumbled some curses under her breath. "Well at least I'll get some peace tonight."

"Huh?" Elaine and Annie blinked.

"I've got a hot date tonight." Luana beamed.

"Well congrats!" Annie clapped. "About time you got asked out!"

"Who is it?" Elaine asked, excited.

"His name's Roark. He'll be in Almia for a week to study the rock formations in Peril cliffs. My sister met him through the Sinnoh Gym Leaders Conference and set me up. Not that I mind, of course. He's pretty cute." Luana giggled.

"Show us a pic. NOW." Annie demanded, getting riled up.

Luana went to the computer and typed in her email. There was an email attachment for a picture which Luana clicked on and enlarged. Roark was her age; maybe one or two years older at the very most. His hair was a fushia color, worn a little longer than a typical guy's hair cut. There were thin, black glasses that gave the guy the appearance that he was smart.

"Oooh, he _is_ cute." Elaine commented.

"Cute in a dorky sort of way. Not bad at all." Annie approved.

"Glad you like him!" Luana grinned. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Meet who?"

Crawford entered the room. Luana scowled, shutting her email off.

"None of your business." She huffed.

Luana left. The afro-haired ranger stared in confusion but then looked disappointed and weary.

"Still upset I see." Crawford sighed.

"Whatever you did must be worse than usual." Annie mumbled.

"So who's Luana meeting?" Crawford asked.

"Her date. She's going out with someone." Elaine responded.

"WHAT!" Crawford choked on air. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way. And with a real cute guy." Annie said.

She pulled up the internet and did a search on Roark. Sure enough, there were a few images. Crawford glared at the screen.

"Pfft. _Him_? Total joke." Crawford grumbled.

"Awww. Somebody jealous?" Annie teased.

"NO!" Crawford flushed.

"Come on dude. You seem pretty ticked about this guy and you haven't even met him." Elaine smirked.

"He looks so creepy. Nerds are always stalkers or creepy perverts." Crawford huffed.

_(__**authors note:**__ No offence to nerds out there!)_

The girls they started talking about guys and Annie's latest boyfriend. Crawford moaned and went outside. Buddy tagged along but the afro head hardly noticed. All of a sudden, his sunny demeanor was gone. It just…

Crawford had liked Luana for a long time. And since the beach brawl they had, he had a feeling she liked him back. All those jokes and pranks were to just to get her attention. For some stupid reason, Crawford _liked_ it when Luana yelled at him. That girl was too cute when she was mad. Though even without those fights, they still bonded. Lots of patrolling together, days off spent wandering around Almia, the fun at base…they had a strong connection. Maybe Crawford felt that Luana's was his. And it was weird to see or even think of her with some other man; competition.

Sitting on the edge of Breeze Hill, Crawford looked out at the scenery. His mind etched an image of Luana, in all her cute glory. Memories flashed. From her reddened face at the pranks, the radiant smile at the jokes….every little detail. All the way back from day one, when Luana first came to the base. Man was she adorable. That innocent face was just too darn adorable. Did the fondness for her start all the way back then? At that curiosity he had, wondering what the sound of her laugh was like. Hmm…maybe.

"Well it's too late to say anything now." Crawford bitterly thought.

Luana had a date. Her first date. With some guy from another region. Maybe she didn't like Crawford anymore. It's possible that she moved on. And perhaps it was Crawford's time to move on too.

….and yet…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Evening came. Luana spent a portion of the afternoon getting ready for the special date. She showered, trying to use best scented soaps (her sis told her Roark was allergic to perfume). The hair was a challenge. It had this natural curve to it, which made hair styles tough to work around. No way it'd stay flat for long (Annie once said it wasn't a good look for her anyways). Wearing it in a ponytail didn't seem right for a casual occasion. And a bun looked…er…too much. In the end, Luana stuck with her style but managed to make it look shiny and soft.

Now for the dress. Luana had the right one for this. A short red dress with spaghetti straps. No accessories other than a black purse and red flats (Luana admitted she was way too clumsy for those). Everything was set for the date.

"Oh you look so pretty!" Elaine gasped as Luana came into the main room of the base.

"Roark's a lucky guy." Annie complimented.

Crawford sat off to the side, giving her a weird stare. He didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Well Crawford?" Annie questioned. "Don't you think Luana looks nice?"

The afro ranger shrugged. "I've seen better."

"_Men_." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"I know right." Annie shrugged. "Aw well. You go have a nice time, kiddo."

"Thanks girls!" Luana grinned. "I'll give you details later!"

"You better!" Annie called after her.

Luana waved and exited the base. With Fluff at her side and the styler in her purse (just in case), the ranger started walking. She had arranged to meet her date in Pueltown. Walking in a drop-dead gorgeous dress at dark; true it was cause for worry. But Luana reassured herself that she was a ranger who could kick butt anytime anywhere. And Fluff's ear smack-down could make anyone howl in pain.

Reaching Pueltown was no problem. Luana managed to walk there and find her way through the winding streets. Aha! There it was! The Italian restaurant! And in front was Roark! Wow did he look handsome. Hair combed, wearing a black & white suit, patiently waiting with his cranidos. His gaze met Luana's and he broke into a delighted expression.

"Luana I assume?" Roark shook her hand. "Wow…you look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Luana blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Roark chuckled. "Shall we go inside?"

"Let's."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The date went pretty well. Luana learned a lot about Roark. He lived in Hoenn for awhile before his father relocated to Sinnoh to study up on fossils. Then the father left for Canalave and left him to care for the Oreburgh Gym. Roark didn't mind entirely. He liked being close to the museum in town and going into the mines for his own fossil studies. There were rumors of fossils in Almia and Candice had mentioned a sister, thus leading up to the date.

"So tell me." Roark said as the pasta dishes were set on the table. "How's ranger life? Exciting?"

"Yep. Especially as of late." Luana replied. "You know, evil organizations aiming for world domination and all."

"Tch. I remember Team Galactic tried to do stuff in Sinnoh but failed." Roark shook his head.

"They came here too but they were stopped in time." Luana sipped some water.

"I'd hate to see them damage such a lovely region. What history and culture!" Roark said. "I see you rangers have everything under control. Arceus, we'd love to have more of you in Sinnoh. Or maybe just you."

"Me?" Luana blinked.

"You're quite a lovely young lady. I wouldn't mind seeing you around Sinnoh more often." Roark grinned, looking at Luana with fascination.

"Thank you!" Luana blushed.

Felt so nice to get a compliment like that! Huh. Would Luana leave Almia for Sinnoh? Hmmm….nah. As nice as Sinnoh was, it wasn't like the region Luana had come to know and love.

…and….well….Roark was good looking, smart and a nice gentleman. Make no mistake about that. But it felt like something was missing from within the ranger. And Roark couldn't fill that empty void. As nice as he was, he didn't feel 'right'. This entire date didn't feel right. Luana wanted to like Roark but she couldn't. Not when…

"Roark?"

The couple turned to see someone. A pale girl Luana's age with lavender hair and eyes. Her outfit was elegant with white and purple, lined with gold. She seemed to be a little shy but sweet and friendly. The girl seemed shocked to see Roark, who was astounded in return.

"Anabel?" Roark gasped. "Is…is that really you?"

At first, nothing happened. Then the two launched themselves into each others arms. They laughed and cried, leaving Luana very much confused.

"Uh…am I missing something here?" Luana sweatdropped.

The two people broke apart.

"This is Anabel, my best friend." Roark sheepishly introduced. "We were close but something happened when we lost contact. It's been years since I've seen her!"

"I'm so happy to see you too, Roark!" Anabel smiled, her face a light pink. "I-I didn't think we'd meet again."

They started chatting, thrilled and bursting with energy. From what was gathered, Anabel (now a Battle Frontier Brain) had been in Pueltown to visit her aunt. She was going to grab some Italian food when she spotted Roark and…well…you know the rest. Luana watched as the two dear friends started to catch up and get wound up in the excitement. She could tell they were more than _just friends_. It was the way they lit up around each other, with such emotion in their face.

"We should hang out soon." Anabel suggested.

"Why not now?" Roark then remembered something and turned to Luana. "Oh. Um…Luana? I hope you don't mind…"

"It's cool." Luana waved it off. "You two have a nice time."

Roark quickly paid the bill and raced outside with Anabel, eager to reunite after the lost years. Well. At least someone had some romance. Luana sighed, left her seat and walked out of the restaurant. It got darker and colder in the last few hours but Luana didn't care.

Roark wasn't for her. If those nagging feelings before didn't say so, then Anabel certainly did. They were perfect for each other. Meanwhile, Luana was alone. She had no one. Doubtful if she ever would.

"I'm destined to be alone…" Luana sighed.

She felt depressed. And at this point, a certain someone would usually cheer her right back up. But now? No. Crawford wasn't here.

"The void…" Luana thought. "…is it Crawford?"

Luana had always crushed on Crawford. The way he made her smile and laugh was what drew her in. Get past the afro, you'd see that Crawford was a nice looking guy. He was tall too. Luana did have a thing for tall guys. And there was the personality. Always in a good mood, ready for action and super helpful. Not many guys were as naturally as funny as Crawford. Felt like he was one of a kind.

Even on the first day of the job, Luana couldn't help but feel attracted to this stunning ranger. And she just kept getting closer. At first, Luana thought maybe she'd get him to like her too. Baking projects, though, turned out to be a disaster. And the gift of honey? Turns out Crawford was allergic. _Severely_ allergic. (not a pretty sight).

But all Crawford did was tease her and play stupid pranks. Clearly, he didn't think of Luana as anything more than a friend and ranger. Not a chance he'd ever move past that. So Luana gave up any idea of them being together. Granted she still liked him a lot. It's just….why wait around for something that'll never happen? Thus, Luana kept her mind open for any other possible guys to date. Surely there was a whole world full of boys to court.

"None of them are like Crawford though." Luana thought, shivering.

Looks like that void in her heart was here to stay.

"You know, with a wooden stick you'd make for an interesting popsicle."

A jacket was draped over Luana's shoulders. Surprised, she to see who was now walking with her.

"Crawford!" The ranger girl exclaimed. "W-what are you…?"

"Took a walk. Didn't really pay attention. Wound up here." Crawford replied. "And shouldn't you be on a date?"

"Long story." Luana muttered.

Crawford looked her over with a blank expression. He soon turned away, thinking something. Luana felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, drawing her a bit closer to the afro ranger.

"There's a café nearby. How about some hot chocolate before we head back?" Crawford suggested.

"That sounds nice." Luana smiled.

"And, um, Luana?"

"Hm?"

Crawford suddenly looked awkward.

"I'm sorry." He quietly apologized. "For the prank."

"Um…" Luana was stunned. "Thank you…"

"You're a real knock-out in that dress. You'd probably get any guy you wanted." Crawford told her.

"Nah. I'll probably wind up alone for life…."

"Hey. You've got me. You'll never be alone."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***narrowly dodges Chia's attacks***

**This chapter isn't my **_**best**_** work (at least to me) but hopefully I'll get better at these for the next few I've got in mind. Chia and Wave will get their cameo chapter sometime soon! And then I've got two more pairs in mind who'll make their epic bonus chapter time! I did think of another pair and possibly even **_**another**_** to add to the mix. But let's keep things simple.**

**Chia: GET BACK HERE AND WRITE MY CHAPTER!**

**Gotta run! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! It's not far off!**


	59. It's an Ambush!

**Chia: Hey some of the readers asked about the mutated French fries. Oh and also about the bonus chapter couples that make the scene and who didn't.**

**Um…ok….? I guess the bonus chapters will be easier to explain. Chia and Wave are going to get their own chapter to make up for lack of appearances (sorry! I just went with the flow of the story). Then you already saw Luana and Crawford. I've got two more pairs coming up as well but I won't reveal them. Besides, you know who they are. **_**(HINT HINT HINT!)**_

**Chia: And the rejected couples?**

**I was going to do Elaine and Ollie but scraped the idea. They're a couple. We all know it. No fun in writing about them and Ollie's time was very short-lived this story. Then there was Spenser and Aria. But they didn't get much time either. So I decided not to go into detail with their love lives.**

**Chia: Eh *shrugs* As long as I'm written sometime, I no care.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wow…"

Keith had to admit. For an abandoned castle, this place wasn't half bad. Very regal. A bit old fashioned for him but still impressive nonetheless. So this was where the three princes lived (up until their banishment, anyways). Interesting place. Lots of history here. The ranger partners came to a main hall with a long table, with layers of dust on the tablecloth. There were three exits; right, left and forward.

"So if I was a Dim Sun jerk, and I'm so glad I'm not, where would I be?" Kate asked, scanning the place.

"Given the choice, anywhere but here." Keith snickered. "These guys are insane for even coming up here."

The two decided to go left. Nothing really to see. Just an old kitchen, with a few pokemon residing in there. To the right, many hallways with bedrooms and all sorts of things. Nothing that could help out. So it left the final door. Obviously this was the way to go. Except…

"Damn…locked…" Keith muttered.

No ice around the door nor did it feel cold or stuck. This door was clearly locked from the other side. Dim Sun might've had something to do with it.

"There's a keyhole." Kate pointed out.

"Hm? Aw yeah. Maybe we could pick the lock." Keith said.

"You know how?" Kate asked.

"….no." Keith sweatdropped.

Should've taken that class back in angel academy. Would've helped out a LOT. And this door wouldn't work for a target clear; pokemon or Barlow style. Gah. What to do?

"What if someone slipped through the keyhole? They'd either unlock from in there or open the door from the other side?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah but whose small enough to fit insi…" Keith cringed, realizing what she meant. "OH NO! NO NO NO NO _NO_! I'm not doing that!"

"Please Keith! We need to investigate the castle! For the safety of Almia!" Kate pleaded.

Keith scowled and crossed his arms, refusing to take part. Being a shoulder angel was a real pain. He hated being tiny. And it was extra embarrassing to be that small in front of his girl. Keith turned to give Kate a piece of his mind….

"Please…" Kate whispered.

Those eyes….so sweet, pure, full of life. Too easy to get sucked into them and become lost within the ocean of blue that swirled inside her spirit. Keith realized, staring into those eyes, that whatever request left those soft lips of hers, he would do it. No use fighting this uncontrollable desire.

"Fine." Keith sighed, giving in. "Let's get this over with."

Keith felt around his shoulders for the spot. He found that specific spot on his shoulder, took a breath and pressed down. One puff of smoke later and the shrinking began. It never hurt. Felt like hot air was being released from within him, deflating like a balloon. There was a dizzy spell that lasted a second or two after the size change (angels explain it as body adjustment). Then the smoke would be gone and for awhile, Keith would remain a few inches tall and in angel form.

The redhead flew up to the key hole in the doorway. Easy fit. Managed to get inside and move past the gears and junk that was inside a door knob (much more complicated than you'd think). Plan was to check the other side and check if the coast was clear. Then begin work on the lock. No Dim Sun anywhere. Good. Keith activated the tumblers and pressed down on the gears. Nothing too difficult.

Click!

And the door was unlocked. Keith left the hole and went to Kate's shoulders.

"All clear." He said.

"Thanks Keith." Kate smiled. "You look so adorable when you're tiny!"

"ACK!" Keith felt his face burn up.

Kate opened the door and started walking within the castle once more. From there on out, the floors were icy and icicles dangled from the ceiling. Keith was on guard, making sure neither would hurt the girl as she slid around. But occasionally he'd get distracted by something. Or rather some_one_.

Keith gazed at Kate, entranced by her up-close beauty. Her face had shaped out like it was carved by the heavens. There was still some pink on her cheeks from the bitter cold outside, which only added to her cuteness. There were orange in her roots, which made Keith wonder if she really wasn't going to dye it again. Kate looked so gorgeous with her natural orange. Then came the eyes. Whoever said 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was a freakin genius. Kate's eyes were the most beautiful Keith had ever seen. That blue shade captivated him but also read every emotion there was, including his favorite. This was the girl Keith fell in love with. The girl he'd defy the very angel code for.

"Heh heh heh…"

Huh? What the heck was _that_? Keith scanned the hallways they walked through, trying to figure out what was the sound.

"All alone little girl? You lost?"

Dim Sun came, walking towards the pair. Three grunts and two admins; all with suspicious looks on their face. Kate cringed, trying to prepare herself for the expected miniremo assault.

"Oh we're not going to attack you." An admin snickered. "You're coming with us!"

Right off the bat, the team charged towards Kate. She was hardly able to react to the many people grabbing her and suddenly chaining her arms up. Her styler was tossed to the side. Keith found himself grabbed at the hands of another admin.

"You keep a doll with you? Pffft. Lame."

Keith was about to protest and stop these jerks when the grip on him tightened. The admin threw Keith right into a wall some distance away. Keith cried out in agony at the intense pain caused. He slunk down the wall and tumbled across the ground. A few Dim Sun grunt kicked him out of the way during the massive struggle. Keith eventually stopped rolling around, battered and bruised. His wings were a strange combo of numbing and intense throbbing. He could hardly think, what with pain exploding from his head and body.

Weakly, Keith looked up. Black spots danced in his vision but he could see Kate's mouth was gagged and the final adjustment on the chains being made. Electric sparks flew out but it didn't seem to affect them. His sweetheart was being kidnapped. And he couldn't stop it.

"K….Kate…."

Succumbing to the pain, Keith blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Well, Kate. I must welcome you to Almia castle. And congrats on that whole 'top ranger' thing."

Kate had been shoved across icy floors and through many passageways. No use trying to electrify them. These chains had a device that seemed to store the electricity shot out. And now Keith was gone. Kate was alone in this. Against her will, she was taken deep into the castle, where everything soon appeared to be made of pure ice. There was a final room. Two statues of riolu prevented from going any further with a strong barrier that seemed to be made from blue light. In front was a familiar face that Kate never wanted to see again.

"Ice…" She growled.

"Can't you give me a smile? After all, we haven't met since chapter 26." Ice said.

"_Time out! __I'm__ the one who breaks the fourth wall here! NOT YOU!"_ Chia snapped, being tied up along with Wave.

"Yeah. And what was the last chapter we saw _you_?" Ice raised an eyebrow.

Chia scowled, defeated.

"What the heck are you doing here? Of all the places to be in Almia?" Kate questioned, irritated.

"Believe me. I would much prefer blue sodas than being stuck in this place. But alas, I must comply with the boss's wishes. And here I am." Ice replied.

"Could've gone unnoticed if not for your explosives back at the cave." Kate muttered.

"Oh but I wanted to be noticed. I wanted to lure rangers up here." Ice smirked. "I had a feeling top rangers would be sent here to investigate. A 25% chance it'd be you. Took the gamble and lucked out."

"So that's the reason you chose this place? As a trap?" Kate blinked, a tiny bit lost on how the castle itself ties in.

"Yes and no." Ice walked to the barrier. "See, I'll let you in on something. Behind this wall of light is a very powerful item that is needed. And, dear Kate, I aim to seize this item and take it back to headquarters."

"What item?" Kate asked warily.

Ice grinned proudly. "For me to know, you not to know. Besides, I'll give you a glimpse of it when we break down this wall here."

Didn't take much, actually. Dim Sun grabbed two riolus (very terrified ones at that) and forced them to open the gate with their aura. Once the gate was gone and the pair of riolu fled, Ice pushed Kate through the door on the other end. With two admins, the group walked down a dark tunnel with a blue light at the end. This tunnel seemed to be made of pure ice; nothing else. And while there was a slight chill in the air, it didn't feel entirely cold. What was this place?

"Aha! Here we are!"

There was a gigantic room with plenty of space. Like the tunnel, it was made of ice and snow. Though this kind seemed different in ways. Nine torchers were circled around the room. The Dim Sun leader walked over to the far end where a dias was carved from thick ice. On top? A shining blue crystal shaped like a teardrop.

All of a sudden, Kate felt something in her stir. Her being was pulled towards this strange rock but not in a bad way. The light relaxed her, putting her at ease. Any pent up electricity remaining was calmed. Was the crystal doing this to her? Did it have magic powers or something?

"See this, Kate?" Ice smirked. "This is what's known as the Tears of Prince crystal, the Blue Gem. And now it shall belong to Dim Sun…."

"_Garrooou."_

Everyone glanced around, hearing a growl emanating from somewhere. Right there and then, two of the torches at the entrance lit up. No fire pokemon, no spark…as if it did that on its own. Then two more torches lit up. And the last pair. The admins, being sissies, screamed and ran from the room. Ice stepped down from the dias as a cross between irritation and nervous was seen on his face.

"So the guardian's here…" He muttered. "…should've known…"

"_Garouuu!"_

Leaping down from the ceiling and in front of the Blue Gem. A lucario! But…it seemed different. Kate had a feeling this one was much different from any other in the world. The lucario went into attack stance, facing Ice with ferocity. Ice whipped out a miniremo and summoned a froslass.

Ice's pokemon was decently tough. Many formidable ice attacks. But the lucario knew some powerful moves as well. Aura sphere, dragon pulse, extremespeed…wow! As the two battled things out, Kate wriggled within her chains. The electric-zapping thing was getting loose. So Kate went over to the wall and smashed the thing off. With nothing else to stop her, Kate let the electricity fry the chains. Free once more!

"Gah!"

Ice cursed as his miniremo broke and the once-controlled pokemon scampered off. Lucario held up an aura sphere, ready to strike yet again.

"Fine! I'll accept defeat on this one." Ice sighed, then turned to Kate. "I'll be less careless next time we meet, cute little Katie."

"Which I hope isn't for another gazillion chapters." Kate mentally commented.

Ice ran from the room, abandoning Kate with this pokemon. Kate gulped, suddenly realizing the situation. Her styler was missing. She was in a room with a powerhouse of a lucario. And her electricity was a little worn out from what happened.

"_Garrooou."_

Lucario walked over to Kate. He put his hand on her head, all while closing his eyes. There was a blueish white glow around the duo for a few silent minutes. Lucario eventually stopped and stepped back, cool and collected. Must've thought Kate was good. In fact, lucario even went to the dias, picked the gem up and handed it over to Kate. Just like that!

"Garroooou."

Before leaping out of sight, lucario did one more thing. There had been old writing scrawled onto the dias. Unable to be read before due to another language. Now lucario turned it to English so Kate could understand! When lucario vanished into the air, Kate went over to read what it said.

"Here lies the Blue Gem, the embodiment of compassion. Let only kind spirits secure this gem for Almia's peace. May the bitter snowstorm of Hia Valley melt into sunshine again someday…."

Kate smiled a little, fascinated by the writing. She looked at the Blue Gem in her hands. It seemed to glow a tiny bit brighter. The warmth pouring from it was absorbed into Kate, making her relax at once. This crystal was amazing! Keith would…

"Oh arcues…KEITH!" Kate gasped.

She bolted from the room. Down the hallways and through all sorts of rooms. Kate was in a panic, hoping Keith was alright. She hadn't seen him since the ambush. While Dim Sun went from that specific room to the Blue Gem in about fifteen (twenty?) minutes, it took Kate about five to get back to where she was separated from her angel. And a lot less to spot him.

"KEITH!"

He was normal size and in human appearance again. But also in horrible condition. Keith was in a crumpled heap, unconscious. Kate fell to his side and held him in her arms. Thankfully he was breathing and pulse was normal. Though his face looked far from ok. Area were purplish-blac, swollen up (one was his right eye). There were red parts, bruises and scratches, that were bleeding as well. The poor guy seemed to be severely hurt.

Kate heaved him up, trying to wrap an arm around his shoulder for support while the other to make sure the redhead wouldn't fall. Keith, luckily, wasn't entirely heavy. And nearby, a floating little light appeared. Kate always remembered reading stories about how lights guided you back home. Maybe, just maybe, this light would help? Taking a chance, Kate stepped through.

SHIIIINNNNEEEEEE!

In the blink of an eye, Kate found herself outside the castle. No need to go through the entire place all over again. And there was a staraptor nearby too. Kate quickly captured it, set Keith onto the bird with her and flew off.

"Keith…" Kate stared down at her partner. "…I'm so sorry…I-I promise I'll make you better. To protect you too, like you do to me."

She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I promise."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I was doing stuff and as of late, been thinking over the new story ideas for the future Almia (Kate x Keith) fanfic.**

**Chia: Always the early planner, aren't you? Except for math homework.**

***Sweatdrop* heh…anyways…I've narrowed it down to two ideas I happen to like. But I've asked friends who didn't help with choice making and I know I can't decide this easily. I mean in the past with my ideas, it was easier. Now? Kinda stuck.**

**Chia: Pick the one with ME as the star!**

…**.**

**Chia: ….sigh. Or you can let the readers choose. **

**Huh?**

**Chia: *grabs the idea papers* **_**OK READERS! LISTEN UP! It's important!**_** We've got two ideas that you can to pick from! The catch? We won't reveal what they are! It's a total gamble! But one has some interesting sci-fi while the other takes a very deep turn into fantasy. First one makes you think, second one dives into imagination. **

**I'll probably end up doing both fanfics anyways but why not vote to see which one will go first? You get till next update (which isn't terribly far off) to vote for what story you want to see!**

**Chia: If you want fantasy, then put 'starshine' somewhere in your review. But if you want sci-fi, then say 'cyborg' in the review. (the key word for voting are hints to the stories!)**

_**Only vote once! Can't put the two words together in the review for two votes or your vote shall be disqualified. And even if one story wins, I can still decide on the other (just in case something happens) or create another story (unlikely)**_** Thank you!**


	60. Discoveries to be Made

**OK PEOPLE! THE VOTE FROM LAST CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY OVER!**

**Chia: …didn't even wait that long did you?**

**Hey we had a lot of responses anyways. And you know me. Too impatient to wait when my chapters done. **

**Chia: True. So very, very true.**

**Results? *reads papers* ….STARSHINE WINS!**

**Chia: *snatches papers* Only **_**two**_** votes for cyborg? Wow. Here I thought it'd be a close race.**

**What can I say? Readers like fantasy more. And I shall give them fantasy! Once the story is over of course. Read, review, enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate anxiously paced the floor of her room. Could've worn the carpet down if she wasn't careful. Can't blame her though. She was nervous. Keith was brought to the Union and whisked away for medical attention. One of the operator/nurses found he had a concussion and two bruised ribs. They were giving him treatment and ordered no visitors until he woke up. Kate desperately wished to cling onto her boyfriend's side and never let go. But it was doctors orders. And no use risking exposure of their secret relationship.

So Kate presented Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings with the Blue Gem. They were impressed that Kate gave them info and something that Dim Sun was after. Though they didn't know what to do with this treasure. At least until Kate stepped towards the dark shard in the research room.

Kate, randomly, started glowing a brilliant bright blue. And the dark shard soon had that same glow around it. What caused the glow? The pendant that Kate wore. As it turns out, the pendant really did come from the Blue Gem. And that little sliver of a crystal made the dark shard's power go down by one third! An added bonus, more of the diary was deciphered and gave a massive amount of information about how the Shadow Crystal was connected to the Blue Gem. And there was, if the diary was translated right, two more gems as well.

Three pedestals were to be built; when placed under the Tree of Harmony, it'd weaken the giga & miniremos that Dim Sun put into place. Research on the diary was put into high gear. Wendy radioed in during the earlier part of their mission, stating Team Rocket was in Boyleland and they were definitely after something. After that, no news. Everyone hoped that no news was good news.

…but it wasn't.

Early the next morning, the duo returned. With Sven covered in severe burns and a bleeding gash across the back. Wendy guided him to the other infirmary room, with a very worried look. And while they did discover the Red Gem, they were forced to give it up and escape with their lives. So the Red Gem was in Team Rocket's possession. Which meant they had to know a thing or two about the gems and the Shadow Crystal as well. Things were getting a lot more complicated. All sorts of questions were raised. And while everyone was confused now, it'd be a matter of time before the answers would come.

The door opened. Kate saw it was the nurse who looked after Keith. She seemed relaxed, with a smile on her face.

"Keith's up. Would you like to see him?" The nurse asked.

YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

"Sure." Kate replied, keeping cool.

They walked over to the infirmary room Keith stayed. Kate went inside and the nurse closed the door behind her, letting the two ranger partners be alone. Keith was resting in bed, looking in terrible condition. A bandage wrapped around his head, there were two stitches on his face and many bruises. There was a faint smile that appeared when he locked eyes with Kate.

"Keith!"

Kate ran to his side and gave him a hug. He moaned (possibly from the bruised ribs she squeezed) but wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Tears clouded Kate's eyes. She kissed him a dozen times, emotions flooding forth.

"I'm so sorry, love." Keith whispered gently, stroking her hair. "I should've done more to protect you. It's my fault you were kidnapped by Dim Sun."

Kate shook her head. "It's my fault, really. I'm the one who asked you to shrink down to that size. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have been in that situation."

Keith caressed her cheek. There was a soft expression on his face, full of love.

"Thank arceus you're alright." He sighed. "What happened in there?"

Kate explained everything that went on since he was knocked out. How she broke free of the chains, befriended lucario without the styler (which, yes, she did gain back), got the Blue Gem, took him back to base and every single detail after that. About the research, Sven & Wendy, new information, everything. Keith listened to it all with much interest. Though much of his focus was on the earlier half about Kate.

"So you defended yourself?" Keith asked, a bit surprised.

"Yep." Kate replied. "But…even though I can handle myself, I'd still rather be rescued by my knight in shining armor."

"And you will be." Keith told her. "The second I'm better, I'm spending every moment with you."

"We already don't?" Kate giggled.

"Touché." Keith smirked.

They embraced, giving the other a sweet kiss. When the door knocked, both (a bit startled) let go and resumed positions. In came Wendy, who looked a lot better than before.

"Hey. Came to check on the redheaded rookie." Wendy said.

"Was Sven driving you up the wall?" Kate asked.

"BIG time." Wendy groaned.

"I'll go visit him." Kate got up. "You mind, Keith?"

"Nah." Keith shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll see ya later."

Kate left the room. Thus leaving Wendy to take Kate's chair and give Keith company. While Keith would much prefer Kate, he still liked talking to someone.

"So how's Sven?" Keith asked.

"He's been better." Wendy sighed. "Lots of burns; a few of them second degree but nothing a little medicine can't fix. His back is stitched up and as long as he doesn't do any excessive bending, it'll heal up quickly. I know Sven. He bounces back pretty quickly."

"I never did hear how he got so beat up." Keith realized.

"We got pretty deep in the Boyleland Volcano, around the very heart of the place. At that point we got information about the Red Gem so we decided to go grab it before those jerks got it. We were SO CLOSE! And then came the ambush." Wendy explained.

Ambush? Evil teams think alike.

"We battled most of the grunts and faced a leader who called himself Petrel. He tossed out a charizard and it managed to damage Flight really good. I was shoved to the edge of the rocks, right over the river of molten lava. Thought that'd be the end of me." Wendy went on. "That's when Sven jumped in front of me and took a slash attack. During their battle, charizard tried to get rid of me and Sven took on full blown flamethrowers. For my sake. Sven won but the ground below me crumbled. Petrel already dashed after the Red Gem. So Sven had to choose save the Red Gem or me."

"And he chose you." Keith assumed.

"Yep." Wendy had a sad smile. "He rescued me as Petrel nabbed the crystal. There was a heatran that grew furious so we hightailed it out of there. We know the Red Gem is in their possession but as for Petrel? I…I don't think he made it out alright…"

For trying to kidnap Kate. For being on an evil team. And for nearly killing two close friends. That guy got what he deserved.

"I heard about you getting ambushed too. Tough break." Wendy said.

"Nah. Could be worse." Keith shrugged. "I'll get out of here before Sven does."

"Sven made the exact same bet." Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Says he'll be released from the infirmary first."

"HA. _I'll_ be first." Keith smugly claimed.

"Oh really?"

From the doorway came Kate, Sven and the nurse. The nurse was helping Sven out, setting him down on the empty bed (which Keith hadn't even noticed till now) on the other side of the room. Keith noticed Sven really was in bad shape. Those were some wicked burns. And there was a white bandage with red spots covering his shirtless back.

"We moved Sven so its easier on the nurses." Kate told the redhead.

"And to give you two some company." The nurse added.

"It's not for long. I'll heal up soon enough." Sven said, relaxing in his bed.

"Yeah? I'll be better by tomorrow." Keith challenged.

"Oh really? Well I'll be back up and running by tonight." Sven smirked.

"Heck with it! I'm better right now!" Keith was about to move from bed.

"IF YOU TWO TAKE _ONE_ STEP OFF YOUR BED, SO HELP ME ARCEUS, I WILL MURDER YOU BOTH! UNDERSTAND!" The nurse threatened, her eyes glaring fierce.

Both guys froze, horrified by the outburst. They obediently stayed in bed.

"Y-yes ma'am." The two gulped.

"She has the power to tame guys?" Kate sweatdropped.

"Show _me_ how to do that." Wendy seemed impressed.

The nurse settled, then appeared to recall something. "Oh yes. Kate? I heard Issac was looking for you."

"Sure thing." Kate started to leave. "Wendy? Can you make sure these two don't try to kill each other while I'm gone?"

"My injuries are more severe."

"No way. I've got trauma! And bruised ribs are serious."

"Not any more serious than a permanent back scar!"

Wendy sweatdropped. "I make no promises. They're guys after all."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate found Issac in one of the research rooms. Two researchers had been talking but left, going on break. Perfect time to be alone and discuss certain scientific things. Issac was compiling notes and looking over the monitor.

"So how's the worlds greatest genius doing?" Kate asked.

"Great and you'll be happy to hear this. I've made breakthroughs!" Issac beamed.

"No way! That's amazing!" Kate gasped.

"Not only has separating the samples helped me but there seems to be more to your DNA than we think." Issac started typing. "You mentioned the Blue Gem had this weird effect on you. You controlled your electricity easier and didn't feel much pain."

"Right." Kate said.

"Hastings borrowed your necklace and I borrowed it in return to do an experiment. I placed the blue shard next to one of the samples." Issac told her. "It's incredible! The chemical has weakened a third, just like the dark shard!"

On the monitor were two pictures. One unchanged, the other changed with the blue shard. Amazing difference! The second pic looked like the chemical amount dropped drastically!

"I had a theory and did some tests. That chemical has some of the dark powers that match the dark shard." Issac explained. "So whoever created the chemical had also inserted some dark shards and/or their power for structure and to enhance your electricity. But it was also unstable, the trigger if the chemical was to be messed with."

"So you're saying I have a correlation with the Shadow Crystal?" Kate asked. "That the gems would get rid of this chemical?"

"Sort of." Issac answered. "See, I figured through it. The gems won't get rid of the chemical permanently. If you were surrounded by all three gems, you'd have your powers under control, be under no pain and wouldn't suffer any of the nasty side effects. But that would go away once you left the vicinity of the three gems."

"Oh." Kate felt disappointed.

"But! I think I might be able to create a serum that will counteract the chemical. All we'd need to do is secure the three gems, have you exposed to their energy and then I slip the vaccination into you. Then, the effects of the gems are permanent." Issac said.

"YES!" Kate cheered. "Any way I can help?"

"Your support is enough." Issac chuckled. "Though if I had even a gem shard from one of the other gems, I could unlock the secrets of that mystery DNA. Two gems at the Union would be better for your well being. I see you haven't made a lightbulb explode or suffered through anything since retrieving the Blue Gem."

Huh. Now that Kate thought about it, the mushroom head was right. With the Blue Gem in the building, Kate hadn't needed to release much electricity and felt better than she had in a long time.

"Maybe I can get a red shard from Boyleland." Kate suggested.

"Isn't the Red Gem in Team Rocket's custody?" Issac asked.

"Yeah but a nice old lady was the one who gave me the blue shard. She said she found it in Hia Valley, away from the Blue Gem itself. So the shards could drift away from the gems and find their way around the area." Kate guessed.

"Not a bad idea." Issac said. "Wouldn't hurt to look."

"I'll get right on it!" Kate nodded, then ran out the room. "Thanks Issac!"

"Anytime!" The genius called after her.

Kate was jogging through the base, excited and ready for action. She had a passing thought. Keith wouldn't be able to go with her. He was stuck in bed with the effects of that concussion and those bruised ribs. Which meant Kate wouldn't be protected. And being away from the gem? Who knew what effects could do to her?

But there wasn't much time. Issac said before that this power within her was growing. Within time, she'd bring harm to others and destroy herself in the process. And thanks to Galactic, not much time was left. Kate had to get her powers under control. The sooner the better.

"I'll be fine." Kate reassured herself. "It's only for a little bit and I can defend myself. No worries."

"Hey."

From behind her, Wendy showed up. The two walked through the halls together.

"So where are you off to? Quests?" Wendy asked.

"Boyleland. Issac said he wanted a red shard for research so I volunteered." Kate replied. "You?"

"There's a rumor that Dim Sun's base is out in an area in the ocean. Sven was going to pursue it but with him as is, he won't be going anywhere. And I've decided to take on the task." Wendy told her.

"Won't Sven be mad you're taking his mission?" Kate questioned.

"Won't Keith be mad you left for a mission without him?" Wendy fired back.

"….shall we say this meeting never happened?"

"Agreed."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And thus the girls go off on missions alone! Without the guys! They will be so ticked. xD When was the last time Kate was alone?**

**Chia: Never?**

**How true. HEY READERS! Next chapter is coming up! Don't miss it cause it shall be here momentarily!**


	61. Close Encounters

**ACHOO!**

**Chia: Snot covered tissues on carpet, bowl of soup, blankets and an author who looks like she was hit by a freight train. I deduce this is the work of the common cold.**

***sniff* Way to go. ACHOO!**

**Chia: I'm surprised you can still write in your present condition.**

**Hey, writers make all sorts of sacrifices! *cough, cough* I…ACHOO!...will write for the sake of writing and for my devoted readers!**

**Chia: Yeah, yeah. I'll get the medicine (the yucky tasting one at **_**that**_**). …? Oh yeah. Readers. Almost forgot. *face palm* Hey guys. Read, review and enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The effects of the Blue Crystal wore off quickly when Kate left the Union area. By the time Wendy dropped her off in Boyleland, Kate was dizzy and felt the pressure back on her body. Actually, it almost felt worse than before. As if she could feel the acceleration of the electricity growing inside her….

"No, no." Kate mentally assured herself. "Keep calm, find that shard and get back to the Union. The sooner the better."

So thus began the search for the red shard somewhere on Boyleland island.

….

"…yeah this might be harder than I thought." Kate sweatdropped.

Maybe the first step was to ask someone elderly if they knew the Tears of Prince. They could possibly lend their crystal. Or, at the very least, know where to find these shards. Any information would help. Kate hoped to find something soon. There was a vicious headache and muscle tension thanks to the electricity pent up.

With a hopeful attitude, Kate set off to explore the volcanic island.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith reclined in bed, trying to secretly regenerate his health with the help of angel powers. But this was a long and incredibly boring task. He wished Kate was here. It'd be nice to talk to her and see that wonderful smile yet again. Where was she? Kate was gone for two and a half hours already.

"Hey guys!"

Rhythmi came into the room. There was a radio in her hands, to which she plugged onto a bedside table near Keith.

"Nice to have visitors." Sven greeted.

"Sorry I haven't visited sooner. Things are so busy lately!" Rhythmi told them. "But I heard you guys are getting your brains melted from boredom so I dug out a radio. Better than nothing, right?"

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything to prevent dying from boredom." Keith sighed.

"Is it possible to die from boredom?" Rhythmi questioned.

"My uncle was taken to the opera and nearly died from a heart attack. That count?" Sven snickered.

The group laughed at this. Rhythmi managed to get the radio working, turning it onto some sort of talk show. As nice as it was to hear voices, all Keith wanted to hear was Kate's.

"Have you seen Kate?" The redhead asked.

"Huh? I thought you knew." Rhythmi blinked, confused.

"Knew what?" Keith was lost.

"She and Wendy left awhile ago. Kate went on a quest for Boyleland or something while Wendy went to go check out a rumored Dim Sun base." Rhythmi told him.

"WHAT!" Both boys exclaimed.

"I can't believe Wendy went on my mission!" Sven angrily shouted. "And without even asking me for permission? Or at least wait for me to join her? Seriously!"

"And Kate went off by herself? THAT'S IT!" Keith slammed his fist into the wall. "I'm going after her!"

"Oh no you don't!" Rhythmi stopped him. "The nurse gave the orders to stay in bed. If she even suspected I let you guys waltz out of here, she'd go on a rampage!"

"But…!" The guys were about to protest.

"No buts! You are staying here!" Rhythmi snapped.

The two rangers scowled, mumbling intense curses and pouting like little kids. Rhythmi warned them not to leave the room and that they'd be checked on often by the visitors (or the scary nurse). She told Keith how to operate the radio before leaving, mentioning something or another about Issac. Keith was too upset to even listen properly.

Damn it Kate! How could she up and leave? She knew perfectly well that Keith had to be with her. Things were only getting more perilous in Almia and there were two psycho teams who wanted her electricity for who-knows-what. Without Keith there to protect her, Kate could be putting herself into a dangerous situation. Not to mention those electric powers were out of whack.

…maybe things wouldn't be too bad. It was just for a little bit. Until Kate was done with the quest. And after two hours, surely she'd return to base. Team Rocket wasn't likely to return to Boyleland while Dim Sun probably wasn't interested in the location, now that the Red Gem was taken. Nothing to worry about, right?

"_And in recent news, a hiker was admitted to the hospital. He was seen suffering from hallucinations, claiming to have spotted a zekrom deep in the volcanoes of Boyleland. Doctors have diagnosed him with severe heat stroke and will keep him under surveillance for another two weeks…"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!

Kate cursed herself over and over again. How could she be so stupid? So careless? If she just ducked into the volcano earlier and released some energy, then she would've avoided this mess. Now she was a zekrom, an ancient mythical pokemon from Unova history. A large electric dragon who nearly blew her secret to the world. Only one man saw her pass by but he was delirious anyways.

Transforming into a pokemon was_ never_ fun. First it felt like every inch of skin was being pinched while her internal composition shifted. When Kate's body morphed, the girl was helpless and no longer in control. Heart raced, breathing was difficult. She could feel her skin stretch, melt and change into something new. It wasn't as if it was searing pain. More like an intense, dull pain that rung through her body with a weird 'unnatural' feeling. Throw in the terror Kate experience during this process as well.

So this time around, Kate was a zekrom. The body of that pokemon was bulky and heavy. Kate hated it, feeling it harder to move. As a zapdos and jolteon, it was easier to move with the light weight. This? It'd take a lot more adjusting this time around.

"I have to get out of here." Kate thought.

Her new black skin was absorbing heat, making her uncomfortably hot. Kate managed to make her way through the volcano and through an entrance on the other side of the volcano. Here, there were no other people or pokemon. Just cliffs and the ocean.

"Well. I _could_ stay here." Kate assessed the situation. "…but who knows how long I'm stuck like this? Someone might discover me here if I'm not careful."

Zekroms could fly. And when inside the clouds, practically invisible (despite being black, though it was best not to question logic). Kate could fly up into the air and sail off to somewhere where she wouldn't be seen. Chroma Highlands? Hia Valley? One of the islands south of Chicole village? Several options available.

"Hey man, what're we doin back here anyways?"

Kate picked up voices. Huh. Zekroms had good hearing apparently. She heard the sounds of two men climbing around the sides of the volcano.

"Boss overheard the radio. Even if it's a mere rumor, he wants us to find that zekrom."

"Is about that electric kid?"

"What else?"

Uh oh. Time to go! Summoning her energy, Kate activated some sort of anti-gravity force from within her. The reaction caused her to float in air, helping her fly. Kate pushed from the ground and launched herself high into the air, miles above the volcanic island below. The height was staggering but no time to get nervous. This was escape time.

"Which way do I go?" Kate glanced around.

Clouds everywhere. Probably would've been smart to at least figure out a direction or a place to go before taking off. Too late now. Kate picked a direction and tore off, going straight. She'd find someplace at some point. Hopefully.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"SHE IS _SO_ DEAD…"

Keith repeated the infuriated words inside his head, with the burning anger following. He pushed himself extra hard to heal himself. Some of the face was still swollen and dark, the gash deep red and the bruised ribs still sore. But at least Keith was able to bounce back up. Making an alliance with Sven, the two boys snuck out of the base.

Sven wished him luck on his hunt for Kate while he went to hunt for Wendy, still very much fuming over Wendy. Keith gave a knuckle punch and high five, which contained some angel energy for healing. Usually it was just for himself and Kate but Sven deserved some extra help after what he went through. The cowboy took off on a staraptor. Keith decided to go angel mode on this one.

His senses were active, picking up readings on Kate like a radar. She was stressed. That plus the radio mentioning a zekrom was easy to put together. Keith could tell Kate had transformed again. The angel senses also told him she was on the move. Luckily, Keith could track her down. No problem. Now came a more challenging debate.

To strangle the girl or kiss her?

Keith may have been ticked but he was tremendously worried. It wasn't just his job as a guardian angel to protect Kate. He felt it was his heart's duty to be her savior when she needed him. There was no other job Keith wanted than to make sure his delicate princess was safe. And that worry spiraled quickly into fury. Keith was livid that Kate went off on her own and endangered herself without him knowing. But he was partly upset with himself. Again, it was his job to watch over Kate. And this wasn't his best moment. He should've asked about her whereabouts sooner or kept a close eye on the girl. Now this was going on.

"Kate, you better be alright…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The zekrom had been flying for awhile when she froze in mid-air. Kate was suddenly taken over by violent spasms beyond her control. Aw man, she knew this feeling. It signaled her return to human form.

Kate felt body contracting, getting lighter. The dull pain returned but it wasn't as bad as before. Now that 'unnatural' feeling was starting to fade, replaced by exhaustion. Her pokemon claws shrank into her normal human hands and feet. Kate's body was getting less bulky; now skinner and smaller The tail and wings were being absorbed back into her. Within moments, Kate became human again.

But like the time she was zapdos, this was also a bit of bad news. Kate was high in the air and now had no ability to fly. With the transformation complete, she was sent hurtling downwards. Through the puffy white clouds and past the strong winds. Kate weakly opened her eyes to see herself plunging head first into the ocean.

SPLASH!

It took a bit of energy to summon her strength and pull herself back up to the surface. The ocean waves were rough and bouncy. Kate gasped for air as she tried to stay afloat. She was worn out and knew she wouldn't stay afloat for long. There was no land in sight nor were there boats. Her aqualung was back at the Union, getting fixed. All that was out in this big blue ocean was a rock, which Kate held onto.

"S-s-so….c-cold…" Her teeth chattered.

The water was freezing! Definitely a change in temperature after the Boyleland adventure. Kate's mind was starting to numb from the cold, getting sleepy. If drowning didn't get to her, the hypothermia sure would.

There was a distant sound. Like a shout or yell. Then came a swoosh and strong gust of wind. Next thing Kate knew, she was feeling warmer. Something filled with warmth wrapped around Kate and pulled her from the water. It was a few minutes before Kate groggily opened her eyes and looked up at the source of this cozy heat.

Keith. He came to save her once again. Even with his injuries, the angel went through the trouble of trying to find her. Kate read determination, care and seriousness in his emerald eyes. Much different from the usual lighthearted side of him but still the same old redhead Kate loved. The two were unusually quiet as Keith soared through the skies, looking for a place to land.

A few minutes later, they found a location. There was a metal tower and dock in the middle of the ocean, sort of reminiscent of an old fashioned ocean oil field. There was a faded logo but Kate didn't bother to read it. Keith gracefully landed, turning back to human appearance. Kate was set down, back on her feet. She was still cold but soon saw Keith's distant-looking face and realized it was the least of her worries.

"Um….Keith?" Kate's voice was quiet, nervous.

Silence.

She gulped. "A-are you mad at me?"

"….I was mad when you dyed my hair blue. I was mad when you kept bringing up the 'short issue'. Those were nothing." Keith's eyes hardened into a fierce, fear-striking glare. "Now? I'm _furious_."

Kate tried to look away but Keith grabbed her, forcing the girl to lock her frightened eyes with his enraged ones.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! No, wait, clearly you _weren't_ thinking! You know you're not supposed to go off on your own! Kate, you're being sought after by two evil organizations while your electricity goes haywire. You need protection! That's why I'm here! To make sure you're safe and out of harms way!" Keith yelled, infuriated.

Kate bit her lip and choked back the tears. Keith kept screaming at her, outraged at how close she was to death or getting in trouble. She knew she deserved this. Kate could've waited a little bit for Keith to heal up. But no. In her excitement over Issac's research, she ignored everything else (including her angel) to go find the red shard (which she never did find). And she paid the price. She turned into a zekrom temporarily, risked exposure, nearly drowned and now was getting yelled at by the man she cared about most.

Keith ranted for awhile but suddenly stopped as a sob escaped Kate's throat. His face softened, the rage in his eyes melting. Kate's mouth quivered as the tears couldn't be held back any longer. Keith pulled Kate into an embrace, closed his eyes and kissed her. The girl could feel a strong tsunami of emotions behind this very kiss. When the kiss ended, he pulled Kate into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetheart…" Keith murmured, twirling her hair in his fingertips. "I was worried about you. I'd never forgive myself if anything bad happened. I…I was so worried I was consumed with anger. And I'm sorry I had to lash out at you like that."

Kate rested her head on his shoulder. "…I deserved it. I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"Promise you won't do that again?" Keith asked.

"I swear I won't." Kate promised. "I love you."

"I love you more than life itself." Keith whispered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: ….abrupt ending.**

**Shut up. ACHOO! It's late and I need rest if I shall defeat this damn cold.**

**Chia: Not even going to tell us where those two are? Give more details? **

**That's next chapter. *sniffle* And it will be coming pretty soon. Like, oh I dunno, a month or two. *cough, cough, hack***

**Chia: Cold or not, you have a sick sense of humor don't you? Oh well. Hey readers! Next chapters coming way sooner than **_**that**_**! **


	62. A Chapter So Epic That I Can't Name It!

**Chia: *types on computer* What the….? *inspects something on screen* Hey Sky? You better see this!**

…**.**

**Chia: SKYYYYYYYY!**

**I'M BATTLING BOWSER! WHAT IS IT?**

**Chia: *drags author away from video games* **

**HEY! I was nearly done!**

**Chia: Just come see this. *pushes author's face to computer screen* Do you see what I see?**

…**what? A bunch of katexkeith fanfics. I've read some. Always loved reading, writing and supporting the couple so whats the big deal?**

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Skim some chapters and read the freakin notes by their authors.**

**Fine. *reads* Ok fine but I don't see what the big dea-…OH MY GAWD!**

**Chia: *smirks* I know right? See, some people were inspired by your work and created stories of their own! How cool is that?**

…**OH MY GAWD….**

**Chia: See there's WhiteMoonxBlackSun and Episodes of Pain clearly state it in their stories! Oh there's also Pokemon girl14 and A Random Human who wrote stories of their own! I bet they were inspired! No evidence of it but still! Oh readers are just so cute aren't they?**

…**..OH. MY. GAWD.**

**Chia: Annnndddd….your brain froze up from awesomeness again. Huh. Been awhile since this mental state happened. HEY READERS! Whether it's the ones who are writing more fanfics of their own or just being special awesome-sauce readers (Sky adores you all!), read review and enjoy to your hearts content! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith wanted to hold on forever. To lock Kate within the embrace and never let her go. So what made him let go anyways?

"ACHOO!"

A sneeze that broke the lamp-post lightbulbs on the metal docks. Keith strangely felt an electric zap coming from the girl as well. Never happened before. It didn't hurt, like a static shock, but it did concern Keith. Her powers must be getting worse. There was a sniffle, causing Keith to face Kate once more. Kate's nose was red while her skin shivered from the earlier dip in the water.

"Aw geez. You're freezing cold." Keith said with concern. "Here. Better make sure you don't get sick."

Keith exchanged ranger jackets with her. He wrung the water out of the girl's jacket and wore it as Kate slipped into his dry jacket. The girl jacket size was a bit smaller and more accustomed to female builds but no one else would notice the difference. Even if they did, the angel still would've done it. Keith's priority was making sure Kate was alright.

"Y-you sure I can wear your jacket?" Kate asked.

"Of course." Keith replied. "What kind of boyfriend wouldn't give up his jacket for his girlfriend? Now let's go see where the heck we are."

So a metal tower in the middle of the ocean? Unusual. The docks weren't much. Just steel grates that had enough room for a boat or two. Keith thought at first it was an oil field but couldn't really tell. The logo on the buildings side was almost faded away. Maybe a look around the place could provide answers? Guiding Kate, the two started to explore the sides of the…

"Kate? Keith?"

At the other side of the tower were two very familiar faces.

"Wendy! Sven!" Kate and Keith exclaimed, running to join them.

"What're you two doing here?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"Long story…" Kate sheepishly responded.

"What about you two?" Keith asked.

"Remember how I said I was tracking Dim Sun and a rumor of an ocean base? _A certain someone_ went ahead and managed to find the place. I followed her here and we teamed up for this task." Sven explained.

"Are you sure? You and Keith are still injured." Kate said.

"I'm feeling better already. And I'm sure Keith is too." Sven waved it off. "Besides, we need your help. Those rumors? They're true."

"Dim Sun's really here?" Keith blinked, astonished.

"Yep. A whole lot of them." Wendy nodded. "This must be a major base location."

"Not to mention this oil field used to belong to Altru." Sven added. "It was supposed to be shut down years ago. Though that doesn't seem to be the case."

"So you need our help investigating the place." Keith assumed.

"Danger's pretty strong here. And there's strength in numbers. We need your help." Sven told them in a serious tone.

"I'm up for some adventure." Kate grinned.

"Me too!" Keith agreed.

"Great!" Wendy fist-pumped. "A mission with the rookies!"

"I'll radio in the Union. Let em know whats going on." Sven stepped to the side and dialed his styler. "Hey, I'm at the Altru Oil Field with Wendy, Kate and Keith. We've got a shot at exposing some Dim Sun secrets so I'm making this a top priority mission. Can you clear it up for me, Linda? And step on it please."

"_I'M __RHYTHMI__ YOU (bleeeeep)ING IDIOT!"_ came a scream from the styler. _"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND KEITH DOING OUTSIDE THE UNION!"_

….oh yeah. Keith sweatdropped, remembering he and Sven were supposed to be in bed recovering from the injuries.

"Heh. About that…" Sven gulped nervously.

"_You two. Back to the Union. NOW."_ Rhythmi hissed, beyond mad.

"But we've got a one time shot to investigate Dim Sun and their plans. We can't miss this!" Sven tried to reason with her.

"_Let Kate and Wendy handle things. They're capable of sneaking through Dim Sun's base and gathering info."_ Rhythmi argued. _"Meanwhile you and Keith are seriously hurt! I can't have either of you doing something stupid and killing yourselves."_

"We won't do anything stupid!" Keith protested.

"_Really."_ Rhythmi, if she could be seen, raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"….she has a point." Wendy muttered.

"Whose side are you on?" Sven glared.

"Come on Rhyth!" Kate pleaded. "They're looking better already! If something does happen, Wendy and I will be there to help. We'll make sure they don't pressure themselves too hard. Please? Pretty please?"

…..

A sigh. _"I suppose I can let it slide this once and get the chairperson to give the ok."_

"Thank you!" Kate cheerfully responded.

"_But if either of the idiots screw up or get hurt again….let's just say their injuries will be painless compared to what I've got in store."_ Rhythmi threatened. _"Get it, boys?"_

"Got it." The guys winced.

The phone call ended, much to Keith and Sven's relief. Everything was cleared up and the mission was on! To start, there was a rusty ladder that led up to the top of the tower. Keith decided to do the gentleman thing and let the girls go up first.

"So you _do_ know the guy code." Sven whispered with a smirk.

"Huh?" Keith was confused.

"You know. Why guys let girls climb stairs or ladders first." Sven winked.

Took a moment for Keith to get it. But when he did, he turned red. Never again would that poor guy look at stairs or ladders the same way again.

"So chivalry was invented to stare at girl's…er…." Keith stammered.

"Yep." Sven snickered.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Wendy called from halfway up the ladder.

Sven and Keith hustled the ladder after them. They eventually reached the top, which seemed like it was miles high. What a view!

Whirrrrrrrrrr!

What the…? A helicopter? Keith felt the blades generating powerful wind and the loud noise with it. All four rangers hid behind a wall to look at the scene. There was a helicopter after all. Painted black and purple with the Dim Sun logo. It was parked on a landing dock but ready to ride off at any moment.

There were several people. Two admins but no one important. Keith recognized the Sinis Trio girl, Lavana. Hadn't seen her since the Pueltown chase, back when Galactic was active. The blue and yellow haired guys looked familiar but Keith couldn't tell who they were. Though Kate seemed to have an idea. The final guy was someone both students knew. Kincaid. That low down dirty….

"I apologize for coming here unannounced but the boss has an important message." The blue haired guy spoke. "Terminate production of the miniremo units soon. We're moving ahead to the next phase of the plan. Shift the staff to our main goal. Can you see that these two things will be on the top of the agenda?"

"Yes of course." Kincaid replied. "And I assume progress is being made on your end?"

"Minor setback but we're formulating a plan to cover this." The blue haired guy told him. "Other than that, progress is going better than expected. We'll be ready for the grand event sooner than expected. Perhaps on Altru's birthday bash."

"Splendid! Also, I'll delete all data for the Incredible Machine. Just in case those rangers should get word of it." Kincaid replied. "It's been good meeting with you three again."

The Sinis Trio boarded the helicopter, which took off. Didn't take long for it to vanish over the horizon. Kincaid mentioned something about a promotion before leaving, followed by the other two admins. The ranger group came out from hiding, trying to process the scene.

"Incredible machine? What's that about?" Wendy asked.

"Dunno. But I don't like the sound of it." Sven responded.

"Probably ten times worse than a gigaremo or miniremo." Kate added.

"You guys ready for a little adventure?" Sven asked.

"HECK YEAH!"

Time to infiltrate an enemy hide out! How cool was this? They found a door which opened up to an elevator. Rather than being a normal elevator, this was a moving platform that went through a see-through tube. Looked so epic. There was the issue of the electric gates on that first floor. But nothing a luxray couldn't fix. Thanks to Zap, they were able to look around (miniremo unit production, nothing special) and take the next super-cool elevator down. Then a walk-through glass tunnel over to a new area of the building.

Sven looked around. "Looks like this place branches off into two different directions."

"How about Sven and I go this way while you rookies take the other path?" Wendy suggested. "We'll communicate through styler and keep up on progress."

So the two more experienced rangers tore off one way. Keith opened the door, allowing himself and Kate to slip ahead into the next area. There was a guard but he was fast asleep on the job. Huh. Too easy. Not that long in enemy territory but so far, so good. No attempts to kidnap Kate for her electricity or any battles. Weird but it was a good weird.

"Any idea what this incredible machine is?" Kate asked as they took yet another elevator trip.

"No clue. Something evil I bet." Keith shrugged. "You feel ok? Still chilly?"

"A lot better than before." Kate flashed a smile.

So cute! Keith couldn't help himself. He pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss, his emotions running wild (or was it hormones? Either way…). Kate was shocked but welcomed it. She returned his feelings with ones just as strong. They didn't stop till the elevator doors opened up once more.

"Sorry." Keith sheepishly apologized. "Couldn't help myself back there…"

"It was sweet of you." Kate blushed, eyes sparkling. "Thanks for cheering me up Keith. And for all your help."

Another quick peck on the cheek. It was enough to make Keith feel like he was on top of the world. Nothing could stop them now!

"ACHOO!"

KAPOW!

…then again….

"Oops." Kate froze.

Lightbulbs went out, causing the entire floor to be cast in darkness. That wasn't good. Stumbling through the dark wasn't a fun task. But if Dim Sun put two and two together….yikes.

"Come on." Keith grabbed her hand. "Better get moving."

Navigating the floor was tricky. Hard to see where they were going. But Keith skillfully managed to avoid any grunts or pokemon that'd get in their way. The floor appeared to be powered by generators but thanks to Kate, no electric barriers or traps were activated. Huh. Something good came from this after all. Plus some information from passing grunts…

"Hey dude? What's with this blackout?"

"Dunno. We'll get the power running again in awhile I heard. Weird how it happened so randomly."

"I know! I bet the boss is ticked."

"Kincaid's pretty mad. Stay clear of his room. Unless, of course, you _want_ to get yelled at."

Keith and Kate quietly waited for the grunts to go. They continued to walk down the halls, trying not to attract attention.

"So this way must lead to Kincaid." Kate said, keeping her voice low.

"I was thinking the same thing." Keith nodded. "Keep on your toes. It'll only get riskier the further down we go."

"Should we go back to Sven and Wendy?" Kate asked.

"Even if we could find our way back, I'd still say it's best not to." Keith replied. "The more split up we are, the better. And who knows? Maybe we'll…"

"RANGERS!"

Oh boy…

"GET EM!"

Keith was unable to tell what the heck was going on. One second, there were voices yelling things. Next? A whole bunch of stupid grunts ambushing them! Keith was soon separated from Kate in the crowd, unable to see anything within the darkness. Everything was in a frenzy!

"KATE!" Keith called out.

Right after, a sack of some sort was placed over his head. Heavy ropes bound his arms, tying them behind his back. His styler was yanked off, thrown to the ground. Hands were pushing him through the crowd and into the shadows of the Dim Sun hallway.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate, having been knocked down in the chaos, inched her way to the wall and waited for the grunts to go. None of them took her in? Weird. Maybe they didn't see her in the mess. Kind of hard to in the dark. Their little ambush failed.

"Keith? You ok?" Kate whispered.

No response.

"Keith?" Kate tried again.

Again, nothing.

"Aw no…"An idea dawned on Kate. "No way. Did they…?"

It was dark. Hard to tell anyone apart in the masses of people fighting. Could've been possible for those creeps to mistake the two rangers. Kate found a styler on the ground, confirming her fears.

"Damn it!" Kate cursed.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Her own styler rang. Kate answered it, knowing it was Sven and Wendy.

Wendy: How's it going?

Kate: Er….fine! Totally fine!

Wendy: ….what happened?

Kate: I think, and I'm not entirely sure but…um…Keith might be kidnapped.

Wendy and Sven: WHAT!

Kate: There's a power outage here so it's kinda hard to see anything! And this grunt ambush, pushing and shoving….so yeah.

Wendy: *sound of a face palm* Leave it to him to do something stupid. Here I expected Sven to botch this up.

Sven: Gee. Thanks.

Kate: Well I found out Kincaid's quarters are a little ways. They'll probably take Keith there. Want me to go after him?

Sven: Yeah. In fact, we'll go with ya. Guess who got the Incredible Machine data plans?

Kate: That's so awesome!

Wendy: It's on a disk and ready for the Union to view! Mission accomplished!...weird how it didn't take too long.

Sven: Evil teams always had the worst security systems.

Wendy: We'll meet you downstairs. Go on ahead kiddo.

Kate: Thanks guys!

Call ended. And thus, Kate set off to rescue her angel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith was shuffled quite some ways through the Dim Sun base. He tried to protest but the sack over his head muffled any sounds. It was hard to hear what was going on as well. It wasn't until he was stopped and pushed to the ground when the sounds got somewhat clearer.

"Ah. So it was true that rangers were lurking around." That voice….the nauseous smell of hairspray…Kincaid?

"Yeah. Those two older ones were on the research floor so the redhaired kid and the electric girl were on ours. And we got her!"

"Wonderful." Kincaid chuckled. "Let's give her a view though. To see who she's dealing with."

The bag was yanked off of Keith's head. Yep. it was Kincaid. He was sitting on a decorated chair on top of a platform within an elegant (but creepy) purple/black room. There were some parts of the floor and wall that could let Keith see the water. Wow. Talk about deep! How far was this base below the surface?

"WHAT THE HELL!" Keith exclaimed. "Keith! What're you doing here!"

"Nice to see you too." Keith sarcastically replied.

Kincaid growled, then faced his admins with fury written in his eyes. "You were supposed to bring the girl!"

"I-i-it was dark!" The girl admin stammered.

"We couldn't see who from who!" The guy admin trembled.

"Idiots!" Kincaid clenched his fists. "How can you mistake him for a girl?"

"Yeah I'm kinda insulted here." Keith commented.

"Hey the girl is pretty flat-chested!" The guy argued. "Hard to tell her apart from a guy!"

Keith would've wrung the jerks neck if not for the ropes. How dare he!

Kincaid turned to Keith. "Long time no see. You had a concussion I assume?"

"Yep. From _your_ subordinates." Keith bitterly responded.

"Then we're even." Kincaid huffed.

"Even?" Keith blinked.

"The blizzard?" Kincaid raised an eyebrow.

Keith racked his brain trying to remember. Hmmm….oh yeah! Kate was kidnapped, Keith went to save her and _may_ have gone a little overboard. So the punch gave Kincaid a concussion?

"At least you deserved it." Keith mumbled.

"Keith, I can also assume you're aware of Kate's _condition_." Kincaid stressed that last word.

The redhead was silent. But the irritation on his face was enough for the ex-teacher to smirk, getting it.

"I've been after that girl for awhile. She is needed to complete our plans. Do you have any how much energy she contains? Why, more than enough for what we need. And the amount constantly grows." Kincaid spoke. "In fact, she could generate the worlds supply power for several decades."

"How could you talk about her like that?" Keith hissed, furious. "Like she's some sort of generator or an object? Kate's a living, breathing person. She's not supposed to be used for this!"

"I beg to differ. See, that single blood sample provided data. Whatever those scientists injected Kate with, it was meant to give her a new purpose. To supply power and be an unstoppable pawn in an elite army." Kincaid went on. "And this is a pawn that Dim Sun shall aquire. You foolish rangers have no hope of stopping us."

"KINCAID!"

From the back door, Kate strutted into the room. A look of fierce determination was on her face.

"Kate…" Keith whispered, surprised to see her.

"Well, well. Long time no see Kate." Kincaid greeted with a smirk.

"Let him go Kincaid." Kate ordered. "This is between you and me."

Kincaid got off his chair and took a few steps forward. He snapped his fingers, causing the grunts to drag Keith to a side of the room. Hairspray head pulled out a pokeball and out came a gliscor. No miniremo. That meant there was only one way to combat it. Keith watched Kate form electric spheres in her hands.

"GLISCOR! ATTACK!" Kincaid commanded.

The gliscor charged forth, as did Kate. Kate unleashed a ton of energy, with thunderbolts and charge beams all over the place. As powerful as Kate was, it did little damage on gliscor. Keith remembered that the pokemon was part ground type. Electric didn't give much damage, if any, to ground!

For a little while, Kate seemed to do alright. She avoided the hits with great speed and landed a few attacks on gliscor. Not much damage done but slowly, she'd take the pokemon down. Keith tried to work on the ropes. If he got out, he'd at least be able to help in some way.

A scream.

Kate was struck with a poison jab. Her right arm, the good one, dangled. Poison jab on a human meant temporary paralysis on where the poison as applied. Kate was stuck! She wasn't good with her left side! And Kincaid seemed to detect that as well.

"Get her gliscor!" Kincaid shouted.

Gliscor took the opportunity to wrap its tail around Kate's throat. The girl choked, trying to get air. They were going to knock her unconscious! If that happened….no….it wouldn't. Keith would make sure of it. The angel hustled through the ropes and knocked the two admins aside. With long strides, Keith came over and yanked the pokemon off.

"NO!" Kincaid snapped.

Kate crumpled to the ground, gasping for her breath. Keith stood between her and the opponents. Sven and Wendy raced into the room, shocked and confused as to what was going on. But they seemed to be ready for action. Sven joined Keith while Wendy helped Kate get back up.

"Give it up, Kincaid. You lose." Keith said.

"That's what _you_ think." Kincaid snarled.

"Boss! We're getting reports of our Incredible Machine blueprints being stolen!" One of the admins got off their cellphone. "I think those rangers have it."

Kincaid turned to Sven and Wendy, who looked smug about it.

"Well you're already too late. Our Incredible Machine is 99% complete." Kincaid told them. "All we need is a few adjustments and the final component. Once we switch the machine on, Almia will be cast in darkness forever!"

"Y-you can't…beat us…" Kate weakly coughed.

"Oh but I will. Dim Sun's future is all thanks to my hard sacrifices. I gathered information and so much more when I posed as a teacher for the ranger school. Heck, I managed to recruit a brilliant young man to make plans for the Incredible Machine and even help perfect the miniremos." Kincaid explained. "And my hard work is rewarded with an executive position and more power than you could dream."

The Dim Sun leader went back to his chair. He typed in several things on a keyboard attached to the chair's arm.

"Today, I hadn't been able to obtain that last needed component. But soon, it will belong to Dim Sun." Kincaid said. "Admins! As soon as I leave, launch the base into Code Red."

"Code Red!" The girl exclaimed.

"But boss…!" The boy grew pale.

"You heard me. Code Red." Kincaid sharply responded. "Farewell rangers! And I'll be seeing you again quite soon, Kate."

A bubble-shaped encasing appeared around the chair. It turned into a mini submarine, which sank into a hole in the floor. The admins had used their cellphones to say something about Code Red. Didn't take long. A loud siren pierced the air, followed by the deathly glow of dark red lights. The floor started to shake and rumble violently.

Keith ran over and grabbed a grunts shoulder. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl squeaked. "We launched the base into Code Red! The entire place…it…it'll sink to the bottom of the ocean!"

"SAY WHAT?" Sven, Wendy and Keith exclaimed.

"Y-y-you have less than 10 minutes to get out…" The girl sniffled. "Before….before….I'm so sorry!"

The boy admin grabbed her and started running. Wendy ordered her staraptor to take Zap, Wave and Chia out of the base and up to the surface (an easy task that would save the pokemon). Now all that was left was for the rangers to save themselves.

"Think we can make it back to the top?" Wendy asked, letting Keith support the weakened Kate.

"Not enough time." Sven shook his head. "We'll be well underwater before we're even halfway there."

"Can we jump out this hole?" Keith suggested. "Then swim up?"

"Good idea." Wendy said.

Everyone dug out their aqualungs. All except Kate, who looked anxious.

"Kate? Where's your aqualung?" Keith asked.

"…at the Union." Her voice was small.

"THE UNION!" Keith choked on air. "You're supposed to have it with you!"

"Issac's fixing it…" Kate's voice was shaky. "I-I couldn't get a replacement and I thought I didn't need one…."

The group looked at each other, uneasy.

"Go without me." Kate told them. "I'll only hold you back anyways."

"I am NOT leaving without you." Keith refused.

Across the base, pokemon and Dim Sun members were evacuating through swimming or emergency scuba equipment. Which gave Keith an idea. He put the aqualung on Kate and handed her to the other two top rangers.

"Wait Keith? What're you doing?" Wendy asked.

"I remember seeing scuba equipment somewhere on this floor. A lot of it. I'll go find it and swim back up." Keith told them, starting to run off.

"KEITH STOP!" Sven objected but the redhead didn't stop.

Not much time left. Something would have to be done if the love of his life would escape this danger. Keith would do anything for Kate. Even chance death.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate's vision was still blurry and her head faded in & out. That gliscor did a number on her. Felt more like she was about to die than pass out. She wasn't able to process much apart from Kincaid fleeing and Keith suddenly running out of the room. There was an aqualung on her mouth, which couldn't have been hers. Kate knew, even in her weakened state, that her aqualung was back at the Union. Did she tell the others?...maybe….gah! She was too tired to remember. Too exhausted to even think straight.

"Hold on tight!" Sven's voice warned.

The cowboy carried Kate as he and Wendy jumped through the hole Kincaid disappeared into. Kate felt a wave of water hit her as they were all underwater, swimming through the ocean. Her mind slowly started to snap out of its state. She was able to process what the heck was going on.

Sven and Wendy were swimming her up through the water. Kate remembered something about a Code Red, which was most likely bad news. And it probably meant the base was going to explode, seeing how Wendy and Sven chose to evacuate this way. But wait. They had their aqualungs but Kate knew hers was back at base. So whose aqualung was this…?

"…..Keith…." Kate's eyes widened.

Keith wasn't with them. Which meant he had to be…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The underwater base suddenly exploded, going off in gigantic blasts. Kate screamed, watching the horror. Keith! No! He was still in there! The complex base was crumbling, destroyed. Bottom rooms were sinking down to the dark abyss below, never to surface. Slowly but surely, the tower was going under as well.

Three rangers poked their heads above the surface of the water after a long, tiring swim. Many waves splashed over them with rough force. They watched as the metal tower, some yards away, sank into the deep ocean blue. Grunts and pokemon fled on water traveling equipment, away from the wreckage. None of them had spiky red hair or a pair of angel wings.

"Keith…" Kate whispered, her voice in shaken gasps. "W-…where is he?"

Sven and Wendy looked around, then at each other. Their faces were filled with remorse. No words were needed to say it. Keith hadn't been able to escape in time. He was gone.

Kate's lips quivered, trying to hold back from bawling. Wendy took her into a hug, trying to comfort her while Sven was silent. It was all Kate's fault. Had she just stayed at the Union and waited, she'd never have involved herself and Keith in this mess. It was thanks to her that Keith was….he was…..oh Keith….

SPLASH!

A gasp followed by a fit of coughing. The group looked up from their depressed states.

"KEITH!"

Sure enough, it was him. Keith was alive after all. A strange sound came from Kate's throat as she latched herself onto his chest and refused to let go. Keith was speechless at the act but awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Thank arceus you're alive…" Kate's voice was muffled by his wet shirt.

"Dude we thought you were a goner!" Sven said, beaming.

"Nearly was." Keith took deep breaths. "I saved some of the troubled pokemon, grabbed one of the last scuba gear and escaped as the explosion hit. And as luck would have it, my air tank ran out. Had to hold my breath the way up here. Wasn't sure if I'd make it!"

"We're glad you did!" Wendy was relieved. "Aw geez. Don't scare us like that!"

"So what do we do now?" Keith asked.

….

"Right. This might be a problem." Wendy sweatdropped.

"We could swim to the nearest shore." Kate suggested, unsure what to do.

"That could be for miles. And I don't think we have the energy or time." Sven sighed.

From the corner of her eye, Kate saw something move. Shadows in the water. They looked like…yes! That might work! Kate took out her styler and quickly captured a wailmer. The others grinned as Sven got another wailmer. Kate and Keith held onto one while Sven and Wendy were on the other.

"Think you can take us to shore?" Kate asked her wailmer.

"_Garou!"_

That meant yes. The wailmer sped off, tearing through the waters. Kate was pulled into Keith's arms, held tightly. Looking up into those sweet green eyes, the girl couldn't contain it any longer. Tears rained down her face and clouded her vision.

"I thought you were dead…" Kate whispered.

"Hey." The angel murmured. "I'm not going anywhere. I promised to stay by your side and protect you. And I will keep that promise until the day after the end of time. All because I love you, sweetheart."

Cozying up next to her hero, Kate watched as the wailmer swam through the waters. Within time, land soon appeared on the horizon.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: You're done reading already? This was an extra long chapter! Thought it'd keep you busy for awhile! I haven't gotten Sky back to whatever it is she calls 'normal'!**

…**..**

**Chia: Yeah. This might take awhile but she does have this piece of paper with an announcement on it. Take a look! Oh and next chapter will come pretty soon. I'm sure this 'shocking' state will wear off soon enough. *gives paper to readers***

_Announcement!_

_Within 7-8 months, I've written a lot of stories. Total amount 7: 3 main series (2 completed, 1 in process), 3 crossovers and 1 one-chapter (an experiment before this all began). And I thank you all for reading, reviewing and enjoying! Whether it's old readers who've stuck around from the start to the much newer readers, I give you all a warm thank you and cup of hot chocolate!_

_Holidays are coming up! As I write this, I'm on Thanksgiving break. I had this idea for a little bit and thought 'why not'? To thank you guys, I'm writing a Christmas crossover with Almia! And what story am I doing? Well I won't announce __that__ quite yet. But I studied the cartoon movies, reread a few stories and while its very rough, I completed a basic idea of what to do._

_Expect the story to be posted after Thanksgiving. I'll announce it here in 'Guardian Angel' when I do get it online. I can't say I'll know how long it'll run but we should be taken into early or mid December. _

_Thanks again and happy reading! Your epic author, Sky_


	63. Spirit Stars

**Shorter chapter (especially compared to the last one) but its got some information and a slight bonus. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The nearest land was Haruba Desert. The wailmer dropped them off right in the middle of a sandstorm actually. Maybe not a pleasant place to be but at least it was land. Not to mention it was land with a ranger depot. It was a good place to rest and talk, not to mention radio'ing the Union with the details. Professor Hastings was impressed with the progress and 'hastily' awaited their return with the CD of information (kept in a plastic case, thank goodness, to prevent damage).

It was evening and the weather made it impossible to fly or sail home. So it was decided the four rangers would room in the depot for the night. Like the Union arrangements, Kate and Keith got one room while Sven and Wendy shared another.

"Been meaning to ask you." Keith spoke up as they each claimed a bed in their room. "What were you doing in Boyleland anyways?"

"Huh?" Kate blinked.

"You wouldn't have gone out of your way for a quest." Keith said.

The redhead listened to Kate explain. She talked about Issac's research, the gems, the DNA effects and everything. Keith was starting to get a bit excited at the newest discoveries and how close they were to curing Kate's 'issues'.

"That's amazing! Wow!...heh…I guess I should've been more understanding, huh?" Keith sheepishly scratched his head.

"You had every right to be mad." Kate shrugged. "If I hadn't have ran from the Union, the Dim Sun base might still be standing and I wouldn't have risked your life."

"Hey you helped Sven and Wendy find that CD. Pretty important. And I told you before. I'm not going anywhere. You are my reason to fight; my reason to keep on living. Every day with you feels like a dream."

Kate blushed. Keith adored seeing that sweet pink shade light up her face, making the blue orbs sparkle brightly. Remembering something from earlier, Keith fished an item from his pocket.

"I was going to buy Rhythmi an apology present….but I think you and Issac should have it." Keith said, giving her the item.

It was a necklace. One with a pendant that looked exactly like the necklace Kate received in Hia Valley. Only this time, it was a glittering yellow color.

"Keith…" Kate gasped, amazed.

"Since you and Rhyth are close, why not have matching necklaces? Later on, though, I figured out it was like that blue shard back at the Union." Keith told her.

"Where'd you get this?" She questioned, intrigued by the shard.

"On our way to the depot, there was a gift cart here in Haruba town." Keith replied.

"Don't you get it? Not only do we have a key to figuring out my DNA but we have a clue to where the Yellow Gem is!" Kate grew eager. "If blue shards led to the Blue Gem in Hia Valley while red shards went towards Boyleland's Red Gem…"

"Then the Yellow Gem must be here!" Keith realized. "Kate you're a genius!"

"Let's go tell Wendy and Sven!" Kate said.

The two rangers raced from their room and into the other room across the wall. Wendy and Sven looked shocked, playing cards up until the intrusion. Kate and Keith explained everything about the yellow shard necklace and the connections that indicated the Yellow Gem's location.

"No way that's so cool!" Wendy high-fived them both.

"We're calling the Union. The professor will be happy to hear this!" Sven already dialed. "….hey Linda. Can you get me thr…"

"_Oh for arcues sake, ITS RHYTHMI YOU'RE TALKING TO! GET THE NAME RIGHT!"_ came an enraged yell.

"Where the heck is Linda?" Sven sweatdropped.

"She's on vacation, remember? Taking two weeks off for something or another? Anyways, why are you calling so late?" Rhythmi asked.

"Get us through to the professor please. It's super important." Sven requested. "And could you hurry Linda?"

"_If you call me Linda ONE MORE TIME, I will incinerate you over the phone!" _Rhythmi threatened, past her breaking point.

"Don't do it man! She's already ticked!" Keith warned.

The professor came to the call and Sven gave a brief explanation. Hastings praised their work at finding the final piece to the clues about the gems. Then he decided on the next course of action. Since Keith was still recovering from head injury (which was somewhat serious in his case), he'd have to stay out of the next mission. Especially what with him at risk from the near death some hours ago. Kate, being his partner, would go with him back to the Union. Sven's burns and scar were healing up plus he sounded better. So he and Wendy would be the ones going after the Yellow Gem, which was likely going to be in the ruins way out in the Haruba Desert.

"Better luck next time rookies." Sven said as he ended the call.

"Nah. It's cool." Keith shrugged.

As adventurous as it sounded, the redhead would have to pass. He needed a day or two away from the hardcore action and adrenaline rush. Plus Kate was better off sticking as close to the Union as possible. Especially if what Kate said was true, about her powers getting worse as of late.

So everyone retired to their rooms, to prepare for tomorrows events. It was a little hot and the operator working the depot set the air conditioner on low since she had a cold. The angel felt a little hot so he threw off his top and stuck with shorts. He saw Kate emerge from the bathroom a short time after. Every depot has extra clothes lying around so Kate was lended a spare t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was let down, tumbling down her shoulders like a cascade. It looked so soft and smooth; like it was made of silk. The girl was practically a princess! An elegant princess who graced the lives of all who saw her. For a moment, Keith felt as though he was some sort of knight who valiantly protected this princess from dark forces. Almost as if the dude was in a fairy tail…

Kate noticed him gaping, giving him a weird stare. "What?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." A love-sick smile crossed Keith's face.

"I-…I am not!" Kate blushed. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not the kind of guy who'd lie to his girlfriend." Keith said. "…damn it, you're so gorgeous. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Kate's face was still flamed up. It grew darker in hue when her eyes trailed Keith's shirt-less chest. Keith chuckled, hardly able to believe how this girl could be so darn cute. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, causing him to fall backwards onto his bed.

"Hey!" Kate tried to be objective but ended up laughing. "What are you…?"

"You did worry me when you left the Union for Boyleland. And while I understand your reasons, I still want you to make it up to me." Keith told her. "Shall we sleep next to each other?"

"That's it?" Kate was taken aback at the simplicity of the request.

"All I could ever want." Keith shrugged.

"Alright then." Kate smiled. "I can't say no to a cute angel like you."

She got up to close the curtains, turn off the lights and lock the door. Kate came back and climbed in next to Keith. Cuddling together was like back at the Union. The girl just fit so perfectly in his arms and provided a comforting warmth. Listening to her breath was so melodious. Sleeping beside Kate was a tiny piece of heaven. Even a few minutes of this made up for the stress of the concussion and her little 'escape' from the Union.

"Hey Keith?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you…do you believe in matches made in heaven?" Kate asked.

"Matches made in heaven?" Keith repeated.

"Mhm. You know, people being destined for each other?" Kate added on.

"Hmmm…" Keith sank deeper into the mattress, pulling Kate closer. "….kind of reminds me of a story."

"Story? What story?" Kate asked. "Can you tell it to me?"

"It's one my mom told me when I was little. One of my favorites." Keith replied. "See, spirits weren't born on earth. They come from the stars, filled with light and beauty. When the right time comes, a spirit is summoned to earth. So they fall from the sky, becoming shooting stars. The stars travel to earth and slip into the pregnant mother while she sleeps."

Kate listened intently, her eyes reflecting the moonlight coming through a peak in the curtains.

"But there's a rare event that happens on the fall to earth." Keith went on. "Sometimes, when two stars fly, their paths intertwine. The spirits connect, creating an unbreakable bond. They become soulmates. When the stars fall to the babies, the powerful feelings remain. It's as if the universe wants them to be together. Like they're destiny."

"What a pretty story…" Kate sighed, entranced.

Kate gave him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling deeper into the blankets and closer to him. Keith stared up into the darkness within the room. Been awhile since he remembered that old fairy tail. Used to like it for some odd reason. Maybe it was a strange foretelling, as if he knew he'd find his love one day.

The angel let sleep wash over him with dreams following behind…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_High above the earth, millions of miles away. So many stars laughing and shining brightly. There were no shadows or traces of darkness. Just light. Beautiful, sparkling spirits that danced happily._

_Suddenly, a beckoning. Something was calling. Time to leave the heavens and fly to earth, to start life anew._

_Faster and faster, at blinding speeds. The black space past by in a blur. Past the planets, asteroids and comets. Beyond the sun and moons. Closer and closer to earth._

_Wait. Something else was near. Yes, another star. Another spirit falling. Twirling and sparkling with such brilliance and wonder. Two stars coming to earth. Drawn to each other magically. They swirled around each other, spirits getting closer. _

_Warmth. Radiance. Joy. Pure love. The two spirits tangled together, becoming one for a short moment. A bond was formed; more powerful than anything in the universe. One that could never be broken._

_Earth came into view. Time to part ways. The stars slowly drifted apart, each going their separate directions. To the new life that awaited them. But one day, they would reunite. The two spirits would connect once more, their bond only getting stronger._

_Two stars. Two spirits. A lifetime to search for the other…_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: ….what is with that story? **

**I created it long ago and stashed it away. Remembered it all of a sudden and dug it out. Decided it fits somewhat with Kate and Keith's romance. Why not write a chapter with it?**

**Chia: Er…ok fine. I admit it's sort of nice. BUT ITS TOO GUSHY AND SWEET! *rage table flips***

**Well readers, I hope you liked this chapter! Another one shall come to you very soon! Also to Americans or any celebrators out there in other countries, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	64. Bonus Chapter: Hot Desert, Burning Love

**Once again it's BONUS CHAPTER TIME!**

**Chia: Yay! I'm soooo happy! My turn, my turn!**

…**.no. Sorry but we've got another couple in the spotlight! I'm not even close to done editing your special chapter.**

**Chia: …excuse me while I go find something…. *makes way towards a closet that has a 'Weapons Storage' sign on it***

**Yeah that can't be good. I'll get the shields. Readers; read, review and enjoy as usual! Also note that while Luana/Crawford had an outside story that didn't involve the plot, this chapter's different. This bonus chapter is involved with the actual plot. You'll see what I mean.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

By morning, the sandstorm had ended. Each team wished the other luck, then Keith and Kate took off via staraptor. Thus Wendy was left with Sven in Haruba.

"Shall we depart, Wen'?" Sven asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wait a second. "Hey did your voice get deeper all of a sudden?"

"Mine? Of course not." Sven smirked deviously. "Could it be you're finally noticing my masculine charm?"

"YOU (bleeeep)!" Wendy swore as the cowboy laughed.

Damn it! _Another_ stupid trap! Darn Sven and his teasing.

"Let's just get that gem already!" Wendy groaned, storming off towards the desert.

Haruba Desert was known to be and to stretch for long distances with sand dunes & rocky cliffs. Maybe occasional sinkhole or two. Wendy's always hated Haruba (and Boyleland too). Not for the people or the pokemon! They were so friendly and helpful! But she couldn't stand hot temperatures. Even exchanging her long-sleeve ranger top for a short sleeve back at the depot wasn't helping her.

Sven caught up to her and started leading the way. He knew this place a lot better anyways. Just as long as he'd keep his stupid trap shut….

"Looking a little red in the face." Sven noticed. "You ok?"

"Er…yeah I'm fine…" Wendy muttered.

What? No taunts? Not a single sarcastic remark? Weird. Wendy noticed he seemed more focused on the journey ahead. Maybe that was why. Let him lead the way and take care of directions. It'd give Wendy some time to think over some things.

Like that secret admirer of hers.

_Your eyes are like fine jade, set on a face carved by the heavens._

That was a line from her most recent letter. Even after many months of getting those mysterious letters, they never tired her. Wendy sometimes looked forward to these love letters. They'd get her through tough days or even remind her that at least _one_ person found her attractive. Well….ok there were guys who asked her out. But this admirer also noticed more than that.

_You have a fire within you greater than groudon. And not even the water of kyogre can put it out, mi amour._

Such a way with words. Sometimes Wendy would laugh, other times she'd blush. Other female rangers and operators teased but jealousy was written on their faces.

_I see you riding your staraptor. Your hair brushes past your face, delicately wrapped with the wind. A smile adorns your face. I can imagine you as queen of the skies._

Wendy's tried to guess who this mystery writer was. But no luck. Whoever he was, he did a pretty good job of hiding himself. Maybe he'd show himself in time. Till then, Wendy would have to make do with her imagination.

"Oy my head…" Wendy thought, suddenly dizzy. "Is it getting _hotter_ out here? Blasted desert…"

Her footing started to get a little stumbled. She was sweating profusely as her head pounded. Wendy tried to get a grip and keep focus. Couldn't miss out on this mission all because of the heat.

Wendy saw Sven was sweating too, looking a little tired as well. Nice to know it wasn't just in the her head. The sweat gleamed off of Sven's rippling muscles. Wow! Just…..wow. Impressive work. Look at those chiseled features….

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Wendy mentally slapped herself. "The heat's frying your brain!"

She shook her head and tried to look ahead. But her eyes seemed to trail off, distracted. They kept coming back to Sven. Since when did he look so damn hot? Those tan muscles, the shape of his body, that striking face. Had that 'tall, dark and handsome' look to him. Several raven locks fell from the western hat and onto his face.

"Wen'? Hey Wendy?"

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah? What is it?" She muttered, irritated by the hot weather.

"We're at the temple." Sven said.

Wendy looked. "Oh. So we are."

The Haruba Temple. Shaped like a desert hippo pokemon and supposedly built as a shrine to honor something. What it was, Wendy had no idea. Hey she was more for the Chroma Highlands or Hia Valley.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a little…" Sven started to say.

"I'm FINE." Wendy growled, despite the fact she wasn't. "Let's go in there and away from the sun."

"Sure. I'll go find a hippotas. We need its area move to get in." Sven then ran off, searching for the pokemon.

How could that man only be bothered slightly by this stupid heat wave? Wendy felt like she was roasting! She wiped sweat from her forehead and leaned a hand on the sand wall of the outside temple.

"_So you're my partner? Nice to meet ya! Name's Sven!"_

How long had it been since Wendy and Sven first met? Seemed like only yesterday. Although there was that feeling, like they were friends for so many years. Wendy knew a lot about the cowboy and yet…so little. That guy was mysterious in a cool sort of way.

"_Don't get your feathers ruffled, Wen'!" _

Sven had a way of getting under her skin and ticking her off. Like that nickname. Always used it when they were alone. He knew that calling her 'Wen' was a death sentence. And he continued to do it! All that teasing and ways to just freakin annoy her! What the hell was up with that?

Wendy felt her energy weaken, as if it evaporated in the sun. Soooo dizzy….

"_Nice job! Another mission accomplished!"_

But whenever he wasn't being an idiot (which was rare), Sven was a pretty cool guy. Had a mysterious edge to him at times. He was funny, somewhat smart and very outgoing. Wendy envied how easily he could talk to strangers and make friends. Sven had a certain kind of confidence that allowed him to do anything. From karaoke to risky ranger missions.

"Wendy?"

Wendy faintly heard a voice calling her. She then staggered a few steps before collapsing to the sand.

"WENDY!"

Her eyes caught sight of someone running towards her….then she blacked out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wendy? Hey, Wen'? Come on. Wake up…"

After what seemed like an eternity, a voice echoed inside the green haired ranger's head. Her sensed were starting to work again. Her body had feeling again, though it was worn out and exhausted. Breathing was a whole lot easier. And awareness came flooding back. Groggy, Wendy moaned and slowly woke up.

The first thing she was a pair of striking dark eyes staring into her own olive green eyes. Wendy could tell whose they were immediately.

"Sven…?" Wendy coughed.

Relief came to his face. "Whew! Scared me for a moment!"

"What happened?" Wendy asked, her head aching.

"You passed out. Nearly had a heat stroke there." Sven replied. "So I got us inside the temple and waited for you to wake up."

Wendy found that she was inside the temple after all. It was a long hall that stretched over crystal clear water. Speaking of water, a wet washcloth was on her forehead. Cooled her down considerably. She was starting to feel a lot better than before.

"Sorry about that…" Wendy sighed.

"Nah it's cool. But give me a little forewarning before ya pass out next time." Sven joked.

There were slight laughs before they faded to awkward silence. Sven removed the wet cloth from her head. Wendy expected him to either dispose of it or dunk it back in the water. But the cowboy stopped halfway in the process, his hands tracing Wendy's face. Their eyes were locked on each others.

Heart racing. Face on fire. Blood suddenly cold. What was happening? Wendy didn't know what was happening to her! She was pulled in by those deep brown eyes. They seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. Sven started to close the space between them…and Wendy was drawing near to him as well. Something within the flying ranger stirred, dominating her entire being. Their eyes closed and their lips pressed against each others.

Velvet.

That's what Sven's lips felt like. Soft velvet with a strange combination of sweet and spice. A strange drug of sorts that made Wendy want to keep going, to never stop. It was a taste of absolute heaven. Their heads turned, getting a better feel of the others lips. Sven's hands wrapped around Wendy's waist while her hands draped over the cowboy's neck. It was as though there were an ocean of emotion. And Wendy was drowning in it. No one there to rescue her as she sank deeper and deeper within these feelings.

Sven let out a sigh against her lips as the two drew back. Their eyes opened, filled with an undesirable twinkle to them. But all of a sudden, a snap went off in Wendy's (and apparently Sven's too) brain. They froze with a horrifying realization.

Wendy had just kissed Sven.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wendy shrank back. "What were we _thinking_! Oh arceus, what was _I _thinking?"

Sven looked too stunned to say anything. He covered his face with his hat and turned away. At that moment, another snap went off in Wendy's head.

Her eyes went wide. "You….you're the one who wrote all those love letters…"

The cowboy whirled around, his face beyond shock. Wendy face went pale as she knew that it was truth. All this time….all those letters….they were from Sven. Sven was the 'secret admirer' Wendy dreamed about.

"So you wrote those letters…" Wendy's voice shook. "J-just to mess with me? As a joke?"

"Wen'…" Sven's voice was cautious.

"YOU (bleeeeep)ING (bleeeeeep)!" Wendy screamed.

She scrambled up and started to run deeper into the temple.

"Wendy! Wait!" Sven called after her, starting to run as well.

He kept shouting, telling her to stop, but Wendy didn't. She was too upset. How could he do this to her? They were ranger partners! Heck, they were best friends! Wendy was sure she could trust him. But after all this time? The deceit that just unfolded? Who would've thought Sven could be a sneaky, cruel, backstabbing jerk?

"Wendy!"

DAMN IT! That man was too fast! After quite a few ways, Sven grabbed Wendy's arm and stopped her.

"Let go of me." Wendy growled, trembling.

"Just listen to me, Wen'…" Sven hushed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wendy yelled, feeling something sting her eyes. "Don't you EVER call me that again you…you…."

Sven yanked her arm, planting another kiss on her lips. Wendy felt the same rush from before come back. She….no. NO. Not again! Before she could get sucked in again, the flying ranger pushed him away.

"Stop! No more!" Wendy shivered, feeling a bit scared. "I can't take this!"

"Wendy please…" Sven stopped her from running off again. "Yes, I confess to writing all those letters to you. Each and every one."

"What was it to you? Some sort of sick joke?" Wendy winced, furious.

"It was never a joke." Sven shook his head. "At first I did it to get your attention. I planned to confess after a few but…I couldn't stop. Every single thing I've written to you was true."

"All of it?" Wendy whispered.

Sven gave a soft smile. "All of it."

Wendy hesitantly looked back at Sven. He was trying to keep cool and smooth but he looked embarrassed and awkward as well. It was very rare for Wendy to see him like this and….it was kind of sweet. Sven did have a sensitive side. Deep down past that cowboy exteriror was a real man inside. One that crafted sweet love notes and gave her roses. It was the same side that made her laugh, supported her when the chips were down and looked out for her. Why didn't Wendy see it before?

"Sven, I…" Wendy was about to say something.

"RANGERS!"

And thus a beautiful moment was ruined. All thanks to a stupid rocket grunt.

"Shall we save our alone time for later, Wen'?" Sven smirked.

"The wait will be worth it." Wendy chuckled.

Together, the two top rangers started to chase the Rocket grunt deeper into the Haruba Tunnel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Ok that's ****not**** the temple's name!**

**I know but I hate spelling it! Rather change the name than spell something wrong. And spell-check doesn't have the official name recorded in there so why bother all that trouble?**

**Chia: *rolls eyes* **

**Next chapter will go straight back to our beloved couple once more! We're gotten Luana & Crawford's budding feelings as well as the confessing of Wendy & Sven. Chia and Wave are left as well as a final mystery couple. Who shall be next in bonus chapter awesomeness?**

**Chia: Oh it BETTER be me. *holds up chainsaw* Or I will destroy you. Heck with it, I'll kill off a reader or three from fury!**

**NOT THE READERS! *uses an energy shield* RUN! Next chapter's coming up within a very short amount of time so unless you want to die, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**


	65. Sven's Loss & Issac's Research

**Chia: *staggers in weakly***

**I warned you. Don't mess with the readers. **

**Chia: Katanas, different OC's, chicken pox…..*shivers, traumatized* OH ARCEUS THE INHUMANITY OF IT ALL! *flees to closet***

**Thanks readers! That'll keep the pachirisu in check for a bit. Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate and Keith were welcomed back right on the spot. The CD was entrusted to Hastings who gave it to the research team. Kate secretly slipped the yellow gem shard to Issac, who was very pleased. But the CD needed a master programmer to get unlocked. So the poor genius has been extremely busy.

Rhythmi didn't hesitate to scream at Keith for making everyone worry and for endangering himself. And somehow (probably through the other top rangers) she found out about him nearly getting killed at the Dim Sun ocean base. Which meant more yelling. The redhead seemed to recover after a sneak-kiss from his girl.

Quests were done. The Union got much busier with new information and many more Rocket/Dim Sun sightings. Hours passed by rather quickly. Sven and Wendy didn't call. Everyone assumed no news was good news. Until Sven came back. Alone and near the point of collapsing.

"SVEN!"

Kate watched Keith help support the muscular top ranger. Sven was covered in bruises and scratches. There was crusted blood on his shoulder; looked like a gunshot barely grazed him. The guy looked so worn out.

"Where's Wendy?" Kate asked.

Sven was silent. His jaw clenched tightly. The ranger was seated as more people came to see him, including the professor and chairperson.

"Sven, we need to know where Wendy is." Hastings requested.

"….gone." Sven mumbled, his face dark. "Dim Sun got her."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"They want to negotiate." Sven dug something out of his pocket. "We give them this, they'll let her go."

It was a crescent shaped crystal, Yellow Gem. The bright shine seemed to add to the Blue Gem's effects, settling Kate's electricity greatly.

"There's Team Rocket too. They were there." Sven sighed.

"What did they want? The Yellow Gem?" Hastings questioned.

"No. It was different." Sven shook his head. "They said they wanted something called the 'electric girl'. And to give it to them or they'd go after it themselves."

Kate and Keith cringed.

"What's the 'electric girl'?" Rhythmi asked.

"Heck if I know." Sven shrugged.

Professor looked to be in thought. "Hmmm…how much time do we have?"

"Dim Sun will come with a helicopter by sometime tomorrow morning. Rocket didn't say anything else about their deal." Sven replied.

We have no choice but to give Dim Sun the Yellow Gem. Wendy's safety is a priority. And we still have the Blue Gem in our possession. So we're not at a complete loss." Chairperson Erma told the group.

"I'll be assisting our researchers in getting information from the CD as well as diary deciphering. We'll also be looking up this 'electric girl' that Rocket seems to be interested in." Hastings said.

Kate gave a nervous glance at Keith. The redhead nodded his head towards the research, where Issac was. While Sven was being treated for injuries and asked questions, the pair went off towards the room. Issac was there with researchers Nate and Vatona.

"Yo Issac!" Keith called.

Issac looked from the computer and grinned seeing his two friends. He said something to the other researchers before joining the rangers.

"How are things going?" Issac asked.

"Not good. Sven's back but he's injured more and Wendy's kidnapped. Dim Sun's making negotiations to return her for the Yellow Gem." Kate answered.

"That's terrible…" Issac frowned.

"There's worse. Team Rocket wants the 'electric girl', aka Kate, or threatened to come after Kate themselves." Keith whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Does anyone else know the secret?" Issac asked in a low tone.

"No but I'm worried everyone will find out." Kate shook her head. "Can you please keep quiet about it? Not provide information?"

"You won't hear a word from me." Issac agreed. "But won't the others find out eventually? Information might leak from Rocket. And Kate's powers are getting very unstable."

"I'll handle hiding it. Just please don't give any info." Keith told him.

"No problem." Issac said. "Oh and the DNA research is a bit slow due to trying to get the CD information. Once I crack the code, I'll get right on it again. Promise."

"Thanks buddy." Kate hugged him. "Best researcher EVER!"

"I try." Issac chuckled.

After some small-talk, the pair of rangers departed from the research lab and went back on their daily activities.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The day crawled super slow. Researchers got some of the diary deciphered and the CD was near the point to unlock. Now all it needed was a password. Which was difficult to figure out. Issac groaned, unable to crack the darn password needed. This was too much. He needed a break. And by break, it meant either talking to Rhythmi or focusing on other research.

"Hmm…" The mushroom head glanced at the clock. "It's late. Rhythmi's probably gone to sleep by now. I'll get to work on X.11."

Issac dug out the important files on the subject (kept top secret and hidden well). Within a few minutes, he got all the materials out and the files on screen to view. Now that there were two gem shards, it was time to see their effect on one of the DNA samples! Issac singled out one of the samples, pushing it to the side. He got out the blue & yellow shards and placed them beside the DNA.

Aha! The power of the chemical dropped by two thirds! This was great! With X.11 weakened, Issac finally allowed to study its properties and even discover what that mystery DNA was! What to do first? The DNA or the chemical? So many mysteries to unlock and yet so little time!

"I probably should get that cure for Kate as soon as possible." Issac thought.

Logically, it wouldn't matter what that DNA was if Kate was able to get her electricity under control. Only then would Issac have plenty of time to solve that little mystery. Besides, judging on the samples that were isolated from gem contact, Kate didn't seem to have much time.

She might not notice since she stays around the Union often now. But her electricity was getting rapidly unstable and dangerously close to its breaking point. Even one or two gems might not be able to contain her for much longer. Whatever the chemical was doing, it was doing so at a wicked fast pace.

"Hold on a bit longer, Kate." Issac sighed. "I'm working on a cure. Just don't let that electricity beat you…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *furiously stomps out of closet and over to author* ….. *glares***

**Hey chi-chi. Where've you been?**

**Chia: IN THE CLOSET HIDING FROM PSYCHOTIC READERS! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!**

**Went to the movies. Saw 'Wreck it Ralph'. Freaked out cause it's so epically awesome. Oooh! I love the Sugar Rush Song! S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car, say sugar rush! Sugar rush! S-U-G-…**

**Chia: Forget I asked. *face palms* **

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Info-loaded and transition to the next chapter, which is super soon! The actions really going to pick up from here on out!**


	66. Union Meeting

**Another short-ish sort of chapter but we're leading up to the climatic stuff people! It's going to be HUGE! I've got everything planned and I can't wait for some of the gigantic scenes! You will love me, then hate me, then adore me some more, leading to another moment where you really want to strangle me, then cry and finally love me once more. **

**Chia: ….**

**What? No snappy comebacks?**

**Chia: Nah. You pretty much nailed it. I've seen their reactions to prior fanfics.**

**Read, review…**

**Chia: AND ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Morning came. A helicopter landed just outside the Union doors. The top rangers (even injured Sven), Rhythmi, Issac, Erma and Hastings went out to see Dim Sun. Door opened to reveal it was Heath, the jerk from the Pueltown battle. Kate recognized him. Kind of hard to forget an oaf like him.

"You have rock?" He asked in a thick accented voice.

"Right here." Hastings showed them the Yellow Gem. "Where's Wendy?"

"No worry. She be here." Heath snapped his fingers.

Two grunts hoisted something into plain view. Wendy. She was tied up in a giant mass of ropes, with a bandana around her mouth. Wow did she look ticked. As if her glare could kill those Dim Sun goons. There was a black eye but otherwise she looked perfectly fine.

"You give me rock. I give you girl. Deal?" Heath spoke.

"Deal." Hastings tossed the rock.

Heath caught it easily. He inspected it for a second, as if doubting the rangers would keep their word. But the leader was satisfied.

"You want ranger? Catch!" Heath pushed Wendy from the helicopter.

Sven and Keith went over to catch Wendy. They started untying the ropes and bandana as the Sinis Trio member laughed.

"Silly rangers! You no win! Dim Sun will darken the Almia!"

The helicopter doors slid closed as the vehicle started to fly up and away. Did not take much time for it to disappear over the horizon. By the time it did, Wendy was freed from the ropes.

"Whew…thanks guys!" The green haired ranger took deep breaths.

"You ok? Aw man your eye…" Sven mumbled, looking to make sure she was ok.

"That? Eh. I mouthed off to the (bleep) so he gave me what for." Wendy sweatdropped. "I'm cool. Sorry I got captured and I…"

"Save it. We don't care." Keith interrupted.

"We're happy to see you're alright." Kate added.

Wendy did have minor scratches from prior-kidnapping so she went with Sven to get them treated. Kate felt the Yellow Gem's energy gone; as if something within her was incomplete. Her electricity had more power than before. It pulsed through her system with extreme strength. Shaking her head from these cloudy thoughts, Kate decided to go with Rhythmi to see Issac (with Keith following behind).

"How's the world's best researcher coming along on the CD?" Keith greeted.

Issac was hunched over the computer, worn out. "I've tried dozens of password combinations, technology methods such as blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah….but nothing. I can't get past the security. This is top notch quality right here."

"But you're amazing Issac! I know you can do it!" Rhythmi said, which caused Issac to get pink.

Kate leaned on the computer. Instantly, something buzzed in her hand. The electricity started up, acting on its own. Numbers and letters raced through Kate's mind like a super computer. One by one, letters formed a single word in her brain. What a rush! When the vision ended, Kate found her dizzy self still in the research room.

"Try 'hairspray'." Kate suggested.

"Why…?" Issac blinked.

"Just a feeling." Kate shrugged.

Issac typed in the word into the computer.

_Password Accepted_

Those two words blinked on the computer before opening up to all of the Dim Sun files. Issac gawked at the screen, then over to Kate.

"Oh…my….gosh…." Rhythmi gasped. "Kate! That's amazing!"

"You're incredible!" Keith rubbed her hair, looking proud.

"Speaking of Incredible, I think I found the blueprints for their machine!" Issac said. "Get Professor Hastings. He'll want to see _this_!"  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Fifteen minutes later. Erma and Hastings gathered all top rangers, Issac and Rhythmi into the meeting room. There was buzzing in the air, everyone talking at once. Keith heard many conversations at once. From them he learned the diary was further deciphered, going into how the three gems reacted to the Shadow Crystal. There was also the matter of Wendy, who was her usual self again, and Sven, who was healing significantly better than before. A little suspicious how much time they spent together. Then again, Keith was one to talk.

"Are we ready?" Issac asked.

"All set." Hastings nodded. "Bring up the information via floor monitor."

Issac went to the laptop nearby. He typed in a few things, which caused the floor to light up. All sorts of tabs and files opened up. There was one picture that was the largest, making it stand out the most. A very familiar looking tower…

"Haven't we seen this before?" Kate asked, staring at the diagram intensely.

"No freakin way!" Wendy gasped. "It can't be!"

"I'd say it is…" Sven winced, disgusted.

"This is Altru Tower!" Erma realized. "This is horrifying! And to think the tower will be completed very soon!"

"Huh? Issac? Are you alright?" Rhythmi turned to the resident genius.

Issac was shaking fiercely as his face grew a sickish pale color. The guy seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"I know these plans…" He whispered.

"SAY WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Back in ranger school, mister Kincaid took me aside. He admired my genius and said he wanted my help. We were to create a machine that would bring peace and harmony to Almia's pokemon….that we'd create a special bond between them all and to humans." Issac explained in a quiet, shook up voice. "I….I worked on these plans with him. And I haven't seen them since mister Kincaid suddenly disappeared. Rumor was he tried to kidnap a student."

Keith noticed Kate looking away, nonchalantly.

"Oh dear arceus…._what have I done_?" Issac fell to his knees.

Rhythmi kneeled down, patting his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. Hastings looked at Issac, then back at the plans.

"So you know all these details?" Hastings questioned.

Issac nodded, solemnly.

"Tell me. There's two spots on the top of this tower." Hastings pointed to them. "I assume one is to be the Shadow Crystal."

"Yes." Issac sighed. "The other one is the power supply. This machine can't run without it. But it won't run at all without a massive electric source. Greater than Almia's power supply or dozens, maybe hundreds, of electric pokemon. Mister Kincaid said he'd find the electricity and for me to focus on….on….'"

The genius choked up, unable to continue. As his head bowed towards the floor, his eyes glanced at Kate and Keith. Issac realized the truth about why Dim Sun was after Kate. And looked pretty guilty about the mistake.

Professor Hastings went to the labtop. He began searching through several files, skimming them over. Though the professor did stop on one file in particular. Keith tried to hide any nervousness as a file called 'electric girl' was pulled out.

"Sven, you say Team Rocket is after the electric girl?" Hastings asked.

"Yep." Sven nodded.

"I remember hearing the name once or twice during that struggle." Wendy added.

Hastings inspected the file. "So this 'electric girl' has power that equals that of legendary electric pokemon. Enough to generate energy needed to power the Incredible Machine. And they'll use it, her?, for their plans."

"Does it say what the electric girl is?" Rhythmi asked.

"There's not much information. That piece of information and a small list of sightings. Most of them in Pueltown with some listed between here and Vien forest." Hastings replied.

"Whoa!" Wendy looked surprised. "Are you saying the 'electric girl' has been _here_ of all places? And we never knew?"

Kate was looking a tad uncomfortable. Keith couldn't blame her. He was staying silent through this discussion. Erma knew and pretended to look interested, all while knowing very well about this. Thankfully, she wasn't going to say anything. Keith knew that Kate was his responsibility and Erma wouldn't intervene unless this was ultra-serious.

Hastings wasn't sure how to make of this information. So he went into 'solitary thinking'. Issac was helped up by Rhythmi and taken away, most likely to recover from the trauma. As the rangers patrolled, Keith couldn't help but wonder how long Kate's secret would stay under wraps.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**On the verge of discovery! I'm guessing Kate won't be long before her secret's out! Question is, how? And when (or will?) Issac recover from the shock of his previously unknown involvement in Dim Sun? When will Team Rocket/Dim Sun appear again?**

**Chia: Find out next time on Guardian Angel! Next episode will arrive shortly!**


	67. Blackout

***rushes in with a baseball bat in hand***

**WHERE IS SHE! DARN YOU CHIA, GET BACK HERE!**

***starts swinging wildly***

***broken glass and junk spell 'read, review and enjoy'***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ever stand next to a giant brass bell when its rung? Get that loud, shaking feeling when you're first hit by the sound waves and then followed by an intense headache? That was what Kate was feeling. Not long after patrolling, it struck her hard. Aw man it hurt! After just a few quests, the girl was worn out. She just wanted to get back to the Union and nap it off.

Though Kate hid this for awhile, Keith was able to detect it. He finished off the quests for them both and escorted Kate back to the Union. Huh?...wait a moment. Something wasn't right. Kate got back in the Union but the headache and weird feeling remained. The Blue Gem was where it should be so why was Kate still off?

"You ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah I'm cool." Kate replied, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale…" Keith looked her over.

"Maybe the gem needs time to kick in." Kate mumbled. "How about we go see Issac? I mean, he was pretty down earlier."

"Well that was a big shock." Keith pointed out. "I guess that explained why Kincaid always took Issac to the side. All those 'after school projects' was an evil plan in the works."

"Could be worse." Kate shrugged.

"How so?" Keith asked.

"Let's see…dark basement. An older man and a young teenager. Alone at night. Kincaid could've been a pedophile." Kate joked.

Keith tried to stifle a laugh, barely successful. Seeing Keith's face bright and sunny relieved a small part of Kate's pain. They managed to calm down from the jokes when they reached Issac's room. The boy genius was sitting on the edge of his bed, slumped and head hung low. Face was dark and depressed. Rhythmi sat next to him, consoling him.

"Hey." Keith greeted. "How's our master mushroom doing?"

"Been better." Rhythmi sighed.

Keith sat on a nearby chair while Kate leaned against the wall. Ugh…that dizzy feeling was making her feel sick.

"Come on dude, so you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't going to fix anything." Keith said to the blond researcher. "Wasn't your fault that Kincaid is such a (bleeeeep)."

A very small moan was the response. Still didn't shake him from this state.

Rhythmi got up. "Hey how about I make your favorite hot chocolate? I'll be right back!"

The operator walked from the room, closing the door behind her. Keith persisted at cheering Issac up but Kate's focus was lost. Felt like there were drums inside her head. The room spun from dizziness while her body went from hot to cold flashes and back again. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Right Kate?"

Kate heard Keith's voice, getting far away. She got off the wall and staggered a bit.

"Kate…?"

An extreme, heavy dull pain came from Kate's heart region. She cried out before falling to her knees. Her hands curled into tight fists. Breathing was hard, as if her lungs were weighed down.

"KATE!"

Electricity surrounded her being, free-flying all over the place like crazy. It strained her body, which grew horrifyingly pale and started to sweat. Felt like her skin was ice cold while the blood was lava hot. Emotions swirled around inside; panic, rage and confusion were the strongest.

"W-what's happening to me?" Kate whispered, seeing her skin flash midnight-black for a few seconds.

"_It's useless to fight it."_

That voice…the one from the mirror…i-it was back. It's deep, echoing, almost-demonic sound pulsed through Kate's head.

"K-Kate?"

Keith's hand was stretched out, trying to reach for her.

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ Kate growled, her voice had a trace of that 'other' voice in it.

Keith's eyes grew wide as he backed off. Even Issac was terrified at the scene. Kate clenched her jaws as she felt her eyes rapidly change from blue to red in a vicious cycle.

"_Don't resist. Let the darkness flow within you. Accept its power…"_

"_No!"_ Kate's mind screamed. _"You can't make me! I won't….!"_

"_But you will. You can't fight it forever. The era of light will crumble as shadows will soon blanket the world."_

Kate shrieked as the electricity from within burst all at once. The sheer force knocked Keith into the opposite wall and Issac held on to the bed. Electric circuits blew up, with lightbulbs shattering. The energy didn't stop flowing from her until it was nearly used up.

At that point, the voice faded away into nothingness. Kate was able to breath again as her body was increasingly sore. Her head was as well but felt strangely emptier, less crowded. Weakened, Kate slumped to her side on the room floor. Keith's voice called after her as Kate fell into a restless sleep.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KATE!"

Keith dashed over to her side. There were tiny static shocks but Keith ignored them as he cradled the girl in his arms. She seemed to be alright. A little stressed and slight fever but she was breathing better. Keith nearly fainted from relief. He had been on the brink of a heart attack seeing Kate suffer like that.

"Oh arceus…" Issac gasped. "I-is she ok?"

"Yeah." Keith replied. "She'll live."

"Has that happened before?" Issac asked.

"Kate had an episode some time back but it was nowhere near as bad as right now." Keith told him. "I've never seen Kate this far gone. Something's seriously wrong."

"Her DNA is close to…well…that point. Even one gem won't hold her back now." Issac gulped. "Never expected time to be so short."

"Wait…what happens _exactly_ when Kate reaches the breaking point?" Keith questioned.

"Not quite sure of the details. All I know is energy will be released which could destroy half, if not, all of Almia. And in that final phase, it'll be too much for Kate and she….well…" Issac's voice trailed off nervously.

Right. Keith understood. He stared down at Kate, caressing her cheek. This little sweetheart was going to survive. Keith would make sure of it.

"I'm creating a cure right now and I'm a 1/4 of the way done. Once its complete, we just need her exposed to all three gems in order for the antidote to work." Issac said.

"All three? But we've only got _one_." Keith groaned.

"Well we have to get the other two somehow." Issac told him. "Otherwise it won't work."

"….I'll do whatever it takes." Keith sighed. "If it means saving Kate, I'll find a way to snag those gems."

"And I'll get back to the research. I can't feel down while my friend's in pain like that. Helping Kincaid was the worst mistake I've ever made but I'll work double hard to fix it and help Kate." Issac decided.

"Thanks." Keith smiled a little. "But…one thing."

"Yeah?" Issac responded.

"What's in that DNA of Kate's anyways?" Keith asked. "Didn't seem remotely human or pokemon."

Issac frowned. "Now _that_ I don't know. Been busy with the remedy that I overlooked it. But after seeing this, I'll devote some time to investigation. Better know what we're dealing with. Heck I'll get started right now!"

"And I'll get Kate back to our room. She'll need a lot of rest for what's ahead." Keith got up, carrying Kate in his arms.

Both guys left the room. Rhythmi had been coming down the hallway, carrying a mug of hot chocolate and graham crackers.

"Issac!" Rhythmi blushed. "Y-you're up!"

"Pardon me but I've got research to do." Issac, determinedly, told her. "Er…thanks for the pep talks. You've really helped me out there."

Rhythmi was too stunned to reply. Keith wasn't sure how the rest played out, as he got to his own hallway & room within a quick amount of time. There were a lot of complaints about the power outage but nothing a backup generator couldn't fix. That just left the lightbulbs to be replaced. Again.

Keith ducked into his room and locked the door. He carefully set Kate down on her bed, tucking her in with a small amount of blankets. Kate was starting to regain her skin color again. Didn't Keith tried to use some of his healing energy to help her. Not much effected her but at least she was more comfortable. She'd sleep a bit easier.

"Kate…" Keith stroked her face with his thumb.

He kissed her lips and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the moment those beautiful blue eyes would awaken.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was awhile before Kate woke up with a start. Her heart beat was fast as she sat up and looked around wildly. She was back in her room. Keith had fallen asleep at the end of her bed. He must've carried her back to their own room. Such a sweet guy.

Kate stared down at her hands. Normal hands, with nice ten digits that could use a styler to capture any pokemon at will. But within them laid a dark, horrifying power. A power that nearly escaped and took over. As much as Kate tried to fight it down, this thing kept getting stronger. Soon enough, it'd come out. Kate knew this and was terrified of when this would happen. Could be a week. Could be in hours.

Curling into a ball, Kate started to cry. All the fear and panic emptied from her heart to the tears though it felt like there was no end to it. That if an ocean was cried, Kate would still be upset and unable to stop what was happening to her. The sobs soon woke up Keith. He groggily rubbed his eyes before looking at Kate with a surprised and hurt face.

"Kate…?" Keith reached his hand out. "Y-you ok?"

"Don't come near me!" Kate squeaked, pushing herself to the other end of the bed. "I…I'm a monster…"

"Oh Kate…" Keith's whispered, his voice full of concern and eyes contained with love.

He slid over on the bed, right next to Kate. Kate shivered nervously as Keith wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest.

"You're not a monster." Keith murmured. "You're a beautiful, spirited ranger with a heart bigger than Almia. I love you; electricity and all. I'd still love you even if you were a monster."

Kate whimpered a little. Keith caressed her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. Heart pounding and face lit in pink, Kate was breathless as she and Keith leaned closer. Their lips touched, sending sparks of passion through them both. Kate melted as she kissed her angel, her redhaired hero, her love. When they emerged, she leapt into his chest and bawled, letting the emotions spill out.

"There, there." Keith stroked her head softly. "I'm here for ya. I'll _always_ be there for you."

"I…I…" Kate tried to speak.

"Issac's working extra hard for you right now on research. And I'll make sure you're doing alright. As your guardian angel, I'm sworn to protect you." Keith told her gently. "So don't worry. Everything's going to be ok."

Kate cried some more into his shirt (which ended up soaked) before she was done. Feeling a bit tired, Kate let herself slowly drift to sleep in the arms of her angel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: You salt a girl's pudding cup and they just flip out. *rolls eyes* Looks like those hot peppers weren't needed after all. Hi readers! Intensity is building up! So what's the next action that'll occur? Gotta wait for the next chapter to…**

**THERE YOU ARE! *raises bat* **

**Chia: Ack! *starts running* Next chapter isn't that far off! I'll see you guys soon! **


	68. And so it Begins

**HIYA GUYS! Sorry but the chapter may (or may not) be shorter tonight because…**

**Chia: SKY IS LAZY! SOOOOOO SUPER LAZY!**

***smacks the pachirisu* AM NOT! It's shorter because next chapter's going to be a little longer. Lots of info dump then so I can't overwhelm you. Well…I won't overwhelm you right now.**

**Chia: Yeah. **_**Now**_**. Just wait till the next few chapters come out.**

**I hope you like the upcoming action! Read, review, enjoy.**

**Chia: SPOILER! RHYTHMI MAKES OUT WITH HEATH AND TURNS ISSAC INTO A BULBASAUR FOR PLEASURE!**

**SHE DOES ****NOT****! STOP POISONING MY READERS MINDS WITH MENTAL IMAGES!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

An hour or so passed. Researchers were neck-deep in their work (mostly Issac, though). Operators were hectic with their work. And the small quests were handled by rangers. Keith let Kate nap, knowing she'd need the energy for later. He was tempted to doze off himself but couldn't. Too much going on. It felt like this was the calm before the storm…

CRASSSSHHHHH!

…maybe because it was.

Keith ran out to the main area of the second floor, with Kate right behind him (having been awakened by the noise). The window was smashed and part of the wall was destroyed. There were three people; Archer, Proton and Ariana, the Rocket executives. Sven and Wendy raced onto the scene.

"What is going on?" The professor arrived moments after.

"We never got a response for our request. So we're here for an answer." Archer replied.

"Give us the electric girl or we'll take it by force!" Proton threatened.

Uh oh. This wasn't going to go over well. Keith stood protectively in front of Kate, shielding her from view.

"What the heck are you talking about? We don't have an electric girl!" Sven told them.

Ariana raised an eyebrow. "Do you even _know_ what the electric girl is?"

"HA!" Proton laughed. "They don't even know? Wow are they slow!"

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us?" Hastings questioned with a glare.

"We think not." Archer tossed out a pokeball, containing a crobat. "Crobat! Find the electric girl!"

Ariana and Proton sent out houndoom and an arbok. The Union was immediately sent into chaos. At that moment, more rocket grunts came to distract other rangers in the building. Sven and Wendy were off fighting the pokemon the executive grunts sent out. As much as Keith wanted to fend them off, his main concern was Kate. She'd be discovered soon enough if she stuck around.

Keith grabbed her wrist and ducked into the dorm halls. They dashed down the long hallway, trying to find a place to hide. There were a lot of rooms but Keith somehow felt it a bit weird to crash into someone else's room. And their own room? Seemed to obvious to hide there for some stupid reason. Closet seemed a bit skimpy and now was not the time to make out (despite the growing urge). Yeah Keith wasn't good with pressure at this particular moment.

"SCREEEEE!"

The crobat! Damn it, they were spotted!

"Let's move!" Keith shouted.

"No, no." Kate stopped him. "I got this."

An electric sphere formed within her hands. Within seconds, it grew to decent size and was launched at the crobat. Crobat screeched and fell to the floor, temporarily stunned. Keith was…impressed.

"Wow." He blinked, unable to believe it.

"See? I'm capable of protecting myself sometimes." Kate giggled.

"Yeah, _sometimes_." Keith chuckled. "But we better get away before…"

"Before Team Rocket catches up? Too late."

From around a corner in the halls came Archer. He called crobat into the pokeball and started to toss around another pokeball.

"Come now." Archer spoke. "We could save a lot of trouble if you'd co-operate, Kate. Giovanni gave us the order to use whatever means necessary to get you to him."

Kate growled, a static aura surrounded her. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and electric-yellow.

"I may end up having to hurt someone. Kill them even." Archer went on. "Perhaps the redhaired friend of yours would be the first to go?"

Rays of electric energy burst from Kate's palms and shot out at Archer with ferocity. Keith made a mental note not to tick this girl off. EVER. Archer, on the other hand, seemed amused.

"Bravo." He clapped. "Now this is the kind of power Team Rocket is after."

"Back off you sicko…" Kate hissed, prepared to fire off another attack.

Archer tossed his pokeball, calling out a pinsir. The pinsir seemed especially aggressive but Kate wasn't fazed. She was ready when pinsir lunged right at her. Kate gave it some strong zaps and mega-jolts. Pinsir was trying to grab her with the pinchers and slice her up, failing considerably. The two chased down the halls as the attacks raged on.

"Give it up Kate!" Archer yelled. "You won't escape your fate!"

"That's what you think!" Kate barely missed a head-shot.

"Team Rocket's the most powerful organization that ever existed!" Archer shouted, as the pincher tried a tackle. "Once your electricity is ours, nothing can stop us!"

"Yeah? Well you forget that rangers kick butt!" Kate retorted.

"ATTA GIRL! YOU GET EM GOOD!" Keith cheered.

Pinsir then decided to throw Kate off with an attempted seismic toss. Kate missed it but as she leapt in the air, pinsir launched a hyper beam. The beam hit her and sent Kate crashing through the wall leading out of the dorms. Keith ran after, to see she was back on the main area of the second floor Union. A little damage but the girl was holding up considerably well.

"GRAH!" Pinsir jumped at her.

Kate managed to karate-kick it over her head and into the wall.

Archer burst into the room. "Pinsir! Superpower, go!"

Pinsir charged at Kate. Electricity burst from Kate, surrounding her in a glow. She charged towards pinsir, colliding at full-force. They both gave battle cries as one tried to over-power the other. Pinsir gathered more energy, trying to summon each ounce of strength to take down Kate. Kate, coincidentally, was doing the same. Maximum strength was soon achieved and…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Huge explosion came from them. Dust and debris flew into the air, making it impossible to see. Took about a moment for it to settle. When it did, Keith saw Kate panting and worn out. She was barely standing but had a grin on her face. Pinsir was on the ground, KO'd.

"YES!" Keith fist-pumped.

Archer called back pinsir. "You think you've won this round but it's not over! I will get a hold of you Kate! And Team Rocket will take over the world!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Kate rolled her eyes.

The turquoise haired leader left through the window, followed by the remaining executives (who were worn out) and the grunts. There was some damage and mess but overall, the second floor remained standing. No harm done. The rocket goons were chased off.

"Hey!" Keith high-fived. "Nice work there!"

A cough broke the joy. The two turned to see the other top rangers and researchers, staring with shocked expressions. At first, Keith wasn't sure why they stared. But it suddenly became clear and hit the dude like a ton of bricks.

"Oh crap…" He thought. "They saw everything."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Announcement!**

**Chia: Again?**

**Shut it. Anyways, MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU ALL IS HERE!**

**Chia: It's not Christmas. ITS NOT EVEN DECEMBER YET!**

_**I know**_**. It's an early present! I made you all a crossover fanfic of Pokemon Shadows of Almia and The Nutcracker! I call it the Pokemon Nutcracker! And I do hope you guys give it a try! I mean your beloved redhead is turned into a pokemon nutcracker and bickers with our heroine as they try to lift their curses! **

**Chia: Sounds lame.**

**YOU'RE LAME! Seriously what's with you?**

**Chia: Hey I got my tail hot-glue gunned to the ceiling for three hours! **

…**.I won't ask. To my awesome readers, the next chapter isn't far away! We see that Kate's secret is let out (much to everyone's astonishment). How will they take the news?**

**Chia: *sniffle* I…I have a bald spot on my tail…**


	69. Secret Discovered

***head in hands, sorrowfully***

**Chia: Ok. What'd you do this time?**

***hands some papers***

**Chia: Oh yeah. Your drivers test was today.** **Second one, right? Let's see… *reads* ….WTF! You screwed up **_**that**_** many times? It's worse than last time! And yikes the parking isn't lookin so good.**

***throws pillow***

**Chia: *rolls eyes* Fine. Hey readers! We last left off where friends of Kate and Keith discovered the secret! How will they handle it? What is the plan of action now? Read, review and enjoy away!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Minutes later, everyone gathered in the meeting room. Keith stood by Kate, who looked nervous. Wendy and Sven were there. As was Issac, Professor Hastings, Chairperson Erma and Rhythmi (she saw when coming down to see the commotion). There was a long, awkward silence that nearly choked the angel. It wasn't that long since they witnessed Kate using her electric powers. What were they thinking? Sure it was 'shocking' but….they wouldn't be too harsh on the poor girl, right?

"Let's begin the meeting." Hastings spoke up, then turned to the angel and electric girl. "Kate? Keith? Care to explain what happened back there?"

The pair glanced at each other anxiously. But they had no choice. Might as well tell them. So Kate and Keith both began to give them the entire story. Every detail (minus Keith being an angel and their secret romance, of course), everything that happened. They started with the Fiore accident which led to Kate's abilities, what's happened in Almia, the discovery from other teams and Issac's involvement. Issac shared the floor as well with data on Kate and the cure needed for her to control the electricity.

Everyone listened intently to this. Issac was lenient about this, having been in on this awhile. Erma, an angel superior to Keith, knew the information as well and wasn't too fazed. As for the others? Rhythmi and Wendy were stunned with this new information. Sven was silent, unsure what to make of this. Professor Hastings was thinking it over, assessing each fact and point closely.

Kate, Keith and Issac finished explaining everything they could. There was another awkward silence. It was a hard thing to process. Keith only hoped they wouldn't treat Kate any different because of her powers.

"Issac, how far are you with the research?" Hastings spoke up.

"A third of the way done with the antidote and I've just begun to scratch the surface on the mystery DNA." Issac answered.

"How much time do we have before Kate's powers are unstoppable?" Hastings asked.

"A little under a month. Assuming Dim Sun or Rocket don't get to her first." Issac replied.

That soon? Keith didn't like hearing that. It seemed like such a short amount of time…

Hastings thought this over. There was some pacing.

"Now that we know what, or rather who, the electric girl is, we're able to rethink strategies and take more precautions. Issac, I'm having you shift your focus onto Kate completely. You are excused from the diary deciphering and any other additional assignments." Hastings told them all. "I shouldn't have to remind you all but Kate's status as 'electric girl' must be kept under wraps. And while we see Kate is quite capable, assist her when needed."

The others gave an affirming nod.

"As for our plan of attack, we're shifting our sights onto Dim Sun for the time being. The Altru Tower is nearly complete and we've managed to get some information on it. Altru Tower stands just short of 1000 meters and can see the farthest distances of Almia. But not for sightseeing or peace-loving purposes, as previously believed." Hastings explained. "It must be that tall to gain control over every single Almian pokemon. The Shadow Crystal is set on top and a power source generates thousands of electric energy pulses, which happens to be Kate. All pokemon within a 500 mile radius will be in control of Dim Sun's leader, a power equal to 900 million gigaremo units."

Hastings grabbed something from his coat pockets. The Brighton Diary, still a bit damaged but better than when it was first found.

"Issac had been led to believe he was creating peace for Almia, thanks to Kincaid's lies, and completed blueprints to Altru Tower. While the building was in construction, they were seizing control of pokemon and trying to get their power source. Their objective?" Hastings held up the book. "Written in Brighton Hall's Diary. He writes that his son Blake, having turned 16, drove him from the company and took his place as president. And the parting words were 'I will not let anyone stand between me and world domination. I'll even eliminate my own father for this goal'.

"Blake Hall is going to take over the world?" Wendy gulped. "He's insane!"

"If the Incredible Machine can control all pokemon in Almia, then world domination's not entirely far-fetched!" Sven sweatdropped.

RUMMMMMBBBLLLLEEEEEEE!

There was a loud noise as the Union building suddenly shook! Like a tiny, 1 minute earthquake! Kate clung to Keith's arm for stability, not that the angel minded. When it was over, everyone looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Erma asked.

"Judging on the tremors and sound, I'd guess it's the test run for the Incredible Machine. To make sure it'd function properly." Issac replied.

"You mean they're already finished?" Rhythmi gasped. "They can wreck havoc starting now?"

"No, they can't get it fully working without the amount of electricity needed." Issac responded. "I assume the test told them that the machine itself is ready for the next phase.. They're probably going to do something about the energy next."

"So you're saying Kate's their next target?" Keith gulped.

"Yeah..." Issac sweatdropped.

Hastings mulled this over. "…alright. I think I know what to do from here on out."

A diagram of Altru Tower appeared on the underfoot monitor. Hastings stood over it, pointing to areas with his cane.

"Our main focus is the Shadow Crystal. If we weaken its power, we will have at least bought more time. Enough so we can challenge Dim Sun and defeat them." Hastings said. "We'll be taking the Blue Gem and circling it around the Shadow Crystal. Now we need someone else to stay on standby while a third person enters the tower and retrieves the Yellow Gem. The Yellow Gem person will join up in the sky while the third person shuts down some key rooms that help power the building. Once the power supply is waning and the Shadow Crystal's power is cut, it's the perfect opportunity to take Blake Hall down."

"Alright then, professor." Sven spoke up. "Who gets what task?"

"We need a skilled flyer to take the Blue Gem, since they'll circle Altru the longest. Therefore I call on our best staraptor flyer Almia has, Wendy." Hastings replied.

"I won't let you down!" The green haired girl saluted.

"Keith, you are given the task to retrieve the gem and take out those electric circuits. Sven will wait halfway up the tower with a staraptor ready." Hastings continued. "Kate, I'm asking you to remain here at the Union for your own safety."

"Yes professor." Kate responded.

Wait…Kate wasn't coming with? B-but that meant they'd be apart! How could Keith do his job when they weren't together?

"I'll contact the Area Rangers in Vientown and ask to address citizen's concerns in Pueltown. They'll also provide some backup if needed. Issac will continue the research." Hastings went on. "Everyone has their own duty to follow and I trust you'll pull off our operation smoothly. Actually…what shall we call this operation?"

"Brighton? After the diary?" Kate suggested.

"Splendid idea." Hastings nodded. "Let operation Brighton commence!"

Everyone split up. Wendy was given the Blue Gem. She and Sven grabbed staraptors, heading off to Altru together. Issac dove back into the research lab. Rhythmi had to go back to her station but briefly talked to Kate, she'd provide support and some company when needed. Keith took Kate to the side, his own worries stirring inside.

"You have to go Keith." Kate said. "They need you."

"But I can't leave you alone! It's my job to protect you!" Keith shook his head.

"I'll be fine. There are other people here to help me and you saw me take on a pinsir attack no problem." Kate assured.

"I…" Keith was about to object.

"If you're really concerned, call me. I promise to answer." Kate interrupted, fishing something from her pockets. "And, er, I…I made something for you."

Kate took Keith's wrist and tied something around it. A bracelet. Ruby-red string with gold glasps that looked similar to angel halos. There were several leaf charms carved from jade.

"I made you this for luck." Kate blushed. "I-it's not that good but…I…."

Keith smiled. "I love it. And I love you."

They hugged, holding each other tightly for several minutes. Breaking apart was a terrible feeling. Even if it was just for a little while. Kate's eyes held determination and a brightness that could light up any sort of darkness.

"When did you become so strong?" Keith sighed.

"I've always been strong." Kate giggled. "You were just too busy guarding me to see it."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Keith's face turned the same shade as his hair.

"Come back safe and I'll give you a longer one on the lips." Kate challenged.

"Something to look forward to eh?" Keith smirked. "You can bet I'll come back. Without a single scratch!"

They hugged one more time before Keith had to go. Since staraptors were either taken or migrated, Keith captured a doduo to ride into town. While he hated to leave her, he knew Kate was ready for anything. She'd be fine. Get this mission done as soon as possible and he'd be rewarded with her sweet smile (and a kiss to boot!).

Dark clouds were accumulating around the top of Altru Tower, spreading over Pueltown as evening arrived. The adventure was about to begin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I'M BACK FROM THE GLOOM!**

**Chia: Drowned your sorrow in ice cream and ramen, I assume?**

**Hey they're the ultimate cure. And to my readers, I gave you a ton of new knowledge and we're about to lead up to some real action! Keith's on his way to Altru to kick some Dim Sun butt! Will he succeed? Will we defeat Dim Sun once and for all?**

**Chia: Will the author EVER write my chapter?**

**Nope!**

**Chia: …. *aims bazooka***

**Kidding! That's coming up soon! And so is the next chapter! Grab a chair and some ramen cause things are about to get epic!**


	70. Up The Tower

**Chia: *sulks* I want my chapter…**

**And you'll get it. I think *tries to revise story ideas* Actions rising in recent chapters and not to mention I still dunno what to write about you. So the chapter might be…**

**Chia: NOW. I want it NOW.**

**Not now! Well…I could do a rush job and insert it after this chapter but the readers would be mad about the cliifhanger not being finished. You know how they get.**

**Chia: Pfft. And what are they going to do? Attempt murder?**

***sword zooms past Sky's head and nearly hits Chia's, landing into wall***

**That would be a yes.**

**Chia: Eep.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"This. Is. BORING."

Kate was sulking in a chair in the break room. She had a slight headache from adjustment of one gem to none but otherwise was fine. For the moment. Rhythmi was allowed a small break before the craziness of Operation Brighton would begin.

"It's not so bad." Rhythmi said, sipping hot chocolate.

"Yes it is! I've got nothing to do! And in a few minutes, no one to talk to!" Kate moaned. "I wanna be a part of the action…"

"You're too much at risk! We can't let Dim Sun get a hold of you!" Rhythmi reminded.

"Course I know _that_." Kate mumbled. "But it still sucks!"

A pause. Two girls sipping hot chocolate in the quiet break room, the only quiet place the Union had left. Everyone was dashing left and right for this. Whether it was the important Operation Brighton, protecting citizens or researchers hectically trying to finish up whatever it was they were doing.

"Kate? I meant to ask you." Rhythmi stared at her with a serious expression. "Why didn't you tell me about your powers sooner?"

"Oh." Kate shifted nervously. "Well I….I didn't want to trouble you. I mean, this kind of thing is a hassle and I didn't want you involved this weird mess."

"Kate, I'm your friend. Friends help and support each other." Rhythmi told her. "You didn't have to suffer alone."

"I wasn't alone. Never was." Kate reclined into the chair. "Issac's been a real good sport with research. And Keith's been supportive since the day he found out. Now you know and right now you're helping me out. I have friends who care, what more could I ask for?"

Rhythmi smiled. "You're one of a kind, Kate."

Kate had a mischievous grin on her face. With a finger she electrified, she zapped it towards the mug Rhythmi held. Hot steam erupted from the mug. Rhythmi raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"So you can either fry your enemies or warm up hot chocolate?" Rhythmi chuckled, sipping the now hot drink.

"When it's not a pain in the neck, my electricity does have its usefulness." Kate responded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

"What the hell!" Rhythmi dropped her hot chocolate in surprise. "What was _that_?"

A loud explosion that shook the building no doubt. Probably not a good thing. Kate scrambled up from her seat and raced out the break room. Murph came running up the stairs, in a complete panic.

"H-help!" He yelled.

"Murph!" Kate came over to him. "What's going on?"

"There was this gigantic explosion! The doors were blasted off and this big scary guy came in! He's heckling the rangers and operators down there!"

Rhythmi ran out. "An intruder? Jeepers!"

"Ok seriously? _Jeepers_?" Kate turned to her friend.

"Blame the author." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Another explosion, this one coming from the third floor. Voices and struggles were heard from upstairs.

"Oh no!" Rhythmi gasped.

Issac bolted from the lab. "I heard explosions! Is everyone alright?"

"If you mean _Rhythmi_, then yes." Kate replied.

"What's going on?" Issac asked.

"No clue! Explosions everywhere! I-I have to find the professor and chairperson!" Murph ran off in a hurry.

Kate sweatdropped. Same old Murph. Hadn't changed since ranger days in Ringtown.

KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

A third explosion; this time it came from the second floor. Kate and the others were knocked back by the powerful force. Debris flew into the air. Dust clouded the entire area. It was nearly impossible to see where anything, or anyone, was. Kate stumbled around, coughing from the air as she tried to find Issac and Rhythmi.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and held it tight, hurting her. Someone stood behind Kate and yanked her arms behind her back. There was another person with him/her, starting to tie heavy chains around Kate. Kate tried to fire off electricity but it didn't work. Why didn't it work? Her styler was yanked off and tossed aside. A gag of some sort was thrown and tied over Kate's mouth. Damn…she was being kidnapped!

The people pushed her across the floor just as the dust began to settle. Issac, Rhythmi and Professor Hastings, who rushed down at some point, gasped. Kate found herself beside Ice and Lavana, the Dim Sun Sinis Trio leaders. They were awfully pleased with themselves.

"And thus, we obtain the power source." Ice snickered. "You rangers really need a better security system."

"Later losers! Buh-bye!" Lavana sneered.

Grabbing Kate, they jumped out the window and onto the ground, where a helicopter lay outside. They threw Kate inside, with several grunts and Heath following shortly after. Kate tried once more with the electricity, only to fail.

"Save your energy." Ice smirked, an evil glint in the eye. "Cause we're going to need it."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Infiltrating Altru? Done. And way too easy. Dim Sun security was a total joke. How easy was it to sneak up an elevator shaft, take down admins, open an electric gate and take back the Yellow Gem? Now all that was left way to meet Sven at the halfway point. No problem.

Then came the angel senses.

Keith froze upon the sensation coursing through his veins. Panic started to rise. He ducked to the side and immediately called Kate.

"Come on Kate." Keith whispered. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…"

No answer. This wasn't good! Not at all! Keith frantically started to dial for the Union. There was a little bit of a wait (too long for the redhead) but he got through to his operator.

"Keith!" Rhythmi greeted, out of breath.

"Rhyth? Where's Kate?" Keith questioned, trying to keep his voice calm. "Is she alright? She didn't answer her styler?"

"She…she….Kate's been kidnapped…"

No other words had ever struck Keith with this kind of heart-stopping horror. The angel senses grew worse, signaling Kate was in great danger and that she was taken higher up the tower.

"I'll go rescue her immediately." Keith told Rhythmi.

"Wait! Keith!" Rhythmi stopped him. "Finish the mission! Get the gem to Sven and shut down those electric circuits! It'll help for saving Kate!"

Keith bit his lip. "….fine."

"And Keith?"

"Yeah?"

Hesitation.

"…be careful."

"Got it."

Keith shut off the call and dashed through the Dim Sun building, up multiple flights of stairs. He surpassed any capture challenge grunts and admins threw at him, tearing through the building in a rapid pace. His sweetheart was in danger. And Keith would do anything to make sure she was alright.

"Hey Keith! You made it!"

Sven greeted him upon stepping foot onto the halfway point, high up on the Altru Tower.

"Here." Keith handed him the Yellow Gem. "Take the gem and go. Kate's already been kidnapped and is being held up inside the tower."

"She is? That would explain the helicopter earlier." Sven said. "But Wendy radio'd in. We won't even get close to the Shadow Crystal with the barrier."

"Barrier?" Keith blinked. "What barrier?"

Sven pointed up. Keith looked to see there was a barrier surrounding the top of the tower. A circle that had rings like a bullseye. The outer edge was yellow, then a pinkish red and finally with a blue dot in the center.

"Oh. That barrier." Keith sweatdropped.

"I assume Dim Sun left this out of the plans for this reason." Sven said. "Oh well. It's all on you buddy."

Sven jumped back on his staraptor. With the Yellow Gem in his possession, the cowboy took off and rode into the sky, joining Wendy. Keith summoned up his strength and charged into the tower. He remembered Professor Hastings call at one point during the Altru invasion to talk to him about the control system.

"_The tower has three separate control rooms that control and maintain the electricity that pulses through the Incredible Machine. On each floor is a circuit ball attached to a complex machine that feeds energy Kate would give off. Destroy the circuit ball and less power goes into the Incredible Machine. Now the only issues lies in the guards of these control rooms; the Sinis Trio. I assume they won't go down without a fight. So it is up to you to defeat them and get those circuit balls destroyed."_

Go up the tower, challenge the idiots, destroy the circuit balls and repeat twice. Seemed easy enough.

Keith felt knots of pain twist inside of him. The angel senses were getting worse! Kate must've been hooked up to the wicked machine and was feeding electricity into the tower! Oh the poor girl…she must be in so much pain! It killed Keith to think of her suffering.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. REPEAT, ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….80%. REPEAT, 80% NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2. POWER RISING STEADILY. NO ABNORMALITIES._

It was then Keith remembered something else mentioned beforehand by Issac, the machine's designer, as well.

"_The Incredible Machine has three level powers. It starts off at level 1 automatically and is designed to creep up slowly, to absorb electricity. Doesn't take too long for it to reach Level 2. And if it hits Level 3, Almia and Kate are in big trouble!"_

Clenching his teeth in fury, Keith stormed upstairs to the first control room level. It was a donut shaped room with windows all around. A few mind-controlled pokemon here and there but Keith pushed past them. There were stairs leading up but a beam gate stood guard, refusing entry. No matter. Not Keith's first goal anyways. He found the door to the control room; painted a sick yellow color. With a deep breath, the angel went inside.

The room was full of electric wires, pulsing energy like nuts. As it was previously said, a circuit ball of gold color rested in the back of the room. And someone was guarding it. Heath. The jerk who tricked Kate at Pueltown harbor and nabbed Wendy. He was petting a Rhyperior but stopped.

"I am hears someone coming in. But they no our people."

Heath turned around. Keith stepped forward, determined.

"Ranger! Again you coming? You coming to turn barriers off, you are?" Heath snarled.

"I am." Keith whipped out his styler. "Get your boss to let Kate go and I'll go easy on you."

"HA! You thinks I do that?" Heath laughed. "Kate be at top of tower. Energy beings drained for machine. You no get her. I stop you."

Out came a miniremo. Heath began typing the commands, with rhyperior stepping forward.

"Rhyperior! You crush him!"

"Capture on!"

Keith sprang into action. All his effort was pulled together in order to capture rhyperiror. The sooner it was caught, the sooner Keith could move on. He could almost feel Kate's torturous pain. Rhyperirors were known for rock and ground moves, which made things tricky. Especially for its size. But Keith managed to wait till it recharged to get the big amount of loops in. Wave even pitched in with water guns (despite his lack of cameos) From there, the capture got easier. Capture completed very quickly.

"Losing! Again I fails!" Heath cursed, the amount of swears surprising for someone with bad English.

"You lose. Now step aside." Keith ordered in a cold tone.

Heath said something about the barrier not breaking easy and then took off running. Keith went to inspect the circuit ball. Shoot! This thing was tough! It'd need an ultra powerful pokemon!

"I don't have time for this!" Keith muttered.

Activating his angel powers, the redhead curled his hand into a fist and struck the circuit ball. Success! The glass shattered into millions of pieces and flew to the ground. Some cut the angel's hand but nothing healing magic couldn't fix. Electricity stopped flowing. The floor was shut off!

_Ring! Ring!_

"Yo Keith!" Wendy. "Nice work! The yellow layer of the barrier's gone! Keep up the good work!"

….quick call but ok. At least Keith knew that the barrier was connected to the control rooms as well. Made things easier. Even better, that beam gate was deactivated. Keith went up to the next floor. Not hard to find the next door, which was painted a gag-inducing pink. If Heath, the yellow wearing oaf, was in the yellow room, then Keith had a guess who the next person was.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. REPEAT, ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….40%. REPEAT, 40% NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2. POWER RISING STEADILY. NO AB….ABNORMALITIES._

Not good. This thing was charging up faster than expected! Keith burst into the room. Same as Heath's room only in pink. And Lavana stood at the back with a magmortar. Yep. Same woman who tried to seduce Keith and (as it turned out) was behind the gigaremo at the beach.

"Well hello there. Having fun sneaking around Altru?" Lavana questioned.

Keith glared at her.

"Can't believe I had to flirt with you. You're so tense." Lavana huffed. "Just give up the mission and go run back to your little Union base. Kate's having a blast here!"

"YOU OLD HAG! LET HER GO!" Keith snapped.

"Did you just call me a hag? YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Lavana got the miniremo. "Go magmortar! Get him! Punish him for insulting me!"

"Capture on!"

Surprisingly, the capture on magmortar was easier. It mainly used lava spot to try and distract Keith but stuff like this posed no threat. He was a whiz at this sort of thing. And with Wave once more, no problem. Even quicker than the rhyperior.

"N-no…this happened?" She gasped. "I…I….I need make up!"

Chicken. Ran from the room with less pride than Heath. Keith rolled his eyes and used an angel punch again on the circuit ball. Power cut off, cuts healed and the second layer knocked out. Just one more to go. Keith went up the next flight of stairs.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. REPEAT, ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….12%. REPEAT, 12% NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2. POWER RISING STEADILY. NO AB….NO…MORALA…ABBANOMAMAMMA…ABNORMALITIES._

System acting up would normally be a chuckle but Keith realized time was running out. He had to stop this machine from getting to level 3! A quick run to the third and final control room which, door and floor entirely, was blue. If that wasn't a hint, then judging on the two past bosses, Ice would be the final guard. This guy went after Kate twice; back in Vientown and in the Hia Valley. This was the guy Keith had the most anger towards. He went inside and….

….no one was there. Really? Eh. Why question it? Keith got ready and…

"Hello top ranger. I see you made it to me with no problem!"

Damn. Ice was here after all. He brought a gallade with him.

"Very soon the date will change. Almia will be brought into a new era that will welcome a beginning of darkness!" Ice said.

"Almia's not going down easy. Not without a fight from the rangers. " Keith remarked.

"Oh? Well it's thanks to a ranger that we're here now." Ice smirked. "Kate's at the top of the tower getting her electricity sucked out. She's providing the very energy we need to make our dreams a reality. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Wanna bet?" Keith readied himself.

"Fine. I'm a pacifist so….gallade! Show him what you're made of!" Ice commanded.

"Capure on!"

Gallade wasn't much of an attacker. Focused more on speed and agility. And being part psychic, it teleported quite often. Keith had to guess where it'd end up and when it'd throw out some sort of wind/psychic orb attack. Took a little longer than expected. But a few minutes later, Keith completed the capture.

Ice looked shocked. "What the…? Taken down by a stupid kid…"

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. REPEAT, ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS LEVEL 1. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2 IS….VERY LITTLE. REPEAT, VERY LITTLE NEEDED FOR LEVEL 2. POWER RISING STA-DADADADADA STEADILY. NO ABBAABBAABBANONONOMAAAAAA. NO ABNORMAAAAAALTIES._

"I told the others putting a voice announcement in the tower was a stupid idea." Ice sighed. "Alas, ranger. Level 2 will be reached shortly. Time is almost out. Face it. You lose!"

Keeping his glare on Ice, Keith smashed his hand through the orb. He ignored the bleeding cuts and focused on the pale face Ice wore. The final circuit ball was smashed. No more barrier.

"Tsk…seems I underestimated you…" Ice mumbled.

"Go tell your boss to let Kate go or I'll do this to your face next." Keith threatened.

It was then that Heath and Lavana entered the room.

"We failing orders we gotting from boss…" Heath said in a disappointed tone.

"Back from fixing makeup! So what's going on?" Lavana asked.

"Well apparently the final circuit ball is smashed, no thanks to you idiots letting him up here." Ice snapped.

"Hey he defeated you too!" Lavana pointed out.

"Bah! Moaning our sorry's no get us anywhere!" Heath groaned. "I go warn boss! He needs help!"

Heath rushed off.

"He's right but I'm not about to go face the boss with failure!" Ice growled.

"I'm so ashamed!" Lavana wailed.

They ran away as well. Keith almost expected a full on assault from all three of them. Not that he wanted one. Using a quick healing spell, Keith left the final room and started to make his way up once more.

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. REPEAT, ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER HAS REACHED LEVEL 2. POWER NEEDED FOR LEVEL 3 IS…99…98….97…96….90-SCHMIGGIM….THERE ARE NO UP DOWN LEFT JUMP DOWN UP LEFT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT BONUS GHKKTTHH SKY GHHHKKKTTTHHH! BWEEEE! GGGZZZTTT…._

Oh no. No no no no no no NO…it couldn't be! Not level 2! And level 3 was soon to come! Keith was feeling double the pain in his angel senses, knowing Kate's danger was way off the chart! He put spring into each step he took, trying to push further up the tower. The redhead ignored a room full of black gigaremos surrounding a black shadow-y thing. Could care less. The researchers he passed were stunned but made no move to stop him. There was a large room that looked professional, like the ground floor for patrons. But there were two stairs leading up to the top, where Kate would be. And the floor between them had a trap; electrified floors.

"This the best they can do?" Keith shifted into angel form. "Pathetic for them, good for me."

A quick leap ensured his safety onto the stairwell. There was a computer in the back for the security but why bother? You'd have to be Issac-level smart to figure it out. Keith transformed into his human form once more and began the ascent up the stairs, to the dark rooftop.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**That action enough for you readers? But there's that little cliffhanger! What awaits Keith at the top?**

**Chia: Happy 70th chapter by the way. **

**Longest fanfic yet! And still going strong! Though the story will be completed soon enough. Not like OMG ITS ENDING TOMORROW soon but before the end of next month.**

**Chia: …probably sooner, judging on your writing habits.**

**Next chapter won't be long! So keep your shorts on and wait for the epic action to start up again! Things are getting good!**


	71. The Epic Battle of Epicness

**The chapter you've all been waiting for! The big epic battle of epicness! Where it's Keith V.S Dim Sun in an all out battle of Light and Darkness! This…**

**Chia: JUST SKIP TO THE STORY!**

**Alright, alright! Read, review…**

**Chia: And enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. ALTURURURURURURU…! THE MACHINE'S POWER IS NOW KGTHTHHH LEVEL THREE! LE-LE-LEVEL THREE! LEVEL LEVEL LEVELEVLEVLEVLEVLEVLEVL THREE! THIS IS ALTRU ALMIA ALURURUR…KGGGHHHHHHH!_

Keith reached the top when the computer's message went nuts and the tower shook violently for a moment. He went up to the main platform of the rooftop. At the very tip top, held in place by a complex machine, was the Shadow Crystal. The dark power made the angel a bit edgy.

To the side of the Incredible Machine controls, was another machine. There were some box-type machinery sitting next to a giant ring shaped one. Inside the ring was Kate, chained by the arms and legs. Wires twisted through the chains and were draining her electricity. Keith saw in horror that the poor girl was suffering. Her eyes were face pale & sweating. She had been weakened from the electricity draining. For a moment, Kate's eyes opened halfway and glanced at Keith. Her eyes were dark and weary…so….lifeless. She shut them tight and moaned as electricity was being sucked from her being.

"Welcome. Sorry for lack of business cards but I don't think they'll be needed from this point on. Don't you agree?"

Keith turned to the front of the Incredible Machine controls. There were three people; Heath and some creepy green haired guy. In the center of the trio was a man with shades, a dark suit and black hair tied into a rocker-style ponytail.

"Blake Hall…" Keith growled.

"Ah so do know who I am." Blake said. "Yes I am the president of Altru co as well as Dim Sun's boss. Quite the honor a young ranger like you goes through so much trouble to see me. But you've arrived too late. Mere minutes late, actually."

"Us holding you up did good things after alls." Heath commented.

"Let Kate go." Keith ordered in a furious but level tone. "NOW."

"You really think I'll let her go after I've achieved level three? After so many efforts to capture her? Kate provides enough electricity to power this machine for millennia. Perhaps even more. I have to give Team Rocket credit. They really did a good job with her." Blake told Keith. "Kate here will be helping me realize my dream. To bring all the pokemon in Almia under my complete control! They shall do by bidding and mine alone! Mining, energy power, cargo transports as starters. Soon I shall cast darkness across the region and take over the world with my pokemon soldiers!"

"You sick jerk…" Keith clenched his fists.

"Mr. Hall sir!" The green haired man (Name tag said Wheeler) spoke up. "Your words are wasted on this youth here. Let me handle this!"

A miniremo was whipped out. Wheeler typed in the commands. Keith prepared for the worst possible pokemon to come. It was….a bidoof? A bidoof appeared on the rooftop, scampering around.

"Uh…" Keith sweatdropped.

"Not so tough now are you ranger?" Wheeler snickered.

Keith, standing where he was, looped bidoof once and captured it, setting the pokemon free.

"Hmpth. I bet you're tired, right ranger?" Wheeler huffed.

"Wheeler, just stop." Blake rubbed his temples, annoyed.

"Oh? You wish to mess with the child yourself? Very good sir!" Wheeler stepped to the side. "Show them what you can do!"

"Kiss-up." Heath rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk." Keith muttered under his breath.

Blake turned his attention back to Keith. "This isn't ranger school. You're a top ranger! Your downfall should be by something worthy of your status. Something that will celebrate my monumental day. Keith, that is your name right? Keith, you have no idea what my machine can do. You fail to grasp it's full potential and genius. Perhaps its too much for anyone to understand. But they shall accept it once the new dawn arrives onto Almia. And I shall give you a slight taste of what to expect."

The Altru president made his way towards the machine controls. Keith sneakily took a step towards Kate's direction.

"Don't even think about it." Blake said, not looking back. "The controls for Kate's machine are here as well. You try to break her out without these controls, she dies."

Keith stopped, clenching his jaw in fury. He mumbled a few curses as Blake continued his way towards the machine's controls. Seemed to be a gigantic, red orb with electricity bouncing inside; sort of similar to the circuit balls from earlier.

"How about a pokemon worthy of the occasion?" Blake asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Something that ushers a new age of darkness…"

His fingers slipped over the orb rapidly, moving and swirling. As they did, the machine started whirring and pumping more electricity that pulse from Kate's machine. She screamed, feeling intense pain from her energy being drawn quickly and in great mass. Keith's heart was torn seeing her in so much pain.

"This pokemon? Hmmm…no, not yet. Not quite yet." Blake shook his head, continuing his 'typing'. "From here, I have any pokemon I want! Herds or alone, Hia Valley to Haruba…they're all mine to summon! And…oh? Here we are! Perfect! This pokemon will do the trick!"

The Shadow Crystal had a black & purple aura that pumped from it. Kate's body flickered black & purple as well for the slightest moment. It was a minute before Blake was done, stepping back from the control. Kate stopped screaming, her head hung low and body worn out. Her breathing was labored.

"How could you do this to her?" Keith glared at Blake, ready to murder the man. "What sort of twisted (bleep) would use an innocent girl for this evil purpose?"

Blake ignored the comment. "You know Keith, this machine took quite the effort to create. So much costs and time went into it. At first, the gigaremos and miniremos were nearly complete but my Incredible Machine was still in the early design phase. I needed someone with intellect to finish what I've started. Kincaid succeeded in getting a genius to complete our plans and realize my dreams."

"Issac, wasn't that the name?" Wheeler asked.

"Yes, Issac. See, Issac did an exceptional job but alas, there was a price. We needed a massive amount of electricity to operate. Almia's power supply or even mere pokemon wouldn't do. We needed something of legendary status." Blake went on. "Kincaid heard a rumor about the 'electric girl' and succeeded in discovering Kate to be that rumor. We had our power source ready and our plans complete. Thus leading up to today, Altru's new birth."

"Gahhheeaaaaa…"

From the sky, something floated down. A dusknoir, in control by the Incredible Machine. It stood next to Blake who looked very pleased.

"Just in time. Dusknoir! Attack the ranger!" Blake ordered.

Dusknoir gave a low rumble and proceeded to go after Keith. Keith, styler ready, charged forth for the capture. Dusknoirs always creeped Keith out; what with the mouth on their stomach, ability to drag you to spirit worlds and it was a dark type (a type angels didn't prefer). But he pushed it all side, focusing his thoughts on saving Kate. Keith made sure to avoid the purple fireballs, which was tricky but manageable. Dusknoir was more of setting traps than directly attacking. But if it did attack, it used an array of shadow balls from its stomach-mouth. This capture took some time and was much harder than the Sinis Trio….but it was done.

"Quite impressive." Blake slow-clapped. "Seems you surpassed your reputation."

"Let. Kate. Go." Kate hissed.

"Oh don't get full of yourself. I'm the one whose in control." Blake snickered. "Don't you get it? I can summon any pokemon from anywhere! You can't win! I'll never run out of soldiers but you, Keith, will eventually run out of energy. I can battle you to the death and win without breaking a sweat. All of Almia's pokemon are now my servants!"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

Keith jumped a little at the yell. He looked up to see two staraptors flying about. The redhead almost forgot that Wendy and Sven were up there.

"Hey Hall! We can hear you from up here!" Wendy yelled. "Don't think you'll get away with this!"

"This is it folks! Get ready Keith!" Sven called.

The staraptors started to swoop a little further down. Keith grinned a bit, feeling less alone than before. Perhaps even more confident too.

"Heath? Is that the Yellow Gem I see up there?" Blake questioned, developing a bad twitch.

"Heh…we's been meaning to report but eh…" Heath nervously replied. "Er…that rangers stolen you's gem. And broke barrier. We thinking you have that electric girl and pokemon soooo…maybe you no mad?"

"Oh I'm mad. I'M CLOSE TO SNAPPING YOUR NECK YOU OAF!" Blake snapped. "We had to keep the gems away! Even one would lower the Shadow Crystal's power! Two could put some significant damage onto our plan! We're only lucky that Team Rocket has the third gem! I give you idiots a simple order; to protect the barrier and Yellow Gem. Now? You blew it! And you've got some nerve showing up here after failure."

"But boss…I worries of you." Heath's voice got quiet. "I making sure you ok…"

"SILENCE!" Blake yelled, then turned to Keith. "I've got no choice. I'll finish you all off and summon _that_ pokemon."

Blake faced his machine again and started to type. More whirring and electricity. Kate screamed again, her skin flashing purple & black like the Shadow Crystal. Above the tower, Wendy and Sven's staraptors went nuts with anxiety. Below the tower's top, explosions were heard. Soon, a dark hole appeared. From it came a pokemon that made Keith's angel sense go wacky (as if Kate's pain hadn't already driven them mad). This thing…it's dark energy was strong.

"A pokemon made of darkness entirely…that is darkrai." Blake said. "Now darkrai! Bring the child into your world of darkness!"

Darkrai wobbled in pain before slowly moving. It stopped before Keith and opened up a pool of darkness. Keith tried to run, only to get his feet stuck within the mass of shadows like it was molasses. He was being sucked in to the center, forced into the dark crater. Slowly, his body sank within the ice cold black. Keith reached a hand up but he knew no one could save him now. Kate was trapped in the machine, suffering. Wendy and Sven were losing control of their staraptors; could possibly fall out of the sky soon. He was alone….all alone….

"_Keith."_

A voice? A calm, soothing voice inside Keith's head as it too began going under the surface of the dark.

"L-Lady Kirana?" Keith's mind called out.

"_You are never alone. The light is always with you. Summon your true power of light and see that I am always guiding you on your destined path."_

Keith's nerves were settled after hearing the melodious voice. He closed his eyes and called forth his energy. The light within him and an extra push of power surrounded Keith, forcing up from the darkness. The dark pool shattered when Keith rose from it and landed back on Altru's roof.

"I-I-Impossible!" Blake gasped.

"Oh it's possible." Keith took a bold step forward. "You've got some nerve. Calling me to the darkness? Hurting my friends? Subjecting Almia and its pokemon in this pain? You're going down Blake."

"That's what you think. The Incredible Machine's power doesn't stop at three. No, there is one final level that can achieve my ultimate desires. The forbidden level; Level Dark!" Blake said.

"N-no sir!" Wheeler stammered. "Not that! You said you wouldn't do it!"

"I lied." Blake responded.

"But there's no telling what will happen!" Wheeler pleaded. "Don't do it!"

"Boss…even I no following you on dis…" Heath looked nervous, unsure what to do.

Blake wasn't listening. His hands came into the air and typed on the control orb. The machine whirred at first but it soon erupted an ear-deafening buzz and screech. It glowed blood-red as more electricity was being pumped through. Kate's scream was terrifying, louder than before. She was in severe pain as the machine drew more and more electricity from her body. Blake stopped typing after a moment. Kate moaned, her skin a sickly white color. Darkrai wobbled around a bit and groaned too, feeling intense pain as well. Warning sirens pierced the air.

"This is it! Level Dark!" Blake laughed evilly. "A forbidden level known only to darkness itself! All mine to control!"

"You're insane!" Keith yelled over the loud noises. "You're out of your mind, Blake! Shut this thing off!"

"Darkrai, your age has come." Blake spoke. "First task? Swat down those flying pests above us!"

Darkrai stood still for a second. It said something in a gargled up voice. Then, darkrai went into the air and summoned up another dark pool. This time, Wheeler was the one underneath it.

"Eh? EH! Mister President! Help me!" He yelped, being dragged in the shadows.

"D-Darkrai? What is the meaning of this? Stop I say!" Blake commanded.

Heath was frozen, watching the horror unleash before his eyes. Wheeler kept calling for help only for his please to be unanswered. He was soon drowning in the shadows and disappeared. Wheeler was gone. The orb that controlled the Incredible Machine flickered between red and black. It suddenly shattered as more electricity was being forced through. Another scream came from Kate as she was starting to look worse with each draining.

"NO MORE!" Heath broke down. "No more darkness! No evil! I no want this! I-I…I going home! To the country!"

The large, yellow haired Sinis Trio member ran away from the rooftop. Blake was shouting frantic offers of making him president but it fell on deaf ears. Keith saw Darkrai create another crater of darkness that was swallowing up Blake. Blake was in a panic, trying to get away from the darkness but failing. It wasn't long before he joined Wheeler and disappeared from the rooftop of Altru.

Rummmbbbblllleeeee…

Incredible Machine shook. A void of black surrounded the top of the tower, trapping Keith inside and cutting off all contact. Wendy and Sven's shouts to Keith were soon silenced as the void completed and darkness swirled around the outer edges. The Shadow Crystal was still pulsing energy but now stronger than before. Kate's skin was changing between her ill white color and blackish purple constantly. She wasn't screaming anymore. Instead Kate had fallen unconscious, on the brink of death.

"I have to stop this. Now, before Kate gets worse." Keith whispered.

A normal styler wouldn't do much good at this point. Darkrai was too far gone. So Keith had to do things the angel way. He closed his eyes and started gathering the energy within him. Its warmth flowed throughout his body, shifting him to angel-form. A white aura surrounded him. Hands clasped together, reminiscent of a praying posture.

From above, two glows came from the outside world and into the darkness. A yellow glow and blue glow that came from the two gems. They poured into Keith, giving him added strength and energy. While Keith knew what he wanted to do, he was lacking one more glow. He needed the red glow to complete this.

At that moment, Keith felt the slight presence of his goddess. The third light, shining a brilliant red, descended into him. A rainbow sheen lit up Keith's angel uniform. His white aura turned rainbow as well. A pink halo took the silver laurels place, the feathers on the wings were a light blue and Keith held a golden angel staff.

"Summoning magic!" Keith called out. "Kirana's Blessing!"

Darkrai tried to shoot at Keith with shadow balls but the angel flew out of the way. The two went into the air, beginning their battle. Darkrai was a tough opponent; with waves of energy being expelled from its body, shadow balls and purple swirl-vortexes that tried to knock Keith. Keith was hit a few times but bounced back, attacking darkrai with beams of rainbow light and angel energy spheres.

It took awhile but darkrai was soon weakened. It fell to the floor, out of breath. Keith summoned a circle of rainbow energy beneath darkrai's feet, similar to that when locking up giratina. The angel aimed a hand towards darkrai, sending rainbow light to him.

"_Ancient power, I summon thee. Bring back the spirit lost in darkness. Reverse the shadows that were brought with the sacred power of the rainbow."_

Darkrai fell asleep, his body glowing red, yellow and blue. The Shadow Crystal's shimmer faded, bringing the crystal back to what it once was. Kate's machine wasn't draining electricity anymore; shut off all on its own. Slowly, the darkness surrounding the tower faded away.

Keith went over to Kate. Using his powers, he snapped the wires and chains holding the girl, causing her to fall into his arms. Keith started to shift back into human guise, the blessing wearing off and feeling faint. He inspected Kate, to make sure she was alright. Slight breathing….faint pulse…yes! She was alive! An inch away from certain death but otherwise fine!

Relieved, Keith let himself black-out and collapse onto the floor of Altru Tower.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Battle is done! YAY! So what, we've got the scenes that wrap up the end? You know, everyone's partying and happy that there's no more darkness?**

**Oh the story's not even over yet.**

**Chia: ….come again?**

**Story no done. Story still a go-go.**

**Chia: B-but we just did an epic battle scene of light v.s dark! What more is there to do?**

**Quite a bit. Remember, Team Rocket's still out there and after Kate. Kate's mysterious DNA hasn't been cracked yet. Not to mention your bonus chapter is still up in the air.**

**Chia: Oh yeah! That's coming soon, right?**

**Er…yeah! Sure it is! HEY READERS! Next chapter is coming at ya! Keep your eyes open!**


	72. What's Inside

**Chia: What is this? THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**It's not entirely short, genius. And besides, it's got information. Info that every reader's been dying to see since chapter 37.**

**Chia: ….you keep your readers in suspense for 35 chapters? WOW. **

**Read, review AND KNOWLEDGE IS POWER!**

**Chia: *whacks author in head***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Keith. The battle is not over yet. Shadows will awaken and darkness will seep into Almia's light. Your must protect the girl and Almia's future. Remember, follow your heart. Now arise, my angel, and continue the path of your destiny..."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Time passed. Too much, according to Keith. His awareness slowly came back to him as the voice inside his head soon faded into what felt like a distant memory. Head throbbed with intense pain. The angel slowly opened his eyes.

The Union's infirmary. Keith recognized it. He was lying in one of the beds. Was he hurt that bad? Oh geez, what happened? His memory was sort of hazy. Storming up Altru Tower, taking down bad guys , confronting Blake Hall….then darkrai? Yeah there was darkrai. And rainbow energy. Shadows faded away and then Kate…

Kate…arceus where was she! Keith panicked for a split second but calmed down, seeing she was in the other red. Her skin wasn't as bad as before. Started to regain some color, though it was still pale. Kate looked like she was completely knocked out cold. Poor girl…she went through hell and barely survived. If Keith was able to move, he'd have climbed into bed with her and held her close. All he wanted was to wrap her in an embrace, to see those shimmering blue eyes.

Creeeaaaakkk!

The door opened. Wendy and Issac came in, surprised to see Keith awake.

"Oh wow. You're up!" Wendy said. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train…" Keith moaned. "Arceus, what happened?"

"You took on Blake Hall, befriended a darkrai, saved Almia from darkness and managed to rescue Kate before she was killed. Right after that, you blacked out. Sven and I had to carry you back to base, where you both have slept for an entire day." Wendy explained.

"Did Blake and Wheeler die?" Keith asked. "I saw them get swallowed in the dark voids."

"Nah. Darkrai brought them back and we arrested them. Blake's been more chill since getting in that nightmare. We gave him Brighton's diary and took him in for questioning." Wendy replied.

Good. That jerk deserves the worst after treating Kate like that. Speaking of which…

"Is Kate going to be alright?" Keith questioned.

Wendy looked at Issac for the answer. Issac seemed nervous, hesitant as to whether to answer. He seemed to have something heavy weighing his mind. Keith grew anxious as seconds passed in silence.

"Well….yes and no." Issac answered at last. "She's recovering at a decent rate and should be awake by evening. Might also be back on her feet by tomorrow."

A pause.

Keith gulped. "And…the bad news?"

"…I took a blood sample and did some looking into. Things aren't looking good." Issac responded. "Thanks to Dim Sun taking so much of her energy, Kate's electric cell count is through the roof. X.11 is mutating out of control, causing rapid changes in her body. She only has three days before the electricity overpowers her. But that's only if she can keep fighting it down. Kate might have less time than that."

Keith froze, horrified at hearing the news. He stared at his sweetheart, who slept away. Three days? That was such little time.

"And…I got going on the research on her mystery DNA. I found out what it is." Issac quietly said.

"What is it?" Keith was afraid to ask.

"…something that's going to be much worse than an electricity overload. What's going on inside Kate is worse than I thought possible. Where do I begin?" Issac sighed. "Keith, Team Rocket's created a monster. And it's living inside Kate."

The redhead was breathless. His face grew as pale as Kate's.

"Team Rocket has combined multiple DNA from some of the most ferocious pokemon in history as well as added their own mix to create something entirely new. Using the dark powers from the Shadow Crystal shards, they managed to create a new, living being. It's been sleeping inside Kate all these years but now the chemical's waking it up. And that monster will come out." Issac explained.

"Will Kate still be in control…?" Wendy asked.

"No." Issac shook his head. "This thing will transform her and take over her mind. The monster has an entire mind of its own. I'm getting very violent readings from the chemical, which can only mean this thing will be destructive. It has powerful dark and electric moves, from what I've noticed from the DNA patterns. And if it gets loose…..Almia…will be destroyed. Quite possibly other regions could suffer too."

Keith was still in disbelief. How could a monstrous creature be hiding inside something so innocent? Kate had no idea what was within her. And it'd be coming out soon.

"Isn't there a way to stop this? Make sure Kate doesn't transform?" Wendy asked.

"Only the serum and three gems can. I'm nearly complete with the cure. Meanwhile Sven told me he was tracking down Team Rocket's base. I assume the Red Gem to be there." Issac replied. "Once Kate is surrounded by the light of the three gems, the dark side to her powers will vanish and only the good remains. I can slip in the serum, permanently altering her DNA this way. But until we have the Red Gem and completed serum, Kate's in danger of transforming into that being. And if she's in danger, then Almia's under major threat."

"Should we evacuate Pueltown?" Wendy offered.

"We might need to. Vientown and Chicole village too. Get everyone to Boyleland or Haruba. Not sure about Hia Valley quite yet." Issac answered. "I'll talk to the professor about this. Keith, get some rest. You might need it."

"Sure…" Keith muttered, still processing this information.

Wendy and Issac left. Keith sank into the bed, shocked and heartbroken over what he just learned. He watched Kate, who still slept. So beautiful….with a passionate spirit. Keith was still head over heels for her. Monster or not, this was his girl. And Keith would protect her from anything.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"_Hello, Kate."_

_Kate's eyes snapped open. A nightmare. She automatically knew this was a nightmare. Everywhere she looked was black mist and creepy shadows. Alone. With the dark voice._

"_Who or what are you?" Kate questioned, trying to sound brave while extremely nervous._

"_I told you. I am you. You are me."_

"_No. I'm not you." Kate said. "I'm not from the darkness. I don't want to cast shadows onto Almia or hurt the ones I love. We're not the same being."_

"…_perhaps you're right. But I am the more powerful of us two. And soon, you will relinquish the controls to me."_

"_Like hell I will." Kate growled. _

"_You won't have a choice."_

"_I'll do everything it takes to make sure you never do." Kate clenched her fists. "I'll keep fighting."_

"_Your strength can only carry you so far. You can't fight forever, Kate. And when you're weak, I'll strike."_

"_I'm not scared of you." Kate huffed._

"_We both know it's a lie."_

_Damn…._

"_It won't be long now, Kate. Soon I'll have you in my grasp. All of Almia will be mine to cover with darkness. Then the world." _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**AND SO THE THEORIES ARE FINALLY PUT TO REST! We finally know what lies within Kate's DNA!**

**Chia: Not that this'll stop the readers from going nuts.**

**Yeah I'm quite aware of it. You see, I've learned that readers are like piranhas **_**(or in pokemon case, carvanha). **_**They are happy when you feed them stuff they like. But if you mess with piranhas, they bite your hand off.**

**Chia: ….your readers nearly took me out with a sword, chicken pox, OC's, other pokemon and a chainsaw. I honestly think **_**they're**_** scarier.**

**No offence to you, readers! You guys are awesome! Besides, I've always admired piranhas anyways. They're kind of cute.**

**Chia: WTF? No they're not!**

**Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, I'd say the next update is coming up awfully fast. **

**Chia: You got that reference from Llamas with hats, didn't you?**

**Yes. Yes I did.**

**Chia: SKYYYYYY!**

**(disclaimer: I do not own llamas with hats youtube videos)**


	73. Bonus Chapter: Two Songs

***sky appears on a theater stage* *lights dim, with sky in spotlight***

**Welcome dear readers! Today we shall present a bonus episode. One of our last and final couples before we eventually get Chia and Wave's chapter done.**

**Chia: *from backstage* OH COME ON!**

**I introduce you to a popular couple that is as known as LuanaxCrawford. This is the story of love and care, with melted passion from a sparking romance. A tale that shall draw readers into the scene, as if they too were there. Where…**

**Chia: GET ON WITH THE (bleeeeeeeep)ING CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Read, review and… *bows* enjoy.**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rhythmi tried her hardest to hide the discontent but alas, she was starting to slip. Seemed like everyone was in the spirit of things. Everyone except her. If only Rhythmi could actually find a light in the dark…a way to celebrate rather than curse the holiday.

"Seems like everyone's got a date for valentines day." Rhythmi mumbled. "Everyone but me."

Back in Johto, Rhythmi was known for being pretty and cute. She was asked out a bunch of times by all sorts of guys! Now? Nada. Not a date for…well…awhile. Now here was Valentines day in its stupid heart glory. Everyone ranger, operator or whatever had a hot date or someone to spend time with. Very few celebrated it date-less; those who did hung out with friends.

Kate and Keith were _obviously_ meant to be together, despite the objections. Rhythmi would've tried to set them up had they not been busy with quests and missions. Sven and Wendy were spending a lot more time alone ever since the Yellow Gem mission. How suspicious. Linda and Marcus were working but snuck over heart shaped notes every few minutes. Murph scored a date. Kate even mentioned her friend Crawford was taking Luana to a new ice cream place as a 'friendly outing' (wow was she and Luana clueless…)

And what was Rhythmi doing? Spending her day off single and alone. Pathetic.

"Come on arceus! _One_ date! Please have one guy ask me out!" Rhythmi thought. "Someone smart and cute? Please?"

….

"Damn." Rhythmi sweatdropped, irritated it didn't work.

"Ack! HELP!"

Rhythmi spun around. Coming down the hall was Issac, carrying a tall stack of books and too many research notes to count. And looking as though he'd trip over at any second.

"Issac!" Rhythmi ran over to him. "Lemme help!"

The operator tried to help but the books and papers spilled out too fast. Issac wobbled around clumsily. His footing slipped, causing the tower of supplies to come crashing on the pair.

"WHOAAAA!"

"WAAHHHH!"

WHAM!

Rhythmi found herself dizzy and buried under a large mass of books.

"Ack…" Issac moaned a little. "Hm?...RHYTHMI!"

Books started being pulled off in a crazy frenzy. Rhythmi saw light. Yes….a light at the end of a tunnel with books. With Issac at the end.

"Rhythmi! A-are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" Issac panicked. "Oh geez! I'm such an idiot! I'm really sorry about this!"

"It's fine Issac!" Rhythmi sweatdropped. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but the dictionary here does more damage."

Issac relaxed a little. "Whew. Glad to see I haven't hurt a delicate flower!"

"You…you think I'm a flower?" Rhythmi blushed.

"Well I…sort of…you…you're kind of…" Issac stammered, as if brain damaged by that question. "Er…h-here let me help you up!"

Issac held out a hand to which Rhythmi grabbed. She was helped up…into the very awkward silence that followed. Rhyth was trying to keep her heart rate down and face from burning up. Issac looked so cute! Well, he always was cute. But his pink face and nervousness just made him look extra cute.

"So…how's your day off?" Issac asked.

"Eh." Rhythmi shrugged. "Nothing special. Everyone's either patrolling or celebrating valentines day so I've been…kinda…"

"Valentines day? Is that today?" Issac blinked. "Wow. Um…you're not with someone then?"

Rhythmi shook her head.

"Well…I uh…I-I was going to visit my little sister in Pueltown after I dropped this stuff off. I don't suppose you'd, um, want to come?" Issac offered.

"I'd love to meet your sister!" Rhythmi said.

"Great!" Issac smiled. "But I must warn you. She has a lot of energy."

"I can keep up." Rhythmi assured. "No worries!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

" '_I can keep up'_. _'No worries'_. WOW was I wrong about that…"

Rhythmi tried to catch her breath as she was being dragged across Pueltown. Melody was the name of Issac's sister. Such a sweetie! So innocent, so young, so full of energy. Yeah, that lil ball of fire had enough juice to solve the world's energy crisis. Yikes was she fast! How Issac kept up with her was a mystery.

But it was awfully sweet how Issac got along with his sister. Most siblings didn't have that close relationship. Here the ever-studious mushroom haired genius was, paying attention to his sister. He had a lot of patience and was really kind. Melody was all over the place, being kept under Issac's close eye even as he talked to Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi? Are you alright?" Issac asked.

"Yeah…totally fine…" Rhythmi panted, getting tired.

"Big brother! Big brother!" Melody jumped around the pair's feet. "Can we get some ice cream? Pretty please?"

"Sure thing!" Issac replied. "How about you and Rhythmi sit on one of those benches while I go get it? Ok?"

"YAY!" Melody cheered. "Come on Rhythmi!

Rhythmi's arm was yanked. The operator was tugged over into the park, where several benches were. Melody chose one under a shady oak tree, with kricketot chirping among the branches.

"Rhythmi…." Melody studied Rhythmi for a bit. "That's kinda like a song, right? Rhythmi and Melody!"

"I guess we kinda are like songs." Rhythmi giggled.

"I saw you before!" Melody said.

"You have?" Rhythmi blinked, trying to recall if they had met prior to now.

"Yeah! In Issac's wallet! Right next to my picture!" Melody told her. "Big brother says he only keeps special people in his wallet."

"I-I…uh…I'm sure he keeps a lot of pictures in there! Of other people!" Rhythmi flushed.

"Nope! Just us! We're special!" Melody sang.

Issac kept a picture of Rhyth in his wallet? How sweet! Rhythmi always felt close to him but she didn't think he thought the same way!

"So are you going to be my big sister?" Melody asked.

"Hm?" Rhythmi blinked.

"I don't have a sister. So could you be mine? We can do each others hair and paint fingernails and go shopping! Please?" Melody's eyes turned anime style. "Pretty please?"

"Awww! You're so cute!" Rhythmi squealed. "We'll have to have a girls day sometime!"

"Really? You mean it?" Melody gasped, the anime eyes getting brighter.

"Sure!" Rhythmi replied.

"YAY! I have a sister!" Melody cheered. "A pretty sister!"

Rhythmi was touched by the adorableness of this cute little girl. Issac soon returned with ice cream (even got Rhythmi's favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip!). Melody talked to Issac about Rhythmi being a great sister, soon turning to conversation about pokemon or possibly becoming a coordinator when she was older. Once she was finished with her ice cream, the little girl eagerly went off to the nearby playground. Rhythmi and Issac watched her from the bench.

"Thanks for being patient with Melody." Issac said. "She can be quite a handful."

"Melody's a joy! I love spending time with her!" Rhythmi responded. "I've been learning a lot about you from her."

"Really? Like what?" Issac asked.

"You carry a photo of me in your wallet, I hear." Rhythmi smiled.

"I…well…" Issac scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "You're…you're my best friend, Rhythmi. You mean a lot to me. Actually…"

The blond mushroom head dug something from his pocket. He placed a something wrapped in light-green wrapping tissue in Rhythmi's hands.

"I bought this for you while getting the ice cream." Issac told her, his face jigglypuff-pink. "Wanted to cheer you up since you, er…didn't have any dates for Valentines day."

Rhythmi unwrapped the gift, gasping at what was inside. A necklace. A beautiful green & gold locket that sparkled in the sunlight.

"I wasn't sure if you'd…what I mean is…you…I…this…" Issac anxiously stumbled over his words. "Gah…Rhythmi you're very…"

Without warning, Rhythmi leaned forward and stopped Issac's rambling with a kiss. It worked. Stunned him into silence. Rhythmi could feel his face quickly creep up to red. When she was done, Issac was still frozen where he sat, staring with wide eyes.

"I like you too." Rhythmi blushed.

Issac's face soon melted, showing a more gentle side. He shyly leaned forward, returning Rhythmi's kiss.

"ISSAC KISSED RHYTHMI!"

"ACK!"

The blond pair fell over anime style. They found Melody standing over them.

"Yay! Big brother's gonna marry Rhythmi!" Melody clapped her hands excitedly. "I'm gonna tell everyone! Like gramma, grampa and even the rangers!"

Melody was already skipping off to the playground.

"Melody! Wait a second!" Issac, face still warm, scrambled after her.

Rhythmi laughed as Issac chased after his little sister all across the park. She slipped the necklace on and held the locket in the palm of her hand, wondering if she could get a picture of Issac _and_ Melody for it.

_Some girls go for tall, dark and handsome valentines._

"There's a red haired ranger and spiky pigtails ranger! I wanna tell them!"

_Others prefer daring or cute._

"MELODY! NO!"

_Me? I want my valentine with someone cute and smart. A guy who never fails to make me smile._

"ISSAC LOVES RHYTHMI! ISSAC LOVES RHYTHMI! They were making out!"

"MELODY!"

_And I got my wish._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***Chia and Sky sitting on stage***

**Chia: Humorous ending where our romance characters get embarrassed by little sister? NICE!**

**Yep! I actually scrapped about 5 different ideas trying to write this chapter. Not as many as you or Wave but still.**

**Chia: Hey question. Why are we still on the stage?**

**I rented it for a full chapter and I intend to use it. **

**Chia: Are we switching back to main story after this?**

**Pretty much. Your chapter needs some time yet. HEY READERS! Next chapter's coming sooner than you think!**

**Chia: ….so if they think the next chapter comes right now, then shouldn't the chapter be here already?**

**Ok I failed mathematics several years and I suck at physics so you no ask me!**


	74. Battling for Control

**Chia: HEY THIS CHAPTER'S SHORT! AND….what's with you?**

***face red* …I was reading my emails on my Ipod. And laughed out loud from some of the reviews.**

**Chia: Big deal. You do that all the time.**

**I was in math class at the time.**

**Chia: ….oh….yikes. Well, you came up with some excuse right?**

…**.**

**Chia: *face palms* Strike that. You really are an idiot.**

**HEY WATCH IT FLUFFBALL!**

**Chia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLUFFBALL!**

**I OUTTA…**

***Wild Snivy sneaks through as the author & pachirisu fight* **

***wild Snivy takes cookies and leaves a note 'read, review and enjoy'***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith woke up sometime in the dead of night. Huh. Must've dozed off at some point. At least he was feeling better. And apparently Kate was too. She wasn't in the other bed. Keith got up and managed to track her down. Kate had gone to the rooftop of the Union. She was sitting under the tree, looking up into the stars. Both were silent as Keith sat down beside her and, for awhile, watched the stars alongside her.

"I'm a monster." Kate whispered.

"Kate…"

"There is dark, evil monster inside me and I'm fighting it." Kate's voice quivered. "And…and soon enough, I'll lose the fight."

"You're not going to lose." Keith said. "Kate, you're strong. I believe in you."

"But this thing is getting stronger. It's taking away my energy." Kate shook her head. "I won't last much longer."

Keith was silent, unsure of what to say. He knew she was right. It was hard to admit or accept…but it was the truth.

"It'd be better…..if I died…." Kate mumbled.

Keith grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, his eyes dead-serious. "Don't you _EVER_ say that again! Don't even think about it! Kate, you have as much right as anyone else to live! Heck you're destined to save lives in the future! And I'm here to protect you, to make sure it happens."

"B-but…" Kate squeaked. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"Kate, I love you. I'm scared _for_ you, not of you." Keith told her. "I'll stay by your side, not even once abandoning you. Whatever happens, I'm there. Swear on my life."

Kate looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. Her mouth shook and breaths became shaky gasps. Soon enough, the girl jumped into Keith's chest and let a few small tears slip out. Keith stroked her head and coaxed her through it. He understood this was rough. An evil monster bent on destruction living inside your body? Beyond belief. Poor girl was struggling. Kate was the strongest person Keith had ever known.

Zzzzztttt….

Keith felt a static cling all of a sudden. Kate moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. She tore apart from the embrace and fell onto all fours. Tiny lightning bolts danced around her skin as it flickered from peach to that eerie midnight-black again. Her eyes opened slightly for a moment, changing constantly between blue and red. Keith knew what was happening. The same thing from back in Issac's room. Kate was fighting that monster for control.

The redhead muttered curses, furious that the monster was trying to take over and terrified that he couldn't do anything to help. He thought to use angel energy to possibly heal Kate or temporarily scare away this demon-monster. Keith let the aura surround his hand and slowly move towards Kate…

"_Don't even try, angel boy. Your pathetic attempts can't save her now."_

Keith froze. That voice…it came from Kate but it wasn't her voice. It was a twisted, demon-like voice. Kate's eyes were halfway open but now were blood red. Only a few specks of blue were in there. Her body twitched and was still being electrified, fighting against what was happening.

"You…" Keith growled. "Get the hell out of Kate. NOW."

"_Never. Soon __I'll__ be the one in control of this vessel. Once I warp it into my image, there'll be no one to stop me. I'll destroy everything you hold near and dear. And you can't do anything about it."_

Eyes snapped shut again. Kate's voice came for a moment, crying out in agony. Tore Keith's heart to see her struggle through this pain. Her eyes opened back up soon enough.

"Time's ticking away. Enjoy the light. Cause when I arise, you'll never see it again."

Kate's eyes closed with Kate giving a small shriek. The electricity flew out, with Keith dodging any bolts that could strike him. When it was all over, Kate collapsed onto the ground. Keith went to her side and held her in his arms. Kate's eyes were open before she became unconscious. Blue. The regular blue.

The monster hadn't gotten control yet. But not much time was left. Kate had every right to be worried. Keith was scared as well. His sweetheart was in terrible danger and there was nothing he could do to stop this. Unless…

"I must be desperate if I'm doing this." Keith sighed, whipping out his cell phone.

No one else nearby. Good. Keith went ahead and dialed the number. He waited anxiously as the phone rang a few times before it picked up.

"Nnngg…Keith? It's early…you better have a good reason for calling me." Gabriel muttered, only half-awake.

"Sorry but we've got a situation." Keith said.

"About Kate having an internal monster? I was alerted by Erma a few hours ago. Hadn't read through the whole report what with things being chaotic up here." Gabriel yawned.

"Kate just had another episode. That thing inside her is trying to get out. There's got to be some way we can stop it." Keith explained.

"Hmmm…" Gabriel mulled it over. "Past reports mentioned your powers having no effect on the powers directly. This must be very dark stuff we're (yawn) dealing with. If so, only the three gems and that cure your friend's working on would have an effect, which is the cure."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Keith asked. "I mean, the cure's not done and we've only got two gems. It'd help out if we had that third gem!"

Silence. Then a response "…I suppose I could send an angel or two to investigate Team Rocket in the morning. Maybe get you some extra intelligence needed for your ranger buddies to storm their base."

Keith leaned against the tree, relieved. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Gabe!"

"_Gabriel_." Gabriel corrected sleepily. "Also I'll alert Erma to evacuate Pueltown and surrounding areas in case of emergency. I was aware it was (yawwwwnnnn) a consideration but I'm doing this for safety. Keith, I expect you to do whatever it takes to take down this monster without harming Kate. Keep her safe at all times."

"No problem. I'll do whatever it takes." Keith assured.

"Good." Gabriel said. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Unless it's a severe emergency, don't call me in the middle of the night. EVER. Or I will dream up a punishment worse than paperwork."

Keith gulped. "Y-yes sir."

He hung up the phone, then looked down at Kate. She seemed to have recovered from the battle and was sleeping peacefully. Keith stood up, carrying Kate in his arms, and walked back into the base for some rest. They would need it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**WHY YOU LITTLE FUZZY….*notices snivy* I'm sorry. Who are **_**you**_** and what are you doing here?**

**Snivy: Yeah the name's Francis. I'm here about the contract.**

**Contract? What contract?**

**Snivy: *gives contract* See? I get to be in a story in exchange for chocolate cake.**

**WTF? I never signed a contract! That's not my signature!...wait a damn second.**

**Chia: …heh…*sweatdrop* Funny story.**

**You I will murder when we're done. *turns to Francis* And this contract is void since that's not my signature!**

**Francis: Then I need my cake back.**

**Chia: ….er….alright but even if you wait a few hours, I don't think you'll want it back.**

**Francis: Too much info, dude. Now you've got to put me in the story.**

***pushes Francis away* OUT OUT OUT! It's WAAAYYY too late to be in the story! **

**Francis: This isn't over! I will be back!**

**Like heck you will. *shoves snivy through door***

**Chia: Hiya readers! Next chapter will be released very very very soon! And while the chapter is pretty darn short, you'll get something bigger, badder, more epic soon! **


	75. Slipping Away

***nyan cat fills air***

**WOO! NYAN CAT!**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Hey readers. Read, review and enjoy. I'll make the music stop some way or another *gets the bat***

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate felt the day passed too quickly. After sleeping off the latest battle against the internal monster, she managed to keep busy around the Union. No questing, since she had to stay with the two gems and under surveillance. By the Union itself and by a particular redhaired angel. Keith had been so sweet about all this. Giving her his full attention and support. He was still in love with her despite what happened or what's coming. Kate noticed Keith was always wearing that bracelet she gave him. Even when he slept. It was a tricky item to craft together and Kate was sure she messed it up. Yet here Keith was, wearing it proudly.

Chairperson Erma had decided to evacuate Pueltown as well as anyone in surrounding areas. Some were sent to Boyleland and others to Haruba. The Vientown rangers were contacted, though no details were shed. Barlow agreed and said they'd keep an eye over the citizens as well as help out in the mainland should an emergency arise. Kate had a little peace of mind. Nice to know innocent people wouldn't get hurt. But it was another reminder that her time was almost up. Unless that Red Gem was found soon, Kate was history.

The Red Gem was supposedly in a Team Rocket base. Sven was hard at work trying to find these guys. He had trouble at first but within the evening, there was a lead. New information somehow came up. Not much longer before the gem was found. It'd be the last piece to this puzzle. Especially since Issac finally completed the cure needed to make sure Kate's dark monster wouldn't cause too much harm.

All Kate needed was exposure to the gem's light, then a shot to the arm and bam! Done! This whole mess would finally be over! And in the event that Kate would transform (though Keith insisted it wouldn't happen), the process would still work.

Team Rocket was a bit of a worry. Not one single attack. Even the minor pokeraids in Pueltown were no more. It was way too calm. And if Kate's learned anything, that was never a good sign. Wendy half-joked they'd probably come crashing through the walls like Dim Sun did. Rhythmi laughed nervously as a response but then warned Kate to stay away from said wall.

Kate, herself, was always bouncing between moods. Happy when Keith showered her with love, of course. But most of the time, she had headaches and dizzy spells. Her body was automatically fighting down the darkness. Only once more did the monster try another attack and Kate was barely able to win that. She felt the monster inside her feeding off the electricity, growing more powerful with each passing hour. Kate would fight as hard as she could but soon enough, this thing would be stronger.

Night came. Kate had nightmares clouding her head of the vicious monster tearing apart Pueltown and crushing the ones she loved. Her screaming woke Keith up, who transformed into angel form and was ready to fight. The guy had been frightened but then leaned against the wall, relieved that Kate wasn't in any danger. Keith was still paranoid though and insisted on sharing beds (not that Kate minded). After some whimpering and a gentle voice coaxing her, Kate managed to fall back asleep in the strong, warm arms of her hero.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Feeling alright?"

Kate was walking next to Keith down the 2nd floor hall as evening came to Almia.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Another headache. Worse than before."

"Need rest?" Keith suggested, looking concerned.

"Nah. I think I'll be fine." Kate replied.

"Hey guys!"

Wendy raced up to the group, followed by Rhythmi and Issac.

"Just got a call from Sven! He located the Rocket hideout!" Wendy told them.

"Really? Where?" Keith asked.

"On an island south of Chicole village. Who would've thought?" Wendy shrugged. "He'll scour the base and that Red Gem is as good as ours!"

"With the serum complete and Sven on his way, we'll have Kate cured in no time." Issac said.

"Finally some good news!" Keith sighed happily.

"I know right?" Rhythmi agreed.

Kate felt a pounding in her head. The dizzy feeling grew more intense. There were hot and cold flashes as well as the air grew heavy.

"Crap…not again…" Kate thought, closing her eyes.

Kate heard Keith's voice but it sounded like it was faraway. The world seemed to be so distant. The girl slumped to the floor, her muscles tightening up and heart constricting. An intense force was building from inside, like hot lava rising within a volcano. It bubbled within Kate and she had to do everything to keep it down. Not an easy task. The pressure was hard to fight against.

"_Hello, Kate."_

Oh no. No no no…

"Get out of my head!" Kate internally snapped.

"_You're losing control. It won't be long before my era of darkness and shadows shall begins."_

"I said get out!" Kate's mind yelled.

"_Shall I give you a taste of my true power?"_

The electricity within Kate was burning in the bloodstream from the clash. Within a few short seconds, it burst out and released on its own in huge amounts. As Kate felt herself get drained, something slipped through her. She was unable to control her own arms! Kate's arms jerked into spasms. Her eyes opened…but Kate couldn't see anything. Just darkness. She felt her arms move in wild motions as the last of the electricity left her.

"STOP!" Kate pressed on, fighting harder.

She pushed the dark being deep down within her again. Kate's eyes closed. Her arms grew warm, starting to get their feeling back. The last of the electricity was burnt out. While the war was still raging, at least this battle was done and dealt with. Kate was returning to her old self again. Felt like she was being sucked back into the world again.

Kate opened her eyes. She held a hand to her head as she sat back on her knees. Gah…stupid headache. At least it was starting to wear off. Kate looked up.

Her friends had seen the entire thing. They were looking at her with worried expressions, horrified. Their faces looked dreadfully pale. Then there was Keith. He was on the ground. Took Kate a minute to realize he had been knocked down….and to see blood seeping through his shirt. Three claw marks that stretched across his chest diagonally.

Kate shook, slowly looking down at her hands. Her right hand held blood but it wasn't hers. It was Keith's. Kate panicked as she realized the full extent of what happened. She had been the one to scratch Keith. It was her fault Keith got hurt.

"Kate…?" Keith's voice was cautious. "A-are you ok?"

With tears spilling down her eyes, Kate did the one thing to stop herself from hurting anyone else she cared about. She ran.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"KATE!"

Keith tried to spring after her but cried out in agony as he felt pain explode across his chest.

"I'll go after her!" Wendy started running. "Rhythmi! Issac! Get Keith medical attention!"

"I'm fine!" Keith snapped. "Just let me…AUGH!"

The blond pair helped Keith up. They guided him to the infirmary yet again and got out the first aid kid. Damn it! Kate was in trouble! She needed him! And Keith needed her just as much! She had bolted from the base and could land herself in big trouble! But Keith couldn't do a darn thing about it!

"Keith, lie down and try to relax." Rhythmi said as Issac searched through the kit.

"Kate's out there and will be an open target for Team Rocket! She almost lost control! I CAN'T LIE DOWN AND RELAX!" Keith yelled.

"Well the sooner you stop resisting, the sooner we fix you up and you go find her!" Rhythmi argued. "Now quit fighting us!"

Keith bit his lip, trying hard to obey orders. His shirt was pulled off and the wound was inspected. It was still bleeding some and stung like crazy! Even with angel healing, this would be tricky to recover from.

"Kate really did a number on you." Rhythmi cringed.

"I'll say. These wounds are cutting in deep. You'll need stitches. Lots of them." Issac said.

"Screw the stitches. Use the bandages." Keith told them.

"But that'll take you longer to heal from! And it'll really hurt!" Rhythmi warned.

"Don't care. Bandage me up." Keith shot them a dead-serious glare.

Rhythmi and Issac nervously glanced at each other. With a sigh, they began to disinfect Keith's injury and carefully wrap the bandage around the redhead's chest. This would hurt _a lot._ And it'd leave a huge scar. But Keith knew stitches would take time. Time was something he, nor Kate, didn't have.

"Ok we're done." Issac told him after ten minutes.

"Be careful." Rhythmi warned.

Keith jumped out of bed, flinching a bit from the pain. He started to run for the door…

BAM!

"ACK!"

Fell right to the ground. Crashed right into someone who turned out to be Wendy.

"Wendy! Where's Kate?" Keith questioned.

"I lost her." Wendy muttered, disappointment written on her face.

"You LOST her!" Keith exclaimed.

"I tracked her into Altru garden but from there on, I don't have a darn clue where she went. Could be anywhere at this point." Wendy sighed.

"Use her styler. We can track her using the built in GPS." Issac suggested.

"We can't. She left it with me to install new software." Rhythmi responded.

"I'm going after her." Keith got up, tossing a nearby t-shirt on. "I'll find her one way or another."

"Keith! You don't even know where she is!" Rhythmi called after as Keith started running.

Ha. Keith knew where she'd be. He always knew. Kate was his girl and he knew every single detail about her. Not to mention those angel senses were working. With those combined, Keith could travel the world and still know where his sweetheart was.

Kate…aw man that last image of her burned in his brain. She was in some harsh pain during that fight. Keith went over to console her when her skin turned completely dark and eyes were almost full-red. The monster had taken over for the slightest moment, lashing out at Keith with claws that suddenly grew from Kate's fingertips. It nearly got Kate. Now it was close to winning the brawl over Kate's body.

"Kate, hold on just a little longer…"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Two chapters, one day! And quick timing. Not bad….so the story action builds up fast! Kate nearly loses it, Keith sustains heavy damage and who knows whats about to happen? Well silly readers, you have to wait for the next chapter! And once the author gains consciousness again, it'll be real soon!...hm? Why is the author unconscious? *smirks* Oh no reason.**


	76. Love Conquers All

**Chia: HERE WE ARE! The epic chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**Heck yeah! Been waiting so long to write this chapter! Actually, I did get started early. Took me days to write and edit this. Even while writing the other chapters, I poured so much into this.**

**Chia: *skims through* HEY WAIT! There's a name in here that comes up often!**

**Yeah…?**

**Chia: A name that is used for a series of something you hate. AND another character from someplace you also hate!**

**Oh that. I don't hate the name! Just those things you mentioned! In fact, the name I used is very fitting for what's coming up. Besides, it's not all ruined. It was used in Zelda right?**

**Chia: True…but your original plan used another name.**

**I was 3/4's done with the chapter when I took a break. Borrowed my friends ' Paper Mario Thousand Year Door' for kicks and played it. Came to final boss and was shocked at how many resemblances my writing had to it. Not **_**too**_** many but some here and there. The name came up in the game and I thought 'screw this, I'm making up a new name'. So there.**

**Chia: You realize you're rambling? **

**ACK! Read, review and enjoy readers!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate didn't know where she was running….heck, she didn't care. As long as she was somewhere far off, she let her feet carry her away. Tears clouded Kate's vision. They didn't wash away the sight of Keith and his wound. A wound that Kate inflicted on him in a moment where she lost control.

"It's all my fault…" Kate's thoughts raced. "I hurt my angel and he was just trying to help. I could've hurt the others too. I-I can't stay at the Union! Not like this!"

The dark powers inside stirred a little from lack of exposure to the gems. Kate ignored the feelings and kept running. She fled quite a long way before her legs gave out. Kate collapsed onto the grass, taking in deep breaths. The girl had managed to get deep into the Chroma Highlands. It was late evening, with the sun bathing the valley in orange colors as it started to set. Pokemon were preparing to sleep or about to wake up. No other people were around due to evacuation. With lack of pokemon and people, it was eerily quiet.

"I was going to come to you myself but this is much easier. Long time no see, Kate."

Kate knew the voice. She jumped to her feet as someone came out of the shadows.

"Giovanni…" Kate whispered, taking a step back.

Archer came out next, with Proton and Ariana following. A small team of Rocket grunts too. They were ready for action.

"Warning you, dude. I'm not in the mood." Kate growled. "Back off before I electrocute your brains."

"And miss what I've been waiting for since day one? Hardly." Giovanni said. "In fact, I'm here to help speed up the process."

The boss snapped his fingers. With rapid speed, Archer and Proton ran up and grabbed Kate's arms with a tight grip. Kate tried to fire off electricity but the current didn't flow. Odd. Why wasn't it working?

"Nice try." Proton snickered.

"We're wearing rubber gear. Made from some of the strongest material that can never conduct electricity." Archer smugly explained.

Kate tried using brute force, only to discover the guys were stronger. Ariana got out small metal hoops with little wrap-around wires; styled similarly to Dim Sun's energy-absorber on the Incredible Machine. They were snapped tightly onto Kate's wrists. Ariana stepped back, whipping out a remote control and giving it to Giovanni.

"Now then, in a few short moments, the most powerful creature in the world shall be born again. More powerful than previous experiment, mewtwo. After many years of it growing inside you Kate and developing the darkness, it's finally ready. With your job over, I shall unleash my creation and use it to take over the world." Giovanni told the electric girl. "And nothing can stop me."

"I'll keep fighting." Kate was fiercely determined. "I'd never let that monster escape!"

"You don't have a choice. Be it now or later, my creation will come forth. And if draining some electricity will give it the extra push, then I'll gladly do it." Giovanni responded. "Start the machines!"

Proton and Archer reached to Kate's wrist. There was a small blue button that they pressed at the same time. At first, there was a slight burning sensation. But then began the start to the worst nightmare imaginable.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Keith's angel senses activated suddenly, giving the angel even more motivation to run like the wind. Either it was another internal battle or an attack by Rocket. Keith feared it was both. And coming to the Chroma Highlands, he found himself right. Kate screamed as her electricity was being drained into what looked like silver tech bracelets.

"KATE!"

The angel dashed over and punched the jerks who held Kate captive. Proton and Archer were knocked back by the sheer force. This gave Keith a moment to rip the bracelets off, ignoring the electricity that burnt his hands. Kate was in shaky gasps when those things were off, on her knees. Her face was worn but looked both worried and happy to see Keith. Wendy came to the scene but got held back by several grunts.

"You dare interrupt my plans?" Giovanni questioned.

"I'm not letting anything happen to Kate." Keith told him.

"Well I'm afraid you're too late then. I've drained enough electricity for Kate to be weakened and the creature inside to grow. Within the next few minutes, they'll battle it out. Your friend will lose." Giovanni spoke. "And I will be victorious in the end."

"Kate's strong! I _know_ she can overcome this!" Keith determinedly said.

"True, she is a strong young lady. But not strong enough to keep back the unstoppable force of darkness." Giovanni responded. "A force that shall be at my disposal. Team Rocket will become known to all as an organization to fear and respect. The world shall be ruled by me."

Kate cried out, her body on all fours. Her muscles twitched and skin tightened up. She started to sweat as the girl fought back an enormous amount of pressure. Seemed to have trouble breathing. Kate's eyes closed as her skin grew pale again, this time enough for the faint traces of blood vessels to be seen.

"And so it begins." Giovanni smirked.

The wind picked up. It turned into dark colors and swirled around Kate like a howling cyclone. Everyone took a few steps back while Keith remained frozen where we was. Hard to see through the whirlwind but there were changes happening to Kate. Her skin slowly started to turn into a light black color and spread across the body. The pigtail holders snapped, causing Kate's hair to tumble down. As it did, it changed to midnight black with two dark purple streaks on the side bangs. Ranger uniform shifted into an open long coat with sharp edges and collar, with colors of black and dark purple. A matching outfit underneath as well, with strange markings.

When the wind stopped, the body stood back up again. An aura of shadows surrounded it. The eyes opened up, revealing red irises instead of blue. Kate was gone. The monster was in her place.

"_Ah, feels so nice to have a body."_ It sighed. _"The time for darkness and shadows has finally here."_

The voice was definitely not Kate's. Sounded like the voice from the Union rooftop not long ago. Only…a tiny bit more feminine, strangely. Keith was feeling very uncomfortable about this. Nervous as to what this thing could do, appalled that Kate was taken over and furious that Team Rocket created such a creature.

"Welcome to the world, my shadow creature." Giovanni stepped forth. "Though I ought to provide you with a proper name. Shall we say, Twilight Baroness?"

"_Twilight…an end to light and the beginning of darkness? How very fitting."_ The creature responded. _"And whom might __you__ be?"_

"Your creator and master, Giovanni." Giovanni replied. "I made you so we can demolish regions and seize this world as our own. Let us begin with you destroying these insolent rangers here."

"_Who are you that would command me?" _Twilight questioned_. "What sort of being are you?"_

"What do you mean? You're supposed to obey me! _I'm_ the one who brought you in this world!" Giovanni growled, angry but also confused. "Do as I say! I can destroy you just as easily as I did creating you!"

Twilight Baroness glared at the Rocket leader with rage. She held up a hand, aiming it at Giovanni. The aura surrounding her grew more intense. Her eyes flashed for a second. Giovanni screamed as parts of his body exploded in a mass of blood. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, moaning in pain. The executives gathered around their leader, worried and unsure what to do.

"_You ought to learn your proper place, slave. No one commands me, not even my creator."_ Twilight spoke. _"I am the ruler of darkness and shadows. And soon, I will encase this planet in my domain."_

The dark creature then noticed Keith and Wendy, petrified. With a sickening smile, she came up towards Keith.

"_Well, well. How's it feel to know your precious girlfriend is trapped within the darkness? To be tormented and pained? And to know you can't do a thing about it."_ Twilight taunted.

"Let Kate go or I'll…" Keith began to threaten.

"_Or what? Hurting me won't do you any good. It'll only make Kate suffer twice as much." _Twilight told him. _"And lest you forget I am a being of darkness…"_

The Baroness held a palm up. From it shot black electric spheres that sent Keith crashing a few feet away; right into Wendy. They groaned from the slight soreness before turning back to Twilight, who snickered.

"_And that's only a small part of what I can do."_ Twilight told them. _"Now to show you fools the true extent of my power."_

Twilight's body started to stretch, extending itself. It took on a new form as the body twisted and warped itself. Hands became razor sharp claws. Teeth were pointed. What was once Kate's body was now getting bigger, taller, bulkier. The shape was mostly that of a sleek black tyranitar. There was some other resemblances to pokemon. Keith recognized the arms looked similar to a darkrai's, as well as a red ring around the neck. There were marks on the body that seemed to be half lava, half blood; identitcal to the markings on a groudon. Feet took on those of a garchomp. Something sprouted from the back, looking like the rumored mewtwo's tail.

When the grotesque transformation was finished, the monster was well over 50 feet tall. No part of it was human. The aura still surrounded the beast and blood dripped fast the fangs. Eyes were a full red, glaring down at the humans from the colossal height. Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was breathless, on the verge of a heart attack. Inside that monster, somewhere deep in there, was Kate, who must be suffering greatly from this.

"_Thus begins the era of eternal night and the end to your light."_

The monster spoke telepathically with a slight growl. Twilight let loose a ear-piercing roar that was sure to be heard for miles around. As the beast began to move, rocket grunts scurried away and carried Giovanni off.

"Look out!" Wendy yanked Keith away as the Twilight Baroness nearly stomped on him.

They ducked to the side, watching this hideous monstrosity start to make its way towards Pueltown. And talk about perfect timing, Keith's styler rang.

Issac: _I've gotten high readings from Kate's blood samples and Rhythmi reports that pokemon are in a panic all over the region. What's going on over there?_

Wendy: Gee we're fine. Thanks for asking.

Keith: The Twilight Baroness, aka the monster inside Kate, took over. Giovanni's been blown up after that thing resisted command. It's going for Pueltown!

Rhythmi: _Stop it! Not all the pokemon are evacuated yet!_

Wendy: Wait I thought the Vientown rangers took care of everyone!

Rhythmi: _Yeah the people and most of the pokemon. Some are still stuck there! They were going to be transported tomorrow morning!_

Wendy: Aw geez…

Keith: Wendy will handle the pokemon while I distract the monster. Issac, _please_ tell me Sven's close to that Red Gem.

Issac: _I last heard he was halfway through base. Rhythmi will contact him right away. But Wendy, before you go to help, swing by the Union first. We need to be ready with the serum and gems when Sven arrives. Rhythmi will send your staraptor over to Chroma Highlands._

Wendy: Sure thing.

Rhythmi: _Keith? Be careful. Please be careful. I don't want to lose you and Kate…_

Keith: No worries. I got this.

He snapped off communications. He knew that running towards Pueltown wasn't going to do much good at that point. The monster was already far ahead (speedy for such a giant). And no doduos or staraptors were around. All the pokemon in the valley went into hiding. Only one option left.

"Hey. Good luck out there." Wendy said.

"Thanks." Keith nodded.

The redhead started to run off towards Pueltown. At what seemed to be a good distance away, he went behind a rock and shifted into angel form.

Stretching his wings and bending the legs, the angel went into position. With a single leap, he rocketed into the air and started flying towards Pueltown. The night sky grew thick with clouds that swirled above Almia menacingly. Twilight had come into the city and was starting to smash buildings, grinding them into rubble. The monster smashed buildings with a single swish of the arm and crushed the ground with its feet. Within a short time, Altru Park was in fiery ruins and the north side of the city was starting to crumble. Pokemon were crying out in horror, running away from the scene. Some barely avoided being trampled.

Keith flew above the wreckage. He took up a spot on one of the tall buildings and faced the monster. He choked down the nervousness, steeling up every ounce of bravery he could. This was for Almia. For the world. For Kate.

"Hey! Baroness!" Keith called out. "I thought I told you to let Kate go!"

"_And I thought I gave __you__ a warning about what happens when you challenge me."_

The monster swiped at Keith, who ducked and flew out of the way, to another building. No use reasoning. Keith knew he'd have to wear this thing down. At least get it to use its energy till Sven and Wendy showed up.

"You realize this means war." Keith took a fighting stance.

"_Defying me once more, angel boy? Very well. Just try to battle me."_

Keith charged forth, preparing an angel sphere in his hands. Twilight charged a hyper beam in its mouth and fired at Keith. Keith was sent hurling into a building. Such strength! Bouncing back up, the angel flew back up and started to circle around the beast. Twilight was trying to claw at him but failed what with the redhead's extraordinary speed. This gave Keith the distraction needed to fire off a couple of angel energy spheres. Did very little damage but at least it was something.

Twilight Baroness eventually grew smart to this ploy. Dark electricity was being drawn into her body. After gathering enough of the energy, she let it loose in a shock wave. Keith was hit by the powerful attack and was sent spiraling to the ground. Damn it! This thing was tough! Keith's left wing was stunned, having trouble trying to recover.

The angel had to run on ground, shooting attacks while dodging the feet that tried to crush him. Not to mention the abundance of hyper beams and falling buildings that the claws tossed his way. Keith kept tossing out his energy in attacks, hoping he'd have some sort of effect on this darn thing. He tried to look for some sort of weak spot. Didn't all pokemon or villainous creatures have one? Twilight didn't even seem to have one. No matter where Keith struck, this thing had a tiny sliver of damage done to it. It was like a level 8 pokemon going up against level 100 powerhouse.

Keith felt his wing shake off the stun. He got back into the air, just missing a tree being thrown at him. Half of Pueltown was destroyed. At least none of the pokemon were harmed. Many had fled to the forest.

WHAM!

Looking at the pokemon for the slightest minute cost Keith. He was slammed into a building top. Damn! A bone in one of the wings cracked. Felt like a splitting pain! It'd be too dangerous to fly with it. If Keith did, he'd risk falling to the ground at any moment. He shifted back to human guise and starting running on rooftops, jumping from building to building as the monster kept striking. There was only one thing left to do. A long shot but it might work.

"Kate! I know you're in there! Please hear me out!" Keith shouted.

"_She can't hear you. Never will. Kate is trapped within the depths of darkness, never to surface."_

"Come on, Kate! You're a strong, courageous girl! I believe in you! You can fight this!" Keith called out. "You can beat this yet!"

Nothing yet. No effect. Keith had to try harder to send his wishes and positive energy to her.

"Kate! Do it for Almia! Do it for the pokemon and people! Please Kate! Do it for me!" Keith begged.

Yipe! Narrowly avoided a hammer arm. The building it crushed turned to dust and rubble awful quick.

"Remember all the good times we had? The pranks in ranger school? The dance we shared? What about the Vientown gang and the fun moments there? We need to see them again!" Keith yelled. "All our friends are waiting for you to return to normal, Kate! They're worried and want to see you!"

Response? A tail smash that missed Keith's head by an inch.

"Almia's going to be peaceful! I can see a future of light and hope! I want to share that with you!" Keith told her. "We can make it happen!"

SMASH!

As Keith jumped to the next building, Twilight had crushed it into smithereens. Keith fell a long way and crashed into the debris down below. His body erupted into dull pain. He could feel his foot become twisted. This wasn't good! Even worse, Twilight grabbed him with a hand and hoisted the angel to eye level.

"_It's going to be fun crushing you. Say your prayers, angel boy."_

The hand clenched tight around Keith's body, slowly squeezing him. Keith yelped as he felt squished and hurt. Air was getting thin, hard to breath. His life was starting to slip away.

"K-Kate! Please….please come back! You're kind, funny, spirited, brave, adventurous and sweet. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Even an eternity's too short a time to be with you! Please, fight! Don't go!" Keith cried out. "I…I LOVE YOU!"

Just as the final squeeze would've done it…just as Keith was about to die….as all hope was lost…something happened. The hand stopped crushing him. Keith looked up at the monster and gasped. Twilight's red eyes started to turn crystal blue. There was still traces of red but thank arceus, Kate was back! She gained control!

"Kate…" Keith whispered, relieved.

A low rumble came from Kate's throat. Her hand loosened, stretching into an open palm which Keith stood in.

"NO! You desolate girl! Get back to the darkness!"

Twilight's voice was still there. The eyes of the creature were swirling colors; between red and blue. It was battling Kate for control, giving her a hard time. Kate was doing her best to remain in control. Not much time was left. Aw man, what could Keith do?

"Keith!"

Two staraptors came from the sky. Sven and Wendy!

"Sorry we're late!" Sven shouted, tossing something to Keith. "We'll make it up with double effort!"

Keith caught the item; the Red Gem. "About time you showed up! Let's finish this!"

"Operation 'Save Kate' is now on!" Wendy whooped.

Wendy and Sven took the Yellow & Blue gems in their hands. They guided the staraptors to circle around Kate/Twilight, holding out the gems. Keith held the Red Gem in the air, high and proud.

Sparkle, sparkle….

The gems activated! They started glowing! Odd how there seemed to be noise emanating from them. A trumpet from the Blue Gem, a bell from Red Gem and a buzz from Yellow Gem. But hey, the gems were working!

SHIIINNNNEEEEEEEE!

The dark aura surrounding the creature turned into a rainbow instead. All three gems lifted out of the ranger's hands and circled Kate/Twilight on their own. A flood of rainbow light poured into the being.

"_What? NO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I-...I can't be defeated! NOOOOO!"_

Twilight gave off a deafening shriek as the light overpowered it. The monster turned a blinding white with sparkles. Keith felt the body twitch but then start to slowly shrink. Claws and arms returned back into human hands. Feet too. Height went from skyscraper to normal height. Keith jumped down at a safe height and watched as the last of the changes took place. When the light wore off, Kate was herself again. The girl fainted, collapsing straight into the guardian angel's welcoming arms. The three gems fell as well, caught by Keith with ease. He kept them close to Kate, watching as her skin was its usual peach color and the last of the darkness being pushed away.

Thunder echoed across the sky. The staraptors landed. Sven and Wendy climbed off and raced right over to Keith.

"Good job up there!" Sven said. "Whew! What a rush! Nearly out of breath here!"

"You are?" Keith chuckled.

"Let's finish this." Wendy dug something from her pocket. "Shall you do the honors?"

A needle, used for doctor shots. Inside was a weird liquid that was milky white; it's texture not thick but not watery either. This was the serum that would put an end to it all. Keith accepted the needle and held out Kate's arm. There had been a small red scar from years ago, from the shot that started the nightmare. Pointing carefully at the vein on this spot, Keith aimed the needle and poked it into Kate's skin. Holding his breath, the redhead pressed down and let the liquid drain into the bloodstream.

When every single drop was emptied, Keith slowly took the needle out. Silence. Kate was breathing easier and seemed more relaxed. But other than that, no obvious sign this was working.

"You think she's ok?" Wendy asked.

Sven took one of the gems. "One way to find out."

He started jogging some ways away from the group. Keith anxiously held Kate tighter in his arms as Sven got farther away. But nothing happened. No darkness, twitching or suffering. Wendy took the other two gems and went to join Sven. Again, nothing.

"You're ok…" Keith whispered, then called out to the top rangers. "She's ok! Kate's alright!"

The green haired girl and cowboy cheered, jumping for joy as rain started to fall from the sky. Keith felt a heavy pressure lift from his soul and wash away with the raindrops. It was over. At long last, it was all over.

"Nnnnnggg…"

Kate's eyes fluttered open. A gorgeous blue shade filled with light and spirit; one that made Keith melt every time. The girl's lips curved into a sweet smile. Keith couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears of joy spilled down his face and mixed with the rain. He pulled Kate closer in the embrace and gave her a tender kiss. Felt like fireworks within them went off! A soft warmth ran through their blood and entire being; pure love. This was something even beyond heaven. Best kiss of his life.

They let go and stared deep into each others eye's, smiling and foreheads touching.

"Love you." Kate murmured.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Keith whispered.

Wendy and Sven started coming back over. Kate left Keith's arms, being greeted with pats on the back and congrats on her freedom. Keith smiled and watched Kate laugh alongside her friends. They were soaked but they were soaked for glory. Darkness was gone. A new, bright future not only awaited Almia but for Kate as well.

Shimmer…

A light caught Keith in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see what it was. It was the edge of Vien forest, with a layer of trees. By one of the trees was an angel who appeared to be in his mid to late thirties. Brown hair that looked almost blond; cut short with the slightest curl to it. Thin glasses over chocolate brown eyes, white turtleneck shirt and gray pants. Keith knew him immediately.

Keith said something to the others about being right back before running off. The man disappeared in the trees with Keith following behind. They didn't stop till they were a considerable distance away.

"It's been awhile since we last met up, huh Gabe?" Keith greeted.

"It's Ga-…yes it has been awhile, Keith." Gabriel responded.

"So what brings you to Almia?" Keith asked.

"I'm here to talk to you about the assignment." Gabriel replied. "I've been sent down personally."

"Really? Did I do good?" Keith gulped.

"You did. Your priority was to protect Kate and throughout the assignment time, you've done a top-notch job. True, there were close calls but you've handled them well. And the angel world has watched your battle with this 'Twilight Baroness'. They're impressed. You've defeated it and relinquished Kate's internal darkness forever." Gabriel explained. "I can see why Our Lady chose you for this assignment. Good work, Keith."

"Thanks boss." Keith grinned.

"The destruction of Pueltown has been of some concern. But many angels volunteered some of their energy. Pueltown will be rebuilt overnight to exactly what it once was. By sunrise, all is as it should be. Erma is informed and asked the rangers to bring all the people back. Things should return to normal quickly." Gabriel told him.

"Glad to hear it." Keith said. "Mind if I go back with the others? Kinda want to celebrate this. And I might catch cold out here."

"Not quite yet. We still have some angel business to attend to." Gabriel stopped him.

"Like what? Paper work? Unless you sent them to Erma, they're probably soaked by now." Keith joked.

Gabriel wasn't laughing. "…not quite."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The three gems of Red, Yellow, Blue had vanquished darkness from Almia. They traveled back up the Altru Tower, where the Shadow Crystal was. Their light burned brightly and sparkle with brilliance. That light went into the sky and stretched far & wide.

All across Almia, people could see a rainbow spread over the land. A beautiful midnight rainbow that sparkled unlike anything else. It's colors so vibrant, it ushered peace into the people and pokemon's hearts.

No longer was Almia in shadows or darkness. Now there was light and a forever lasting peace.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**And thus the final boss is over! Kate's dark being is gone and all the evil teams are done! **

**Chia: Happy ending! And after my bonus chapter, the story is finally over!**

…**.**

**Chia: …..Don't tell me. The story's not over yet, is it?**

**Well not **_**exactly**_**…**

**Chia: CYRUS IS DEAD, BLAKE IS ARRESTED AND GIOVANNI WAS BLOWN UP! Peace in Almia, everyone's happy, things fade into normality, STORY IS OVER!**

**There's one final part before the story is done. One more (two if you count your bonus chapter). A last piece and then everything wraps up nicely. The story's over soon but not quite yet.**

**Chia: This better be good.**

**Oh it will. *grins* Don't worry about it.**

**Chia: …you worry me sometimes.**

**HEY READERS OF AWESOMENESS! You heard me! Story no done yet! You've still got a little bit to go before everything's ended! Stick with me! The next chapter shall begin in….elevendy-six hours!**

**Chia: Elevendy-six? I'm guessing that translates to 'soon'. Which means the fast update will come at any moment within a day or two.**


	77. After the Chaos

**Lots of responses! WOO! Glad to see you readers loved it! I organized the comments into piles.**

**Chia: Hmmmm. The 'OMG I LUVED THIS CHAPPIE" pile and the "Drawing Request" pile. Care to explain that last one?**

**Oh some of the readers want Twilight Baroness to be drawn. Sadly, I can't draw. Well…not very good anyways. Not skilled enough to do that.**

**Chia: I've seen your drawings. Let me just say thank goodness you're passion is writing and not art.**

**Hey, if any reader wants to draw their representation of Twilight Baroness, go ahead! Send me a pic and I'll post the link on my profile for all to see (and post a notice somewhere, somehow for others). **

**Chia: *rolls eyes***

**Read, review and enjoy!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kate slowly awoke to the warmth surrounding her. The first thing she was were soft, dazzling green orbs watching her.

"Morning, love." Keith whispered with a smile.

"Morning." Kate yawned. "Ugh…what a night."

"You said it." Keith chuckled.

"Remind me again what happened after that huge battle and the gems?" Kate asked.

Keith drew her close, snuggling in the cozy blankets. "We celebrated with the others at the Union well into the night. It was a pretty sweet party."

"How come I don't remember it?" Kate blinked.

"Dunno." Keith shrugged. "You had _a lot_ of punch."

"I did?" Kate gulped. "Punch has sugar right?"

"It does." Keith had a mischievous look.

"Aw crud." Face-palm. "What'd I do _this_ time?"

"Not as bad as last time actually. Went a little crazy with the dancing and told some lousy puns but otherwise, you were ok." Keith replied.

Kate sighed, relieved. She closed her eyes for a cat-nap in Keith's arms. Minutes ticked by in silence. Sunlight started to crawl into the room, lighting it up with its golden rays. Such a glorious morning. First time in many years, Kate could sleep it without worrying about her electricity. It stayed at its constant level and under control. No darkness, glitches or anything. It was a peace Kate wished for and, after all this time, she finally got it.

"So beautiful, I was hoping we'd continue your celebration. Just the two of us." Keith spoke. "How about a date?"

"I'd love to." Kate accepted. "But first, can we just stay like this? A little longer?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Keith kissed her forehead.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two rangers were given the day off to go do whatever they wanted. Keith had talked to Erma and a few others in the base before heading off. Vientown rangers were bringing everyone back and made some very quick progress. Buildings in Pueltown were back to what they once were, as if a monster never destroyed the city or awakened. With things seemingly normal to the citizens, they went on with their lives. Including karaoke in Altru Park. Kate managed to sweet-talk her boyfriend into performing on stage. In a surprising twist of fate, the Go-Rock quad were visiting and decided to play too. Who knew Keith had been guardian angel to the drummer after the whole 'Go-Rock' incident in Fiore? Music started slow at first but then began to pick up…

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_All that counts, is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me (spell on me)_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me)_

_Your voice is like a bell to me (bell to me)_

_You look so swell to me (swell to me)_

_Let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights off now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand and hand we link_

_Come closer if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can (make)_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_All that counts, is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me (spell on me)_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me (fell on me)_

_Your voice is like a bell to me (bell to me)_

_You look so swell to me (swell to me)_

_Let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights off now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand and hand we link_

_Come closer if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can (make)_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_All that counts, is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came, So glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down, the stars come out_

_And all that counts is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…_

Anyone who had been listening applauded with much enthusiasm. Kate cheered the loudest, greeting her singer with a hug as he came down from stage. Keith talked to the Go-Rock quad for a bit, catching up on life and whatnot. Kate got autographs from the famous band, who was happy to meet her.

Keith then took her down into the downtown area. They picked a nice little pizza place and ate their slices outside. Something about eating pizza with the ocean breeze blowing made Kate feel relaxed and lifted her spirits.

"Pffftt!" Keith started laughing. "You've got tomato sauce on your nose!"

"What!" Kate blushed as she tried wiping it off. "Is it off? Did I get it?"

"You're way too cute." Keith snickered.

He reached over with a napkin and got the spot off. At the moment, two familiar people came strolling on by.

"Keith? Kate? That you?"

"Luana! Crawford!"

The girls were chatting it up, about this and that. Everything from what happened in the evacuation, latest news about friends, how cute meowth were, etc. Keith and Crawford chatted a little but nowhere near as much as Kate and Luana were.

"So what're you and pigtails here doing? Going on a date?" Crawford questioned with a sly grin.

"Depends. Are _you_ two on a date?" Keith retorted back.

Both area rangers had their faces turn a deep scarlet red. It provided more of an answer than words ever could.

Crawford gave Keith a suspicious look. "Shall we say this meeting never happened?"

"Agreed." Keith replied.

Luana found a street performer and several cute pokemon. She dragged Crawford away, ending the conversation that supposedly never happened. Keith and Kate finished up their pizza and went back through Pueltown. Lapras were beginning to migrate past Almia, swimming through the bay. The couple went onto one of the piers to watch them go by. Kate loved seeing the majestic water pokemon glide through the ocean waves. She found one lapras particularly adorable; a darker colored one that was cuddling alongside a taller lapras. Had to be mates. Keith noticed the pair as well, drawing Kate in close to his side as they watched the pair swim with the herd.

After some time, they left the docks. Afternoon quickly came; bringing activities like arcade gaming, playing with pokemon in the park and roaming the streets. Kate wasn't sure when the redhead has his opportunity but he somehow slipped away for a brief moment to buy her a present. Within a small white box was a necklace. Hanging off a silver chain was a pendant; a silver lapras whose shell was a lapis stone. The gift earned the guy him hugs and kisses, all of which he laughed and accepted. Kate put on the necklace right away, wearing it proudly as Keith did with his bracelet.

Each moment of the day was filled with happiness and love. Kate felt closer than ever to her sweetie. She didn't care where they were or what they did, so long as they were together. The day passed all too quickly. Soon, it became evening. Keith decided to take Kate to one more place on their special date. Where? Their secret spot of course! Sitting on the grass, overlooking the canyon and vast forest, the two watched the sun start to set over the ocean in the distance. The sky was lit up in an array of colors; oranges, pinks, purples, yellows and blues.

"Was this a good date?" Keith asked.

"It's perfect." Kate sighed. "I loved each and every second of it."

"I wanted to create memories. Something to look back on fondly." Keith said.

"You've outdone yourself. You're the best, Keith." Kate purred, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Keith's face was gentle. "So listen, I've kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's marriage, then yes." Kate teased.

"If it were legal, I'd have married you long ago." Keith chuckled. "But not that."

A pause. Keith seemed to hesitate. He took a deep breath.

"I have to leave soon."

Kate sat straight up, looking at Keith to see if he was messing with her. He wasn't.

"Y-you…you're leaving?" Kate whispered.

"My assignment was long-term but it didn't mean I could stay for good. Only until you were safe, Kate. Until the danger was over. My boss came to talk to me. Now that your powers are controllable, no one's after you and all is well…my assignment's over. And when an assignment is finished, the angel gets sent back to the angel world. Which means I have to go." Keith explained.

"But I need you! I can pretend to misuse my powers or something!" Kate said.

"They're pretty keen, Kate. I don't think we can fool them so easily." Keith shook his head. "I have to go back."

"Um…well…" Kate tried to think but the shock rattled her brains. "W-we could make this work! I'll call you or you can call me, no matter where you are! I can handle a long distance relationship! Heck, I'll get up at 3 am if I need to talk to you! And if your future assignment is ever in Almia, we can see each other again! I love you and I'll do what it takes for us to be together!"

Keith smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile. Kate could see his eyes held something else in them. Some sort of secret hiding inside that pained him. Kate was breathless, unsure what was going on.

"K-Keith? Is everything ok?" Kate asked.

The redhead didn't do anything for awhile. When he finally did, Keith grabbed Kate and pulled her into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her. Kate waited for him to say something.

"…they know."

Kate was lost. "Huh?"

"They know. About us. About our love for each other."

Kate felt like she was drenched in ice water. She was breathless, stunned into silence. No way. It couldn't be. This wasn't real…

"The angel world watched me take down the monster. They heard me confess my love to you and saw our kiss. Enough evidence to prove I've broken the most important rule of the Angel Code." Keith quietly told her. "I-…I have to go back to angel world and face my punishment."

"…_..never fall in love with a human. Otherwise, our wings are cut off and…w-we die."_

Kate felt herself get faint as she remembered what Keith had once said about breaking this rule. Keith was going to die. He fell in love with Kate and now he was being executed.

"It's all my fault…I'm so sorry…" Kate choked back the tears, trying to stay strong.

"No, no. How could I not fall in love with you?" Keith murmured, stroking Kate's head. "Kate, you've given me the best time of my live. I've never felt so alive or free. Getting you as an assignment was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you. I didn't care what the death penalty was and I knew I would run a risk for getting caught. My only wish is to have more time."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kate asked. "Maybe Chairperson Erma can help. She can talk to them since she's an angel!"

"As much as she supports us, not even a senior angel like her can stop this. All she was able to do was give me an extra day to wrap things up. I leave shortly after sunset." Keith responded.

"What about ranger'ing? And the Union?" Kate asked.

"Erma planned to tell the others and you that I was transferred to a place far off. Then, after a few weeks, she'd say I died in an accident." Keith answered. "But…but I couldn't do that to you, Kate. You had to know the truth. And I had to make our last moments count."

It was getting harder not to cry. Kate's mouth quivered as she buried herself deep in Keith's chest.

"I don't want you to die! I love you! I need you, Keith!" Kate started sobbing. "Please don't go! They can't do this to you! Please….please don't go…."

As Kate bawled, Keith held Kate close. A tear or two came from his eyes as well, splashing onto Kate's cheeks.

"Kate, there's one thing I wish to do before I die." Keith murmured.

"Anything." Kate said, in between the shaky gasps.

"Dance with me. I want to relive that dance from ranger school." Keith requested.

Kate nodded. Keith's hands were glowing with white aura. Kate soon found herself with orange hair that flowed down the shoulders, a sparkly long white dress + flats, silver laurel bracelets and a glimmering tiara. Keith went into angel form once again. He waved his hand, summoning a slow melody into the air. Judging on the sun's position, it'd be their last song together.

They took each other into their arms. Carefully, Keith guided Kate in dancing with Kate moving in rhythm with him. Memories of their first dance flooded into Kate's head. Her clumsy steps as they twirled across the room. It was when Kate first realized her feelings for Keith. He had been such a kid back then. Short, extremely hot-tempered, arrogant and always looking to tease her. Now? What a man. Tall, handsome and a gentleman (when he wanted to be). Still the same idiot Kate loved but inside a cute package.

Other memories came into the girl's head. When they first met, starting a rivalry right off the bat. The times they bonded in ranger school; hanging around the Pledge Stone, accidental kiss during truth or dare, graduating…so many happy times. Meeting the family was a blast too, with Vientown right after that. The action started to pick up, with three teams coming after her. But each time, Kate was protected by her valiant hero. Be it chaos or humorous situations, Keith was there. He was always there for her. After Vientown and the whole 'town being frozen' thing, the two came to the Union as top rangers. Things got much worse for Kate. She was slowly being taken over. And yet, Keith fought to protect her. He did everything possible to stop this. Even when all hope was lost and Kate was in darkness, she heard his voice. He saved her from the shadows. Kate got the courage strength needed to take down the Twilight Baroness.

Keith was more than a boyfriend, ranger or guardian angel. To Kate, he was her true love. Her soulmate. There would never be another guy like Keith….not even close. All Kate wanted was Keith. She loved him. More than anything in the universe.

The song ended just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. From within the clouds above, a ray of light appeared. Wind picked up, swirling from and around the light.

"There's my ride..." Keith sighed.

He gave Kate a tender kiss, tracing her face with his hand. They looked at the other; smiling slightly with sadness in their eyes. Kate's heart was torn as she walked with Keith, holding hands tightly. They stopped before the light nervously.

"Kate, I love you." Keith said. "Whether I'm alive or dead, I'll always be your guardian angel. I'll always watch over you."

With a deep breath, Keith stepped into the beam of light. He held Kate's hand tightly as the wind grew stronger. Soon, his body started to turn into particles of light. Kate hoped by holding on, she wouldn't have to let Keith go. But the light engulfed him entirely, with the his warm hand slipping from her grasp. Kate watched the particles fly high up in the beam and disappear into the dark clouds above. Little by little, her love was going away, getting farther and farther with each passing moment. When the last speck of light was gone, the beam vanished into thin air. Thus Kate was left alone.

For awhile, she stood staring into the clouds her guardian angel disappeared into. Then, she fell to the ground, mourning over the loss of her love.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: So Kate didn't do anything? No attempt to stop Keith from his certain doom?**

**Nope.**

**Chia: You're kidding.**

**Nope.**

**Chia: Is this some sort of trick? A joke?**

**Nope.**

**Chia: ….ok there'd better be some kick-butt action in the next chapter or resistance or something! I mean this can't be accepted! **

**Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Chia: WHEN!**

**Soon. Very soon.**

**Chia: DARN YOU AND YOUR CALMNESS DURING MY RAGE!**

**I do it to tick you off.**

**Chia: WELL ITS (bleeeeeep)ING WORKING!**


	78. Keith's End

**Chia: *drops mailbag* Whew! Lotta responses.**

**Lemme see. *reads a few* Oh wow. LOTS. **

**Chia: I know! Ok this one is a request, asking for another fanfic and one with BenxSummer.**

***sweatdrop* …yeah, about that? I'm not an expert at Guardian Signs. And I lost the game somewhere (plus those youtube guides are poor quality). I'll make them have a cameo in the future but for a focus story? Sorry but I don't think I'd craft a good story out of them. As for another almia fanfic, already in the planning process! Plus I might even explore past Almia with bonus fanfics.**

**Chia: Didn't your Calvin & Hobbes fanfic and Kid Icarus fanfic fail?**

**ACK! *falls over* Yes but I'll start slow! Stick with pokemon first! Ahem, next few made the readers cry.**

**Chia: Moved them to tears again, eh? Next.**

**One of them cursed cliffhangers and wants blood/gore.**

**Chia: ….**

**Last one. And…awwww. This person is a sister of a cancer patient. She's thanking me! How sweet! 'Biggest fan ever' anonymous seems to be the best sister ever too. Good luck getting better! I SHALL WRITE DOUBLE HARD FOR YOU!**

**Chia: Cancer? So being born in June/July kills her?**

***face palm* NOT THE ASTROLOGIC SIGN.**

**Chia: Oh. *sweatdrop* Whoops!**

**Read, review and enjoy! **

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The air was frigid in the cell. Water dripped from the ceiling to a small puddle on the stone floor. It was dark, with no light coming in or out. A dull echo of the wind howled but other than that? An eerie silence. Keith sat alone in his prison cell, waiting. He lost track of the time. At least a day had passed, that much was known. Hours went by without being tracked. Many were gone and only a few (however left there may be) to go. The last piece of Keith's life would be spent in this jail cell.

When he arrived to the angel world, Keith was met by a dozen or so guards and Gabriel. Keith didn't resist or give them any trouble. He allowed his wrists to be chained and to be taken away to the prison. Only once did Keith fight. The guards had tried to take his bracelet but Keith refused. He stubbornly struggled against them, not letting anything happen to his token. In the end, the guards gave in. Keith kept the bracelet close to him. He'd have to be cold and dead before they pried off the special memento Kate made for him.

Kate…how was she? Was she ok? Poor girl did not take the news lightly. Even worse, she was the only one of their friends who knew the truth. She was going through all this alone. No one to turn to. Keith felt his heart ache, thinking of Kate crying herself to sleep.

No. Not the time to be thinking bad thoughts. In the final hours of his life, Keith should be reflecting on the good times. To think happy memories of Kate and his time in Almia. Where to start? To begin? Well….how about the beginning of it all?

Keith had finished up his last assignment and had been given time off. As he was resting in the angel world with his relatives, Gabriel summoned him. Keith was surprised to learn he had a direct mission from Goddess Kirana herself. And to think it was one of _the_ most important assignments in history. Of course Keith accepted. He promised to make the goddess and his angel race proud. The redhead would become one of the best.

Principal Lamont was as nice as other said he was. Ms. April was a friendly teacher too, despite her rare temper issues. Rhythmi and Issac were great buddies. But then there was Kate. Keith came up the stairs and found a girl with light brown hair in pigtails with shiny blue eyes. Beforehand, there was a picture that Keith saw of Kate. Seeing her in real life? Much different. Keith had to admit she was sort of cute. Heck, could've had attraction to her even in the early days.

Leave it to him to start their stubborn, heated rivalry against each other. They switched constantly between best friends and competitive rivals. Somehow, along the way, Keith had started to develop one heck of a crush. And being the idiot he was, he didn't realize it for the longest of times. When Kate was in danger, it was more than his angel senses that activated. His own emotions went off the charts with worry as he tried to fix what was wrong. And _maybe_ go overboard. Such as slamming stupid Kincaid's head into a hard wall. Hey, love could make someone do some pretty crazy stuff.

When Kate found out Keith was an angel, the boy was worried sick about whether he'd be accepted as Kate's friend or not. Not the other angels getting mad at him or risking punishment. No, Kate had been the first thing on his mind. And she accepted him. Wings and all.

Graduation was a blast…literally. And from there, things only got more exciting. Meeting new friends at the Vientown base was great. There was a lot of laughter and fun times. Keith and Kate developed a closer bond as they went on missions and patrols. But then came the rise of three teams; all of which wanted to kidnap Kate. His job certainly got harder…but more interesting as well. At the same time though, Keith had started to lose himself. He was absorbed into life as a ranger that he forgot what he really was half the time. Around his new friends, he wasn't afraid to be himself and have fun.

When Kate's close friend Spenser visited, that was the time Keith realized his feelings. Keith had fallen for Kate. Hard. It was an invigorating sensation…but also terrifying. Terrifying as if 'what if Kate finds out' and 'what if the other angels found out'. Keith barely managed around the loophole of like and love differences. How would Kate react? It could ruin their friendship! Wouldn't be making his angel job any easier.

It took a tidal wave of powerful desire & emotions to force Keith to kiss his crush and blurt out his real feelings. One scary thrill ride! Thank heavens, Kate felt the same way about him. There was no relief like finding out the girl you liked likes you back. So began their secret relationship. Started out as 'like' and 'care'. Risky loopholes but they'd work in a pinch.

Everything happened pretty fast. Promotion to top ranger after yet another ship crash. Then things escalated as Galactic tried to recreate the universe. Keith was driven crazy as he worried endlessly about Kate. Not only had she wound up in a world where an ancient demon pokemon lived but her powers glitched, causing one heck of a transformation. They barely managed to escape that mess alive.

Right after that, Keith had been praised by Gabriel and some of the other superior angels. Reward? A short reunion with his crazy but close cousin, Raphael. Things were always awesome with Raph around. Though now, Raph made Keith realize the ultimate truth. Keith didn't like Kate. He loved her. And Kate loved him in return. Keith knew fully well the punishments and high risks involved. He didn't care. This love was way too strong to ignore or fight.

As the Union dived deeper into Dim Sun affairs, Kate took a major turn for the worst. Her electricity was getting more unstable and it wasn't pretty. Despite it all, Keith still felt love for this suffering girl. He watched her back, cared for her and did whatever he could to help. Even when those 'episodes' happened, Keith was scared but he was scared _for_ Kate, not of her. As a man, he had to gather up as much courage as he could and stand by her side. Throughout Dim Sun trouble and those weird 'episodes', Keith didn't abandon Kate. Not when Twilight Baroness took over her body, warping it into a hideous appearance. Never. Keith fought for Kate and managed to set her free. He was happy at first. The love of his life no longer had to go through that pain.

Then came the news that shattered Keith completely.

While he did do his job splendidly, Gabriel and the rest of the angel world found out the secret. And they were furious. Keith had broken rule number one; never fall in love with a human. Now the angels were going to call him back to execute him. Keith managed to secure one more day to live (thank you Erma), which he spent with Kate. Their last happy memory together; it was picture perfect.

Keith could get every detail of Kate in his mind. Those radiant blue eyes that resembled an ocean, maybe cerulean in the right light. Her light brown hair, which was secretly a sunset orange. The soft, light peach skin. And those lips…curved just right when they smiled and created fireworks when his touched them. Keith could almost hear Kate's laughter escape from them. He almost felt the warmth against his skin from their embrace.

Gabriel had to Keith that he'd regret his actions. Keith wouldn't. Never would. Loving Kate was something he didn't choose. But if he had known from the start what would happen, he'd fall in love all over again.

Creeeeaaaakkkkkk!

Keith's eyes opened to see his cell door being opened. Two guards were in the opening.

"Time to go." One of them said in a bitter tone.

"Go? Go where?" Keith asked, groggy from the daydreaming.

They were silent, giving stone cold glares.

"…oh."

The redhead was yanked to his feet. Guards took both sides of the body and made sure the hand chains were on tight. They escorted Keith through the empty halls of the prison. Each step was one closer to demise. Was the angel scared? Heck yeah. He was about to die. And to go in a dreadfully slow, painful way. Felt like he'd throw up from the anxiety.

After many twists and turns, there was a final door. It opened, leading into a large coliseum. Normally, it was used for angel training or festivities. But in very rare cases, it was used for emergencies or angel punishment. Keith saw a wooden platform in the center, where Gabriel and a large angel were. The large one held a large, thick, sharp scythe in his hand. Made Keith even more terrified. The guards had to push Keith to keep him moving forward.

Though it was evening, the stands were lit with lights. Hundreds, perhaps more, angels were in the seats. Many angels were booing and hissing Keith. They yelled, cursed and tried to intimidate him. These guys were not thrilled about the redhead's choice either. There were a few angels who seemed opposed, carrying signs and trying to free Keith from this cruel injustice. Nice to see _some_ angels out there cared.

Keith found that there were guards and angelic counsel along the ground-level of the stadium. But there were some familiar faces too. His uncle and aunt for one. Keith hadn't seen them in ages. Beside them was Raphael, who looked upset. And…Principal Lamont? He had come to see this as well, apparently. Keith took a last glance at these people before looking away. What did they think of them? Were they alright with Keith breaking this rule? Or ashamed?

One step. Two steps. Three steps up the short stairs to the platform. Keith was forced down onto his knees, in front of Gabriel. Gabriel had anger written on his face but mostly disappointment. He held a single hand in the air to the crowd, signaling them to hush. They quickly quieted down.

"Guardian Angel Keith, you have broken a sacred rule from the Angel Code." Gabriel announced, his voice projecting around the area (thanks to angel magic). "And it happens to be our most important rule of all; never fall in love with a human."

The crowd started to yell and boo again. Gabriel thrust his hand up, silencing them again.

"While you have fulfilled your guardian duties admirably, our decree states for breaking this rule, you must suffer the consequences. We can only hope Our Lady would forgive you for this horrid crime against our race." Gabriel went on.

The guard with the scythe came up. He stood behind Keith, making the angel nervous. As tense as he was, Keith looked down and masked it with a neutral face.

"Do you have any final words?" Gabriel asked.

"….I regret nothing." Keith quietly stated.

"Very well then." Gabriel turned to the guard. "I now sentence your wings to be chopped and your life to be cut short. Guard, commence."

The scythe was raised high. Keith felt a lump form in his throat. He was edgy, waiting for the final strike. His arms were shaking uncontrollably. The shock came through. This was it. Keith was going to die.

SLASH!

It happened too quickly. First, the metal felt like a scratch. Took a few seconds for the slice to sink in. Two deep cutting gashes remained where wings once were. Keith's eyes widened with horror as he saw his own feathers float around him, covered in blood. He screamed as the stinging pain sunk in. Arcues, it hurt! So much throbbing pain! No living creature should have to feel this! This was torture!

Blood poured out from Keith's back. The angel got dizzy and breathless. He staggered a bit before dropping down on all fours. Keith could feel his angel energy slowly drip out his wingless-back. He was getting weaker and weaker. His skin was getting to be white enough to see the veins. Something forced itself through Keith. The angel found himself coughing up blood; massive amounts.

"_Kate…."_

The air suddenly felt cold. Keith grew dreadfully weak, collapsing onto his side. His vision grew hazy.

"_Kate, I love you. Always will. I'll be your guardian angel whether I'm dead or alive. I promise, I'll always watch over you."_

Blood seeped through the mouth slowly as more was emptied out through the back. It felt like there was nothing but open air on the wounds, making them smart.

"_Please sweetheart, smile again. Keep smiling and saving lives. Make the world a better place. Keep the light flowing into Almia."_

Keith felt like he was getting farther and farther away. As if his body was another being entirely. His sight was soon clouded by darkness as his skin grew ice-cold.

_"Issac, Rhythmi, Sven, Wendy….everyone. Please take care of Kate for me. Help her when she needs it. Get her through the bad times and make many more memories for her. Let her be happy."_

There was a speck of light in the darkness. It seemed to grow bigger and brighter as it got closer. The light was unlike anything Keith had ever seen. So mystical and strange…yet warm and welcoming.

"_Au revior, my love…."_

The angels were silent as they watched the events unfurl. Some grew sympathetic, horrified but what they saw. Raph was deep in sorrow, looking alone and scared. Gabriel stood on the stage, seeming unaffected. He watched as the skin on the angel grew cold and lifeless as blood emptied out of him.

Keith was gone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

***long silence***

…**.I should run.**

**Chia: I would if I were you. *hands an overnight bag* I'll distract the readers, you try to get a head start.**

***packs things quickly* Well give them this note! I'll be updating the chapter pretty soon so please don't kill me! **

**Chia: Noted.**

***starts running off***


	79. Reunited

**Chia: It's always fun to see you readers react to chapters. Especially when it comes to killing off a main character we all know and love! Quite a few death threats here. Some people saying they cried and one girl drew her depiction of the Twilight Baroness in human form (link is on the authors profile page!). But mostly death threats. Lots and lots and LOTS of death threats.**

***crumpled paper w/ note is thrown to Chia* *the pachirisu opens and reads***

**Chia: Where is the author? *sweatdrop* Well she's in hiding. She'll probably come out once the heat settles down. **

**Francis: Or I could tell you she's hiding out in the video game store and let the readers tear her limb from limb.**

**Chia: What the…? I THOUGHT WE KICKED YOU OUT!**

**Francis: Ha. I'm Francis the Awesome Snivy. *munches on chocolate* Can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Chia: *sweatdrop* Sigh, readers this might take awhile to resolve. You guys go ahead and read, review and enjoy.**

**Francis: Keith is dead. They can't enjoy the story now that he's dead.**

**Chia: *rages* You're going to be Francis the Unconscious Snivy if you don't shut up!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Emptiness. Drifting. Peace. Silence._

_Keith felt all those things after he touched the bright light within the darkness. Seemed as though he floated through these feelings for a long time. His mind was too drained of energy to even think. Like a dream from another reality. Eventually, his mind blacked out. He slept. Keith had fallen into a restless sleep. A sleep that seemed to last too long. He felt far away, distant from everything he knew. His mind didn't snap on in what seemed like forever. _

_Finally, there was warmth. A comfortable warmth that carried him, setting Keith down. He was covered up in something soft and left to continue resting. Not sure when it happened or how, but Keith's awareness came back to him eventually. _

"_Ugh. W-what happened?" Thoughts echoed in his head._

_Keith opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy. His vision was blurry but soon adjusted. He was in a white room, in the thick covers of a bed. A basic room with a dresser, carpet, bookshelf and basic necessities. It almost seemed a tad familiar. As though Keith knew this room from somewhere._

_The angel forced himself to gain his energy back and step out of bed. Felt a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. Keith went over to the windowsill, where sunlight came in. Strangest thing; there was no outside. A bright light with white fog. Nothing else._

"_What the…? Where am I?" Keith whispered, confused._

_How did Keith even end up in this place? His mind was still sore and foggy from before. No clue what was going on. But only one way to find out. Keith walked back through the room and out the door. There was a hallway that seemed to be familiar as well. Keith knew this place from somewhere. But where? Where did he see it?_

…_.wait. There was a pleasant sound coming from a room down the hall. Someone was humming a tune Keith hadn't heard in years. Hearing it turned Keith's brain on. This house...it looked like the one he lived in as a kid! It was a bit simpler than the redhead remembered but this was it! This was the house! Keith hadn't seen it in years! _

_Keith quickly walked down the hallway, to the room where the music came from. It was the kitchen, as he remembered it. Filled with warm sunshine and a peaceful atmosphere. There was someone sashaying around the room, humming an old song from long ago. An exceptionally pretty woman with long red hair and delicate angel wings. Keith's heart pounded. Could it be…? No way. Not possible. _

_The woman heard Keith's footsteps and turned around. Her eyes were a shining green that matched Keith's. She had a warm smile on her soft face._

"_Mom…" Keith gasped._

"_Welcome home, sweetie." Terra said._

_With a cry, Keith leapt forward and into his mother's open arms. She caught him, wrapping her son in a big hug. Keith's eyes were moist. He was hugging his mother. After eight long years, they were finally reunited. Keith used to take those hugs for granted as a little kid. Now he never wanted to let go._

"_I missed you, mom." Keith's voice was muffled. "I…I haven't seen you in so long."_

_Terra scratched his head. "When did my baby boy become so strong and handsome? You're so grown up, Keith."_

_They broke the hug and looked at each other. Terra hadn't changed. She was as alive and healthy as she was before the disease. Though Keith was finally eye-level with her._

"_Sit down. I made us some hot chocolate; your favorite." Terra said._

_Two steaming mugs awaited on the small kitchen table. Keith took a seat and sipped the lukewarm drink. The cream, the perfect combination of ingredients…no one made hot chocolate like his mother did. This was the perfect cocoa. Keith's memories flashed him back to childhood, drinking this with his mother early in the morning. _

"_Thanks mom." Keith grinned. "Wow…never thought I'd taste this again! You always were the best cocoa maker."_

"_Naturally." Terra sipped her drink with a confident look._

"_It's like a slice of heaven!"_

…_.wait a moment. Something clicked in the redhead's brain. _

"_M-mom? Am I….am I dead?" Keith asked nervously._

_The smile on his mother's face was a sad one. "I'm afraid so."_

_Keith buried his head in his hands. So he did die. His wings were viciously chopped off, robbing him of his life. Now here he was. In the afterlife with his mother. It…it was hard to believe Keith was really gone; not alive anymore._

"_It's ok sweetie…" Terra said in a hushed tone._

_Keith trembled, scared. "I'm really dead. I…I'm not alive. I can never see my friends again. Can't go back to Almia. I…I can't see Kate anymore."_

"_Ah yes, your girlfriend." Terra smiled warmly._

"_Y-you know?" Keith looked up at her in alarm._

"_There isn't anything I don't know about you." Terra chuckled. "I've watched over you for a long time. You and Kate. I was there when things got rough for you both. From the first day you met her to your execution."_

"_Mom, I'm sorry. I couldn't help falling in love! It just…" Keith stammered._

"_No need to explain." Terra stopped him. "I know you love her and she loves you. You two were meant for each other. I've never seen you so happy, Keith. You look so alive and cheerful. As if she was your reason to live."_

"_She is. Er…__was__." Keith mumbled._

_They took a long sip of their hot chocolate. Keith wondered how Kate was. What was she doing? Was she ok? Did she miss him at all? Not too much, he hoped. Keith wouldn't want her upset over him. If only he could see her…_

"_Keith, do you remember the story I told you as a little kid?" Terra asked._

"_What one?" Keith asked back. "Do you mean the Icarus story? Or Meloetta's song?"_

"_I mean the one I read to you at bedtime. Our special story." Terra said._

"_The spirit stars? Of course. I loved that story." Keith responded. "How spirits were born and came to earth."_

"_It's not a story. It's real." Terra confessed._

_Keith's attention was caught. "It's…real?"_

"_It is." Terra replied. "When I came here, I found out it was the truth. Spirits were created from stars high up in the heavens, crafted from light and wonder. When the right vessel for these spirits come, the stars shoot down and into the sleeping mother's womb."_

"_Wow…" Keith whispered, amazed._

"_However, you were a special case." Terra told him._

"_Me?" Keith blinked._

"_Your star fell to the angel world, meant to come to the growing baby in me. But something peculiar happened. Your star met with another star that was completely different. That star was going to be born as a human while you were to be an angel. It was supposed to be impossible for such a meeting to occur." Terra explained. "Yet destiny had caused the two stars to meet and interact with the other. Your star combined with the other, forming an unbreakable bond."_

"_Like the story." Keith spoke up._

"_Like the story. This time, however, your star's bond with the other was exceptionally strong. It's rare enough for two stars to cross paths like this. But even rarer for this link to be created. Keith, your connection with that star is one of the most powerful things to ever exist. Those feelings are unlike anything else; genuine, pure, devoted. You have only one person you're meant to be with and no other. Kate is the star you met so long ago; she is your soulmate."_

_Keith sank back in his chair, shocked. So the story was true. He had been born from a star. Not only that, Kate was his destined soulmate. Those feelings of love were real! He was meant for Kate and Kate only. It lifted his heart and made Keith feel so…so…alive. So spirited and filled with joy! But then…_

"_Then how come I'm punished for something I can't help?" Keith asked._

_Terra sighed. "I suppose it's hard for other angels to accept things like this. After many years of following the rules, something happens and challenges what they know. People hate being confused, Keith. And they sometimes can't handle it."_

"_I guess…" Keith muttered, folding his arms. "Gah. I…I want to see Kate again. But I can't."_

_His mom held her palms to the table. The table glowed a light blue color. Soon, only the edges were blue as an image appeared in the table. Kate! Keith looked close to see his beloved in the reflection on the table. She was just arriving to their secret hideaway, sometime late in the night. And not looking too good. She seemed exhausted and worn out. Kate's eyes told more though. They held a darkened look, as if her spirit were faraway. _

"_She's beautiful." Terra commented._

"_The most beautiful." Keith sighed, placing a hand on the surface of the image. "I love her so much."_

"_I know you do." Terra said._

"_I wish you two could've met. You would've loved her, mom." Keith murmured._

_Terra smiled. "She made my son happy and helped him to become the man he is now. I already love her."_

_Kate had fallen to the ground, tears spilling down her face. Aw no…she was crying! Keith felt his heart break as he watched his love cry. And he couldn't do anything about it. Keith couldn't be there to make everything better. The guy was helpless, only able to watch his sweetheart become engulfed in sadness. Keith found himself choking back the tears now._

"_I…I can't stand to see Kate suffer like this…" Keith's gasps were shaky. "Sh-she's in so much pain. And I can't help her. All I want…i-is to be by her side and I can't. I'm dead and she's still living. I love her but…but I can't be with her…."_

"_Oh? Are you sure about that?"_

_A hovering white light appeared in the kitchen. It soon sculpted into another form. A white-haired angel woman with a cloud of silver sparkles surrounding her. Her outfit was an old toga-like garment but decorated with silver. In her hands was a long gray staff with a light blue sphere at the end, decorated with angel wing designs. The wings on the woman's back were the largest, most elegant ones Keith had ever seen. So graceful and majestic. The woman's skin was radiating white aura as did her eyes. Her height was taller than even the angel men, with a perfect stature. Keith knew this woman's voice and could feel her presence stir in his blood._

"_L-l-lady Kirana!" Keith instinctively bowed down. _

"_Rise, guardian angel. No need to be formal with me here." Kirana told him._

_Keith got back up, staring at the goddess in disbelief. No one had ever seen the goddess's true form. Rare enough to meet her but even then she appeared as a floating light. Here she took on an angel form. The legends of her beauty were true. Not as striking as Kate, of course, but still heavenly and divine._

"_Keith, do you remember what I've told you?" Kirana questioned. _

"_Well…" Keith pondered this for a moment. "You always said I should follow my heart."_

"_And did you?" Kirana asked._

"_I….I kind of did. It led me to Kate." Keith replied._

"_Then you have done well." Kirana smiled._

"_Huh?" Keith was lost._

"_When your stars crossed paths, I sensed it. I knew something would change; that the relation between humans and angels would never be the same. Destiny put you two together for a reason. And I chose to guide you two on the path it laid out." Kirana explained._

"_So…you helped us find each other?" Keith assumed. "That's why you specifically chose me for the assignment." _

"_That I did." Kirana nodded.. "I knew you'd follow your heart, Keith. It would bring you and Kate together. Two soul reuniting once more, their bond only growing deeper and stronger as time wore on. You two are destined to be together."_

"_But…we can't be together." Keith looked down at the image of Kate, missing her like crazy. "Not when I'm dead and gone."_

"_Maybe I can fix that." Kirana grinned._

_Keith looked at her, confused as to what was going on._

"_Keith, you're proven yourself loyal to guardian angels and to be a very capable young man. I have enough power to rebuild your wings and bring you back to life." Kirana said._

"_You can?" Keith choked on air. "Th-th-that's great! Amazing! I mean, wow! I uh…it's just…"_

"_Don't strain yourself sweetie." Terra giggled._

"_Although, there are several conditions you must abide by." Kirana warned. _

"_Whatever it is, you name it." Keith told her in a resolute tone._

"_First off, Kate must be your permanent assignment. You are to watch over her and make sure she lives a long, happy life." Kirana started._

"_Done." Keith accepted that part easily._

"_Second, you may never return to the angel world. I will give you a spell that prevents the angel world from knowing of your existence. Only Erma will know you're alive. Unless she tells Lamont and Raph, they will continue to think you're dead." Kirana continued._

_Not seeing Raph, uncle or aunt? Well…Keith would miss them. They raised him after mom died. It was hard to let family go. But Keith nodded and waited for the next part._

"_Finally, there's the matter of your powers." Kirana went on. "It will take a lot of your energy to rebuild the wings back to normal and I can't rebuild you as you once were. I can save your wings and flight…but not the powers. Everything from healing, attack, even angel senses, will be gone."_

_No more powers? Keith had used them his whole life and they'd vanish? Just like that? Angels valued their special skills and abilities. It was a very high price to pay. For the rest of his life, however long it may be, Keith would be like a human. No healing off any damage that may come along. Using other means of defense. It'd be hard to adjust to. _

_But….Kate was worth it._

_Every moment he had to spend with that girl would be worth giving up his powers. Keith would've even given up his wings if it meant staying together with Kate. He loved her and would do anything to be with her again._

"_I'll do it." Keith decided, a determined look in his eyes._

"_Then it shall be done." Kirana said. _

_Keith turned back to his mother, who got up from her seat. They hugged one last time, knowing this would be the final time they'd see each other. At least for awhile. _

"_It was great seeing you mom." Keith told her. "I'll think of you every now and again."_

"_Focus less on the past and more with the future. And your future's a bright one. Take care of yourself and my future daughter in law." Terra advised._

"_MOM!" Keith blushed, embarrassed._

"_What? You do love her don't you?" Terra gave an 'innocent' smile._

_Keith turned a deeper scarlet red. The goddess chuckled before waving her staff. A glow with ancient rune symbols appeared before Keith's feet. The glow was slowly starting to spread up Keith's feet, through his body._

"_I guess this is it." Keith said, looking at his mom. "I…I'll see you again someday."_

"_We will meet again, sweetie. And remember, I'll be watching over you from time to time. No matter what, I love you." Terra told her son._

"_Love you too mom." Keith smiled._

_The light soon engulfed Keith entirely. It tingled his skin with warmth. There soon came wind that swirled around the redheaded angel. His body was turning into particles of light again. Keith shut his eyes and let himself be transformed. He felt each and every piece of himself floating around. Keith traveled with the wind, departing from heaven and moving onwards. He flew through the stars, containing spirits waiting to be born. As earth approached, Keith almost imagined himself as a star. And he was coming home to his soulmate. _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: *sniff* So touching! Heck, it even made me cry! And **_**that's**_** something!**

***pachirisu blows nose into the tail of snivy, who has been tied up and gagged***

**Chia: I expect the next chapter to be coming soon. According to Sky's schedule, there should be two more chapters to go before we reach our end. Wow did this story really zip on by! Readers! Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you're eagerly awaiting for the next chapter too!**


	80. A New Beginning

**I'm back from hiding! I see the readers are no longer upset! **

**Chia: Yeah they calmed down quite a bit. Soooo we've got the second to last chapter here. Last if you don't count my (AHEM) bonus chapter.**

***sweatdrop* Yes, yes. I'm working on it. Hiya readers! Hope you like the happy ending! I wrote a lot more than I thought I would. Read, review and…**

**Chia: ENJOY!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Two days and counting.

Kate came to the secret spot, heart heavy and spirit broken. For two days she suffered the loss of her sweet angel, her true love. She tried to stay upbeat and positive for her friends but it wasn't easy. And while they thought Keith was in another region, Kate knew the truth. Keith was dead. Killed. Gone. All because those stupid angels didn't want him to be with her.

Keith…he had to be dead by now. His wings torn from his back. It was a cruel death. No angel should have to suffer like that. Kate could imagine him dying alone; bleeding and slowly fading away. Made her eyes well up with tears.

"Keith…" Kate whispered his name.

That name tugged at her heartstrings. She instantly remembered his deep green eyes and goofy smile. The way he laughed and held her in his arms. Every single detail and quirk was written into Kate's memory. Keith was the only one who could lift Kate's spirits and make her truly happy. He was the one reason Kate woke up every morning and continued to live. The world was wonderful place when he was in it.

Now? What was the point? Kate fell to the ground, breaking out into sobs. Her hero was gone, never to return. There wasn't any point to keep living. The memories of Keith stung, reminding Kate of what once was a wonderful time in her life. There used to be lighthearted jokes and warm embraces. Now? Nothing but misery.

As Kate cried, she didn't notice a tiny speck of light float down from the sky. It hovered for a moment but then was joined by another speck. And another. Then two more. The brightness hit Kate's eyes, to which she stopped crying and looked over.

She watched as a cluster of firefly like lights began to gather together into one big light. The light soon shaped itself like clay, reforming into another figure. Wings shaped first, sprouting from behind the light. Arms and legs were sculpted next. A body was created from this light, ending with the head full of hair in multiple spikes. Tiny dots of color swirled around the light before being added on. Skin was a light peach with white wings and clothing. The hair became a striking ruby red. When the eyes opened, they were a striking emerald hue.

Kate's eyes widened, realizing that this mysterious light was Keith! Keith grinned as the white aura carefully set him down in the grass. Kate was in disbelief. Could it be…? Was it really him?

"Hey love." Keith whispered.

"Keith…" Kate's eyes were teary once more.

As Kate started running towards him, Keith opened up his arms. With a giant leap, Kate flew into the arms of her winged hero, her true love. There was hugging, kissing, crying…all sorts of emotions in the air. They embraces, eyes locked on the other.

"You came back."

"That's the power of love for ya, sweetheart."

"Y-you won't leave me again….will you?"

"I'm here to stay. I won't abandon you ever again, Kate. Promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Eight years passed.

Time really flew by. Almia was more or less the same. Altru Tower became a tourist attraction, bringing in more foreigners than ever before. Boyleland got attention as well and Haruba was starting to bring in more people. Hia Valley was no longer a winter wonderland for the full year. After getting the gem, winter only came around for six to seven months. Spring in the valley was always pretty. The ranger school was rebuilt and welcomed a new generation of heroes. Vien Forest recovered from the fire eventually. Vientown and Chicole village hadn't really changed. A house or two added but nothing major.

The people changed as well.

Murph was transferred to Oblivia and the professor spent a lot more time with research. With him gone most of the time, Issac was appointed head researcher. Sometime after a Valentines day, he began hanging out with Rhythmi more. Their friendship turned to like, then into care and finally the two ended up falling head over heels in love. Both were in a very happy marriage. Sven and Wendy turned out to have a secret relationship since the whole Yellow Gem thing. They got engaged around the same time Rhyth and Issac did. But seeing the chaos wedding preparations brought, they decided to elope. Crawford finally confessed to Luana, who was over the moon. Dating time was oddly short. They married as soon as they turned eighteen but hey, no one objected. Those two made an adorable couple.

As for Kate and Keith? Of course they were happy. They spent every moment they could together and not once had the romance died. Now that Keith was here to stay, they went public with their relationship. Much to the shock of everyone else who knew them. There was teasing but the couple didn't care. Too in love to care what anyone else thought. Keith grew up to be quite the handsome angel. Kate was gorgeous, now letting her hair return to its natural orange color and wearing it in a single ponytail. When their 6th anniversary came, Keith and Kate visited the top of Altru tower. Under the now-luminous crystal, Keith proposed marriage.

Keith had never looked more dashing in a white tux and Kate in her wedding down. With rose petals in the air and love surrounded them both, the angel and electric girl married in Altru Park. They received many blessings from their friends and all who had known them.

With love and light, Kate and Keith went on to be together and have many happy memories.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I'm back!"

"I never left!"

Kate closed the door to the room and collapsed onto her bed, her arms filled with shopping bags. Keith set the book down and put some of the bags aside for Kate.

"You seem exhausted." Keith said. "I take it you had a busy day?"

"I've accomplished everything on my 'to do' list." Kate sighed. "We should be all set for awhile."

Keith casually searched through some of the bags. "So I see, darling."

"I stopped by Vientown." Kate mentioned.

"Oh? How's everyone?" Keith asked.

"Luana's doing pretty well." Kate replied. "She's a little sore but hey, that's pregnancy for ya."

"Thank arceus I'm a guy." Keith said. "I mean, pregnancy must suck. Rhythmi's always so tired and Wendy's been in a snappy mood for awhile now. I make one joke about it and they hit me!"

"To be fair, women don't like being called fat." Kate chuckled.

Keith rolled his eyes and kept looking through the bags. Kate noticed him moving towards a light blue bag and cringed.

"Wait Keith, not that bag!" Kate panicked. "Please don't…!"

Keith reached in and pulled out something. A small box that, to an ordinary eye, looked like it was nothing special. The redhead froze upon reading the label.

'_Pregnancy Test'_

He looked up at Kate, who was looking anxious. "You're pregnant?"

"I…I might be…" Kate said in a quiet voice.

"You're pregnant?" Keith repeated, brain stuck on shock mode.

"Evidence seems to point in that direction but I'm not really sure." Kate said. "I was going to test first and then tell you later if it was positive. Didn't want you to be disappointed. A-and I wasn't sure how you felt about kids. We never talked about it and I…"

Keith grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes. "Test it now."

"Now?" Kate blinked.

"Please. I have to know _right now_." Keith pleaded.

"I…" Kate was surprised. "But are you ok with this? With me being, well…pregnant?"

"Of course I am! I would love to be a father! To have a baby with you that's…that's amazing! It's awesome! It's the best news I've ever heard!" Keith said, excited.

"You mean it?" Kate gasped.

"Yes. Kate, I love you." Keith murmured. "Whatever child born from you will be perfect. I just know it. You'll make a wonderful mother and I promise to be the best father I can be. I'll help you raise and care for our baby. My endless love will be poured into you both. And whatever happens, I promise to be there for you. Heck we can even switch off on ranger duties like Wendy and Sven will. Three days each and one day off as a family. I…"

"Hold it!" Kate stopped him. "I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet!"

"Well then let's take that test." Keith grinned.

"You sure you don't want to be in suspense another hour or so?" Kate teased.

"Take it. _Now_." Keith pressed the box into her hands.

Kate laughed and did as asked. The two read over the directions and proceeded to follow them. Last part of the directions required to wait ten to fifteen minutes. Longest minutes ever. The couple hugged each other close and eagerly waited for results that seemed to take forever.

"What do you think the baby will be like?" Kate asked.

"Good looking, since it'll have your genes." Keith smiled.

"That's just it. Our genetics are being put into this baby. _All_ of it." Kate pointed out. "My electric DNA and your angel race. They'll both be put in our child but what will come out?"

"Huh." Keith sat back. "Never thought about that."

"Will our baby have electric powers like me? Or be an angel like you?" Kate wondered. "Or what if the genes are too much and it can't survive the pregnancy?"

"We'll wait and see. I'm sure our baby will be fine. And I'm going to make sure you have a healthy nine month pregnancy." Keith assured.

"You mean to stop me from tripping down stairs and doing something stupid." Kate sweatdropped.

"Basically." Keith smirked.

The ten minutes came to an end. Fifteen would be 100% accurate but no way could the couple wait that long. Kate went to inspect the test and see what the results would be. Keith wrung his hands, waiting. Took a few minutes for Kate to emerge.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

With a cry, Keith jumped forward and picked up his wife, spinning her around in the air. Kate shrieked but soon sound herself laughing. They kissed for the longest of times, then stared into the other eyes.

"Shall we go tell the others?"

"Let's."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Nine months passed in a flash.

Everyone was happy about Kate and Keith becoming parents. All four girls in the group of friends were excited, hoping their kids could become friends with one another. Wendy and Sven were first to have their kid. Conner took on his mom's skin color and green eyes but otherwise looked like a younger Sven. Rhythmi and Issac were next with their twins, Tempo and Sonata. Blond hair and pale eyes; very identical apperance. Then came Crawford and Luana with baby Josie. Everyone half-expected their kid to be born with an afro but luckily it was just Crawford's hair color. Josie took on her mother's eyes.

Kate's pregnancy had its ups and downs. Lots of vomiting at first with soreness and a repulsion to specific foods. Her belly slowly swelled up, with everyone joking how she looked like she swallowed a basketball. Keith (refraining from these jokes) spoiled her with presents, massages and doing whatever it was she asked. Kate kept herself healthy with the right diet (occasional sugar cravings did take over) and walks along Nabiki beach. She eased up on the electricity usage, just in case.

The couple bought a nice little house in Vientown and arranged ranger schedule to their liking; three days each with one day off. Of course there was a few weeks of maternity leave first. Kate prepared herself by asking advice from her friends, watching them care for their kids and constant visits to the doctor. Everything was going smoothly.

And then came that fateful day.

"It hurts! IT HURTS SO FREAKIN MUCH!"

Three weeks before the due date and baby wanted to come out. NOW. Keith rushed his darling wife over to the hospital in Pueltown. Her water broke upon arrival and the contractions began. Kate cried out in pain as she was put on a stretcher and Keith was ordered to go up the elevator to the maternity ward, where nurses and doctors would be waiting. It seemed to go well at first.

Just before they reached the maternity floor, the elevator jerked. It stopped and the power went out in a flash. Kate tried to use her electricity but found it was weakening. Must be something to do with the childbirth. Keith couldn't get the elevator car working again or use the emergency buttons. His cell phone was dead. They were stranded just as Kate was about to go into labor.

"Come on honey, it'll be ok." Keith coaxed nervously.

"I'm so scared…" Kate moaned.

Keith frantically tried to work the car again but it wouldn't budge. He yelled for help but knew no one would hear them. Crap, crap, crap, crap…what to do? Kate was going to give birth any second now. Keith didn't know a darn thing about delivering babies! He had been too queasy during those childbirth classes to pay attention! Wow was karma biting him in the butt Hmmm…there was one idea. Risky but it might work.

"Kate, can you hold on a little bit longer?" Keith asked. "I might know a way out."

Kate nodded.

"You're going to have to put full trust in me on this." Keith murmured. "I'm going to open the top of the car and fly us up the air shaft. Stay calm, keep breathing and hold on tight."

"Ok…" Kate whimpered.

Keith lifted his wife (who was a lot heavier than Keith remembered) onto his back. Prying the elevator car ceiling was no problem. He managed to climb them out of the car and into the shaft. Not as bad as expected. There was a ladder on the wall that led up and down. Keith could use it as an excuse should the hospital ask questions. Knowing the maternity ward was on the next floor up, Keith knew where to head.

After shifting Kate into his arms, Keith quickly transformed into his angel form. Pushing back on the ground as a boost, Keith bolted through the shaft at blinding speed. Kate was getting closer and closer to giving birth right in the shaft, pushing Keith harder. When they made it, Keith hung onto the ladder and went back to human guise. Kate was put on his back so Keith could bang on the doors and try to open them.

"HEY! Anyone out there?" Keith yelled. "We've got a woman about to give birth! We need help!"

Voices were heard outside the door. Within a minute or two, a crowbar was stuck between the slit in the elevator doors. Keith helped to pry the doors open, where a team of doctors and nurses were waiting. They helped the couple in and put Kate straight on the stretcher, rushing her into the closest open room they could find.

Kate screamed as the labor pains grew worse. She was lifted onto the hospital bed and guided through the entire birthing process. Breathe in, breathe out, push, push push. Keith held her hand and supported his wife through it all. Not an easy delivery process. But soon enough, a small wail filled the air. Kate relaxed, falling back against the pillow and completely worn out.

"You alright?" Keith asked as she panted heavily.

"Yeah…" A faint smile.

The doctor and nurses washed a small bundle and wrapped it up in a blanket.

"Well despite the hard delivery and chaos, you've managed to deliver a healthy baby girl. And she's absolutely perfect. One of the best ones I've ever seen." The doctor said.

Kate held her arms out, accepting the blanketed bundle from the doctor. The doctor and nurses left, letting the three be alone. Kate held the bundle closer to her and moved the blanket from the baby's face.

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Perfect. Keith was getting emotional, filled with new pride as a father.

"You know, we didn't even think up names." Kate said.

"Gah! That's right!" Keith sweatdropped. "One thing we spaced out on!"

"Well…I did have an idea…" Kate shyly said.

"Oh?" Keith blinked.

"Kairi." Kate told him. "And I wanted your mother to have the middle name; Tierra."

Keith smiled. He kissed Kate's lips and then the baby's soft head.

"Kairi Tierra. I love it." Keith said. "And I love you both."

Kairi's eyes did look like the sea. She was a combination of her mother and father. The eyes were a swirl of blue and green. Her hair was a mix of orange and red. If she was a blend of her mother and father….then maybe….

"May I hold her?" Keith asked.

Kate carefully handed their daughter over to him. Keith felt a little awkward at first, cradling the small body in his muscular arms. But he loved the feeling. There was life in those arms; created by him and the most beautiful woman in the world. Keith felt the edge of her skin, trying to pick up on something.

"I can feel her powers. Kairi's half angel." Keith told Kate.

"Really?" Kate gasped.

"Yep. She'll be growing wings alright. But no angel powers or guardian responsibilities. Looks like she inherited your electricity instead." Keith grinned.

Kate's eyes welled up with tears. Keith handed the sleeping daughter back over to her. Daughter….that was his _daughter_. They were a family now.

"She's going to grow up to be a fine ranger." Kate said. "Or anything she wants to be. She's going to have her father's go-getter attitude and bright sense of humor."

"Hey if anything helps her move forward, it'll be her mother's spirit and intelligence." Keith chuckled, looking down at Kairi with love. "You know, that story about the spirit stars? Has to be true. How else you explain a tiny miracle like her?"

"Maybe she has a soulmate too." Kate said.

"HA." Keith rolled his eyes.

"A few minutes in and you're already acting like a father." Kate sweatdropped.

"Shall I buy the shotgun now or wait till she's older?" Keith half-joked.

Older huh? That seemed like a long way away. But until the day where his sweet joy would leave off for ranger school, go on a trainer adventure or do whatever she wanted, Keith would enjoy every second of it.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Chia: Sweet reunion followed by marriage and a baby carriage. Nice work.**

**Why thank you.**

**Chia: So Kairi? Name choice?**

**Starts with a K, nice ring to it, yadda yadda yadda. I always liked that name. And not just cause of Kingdom Hearts by the way.**

**Chia: Ah. Gotcha.**

**Actually, I was thinking something over. See, I'll be making another Almia fanfic about Keith and Kate of course. But I said I wanted to expand my fanfiction writing too. SOOOOO…it's a possibility I'll be making a semi-sequel in addition to my next KeithxKate story. Kairi grows up and goes on a pokemon trainer journey of sorts? Possibly teams up with the kids of the other friends?**

**Chia: Maybe the readers will give input.**

**Maybe they will. READERS OF EPICNESS! We've got one more chapter before this story finally closes for good! Stick around to see Chia finally get her chance to shine!**

**Chia: YAY! AT LONG LAST!**

**Cause if you don't read, she'll probably strangle you in your sleep.**

**Chia: *smirks deviously* Heh heh heh. No I'd do something **_**worse**_**.**

**SOON TO COME!**


	81. Bonus Chapter: The Search

**And thus cometh to the last and final chapter.**

**Chia: In total we've got 81 chapters. Longest fanfic yet.**

_**YET**_**. That is the key word here. Of course I'm making more!**

**Chia: You've got one KatexKeith fanfic in the works. Then there's going to be the sequel to this story, where Kate and Keith's daughter goes on an awesome journey. **

**AND I've promised a fan (as a favor I owe) that I'd do a certain crossover fanfic sometime. Then another two fans begged me to do the same crossover fanfic. So I guess it's a for sure thing. **

**Chia: THREE STORIES? Yikes! Think you can juggle it all?**

**Of course! *wears epic sunglasses* I'm that awesome.**

**Chia: Right…**

**Read, review and enjoy the last chapter of Guardian Angel!**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chia rested on the ranger's bed at the Union; her furry self covered in dings, bruises and bumps. There was paint splattered all over her. The pachirisu pouted, feeling sore and very irritated. Wave came into the room and took notice right away.

"_Uh…"_ He blinked, a bit stunned.

"_Did I ever mention I hate smeargle?"_ Chia growled.

"_I'm not even going to ask."_ Wave sighed, getting on the other bed.

"_Stupid smeargle with a pink tail…totally showed me up."_ Chia mumbled. _"Such a jerk."_

"_You shouldn't get into battles you can't handle."_ Wave sighed.

"_It's a normal type pokemon that only knows one freakin move! I thought I could win!"_ Chia objected.

"_Yeah one move that allowed them to copy four other moves. Any move in the world actually."_ Wave informed.

"_Hmmm."_ Chia thought that over. _"I guess that would explain the draco meteor move."_

"_Dare I ask why you were in a battle with a pink smeargle?"_ Wave questioned.

"_It's…um…"_ Chia turned away, blushing a little_. "It…it's mating season."_

Wave cringed. Mating season already? He had been totally clueless.

"_I mean, I shouldn't care. But that stupid smeargle said I was undesirable."_ Chia muttered. _"Said I was lame, stupid and called me a hacked up hairball. So I tried to tear its stupid tail off."_

"_And you lost."_ Wave assumed.

"_Yep."_ Chia sighed_. "Big time. Now all the pokemon in Vien forest think I'm undesirable too."_

"_You're not undesirable."_ Wave said.

"_To them I am."_ Chia looked down at the floor.

"_Well…even if no one picks you this year, there's always next time."_ Wave reminded.

"_Yeah but you know that chances for finding a mate drop each year you hold out on the season. The first time I didn't go because I was still a bit young. And missing this one will significantly put me back. It'll be harder next time."_ Chia told him.

"_Why do you care so much about mating season anyways?"_ Wave asked. _"I mean, its not the end of the world if you're alone."_

"_I…I…"_ Chia stammered, eyes darkening. _"I know I don't want to right now but I want to settle down one day. Maybe have an egg or two of my own. And if I have a chance of that, I'd have to get started right now."_

Wave mulled it over. _"Well…then how about I help you?"_

"_Huh?"_ Chia looked up at him.

"_I have a bunch of friends that are in the same egg groups as you are. And they're all across almia, not just the forest. We can see if you're compatible with any of them!"_ Wave suggested.

"_Wave! You're the best!"_ Chia cheered. _"Let's go!"_

"_Off we go!"_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Date #1

"_Here we are! Chroma Highlands!"_

Chia and Wave stepped off of Flight the staraptor.

"_Thanks for helping us with this buddy!"_ Chia thanked.

"_No problem!" _Flight said. _"What're friends for?"_

Wave led Chia through the valley, up to the bushes and shrubbery.

"_Hey chimchar!" _Wave called. _"You there?"_

"_Yo!"_

From the bushes, a chimchar popped out. Kinda cute for a chimchar. Chia was interested already.

"_Chia, this is chimchar. Used to be in Vien forest but then came to the highlands."_ Wave introduced.

"_Needed more elbow room"_ Chimchar said, stretching his arms. _"So you're Chia? Wave talked about ya a couple times. Nice to meet you!"_

"_Thanks! Nice to meet you too!"_ Chia cheerfully responded.

"_My, my. You're quite a fine electric pokemon."_ Chimchar smirked. _"Shall we climb and talk?"_

"_Sure thing!"_ Chia nodded.

The two went over to some of the trees nearby. Wave went back to Flight.

"_They hit off alright?"_ Flight asked.

"_Yep. I have a good feeling about those two."_ Wave replied. _"Chimchar's always been…unusual. Seemed to be Chia's type."_

"_I always thought you were Chia's type."_ Flight said.

Wave blushed. _"Ack! Er…um…I-I'm not. I'm just….not."_

"_EEEEEEEEEP!"_

SMACK! CRASH!

From one of the trees, chimchar came hurling down. His eyes were anime swirls; the pokemon was knocked out from what looked like a tail slam. Chia climbed down, storming back towards the group.

"_Bad date?"_ Flight sweatdropped.

"_That guy was a pervert!"_ Chia moaned_. "Creeper!"_

"_Heh. Sorry!"_ Wave apologized sheepishly. _"I forgot chimchar's got that tendency to treat girls like that."_

"_Next date please."_ Chia sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Date #5

"_Oh NO WAY. Nuh-uh! Not going to do it!"_

Location? The piers of Pueltown harbor.

"_What? Aren't you desperate for a mate?"_ Wave asked.

"_Not __this__ kind of mate!"_ Chia whined. _"I am NOT going to be one of those 'hot skitty on wailord' joke pairings!"_

"_Hey those relationships __sometimes__ work out."_ Flight commented.

"_Besides, wailmer's a nice guy. He's opposite of chimchar; very mellow and carefree."_ Wave added.

"_You already blew through four other dates. Are you in any position to complain about the next one?"_ Flight reminded.

Chia groaned. _"Fine. Let's do this."_

Wailmer came to the pier moments later. There were some chats before Chia hopped on the pokemon's back and they swam together. All was well. Chia seemed to be having a nice chat with wailmer.

"_So why aren't you dating Chia?"_ Flight asked Wave.

"_ME?"_ The buizel choked on air.

"_Yeah. You two are close friends. Good chemistry together. And your rangers are already dating each other anyways. Why not?"_ Flight reasoned.

"_Cause…I…her…we um…"_ Wave was at a loss for words.

Flight could assume what he meant though. _"You're scared she would reject you. Not like you back."_

"…_yeah."_ Wave mumbled.

"_ACK!"_

Chia had slipped off wailmer and fallen into the ocean. The wet pokemon scrambled on top of wailmer again, who got her to shore safely. Wave could automatically tell this date was another bust.

"_You sure you're ok?"_ Wailmer asked, worried.

"_Yeah it's cool."_ Chia coughed out sea water. "_But I don't think I can live in the ocean with you, wailmer. Not exactly my terrain."_

"_I understand. I hope you find your mate."_ Wailmer said.

Wailmer slipped under the ocean water once more. Chia shook off the excess water, splashing all over Wave and Flight.

"_Please__ tell me there's more options."_ Chia moaned.

"_Yeah we still have others lined up."_ Wave replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Total number of dates in one day? 24. And none of them were right for the pachirisu. Each had reasons why. There were perverts besides chimchar. Terrain and habitat was an issue (too far away or not the right location for Chia to live in). Personalities clashed. Another pokemon already 'laid claim' to the date (which got Chia pulverized). Or they just didn't feel right.

Lots of pokemon of all kinds were introduced. Some of Flight's friends too. There was electrike, skitty, leafeon, Pikachu, marill…all sorts of pokemon with different personalities. None of them for Chia. The pachirisu grew massively disappointed.

"_Flight? Where's Chia?"_ Wave looked around Chicole village.

"_I think she ran off."_ Flight replied. _"Not really taking this so well."_

"_I figured."_ Wave sighed. _"I'll go find her."_

The buizel went past the southern woods and farmlands of Chicole. He explored quite a few ways before coming to a small, quite shore. Chia sat on the sand, staring out at the ocean. Wave quietly walked over and joined her.

"_Hey."_ Wave greeted softly. _"You ok?"_

Chia was quiet at first. _"….I might as well just give up."_

"_Ranger pokemon never give up!"_ Wave said.

"_Yeah well I am. I've been through 24 dates and not one of them worked out! I've been burned, frozen, scratched, grabbed, bitten and nearly drowned. Heck, I tried some of the most insane relationship ideas! Nothing's working! No one wants me!"_ Chia told him, upset.

"_That's not true!"_ Wave objected.

"_I'm doomed to be alone…"_ Chia murmured.

Wave hated to see Chia like this. So down and depressed. Chia was his best friend and he….he kind of did like her. A lot. It was the fear of rejection holding him back. But now, for some reason, Wave felt as though he _had_ to say something.

"_Then I'll be your mate." The buizel declared._

"_What?"_ Chia looked up in shock.

"_Chia, I really like you. You're my best friend and you're special to me."_ Wave confessed. _"If you really want a mate, I can be yours. I'll gladly help you father some offspring if that's what you want. I promise to protect you and the family to the best of my abilities. Even if it's just us two, I'll still love you."_

"_Wave…" _Chia turned bright pink. _"I…I'm touched…you would honestly do that for me?"_

"_Of course. I don't care about any other pokemon this way_." Wave sheepishly admitted.

Chia smiled and pecked his cheek. _"Truth is, I like you too. I just never asked cause…well…"_

"You were worried I'd reject you?" Wave assumed.

"Something like that." Chia shrugged.

"_Shall we be mates?" Wave asked._

"_We shall." _Chia accepted.

The two pokemon went back up the beach, through the woods and to Flight who was waiting. They boarded the staraptor, taking off into the sky. Off to the Union; back home.

"_Shame you never found your mate." _Flight said.

"_No…" _Chia looked at Wave and smiled. _"I did find my mate. He was here the whole time."_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Thanks readers! From me and Chia to you guys. I mean you guys freakin rock. Reading your reviews was just plain amazing. I loved to laugh and smile (or cower in fear) from your reactions. It helped me get through days and push out another chapter from my genius**

**Chia: *eye roll***

**Guardian Angel comes to close but more stories will come out soon! As said before, keep an eye out for another KeithxKate fanfic crossover as well as this story's sequel! And I go have a slight crossover coming up (think Disney) as per multiple requests.**

**Chia: When are they comin? In five seconds?**

**I expect the sequel to be first. Within maybe three days? The next KxK crossover is a bit tricky so that'll be sometime after the first story's posted. Crossover's going to be…whenever I can I guess.**

**Chia: And readers, don't forget to check out the other stories! You know, where I have more cameos. HINT HINT HINT. There's two other main series stories so far and then several crossovers & one-shots!**

**So….this is it.**

**Chia: Uh yeah.**

…**.it was nice working with you. Even if you did force your way into things.**

**Chia: Same here, I guess.**

***hugs Chia***

**Chia: Hey, as long as I'm still in your head and on the paper, I'll be around. Pachirisu's rock ya know.**

**Goodbye to you for now, lil sparky. And until the next fanfiction, see you later readers!**


End file.
